


That's my girl

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 103
Words: 217,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Imagine if Nevada Ramirez was in love with a shy, awkward, introvertish girl with anixety, depression, and she had panic attacks often.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your at work and have a panic attack, so you call Nevada.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by my current feeling of trying not to have a panic attack at work.

Your heart was racing, mind cluddered... You needed to escape. Your face was flushed and breathing labored. Another panic attack all because some jerk decided to yell at you for forgetting a penny of his change. You ran to the back and hid in the break room trying to stop the tears threatening to fall down your cheeks. A soft vibration in your hand draws your attention to your phone.

Nevada.  
{I got a surprise for you cariño.}

Now you were crying, you tapped the phone in the corner... Listening to the ring.

"Hello sexy."  
You sniffled and let out a small whine.  
"Cariño, are you OK?"  
"Panic attack vada... Can't breath or stop crying."  
"Hey, hey, hey, calm down... Shhhhhhh. Listen to me cariño, your fine."  
You whimpered.  
"Now come on, you know your fine. Look at your body.... No cuts, no bruises, and no blood.... Right?"  
"Yeah vada."  
"That means...?"  
"It's all in my head."  
"And?"  
"I'm fine, I'm good."  
"Do you know why your good?"  
"Why?"  
"Because your a Ramirez, and Ramirez's are strong. You are strong, beautiful, amazing... The only person that can hurt you is yourself."  
"But I'm not a Ramirez."  
"Not yet anyways."  
You blushed, "not yet?"  
"Come on, say it."  
"I'm a Ramirez."  
"That's a girl, now can you do something for me?"  
"Name it vada."  
"I need you to get up, wipe away the tears, and finish work so I can see you at home. Can you do that?"  
It went silent as you nodded.  
"Baby, your on the phone. I can't see you remember."  
"Oh sorry vada." You blushed.  
"Your cute when you blushed, you know that."  
You blushed more.  
"OK, we good now?"  
"Yeah vada.... I'm good."  
"Te amo cariño."  
"Te amo Nevada."

You just hung up and smiled like a idiot. Thank God for Nevada.... I don't know what I'd do without him.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada comes home to a surprise he wasn't expecting.

It was almost 10pm, Nevada would be home at any minute. He told you he was making it a early night so he could surprise you with a gift, little did he know you had your own surprise. You shut it in the bedroom and looked to the front door from the couch arm. You were almost vibrating with excitement when he walked in the door.

"Nevada!" You jumped up to hug him as he looked down suspicious.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing," you pulled back and hid your face from him.  
"Cariño look at me."  
You didn't budge.  
"Look at me right now cariño." A soft growl came out.  
You looked up, he studied you for a second before raising Brow.  
"What did you do?" He asked much sterner.  
"Why do you think I did anything?"  
"You only call me by my name when you've done something."

You nodded and put on your best smile, "well vada I got a..."  
Just then the door clicked open and out came this little German Shepherd puppy.  
"I got a puppy!"  
Nevada froze staring at the puppy that was biting his shoe lace, "you bought a dog and brought into our house without my permission?"  
"Well when you put it like that, it sounds bad." You frowned and picked him up, "come on vada! I even picked out a name."  
He flared his nostrils as you lifted the pup to his face, "I named him Dante... I thought you'd newphew would love that."

He sighed, "why did you get a dog?"  
You just sat Dante down and walked away on the Verge of tears. His eyes went wide as he groaned, chasing you down before you could shut the bedroom door. He pulled you into his arms as you fought to fall on the bed away from him.  
"I'm not angry cariño, I just want to know why."  
"I get lonely." You muttered.  
"What?"  
"I get lonely vada!" You pushed off him and dove into the silk sheets, pulling them around you.

He just stood watching, you were in tears and kicked him when he got close. Finally he gave up and went for extreme measures. He jumped on top of you and pinned you down so you couldn't escape or kick him.  
"Let me go!"  
"No, talk to me."  
"Vada!"  
He forced a kiss to her forehead as she calmed down into a cry.  
"Please talk to me, I'm just worried."

You looked up, "I get lonely. You work a lot and I just wanted some company for the nights your out till 2am."  
"So you bought a puppy?"  
"Rescued a puppy, old man next to the store need him to go to a good home."  
"Dante?.... You named him Dante."  
"Like I said, I thought Dante might like that."  
"He'll love him," vada bent in to kiss you.

You pushed him up, "you said you got me a gift?"  
He chuckled and got up, walking back out to the living room. He returned a few minutes later with a small red bag.  
"Open it, chop chop cariño."  
You smiled and pulled out a small velvet box from the bag. You quickly opened it and started Crying again.  
He kissed your forehead, "guess you liked it?"  
"I love it vada."  
He pulled the gold chain from the box and placed the little gold cross against your chest as he fastened it.  
"A perfect matching cross for my perfect match."

The tears came again, and he smiled. He kissed each tears and slowly pulled you into his lap. Dante jumped up and joined you two as you two kissed. Vada growled a little and the dog sat down and just watched.  
You chuckled as he snapped, "out."  
The pup ran out the door and he smiled.  
"See, he's even trained."  
"As long as he listens, he can stay."  
You pushed him back and quickly let things escalate, ending the night with a good romp in the sheets.


	3. Hermosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada brings you to a club.

It's loud, hotter then hell, and has to many flashing and colored lights... And the dresses that the girls wore were practically underwear, even though you had seen that most of them didn't wear any. Those were the reasons you hated clubs. Yet here you were, in the VIP section of a club beside a happy Nevada. He had just finished a business deal worth millions and wanted to treat his men to a night out. He also wanted you to come along, it wasn't a celebration unless he had his girl with him. Of course, he knew you didn't like clubs so he buttered you up with a new dress and shoes/clutch set, along with the promise that if you wanted to leave early you would. He took two vehicles just in case and had a couple runners that would play guard for the night outside the apartment so his boys could enjoy the night off.

He really wanted everything to be perfect, so he spent extra on the dress. Not as modest as you liked but very beautiful. A skin tight black number, red see-through lace back that showed to your lower back, a small red lace band running just under your chest, and the skirt ended just above the knee. No sleeves but 2in thick straps on your shoulders to hold up the higher cut scoop neck. A pair of red kitty heels and matching silk clutch to complete the look. You put on blood red lipstick, black eye liner and mascara, then a really light smokey eye. Your hair was in a tight slicked back ponytail with just a little curled to it and a small portion of bang to the side. A quick glance in the mirror (damn I look good.).

Walking down stairs got you nervous because you remembered, the men were down there. You took the last step carefully as you heard the men whistle and cat call, at least the ones that didn't have their jaws on the floor. you suddenly felt very self conscious and your arms crossed over your waist in a poor attempt to hide your body. Nevada saw and quickly came over to sooth it.

"Your beautiful cariño," he purred in your ear, "Perfecto."  
You blushed so badly it matched the dress.  
"Don't worry about what anyone thinks, Tu absolutamente hermoso."  
He kissed your forehead and lead you out to the SUV with no comments from the men, you knew vada had gave them a silent gesture to shut them up.

Now here you are, almost midnight at a club and trying to stick it out for vada. You knew he loved clubs like this and partying, so you kept quiet till he was ready to leave. He noticed your nervous demeanor and pulled you to his side.  
"Cariño, we can leave whenever you want."  
"I'm fine vada."  
He gave a look but shrugged it off, "then can I get a dance?"  
You stiffened, "uhhh."  
He rubbed your waist softly with little circles, "we don't hav..."  
"Yes." You interrupted not wanting to disappoint.... Tonight was a celebration for him.  
"OK baby, let's go.

He pulled you up and walked you out to the dance floor, the biggest smile on his face as people moved aside and watched us like we were royalty. It was very nerve-racking to be watched so closely, even with vada holding me to him. He stopped quickly and pulled you against his front as the beat vibrated through you both. Nevada lead, his hands guiding your body in a steady rythm. You started to shake just a little under his touch.

"Relax cariño. Close your eyes and focus on me. Block them out."  
You obeyed and leaned into him, his hands running over you. You didn't even realize that you raised your arms up and around him.  
"That's my girl, loosen up... I got you."  
Your hips started swaying against him, a deep chuckle and heated breath falling over your ear. It felt good, his body against yours and the vibration guiding the heated touches. Then it hit you, his arousal, heavy breathing, his touches ever so cleverly placed to be soothing.... was turning you on instead. Now you were on edge and aware of the room again.

"Vada stop... I can't."   
You pulled away and he didn't fight you, just watched you run out the back door of the club. He slowly walked after you, finding you panting and crying in the back alley.  
"Shhhhhhh.... It's ok cariño."  
"I...I....I...I..I ju... ju...Just..."  
"It's ok. Just breath."  
You took a deep breath and he rubbed your back.   
You tried again, "I just... You were... I got...Uhmmm."  
"Is my cariño horney?" He chuckled.  
You blushed and quickly hid your face in his chest.  
"Would you like to go home?.... Let me make it up to you."  
"Only if you want t..."  
"Cariño stop it.... Do you want to leave?"  
"Yes but it's your night and I don't want to be a bother."  
"Your never a bother," he kissed you, "I love you."  
"Love you too vada."   
He took you home and fixed your problem.... All night.


	4. Seeing red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada takes you on a date.

It was your 1 year anniversary with Nevada Ramirez. He decided to surprise you by taking a day off. His men went out to do collection and check on the runners so he could be with you all day. 

Waking up at 10am, you see vada carrying in a small tray of pancakes and bacon.  
"Morning cariño."  
"Vada did you...?"  
"I can cook you know." He chuckled, "eat up. I have plans for us today."  
"Plans?" You look up with a mouthful of pancakes.  
"I planned the whole day for us," he kissed your forehead, "just enjoy the food and get ready for a day out."

You ate quickly as he went for a shower, you joined him afterwards. You were a little disappointed in the fact that he barely touched you during the shower, but still went about getting dressed. He put on his usual jeans, black t-shirt, black button up, and leather jacket. You slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a red lace sleeved shirt that's solid from the chest down in a loose airy fit, and your favorite converse hightops in black. You left your hair down with its slight curl, no makeup, and the cross vada gave you. He whistled when you finally stepped out ready to go.  
"Hermosa, te amo cariño."  
"Te amo vada," you beamed, "where are we going?"  
"You'll see. Come on, Dante wants to walk."

He walked you down the street, a few blocks to a small park with a pond and playground. You of course ran to the pond like a Little kid and leaned against the railing to watch the fish while Dante sniffed through the railing. He chuckled and walked up behind you, his arms around your waist as you stuck your hands out.  
"I'm king of the world!"  
He laughed, "no I'm king, you'd be the queen."  
You rolled your eyes, "I'm king of the world, your king of the heights mister."  
You leaned back Into him and bent your head back to see him as he spoke, "mister? Really cariño."  
"Uh-huh."  
He rolled his eyes and turned your head so he could kiss you easier.

From there, he took you to a bench to just sit and watch people go about their business. He bought ice cream for you after a while, and you kept smiling at the kids playing. He noticed and smiled too, saying something about baby fever. Then you decided to play with Dante and he just watched. You had rolled on the ground to get him to roll over and Nevada was laughing at the sight. 

It was almost 4pm before he told you it was time to move on. You two started walking out and down the street when it happened. Nevada growled at his ringing phone and promised it'd only be a minute. You nodded and he stepped off to the side as you walked to a a fire hydrant so Dante could pee, still in Nevada's sight.  
"Hey Mami! Lookin good."  
"Look at that ass."  
"Man I'd love to hit that."  
You looked down and crossed a arm over your waist as you stood still for Dante. One of the guys whistled and started towards you.  
"Hey Mami, how bout a blow for some blow?"  
You froze, not sure whether to run or scream. Bad decision to freeze, he walked over and grasped your shoulder.  
"Best shit In Town right here."  
He eyes you like you were naked in front of him. You pulled back quickly and accidentally tugged Dante who quickly snapped at the guy, barely missing. His teeth were bared, viscous growl mixed with a snarl as he tugged the leash to get closer.

"Buen Chico Dante."  
You seen vada walking up snapping his fingers so he'd sit. He walked to you and kissed your forehead.  
"Estas Bien cariño?"  
You nodded and he turned towards the small group, "blow for a blow?"  
"Sorry Nevada, we didn't know she was yours." His voice failing to stay steady.  
"Your trading sex for drugs... Is that why you've been under on collection?"  
He froze and stuttered out excuses as vada closed in on him.  
"Mira," he shoved him against the fence lining the park, "I catch you making that deal again and I'll do more then break your nose."  
The man looked confused then vada punched him hard, you turned away and retracted into yourself. Your shoulders rolled forward, head down, squatting down to pet Dante and avoid the violence behind you.  
"Now, I'm collecting early next week and I expect extra."  
You heard the sound of his head banging on the steel bars, and vada punching his gut before tossing him on the ground, "cabròn piensa con su equivocada cabeza."

You felt his hands on your shoulder and his voice in your ear, "lo siento, I know you hate violence. Por favor perdoname?"  
You nodded and stood up, "yeah vada."  
He smiled and put his arm around your waist, "then let's keep going... It's still light out."

You two stopped by the apartment and dropped Dante off before continuing to a beautiful Cuban restaurant. The minute you stepped in the door, a manager escorted you up to a second floor completely empty dinning section. He sat you two next to the window at a small table with roses in the center. You pulled one out and smelled it as Nevada just smiled at you. Before you could ask why he was smiling, the waiter brought a bottle of wine to the table and poured two glasses before asking what you two would like. You looked confused, you never got a menu but Nevada spouted of some Spanish faster then you could process. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"What if I didn't want that?" You joked.  
"But you do, it's your favorite food."  
"Chimichangas?"  
He chucmled, "no. The dish from our first date, the one you moaned when eating."  
You blushed, "oh."  
You turned to look out the window at the sunset, the brilliant bright colors blending around the city's tall buildings. He took your hand and stole your attention back.  
"So has today been good?"  
"Everyday with you is good vada."  
He smiled, "I love you cariño."  
"Iove you more."

The food arrived and you dug in, you did the little moan on the first bite and vada gave a look of 'i told you so'. You blushed as he chuckled, telling you it was cute. After a hour or so, he helped you up and walked out leaving a 100 dollar bill on the table. The sun was almost gone and you quickly realized how cold it was now. You shivered and vada looked at you.

"Cold?"  
You nodded and he pulled his jacket off and tossed it over your shoulders. You were engulfed in his musky sweet sent and cigar smoke as his arm wrapped around your waist again.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah vada."  
"Good, can't let you catch a cold."  
You blushed, "hey vada?"  
"Mhmmm."  
"Why did you do this today?"  
"Because I love you. It's been one year since I asked you out and since I fell madly in love."  
You blushed more, "really?"  
"I wouldn't lie to you."  
"Iove you vada.... I love you so much."  
He almost blushed, "well I do have one more surprise for you."  
"Really? You've already did so much today."  
"Nothing is to much when it comes to my cariño."

He lead you down the street a couple blocks to a small Bodega on the corner. He stopped on the corner by a street lamp as you stretched and turned to look at him confused.  
"Why didja stop?"  
"You know where we are?"  
"Yeah." You turned and looked at the Bodega, "this is where we met. You bumped into me as I was running out of the Bodega to get to work on time."  
"I stopped and helped you pick up your bag and brushed off the dirt from your hair."  
"Yeah... Classic romantic movie meeting."  
"Well I did it on purpose." He smiled as you raised your brow, "I was working when I saw you run into the Bodega. I decided to run over and bump into you so I could find out your name, then I bumped into you at work and got a date."  
"So you stalked me for a date?"  
"So" he walked over and pulled you to him by your waist, "and one more thing."  
"Ok vada."

He kissed you and stepped back, "I have to ask you a important question."  
You watched his hands hiding behind his back after the kiss.  
"We have been dating for a year, you've seen my worse side and have yet to run away. I have saved you from your worse and stood with you at your highest points. I have put you through hell at times and I regret Everytime I make you cry or panic. I was thinking to promise that it'll never happen again but I know it will, so I want to promise to fix it every time it happens. Cariño, I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep beside you every night."  
He kneeled down and brought his hands forward.  
"Will you marry me?"

You body was vibrating as you nodded, unable to speak. He slid the ring on your hand and picked you up as he stood up. He kissed you for at least 5 minutes before his phone rang. He sighed and hugged you to him as he spoke. You were completely distracted by the ring on your hand pressed to his chest lightly. 2 small diamonds sitting within a infinity symbol that was incrusted with crushed chocolate diamonds, finished in a beautiful red tinted gold that looked perfect against your skin. Sighing, he was telling them where we were.  
"Sorry baby, Trujillo has some more work to do.... I'll make it quick if you want to ride along?"  
"Course vada, I'll always pick you. Why would I want a night alone by myself."  
He kissed me again as the SUV pulled up. Opening the door he helped me in and the boys whistled and congratulated us. (God I love vada.) You thought as you cuddled into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabròn piensa con su equivocada cabeza - dumbass thinks with the wrong head


	5. Don't tell Mami or tio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada asked you to watch his newphew for a little bit.

It was a beautiful Saturday, no work and no plans. You decided on a lunch out and a walk through the park with Dante, but of course, your phone rang. You didn't even look just answered with a yawn.

"Hellllllo."  
"Did I wake you cariño?"  
"No vada, just waking up yet."  
You heard him snap at someone before speaking to you, "lo siento, I need to ask a favor of you."  
"Name it vada."  
"Can you watch Dante for me? Val dropped him off but some work came up."  
"Sure, where do I need to go?"  
"Don't worry about that, I sent a javy to get you. He'll stay with you and Dante till I get back. OK?"  
"OK vada."  
"Te amo."  
"Te amo."

You stretched and pulled on a pair of black tights, plaid button up in red and grey, slid on your knee high grey boots, and brushed your hair as you tried to put a leash on Dante. The pup kept wiggling away then there was a knock. You answered and smiled at javy.  
"Hey javy."  
"Hey (y/n)"  
"Mind helping me tame Dante so we can go?"

He nodded and held the pup so you could get his leash on. Then walked down to a suv waiting by the curb. The drive was short and as you three got out, Nevada and the others got in.  
"Thanks cariño. I owe you dinner for this."  
"No need vada, I love watching Dante."  
He kissed you and left as you walked to the playground.

Dante was playing with a few kids but quickly ran over when he seen you.  
"Tìa (y/n)"  
"Hey Dante. How's my favorite 8 year old?"  
"Good." He hugged you before tackling the pup, "you even brought dante!"  
"Of course, you two behave so well together."  
"Can I play with him?"  
He pouted and you rolled your eyes, "OK but stay in sight. It's only me and javy right now."

He smiled as you unclicked the leash and watched the two run off back towards the kids. You turned towards javy that sat on a bench in a hoodie still... 87° weather.  
"Javy?"  
"Hmmm."  
"It's 80° weather, do you really need the jacket?"  
You sat beside him as he pushed the jacket enough you caught the shape of the gun.  
"Oh."  
"It's not that bad. Don't worry."

You nodded, javy always was one of your favorite guys. He had a baby girl that his Mami watches for him while he works. He was polite and built/looked average but still strong enough to protect you... That's why vada liked pairing him to watch you. You two chit-chatted for a few minutes before Dante called you over. You walked over and Dante introduced you to the kids before asking you to show the puppy's trick. You obliged, you squatted down and said roll over. He rolled over. You said dance and the pup stood on his hind legs before turning around. You said bang bang and he fell back and laid still. You stood up and snapped your fingers.  
"venir también."  
He jumped up and walked over to your heel and sat down. The kids looked amazed and you told them to run and play, putting the leash on Dante and pulling walking him back to the bench.

The kids ran off and you sat beside javy petting the pup. It was almost 20 minutes later when you heard a cry of pain and kids screaming. You quickly ran over and found little dante was lying on the ground holding in tears. You helped him sit up and felt blood. Your eyes opened wide as you pulled the hand back to see the red. Parents were grabbing their kids and leaving as you silently cursed.

"Hey Dante, tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."  
"Tìa it hurts."  
You picked him up as javy rounded the corner with the pup. His eyes went wide as you Dante's jacket to his head. You were about to cry, you fucked up royally. Dante was bleeding, vada will be pissed and Val is going to kill you. Javy snapped you from your thoughts.  
"(Y/n)... Hey we need to get him to a doctor."  
"Yeah... Uh, yeah. Which way?"  
"This way, let me carry h..."  
"No! I did this, I fix it."

You ran behind javy and the pooch for two blocks to the ER. The nurse took him back and left you with the paper work. You filled out what you could remember and then They let only you back. Dante sat on a table and he was holding back tears.  
"Dante, you OK?"  
"I want Mami."  
"Oh baby," you hugged him, "Mami is busy... She won't be home till late, maybe even the morning."  
"Then I want tio."  
"Tio is working."  
"I want tio! Tio will make it better."  
"Dante hey look at me." You lifted his face and wiped the now falling tears, "what if I get you ice cream and we go back to my place and watch any movie you want."  
"Any?"  
"Si."  
"OK."  
"You just have to promise me one thing."  
"What tìa?"  
"Don't tell Mami or tio."  
He nodded.  
"You gotta promise me Dante."  
"I promise."  
"Good let's go."

Javy walked you two home after stopping by a shop for ice cream. You walked in and gave Dante the remote while you scooped the ice cream out. He picked through the selection and finally decided on Scooby-Doo. You gladly sat and watch as you two ate, you even made a small bowl for the pup. Javy was out in the hallway, opting to stay out so he wouldn't get dragged into the fight when Nevada got home.

A few hours later, vada came home and smiled.  
"How's my two favorite people?"  
"Great tio."  
"We had fun vada." You smiled.  
"Good... So what did you two do all day?"  
Nevada walked into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh apple before walking back to us.  
"Well tio, we played with Dante in the park and I made a bunch of new friends and we were playing. Then (y/n) took me to the hospital before we got ice cream and came home to watch Scooby-Doo." Dante was bouncing not even realizing he said the one thing you begged him not too.  
"Hospital?" Nevada looked to me at that.  
My heart sunk and I wanted to cry (he is going to to kill me... Or abandon me on the street.).  
"Yeah.... I got stitches In my head. It didn't hurt at all tio."  
Nevada walked over and ran his hands through Dante's hair and found the stitches. He examined them before brushing the hair back down.  
"My tough little nephew aren't ya," Nevada smiled, "would you mind spending the night? Mami won't get back till morning."  
"Thanks tio!"

Vada hugged Dante and sent him along with the pup to get ready for bed. The moment he heard the door shut he turned toward you and you broke.  
"Lo siento vada, I...i...I just looked away for a minute and he fell. I took him to get stitched up and...And...Please forgive me. I'm sorry."  
You started crying and vada hugged you to him, slowly dragging you In to his lap after he sat down.  
"Shhhhhhh... It's ok cariño. Accidents happen. Kids get hurt and they get better."  
"Your not mad?"  
"No cariño," he chuckled, "I'm not mad. Dante got hurt and you took care of him, you did good."  
You sniffled a little as you looked at him, "really?"  
"Val will be pissed but I'll take care of that." He smiled, "it's not his first time getting hurt."  
"I know vada."  
"Did you know it happened on my watch before?"  
You looked at him confused, "really?"  
"Yeah, he decided he could jump off the swing and fly. He couldn'ta d though and he scrapped his leg badly. I ran Him to the ER and they fixed him up with a few stitches. I was scared to tell my sister but she took it well after Dante showed her." He kissed your head, "Dante is a boy, he gets hurt. He grows and gets better."

You missed vada, "love you vada."  
"Love you too cariño."  
He rubbed your back until your soft sobs were passed. Then he stood you up with him.  
"It's late, let's tuck Dante and Dante in for the night and then I'll tuck you in."  
He winked and you blushed, "love to vada."  
He taps your ass as you started walking back, "not as much as I do."


	6. Just tell me cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get mad at vada for something he didn't do and don't know how to explain your over reaction.

"vada! Get away from me."  
"Cariño what did I do!"  
You threw the pillow at him as he went to hug you.   
"You know what you fucking did!"  
He sighed, he tried again to touch you but you stood up and ran to the bathroom. Locking the door before he could catch you, you puddle on the floor by the toilet crying.  
"Just tell me what I did (y/n)!"  
"Just leave me alone!"

You heard him punch the wall and you flinch, the noise that made meant he had to have bruised his knuckles. You listened and heard him walk away then a door slam shut. You let the tears go, slowly getting up and walking out to check the apartment... Empty. 

You sat on the couch and just looked at your broken cross necklace, the one he gave you. (Why would he break it? I knew he was mad but I thought we made up last night.... No harm, no foul and all.) Then you wake up to a broken necklace and a vada that didn't notice you were pissed about it. Yeah you did over react but you loved that necklace, he gave it to you. 

You laid curled in a ball on the couch crying, face covered by the pillow you threw at him. (God, it smelt like him.) This only made you cry more. Before you knew it, a wet nose pressed to your cheek as a fuzzy body was laying across you. You sniffled and pulled him in as you uncurled.  
"Oh Dante, you come to cheer up Mami."  
He wagged his tail.  
"My brave widdle pup," you baby talked him and ruffled his fur.

Then you seen it, a light flash of light from his mouth.... It looked like gold. You pinned him and opened his mouth to find a small piece of gold, matching the chain of the broken necklace.  
"Dante! What did you do!"  
You pulled it out and finally realized what happened. Dante must have pulled your necklace off the nightstand where you left it before your shower. He must've broke it and you just assumed it was vada cause he was still laying there when you came out. What have you done...

You were crying for a different reason, crying cause you yelled at vada for no reason and threw things at him. Now you really did feel crazy and worse of all... You had to tell vada you were mistaken. (Shit... Fuck.... I really screwed up.) You pulled your phone out and called him, it went to voicemail after one ring. He was ducking your calls. (Fuck... Vada please just answer.) 

Three calls and six texts later, you left a voicemail begging him to come home so you two could talk. Then you waited... One,two, three hours later. Nothing. Just before the fourth hour you heard the door open, in came one pissed off drunk Nevada and two guards. They frowned at you and stepped out the minute Nevada collapsed on the couch. You nodded a thank you and walked over to him cautiously.

"Vada?"  
"Que diablos quieres."  
"Lo siento vada..."  
"Shut up. Tu jodido... Estúpida perra, me culpas por todo."   
You cringe as he rolled to look at you, "vada this, vada that... You take and take and take and treat me like shit when it all goes wrong."  
Your eyes filled with tears and he scuffed, "and the crying. All you do is fucking cry and have panic attacks over nothing! No wonder the bastardos think I'm going soft. You fucking turn me into some fucking pushover!"

You couldn't hold back, you took off running to the bathroom and locked the door as he continued berating you through the door. You cried yourself to sleep, laying In the bath tub as Nevada punched the wall and shouted at you.

The next morning was quiet, you slowly left the bathroom to find a hungover Nevada sleeping half off the couch. You got a glass of water and aspirin out for him before changing into cleaner clothes. You walked back out and sat on the armrest and gently shook his body.  
"Morning vada."  
He groaned and fell the rest of the way off the couch. You bit back the chuckle and sat beside him on the floor as he slowly put himself together.  
"Talking to me now?"  
"Course vada, take some of these."  
You pulled a few aspirin and he swallowed them quickly, before looking at you.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's ok vada... I'm sorry too."  
"Why are you sorry?" 

You tucked under his arm, "I blamed you wrongly.... I didn't mean to be a bitch."  
"Just tell me cariño."  
"This," you showed him the broken chain, "I found this yesterday, I thought you broke it after our little fight the night before."  
"Cariño... Why would I break the chain?"  
"I don't know..." Then after I overreacted and you left, I found this in Dante's mouth." You looked down, "I didn't mean too blame you."

He squeezed you to him and kissed your forehead, "I forgive you... But next time, just tell me."  
"OK..."  
He tugged your face to look at him, "Cariño, I don't remember everything I said but... I'm sorry. I don't think your a cry baby. I don't hate you. I love when you call me to calm you down. I don't care if they think I went soft, I will fuck them up to fix that. I don't need to attack you for no reason."  
"But I am a cry baby."  
"No your not... You are perfect the way you are (y/n). Por favor don't let me fuck you up."

You smiled and kissed him, "your stuck with me vada..." You lifted up your hand with the engagement ring on it, "... Forever."  
He kissed you again, "good." He lifted up the broken necklace, "I'll get this fixed today. Just promise me you won't leave me and we'll be good."  
"Promise vada."


	7. Happy birthday vada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep quiet about your discomfort during sex and vada fixes it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********************warning******************  
> Smutty chapter

Today was Nevada's birthday, so you did what you usually did. You borrowed some of his cash, bought him a gift and some new lingerie, then you waited at home to see what his plans were. Usually he'd go to a club and makes sure to draw everyone's attention, once he decided on a strip club but it was during a fight and he left soon after arriving.... Didn't feel right but it sure did end the fight quickly. 

So here you were, you had just wrapped his gift and hid it in a bag in the closet. You smiled at the lingerie and decided to text him to see what he was planning.  
Y {whatcha doin?}  
N {business baby. why? What's up?}  
Y {just wondering what your plans were for the day.}  
N {idk... What were you thinking?}  
Y {just wondering if I can get comfortable or not.}  
N {get comfy cariño. I plan on staying in and sending the boys out for a while.}  
N {te amo}  
Y {te amo}

You smiled and looked at the lingerie again, "might as well get dressed then."  
Grabbing the bag you walk into the bathroom and start the shower. You scrub down and wash your hair, turning off the shower you towel off. Turn the straightener on and bunned your hair up so you can get dressed. The lingerie you picked out reminded you of that salsa dress he bought you for your 4th date. Except it was all lace and see through so... Probably shouldn't wear it around anyone else. It was a black, red lace frill along the halter neck line and the bottom asymmetrical cut starting a few inches from your hip and ending at your knee. It set on your hips perfectly, showing of your figure like vada always likes. Next you straightened your hair, then carefully adding a few curles away from your face to add a airy texture look. Then you started the make up, blood red lipsticks, eye liner, mascara, very light eye shadow, and you lotioned up so your skin would be velvety soft. You picked out red strappy heels, add a few inches to your hieghts and gives you a shapely rear for him to stare at. You smiled and double checked the mirror (no underwear or bra... I should skip the stockings too.).

You decided to set up the apartment, lit some candles, dimmed down the lights, and put on vada's favorite salsa record. You pulled some wine you picked up when you were out and you opened it, waiting for vada to text before pouring. You decided to surprise vada with a cake for two, red velvet with cream cheese frosting and a few small flowers and details you learned from watching baking shows. Thank God you started the cake before you got dressed and had enough time to frost it. You sat it on the counter with a single candle on top and then ran to your vibrating phone.

"Ola cariño."  
"Ola vada."  
"I'm heading home now, say 10 minutes and I'll be there."  
"OK papi."  
"Papi? I like that... Keep that up."  
"See you soon papi."

You hung up and smiled, waiting just a few minutes before pouring the wine and lighting the candles. You stood behind the counter and took deep breathes, everything was perfect. The door opened and he stepped in to the candle lit room and quickly shut the door. He seen you by the kitchen bar and smiled.  
"Happy birthday vada."  
"I have missed you all day cariño."  
"Oh how I have missed you papi."  
He seen the cake and wine and smiled, "should I make a wish or just kiss it."  
He walked over and took in your blush as he kissed you, then blew out the candle. He took a wine glass and sipped it as he looked at the cake.  
"A little fancy don't you think?"  
"I had time papi."  
He bit back a moan, "you even dressed up for me. Let me see."

You walked around the bar and stood Infront of him and gave a small twirl. He did groan at that, then sat the glass down and grabbed your waist.  
"You know me so well cariño."  
"I try papi."  
His eyes danced over your skin before pulling you closer and picking up the beat to the music. He started to dance with you, leading you carefully and not hiding each attempt to feel your skin. Soon it became less dancing and more foreplay.  
"Dios mio, your not wearing anything under that dress."  
"No papi, not a thing."  
He growled in your ear and let a hand slip down under the dress and grinned like a predator, "mi, mi...No estás solo mojado para mi."

You whimpered and he walked you backwards to the bedroom slowly. He pushed you on the bed, lifting a leg up as he slid over you. He was moving against you, slowly letting his belt rub against your core. His lips graze your neck, slowly working to your ear.  
"Oh cariño, you know just what I like."  
He pushed the skirt up to your waist, then slipped a finger in. He slowly worked you, watching you work yourself on his hand.  
"Por favor papi, more."  
He added a second finger and your body started doing all the work. He slipped in a third finger and he had to hold your waist down as you two makeout between moans.  
He chuckled and pulled away, "fucking yourself with my hand, no Eres solo mi chica traviesa."  
"More papi, por favor more."  
He pulled his hand away, "I think your ready... All fours cariño."

He slowly licked his fingers as you rolled over, proping yourself up. You heard his belt and felt the bed shift, then you felt his hands again. He held your waist and lined up against you.  
"Ready?"  
You nodded.  
"Remember, say the word and we stop."  
You nodded again.  
"Speak cariño."  
"Yes papi."  
He slowly pushed in, filling you fully as you both moan. He gave a few soft thrust before changing angles and ramming in. He set a bruising pace as you whimpered, one hand slipping under you to finger your clit. His other steadying your hips as his teeth undid the strap in the back, letting the halter fall down and reveal your breasts.

You were lost, the feeling of him controlling you was blissful. He slipped his hand from your hip to your throat, pulling you up roughly and thrusting into you with twice as much force. It stopped feeling good, it became painful but you couldn't speak. His hand was barely letting you breath let alone speak. Your body was shutting down on you, refusing to fight against vada as your voice was lost. You gasped for air and felt tears roll down your cheek, your arms barely holding onto his hand on your neck like he liked. Before you could process it, you came on him. He kept going until you came two more times and he emptied into you.

He let go of your throat and watched you drop on the bed. He fell on top of you, catching himself just above you smiling.  
"That was amazing."  
He smiled and kissed your back. He frowned when you didn't reply, then seen your form starting to shake. A soft whine escaped your mouth and he quickly rolled you over as you struggled against him to hide your face.  
"Cariño, what's wrong? Was I to rough?"  
You just whimpered as he grabbed your face just hard enough to make you look at him.  
"(Y/n) did I..."  
His face fell at the thought of hurting you, quickly pulling you up to him. He hugged you to him and shushed you, trying to steady himself enough to fix this.

He carried you to the bathroom and ran a hot bath, he pulled the dress off and pulled a few towels from the closet and grabbed the wine and glasses from the kitchen. He brought a bag of frozen peas too. He helped you into the tub and slid in behind you, his arms holding you close to him. He kissed your head before handing you a glass and rested the peas on your neck. You groaned at the sudden cold and pushed it off shaking your head.  
"Cariño, it'll bruise if we don't ice it."  
You softly whimpered and he put the ice back on your throat and wiped your tears.  
"Shhhhhhh... It's ok cariño. I didn't mean to hurt you... Por favor let me help."  
You nodded and he kissed your head, "that's my girl."  
He smiled as you rested your head on his chest, he held the bag in place lightly with one hand as the other was rubbing soft circles on your tummy. He hummed in your ear as you loosened up.  
"Mira a ti, mi pequeña sirena"  
She tried to chuckle but it turned to a cry at the pain. He sighed and started humming again, a song you heard a time or two. It was something he hummed to his nephew Dante when he stayed over. You smiled and he kissed your head.  
As if he could read your mind, he spoke softly into your hair, "my mother use to sing it to me when I was sad. She said that it was my own song to cheer me up.... Funny part is I don't think I ever heard her sing it to anyone else."  
Your hand reached back and stroked his cheek, he kissed your hand and continued humming.

After a little bit, he kissed your head and slowly stood up. He helped you up and dried you off before carrying you to the bed room and giving you one of his shirts. He smiled when he seen you perk up a little.  
"Hop in bed cariño, I'll be right back."  
You did as he said and did a quiet laugh at his return, he brought the whole cake and two forks. He slipped into bed after slipping on boxers and picked up the TV remote to find another baking show to watch. You tried to stay quiet, speaking would only hurt your throat more, as he cuddled up with you and shared the cake. Needless to say, the rest of the night was spent like that, no words said until he sighed a soft te amo to you as you rolled into him to sleep. You mouthed te amo on his chest and drifted off to sleep with him.


	8. Créeme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada has complications at work and you come to his rescue. Then he strikes a nerve.

Nevada was use to getting injuries. He's been shot, stabbed, punched, kicked, and he doesn't even remember what else. He gets shot at often, that's why he has body guards. Yet, sometimes the bastards are lucky enough to get him. That's why he has a doctor on call for house visits when needed... But then again, he isn't guaranteed to show up quick enough. Like today.

It was almost midnight, Nevada was cursing under his breath as he called the doc. Right to voicemail. He threw his phone down on the floor and clutched his still bleeding side. He had pressure on it but it felt like it wasn't helping. The SUV went through two red lights and took a corner sharp, he flinched as he shifted and his wound tugged. Luckily they were almost home. They pulled up to the building, Raf and Gabby pulled him out and got him up to the apartment. They knocked and waited for you to answer. 

"Coming!" You called as you ran over to the door. Your face dropping at the sight of a bloody vada being carried into your apartment.  
"What happened?"  
"Business cariño, Maldito negocio."  
"Your bleeding."  
"I know! Jodido imbécil me disparó!" He yelled.  
You retracted at his raised voice and the men laid him on the couch. You could tell he was in pain and didn't mean to snap at you, you just need to be strong.  
"Is anyone coming to fix it?"  
"Hijo de puta no contesta su teléfono."

You turned and ran to the bathroom. Nevada saw and growled, he wasn't in the mood to calm his fucking fiance let alone able to move to do so. But he was surprised when she came running back to the couch beside him with a few things in hand.

"Can you get me a pair of scissors, water, alcohol... Preferably vodka and scotch, and a few of the holey towels from the kitchen?"  
The men stood surprised at your words, so you snapped, "hurry por favor!"  
They ran to the kitchen and grabbed what you asked for as you threaded a needle with dental floss, opening the little first aid kit on the coffee table she pushed to the side. The men came back and laid a towel out and tossed a few by her other side, the scissors, water and alcohol were placed beside the first aid kit.

"Take your shirt off."  
You slowly helped vada pull the shirt off and lay on his side so you could see his wound. Clean edges but the bullet didn't go through. You bit your lip and picked up the water bottle and cleaned of the blood to see if there were any signs of nicking a artery since it wasn't near any organs.You took the flash light to look deeper, It looked clean so you poured a little alcohol and winced as vada screamed.  
"Sorry, it needs to be cleaned."  
You pulled off the scarf you had been wearing earlier and handed it to him, "stuff that in your mouth."  
"Why?"  
"This is going to hurt... Alot."  
"Cariño I..."  
You placed a hand beside the wound and he growled.  
"Créeme vada... Por favor créeme."  
He put the scarf in his mouth and you motioned the men over, "hold him down."

They nodded and you shakily grabbed the tweasers and took a deep breath. You moved to the wound and bit down on the flashlight and slowly stuck them in to grab the bullet. He screamed but between your free hand pushing him down and the men holding him, he didn't move. You pulled it out and dropped it on the towel, before you pour the alcohol over it again. It was clean, not rips you could see so you motioned for them to let go and vada groaned.

"How do you know that?"  
"Know what?" You turned to grab the needle.  
"This." He motioned to his side.  
"My dad was a paramedic, I learned a few things." She handed him the bottle, "I'd drink some amor, it'll help with the stitches."  
He took a sip as you slowly started the stitches. He winced at each tie off you did.  
"I didn't know that."  
"Maybe because I didn't tell you. I don't like talking about my parents you know."  
"I know cariño." He turned to his men and waved them off, "take the night off boys."

They left, you finished the patch job and wiped off the blood. You washed your hands before walking back over to sit beside him.  
He looked at his wound and smiled, "good job cariño."  
"Thanks vada."  
You stole a kiss and ghosted your fingers over the wound, "I should cover that."  
"Later cariño, just lay here for now."  
He tugged you to his lap, leaning you back against his chest.  
"OK vada... Te amo."  
"Te amo cariño"

He sighed, "(y/n)?"  
"Mmmhhhhhmmmmmmm?"  
"Tell me about your parents." He softly massaged your tummy.  
"Well, they met at work. He was a medic and she was a nurse.... They said it was love at first sight. They had me a year later right after the wedding. Then my brother three years later."  
"Tell me about them, what are they like?"  
"They were great parents... Taught me alot." You sighed, "can we not vada. I don't want too."  
"OK... But can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why don't you talk about your family? We've been together, what a year and a half now... You don't mention them or see them."  
"Well, you vada." You sighed, "your the reason why I don't see them."  
He looked insulted, "what?"  
"Let's not talk about it."  
"You said it was my fault?"

"Don't worry about it vada!" You stood up and went to the kitchen.  
Vada sat up, "no I want to hear this."  
"Well I don't want too."  
"Cariño..."  
His voice fell on deaf ears on she put up the things she had asked for and grabbed.  
"Cariño look at me."  
You didn't and he stood up, wincing at the pull from the stitches and you quickly stopped him.  
"Lay back down! Vada you could rip the stitches out."  
He mumbled something but laid down as you carefully helped him.

"What did you mean?"  
"After are first few dates, I told them about you and they didn't approve. They knew your reputation and would disown me if I stayed with you."  
"Mi amor, I didn't kn..."  
"Of course not vada. I didn't tell you. I didn't want the reminder of disappointing them for my own happiness."  
You teared up and he pulled you into a hug.  
"Shhhhhhh... Hey hey hey, come on... Everything will be fine."  
"I know vada, cause I got you."  
You sat down on his lap and massages his wound, "I will always have you."  
He kissed you before pulling you down to lay on him.  
"Te amo mi enfermera privada."  
"Supongo que necesito un traje de enfermera ahora." You smirked.  
"Oh, no te preocupes ... Te compraré una." He smirked, "No podemos tener a mi enfermera fuera del uniforme cuando ella está cuidando de mí."  
You swatted his shoulder, "naughty naughty vada."  
"Love you too cariño."


	9. familia pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada tries to make things better.

Nevada was a caring person at times. He could actually be compassionate and loving. You knew that. But you also knew sometimes he tries to go to far, tries to fix something unfixable. 

Vada also has a thing about family. He takes care of his sister Val who lived in the hieghts, but of his other two sisters needed help he wouldn't hesitate to send money or anything. If one of his men were having trouble, they got a few days off and a little cash. He always said family came first and he always made sure to protect his men's family. It also started the current situation you were in unfortunately.

After telling vada a while back that you don't talk to your family because of him and knowing you use to be close, he wanted to fix it. He snooped through your things, and found a little information. He knew you weren't from the hieghts but lived in New York. Your parents were a paramedic and nurse, you use to eat Sunday lunch with them every week... And they sent you a birthday card even though they wouldn't see you. After more snooping then he wanted to do, he finally found names. He sent his men to find where they lived, work, anything they could without contact.

After a few weeks they got him the info and vada decided to pay them a visit while you were busy. He wasn't sure how this would go, but he knew he needed to. So he drives over, walks to the door and knocked as his men sat outside in the SUV. He was about to walk away when the door opened slowly.

"Hello?"  
"(M/n)?"  
"Yes." She watched him carefully raise his hand to shake.  
"I'm Nevada Ra..."  
"I know who you are. What do you want?" She glared.  
"I wanted to talk Mami." He bit his lip after it slipped.  
"You aren't my son, don't call me that."  
"But I am en..."  
"She's not my daughter. Not since she started seeing you."  
"It's more then seeing Mami, we're engaged."

She slammed the door shut and he sighed before knocking again. She opened it all the way.  
"She stopped being my daughter the day she said she was in love with you."  
"Mira (look), I know you don't like me. I don't fucking care about that. But I do care about your daughter and her happiness."  
"she's no.."  
He interrupted, "she is your fucking daughter, she looks just like you!"  
The woman stopped, and looked down.  
"(Y/n) loves you, she misses you. I had no idea about this until she was laying in my arms crying. She once told me that she didn't use to have panic attacks that bad until after she lost you." He sighed, "she use to tell me stories all the time about you and her dad and brother. Vacations, ball games, normal family things... hell she went on and on about family dinners every Sunday. She even said she missed it."  
"What's your point?" She looked up just enough to see his face.  
"I don't want to be the reason she misses you. I don't care if you never acknowledge me. Hell, I'll never step foot on this property again... But don't make her stay away. (Y/n) doesn't deserve it."  
"But she chose you ov..."  
"Dios mio (dear god), I don't fucking care if I ever met you or anyone else in your fucking family! I just want (y/n) to be happy!" He looked away, "and she won't truelly be happy until she has her family back."

There was a long pause, vada felt defeated and went to walk away when it happened.  
The woman nodded, "deal. Tell her to stop by Sunday... And you too."  
Vada turned back towards her and pointed at himself. She nodded and bit her lip before finishing.  
"If you make her happy, we shouldn't judge so harshly.... But that can change."  
"Of course Mami," he smirked, "Cosas extrañas han pasado (stranger things have happened)."  
"Don't make me regret this." She mumbled as he left feeling victorious.

That night he picked you up from work, to your surprise.  
"Hey chico (boy)."  
"Hola preciosa (hello gorgeous)." He opened the door, "hop in."  
You got in and kissed him passionately before pulling back to lean against him as you watched his face carefully and that to happy grin.  
"What's with you papi?" You poked his chest, "got a novia (Girlfriend) on the side."  
"Never," he chuckled and kissed your cheek, "Nadie se compara contigo bebé (nobody compares to you baby)."  
You giggled as his beard scratched your lips, "then spill vada."  
"Got any plans for Sunday?"  
"Nope. Why?" You tucked in under his arm with your face in his chest.  
"You do now... We're eating with your parents."

You went stiff, your body pulling away before he could process your reaction. His face dropped just a little, his hand grabbing your arm so you didn't fall off the seat.  
"Cariño?"  
"My parents hate me." You muttered.  
"No they hate me."  
"What did you do vada?"  
" I might have visited your Mami and got her to invite us to lunch Sunday."  
You didn't even think, just punched his shoulder like it was him punching the wall. He winced and quickly grabbed your wrists to stop you from repeating.  
"(Y/n) I thought you'd be happy. You miss them."  
"They disowned me because I love you! I don't need them if it means loosing you."

Your breath hitched and your head pounded. Another panic attack as vada tugged you back into his chest.  
"Shhhhhhh.... I got you. Breath baby, just breath."  
Your heart slowed, head shifted into the crook of his neck.  
"That's it breath... Just breath."  
"Vada?"  
"Mmmhhhhhmmmmmmm?"  
"Thank you."  
"Te amo (I love you)." He kissed her head.  
"Te amo vada."


	10. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada calms a sad you In a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me  
> Give me Raul smutty  
> With lots of fluff  
> And don't skip the love
> 
> ********Smut chapter**********

Every since you met him, vada loved just staring at you. Just look at you as you read, or watch TV, or cuddle against him... You would blush and ask why he always stares and he would say it's because he loves you. It was sweet and he heard it from his crew all the time about him going soft and he'd have to prove otherwise but truth was, he was getting soft.

You didn't realize this until he took you out one night for a business meeting. He bought you a dress, a pair of heels that you could barely walk in, and promised it would be quick. It wasn't a great day for you, you got sick that morning and wasn't holding food very well but starving at the same time. You knew something was up, but how could you explain it to vada when you didn't even know it.

The night went quick as promised, the deal was reached in less then a hour, you ate with the small group, and as if on cue... The sick feeling hit you. You excused yourself and hurried to the bathroom. You didn't throw up, just felt flushed and then it subsided. You straightened up and was stepping out as vada was about to knock on the door.

"You OK cariño?"

"Yeah vada, I just want to go home."

"OK... Let's head back and give it a few minutes. Then we'll go home."

You nodded and walked back out with him, and as if on cue a few minutes later the check came and vada swept you away. He went straight home and watched as you walked in, walking and falling on the bed. He frowned and sat beside you.

"Cariño, you feeling OK?"

"Yeah vada... I'm OK."

He frowned and stroked your hair, "por favor, talk to me."

"I'm just worried.... Lunch with my parents and this damn sickness that won't go away."

"Shhhhhhh....I got you... I got you." He kissed her forehead, "don't worry cariño."

You sniffled to hide your wanting to cry, he kissed your head again and pulled you up into his lap. He held you right and rocked you a little, humming softly. You slowly calmed, tucking your head into the crook of his neck.

His hand ran up your back, it Pulled the zipper down the dress and he pushed it off your shoulders. You peppered neck with kisses and he hummed in a approval.

"Don't start what you can't finish cariño."

"Who said I couldn't finish?"

He chuckled and swung one of your legs around to the otherside so you were straddling him.

"Baby, I'm doing this for you... You have all control. Entender? (Understand?)"

You nodded, "yes papi."

"What do you want?"

"You papi... Inside me."

He pushed the skirt up and pushed his pants down. He tugged his underwear down and pushed yours to the side. He looked you in the eyes, leaned his forehead against yours, and whispered.

"You sure you want this?"

You nodded and kissed him feverishly as he slid you down on him. Half way through it turned to moaning in his mouth. He chuckled a little and leaned back, just watching you slowly rocking your hips against his. He grabbed the sheets and squeezed, this time it was all bout you... All about his cariño. He didn't move until she wanted him to, he didn't speed up unless she asked for it. He made sure she wanted everything before he started.

Once you leaned forward, hands flat against his chest and nodded, he started thrusting. He went slow, and you whimpered at the torturous pace. You tugged at his knees and he lifted them up, you grabbed his upper arm with one hand nodded.

"Por favor papi, faster... Harder."

He moaned, god he loves hearing you ask for it. So he does sped up and he smacked into you shoving you forward. Your mouth opened wide and you were panting for breath... His hands almost bruising your waist. It wasn't long before she came on him and he stopped... Praying you wanted more so he didn't die.

"Vada," you whimpered, "why'd you stop?" 

"Tell me... Tell me you want more."

You groaned, "god yes, papi I want more. Don't stop."

He kissed you and went back to the hard pace before groaning, he was close and he needed a better position.

"Can we roll over cariño?" 

You bent down and he rolled you over, pushed all the way in and kissed you.

He smiled, "how about a new position?"

You cocked your head, "just tell me what to do vada."

He bit his lip, you were always so submissive... That's why it was hard for him to do what he was trying to do. So he leaned down and kissed you again.

"Cariño, you have all the power right now. I can't do anything with out asking."

"OK... I want to try something new. Tell me what to do vada."

He groaned, "stick your finger in me."

You raised a brow, clearly confused.

He sighed, "these right here," he kissed your fingers, then dragged them down to his ass, "push in here."

"Vada... I..."

"We don't have too." He sighed waiting for the rejection.

You kissed him, "vada, I have things better then these fingers."

He looked closely, "you mean..."

"Not unless you want that, I have a lot smaller then the one you use on me vada."

He bit his lip, then nodded as he pulled out. You got up and went to your jewelry box, the back compartment hidden inside. You pulled a little ring vibrater. You sucked on it as you turned around and walked back to him. He was staring at you again, that same look that he called love. You walked over and sat beside him on the bed before pulling it with a pop from your mouth.

"You will barely feel it in you... Until I press the button."

He just looked at it to you and back. He nodded and you kissed him.

"Don't worry... I got you vada." He smiled at your words, "lay back and let me take care of you."

He shook his head, "cariño, I don't want you..."

"Vada lay back on the bed."

He had a look of disbelief, you were actually commanding him. He laid down and spread his legs for you. You straddled his hips again and slid him in. He watched you with uncertainty, afraid of this being to much. You bent forward and kissed him.

"Remember are safety?"

"Traffic light," he sighed.

"Good, use it vada." He nodded as you put your forehead to his, "créeme (trust me)."

"I do... I always trust you."

You blushed, "good... Here we go."

You leaned back and slipped your hand behind you and between his legs. You felt him twitch as you ran a smooth finger over his balls and a whimper as you reached his puckered hole. You pressed it in and watched his face as you turned it on. He gasped and came in you immediately, making you moan as he grabbed your thighs to force you to stay still. His grip lightened, and his eyes fluttered. You removed your finger and kissed his lips lazily as he let out a short breath from his nose, it tickled.

"How was that vada?"

"Perfecto (perfect.)."

You giggled, "I take it we will do that more often."

"Cada jodido noche bebé (every fucking night baby)."

You giggled and kissed his chest. 


	11. Familia pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family lunch on Sunday and an apology.

It was sunday, you were finally going to see your parents again for the first time in almost two years. On one hand you were excited, on the other you were scared. Vada wasn't the best type of person to be around your parents, in fact he is everything your parents hate. Maybe because they didn't know the vada you did. The one that is caring, sweet, and can calm you down with few words. The one that cuddles you and pushes women off him at clubs. The committed Nevada Ramirez that few ever see.

It was about 11 as you stepped out of the shower and toweled off. You twisted your hair as you pulled it back into a soft braid. You tugged on high neck line dress and slipped on a pair of ballet flats. You were doing your lip gloss and eye lashes when a set of hands wrapped around your waist. You looked up in the mirror and smiled, your precious vada with a bad case of bedhead was kissing your shoulder.

"Hermosa Cariño."

"Thanks vada," you turned around and kissed him, "get ready or we'll be late."

He rolled his eyes and went about getting ready. He styles his hair and went to put on clothes, all black of course. He tugged on the leather jacket and slipped his sunglasses onto his face.

"Vamos a cariño, no quiero hacer una mala primera impresión (Come on honey, I do not want to make a bad first impression)," he joked as he took your hand and walked out to the waiting Escalade. Gabby and Niko were waiting in the front, nodding a hello as you got in. Vada told them to go and be quick about it, then he tucked you under his arm.

"Doing OK querido (sweetheart)."

"Just nervous," you shivered and bit your lip, "so nervous."

"Breath amor," he kissed your forehead, "just breath."

You took deep breathes and nodded.

"I got you cariño, nothing can happen to you when your with Trujillo."

You kissed his shoulder and he smiled. The SUV pulled up outside your family home. A simple two story home, brick exterior, small pourch and parking on the street only due to the one car driveway being full. You took a deep breath and pulled back so vada could get out. He walked around and opened your door, helping you out and walking you to the big red door. You had 10 minutes to spare, you grabbed his hand and nodded. Vada knocked, squeezing your hand to ground you as your heart fluttered.

Your mother opened the door with a soft smile, "(y/n)... Nevada."

"Hello mommy," you smiled and vada nodded, "hey Mami."

You elbowed vada as a warning and your mother opened the door. You two stepped in and walked over to take a seat on the couch after your mom motioned for it. Vada made a whisper joke about it being the first time parents willingly let him in their house you nudged him again holding back a laugh. Not even a minute later, you heard a voice.

"Ma, is the food ready yet? I'm starv..."

A short man with a choppy hair cut, came running down the stairs and stopped with big eyes. You chuckled and waved.

"Sup bro."

"(Y/n)... You're here." He froze, "with Ramirez..... Nevada Ramirez."

You smiled as Nevada smirked, "Hola hermano. (Hello brother.)"

"Querido dios es cierto ... (Y/n) es joder nevada ramirez. (Dear god it's true.... (Y/n) is fucking Nevada Ramirez)."

"(B/n)!" Mommy slapped him upside his head, "language."

"Sorry mommy." He rubbed his head and you laughed, "so sorry."

"Your whiter then a ghost dude, stop acting like your a gangster...your Eminem." You chuckled at your brother.

"Darling, the roast is ready. table is set." Your dad walked in and barely looked at you before motioning for you to come along. 

Everyone walked to the dinning room, and took a seat as your dad brought in the roast and your mom brought in the wine. She poured out the glasses and took her seat by your brother as your father sat down. He still didn't look at Nevada nor but a glance at you. Everyone took turns making a plate and then mom started making conversation again.

"So, (y/n). How have you been?"

You couldn't think of what to say... Everything sounded kinda rude and you knew vada was thinking the same words. _ **I've been around him To long, damn it vada.why Do i think like you.**_

"Good. I work at the store yet." You nodded.

"That's good." She smiled her fake smile and you just prayed it wouldn't get more Awkward.

"Are we not gonna talk about th..." Your mom stomped his foot as your dad glared at your brother for speaking.

"Can we just address this now and be done with it?" You didn't realize you spoke until you felt vada nudge you.

"Talk about what?" Your father glared, "how you picked this criminal over us."

_**low blow dad... Don't do this.** _

"you gave me a ultimatum and didn't even let me choose before you threw me out."

"Because your stupid enough to think we'd let you have both!" He yelled and you flinched back.

Vada hand went to your thigh and gave a little squeeze to remind you he was there, "there's no need to yell."

Vada gave that charming grin and your dad hissed back, "it's my fucking house I'll yell if I want!"

"Papi please..."

"Don't you fucking dare... You are just some whore to me, you picked him and you will never be a (l/n) again!"

Your dad stood up and pointed at you as vada grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He shoved your dad into the wall and growled something into his ear. You grabbed his arm.

"Vada, por favor no hagas esto. (Please don't do this.)" 

Vada released his grip and turned away. You tugged his hand and squeezed it, kissing his cheek as he looked at you.

"Vada let's just go... This wasn't a good idea."

He nodded and kissed your cheek, "anything you want cariño."

You blushed and started towards the door when vada turned around and walked back towards your dad, "by the way. Your daughter calls me papi too."

You bit back the laugh that tried to escape and could already see his stupid smirk as he succeeded in pissing off your dad. He walked over and put his arm around your shoulders. You turned your head and kissed his knuckles as you stepped out of the house. He walked out to the SUV and opened your door and told the men to go to a restaurant.

"I'll get you some good food, that Cuban place you beg me to take you to.... I'll even dance if you want." He wrapped his arm around you and kissed you. "Who needs that family when you have this one."

The guys up front nodded and made a few remarks, laughing as you perked up.

"Love you vada.... And you guys too, all of them. Mi verdadera familia. (My true family.)"

The boys chuckled as vada shifted in the seat, pulling you closer to him.

"Love you cariño," he rested his nose against your hair and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I did this cariño. I shouldn't meddle."

"No vada, I love that you did.... You reminded me of why I shouldn't miss them."

He chuckled, "good... I hate when your at me."

"I'm not mad vada," you laughed, "I can't believe you told my dad I call you papi too."

"Its true," He smirked, "who's your papi?"

"You vada," you giggled, "always you papi."

He smiled, "hey cariño, you didn't have a panic attack when I broke your dad's arm? You realize that."

"You didn't break his arm first. Second, honestly... It was kinda romantic. You protected me vada." 

"I always will.... Cause your a Ramirez now."

"(Y/n) Ramirez... I like it... Te amo." You kissed him as the SUV stopped.

"Te amo...Siempre te amaré niña. (I love you... I will always love you girl.)"


	12. nevada my hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a first with nevada... that you never wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this does contain menstrual periods and disgusting occurrences that are sadly part of a woman's life. This idea came from a talk me and a friend had about how guys respond to periods.

You felt the sticky feeling and peeled the sheets back praying for it to be a wet dream... nope. There was red and plenty of it, coating your legs and the sheets. You pushed vada's arms from your waist and shot out of bed to the bathroom. You slammed and locked the door, **this is embarrassing. I just bled all over myself, bed, and fiance... god it feels disgusting and how can I face him after this. Fuck last time this happened the guy wouldn't look at me and lost my number. No vada isn't that dramatic, he wouldn't throw me out over accidental menstrual bled on him as we slept.... shit I'm over reacting.**

"Cariño what's wrong?"

Nevada sat up in bed and felt an odd feeling. He lifted the sheets and seen blood where you had been laying and down his front, from his stomach to his knees... blood smears. His eyes went wide, he ran to bathroom door and tried to open it to no prevail. He knocked and spoke through the door.

"(Y/n) talk to me here... what wrong?"

You whimpered as you scrubbed yourself clean, washing up in the shower. You heard him calling and ignored it... god you just wanted to go back in time and skip the sex and put on a fucking pad... why did your period have to start early?

"Open the door (y/n). Por favor cariño."

"Go away vada!"

"I will break this door down." He paused, "just tell me what is going on."

"It's nothing vada, don't worry."

"I have blood on me, I should worry."

You looked to the door and sighed, slowly getting out and walking to unlock the door. You stopped with your hand on the lock.

"Vada?"

"Talk to me cariño."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Lo prometo (I promise), now open the fucking door."

You unlocked the door and slowly peeked your head through the small crack, "I...I....I...I just started... Aunt flow cam...." You sighed, "I fucking hate my uterus."

Nevada looked confused then you walked back to the tub as he walked in and he seen some blood still on your legs. It clicked in his head.

"You started your period. That's what all this is about?"

You wouldn't look at him, but he didn't care. He walked over and hugged you tight, holding back a chuckle.

"Cariño look at me."

"I'd rather not."

He did laugh at that, "baby I don't care of you bled on me. It washes off.... I just care that your OK."

You blushed into his chest.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah vada."

"Then look up at me."

You looked up and bit your lip, "yeah vada?"

"It's fine, don't worry." 

You started crying and he just shushed you until your stomach started to cramp up. You pushed him away and whimpered as you rubbed your stomach. He helped you into the tub and drew a hot bath. He cleaned up with a little muttering in Spanish that you believe was 'girl thinks I would kill her for this? It's disgusting but I have had worse from a lot less beautiful.'

You smiled, vada is really something else. He has this reputation for being a asshole drug lord that throws kids off bridges to get hit by trains and all I've ever seen is this sweet guy that trys so hard to be perfect for me and a badass leather jacket wearing king to the people of the hieghts... No wonder they call him Trujillo.

After a little soak, he pulled you out and helped dry you off before leaving you to do 'whatever the fuck you do'. You laughed before the cramps hit again. He came back 10 minutes later and handed you your favorite pj's fresh from the dryer so they were amazingly warm. He kissed you and pulled you out to the couch. The bed was deconstructed but the mattress had a stain, Instead you see the comforter tossed over the couch with extra pillows on it. He pulled you into his lap and made you rest with your back to his belly. He covered you two up, turned the TV on to some cooking competition and kissed your head as he held you. It felt nice, it really did but the cramps weren't leaving and were kinda ruining it. You whimpered and winced, vada noticed.

"What's wrong cariño?"

"I'm just cramping... God my it hurts."

You started rubbing your belly without noticing,  _ **wait... That isn't me. Is vada rubbing my belly?**_ you look back the best you could and he chuckled.

"Mami always told Val to rub her belly when she got cramps. There was alot more Mami told her but I really didn't want to hear it."

You giggled and kissed his cheek the best you could, "thanks vada... It feels good."

He smiled and kept it up, just rubbing your belly mindlessly as you two watched TV. You were half asleep by the end of the first episode, then your stomach growled and you had a random craving. 

You had of course had a period before around Nevada, but he never really witnessed it. He didn't see how you went out of your way to make sure he didn't see your tampons and pads, he never seen you cramping or moody because you took your midol religiously, and he definitely never witnessed the blood because you kept clean. You always was prepared for it, always on time or a day late.... Never early. You felt bad for anyone that had to witness you without the medicine and well stocked supplies. Yet for some reason Nevada barely seemed phased, he never seen you like this before but it didn't bother him. He didn't question any of it or anything like what you experienced or heard from what few friends you had. He was like normal, well maybe just a little nicer... Like when he fucks up and makes you cry and has to fix it. 

You fidgeted just a little and then your tummy grumbled again, vada bit back a laugh, "are you hungry cariño?"

You nodded.

"What would you like, I'll send a guy for it."

"Cuban.... And a milk shake."

Vada made a face that screamed 'weirdo' but called up a runner and sent him for the food. He brought it by shortly later and you two ate. You kept getting up to pee afterwards, much to his annoyance. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

Nevada heard you Yelp in the bathroom and quickly went to help. Knocking before opening the door to see you staring at a empty drawer.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm out."

He raised a brow as you turned towards him, obviously he didn't get it.

"Vada I'm out of my supplies... No pads, no tampons, no medicine."

"Then we'll go buy it."

"You'll go with me to buy that stuff?" You looked taken aback.

"I love you cariño and if I have to buy that stuff for you, I will." He kissed your forehead, "go ahead and change so we can go."

You ran to the room and stole a pair of his sweatpants that he swears he doesn't own, tugged on your hoodie shirt that hides your body and pulled your hair into a messy bun. You slid on your shoes and walked out to vada, he looked confused again.

"Your wearing that cariño?"

"I'm to bloated for my jeans, I don't like those shirts and dresses, and my hair is a mess to leave down. Is it bad?" You got concerned about how it looked now and went to change when he grabbed your arm.

"No, you look beautiful."

"I look homeless... I'll go put on something else."

"Cariño stop.... Would it be better if I just go?"

You froze, "do I look that bad? Lo siento(I'm sorry), I'll go force myself in those jea..."

He kissed you to shut you up, "just stay here baby. I'll pick that stuff up for you, besides I had a few things I needed."

You nodded, "OK vada, do you know what I need?"

"I got it covered cariño. Go lay down and get comfy, I'll be back shortly."

You kissed him goodbye and went back to the couch to lay in your little fort of sorts, watching TV.

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada walked down to a small corner drug store, cash in his pocket to get what you needed. He didn't think it would be hard, but then again, he was buying stuff he had no clue about. He finds the section and several different brands, he seen no difference in them and noticed a little girl staring from another isle.  _ **This is why I don't shop for myself.**_ He quickly grabbed a box and frowned trying to guess what you liked. Settling on unscented variety pack, he the. Tossed a soft container of pads in. It said something about wings and leak protection  _ **Definitely need that.**_ he walked to the aspirin isle and found the name you told him, Midol. Then noticed six different kinds. He grabbed the one that said complete figuring it should cover any of your problems.

He was picking up some scotch and stopped beside a display full of chocolate. He tossed a few in and went to pay. There was no line, and a younger woman waiting behind the counter. He sat the basket up there and she looked irritated, rolling her eyes before scanning the items. She made it to the pads and tampons and smiled at him, he felt this odd feeling of awkwardness... Not the kind you gave off but centered at him. She giggled at the chocolate and looked up.

"Lucky girl to have a man do her shopping."

He rolled his eyes and didn't acknowledge her. She went on and gave a total. He handed her the cash and grabbed the bag as she slipped her number in the bag on the receipt. He rushed home and walked over to you.

"Cariño, don't make me do that again." He huffed.

You giggled and kissed him, "my hero."

"Just tell me I got the right ones." He sat down beside you as you checked them out.

"Good enough," you kissed his cheek, "is that chocolate?"

"Yes." He smiled, "didn't know if you would want any later."

"Or right now.... Share with me?"

He kissed you and shares the chocolates and spent the rest of the day curled up together watching TV. You kept thanking vada and telling him how amazing he was, because you never expected Nevada to be OK with your periods like he was.  _ **I guess I'm still learning... I don't know all of vada yet.**_


	13. Planning ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Nevada to do some wedding planning.

You two have been engaged for almost 9 months. That's when it dawned on you, you haven't even started planning the wedding. You didn't even set a date yet. Of course, it has been a slightly hectic time but this early planning doesn't require much. So you decided that you two needed to do a little planning. 

It was a Sunday in February, a slow day for vada. He did a little work but always got home early unless he needed to use you at a meeting. Luckily today, he would be home around 6 and promised a quiet night in. You made a small meal and got his favorite dessert, bought a bottle of wine that he liked and set up the small table by the window. You drew the curtains back and had everything ready. He would be home shortly, minutes to be honest. You set the food at the table and ran to the door to wait.

Like clockwork, the door opened and you hugged him. He gave you a kiss before noticing the meal.

"All this for me?"

You nodded.

"Did I forget something? Should I be giving you something?" He looked confused and you giggled, "out with it then cariño."

"I wanted to make you dinner.... And talk about the wedding."

You bit your lip, waiting for a reaction because he was wearing his pokerface and you were knew better then to guess. He just looked at you.

"We haven't planned any of the wedding."

"Ye..." He thought for a moment and shut his mouth.

"When's the date?"

"We never set one," he sighed, "we never talked about it."

"Exactly, so can we?"

He nodded, "while we eat though because I'm starving."

You two walked over and ate casually. He complimented your food and you blushed before he went back to the main topic.

"So, when do we want to get married?" He looked at you.

"I was thinking winter because I like the snow." You looked up, "what about our anniversary... Easy to remember that way."

He nodded, "that's what... A little over 3 months to plan this. Will that be enough time?"

You shrugged, "if we figure it out now, I can get it set up easy enough."

"OK then," he kissed your knuckle, "that would make it....June 6th."

"Sounds good vada. June 6th." She smiled, "anywhere impaetical you want it held?"

He thought it through, "I just thought we would use our church. It's pretty enough."

You chuckled, "me too but I meant the reception... We can't party at the church."

"Oh," he leaned back, "what about the park out by the docks. The one we had our first kiss at during the sunset."

He blushed ever so lightly, talking about all this mushy stuff would have his men laughing and he was the one bring it up now. 

"I love that idea. It's not to far from the church either."

"What else?" He took the plates to the kitchen and grabbed the whole dish of dessert and two spoons.

"Well... There is still everything yet." You got up and walked to sit with him on the couch, "wedding decor, food, cake, gift registry, the dress, the bridesmaids and groomsmen,and What traditions we want to follow."

"Then we should start eating now so the sugar will keep us awake."

You giggled, "true. Or we could practice for the wedding night and discuss details later?"

He kissed you, "Perfecto cariño."

Nevada chuckled and tugged you up and lead you to the bedroom with the dessert in hand, "dessert and my Hermosa fiance... Querido dios, voy a estar adolorido mañana (Dear God, I'm going to be sore tomorrow.)"

You chuckled as he locked the door, ready for a wild night in.


	14. Pretty woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a little trouble wedding dress shopping, and a little fun after vada steps in.

You picked out your bridesmaids, your only three friends that still talk to you since you started dating vada and was disowned by your family. Jace, a tall very pretty athletic blonde. Amy, a short dark blonde almost brunette Hispanic girl. Willow, the hippie ginger girl you grew up next to. Today, you four were going go dress shopping. Vada left a couple hundred cash for you, adding he was only a call away if you needed him to pay for the dress.

You had a dress in mind, one from the little shop by the mall. It was a couple thousand... Well more like 4 thousand and change. Vada left the cash and told you to enjoy yourself today, it was whatever you want. Jace pulled up by the building and you came out in jeans and a green vneck shirt. You guys went for breakfast first then stopped at the shop. As you four walked in a bridal attendant came rushing over.

"How can I help you girls today?"

"I'm looking for a wedding dress," you smiled, "and some bridesmaids dresses."

"Well we don't have many you could get, try David's bridal over by 4th." He turned to walk away as you were speechless.

"I think he just pretty woman us." Willow sighed, "maybe we should go."

"No (y/n) wants to try on that dress, she is trying on that dress." Amy walked to the window pulling you over with her.

"Guys forget it.... Let's just go to David's bridal and look." Everyone sighed and agreed.

The whole way there you wanted to turn around.... You wanted to call vada and have him set that gay little twig straight. As vada says 'my baby gets what she wants... She is queen of the hieghts, Trujillo's only girl'. Yet you couldn't bring yourself to call, you didn't want to be a bother nor face the panic attack that would come with returning to the shop. 

You four walked in and you had the girls look for dresses first. You told them to pick light blue dresses that they liked, only condition was they all had straps or they were all strapless. They each took turns picking out dresses along with the other three tossing some in and doing a little montage to your favorite 'girl's night' songs. Each girl picked their dress in almost the same style. Then came your turn and despite having thousands of dresses to look at and a unlimited budget, every dress was getting compared to the dress. The girls noticed it too.

"(Y/n), you still like the other dress." Jace sighed.

You nodded.

"Then let's go try it on." Amy pushed.

"They didn't want us there amy."

"Well they are about to let us," willow added, "you want the dress, you get your dress."

"Don't bother, I like this one." You did a little spin faking a smile, "it's pretty."

"Do you love it?" Amy asked.

You couldn't lie and you couldn't say how you felt. You shook your head and said you needed a minute as you rubbed the cross vada gave you. When you rubbed that cross, they knew you were on edge of having a attack. They let you go and you sat in the dressing room crying. You pulled your phone out and pressed vada's name.

"Hello cariño." He heard the sniffle and sighed, "what happened baby?"

"They wouldn't let me try on the dress." You whimpered through the sentence making it sound like gibberish.

"Cariño, I need you to calm down. Take a breath." You did as he said, "good girl, try again."

"They wouldn't let me try on the dress."

"Why?"

"I don't know... They just said 'we don't have many you could get, try David's bridal over by 4th.' and brushed us off."

"ellos jodido mujer bonita tú? (They fucking pretty woman you?" He growled, "Where are you?"

"David's bridal."

"Go back to the shop, I'll meet you there."

"Vada you don't have t.."

"I want to." You could hear his smirk, "your Trujillo's only girl, queen of the hieghts... You get whatever the fuck you want."

"Te amo vada."

"Te amo (y/n)," he paused, "are you good?"

"Mostly."

"Cariño, what are you wearing?"

You smiled knowing he was trying to cheer you up with phone sex, "a wedding dress."

"Low cut? Maybe figure hugging?" He had to be smirking, "big puffy skirt for me to hide under during the reception... Give you a little oral why you try to stay quiet Infront of the guests."

"Your horrible vada." You chuckled, "thanks."

"My pleasure, now wipe away those tears and go back to that stupid little shop. My baby is getting that dress."

You nodded, "k vada. See ya soon."

He hung up as she heard him yell at Niko to pull the SUV around. You got out of the dress and told the girl they were heading back. They cheered and practically ran to the car. The drive went quick and you four pulled into a spot and walked in. The attendant rolled his eyes and came over.

"I'm sorry, these dresses still aren't really your style or price."

"I want to try on the one in the window." You smiled and tried to hold strong.

"That dress is a pretty penny, do you really think you could afford it?" He shifted his hip and looked sternly at you.

"My fiance said any dress I want, price isn't a issue." You shifted feeling the panic coming back.

"Sure... Do you have the money?"

You looked down and tried to will yourself to push on, "he'll pay for it after I try it on."

"Then not till he's here. I don't want to waist my time." He walked away and you were about to cry as you looked at your dress.

Your girls told you it was alright and tried to calm you down. No use, they weren't vada.  _ **Vada where are you? I need you. Really really need you.**_ you tried to calm down but it was only working you up... You need vada.

Just then you heard the door as you looked at the floor sniffling. Your girls pulling you towards the side, blocking your view of the door. There was foot steps and the bitchy gay dude was by the door in minutes.

"Mr. Ramirez, your payment is right in the back let me get it..."

Vada flicked his wrist at the guy and walked towards you, "cariño, you OK?"

"Yeah vada." You could tell the girls stepped aside and you felt his hands pulling you into a hug.

"Shhhhhhh... Just breath. Breath cariño, I got you." He rubbed your back and kissed your forehead, "show me your Ramirez side (y/n)."

You rolled your shoulders back and lifted your head to meet his eyes, "I'm good vada."

"Good, now which Dre..." Vada was Interrupted by the shopkeep.

"The one in the window is a..."

Vada glared and the man stopped quickly, "Niko walk with our friend to get the payment.... And make sure it's correct."

Niko nodded and the attendant showed him back, vada turned back to you, "where is this dress you won't shut up about? I want to see it before you try it on."

You smiled, "the one in the window, it's beautiful."

He smiled as he turned to look at it and nodded, "fit for a queen. Let's get you in it while I go smoke, when your done I'll pay. suena bien?(sounds good?)"

You nodded and he kissed you, "good. Don't take to long now.... Todavía tengo trabajodo (I still have work.)"

He stepped out as the attendant pulled the dress and let you try it on. You cried, it was almost perfect... Just missing a small detail. He sized you quickly and added the alteration to the ticket. He sent the order in under a rush and vada came back In to pay, well to tell the attendant to stop being a bitch. He wrote it off under the Nevada tab that'll never get paid and never expected to be paid. Vada walked you out and stopped you by the window to see the dress again.

"Is my girl happy now?"

"Yes vada."

"Good, know go enjoy yourself. I'll see you at home." He hugged you.

"Love you vada."

"Te amo cariño." He kissed you and got back in the black Escalade before it drove off.

"I still can't believe you got Trujillo (y/n)." Amy smiled.

"You won the lottery with that guy." Willow chucked as Jace added, "(y/n) Ramirez... Just think of the power."

You shook your head giggling, "stop it, guys. I already know that."


	15. Next contestant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada helped you get a different job, then he faces the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this chapter from another story on here by not_that_kinda_gurl. Great read you should check it out.

You and Nevada had a talk about you wanting g a different job. The shop you worked at was stressing you out more by the minute and it was horrible money, not that money was a problem when you were with vada. He wanted you to quit and not get a job but you couldn't stand the three days without work that you had already, so vada pulled some strings. He got you a waitress job at a small bar he visits often, dress code was simple, sexy. Don't show anything but don't get to conservative either. He thought it might help you with your shyness, make you come out of your shell more and if you hated it, he could find something else. Besides, he might slowly get you to come around to the idea of going to the club at least once a week this way.

It was the first night, vada had left for some work but promise he would stop in to see how you were doing. You went through the the closet and picked a dress vada got you for a club thing. It was skin tight but went to your knee, thick strap no sleeves, and the prettiest red color with black detail. It wasn't a extremely low cut neck but just enough to get attention. You curled the hair back in a ponytail and slipped on the leather ankle boots you loved. It looked good, hopefully it would be good enough to get some tips.

You were finishing up your make up when you got a text from Jace, she was wondering if she could stop by. You told her yes and answered the door for her minutes later.

"Hey girl, lookin good."

"Thanks Jace, I start the waitress job tonight and figured this would do good."

"For tips? Honey that is date good not tip good." She looked at your as and shook her head, "girl I know you have better. Let's look."

You and Jace walked the your closet to look. She made a comment about Nevada loving black and you giggled. She pulled out three dresses and smiled.

"One of these."

"Really? Don't you think they're kinda... Ya know revealing."

"Not that much, you wore them before... Why not now?"

"I wore them for vada at the club when he has to distract during business meetings, not as a waitress where everyone can see me." You blushed, "besides vada bribes me into those."

"Oh... I could offer but I doubt I'll be as good." She winked as you fidgeted.

"I think this is good."

"Come on (y/n). If your sexy enough to bag Trujillo you are sexy enough to get some good tips. You just need to dress like you do for him."

"I don't dress like that for him unless he asks, I dress like me for him."

"Live aLittle girl! Come on, just put it on and tell me you couldn't get good tips dressed in it."

"I can't Jace!"

"Why?" She gave a stern face.

"I promised vada." She muttered and Jace laughed.

"Your joking right? Pinkie and all sealed with a kiss." She made a kissy face.

"No," you turned away, "more like some biting and screaming."

"Ohhhhhhh...I gotta hear that one next girls day." She sighed, "fine, throw on some jeans and a shirt and come with me."

"Why?"

"Your borrowing one of my dresses. Don't worry, I have some modestish dresses."

"OK," you tugged on some clothes and went with Jace.

* * *

Jace laid out her picks, four dresses that you didn't call 'whore dresses' or 'hell nos'. One in pink, which you tossed out, and on that was cut-out that got knocked off the bed. The final two were more revealing then you liked but not hateful... You slipped on the green one and smoothed it out, it stopped at mid thigh and passed for good. The other one you slipped on and Jace swooned.

"That one girl," she held up her phone for a photo, "vada would take you on the spot if he saw you in this."

You tugged on the skirt that stopped mid-thigh like the other but framed your ass perfect, "I don't know, it's kinda to much for me."

 "It's perfect for you!" She fixed the back cross straps that made a large checker pattern with your back skin.

"Jace, I don't know."

The midnight blue color gave a small shimmer in the light, the sleeves were of the shoulder and the sweetheart neckline was very modest for Jace but still showing a little to much cleavage for you. You ran your fingers over the stitch work in the simple plain dress... It remind you of your first car, had the same shine and color but didn't scream for attention. The thin shoulder straps off set the loose sleeves and drew attention to your face. It went perfect with your hair and makeup, and it definitely went with the boots.

"OK... I'll do it."

"Yay!" Jace hugged you and kissed your cheek, "girl you are gonna be rich from tips you will be supporting Nevada."

You chuckled, "OK, OK, just stop will ya. I'm gonna be late if I don't run."

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada never worried about the jobs dress code, you weren't the type to show off unless you two were alone at home. He knew you were modest and you weren't one to dress like the club girls did. He figured you'd put on one of your more revealing dresses and call it done. Little did he know your friend was changing that.

nevada checked the time, your shift started a hour ago. He decided the boys could use a little break since he didn't have work till tomorrow. They drove to the bar and walked in, straight to the usual table they took and his boys immediately chilled out. They were flirting and buying drinks for girls. He chuckled as they all looked towards a girl in a stunning blueish black dress. It had a shimmer like gold after it was polished as she moved through the lights. The boys let out a low whistle and was eyeing her ass as she bent down a little to drop off drinks 

Nevada was busy trying to spot you so Gabby nudged him and told him to look. His eyes moved to the women and he whistled like the boys did.

"Mira ese culo (look at that ass)," Gabby bit his lip.

"Quiero estrechar la mano del tipo que la hecho ella (I want to shake hands with the guy who made her)," Jose laughed.

"Come on you can't say she wouldn't have all your attention if you weren't with..." Raf was cut off by Nevada as he watched the girl turn around to see it was you, "(y/n)?"

All the men quickly looked away and he bit his lip.  _ **Why the hell are you wearing that? You wouldn't be caught dead in that let alone wear it out.... Beautiful dress or not, your getting to much attention.**_ His brain focused on the song that was playing, next contestant by Nickelback, it started playing over and over in his head as he watched you approach him.

 _I judge by what she's wearing_  
_Just how many heads I'm tearing_  
_Off of assholes coming on to her_  
_(Each night seems like it's getting worse)_  
_And I wish she'd take the night off_  
_So I don't have to fight off_  
_Every asshole coming on to her_  
_(It happens every night she works)_

"Hey vada," you walked up and leaned over the small table to kiss him, "glad you could make it."

"Prometí pasar por aquí (I promised to stop by)," he smirked, "That's a new dress cariño." 

"Jace let me borrow it for my first night," you bit your lip and looked at him, "do you like it?"

"Hermosa, just like you." 

"Gracias papi," you looked around the table, "you guys want some drinks?"

They all kept looking away or making brief eye contact. Vada swore under his breath,  _ **Even my men can't look at her without undressing her with their eyes.**_ You promised to bring them by as soon as possible as you were being called over to the bar for a pick up.

 _They'll go and ask the DJ_  
_Find out just what would she say_  
_If they all tried coming on to her_  
_(Don't they know it's never going to work)_  
_They think they'll get inside her_  
_With every drink they buy her_  
_As they all try coming on to her_  
_(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

The DJ switched to a old rock song and you couldn't help but sway a little. Vada bit his lip and held back a groan as he looked at your ass.  _ **why did he play this one? This is one of her favorites.**_ He watched you move gracefully around groups of people watching her closely. Then as she sat the glasses down the guy grabbed your hand.  
  
_Here comes the next contestant_  
_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_  
_Is that your hand?_

Nevada tightened his jaw and Niko looked over, "want me to put him in his place boss?"

"No. (Y/n) can handle herself." Vada resisted the urge to bash the guys brains in as he seen you pull away and back to the bar.

 _I wish you'd do it again_  
_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_  
_There goes the next contestant_

He couldn't look away from you, he needed to see that no one touched you... You were his, not theirs. You were at the bar picking up beers when this girl rested her hand on your back. You looked taken aback.

 _I even fear the ladies_  
_They're cool but twice as crazy_  
_Just as bad for coming on to her_  
_(Don't they know it's never going to work)_

You smiled shyly and when the girl leaned in to whisper in your ear, your face showed clear shock.  _ **Remember to ask what she said... You seem alittle turned on by that.**_ He watched you blush and shake your head before she wrote something on your hand and let you go.

You pushed to the table and sat the beers down as the guy to the left grabbed your ass and you slapped his hand. Just for another to do the same thing and you push of him as he hooked your thigh.

 _Each time she bats an eyelash_  
_Somebody's grabbing her ass_  
_Everyone keeps coming on to her_  
_(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

_Here comes the next contestant_

Vada nodded to the pendejos (motherfuckers) grabbing you and Gabby walked over pushing the jacket back just enough for them to catch sight of the gun on his side. They stopped touching you.

 _Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_  
_Is that your hand?_

"Need some help (y/n)?"

"No I'm fine gabby," you smiled and whispered, "thank you."

 _I wish you'd do it again_  
_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_  
_There goes the next contestant_

Gabby walked back over and looked at vada, "she's doing good."

"I know," he sighed, "I just hate them looking at her."

"Hard not to when she's dressed like that," Niko flinched as vada looked at him, "sorry boss."

He scuffed, and returned to his eyes to you as you worked your way back to their table to drop off their drinks.

 _I'm hating what she's wearing_  
_Everybody here keeps staring_  
_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_  
_(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

"And here we go," you sat down the drinks and smiled at vada, "I think I got this."

"You can do it cariño," he motioned you to lean over, "I believe in you."

He made sure your cross necklace was out on full display,  _ **Everyone knows that design... They know you belong to Nevada Ramirez when they see that.**_ He gave her a quick kiss and smiled at her blush as she retreated to the bar. You barely made it back by the bar before the next incident.

A guy grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into his lap. You tried to push off but he just chuckled.

"Calm down baby," he spoke loudly as his buddies laughed.

"Let go of me!" You tried to squirm away but his grip was tight.

"Don't worry, You'll get a chance with all of us."

He couldn't tell but the hand inching up your skirt had slid past your panties. You were in tears as you tried to escape why everyone just laughed that could see it happening. Seeing as that group had surrounded you quickly. Nevada seen red, his body started moving before he knew what was happening.

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_  
_Is that your hand?_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

Nevada walked over with a Raf and Jose pushing along behind him. Nevada grabbed the guy by his neck, as the guys hand pushed your skirt up so everyone could see your panties. The bastard dropped you and you hit your knees hard, right on the broken glass. Vada's men blocked the other guys in the group as they went to start a fight. Vada shoved the guy against the bar.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Getting laid, the whore wanted i..." He was cut off by a fist against jaw that created a loud snapping noise. 

Vada didn't hold back, he watched the man bleeding and his jaw hanging lose. After the sixth punch he heard a whimper behind him.

 _I wish you'd do it again_  
_(Each night seems like it's getting worse)_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

vada recognized the whimper immediately, it was you. He tossed the guy towards the door and Gabby and Niko dragged him out. He dropped down and looked at your cut leg from the broken beer bottle shattered where you fell. He lifted your arm around his neck as he picked you up, carrying you out to the SUV.

_There goes the next contestant_

* * *

**You**

* * *

you let vada carry you out, raf and Jose in tow after making sure the others weren't stupid enough to follow. He sat you on the backseat and kissed your forehead. His hands pulling some kinda fabric out to check your leg.

"I'm sorry." 

Your tears weren't stopping.

"Cariño, I'm sorry. I just snapped when I seen his hand..." Vada stopped and took a deep breath as you squeezed to him.

"I know vada... Thank you."

He stroked your hair, "shhhhhhh, I got you. I got you cariño."

"Vada?" 

"Yeah."

"Just don't kill him... Please."

He sighed, "OK (y/n). I'll just give him a lesson in not touching waitresses."

You nodded and knew vada was giving the sign to take him in a separate vehicle. He wouldn't put him near you and you were thankful. Vada scooted you into the Escalade and got in beside you. He hugged you to him and shushed you as you barely made out a punch outside,  _ **At least vada won't kill him. Vada wouldn't after you asked.**_

A few minutes later, Niko and Jose were driving you home before going back out, you guess to the warehouse they took that cabrón (asshole) to. Vada walked you in and unlocked the apartment as you laid on the couch, your arms covering your body and tugging blankets over you.

"Cariño, talk to me." Vada sat on the edge of the couch.

You shook to signify no, he groaned.

"Baby are you hurt?" He stroked your figure, "just tell me your OK."

"I'm still bleeding... He touched me.... I'm not OK," you started breathing heavy and almost choking on air.

Vada pushed the blanket off your leg and shushed you softly, humming a song just for you. Once you could breath easy, he got the first aid kit and cleaned the wound. You started crying and whimpering as he wrapped your upper calf. He kissed the wrappings and smiled at you before opening his arms. You sat up and hugged him tighter then you ever remembered.

"(Y/n).... Who gave you that dress?"

"Jace."

"Tell her I'm sorry but, I'm burning it."

You sighed, "but I like it."

"I'm still burning it."

You chuckled and he kissed your head, "vada?"

"Yes babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he pulled you to his chest as he leaned back on the couch, "but I'm still burning the dress."

"OK, just not tonight.... I just want to cuddle."

"Trujillo's girl gets what she wants," you smirked at his words, "especially when she wants to cuddle."

He kissed your head and watched you fall asleep on his chest, he couldn't bare the thought of moving you when you look like a angel. So he slept poorly on the couch, just for you. You tucked your head into his chest and kissed his chest lightly in your sleep.

He chuckled softly, "that's my girl."


	16. A softer side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada takes you to the club, you don't fight him on it, and he finally realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******Warning******  
> This chapter does include smut, and fluff... And vada is so cute when he's in love.

Nevada was realizing just how soft he was around you. It wasn't a problem at work, he was still ruthless and king Trujillo, but sometimes partners made comments about it.

> **'** _Heard you were getting married. Hope it won't distract you.'_
> 
> _'You still fucking that panic attack girl? Engaged... You sure about this?'_
> 
> _'If anyone wanted to get to you they would go after her. Do you think you can a keep a level head after that?'_
> 
> _'Engaged. Cute... Thinking of kids and the whole white picket fence shit too?'_

Nevada knew that he wasn't soft but with you, the problem was everyone else didn't get that. He would go to business meetings and wave girls off, refusing the 'service'. Some partners made a joke about you servicing him instead of one of the girls if he was uncomfortable, needless to say they never made comments like that again. No one calls you anything demeaning or suggest it without him setting them strait. You weren't that girl, that is what he loves about you... Your different. Your his.

Tonight was one of those nights, he had a meeting at a club and asked you to come along. He was expecting some begging on his part but to his surprise, you just agree to it. You pull on his favorite dress, a shimmery silver dress that stopped mid thigh and had a deep vneck that showed plenty cleavage... No comments or bribing from him, just asked you to. He thought it was wierd but didn't want to ruin it. You finally stepped out full done up and his heart skipped a beat, he heard music that wasn't playing.

"Vada? You in there."

"Yeah cariño, you look amazing."

"Gracias, are we ready to get this over with?"

He motioned to the door and watched you walk by in slow motion. The dress neck stopped just above the bottom curve of your breasts, hiding the bra carefully. You put on 4" heels in black, the ones that he asks you to wear during sex. Brass knuckle bag, hair in loose curles falling over your shoulders and down your back. You had on blood red lipstick and perfect eye liner and mascara, the eye shadow framed the eye to make them pop. He watched you walk ahead of him and turned his head as he stared at your ass.  _ **She looks like a porn star... What's going on here?**_

He helped you in the SUV and watched your arms cross to cover yourself.  _ **there is my girl.**_  He pulled her under his arm and sends them on their way. He kissed the side of her head and to a deep breath in her hair.

"You doin OK cariño?"

"Yeah vada. Why?" She snuggled into his chest.

"Your dressed very revealingly and I was just worried you might get panicky."

"I'm fine vada. No worries." She kissed his chest as he sighed.

The drive was quick and the boys walked them in. Vada kept his arm around you and walked you straight to the VIP section. He noticed the looks you two were getting and didn't feel you flinch.  _ **She getting better... She's trying for you.**_ He walked you in to the private room and over to a older man with three guys around him on the couch. Each guy had a girl on their laps, or lower. Vada felt you shift and squeezed you closer before starting introductions. The man shook his hand and looked at you like some kinda toy, refusing your hand to shake. Vada pulled you on to his lap and rubbed your thigh as he kissed your neck. 

He went straight to business, talking price and service. The man was polite and carefully wording all his questions and responses. Vada barely focused on anything else then the negotiations, he would subconsciously run a hand up and down your leg. Maybe brush your skirt lightly, as he spoke... Pretending not to notice your goosebumps when you leaned closer to him. They were down to the end of negotiations when the man took a cheap shot at you. 

"It's a tempting offer, and the services for this meeting are more then beautiful." He runs his eyes up your legs, "my tastes are more refined then this cheap dressing."

"What are your tastes then?"

He discribed you in vague detail and smirked, "maybe a little more covering though. One that looks like a lady and not a... How do your people say mujerzuela (slut, whore, floozy....ect.)"

Vada was biting the inside of his cheeks,  _ **Did he really just call (y/n) a slut?**_ vada moved in closer to you and kissed your shoulder.

"Well not all of us can have a girl like (y/n) here." Vada smirked, "besides she is taken."

The man scuffed, "you would parade your fiance around in such clothing? How careless."

 "Is my personal affairs really a concern of yours?" Vada narrowed his eyes and stood you up, "why don't you go wait for me by the bar cariño?"

You nodded and walked away to the bar to wait. Vada waited till you were out of sight and Niko followed you to the bar to begin again.

"Insulting my fiance is not a good way to start business."

"I heard you were a clever man that ruled the hieghts with a iron fist, a Trujillo." He chuckled, "so far I have seen a fool with a business plan."

"Obviously, you haven't heard all my reputation."

The man smirked, "I don't have enough time to shop around. I was given word you were the best to move on the streets, so it'll be a deal this time."

He shook vada's hand, "but be warned, I don't please easy."

The guy walked off and vada rolled his eyes.  _ **Who the fuck does he think he is? He insults my fiance and disrespect me. I would kill him if Mateo hadn't set this partnership up.**_ Vada left and found you at the bar. His hand pulling your hips towards him and then towards the door.

"I think I'll take a page from your book, let's call it a night." He pulled you to the Escalade and kissed you, "No necesito ningún puto club esta noche cuando te tengo.(I don't need no fucking club tonight when I have you.)"

You blushed and slid in as he followed behind. He pulled you in and started kissing you again, music playing in his mind as he caressed your face softly.

 _Every time that you get undressed_  
_I hear symphonies in my head_  
_I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_  
_Yeah the drums they swing low_  
_And the trumpets they go_  
_And the trumpets they go_  
_Yeah the trumpets they go_  
  
_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Oooh-oh_

_Oh, yeah_

The Escalade stopped and vada helped you out and in the building. Your hand dragging him up the steps, every flight he would catch your waist and kiss you. Then you'd push him away to continue the game.

 _Is it weird that I hear_  
_Violins whenever you're gone_  
_(Whenever you're gone)_  
_Is it weird that your ass_  
_Remind me of a Kanye West song?_  
_(Kanye West song)_

Vada eyes landed on your ass as you took the last flight, your shoes in hand as you turn towards him on the last step for him to guide you backwards to your twos home.  
  
_Is it weird that I hear_  
_Trumpets when you're turning me on?_  
_(Turning me on)_  
_Is it weird that your bra_  
_Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

He opens the door and push you inside. His hands tugging on the dress as his foot kicks the door shut. His heart was fluttering, his stomach airy as if he was losing gravity.

 _Every time that you get undressed_  
_I hear symphonies in my head_

You unzipped the dress and let it fall off your shoulders. Dress Puddling on the floor as you tossed your shoes to the side and turn to face him. His breathing caught as you pushed his jacket off him and unbuttoned his shirt. You just stop there, smiling as you stepped back with a little sway motion on your hips.

 _I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_  
_Yeah the drums they swing low_  
_And the trumpets they go_  
_(And they playing for you girl)_  
_And the trumpets they go_  
_(Ha, yeah)_  
_Yeah the trumpets they go_

You motion for him to follow as you ran down the hall to the bedroom and dove on the bed. He pushed off his shirt you had left on him and watched you roll over and giggle as you sat up smiling at him.

  
_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_

_Da da, da ra ra da_  
_Yeah the trumpets they go_  
_(Go, go-go, go-go, go, go-go)_  
_And they go_

He pushed you back and kissed down your neck. Your lips parting for a soft gasp as his hands went to work on pulling your underwear off. His thick fingers grazing your folds enticing a moan.

 _(Damn) Is it weird that I hear_  
_Angels every time that you moan?_  
_(Time that you moan)_  
_Is it weird that your eyes_  
_Remind me of a Coldplay song?_  
_(Coldplay song)_

His eyes lock on you as your moan grows in volume. Your head falling back before relocking eyes with him. His heart stopping and breath catching at the sight of you staring at him.  
  
_Is it weird that I hear_  
_Trumpets when you're turning me on?_  
_(Turning me on)_  
_Is it weird that your bra_  
_Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

Vada's hands undid your bra and he pushed it off as you tossed it to the side. Your hands running up his arms as he lowers down to kiss you.

 _Every time that you get undressed_  
_I hear symphonies in my head_  
_I wrote this song looking at you ooh, oh_  
_Oh, yeah_

All of these feelings, the time slowing down, his mind freezing on you and only you. It wasn't the first time he felt it, but it sure as hell was one of the hardest times it hit. He felt a blissful haze and focused on you.

 _Every time (Every time) that you get undressed_  
_(Every time that you get undressed)_  
_I hear symphonies in my head_  
_(I hear symphonies in my head)_

Vada kissed you as his free hand undid his pants. Your hands pushed them down as he nudged your legs apart. He slipped in effortlessly as you gasped with each inch.

 _I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you_  
_Ooh, oh (Just looking at you girl)_

He kept a slow pace, watching you as you grabbed him to pull closer.

"Vada, dios mio, more."

He kissed your neck, only putting more force into each thrust but keeping the agonizingly slow pace.

"Vada... Te amo." You whispered into his neck.

"Love you too cariño."

 _Yeah the drums they swing low_  
_And the trumpets they go (Acapella on 'em)_  
_They go, oh-ooh, yeah_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_They go_

The sweet melody repeated in his head as he built up the climb max, slowly he pushed you over the edge only to follow you over. He pulled out slowly and rolled off you. You rolled into his chest and kissed him.

"What got into you vada?"

"Hmmm?"

"You didn't question my dress choice. You sent me away during business. You wanted to leave the club.... But mainly, you were soft tonight. Not the sex I'm use to, much sweeter, sensual sex."

"Is that a bad thing?" Vada kissed your head.

* * *

**You**

* * *

Vada kissed your head again and softly petted your hair.

"No it's not bad, I liked it but... But it's not the normal you." You bit your lip hoping he understood. 

"Does that mean you don't want to do it like that again?"

"No... On the contrary, we should do that more often." You purred and stretched under his petting, "I just want to know where it came from."

"no lo sé (I don't know)," he sighed, "I just had this wierd feeling all day."

"Por favor, Que sentimiento? (Please, what feeling?)" You rubbed your head into his chest and trace a small scar he had on his side.

"I don't know, this airy feeling in my stomach... Un poco gusta la gravedad se desvaneció (a little like gravity faded), time slowing down," he huffed out a short breath that blew your hair lightly and drew a giggle from your lips as he finished, "I heard this music in my head."

You kissed his chest, "vada... It's called love."

"I love you (y/n), I know that. But I never had this feeling."

"No vada, the feeling you described is love. Butterflies in the stomach, time slowing, a light happy feeling, and music sounding off for one person in your view... Tunnel vision where you only see one person. It's the cheesy love feeling that everyone describes."

You felt his heart skip a beat, his breathing hitch and barely you could see his eyes close, "I never felt that before... Not like this. I had some of that before with you but not everything at once."

 "What were you thinking about today?"

Vada gave a questioning look,  _ **He's cute, especially how sometimes he doesn't even see what he's doing. Can't describe love but he can show it... The soft vada, my favorite vada.**_ you kissed his chest again before looking up at him.

"When you felt that way, what were you thinking about?"

You locked eyes again and he smiled, "you. The way you looked tonight and I didn't have to bribe you. The way you didn't complain or ask to stay home. It just..." His face tinted red as if to blush, "...i, I could tell you were doing it for me. You pushed your limits for me."

"Cause I love you vada."

"But, i... All day I thought about you. What you were doing? Were you OK? If you were having a panic attack, would you call or try to handle it on your own?.... Your blush when I kiss you. Your eyes that look so perfect, even when you cry. I couldn't get you out of my head." He squeezed you closer, "dios mio, No puedes estar lo suficientemente cerca de mí ahora mismo. (dear god, you can't be close enough to me right now.)"

"Love... That's all love vada." You blushed the prettiest shade of pink and he pulled you tighter as you giggled.

His face was almost lighting up as he talked about you, he looked to cute before he just stared at you, "Cómo he tenido tanta suerte?(how did I get so lucky?).... No te merezco, Usted debe tener mejor, mucho mejor. (I don't deserve you. You should have better, much better.)"

"I don't care if I deserve better, solo te quiero a ti (I only want you)." 

Vada actually blushed, "te amo cariño."

"Te amo vada."

You started humming softly, he recognized it as the song he always hummed to you. His face almost hurt from smiling, he kissed your head again and started softly singing the words to your humming. This is all you wanted, a soft happy Nevada Ramirez holding you.  _ **God I love you vada... Never even think about leaving me because I deserve better....My heart couldn't take it.**_


	17. A little sniffle can cause a pickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada gets sick and you play nurse.

It was finally starting to warm up, unfortunately so was vada. You barely noticed him leaving the bed till our heard him heaving in the bathroom. You ran to him and rubbed his back.

"Vada, your sick."

"I'm fine cariño."

You kissed his forehead before shaking your head, "your burning up... Vada you need bed rest."

"Cariño I'll be fine, to much work."

"If you don't go back to bed I will call raf and Gabby to knock you out. You can't work today, not like this." You rubbed his back as he growled.

He went back to bed and laid down, a trash can by the bed as you ran to fix everything. Pulling cold medicine from the bathroom cabinet, wetting a wash cloth for his head, and grabbing a glass of water. You sat everything down and sat on the edge of the bed turned towards him.

"Sit up to take the medicine," you pulled him up handed him the pills.

He swallowed the pills and took a sip of water before laying back. You laid the wet cloth across his forehead and tucked the blankets around him.

"Just stay here por favor." You kissed his cheek.

"I'm not 5." He grumbled.

"And I'm not your mother," you shot back, "but your to sick to be playing with your friends today vada."

He fought the urge to laugh as she walked out of the room. You went to the kitchen and looked for soup, nothing. So you checked what you needed to make soup, quite a bit. You needed to call in a favor, Amy was the badass chef in the friends.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Amy, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need some groceries, could you do a delivery for me?"

"What do you need?" She sighed.

"Everything to make soup basically, chicken noodle."

"Why?"

"Vada's sick and I'm taking care of him."

"OK girl, I got you. You just have to agree to a girls night this weekend."

"Deal."

You hung up with a smile and went to check on vada. He looked pale and was sweating, it was horrifying to see. Nothing like you ever wanted to see him. He noticed you in the door way and gave a weak smile.

"I feel like a sick toddler."

"Poor vada," you brushed his hair back, "I got a delivery on the way so I can make you soup."

"You don't have t..."

"I want to. Now get some rest."

"OK cariño." He squeezed your hand that was resting on the bed.

You went back to the kitchen pulling the pot and cutting board you wanted out, just waiting on the food to start cooking.

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

nevada doesn't get sick days, he doesn't get to not work.... And the idea of you making him stay in bed was killing him. Once you left the room he got up and attempted to walk only to sit right back down so he didn't throw up.  _ **I'm fucking Trujillo, I rule the hieghts... I don't get sick.**_ every attempt to get up was met with a worse feeling. He finally gave up and was reaching for his phone only to knock it off. He cursed loudly and gave up, falling back and laying there until he could catch his breath better.

* * *

**You**

* * *

there was a knock at the door and you ran to get it, surprised to see it was the boys and not Amy.

"Sorry guys, vada sicker then a dog. He can't get out of bed."

"Trujillo sick? What did he pull a muscle last night or something?" Niko joked and raf slapped him.

"Can we see him, urgent business."

"In The room, and please..." She turned to look at him as he walked by, "punch him in the face if you have to. He won't stay in bed."

The guys chuckled and Gabby gave you a hug, "the only person ever able to control Nevada Ramirez is you (y/n). Ni siquiera su madre podía decirle a su loco culo qué hacer (not even his mother could tell his crazy ass what to do)."

You smirked and watched as the five men retreated back to your bedroom.  _ **My family... The scary dudes that kill people. How did I end up here, especially when I'm more of a pacifist.**_

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada laid in bed, finally giving up on trying to leave. He tucked back in under the covers but threw the wet cloth towards the bathroom. He felt like a fucking child right now.  _ **Why the hell can't I tell her no? I could tell mami no when I was 10, why can't I do it to her?**_ He huffed,  _ **Because I love her... I fucking love her.**_ He was just about to call for you to get his phone so he could tell his men when there was a soft knock and he seen his men walk in. 

"Hey boss, Te ves como una mierda (you look like shit)." Niko chuckled.

"I feel like like it." He sat up barely.

"(Y/n) already said your stuck here today, we just need orders." Raf adds.

"Do the collections and grab that cabrón off the street. Maybe a few hours with Jose and Marco could straighten him out."

"What about the meeting with Mateo and the new partner?" Jose asked.

"Tell him I can't make it, I'll call him later when I can speak clearer."

"Alright boss," Marco nodded and four of the men left as Gabby walked over, "(y/n) asked me to knock you out."

Nevada chuckled until it hurt, "sounds right."

"You got a winner there boss, don't let her go." He walks out as Nevada smirked,  _ **She even won over my men.**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

You were sitting at the small bar in the kitchen when you heard another knock. Running over you knew it was your Amy this time. 

"Hey girl."

"Sup Amy."

"Just delivering groceries to my favorite person.... Well maybe best bitch I don't know."

You crinkled your nose and you two laughed. She sat the bags down and was helping pull everything out when the guys started walking out. Amy was staring at Marco and Niko as they walked by and you nudged her as a simple 'no'. She rolled her eyes as they called back bye to you, Gabby nodding with a simple 'dont let him die on us.'

"They were cute."

"No Amy."

"What? I can't date a gangster cause you are?"

"First, vada isn't a gangster. Second, the men are off limits.... And not your type."

"Not my type have you seen them!"

"I know them way better then you think, it wouldn't work with any of them. Two are married, one dating, one is looking but I doubt you two would work and the last one is a ladies man if I ever met one. He hit on me after vada introduced us and got a nice scar from it."

"Can I try? Come on please he was hot!"

"Not... No, no, no.... Nope."

"Come on (y/n), I thought you would understand mismatch love." Amy teased and you shoved her, "your not the only one to get a bad boy (y/n)."

"Vada ain't a bad boy with me." You blush, "his reputation means nothing when he's around me."

"Well, I gotta go but you owe me a girls night this weekend. Later girly."

"Bye Amy."

She left with a smile as you started pulling everything from bags, you started the base and then seared off the chicken before tossing it in the oven. You cooked the noodles in the stock and then added the chicken. You left it for a few minutes and walked back to check on vada.

Vada was half asleep, curled up under the sheets and you watched him for a few minutes. He wasn't even noticing you doing it. You ran back and got a small bowl for him and carried it back. This time you cleared your throat as you entered and sat the bowl on the nightstand. You kissed his forehead and got him to sit up enough to eat.

He took a small spoonful and smiled as he looked at you, "Delicioso."

"Gracias vada." You kissed his forehead, still burning up.

"Cariñ..."

There was a knock at the door and you asked vada to wait a minute. You ran to the door to find Mateo.

"Hola (y/n), puedo hablar con nevada? (Hello, may I speak with nevada?)"

"Justo por aquí (right this way)."

You showed him back and called to vada, "vada you have a visitor."

Vada nodded at Mateo and asked for a moment. You shut the door and went to put up the soup and do some dishes.

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

mateo took a seat in a small chair to the side. He looked at Nevada seriously.

"Gabriel dijo que estabas enfermo (Gabriel said you were sick.)"

Nevada nodded and barely held back a coughing fit.

"Se supone que debemos reunirnos con un nuevo compañero esta noche, él no tratará sin ti (We are suppose to meet with a new partner tonight, he won't deal without you.)"

"Hay alguna manera de posponerlo? (Is there anyway to postpone it?)" Nevada looked down, holding back the sniffle his body was trying to release.

"Sale mañana al mediodía. Podría ser capaz de organizar una reunión temprana, pero él estará cansado de trabajar con un hombre que cancela una reunión importante.(He leaves noon tomorrow. I might be able to arrange a early meeting but he'll be weary of working with a man who cancels a important meeting.)"

"El plan es sólido, tenemos los hombres y la seguridad que necesita. Puedo arreglar esto si usted puede conseguir la reunión de la mañana (The plan is solid, we have the men and the security he needs. I can fix this if you can get the morning meeting.)" Nevada looks to Mateo, "Enfermo o no, voy a arreglar esto en la mañana (sick or not, I will fix this in the morning)"

"Bien, los hombres traerán los detalles (good, the men will bring the details.)" Mateo stood and left, saying goodbye to you on the way out.

Vada watched as you walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, "everything OK?"

"The meeting is first thing tomorrow, sick or not." He went into a coughing fit and you rubbed his back.

"Then we need to get you better," you walked into the bathroom and came back with some vapor rub, "double up. Vapor rub and cold medicine, soup for all meals today, and don't leave the bed for anything beside restroom."

You tugged his shirt off him and rubbed in the vapor rub on his chest, he smiled and watched as you hummed a soft tune. His eyes fluttered before you kissed his cheek.

"Cariño?"

"Hmm?"

"Cuddle?"

"Your sick vada, you'll just get me sick."

"Por favor...  Caliéntame. (Warm me up.)"

"Your burning up! Vada you need to cool down." You stood up and he poorly reached up and grabbed your waist.

"Por favor cariño, Para su vada."

You sighed and laid down above the covers besides him, "your horrible, when I get sick who'll take care of me?"

"Me, it's the least I could do." He kissed behind her ear and she winced as he sneezed a little.

He sniffled and tugged you to his chest facing your back, "sorry vada."

He tried to look at your face but you turned it away and barried it in a pillow to stop him from seeing you, "cariño what are you apologizing?"

"I'm horrible at taking care of you, I'm just a pain in your ass, I'm treating you like a toddler and I..I...I.." you lost your breath as your panic attack took over.

"Breath," vada coughed, "breath, deep breathes cariño."

You slowly calmed down and he kissed you, "that's it... That's my girl."

You pushed back into him, "vada you take care of me all the time and I can't even do it for you... I have a panic attack just trying to get you through the flu."

He squeezed you tighter, "cariño, your doing good. In fact I should be thanking you."

"Why?" You whimpered.

"Because you are amazing and put up Con mi culo estúpido sobre una base diaria (with my stupid ass on a daily basis.)" He coughed into your shoulder, "Usted haría una gran madre si usted puede manejarme tan bien. (You would make a great mother if you can handle me so well)."

Vada felt you lose your breath, his hands tugging you closer.  _ **you would be a perfect mother, Mrs. (Y/n) Ramirez... The mother of my children. I can already see you carrying my baby.**_ he kissed your neck.

"madre?" You turned towards him, "you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Perfecto Madre (perfect mother), I love you (y/n)."

"Love you too vada..." You let it trail off and he kissed your forehead, "te amo Nevada Ramirez."

"Gracias cariño, for everything."

He pulled you close and you two just cuddled and slept all day, only breaking apart to answer the door and get vada's information for the meeting. The next morning vada was better, but still sick... He left anyways with a promise, when he got home he was going to show you just how much he loved you. Show how much he appreciates you.


	18. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a girls night and vada hits a club. But nothing can go easy for one night.

It was Saturday night, as promised to Amy, you got ready for a girls night. You put on a skin tight bodycon dress willow dropped off earlier that week and double checked in the mirror. It stopped just a inch above your knee and covered all the way to a inch from your neck in a crew neck style, long sheer sleeves, from just two inches below the neckline all the way to the bottom hem was done in red and gold sequence, but most importantly it was modest but extremely sexy. Your girls finally picked a dress you loved. You slipped on black ankle boots with gold chains and studs on it to match the brass knuckle bag. You pulled your hair back into a tight pony tail that was sleek. Your make up was a simple bright red lipstick to match the dress and a smokey eye. Your only jewelry was your gold cross that stood out perfectly against your covered chest. 

You stepped out of the bathroom, vada looking up from his spot in the bed where he was getting dressed for a night at the club with his men. His eyes hit the dress and his jaw sat loosely.

"Vada, have you seen my phone?" You turned to see his face and smiled.

"cariño," he stood up and pulled you in for a kiss, "maybe I should just go to girls night with you. Fight off all the guys looking at my ángel."

"But it wouldn't be girls night if you did. I promise I'll be fine, Llamaré si sucede algo (I'll call if something happens)." You kissed his cheek, "te amo vada."

"Te amo cariño" he smiled as he handed you your phone, "left it by the TV. Girls are waiting outside."

"What would I do without you?" Vada blushed at your words before you ran out the door to join your girls. 

Vada walked to the floor to ceiling windows and watched as you walked out. He could almost hear Roxanne by the police playing and the catcalling you as you stepped out. It was their little ritual since you hated dressing sexy like this except around him. So they played Roxanne and cat call you to make you laugh, he always watched and smiled at your blush. He went back to keep getting dressed after the red convertible drove off. 

_**it's your night to relax and forget about work.... But you still can worry about (y/n).**_

* * *

**You**  

* * *

 The four of you were on your way to the club of their choice, glamour. Never been there and wasn't sure about it from the name, but they swear it was amazing. You four walk in, dressed to kill at perfect 10's. The first round was on the house, the next two were on random men hitting on you four. Amy took a shot with the bartender, scoring some free shots. 

A couple guys came over, the tall scrawny guy eyeing you. Amy gave you the 'get those drinks girl' look and Jace gave the 'no paying tonight' look. You weren't comfortable with flirting but peer pressure is a bitch, besides the dress does half the work.

"So gorgeous, that's a pretty dress... I'll bet it looks better on the floor."

You bit back the vomit threatening to come up and tried to flirt, "I don't know, I need more drinks before I could even consider that."

"Then let me get that," his smile was kinda creepy and very unsettling.

Willow went to dance with Jace and Amy was flirting with the hot bartender again, no doubt going for another round of shots. When the guy returned with your drinks, you sipped and started to give him hints about being taken. You kept using your left hand, playing with the ring, making sure he caught it. He didn't acknowledge if he did. So you moved on to fiddling with the cross,  _ **only a fool wouldn't back down when he sees the cross...**_ the guy kept strong, flirting through it. You got a uneasy feeling and decided to try to escape. Jace and willow were close, the song switched.  _ **Perfect timing, and good song.**_ you stood to walk over as his hand grabbed your wrist.

 _If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home_

_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

"I thought we were having a nice chat."

"But I love this song. I want dance with my girls." You partially shouted to gain their attention.

 _We flying the first class_  
_Up in the sky_  
_Poppin' champagne_  
_Livin' the life_  
_In the fast lane_  
_And I wont change_  
_By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

Jace seen his grip and quickly walked over with willow, "girl this is your song... Let's dance!"

Jace took your arm above his and smiled, he wasn't letting go.  
  
_The glamorous,_  
_The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)_  
_By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

You felt dizzy and swayed a little as willow grabbed you. He let go of your hand and Jace went to grab him. 

"What the hell did you do!" Jace screamed as willow told her something was wrong.

Jace grabbed your phone and called vada as they tried to stop you from walking off.

 _Wear them gold and diamonds rings_  
_All them things don't mean a thing_  
_Chaperons and limousines_  
_Shopping for expensive things_  
_I be on the movie screens_  
_Magazines and bougie scenes_  
_I'm not clean, I'm not pristine_  
_I'm no queen, I'm no machine_  
_I still go to Taco Bell_  
_Drive through, raw as hell_  
_I don't care, I'm still real_  
_No matter how many records I sell_  
_After the show or after the Grammies_  
_I like to go cool out with the family_  
_Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang_  
_And now I'm in..._

 _We flying the first class_  
_Up in the sky_  
_Poppin' champagne_  
_Livin' my life_  
_In the fast lane_  
_And I won't change_  
_For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

 _The glamorous,_  
_The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)_  
_For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous,_  
_The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)_  
_For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

The room was spinning, your skin was hot and you couldn't stand without help. You kept giggling and falling down as willow tried to get you outside to cool you down, Amy running to help. Jace told vada the club name and that something happened you weren't acting right. She said you looked drugged.  
  
_I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams_  
_You deserve nothing but all the finer things_  
_Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us_  
_I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us_  
_Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce_  
_To support your shoe fetish_  
_Lifestyles so rich and famous_  
_Robin Leach will get jealous_  
_Half a million for the stones_  
_Taking trips from here to Rome_  
_So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home_  
_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

 _We flying the first class_  
_Up in the sky_  
_Poppin' champagne_  
_Livin' my life_  
_In the fast lane_  
_And I won't change_  
_For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

 _The glamorous,_  
_The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)_  
_For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous,_  
_The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)_  
_For the glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

You sat against the cold brick exterior, giggling as you leaned back, "this dress is cute. I like it... But it's kinda hot. I should take it off to cool down."

"No you should not." Willow pushed your hands away from the zipper.

"Willy stop being a party pooter."

"I think you mean pooper, " Amy bit back a laugh, "let's get you home."

You swatted their hands away and leaned against the wall, feeling the vibration from inside the club.  
  
_I got problems up to here_  
_I've got people in my ear_  
_Telling me these crazy things_  
_That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)_  
_I've got money in the bank_  
_And I'd really like to thank_  
_All the fans, I'd like to thank_  
_Thank you really though_  
_Cause I remember yesterday_  
_When I dreamt about the days_  
_When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope_  
_Damn, It's been a long road_  
_And the industry is cold_  
_I'm glad_

 _my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know_  

_my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know_

_my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know_

You felt a blissful airy feeling and a overwhelming happy that made you laugh constantly. Your body just kept getting hotter and hotter as your brain barely functioned. It felt good, so good... As your heart raced. You felt it down lower and started rubbing your thighs lightly as you giggled.  **God I wish vada was here, I need to feel him.**

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada was in a club, his men off flirting and dancing with women. Raf and Jose sat with him in the VIP section talking. Two married and one engaged, talking about kids. 

"She is just my world," Jose laughed, "that little girl is going to get every chance I never got growing up."

Raf nodded, "my two, I swear they got the Ramirez blood from their mom. Esos dos son pequeños monstruos (those two are little monsters)."

"Rico isn't a monster,  solo toma decisiones estúpidas (he just makes stupid decisions)." Nevada added and looked over to the waitress approaching with their drinks.

He tips her a twenty and turned back to raf, "Pablo is mal (evil). He could probably take me down."

Everyone chuckled, "hey boss, did you and (y/n) think about kids?"

Nevada froze, you two never discussed kids directly. He always told you you'd be a great mom and you teased him about acting like a dad to Dante since his real papa was in jail. His sister Val appreciates it and often asked when he was going to become papa vada. 

"Not really." He took a sip, "Hacemos bromas pero nunca hablamos de ello.(We make jokes but we never talk about it.)"

Jose started to talk when Nevada's phone rang, your name across the screen.

"Hola cariño."

"Nevada, something is wrong with (y/n)."

"Qué carajo quieres decir, algo está mal con (y / n)! (What the fuck do you mean something is wrong with (y/n)!)" Vada sat forward, a long silence followed as he realized this must be one of the friends that don't speak Spanish, "what happened?"

"I don't know. She was fine then all of a sudden she started acting wierd and I think she was drugged."

"Where is she?"

"Sitting outside glamour with the others, she was ge..." 

Nevada hung up without hearing the rest, standing beside Raf as Jose went to get the other three men. They left and was at the club in no time flat, Nevada stepping out and walking right over to his fiance. As he approached you smiled.

"Vada! Thank God your here! Es realmente jodidamente caliente y estoy muy cachondo. (It's really fucking hot and I'm horny.)"

You tried to stand but just fell back and laughed. He bent down in front of you and you tackled him and started kissing his neck, whispering the dirty little things you wanted to do to him. Vada picked you up and carried you to the Escalade and laid you in the back. You tried to pull him with you but you got lightheaded and just stayed leaning back and mumbling for him. Jose, Marco, and Gabby stood waiting for orders as Niko and raf sat in the front seat trying to keep you from hurting yourself in the back. Nevada's eyes look to the girls and Jace sighed.

"We left her alone for maybe five minutes and this guy started hitting on her. He bought her a drink and then she started... This." She motioned to the SUV. 

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"He's still in the club," willow looked down completely scared.

"Ustedes tres, llevan al pendejo a los muelles (you three, take the asshole to the docks.) These lovely ladies will show you which one."

He watched them nod as vada looked at the SUV where he seen the door opening, he pushed it shut and growled.

"Should we wait for you?" Jose asked.

"No. Make sure the bastard understands he doesn't touch Trujillo's girl." Nevada nodded and the girls walked in with Jose and Gabby to grab the guy.

Marco waited for the runner they called on the way over, Nevada telling him to make sure those three get home safely as well. He opened the door and slid in as you put your legs across his lap.

"Vada por favor, I need you."

You reached for him and he pulled you up In to his lap and you kissed him feverishly. He bit back a moan, trying to stop you. You kept going even after he squeezed you in tight to restrict your movement.

"Vada please... I just want you, only you. Es tan caliente, ¿por qué es tan caliente? ¿Por qué nadie me deja quitarme el vestido? Vada ayúdame a quitarme el vestido (its so hot, why is it so hot? why won't anyone let me take off the dress. vada help me take off the dress.)" You reached to in zip the dress and he pulled your hands away.

"Not here cariño. Wait till we get home."

"But vada," you whined and squirmed on his lap, he was to turned on for you to be playing these games, "quit moving (y/n)."

"Is my vada hard? Necesito ayudarlo? (Do I need to help you?)"

You brushed your hand lightly over his bulge and he growled as you started to slip down, "no cariño, up here."

He tugged you back up and squeezed you to his chest, pinning your arms. She squirmed and tried to keep rubbing his crotch only for him to bit your neck lightly.

"Cariño, you were drugged. This isn't you... Stop, fuck Por qué tienes que hacer eso? (Why do you have to do that?)" He groaned and pushed you down to sit between his legs so you couldn't keep it up, "(y/n) you need sleep."

"Fuck me then I'll sleep." You purred as his lips pulled back from your neck, "por favor?"

"Cariño..."

"Right here please... They can wait outside if your shy."

He put a hand over your mouth as Niko turned around to see his boss glaring. He turned back around and cleared his throat before vada pushed your spreading legs back together.

"When we get home. Cariño calm down."

They finally got to the building, he threw you over his shoulder and carried you up as you squirmed and giggled again. He manage to unlock the door and shut it before you fell on your ass and giggled. He helped you up and took you back to the room, he pulled the dress off you and instantly regretted it. You wore his favorite lingerie set under the dress. He wrestled you into the bed and pinned you down, after a few minutes of struggling the drug seemed to be wearing off. It only took a few minutes before you passed out and vada tucked you in.

He stepped out to the living room and called Jose.

"Hey boss, jobs done."

"What happened?" Nevada sat in his chair that faces the windows as he lit a cigar.

"Bastard dosed her with x. Said he gave her a full dose to loosen her up." He paused, "how is she?"

"Finally asleep. And the pendejo?"

"Nothing left... Well nothing above water." Jose chuckled.

Nevada nodded, "good. Make sure everything is clean and go home, the others too."

"Alright, by the way Marco took the girls home. He called in saying everything was good on that end." He sighed, "should we hit up the club too?"

"Asegúrese de que no tienen ningún metraje. (Make sure they don't have any footage.)"

"K boss."

Nevada hung up and tipped his head back letting out a long breath of smoke. He put out the cigar and walked back to the bedroom, stripping as he went. He climbed into bed after putting some aspirin and water by your bed side. He tugged you in tight and fell asleep to your scent and his thoughts.  _ **(y/n) will never do drugs again. She shouldn't of done them in the first place, she doesn't need that shit. My baby is perfect just as she is, no drugs needed.**_

the next morning vada helped you through the migraine and asked what you remembered. Of course you remember very little but he told you the truth, the guy had drugged you and your friends saved you, and called him. He took care of the guy and you didn't have the heart to ask what happened to him, nor if he was even still alive. You were just happy vada was on your side, because no one can protect you like he does. 


	19. I need you vada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to get vada to see how much time he is spending away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dropping two new chapters because this chapter is short and the next one is long.

Vada had been working alot lately, which wouldn't be a problem but since the asshole business partner insinuated you were a slut... He tried to keep you away from it. After you got drug during girls night and the fact you don't like clubs, he stopped having you come along. So you've been cuddle on the couch with Dante watching TV alot. He would cuddle up to you and bark when you yelled at the TV, which you did often. It was getting annoying, constantly waiting till 2am for your vada to get home because you can't sleep without him. Not tonight though, it was about 11pm and you did the one thing that you knew would get vada to notice your frustrations, you went to bed with Dante.

You curled up in bed and got Dante to curle up under the sheets with you. He dozed, still listening for anything suspicious, you had started crying because you were frustrated you couldn't sleep. He cuddled up to you and licked your face until you finally passed out, the tears dried on your face and eyes red. 

It was almost 3 am when vada walked in, Dante running out to check the door. He pet Dante and told him good boy a few times while rustling his fur. He stood up and looked around the dark apartment confused.  _ **maybe she went to bed? She usually can't sleep without me but maybe she was tired tonight.**_ He walked into the bed room and whispered your name, no reply. He stripped out of the clothes quietly and got in bed. He went to brush your check to move the hair away that tickles your nose when you sleep, and something felt off. He lifted up enough to see your face, the dried tears streaks on your cheeks. His heart dropped,  _ **She was crying? Why was she crying?**_ He wiped the streaks from your cheeks and kissed your forehead when he noticed your red eyes. He was worried and pulled you close to him, Dante sleeping at their feet.

* * *

The next morning Nevada was stretching awake to find you weren't there. He heard noise in the kitchen and though maybe you were making him breakfast. Walking out he found that you weren't making breakfast, you were doing dishes and already dressed for the day with wet hair.  _ **She showered without me? What did I do to make her angry?**_ Approaching slowly, he put his arms around your waist.

"Morning cariño."

"Morning Nevada." She had no emotion in her voice.

"Did I do something wrong cariño?" He kissed your neck as you nudged him back to keep working.

"What would make you think that?"

"First off, your calling me Nevada."

"What's wrong with calling you by your name?"

"You never do it unless your angry or did something wrong."

"Anything else?" You scuffed at him.

"You went to bed without me last night... And you had been crying."

"You know why Nevada?"

"No," he pulled you to his chest, "tell me cariño.'

You pushed off him, "you."

He stopped, not sure whether to be shocked by your pushing him away or saying he was the problem, "me?"

"Yes you!" You turned away so you didn't have to see his hurt face, "the past week or so you have been out till 2 in the morning and leaving me here alone!"

Tears slid down your face and he could tell from your sniffling. He went to hug you close and you pushed him away.

"Cariño, I'm sorry."

"Are you? You haven't even noticed me being miserable!"

That was enough, he pulled you in and squeezed tighter when you tried to get away.

"(Y/n), listen... Lo siento (I'm sorry)." He kissed her forehead, "I know I have been gone alot but I was scared to take you out again. After getting drugged and everything, I was scared of you getting hurt again."

You calmed down a little before elbowing his gut so he would let you go, unsuccessfully. His grip tightened, "just calm down!" 

You stopped, your body going numb and trembling... When vada yelled you always flinched and hid. He never used that tone on you... Until now.

"Shit... Sorry. Lo siento, Por favor perdoname (please forgive me)" he let you go and watched you roll up in a ball.

He's making it worse, he's only scaring you now. He walked three steps away before turning around and grabbing you, pulling you into his arms shushing you.

"Shhhhhhh... Sorry cariño, I didn't mean to yell." He rocked you, "I just wanted you to calm down and let me speak, I didn't mean to scare you."

You hummed a little approval, so he finished, "I'm sorry I've been leaving you here. I'll start dragging you to the club's again, buying dresses you hate but wear for me... Diablos incluso tomaré mañana por la noche y pasaré toda la noche contigo. (Hell I'll even take tomorrow night off and spend the whole night with you.) Just stop crying and talk to me."

You nodded and pulled back alittle and let him wipe your cheeks, "is that what you want cariño?"

You nodded yes and he kissed the top of your head, "then we'll do it. Anything for my girl."

"Vada?"

"Yes cariño?"

"I'm sorry for over reacting."

"Don't be, it's all my fault."

She kissed his chest and mumbed a soft I love you. He brightened up and said it back. He wiped the rest of the tears away and use his shirt sleeve to wipe your nose. Once you looked up and smiled he stood up to help you up. 

"All good?"

"Yeah vada."

"Good, I've got some work to do but I'll be back around 9.... Be dressed." He walked towards the bedroom as you called ok.

Sometimes you need a cry, and sometimes vada needs to snap before he can understand what was bothering you. He kept his promise, you went to the club that night and he took the next night off. He wasn't letting his fear keep you locked away, you were to good to be hidden.

 


	20. Dante and Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a test on being a mother when you two take Dante for the weekend, much to vada's delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... Vada's getting baby fever lol.

Dante's dad was in jail and vada was his surrogate father, he would constantly be teaching him things. You were his tia, his aunt. He loved visiting you two and loved spending nights over as well. Vada teased it was your practice run for being a mother, and you would blush. It never bothered you when you would be asked to watch Dante for the day or a night... But it surprised you and vada when Val asked for a four day weekend. She was going out of town, Friday morning through Monday night... She'd pick Dante up Tuesday. Vada agreed but you weren't sure, he wasn't the one watching a 8 year old all weekend. He probably wasn't the one taking him to school or picking him up either.

"Come on cariño, it'll be fun."

"Vada, I will be watching him the whole time. You'll be working." You pouted as he kissed your neck.

"Well...Maybe... I could... Take a Sunday...Off." he sucked and nipped your neck around the words, "I could even... Pick...Him...Up...Friday after...School."

"Promise vada?" You moaned as he hit your pulse.

"Lo prometo (I promise)."

"Fine vada, I assume you already told Val yes?"

"You tell me," he snaked a hand down the boxers you were wearing.

"Vaaaaaadaaaaa," you whined.

He ran his nose up your spine to the back of your neck before kissing the base, "yes cariño?"

"Stop... Weeeeee need to talk."

He pulled back and watched you turn to face him, "what do we need to talk about."

You groaned a little, his tone was hitting you below the belt, "vada... Do you want kids?"

His sexy tone dropped, he wasn't expecting a serious conversation, "yes."

You nodded and he looks questioningly at you, "don't you cariño?"

"I don't know." You looked down, "I don't know if I can be a good mom."

"Cariño you would make a perfect mother," he tipped your face up toward him," why would you think differently."

"I'm not sure... I'm just scared they'll resent me or I would mess up."

"Cariño you do great with Dante, why wouldn't you do good with your own?" He hugged you to him and lowered down on his back to the bed, you laying on his chest.

"That's different. First he is older, second I didn't give birth to him, and third I can be the cool aunt the hypes him up and dumps him on his mother."

He laughed at that, his chest vibrating you along with him, "but did you ever think that it'd be different as a mother? You know when it's your own son or daughter."

You shrugged, "maybe... I don't know."

He caressed your face, "does that mean you don't want kids?"

He looked hurt, you felt so bad, "no vada I want kids I just don't know if we should."

"Cariño, let's make a wager. Una pequeña apuesta (a small bet)." Vada got your full attention, "if we have issues with Dante this weekend... We'll talk more about parenting."

"What if we do good?"

"You get pregnant and we have a baby." He kissed your nose, "Una que se parece más a mamá y peleas como papá (One that looks more like mommy and fights like daddy)."

You chuckled and tried to hide your bodies slight tremor, "so you get a baby either way."

"That's not what I said," he smirked.

"But it's what you meant."

He kissed you and you pushed him back, "how about if we do bad we just call Dante our son and adopt more dogs."

He let out a roar of laughter and rolled over, pinning you under him "deal."

"Really?" You bit back the heavy feeling in your chest, vada working to make you even more turned on.

"Yes," he kissed you, "because I know you could never be that bad with Dante.... Or Dante."

"Fine... It's a bet."

You two sealed it with a kiss and a good session of sex... vada secretly hoping you would get pregnant so he didn't have to keep trying to convince you that you'd be a good mother so they can try for a baby.  _ **You had baby fever so bad before and now you can't even think about being a mom without feeling like having a panic attack... Dios mio,** **Te amo mi loca niña (dear god, I love you my crazy girl.)**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

It was Friday, as promised vada picked up Dante from school and dropped him off with his weekend bag. He left after promising to be home soon, a quick kiss to seal it. You walked Dante into the kitchen to find a snack. You decided on milk and cookies, grabbing Nevada's secret stash he hides in your room. You had just sat the box of cookies as Dante sat down the milk, Lion King just starting on the TV.

"Hey tia?"

"Yeah Dante?"

"Do you love my tio?"

You froze, "of course I love your tio. Why would I marry vada if I didn't?"

"I don't know... Tia Athena married tio raf and they don't seem to love each other. Or Mami and papi."

"Well love and marriage doesn't always work out kiddo." You nudged him, "what got you thinking about this?"

"Tio was talking to raf in the car, he said he loved you and I didn't him to get hurt." Dante took a bite off the cookie and looked down, "I don't want tio to end up like mom... Sad all the time."

Your heart dropped, "Dante I would never hurt your tio. I love him madly and would die before I see him sad like that."

"Good cause I can tell he really loves you." He finished the cookie and took a sip of milk as you got curious.

"How can you tell?"

"He is always saying it."

"Well that doesn..."

"And he kisses you constantly, always hugging you and touching or pulling you close to him... And he talks about you constantly. He always asks if he should call and check on you. He says you make him happy and I like happy tio."

That did it, you just hugged dante... Squeezing tightly, "tia! Put me down!"

"Sorry Dante, your just so sweet." 

He rolled his eyes and went to watching Lion King. Later on you cooked a quick and one of Dante's favorite suppers, cheeseburger Mac. He helped make the whole thing and surprised vada when he got home. You kissed vada for a solid 3 minutes at least and once the kid was tucked in, explained what he had said. Vada's turn to blush before you two turned in.

* * *

 

You wake up Saturday morning to two Dante's sitting on the bed bouncing. Vada already left for work and let you sleep in, the whole 30 minutes. You got up and was getting around to go out, Dante wanted to go to the park and he thought the pup would like the walk. 

They took off ahead of you as you reached the park, calling for them to stay in sight. You took a spot on the bench and just watched the two play.  _ **I get why vada wants kids, just look at Dante. But what if we get one like the other monsters of raf's... I couldn't handle that. Kids sound good when you can give them back and don't have the late night wake up calls or crying to deal with... Hell I cry enough for everyone.**_ You were snapped from your thoughts by Dante screaming for you. You ran over to see he scrapped his knee and was bleeding.

You picked him up and carried him down the block to a corner drug store where the pharmacist insisted on patching him up. You thanked him perfusly and offered to pay him or reimburse his supplies. Dante wanted to play more and you dragged him home instead, no need to get more injuries. Except that didn't work because Dante was roughhousing with the dog and bang his head and got a scratch on his side. It was four o'clock when you called vada and asked him to bring food home. He arrived shortly after six and hugged dante before turning to a miserable looking you.

"What's wrong cariño?" Vada wrapped his arms around you.

"Bad day," you leaned into him and watched the two Dante's sharing the takeout.

"What happened? Tell papi all about it."

"Dante barely let me sleep in, then we went to the park and hurt himself, then we came home and they started playing and he hurt himself again.... Now he is feeding the dog our food... Most of our food."

Vada snapped at the pup and he laid down and stop taking the food. Dante looked down, knowing he was in trouble and trying to avoid a talk. Vada kissed your cheek and grabbed a wine bottle from the fridge.

"It's just one bad day cariño, keep a open mind."

You rolled your eyes and sat down at the table to eat, retiring to bed afterwards. Dante stopped in and apologized before bed. Vada promised Tomorrow would be better before he cuddled up to you. 

* * *

Sunday began well, vada let you sleep in and distracted Dante. When you did get up, he had made breakfast and him and Dante were waiting on you. They made you pancakes and bacon, served to you by vada with a kiss while Dante poured you a drink. After breakfast you three, plus the pup, went for a walk around the hieghts. You forgot how nice it was to do little things like taking a dog for a walk or being outside the house with vada and it not be In a club or for business.

You four got home and passed out on the couch. You were stretched out with your head in vada's lap, Dante laying in front of the couch with Dante, curled under a blanket together as they watched whatever the kid wanted. You knew he was getting a little old for the kid stuff like Disney movies and Scooby-Doo but you liked them, and Dante liked hanging out with his tia watching 'boring shit like this'. Vada's phone rang twice and he sent it to voicemail, if it was important there would be a voicemail or his men at the door. 

It was getting late, past your usual supper time but you didn't feel like cooking. He told you to get dress and he would take you three out for dinner, you practically ran to get dressed. You went through the closet and frowned, you couldn't find your favorite shoes. Not under the bed, in the bathroom, in the hall... No where to be seen. You walked out to the living room and huffed.

"I can't find my shoes."

"Need help cariño?"

"No... They are around here somewhere." You poked around and finally caught sight of one. 

You grabbed it and then the other before your face fell, "Dante! You ate my shoe!"

Nevada looked to his nephew sitting beside him and frowned, "are you eating Tia's shoes?"

Dante chuckled and you snapped at vada, "not funny vada.... I loved those shoes."

You sniffled and he nudge the dog, "Cama ahora. (Bed now)"

The dog went back to the spare room and laid down hiding his face. Vada stood up and walked over to you and hugged you tightly to his chest. He hummed lightly and rocked you a little, Dante turning around to watch the scene. 

"Cariño, I'll get you new ones... Just like the old pair." 

"Thanks vada," you sniffled.

"Now cheer up, No quiero verte llorar Nunca quiero verte llorar de nuevo ... por favor cariño, te tengo. (I do not want to see you cry I never want to see you cry again ... please baby, I have you.)"

You nodded into his chest before he pulled back and wiped your teary eyes, "now go get some shoes on and let's eat... estoy hambriento (I'm hungry)."

You chuckled and walked back to the room to get different shoes.

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada sighed and walked back over towards the couch, stopping when he heard Dante speak.

"Tio?"

"Yeah sobrino? (Nephew)"

"I like (y/n)."

He smiled, "I do too."

"I know. She makes you happy, just like mommy said she would."

"Mommy said she would make me happy?" Nevada looked at Dante with a raised brow.

"Mhhhmmm, she said you needed a good good girl in your life so you'd stop being such a pendejo (motherfucker)."

Nevada bit back a chuckle, "did she now?"

"Yeah, then last year she said you should just propose already... Then you did." Dante stood up, "tio... Does she make you happy?"

Nevada crouched down Infront of him, "more then anyone else ever could."

"I want to find someone like that one day tio, someone that makes me smile like you do when you look at tia (y/n)."

Nevada hugged dante, "you will one day Dante."

* * *

**You**

* * *

You were about to ask vada to grab your jacket when you heard them talking.

"I want to find someone like that one day tio, someone that makes me smile like you do when you look at tia (y/n)."

"You will one day dante."

Your heart swelled a little, it was to cute to hear much less peak around the corner to see them hugging before vada stood up and called for you. You came around the corner and smiled.

"Yeah vada?"

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, can you grab my coat?" You walked over as he tossed you your jacket, "thanks."

"No hay problema amor (no problem love)."

You three went to a small diner around the corner, raf and Gabby tagging along as the bodyguards. You five sat together and ate happily. Dante was talking about school and then vada and Gabby were talking about their old school days. Raf added a few as you told a couple even. Everything was going great and when you guys got back to the apartment, vada actually surprised you two with a few stories about his dad.

He didn't have the greatest relationship with his dad, but he did admire the man. After all, he was the reason he was there today... His dad lead him to be a drug lord through his 'tough' parenting. That's when you seen why he wanted kids so bad, he wanted to prove to himself he wasn't his father... He wanted to show he was a good dad unlike his father. Your heart broke a little, you felt bad for saying you weren't sure about kids when this was why he wanted them. Why he treated you like royalty and protected you like a priceless jewel. He was slowly winning you over.

After Dante was asleep, vada went to get a drink. You slipped into the bathroom and ran a bath, lighting a few candles before calling him in. Vada came in and froze, you stood Infront of him naked and slowly started pulling off his clothes.

"What got into you?"

"Nothing yet, I just want to take a bath with my vada." You kissed his jaw before leading him to the tub. 

He sat down first then you got in, laying face down against him, cuddling into him. He sipped his drink and stroked your back as you peppered his chest with kisses.

"Cariño, what did you do?"

"Nothing vada." You giggled as he touches your ticklish side.

"Then what's with this bath?"

"I just..." you nuzzled his chest, breathing in his scent, "...i wanted to do something for you to say sorry."

"Qué tienes que lo siento acerca de?(What do you have to be sorry about?)" He sat the drink down so he can pull your head up and sink down further in the water.

"Are talk the other day, where I said I wasn't sure about kids." 

"Cariño, No te preocupes por eso (don't worry about it.)." He hugged you close to kiss your head.

"No vada, I didn't understand why you wanted kids so bad before and I feel horrible for how I phrased everything I said and..."

He kissed her, once her lips stopped he pulled back and spoke.

"I understand what you meant. You know why now. Let it go for the moment, we'll work it out later."

"Vada?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I want kids.... I want you to be happy."

His face was a big smile and her lips pressed to his skin. She hid her smile as he spoke.

"You make me happy cariño. I don't care if we never have kids, lose our home, all our money... Everything. I'd still be happy because I have you."

You broke on that one, kissing him as you straddled his waist. He tried to stop you but barely could speak as you moved your mouth down to his neck.

"Cari... Cariño, we do..Don't..."

"I want to vada." You kissed his pulse and felt his hips jump, "one more thing."

He looked down at you and you handed him your birth control that you pulled out from your side of the sink drawer, "I want to try... But after the wedding. I already got the dress and don't need to find a second one that hides the bump."

He kissed you passionately, pushed the birth control out of your hand onto the floor, whispering, "deal, I love you (y/n)."

"Love you too vada."

* * *

Monday morning came quick, you were almost sad to only have a day left with Dante. You got him ready for school and vada dropped him off. When school was over, you were waiting with puppy Dante at the school pick up area. Dante rushed you two and gave you a big hug. He talked all about what happened at school as you two walked to a small market. You picked up a few things for dinner and went home to cook, since you had a lovely assistant to help you do so. It was a little later then usual when vada got home, you knew by the way he walked in... It was a bad day.

"Hey vada, care for supper?"

"Not hungry." He sat down with a whiskey in hand and a cigar in the other.

The Dante's were in the guess room, so you went to cheer vada up. You walked over and knelt in front of him, your head resting on his knee.

"Vada, what's wrong?"

"Bad day cariño."

You rubbed his knee softly and got him to look down at you, "wanna talk about it?"

He sighed and sat his glass down, petting your head as you looked at him, "no need to ruin your day with mine. How's Dante?"

"Doing schoolwork. Your not ruining your day with mine vada." 

He smiled lightly, looking down at you and stretching his arms back. You slipped up and sat on his lap as he brought the cigar back to his mouth for a puff. You rested your head against his shoulder and kissed behind his ear.

"What happened vada?"

"A couple runners got arrested. Small possession charges."

 "That all?"

He shook his head, "I got word of a mole, mateo wants to meet for a plan to flush him out."

You frowned and squeezed tighter against him whispering, "everything will be alright."

He heard your whisper barely, "I know cariño."

Then he caught your shiver, it clicked in his Head, that was for you not him, "it'll be fine cariño. I'm not going anywhere."

You nodded, sniffling lightly and he kissed your forehead, "I'm not leaving my girl... They can't take me away from you cariño."

"I love you vada."

"Love you too cariño."

You made vada a plate and sat watching TV when Dante ran out and tackled vada on the couch, "tio!"

"Hi Dante."

"Tio i need to talk to you."

"Ok?"

Dante shifted a little, you frowned and got what he meant, "let me just go back to our room for a while."

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada watched you walk away before looking back at dante, "De que necesitamos hablar? (What do we need to talk about?)"

"Tio, something happened at school." Dante wouldn't look him in the eyes, "and I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" Nevada leaned backwards and stretched out a little.

"Well, I mouthed off to my teacher with my friends.... And well..." Dante pulled his shirt sleeve up and Nevada's eye went wide.

Dante's upper arm had yellow and black bruising in the shape of a hand. Nevada felt a rage coming up as he let out a long slow breath.

"Who did this?"

"My teacher."

"Which one?"

Dante fidgeted, obviously reluctant to say.

"Which one Dante?"

"What are you going to do?"

Nevada snapped, "do I need to call your Mami and tell her what happened? Nadie toca a mi jodido sobrino así! (Nobody touches my fucking nephew like that)Who the hell did this!"

Dante pulled back, you came running out and seen his arm. You walked over and pulled Dante into a hug, shushing him as vada fumed. He barely caught you trying to calm him down by taking his shoulders.

"Vada calm down, Por favor, estás asustando Dante (please, your scaring Dante)."

He froze, noticing Dante wasn't there, "where's Dante?"

"In the spare room. Por favor, calm down."

"Someone man handled my nephew. Trujillo's sobrino."

"That doesn't mean you need to yell at him. Vada Dante is scared of what you'll do to the teacher that did this, that's why he won't tell you."

He huffed, "Debería matarlo Romper sus huesos hasta que él pide la muerte. (I should kill him. Break his bones till he begs for death)."

"Vada calm down, don't over reac..."

"Over react? Val is going to kill me when she sees his arm!" He watched you flinch at his yelling before going back to a mutter, "No reaccione exageradamente (don't over react.)"

"Vada, please..." You bit your lip, "por favor sin violencia? (Without violence)"

Nevada hugged you and seen you flinch at his initial touch,  _ **calm down... Calm down. Not around (y/n), no violence around your cariño.**_ He hugged you close and kissed your forehead.

"Ok cariño, no violence." He pulled back and carefully caressed your face looking for another flinch that never came, "lo siento... I shouldn't of yelled."

"It's ok vada, get your Escalade ready and we'll get a name from dante."

He nodded, "just a talk. We are just gonna talk."

* * *

**You**

* * *

Nevada left you and Dante after he gave a name, vada promised they would only talk and when he came home after a hour... You knew he kept his promise. He hugged dante and apologized for yelling again, helping to ice his arm before he went to sleep. The next morning, he took Dante to school and Val stopped by before school ended so you could explain what happened. She was surprised vada didn't do more, but that night Dante said everything was good.

You waited till vada got home, you two curled up in bed and just laid there talking. Your head on his stomach and chest, legs wrapped around his, and your hand softly tracing his ribs on his side. His hands stroked your messy bunned hair and spine.

"Vada, do you still want children?"

"Of course cariño," he sighed, "do you?"

"As long as they're yours."

He chuckled and looked at your face, "what does that mean?"

"It means as long as you are the father and can take care of them like you do Dante, I'll proudly have your babies." You kissed his tummy and laughed out loud.

"I love you cariño."

"Love you to vada."

"After you officially take my name, I'm flushing your birth control." He murmured as you crawled up him.

He rolled over and pinned you down during a bruising kiss. He worked down between your chest to your belly and kissed it softly. He rubbed your belly and just smiled at you.

"You'll be the perfect Mami."

"You'll be a amazing papi... Vada the dada."


	21. Fucking White powdery mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small blizzard makes your day and vada worries over a business deal.

You had watched the weather reports, checked constantly on your phone.... And to your delight, it was going to snow. You didn't get snow for Christmas, you barely got any till you woke up this morning. For late March, it was chilly and you at first pushed against vada for warmth. Then it hit you, you jumped up and ran to the living room windows in the tiny little nightgown thing vada got you as a gift and your face lit up. It had snowed.

"Cariño, what are you doing?" Vada walked out rubbing his sleepy face, "come back to bed."

"Vada it snowed!" You bounced up and down as you turned to face him, "it finally snowed!"

You turned back towards the window, his arms wrapping around your waist and his tired face sitting on your shoulder, "yay... Can we go back to bed now?"

You rolled your eyes and giggled as he tried to kiss your cheek and yawn at the same time, "I want to play in the snow."

Vada squeezed you tighter, "Estoy comprometido con un niño de tres años (I'm engaged to a three year old)."

"Please vada," you pouted and turned your head towards his, "pretty please?"

"It's 9am..."

You cut him off, "let's play in the snow, or go for a walk... Then we can come home and curle up in bed. I think you know plenty of ways to warm me up... But just in case," you rested your lips by his ear, "they say the quickest way to warm someone up is to lay naked with them."

Vada smiled, "Muy travieso tres años antiguo (a very naughty three year old)."

You turned in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck, forehead to forehead, "pretty please vada? I'll do that thing you like."

His body tensed, "which thing?"

"Any of it... Just take me out in the snow."

"Promise to give papi a show and we'll go play in the snow." He left his lips a inch from yours.

"Lo promento (I promise), I'll even put on one of those outfits you like."

"Seal it with kiss."

You two kissed and his hands lifted you up, carrying you back to the bedroom to get dressed. He walked to the closet and picked out a outfit as you grabbed yours. You slipped on your favorite knee high boots made for snow and bounced on the bed trying to sit beside him when you were fully dressed, vada chuckling.

"Don't forget the coat, can't have you getting sick." He slipped your coat on you and opened the door, "vamonos (let's go)."

You two walked outside, vada watching as you jumped in a small snow drift. He rolled his eyes, pulling your arm so you fell against him as you two started to walk. Vada smiling as you looked up at him and kissed his cheek. 

"Thanks vada."

"De nada (your welcome)," he nodded ahead, "I'll just let you play in the park like Dante."

You chuckled and took off running ahead, he watched you turn around and fall backwards into the powdery snow after getting inside the gate. You made a snow angel and sat up as he walked over and pulled you up.... With a handful of snow you shoved in his face. You took a few steps backwards and kept distance as he wiped his face off. You giggled and ran as he charged,  he still hooked your belt loop and you both fell into the snow. His arms around you as you turned towards him laughing.

"Gran incobrable trujillo jugando en la nieve (big bad Trujillo playing in the snow)."

He smiled, pulling you up on his waist, "Solo para mi hijo (just for my child)."

You smacked him and got up as he slowly sat up, you made a snowball behind your back and smiled at him, "I'm your child now? You do know that makes your a criminal in a very different way."

He raised his brow, "oh you want to play that way?"

"Uhmmm... Yeah," you threw the snowball at him, nailing his chest.

"Oh cariño, No quieres empezar ese juego (you don't want to start that game)."

"Don't I?" You bit your lips and smiled when he threw one back, "bring it Ramirez!"

You two started a small snowball war, a small group of kids joining in the war... Taking on you and vada. It ended swiftly when the pelted him and you broke down laughing. He raised his hands in defeat to the kids and grabbed you for a kiss, slowly walking home... Drenched and freezing. The whole way back he whispered in your ear about how brave you were in that fight. You thanked him for taking, several, snow balls hits for you. 

You got to the building and stepped in. He watched you shake of like a dog and take his hand pulling him up the steps. He unlocked the door and opened it for you, your coat and clothes puddles on the floor by the door. He laughed as you ran to the bedroom in your bra and underwear.

"Cariño, wear the one sitting out in the bathroom!" He called back and received a quick 'k'.

He went to the kitchen and made up some hot chocolate and popcorn to bring back with him. He stripped to his briefs and got in bed. He took a sip of the cocoa and lit a cigar as you walked out with a smile. Vada never ceased to amaze you, the outfit he picked out was a thermal underwear onesie. It fit like cheeky underwear showing your legs, long sleeved, and the top wouldn't button up so it showed off half your chest. You let your hair down so it fell in small loose curles, your cross necklace being shown perfectly against your breasts.

"When did you buy this...?" Your eyes lit up at the sight of vada Infront of you under the covers with cocoa and popcorn.

"Two days ago when you were talking about snow."

"I thought we were..." You let it trail off as he chuckled.

"Sex isn't everything love, come on... Hop in." He Pat the bed as you got in, "let's just cuddle and watch some TV to warm up.... Later I'll pull that off you and remind you who your papi is."

You chuckled and kissed him before taking a hot chocolate from him and tucking under his arm. He flipped to some romantic comedy movie and left it, making it hard for you not to laugh. A few hours and cheesey movies later, he got a call and had to leave.

"I'll be back in a few hours cariño," he started to open the door, "don't change, or it'll be worse."

With that he left and you smiled, you always loved when vada threatened you I'm that way. You tied your hair up in a messy bun and went back to watching TV. After a half hour, you got bored and went back to the room to throw clothes on over the onesie you had on.  _ **I didn't change. I just added clothing, can't fault me for that.**_ You tossed on the jacket and put Dante on a leash before running outside for a walk in the snow. After a hour of Dante playing in the snow with you, you realized you left your phone in the apartment and ran back. 3 missed calls from vada. You immediately called back, hoping he didn't send a search party yet.

"Cariño?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah vada, sorry I missed your calls." You bit your lip 

"Why the hell didn't you answer?" It wasn't an angry tone, it was more relieved.

"I went for a walk." You whispered "In The snow."

"Why did you go out alone?" His Monotoned voice coming through.

"Lo siento vada (I'm sorry), I know you don't like me walking alone so I brought Dante with me" a small part of you hoped that was enough to reassure him.

"That's better then nothing but..." There was a short pause, "just stay inside and don't go anywhere. I'll be home shortly."

He hung up on you and you wanted to cry,  _ **He's angry with me... Maybe not but, i... I did the disobey and I didn't go alone. Damnit.**_ you sat on the couch in the onesie thinking of how to fix this when Nevada walked in.

"Cariño, go to the room."

You froze, that wasn't something vada normally did.

"(Y/n), go to the room. I'll be back in a moment."

You got up and went back to the room with Dante, you brought your legs in and hugged them to your chest.  _ **Vada didn't seem happy, but he didn't seem angry either... Is something wrong? Why is he being so... So neutral.**_ you brought your head to rest on your knees as he opened the door.

"Cariño, put on some clothes."

"But you told me not to..."

"Just do it." He snapped quietly. 

You pulled back before walking to the bathroom holding in tears. Something was odd about Nevada but you couldn't ask and risk him snapping more. Luckily, you didn't have to wait long. Nevada stepped in and hugged you while you were trying to change, wiping the single tear that escaped.

"I didn't mean to snap. Por favor lo siento."

"It's ok vada."

"Cariño, I'm assigning Jose to be your guard for a while." He sighed, "he'll be here when I'm not and he'll accompany you out if you go anywhere."

"Why?" You frowned as you pushed off him to pull on the shirt you had grabbed, Your jeans already on.

"The business deal I had today, it didn't go well."

"Oh vada, are you ok? Did someone get hurt?" You flipped your head up to lock eyes with him, "vada your scaring me right now."

"They made a threat against you." 

Your heart lost rythm, breathing became impossible, and body shook as he grabbed you for a tight hug, "nothing is gonna happen to you (y/n). I got you.... No one can hurt you while I'm here."

You let out a low whimper as he trys to shush you, nothing helping as you break down at the thought.

"(Y/n), what do I tell you when you have a panic attack? Repeat it back to me."

"V...V....Va...Vada, I...I.."

"You can do it cariño, come on now. Your safe with me, it's all in your head right now."

You tucked in tighter to him, "you know your fine. Look at your body.... No cuts, no bruises, and no blood.... Right? That means it's all in my head And I'm fine, I'm good."

"Because your a Ramirez, and Ramirez's are strong. You are strong, beautiful, amazing... The only person that can hurt you is yourself." Vada tipped your head up, "No hay nadie lo suficientemente estúpido como para coger contigo mientras estoy aquí (There's nobody stupid enough to fuck with you while I'm here)."

You nodded in his chest and pulled back, "I'm safe with you... I'm safe with you vada."

"Te amo cariño."

"Te amo vada."

He walked you out to the living room and curled you up against him as he talked through these threats with the men. He had everything set up to make a statement to the pendejo that made the threat to him. Mateo even helped and encouraged it. Vada at one point calling it a 'white powdery mess' and he wasn't referring to the snow outside. Afteryone left, vada took you to bed and dragged you in close.

"Hey cariño," he whispered by your ear, "I owe you a punishment."

"Why?" You blushed as you rolled over to see his face.

"All day I heard stories of how Trujillo and his girl lost a snowball fight to neighborhood kids."

You burst out laughing and he smirks, "it's not funny. Does that sound like the action of a man who is viscous?"

"No... But when are you viscous around me?"

"Not the point, I can't be soft around the people." He caressed your cheek, "how shall I punish you for this? Maybe a good spanking? Or morning shower sex?"

You went doe eyed, he always loved when you play innocent for him... Because you were innocent to him.

"Maybe put on some of that lingerie and go until you scream  my name loud enough for the building to hear?"

His evil grin sending shivers as he rolled over above you, "or I can just tie you up and do whatever I want..."

 _ **That shouldn't be as sexy as it sounds... Fuck. I need you vada.**_ Your heart raced and he slowly kissed you, his hips rubbing yours. Your skin was burning up and need to touch his, you need him like you needed air.

"Vaaaaaadaaaaa" you moaned after breaking away from his lips

He chuckled, "or I can just... Go slow. Make you go crazy."

You moaned, _**god it was going to be a good night.**_


	22. A wedding for two...Not four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada's family wants to help plan the wedding much to your dismay.

You knew vada had a bigger family, but sometimes you forget that they're all Ramirez's... Which make them Dense. You and Val got along great, you guys loved Dante and hers visits. Then there was the other two sisters, Athena and Seleste. Athena married rafael and they had two boys, Rico and Pablo. Athena ran off with a different guy and rarely visits except to drop the boys off every other weekend. Seleste didn't have kids and probably never would with the way she treated men. So when vada told you his sisters were visiting to help plan the wedding, you had a panic attack.

You didn't like his other two sisters, he couldn't stand them either but they were family. He promised they would behave or he'd set them straight. He might not have been the first Ramirez to get married but he was gonna be the first one to be happily married. He was also going to be the first one married how he wanted and not with a dozen little voices telling him to do anything for the wedding. It was whatever you wanted, not what his sisters wanted. 

It was late morning, close to lunch when vada called you.

"Good morning cariño."

"Morning vada."

"How's my girl?"

You chuckled, "fine vada, just trying to wake up."

"Good. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" You were excited 

"Not that kind," his tone told her that she wasn't going to like it, "my sister's are in town. They will be stopping in for lunch, well more like dragging you out for lunch."

"Vada..." You start to whine.

"Cariño, it'll be fine. Val will be there too."

"Vada, aren't you coming?" You bit your lip, a small tingle of hope.

"Can't, lo siento (I'm sorry)."

"OK," you sounded defeated, "at least will you be able to answer your phone?"

"I will always answer for you cariño," you could hear the smile of his face, "just don't plan on having a panic attack, try fighting it."

"Promise vada."

"Perfecto, te amo."

"Te amo vada."

* * *

You were dressed and walking into the restruant, you went with a pair of jeans, a hooded sweater shirt and a softly curled ponytail. The restraunt was fairly nice that they picked, and you frowned when you seen them in dresses even Val. You obviously had low Standers for this lunch or else you would've went with a dress but... It was chilly out. You walked up with a smile.

 "(Y/n), you look good." Val tried to reassure you as you sat down.

"I don't know about those jeans though, not tight enough to show off what you got." Athena smiled.

"I don't need to show it off, I already got a man." You smirk and play with your ring alittle.

"Are brother isn't much of a man," Seleste rolled her eyes as you looked down to hide your blush  _ **Oh but he is Very much so a man.... You have no idea.**_

 "De modo que el culo mudo finalmente propuesto (so the dumb ass finally proposed)." Seleste smiled and they laughed, you half hearted. 

"Yeah, Mi novio trujillo. (My fiance)"

 "Have you two started planning the wedding yet?" Athena asked.

"Yup, we are having it at our church... Reception at the park where we had our first kiss and we picked our anniversary for the date."

Val smiled from across the table at you.

Athena spoke, "and Nevada actually said yes to that? Sounds kinda... What's the word..?"

"Cheesy." Seleste chuckled.

You shifted uncomfortable with their picking, a soft Mumble coming out, "he picked it."

They laughed more at that, Val stepping in to help you, "well I liked it."

"Ok whatever. So theme? Food? Music? What else?"

"Never really got that far." You shifted as they looked up.

 "It six weeks away, you didn't do anymore then that?"

"Do you even have a dress?"

"Yes I do. We just haven't discussed the rest." You looked down and could almost feel the pity look Val was giving you.

"His opinion doesn't matter, Tú ere el desposada, Tienes todas El decir(you're the bride. You have all the say.)" Seleste smiled, "come on girl, don't you want to walk down the isle with your dad in a skin tight white dress to just the way you look tonight?"

"Or one of the pink ones... What they call it blush. Usted se vería caliente en eso (you would look hot in that.)"

"I already have a dress," you whispered meekly.

Speaking up wasn't a strong suit for you. you hated when people did this, tell you what to do like this, take away your voice and run off on their own thing. That's what his sisters always did when you were around, you hated them for it.

"Let's all go back to my place for drinks, I have some wine and no plans for it." Val looked at you and you nodded.

Everyone left, Val driving her sisters and you saying you'd be right over. You couldn't stand a car ride with them and needed a boost of confidence... Better call vada. You tapped his number as you got in the car with Jose.

"Hola cariño."

"Hey vada."

"What's up?" 

"Can you talk?" You bit your lip, "I don't want to interrupt business."

"I can always talk for you cariño," you could make out a loud clap... Like skin meeting skin and a door shutting that cut off some muffled screams, "What's wrong? Mis hermanas siendo perras (my sister's being bitches)."

You chuckled, "yeah."

"Do I need to join you?"

"No vada, you don't need to leave work for me." You sighed.

"Your the only reason I'd leave work."

You smiled at that, "I just can't handle your sisters."

"Talking shit already? Usually they wait at least 30 minutes before they start that."

"No not that, they're just..." You tipped your head back to look at the ceiling, "they're... Muy opinativo (very opinionated)."

"I see... Who's Trujillo's girl?"

"Vada you don...."

"Who's Trujillo's girl?"

"I am."

"Louder."

"I am."

"Who can tell you what to do?"

"You."

"No. Try again."

"No one."

"That's right, let me hear it."

"No one can tell me what to do."

"That's my girl, who can tell Trujillo what to do?"

"I can."

"That's my girl. Feeling better?"

"Yeah," you sigh, "thanks vada."

 "No hay problema (no problem). Te amo cariño."

"Te amo vada."

You hung up and looked at Jose, "can you go in with me? You know.... Shot them if they get to annoying?"

He laughed, "no (y/n), not touching that one."

You laughed and looked out the window as you pulled up to Val's house.... This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

That night, vada came home and Jose left to go home. Vada walked to the bathroom and smiled as he seen you in the tub nose deep in bubbles.

"Didn't get much better?"

"Much worse... Lo tienen todo planeado y lo odio. (They have it all planned and I hate it.)" You huffed and the bubbles drifted away.

"Did you say no?"

You gave vada the look that told him everything, he knew what would come next. He started stripping down as you whimpered.

"No... I'm pathetic. I can't tell them no, I can't tell anyone no because I'm scared of disappointing strangers apparently. I'm a complete mess. I cry over everything because my brain hates me..."

Vada lifted you forward and slid in behind you, letting you continue your rant of self hatred as he hugged you to his chest.

"All I do is have Panic attacks. I'm spineless and completely a Pacifist... Which is stupid when im dating a drug lord and have a fucking body guard! I'm a waste of life and... And... And I don't even know what I'm doing. God I am pathetic! Soy un inútil, patético, pérdida de espacio! (I am a useless, pathetic, waste of space!)"

You were almost hyperventilating and over filling the tub with your tears. Your body shaking and  throat dry from crying and whimpering.

"Are you done?" Vada asked softly, you nod yes through the tears as he finished, "I love you (y/n), I love everything about you."

"Why? You deserve better."

"I could never find better then you."

You sniffled and he pulled you up his chest a little more, "cariño, you are perfect to me. No eres solo mi mejor mitad, eres mi alma gemela.Me completa en todos los sentidos. Me salvas de mi mismo, me arreglo cuando estoy herido, me respalda cuando estoy equivocado, me amas en mi peor, y confía en mí cuando no tengo ni idea .... Si tu eres la mitad de lo que dices eres , Soy la reina de Inglaterra.(You're not just my best half, you're my soulmate. You complete me in every way. You save me from myself, fix me when I'm hurt, back me when I'm wrong, love me at my worse, and trust me when I'm clueless.... If your are half of what you say you are, I'm the fucking queen of England.)"

You giggled and he kissed the top of your head, "better now?"

"Love you vada."

He reached up to wipe your tears, "love you too mi amor."

He turned you around so you laid face to face, "do I need to deal with my sisters?"

You nodded and he kissed you, "ok. Dinner tomorrow, here at our place. I'll invite them over and play your guard dog."

You giggled into his chest as he squeezed you close, "sounds great vada."

"Good. Now, is mi pequeña sirena ready for some fun?"

He kissed your nose, down your cheek and neck, then back up to your ear, 'hmmmmm?"

You moaned, "vada... Here?"

He chuckled and lined up, "I always wanted to fuck the little mermaid, pero Eres mucho más hermosa.(but your way more beautiful)"

He slid you down, your head falling forward to his shoulder. His hands firmly on your hips as you slowly took all of him. He kissed your shoulder as your muscles started spasming, slowly adjusting to his size. Once it had calmed down, he moved his hands to your ass, splaying his fingers across each cheek and slowly rocking you forward and up before pushing you back and down. Your head never leaving his shoulder, his breath tickling your ear.

"Bueno cariño, just relax and let vada take care of you." He nosed your cheek as he whispered.

You let out a moan to barely be heard over the water sloshing over the side of the tub. Every hair on your body was on end, your skin letting goosebumps spread throughout due to his slow deep movements of you against him. Your hands were spread on his chest, tangled in his chest hair. It felt amazing, letting vada do all the work while the water aided him... You started kissing his neck and working up to ear.

"Vada, Dios mio... Don't stop."

You felt his lips curle up into a smile against your skin, his hand rolling you even slower then before... Dragging out your moans with them. You were feeling light headed, stomach knotting, you were so close. He nipped your shoulder and watched your whole body tense, you were definitely close. He stilled with you all the way down, bringing his hands up to cup your face.

"What do you want mi amor?"

"Por favor vada... So close" you whimpered and started rocking your hips just a little.

His hands dropped back down to hold you still, "are you sure? I can make you last a lot longer."

"Vaaaaaadaaaaa," you moaned in his ear and could feel his hips buck.

He slid you off and turned you around, he pushed back in slowly and rested a hand on your swollen nub. You gasped as he put his free arm across your chest. 

"You asked for it," he whispered before he started fingering you.

 You whimpered and panted, begging vada to stop knowing he won't unless you really meant it. His lips tasting your skin, as he whispered encouragement in your ear. 

_"Your beautiful (y/n), Perfección (perfection), your my world, my everything. You so good cariño, Mi buena niña (my good girl)."_

Your heart felt as if it would explode. Luckily, your body constricted before it could and you screamed his name. He kissed your cheek and neck, running his nose along your skin softly as he continued his cooing. Letting you slowly come down from your high. You felt so tired and rolled your head to look at his face.

"Vada... Te amo."

"Te amo más mi hermoso prometido (love you more, my beautiful fiance)."

You felt your eyes flutter and sleep start to take you. The last thing you remember was his arms lifting you from him and the tub, your vada taking care of you as always. 

* * *

The next day you woke up in a silk nighty and your hair slightly damp and bunned back. You didn't remember doing that, then last night's love session replayed in your head.  _ **Vada did it. Vada dressed me and laid me to bed...**_ Your lips curled up into a smile as you picked up your phone, he left a message for you.

> **Vada**
> 
> Good morning beautiful. My sisters will be over around 6, I'll be home by 5:30. Call if you need anything.... Te amo.

You smiled and got dressed in better, mildly lounging, clothes to run to the store. You slipped on black leggings and converse, a long hang plaid shirt and left the hair alone since it seemed to be cooperating. You walked out to hose that sat just outside your door on the phone with his daughter, you gave him a minute before he drove you. You went to the store and picked up some groceries to make supper tonight, maybe if you can impress his sisters you can show your on their level.... Or vada will make them understand.

You went to cooking, prepping the chicken and dicing up the veggies and potatoes. You made a nice hash and seared the chicken off before putting them in the oven. Once the timer beeped, you rotated the food and hummed a long to the radio you left playing as Jose watched TV on the couch. You decided to try your hand at a dessert you never made before... Señoritas as you heard them called. Just a simple pastry with a custard filling. You were filling the pastries when vada got home.

"Cariño, it smells delicious."

"Thanks vada." 

You kissed him and pulled back as Jose thanked you for the dessert and left with a piece for his wife and daughter. Vada looked to you with raised brows.

"Dessert?"

 "Señoritas... Or what ever those pastries are called." You pulled a small piece up and fed him a bite.

He smiled and gave a him of approval before kissing you again, "keep cooking like this and you won't just be the best mom ever, you'll make me fat."

You chuckled finished his pastry before shoving him out. You put the pastries in the fridge and finished the food. You turned the oven off and let it cool before putting the food back in to stay warm. You ran back to change and dragged vada out with you. He picked the little sundress out and helped you put it on, before walking out to help you plate the food as the door rang. He got the door as you finished the plates, proud of how good it looked. Everyone sat down and you brought over the plates with vada's help. You poured the wine and sat down to eat.

His sisters started chatting about their lives, vada making little remarks along the way. Then they brought up the wedding and some more ideas. Val rolled her eyes and softly kicked you as a reasuring 'i'm here for you'...  Luckily vada wasn't lying when he said he would be your guard dog.

"I think you would look hot in a blush dress (y/n)... You know skin tight and puffy Tull bottom, a trumpet fit." Athena smiled, "Tendrás a todos los chicos que te miren (you'll have all the boys looking at you)."

"She doesn't need boys looking at her," vada growled just a little on that one, " and she already has a dress."

"She can have more then one nev." Seleste defended, "especially if it's a tight one for dancing."

"Don't call me that," he looked up, "and she gets what she wants. Not what you two want."

"How do you know she doesn't want it?"

"Because I know her better then you, she hates pink and loves the dress she bought." He took a bite of the chicken and looked at you, "Perfecto cariño."

You blushed a little at his praise, the sisters rolling they're eyes. You listened to the girls pick things and vada would look at you to see if you liked it if he didn't already know, then he would shoot it down. They called what was already planned 'cheesey' and he clearly wasn't very happy.

"Just because I'm happy, doesn't mean you need to ruin it."

"We aren't trying to ruin it, we are just saving her from the mistake of wanting more later. You only get married for the first time once." Seleste smiled up at you, "besides she seems a little...picayune. "

Vada looked up the her, "meretricious describes yours pretty well."

They scuffed, "just because you can tell her what to do, doesn't mean you can us."

You got up and left the room, not wanting to hear what else would be said. Val followed you back to make sure you were ok why vada snapped at his sisters, family or not no one makes his girl cry. After ten minutes, you heard vada walk in and pulled you into a hug as Val smiled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah vada."

"You sure?"

You nodded in his chest and pulled away. He smiled and kissed your forehead.

"Good, cause they are still out there and you are going to stand up for yourself."

Your face dropped and he tipped your head up, "be strong cariño, your a Ramirez remember?"

"I know vada."

"Let's go show'em." He kissed her and pulled her back out.

The rest of the night went well, his sisters backing down once you found your voice. After their left, vada walked you back to the room and kissed you as he fell on the bed.

"Te amo cariño."

"Te amo vada."

"I'm proud of you, you found your voice." He kissed your forehead and pulled you close.

"Me too."

"Good, cause it can only get better from here." He brushed the hair from your face, "and I doubt they will keep wedding planning for us after tonight."

You giggled and kissed him, "what would I do without you?"

 The two of you falling asleep intertwined, not a care in the world.


	23. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get nervous being close to the wedding, Nevada helps.

You were a month away from getting married, a month away from being Mrs. Nevada Ramirez. The wedding was planned, your dress was finished, the wedding party set, location set, food decided on along with all the smaller details, and you even had the cake designed in your head and a cake tasting scheduled to figure out the flavors. You were getting more nervous by the day, i _ **love him but is this really the right thing**_?

"Cariño? You in there?"

You jumped a little and heard a chuckle from your right side, his warm arm squeezing you in closer to him, "No quise asustarte (didn't mean to scare you)."

"No your fine vada," you kissed his hand that rested by your chest, "just thinking."

"What about?" 

"It's not important." You leaned into his chest more, your feet tucking under you on the couch for comfort.

"The wedding?"

"Yeah," you sighed, "the wedding."

"Your having second thoughts."

"Of course not." You tried to sound more confident, but failing like normal.

"Cariño, it's ok." He kissed your head, "everyone has second thoughts with things like this."

"Even you?" You bit your lip,  _ **please no vada... I can't live without you. Especially after burning the bridge with my family.**_

"Yes, doesn't mean I'm going to walk away before the wedding."

"How do you know? Puedeque te sientas harto de mi(You might get sick of me)." 

"Never," he dragged your head up, "I would never get tired of you. Never."

"Vada, how do you know? Everyone else does." You muttered the last part hoping he didn't catch it.

He dragged your legs up and over his lap, before pulling you in his lap as well, "I will never get tired of you. Not one bit. Eres perfecto, increíble, hermoso, cariñoso ... Todo alguna vez podría querer. Mi pareja perfecta, Alma gemela. (You are perfect, incredible, beautiful, loving ... All I could ever want. My perfect match, Soulmate.)"

"I heard people say that before, then call off the wedding or get divorced." You blushed.

"Does Nevada Ramirez ever lie to you? Does he ever do anything he doesn't mean when he's with you?"

"No.... But you do change your mind."

"But never on you, I love you cariño."

"I love you too but... This is big vada." You tucked into his chest mumbling out, "everyone always leaves me."

"Not me."

"Vada..."

"I will never leave you cariño. Never ever ever. Estás loco si piensas que alguna vez querría darte. Te quiero mas que nada cariño ... eres todo para mi, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, que duermas conmigo todas las noches, que me tranquilices cuando me enojo ... nunca te abandonaré. (you are crazy if you think i would ever want to give you up. i love you more then anything cariño... you are everything to me, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. i want you to be the mother of my kids, sleep beside me every night, be the one to calm me down when i get angry... i'd never give you up.)"

You smiled in his chest, "really?"

"Really."

You looked up, "I love you vada."

"Te amo cariño, now let's just go to bed... We have a busy day tomorrow." He lifted you up and carried you to bed.

He laid you down and tucked in behind you, holding you flush against him as he kissed your hair and breath in your scent. He whispered a soft goodnight as he hummed you to sleep, hopefully with no more second thoughts filling your brain.


	24. A tinge of worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada is late getting home and you start to worry.

2... 2 hours. 2 hours you were waiting on vada to get home. You were in sweats, a soft fleece long sleeved shirt with a messy bun on your head. It was 3am now and you couldn't sleep, not without his warm body beside you. You were worried, he was never this late without calling or texting.

Another 10 minutes ticked by, as she gave up laying in bed and moved back out to the couch, a throw blanket tossed over your legs as Dante curled up on them. You stroked his head and watched him sigh.  _ **He must be worried too, Dante misses his daddy.**_ you read the throw blanket,  _Kiss me good night._   _ **i wish he would kiss me goodnight... Then maybe I could sleep and not feel so sick.**_  

30 minutes hit and you were looking at Dante, "I'm worried about daddy."

He huffed.

"You too?"

Dante licked your hand on the next pet.

"He'll be home soon... He always comes home."

10 minutes more, you would've been pacing if it wasn't for Dante looking comfy on your legs. You tried texting him again, no answer.  _ **Where the hell are you vada?**_ You felt sick,  _ **Why did I tell Jose to go home early, I could've had him call the boys or something..... This is getting worse.**_

At the strike of 4, the door opened and both you and Dante swung your heads around, charging to vada standing at the door. You threw your arms around his neck and squeezed while Dante jumped up on him, barking softly. Vada chuckled as he hugged you and petted Dante.

"I take it you missed me?"

"It's 4am and you didn't return my texts."

"I'm sorry cariño," he kissed your cheek, "business got a little complicated."

"You couldn't even let me know?" You pouted as he pulled you in, hips flushed against each other.

"Por favor, lo siento." He rested his forehead to yours, "mi amor.... I am sorry."

His beautiful green eyes locked with yours, drawing you in as he slowly tipped his head, "forgive me cariño, I didn't mean to worry you."

He stole a kiss before you pulled back, "you didn't worry me... It was just... Dante was acting up because he was concerned."

Vada hooked a brow, "Dante?"

You nodded, he sighed and looked at the pup, "lo siento Chico (I'm sorry boy)."

The dog huffed and turned his head as he laid down on the floor. Vada looked at you again, and frowned.

"So you weren't missing me... At all?"

"Well... Maybe just a tinge." You looked away from him, "wee bit worried."

"Cariño," he made you look up at him with his strong hands, "it's ok to say it. I missed you too."

You blushed and shook your head, "I always miss you but I wasn't worried."

"So you were cuddling with Dante on the couch like you usually do at 4am?" He smirked, "No tienes que mentir (you don't have to lie)."

You blushed, "no worries."

He rolled his eyes and kissed you, "then let's get to bed."

You smiled and laughed as vada picked you up and carried you to bed. He dropped you with a bounce and smiled as you giggled. Tossing off his coat, he continued to strip down before laying down beside you. He tugged the blankets over him and smiled at your scuff.

"Vada I'm cold."

"I don't want you catching the sheets on fire cariño."

You gave a funny look, and as if he knew you did even when he was facing away, he laughed.

"Liar liar pants on fire."

You tucked into his back and kissed his neck, "fine... I was worried."

He rolled over pullingddy g the blankets over you, "wasn't so hard was it?"

 "Muy (very)."

He chuckled and kissed you again, "te amo."

"Te amo" you kissed his nose before tucking your face in his chest.


	25. Brother dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite your brother over for dinner with you and vada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter drop yay!!!

Since the blow out with your parents, your brother sneaks behind their back to talk and see you. You two have lunch a time or two, text often, and call each other once a week at least. You two might fight like arch nemesis but you would be the first to defend him when anything happened. Now he was your only biological family that acknowledge them.

You were talking to him on the phone, just catching up, "so what's new dude?"

"Me and Ali are doing great... That's actually why I called. She wants to meet you."

You smiled, "me? Are you sure?"

"Come on (y/n). I'm dying for you two to meet.... I missed you so much before that little family reunion turned assault. I'm not losing you again." He sighed, "come on sis."

"Fine. But let me clear it with vada first."

"Yes! Love you (y/n)."

"Hey don't go soft on me now bro."

He chuckled and hung up, you waited till vada got home to ask. He got home later, around 11. He walked in and Immediately kissed you, running a hand through your greasy hair.

"Rough day?" You asked when he finally let you pull back.

"It's better now." He smiled softly, "how's my cariño?"

"Good vada," you squeezed him in a tight hug as he chuckled, "hey vada?"

"Hmm?"

"I was talking to my brother...  I want to invite him and his girlfriend over for dinner one night."

He raised a brow, "ok... When?"

"How's tomorrow? I can pick everything up and have it ready by 7ish.... If you could be home by then?"

He kissed you, "absolutely. Mi Chica obtiene lo que quiere. (My girl gets what she wants.)"

* * *

The next day, you went to the store with Jose of course. You picked up a few things, deciding to make you and your brothers favorite meal. After you got everything, you ran home and cleaned up the apartment just a little. After a couple hours, and jose's help, the place looked nice and you sent him home. You went to cooking and finished with just enough time to change as vada got home. 

You felt a pair of arms around your naked waist as you tried to slide on a clean shirt, "te amo cariño."

"Love you too vada."

"What's for dinner?"

You smiled, "homemade lasagna like my grandma use to make."

He kissed your cheek, "sounds delicious."

You pushed him off you and pull the shirt on, "change into a clean shirt at least."

He rolled his eyes and changed clothes while you ran out to grab the door. You almost jumped the couch, to excited about seeing your brother again... And meeting his girlfriend. You smoothed your shirt out thenopened the door with a big smile.

"(B/n)!"

"(Y/n)"

You two hugged before you looked at the beautiful woman beside him. Her skin was paler then theirs and her hair was a beautiful natural red, you were kinda jealous of how pretty she was in jeans and a plain red shirt.

"Hi, I'm Jen."

You smiled, "hi I'm (y/n), come on in."

Your brother walked her in and smelled the air with a smile, "you made lasagna?"

"Of course." You turned to face them, "make yourself at home, dinner is almost done."

They sat down on the couch, you sitting on the chair to the side, "so my brother tells me your a full time student."

"Yeah, majoring in math and English for teaching."

"A teacher," you gave your brother a knowing look of adorableness at the fact your brother that dropped out of school twice was dating a teacher, "maybe you can teach him something because his school never did."

Everyone laughed and your brother blushed just a little as vada came out, dressed in normal jeans and a t-shirt, Dante following him out.  _ **how does he look so normal? Like seriously, take the black away and sunglasses and he looks like a normal guy.**_ He walked over and sat on the chair you had been sitting in with Dante laying by the chair, you running to the kitchen to check the food. You gave vada a quick kiss and pulled the food out to cool just a little before eating. You brought the plates over to the table and Jen jumped up to help you. Once the table was set you thanked her and called the boys over. 

"Oh, Jen this is Nevada. Vada this is Jen." You intro diced the two as he pushed your chair in at the table, "and the little ham down there is Dante."

Vada nodded and gave a soft smile, Dante curled by your feet and  Jen blushed a little as your brother pushed her chair in. They sat down as vada actually spoke.

"hello." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Ramirez." She looked kinda nervous and it made vada chuckle.

"You can call me Nevada, just not..."

"Trujillo." You and your brother said in unison as he gave you a look.

"Sorry vada." You bit back a laugh as he tossed a piece of garlic bread at you, "hey don't waist the food."

You split the lasagna and took a bite of the garlic bread he threw at you, "so what made you want to become a teacher?"

"I love kids and was use to seeing so many friends drip out of school that I wanted to help... I figured better teachers could make a difference."

"Until you find one like one of these two and you go crazy." You joked as they glared, luckily she laughed with you.

"So, (b/n) talks about you alot... But he never said how you two met."

"He bumped into me when I was leaving a Bodega, running late for work and stole my wallet to find out my name." You looked at vada who was smiling, "then he found where I worked and returned the wallet only if I went on a date with him."

"That's cute," she chuckled.

"Or kinda frightening," your brother joke as vada nodded.

"Usually didn't work well."

You lit up,  _ **did vada just make a joke?**_ the chat got passed around to old stories of you and your brother and the horrible things you guys did. Vada added a few personal childhood school stories and Jen was laughing. She even joked there was 'no hope in teaching them'. 

"I should get this cleaned up."

You stood up as Jen stood, "here I'll help."

She took their plates and you took your and vada's, stealing a kiss as he was talking about skipping class to smoke out back...The one thing they had in common. You put the leftovers away and washed the dishes with Jen's help. Then you went back to the boys who were sitting in the living room chatting. After a hour, they left to get her home and him to try and slipped past your parents. You gave him a hug goodbye and hugged Jen, vada shook your brother's hand and actually hugged Jen.

"That was fun." You beamed.

"No fue tan malo (it was not that bad)." He shrugged and pulled you into his lap.

"I liked her. (B/n) found a keeper."

He chuckled, "she's a keeper... Not you but pretty good."

 "Te amo vada."

"Te amo cariño," he kissed you and smiled, "I love more then anything in the world."

"Good, cause I ain't leaving." You giggled as he kissed you again.


	26. Business hits home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A business meeting goes sour and follows you and vada home.

It wasn't unusual for a business deal to go bad or rough, but usually vada could fix it after a few days. Yes sometimes fixing it was in ways you didn't know about, for good and bad reasons, but it never seemed like a problem till now.

It was a Sunday night and vada took you to the club in a flashy dress for a meeting that was going bad from the start. So it wasn't a surprise when he left without a deal and Mateo even said not to worry about it. Instead of hanging around, vada took you home and was cuddling with you on the couch. He was still on edge for losing the deal and you wanted to calm him down.

"Vada, everything will be fine."

"I know," he sighed as he stroked your hair, "I'm just on edge. It'll pass."

You kissed his knuckles on his next stroke and could almost see his smile, "do you need to de-stress?"

Vada laughed, "no I'm good," he looked down at you against his chest, "but I wouldn't say no if you wanted too."

You blushed, after all this time he still has to make you say it and you still feel embarrassed just saying it in private. You looked up and pursed your lips.

"Por favor vada?"

"Please what?" His grin looked painful.

"Please vada.... Let me.. please don't make me say it." You pouted.

"Come on cariño."

"I love you," you reached to undo his pants.

His hand covered yours, stopping you from. Getting any further, "love you too.... But you didn't ask."

"Vada, come o..." 

You were interrupted by a knock, Vada growled, "Qué deseas (what do you want)?"

"We got a problem boss." 

Vada looked down at you and kissed you before getting up and walking to the door, "what problem?"

"Our shipment got jacked at the docks." Raf spoke as Gabby added, "Mateo wants you to check it out personally... Might be retaliation for the bad deal tonight."

He nods and walks back to you, "be home as soon as possible cariño, I'll send Jose down."

"Don't worry about it vada, I'll be fine for a few hours.... Besides I got Dante," you pet the puppy curled up with you on the couch now that vada had stood up. 

"Ok, call if you need anything... Hear anything... Anything at all (y/n)."

"Promise vada. Now go," you pushed him towards the men and locked the door.

 You curled up with the puppy and drifted in and out of sleep. You were content with the throw blanket and puppy, the sound of the untouchables playing in the background on the TV. You barely heard it, the first gunshot. But you definitely heard the second one. You eyes flying open and Dante standing above you growling at the door. You quickly ran down the hall to the your bedroom, ducking into the closet and hiding. You pushed under the clothes hanging, pulling one of vada's shirts down to hold.

Your breathing was labored, heart pounding, mind racing into every possible thing that could happen. Dante was still out by the door barking and growling. You were crying and whimpering as you heard the door opening. Suddenly, you couldn't hear anything. You weren't making a peep and became almost frozen. 

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada was a block away when his phone rang, Jose and a couple runners grabbed a few men that was starting to shoot up the building. Two were dead, shot, and three were tied up down stairs. No injuries on this side, but a lot of the families were frightened. He could only think about you. 

As they Escalade stopped, he hopped out and walked in. The two dead men were dragged to the back, he sent Niko and raf to dispose of them. The other three were taken out to the Escalade where Gabby and a few runners were going to teach them a lesson before dropping them off to their boss. He ran up the steps and quickly unlocked the door. 

Dante was waiting to attack, Nevada quickly calling him off and locking the door. He called out for you, no reply. So he started down the hall, thinking hard about where you would go.  _ **She would hide. If she has learned anything from him, she would hide and try to stay quiet... Completely quiet.**_ He walked to their room and looked at the closet,  _ **Bingo.**_ He slowly opened the door and caught a glimpse of you curled up on the floor, hugging one of his shirts for dear life.

"Cariño?"

You didn't move, you were in to deep for simple talking.

"Cariño, I'm right here." Vada reached out and touched your arm softly as you jumped.

You let out a small scream as your eyes met his, then you jumped into his arms and starting to cry.

"Vada.... Is it really you?"

"I got you baby, vada's got you." He squeezed you in and breathed in your hair's scent.

"Gun shots... Dante growling... I j..J....Just..."

"Shhhhhhh, it's ok. Don't worry, I got you." He pulled you up and dragged you to the bed, "hey, don't cry. Don't cry cariño."

You were shaking as he laid you down against him, his arms never leaving you as he worked to bring you down. You kept shaking, crying for what seemed like hours, it was hard for him to watch. He squeezed you closer with each whimper.

"Cariño, I got you... No one can hurt you while I'm here." He moved a hand up to cup your check and pull your face back alittle, "Nadie daña a mi chica. Nadie puede llegar a usted mientras usted está en nuestra casa, este es su lugar seguro. Soy tu lugar seguro. (No one hurts my girl. No one can reach you while you are in our house, this is your safe place. I'm your safe spot.)"

You nod and he wipes your tears, "hey now, your safe. Just breath cariño, deep breaths."

Your body obeyed, slowly calming you down as he smiled, "that's my girl. Te amo."

"Te amo... Te amo vada." 

He smiled as you kissed the corner of his lips softly, turning his head to steal your lips for a gentle kiss. He pulled back and waited, hoping she was back from this dark place she visits often.

"Vada?"

"Hmmm?"

"How close did they get?"

"Barely made it in the door. No one was hurt." He stroked your back and brushed your hair from your face.

"The guys from the meeting?"

He nods, "yeah, wasn't smart enough to get in. You weren't in danger cariño."

"Not comforting enough," you sighed into his chest as you rubbed your nose in to his chest, "vada.... I was scared."

"But you did the right thing," he cooed, "Mi chica hizo lo que le dije. Ella está sana y salva. (My girl did as I told her. She is safe and sound.)"

"Te amo vada."

"Te amo cariño," he sighed, "we should just go to bed. Go change and I'll get you some water."

"Vada?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure the doors are locked." You squeaked out as he sat up.

"Promise."

Vada made sure the door was locked before getting a bottle of water from the fridge. He walked back and locked the bedroom door as well, before stripping off his clothes and joining you in the bed. He sat the water on your end table and moved in closer to you. Your bodies pressed together tightly, your arms wrapping his tighter around you. He kissed your neck and hummed softly, watching as your body slowly relaxed and you drifted to sleep.

"dulces sueños cariño (sweet dreams), I got you now."

His eyes closed as he followed her lead, never letting go.


	27. Cake tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You drag vada to a cake tasting and he drags you to dinner after.

With the wedding getting closer, your anixety and everything started acting up. Everything might be set to go except the cake but you couldn't help getting a little worried. Today was the cake tasting and vada said he would come so you didn't have to drag your girls to it and get scared about picking something vada wouldn't like.

It was a little after noon, when he texted he was on his way to get you. you had on a simple dress, a soft blue fit and flair with white sandals. Your hair was loose with a little curle to it, no make up on. Your phone dinged, the text saying he was downstairs would be on the screen... So you grabbed it and ran down the steps. You glance at the screen as you hit the lobby.

> **Vada**
> 
> Out front, hurry up cariño.

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada had just looked over as raf had opened the door and got out. He was talking to raf about some business when his eyes landed on you, his words lost in that second.  _ **Mi angel Hermoso.**_ (my beautiful angel.)

"Hey," you waved to the guys as you slid in next to him, a kiss to his cheek as he's still frozen, "hola vada."

"Buenas tardes Maravilloso." (good afternoon gorgeous.)

You tipped your head enough on you giggle that your hair fell over you shoulder. He reached out and brushed it back before putting his arm around you. You reached up and grabbed his sunglasses to put on as he smiled. 

"I can buy you sunglasses amor."

"But they wouldn't be yours... And I want yours." You looked at him and made a face.

He kissed your forehead, "absolutamente hermoso. Cómo he tenido tanta suerte? (Absolutely beautiful. How did I get so lucky?)"

You rolled your eyes as he motioned for them to start driving. You tucked in against him, his glasses still on your face, as you rested your chin on his chest to look out the window. He watched the way the slight breeze from the cracked windows blew your hair towards his face, tickling his face ever so lightly. The music was softer then usual, not the usual booming base shaking the vehicle... Just a soft vibration. 

The drive was short, pulling up to the little bakery that you picked out. He got out and took your hand to help you out, giving you a proper heart stopping kiss before walking in the shop. The shop was decorated with photos of cakes and people making cakes and pastries, the family he assumed. You pulled him to the counter and rang the bell as a young girl came from the back.

"How may I help you today?"

"We're here for a cake tasting, under Ramirez." He squeezed your hand as you spoke in a soft voice.  _ **nerves again? Mi amor, it's ok.**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

you bit your lip alittle, your nerves settling back in as you thought about the wedding. Vada squeezed your hand and when the girl ran to the back to grab someone, he turned your head to kiss.

"I love you (y/n)."

"Love you too vada."

"Your not gonna run off on me are you?" He smirked to show he was joking.

Your giggle telling him what he wanted to hear as the girl returned with a older man. He shook both of your two's hands and lead you back to a consultation room as he called it. He sat you two at the table and went to fetch the samples for tasting. Less then a minute later, he returned with a small tray full of slivers of cake in a variety of colors. You felt like a kid in a candy store and vada held back a chuckle. The man gave you a small notebook and explained the flavors were listed in there and to write your thoughts, he would return later after giving them time to sample or if they ring the bell. You both nodded and waited till he left the room.

"How many cake flavors is there?"

"Like 15? I can already feel the diabetes." You smiled as vada kissed you during his chuckle.

"Ok cariño, where do we start?"

"I don't know, just pick one and go around."

You two each pulled a piece of the white cake and nodded, then moved along to the chocolate, turtle, Italian wedding, lemon, and on around till you made it to the red velvet. You ate almost the whole red velvet piece as he shook his head.

"I didn't get a bite."

"We can buy one to take home," you batted your eyelashes at him and he chuckled out, "cualquier usted quiere (whatever you want)."

You smiled wide at him and gave him a kiss before carrying on. Once you tried all the flavors, you looked at Nevada and started discussing what ones he liked.

"Well, that red velvet seemed good," he jested as you blushed, "but I did like the vanilla."

"What if we had a mix cake. Every other layer it would switch so the guest could decide which they liked best." 

Vada nodded, "Perfecto, inteligente y hermosa (perfect, smart and beautiful)."

You blushed and kissed him as the man returned, you told him what you liked and he set out a few books of cake designs for you two to look through before he sat down with you two to design the cake. He left a glass of milk on the table for you after you made vada ask for you. The two of you flipping through the pages and trying to decide.

 You seen a silhouette cake and remembered one you seen on the internet. You gave the description of the cake and found a photo of it on your phone. He wrote down what you asked for and the size needed for the amount of guests. He then escorted you two out front and handed you a copy of the order for your wedding, the price with delivery included at the bottom. Vada looked at you to make sure you liked it, before signing off on it. You were to busy skimming the case full of cakes and sweets to notice he was waiting on you. 

"Cariño, cual? (Which)"

"Hmmm?" You turned towards him confused.

"Qué pastel quieres (what cake do you want)?" He chuckled and hugged your waist to him.

"Who said I wanted cake?"

"You ate all the red velvet sample.... Now pick one."

"Red velvet," you giggled as he kissed your forehead, "thanks vada."

"Let me get you that cake, then we can move on." 

You smiled as he let go and bought the cake, carrying the box out while holding your hand. He kissed you as you opened the door and got in, sitting the cake to the side so it won't get smashed. Vada slid in beside you and told them to drive to the next place. You looked confused as it was away from home.

"Where we going vada?"

"It's a surprise."

"But vada...."

"It's a surprise."

"Por favor, vada."

"It won't take long. Enjoy the ride amor."

You sighed and leaned in to him, content to just be with him. The ride was short and he helped you out at a little restaurant, Mexican you guessed by the name. He walked you in and you two were immediately seated outside on the patio that has a live band playing and a small dance floor. The men sat a couple tables away and vada quickly ordered for you, your favorite chimichangas of course. Once the waitress left he smiled at you under the strands of Clear christmas lights that were strung throughout the patio and hanging above. 

"So, how do you like it?"

"It's beautiful vada, why haven't we been hear before?"

"They've been closed for a while, only recently opened back up after a few years." He glanced around and smiled warmly, "I use to love this place growing up."

"Growing up?"

"Mi mami, Ella era una camarera y prep cocinar en la parte de atrás (she was a waitress and prep cook in the back). She use to take me and my sisters here when we were younger. As we got older, she got us jobs here."

"You had a job vada?" You lit up hearing him talk about his childhood.

"Si, only for a month before I mouthed off but.... I still came all the time." He took your hand, "when this placed closed down, it really got to me. Then met you, you made me feel so happy again... Like this place when I was young. So I decided I really wanted to bring you here whenever I could... So when I heard someone was wanting to open the place up again, I gave them a loan with one small catch."

You tipped your head to the side as he chuckled out, "mi amor, you got a job again."

You smiled and kissed him across the table, "really? I work here."

"After the wedding. The owner Maria, she'll train you and make sure you feel comfortable. You won't have to worry about boys being handsy, Maria would kill them before you could call me..... This will be the perfect fit." He smiled as bounced a little in your booth seat, reminding him of a child. "I know you felt bad after the waitress job before and didn't try for another one, so I arranged this."

"Vada, you didn't have too."

"But I did. I want my girl happy, were you happy without a job?"

You shook your head as he smiled whispering for your ears only, "Todo lo que quiero hacer con el resto de mi vida es hacerte feliz. Me importaría menos si pierdo todo menos tú. (All I want to do with the rest of my life is to make you happy. I couldn't care less if I lose everything but you.)"

You looked down feeling like your about to cry when he wiped the tear away and lifted your face, "I love you vada."

"I love you more (y/n)."

The food was brought out and after eating, vada stood and tugged you up. He dragged you to the small dance floor area and slow danced with you u see the stars and lights above. He tipped the band to change the tune and even got you to salsa dance with him. The rest of the night was a blur, you couldn't help but smile Everytime you caught vada's face...  _ **If he looks even half this happy on our wedding day, I know we'll be ok.**_

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

 

At almost midnight, he carried you home as you kept falling asleep. He tucked you in to bed and laid down behind you to spoon you, drawing you in closer as he sighed.  _ **our day can not come soon enough. I can't wait to call you my wife, (y/n) Ramirez.**_


	28. The last night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor and bachelorette parties

Three days from The wedding, and the parties were tonight. Vada would be out with his men and you would be out with your girls. You begged them to keep it simple, maybe some drinks... But you knew they were going to do alot more. But where you currently stood was exactly what you hoped wouldn't happen, a strip club.

"Come on (y/n), it's you bachelorette party!" Amy smiled.

"This is your last chance to see a naked man that isn't your soon to be husband." Willow chuckled at your clear dislike of the idea.

"Why couldn't we just have drinks.... Maybe a penis shaped cake or some dirty games to suffer through? Why do you have to take me to a strip club?" You pouted a little as the girls tugged you in.

You put on a fake smile and let them drag you to a private seating area right by the stage. The waitress have took your drink order and you prayed she got back soon... You didn't want to remember tonight. Your girls pulled out cash, and put a tiara and sash on you so everyone knew you were getting married soon. Right when the drinks were delivered, they announced the show was about to start. You gulped and prayed for the night to be over soon... 

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

nevada arrived at the strip club with his men, walking in and Immediately seated in a private booth. The girls were flaunting themselves as they walked in, he shook his head.  _ **a dance or two maybe then I'm done.... I just keep comparing them to (y/n) anyways.**_ and he did. Every girl that came over to ask if he wanted a dance, everyone of them got compared to you.

The first was way to talk, he waved her off without much more then a glance. The second one almost had no chest, he quickly looked over to the next girl. The third one had to much make-up, he sighed and passed on her.  _ **They aren't supposed to look like her, they are suppose to be a cheap thrill before you marry her..... None of them will ever compare to (y/n).**_ A pretty blonde came over took his hand, pulling him along to a private room.

"Mr. Ramirez, my name's Jasmine. A little birdie told me you were getting married soon so you get a free private session."

He glanced to see his men were more then happy as they looked at the woman and paid for lap dances.  _ **i forgot why I liked this...**_ he slowly followed her back, this was the big present they had set up for him. The owner told him nothing but the best for him and suddenly Nevada was rethinking every minute he spent at this place before.

* * *

**You**

* * *

You watched the men dance and grind. The women throwing money at the guys in g-strings on the stage, lucky few got to actually put them in the g-strings. You faked it and kept the drinks coming,  _ **i don't want to remember any of this.**_

you thought the show was almost over as they called the final performance to the stage. Out walked a very cute six foot four, lightly tanned, well chiseled man in assless chaps and a flannel shirt... Cowboy boots, a lasso in hand, and a cowboy hat hiding his face. He looked around the crowd and asked for a volunteer as women practically threw themselves on stage.  _ **He's pretty hot but not my vada... Not even close.**_

His eyes cathing your tiara and sash as he smiled, "we got ourselves a bride... Let's bring her up."

Your friends started pushing you up to the stage and suddenly you realized that you were screwed... You had to get on that stage with all these eyes watching you as this really hot guy danced on you. You would've felt sick if it weren't for the thought that your friends would be disappointed. He stretched out a hand and you took it carefully, he helped you up and looked at your skin tight red dress that stopped mid-thigh, smiling as he lead you to your seat. A chair in the middle of the stage, and he stood Infront of you with a dirty smile.

He put the cowboy hat on you and slowly turned around as the music came on.  _ **Pony... Oh shit.**_ He gave a little show as the music played before tossing the rope around you and 'tying' you to the chair.

> _I'm just a bachelor_  
>  _I'm looking for a partner_  
>  _Someone who knows how to ride_  
>  _Without even falling off_
> 
> _Gotta be compatible_  
>  _Takes me to my limits_  
>  _Girl when I break you off_  
>  _I promise that you won't want to get off_

He straddled your lap and started rolling his hips to barely touch you. You felt his bulge against your chest before he straightened out so you came face to face with his crotch.

> _If you're horny, let's do it_  
>  _Ride it, my pony_  
>  _My saddle's waiting_  
>  _Come and jump on it_
> 
> _If you're horny, let's do it_  
>  _Ride it, my pony_  
>  _My saddle's waiting_  
>  _Come and jump on it_

_**He is huge....**_ you suddenly become aware of just how many people are in the room watching, you couldn't take it. You barely get your hand up to push him off as the rope slid off your arms. You ran out the door and gasped for air as your body tightened.  _ **Breath. Breath girl... What does vada always tell you? y**_ _ **ou know your fine. Look at your body.... No cuts, no bruises, and no blood.... Right? That means it's all in my head And I'm fine, I'm good. Because I'm a Ramirez, and Ramirez's are strong. I am strong, beautiful, amazing... The only person that can hurt me is myself.**_

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Jasmine lead him back to the private room, sitting him down on the velvet couch like he use to do all the time. He took a deep breath,  _ **Enjoy yourself. . . That's what this is all about.**_

His eyes opened up and was met with the blonde again, she had tugged the skirt off and turned on the music, his heart stopping at the song. 

> _Roxanne you don't have to put on the red light  
>  Those days are over you don't have to sell your body to the night_

His body tensed,  _ **(y/n)... She always listens to this before she goes out with friends.**_ He could almost see you in the red dress as you kissed him goodbye for tonight. The way your friends cranked the song up and cat called you like usual... How you yelled bye as they drove off with you riding shotgun. 

Jasmine noticed the tense and switched the track, cherry pie playing instead and he still didn't feel right. She started her dance, her bra being tossed in his face before she sat on his lap. He leaned back and relaxed, trying so hard to enjoy it like he use to.... Then his phone dinged and he reached for it like Instinct. Nothing but you could ever make him not look at that phone, because it could be you needing him and you were more important then everything.

A simple text, one that suddenly made him regret even leaving your side tonight.

> Miss you vada.

He shook his head and ended the dance early to Jasmine's surprise. 

"Something wrong sir?"

"Nothing you did, just... I'm gonna go."

Nevada stood up and walked away, right out the door with only one man noticing. Raf caught him as he stepped out the back for a smoke.

"Everything ok boss?"

"Why the hell did I ever like strip clubs?" He turned towards raf, "La mierda está mal conmigo, me encanta ir a este lugar (the fuck is wrong with me, loving to go to this place.)"

Raf chuckled, "I guess it's true. Nevada Ramirez is a changed man."

He scuffed and nodded, "how can one girl change that much about me?"

"Está lo suficientemente loca como para amarte. (She's crazy enough to love you.)" They both laughed before stepping back in, Nevada drinking more then looking.

He spent the rest of the night trying to enjoy it, almost cheering when they finally leave. He just wanted to go home and cuddle up to you, his only girl.

* * *

**You**

* * *

you finally had your panic attack under control but it felt weird doing it without vada's help. You decided to send vada a text, a quick I miss you. 

"(Y/n), girl you ok?" Jace came out and checked on you.

"Yeah I'm fine," you looked up, "but I'm done with this. I'm not going back in there."

"That's fine," she nodded, "we had a surprise for you anyways. I'll get the girls and we'll make our lasts stop."

She handed you the keys and got the girls, you four driving to a little shop. It was a little blackout bar with the staff being men in Speedos. You gave them a look but walked in and sat in a booth at the back. They ordered another round and then the staff brought out a penis shaped cake. You would've been mad but they did get red velvet so you let it slide. 

By the time you got them to leave, they dropped you off. You walked up to the apartment and find a vada half asleep on the couch. You being fairly buzzed decided to pounce on him, straddling him as he realized you were finally home.

"I missed you vada," you kissed his cheek and hugged him close.

"I missed you too cariño."

He loosened his grip so you would lean back, "you have thoroughly ruined all other men for me."

He chuckled and kissed you, "I love you."

"I'm serious!" You poked his chest, "they tortured me tonight."

"I doubt that," he smiled and kissed your forehead as your phone dinged.

You check the message from Amy, your face dropping as vada rubbed your back. He watched your face drop and pulled your phone out of your hand. He turned it to see the photos they took of you tonight at the strip club and bar. Including you glaring as they took a picture of you eating the cake. Then came a second text that had the video of the strip tease on stage. When you heard the music playing you tried to pull the phone from his hand. You failed and he watched with a smirk, pushing you back so he can see this man grind on his fiance. But then his face dropped and you knew he hit the part of you running off stage.

"mi corazon, Tuviste un ataque de pánico? (My heart, you had a panic attack?)" He pulled you close and tossed the phone off to the side.

You nodded and smiled as he kissed you, "why didn't you call? You know I always answer your calls."

"I calmed myself down. I had it under control fairly quick." You looked up at him, "but I did text you."

"That's what that text was about. Mi amor, ojalá supiera eso Habría venido justo encima. (My love I wish I knew that. I would have came right over.)" He brushed your hair back, "but I'm proud of you. Your getting better."

"Te amo vada."

"Te amo cariño, now let's go to bed." He carried you back and kissed you good night.


	29. Night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the wedding, vada asking for a old tradition.

It was the day before your wedding, waking up to vada holding you tightly to him. You smiled as you nudged him awake, kissing his neck as he woke up.

"Morning vada."

"Morning cariño, slept well?"

You nodded and slowly untangled from him, tossing on one of his shirts to make breakfast for him. You hummed a little tune and danced a little as you cooked, missing the sleepy vada walking out and smiling.

"Hermosa, you know that right?"

You jumped and chuckled as his arms snaked around you, "of course, you never let me forget."

"Cariño, I have something I wanted to ask."

"Go ahead vada." You kept cooking even with his arms around you.

"My family has a tradition, Una pequeña cosa que mami quería que nuestra familia continuara... (A little thing mommy wanted our family to continue ...)" He spoke softly as he rested his head on her shoulder, "the two being wed.... They can't sleep together the night before the marriage, not in the same bed nor place."

"Are you throwing me out till we're married?" You chuckled as he kissed your cheek.

"Asking. I have a penthouse rented for you and your girls if you want them to stay with you.... Relax before tomorrow." He turned your face towards his, "if not, I will stay there."

"Why do you want to do this? I mean besides it being a tradition." You sighed, "I'll stay there I just want to know why it's so important."

"My sisters didn't honor the tradition. So one is technically married but not at the same time and the other is... Long distance let's say." He let go and hopped up to sit on the counter behind you with a apple in hand, "I don't want to be like them, I want a happy marriage."

You turned around and pulled the apple from his hand, "I love you vada. If you want to be apart tonight, then I'll do it."

He smiled, "I love you cariño."

You two kissed and then you nudged him off the counter, "now go sit. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Como desee la Sra. Ramirez (as you wish Mrs. Ramirez)." He chuckled at your blush.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door as you were making the plates. Vada walked over and took a wrapped present from one of his men and carried it to the table. You frowned at the present,  _ **This can't be good.**_  

"Cariño, you got a gift." He smirked.

"From who?" You walked the plates to the table as he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"From Your girls to the bride to be." He read out loud.

Your face dropped, they never gave you any bachelorette gifts. It looked normal but knowing them, it wasn't going to be simple. 

"Tell you what, let's eat then we'll open it. Ok cariño?"

You nodded as vada kissed you and pulled your chair out to sit. The food went quick, and the whole time you looked at the present scared and vada chuckled. He promised to open it with you before he had to go, and he kept that promise. He unwrapped the box and cut it open, a smile taking his face as you peeked over. It was a sex toy kit and a cowboy costume. You grabbed the card and swore you were gonna punch them when you seen them later.

"I kinda like it, amarrarte Con los ojos vendados, y usar esa mordaza bola bonita. (Tie you up, blindfolded, and wear that pretty ball gag." He whispered in your ear as you felt goosebumps, "A mi chica le gustaría eso? (Would my girl like that?)"

You shivered a little before shaking no.

He kissed your cheek, "don't worry. We don't have too."

You swallowed loudly and turned towards him, "wear the cowboy outfit and I might reconsider."

"As I said, you don't have too." He smirked.

You giggled and he kissed you, "remind me to think your girls... I love when you blush like that. Absolutamente hermoso en esa sombra de rojo (absolutely beautiful in that shade of red)."

He kissed you again before carrying you back to the bedroom so he could get ready, you just watched and giggled at your fiance putting on a show of getting dressed for you before he left with a kiss and a promise he'll be waiting at the alter Tomorrow.

* * *

The day went quick, you did a little cleaning and got a few groceries before packing a bag and having Jose drive you to the hotel. As vada said, it was penthouse sweet and you had everything you could want as your best friends came along. All four of you got massages and had expensive food from room service (only after you called vada and he practically demanded you did.). It was almost eleven when you excused yourself to the balcony and called vada.

"Hola cariño, miss me already?"

"Of course vada, it's weird being so far away when it's this late." 

"It's only 10pm and you called me a hour ago.... And the hour before that." He chuckled, "but yes i miss you too."

"I was wrong, I don't think I can do this." You bit your lip, "it's to much."

"It's one night cariño."

"It's gonna kill me."

"Cariño, " he sighed, "I promise it'll be worth it. My mom use to talk about how magical the moment was when she first laid eyes on my father at the alter. All the time they spent apart just built up everything in that moment."

"I understand... But I miss you so damn much."

"I know, I do too. Te amo con todo mi corazón y me mata para estar lejos de tu lado. (I love you with all my heart and it kills me to be away from your side.)"

"I love you vada."

"Te amo cariño."

You hung up and rejoined the party inside. You had a glass of wine and joined the chit-chat, the girls gossiping and started on the questions like when they first found out who you were dating. 

> "How big is he?"
> 
> "Is he really as good as they say?"
> 
> "Come on girl, don't hold out on us."
> 
> "Tell me that thing I heard he does with his tongue is true? Oh please tell me it is."
> 
> "Is he really that rough in bed?"
> 
> "Does he like bondage? Did he like your bachelorette gift?"

You refused to answer and they just kept asking till you decided to go to bed. It was only 11pm but you wanted away from this. Talking about vada wasn't helping the missing him pain you had. You walked to the closet in the room you picked and ran a hand over the dress in it's bag, it was perfect. Perfect for marrying a drug lord and love of your life... Hopefully the father of your children to come. Then you laid in the bed, struggling to sleep. After a little bit you caved, picking up the phone and giving a silent prayer he is still awake.

"Hey cariño, can't sleep either?"

"Miss you to much vada."

He chuckled on the other side and you smiled, "(y/n), it's our wedding day. You'll see me soon."

"Not soon enough." You grumbled, "I'll look like shit with no sleep."

"Then sleep cariño."

"I can't. That's why I called." You whined, "I need you vada."

"Cariño, your a strong woman... You can make it one night without me."

"But then one turns to two.... Next thing you know I don't need you and we fight.... Vada don't let that happen." 

"I promise baby, lo promento mi corazon (I promise my heart.)." He sighed, "how can I get you to sleep?"

"You could come over."

"Cariñ..."

You Interrupted, "I know, I know.... Can't blame me for trying."

"What if... I get you off?" You could hear the smirk he was wearing, "Haz que mi buena niña venga (make my good girl cum.)."

You groaned and vada smiled, "I take that as a yes. Mi chica quiere dedo a sí misma? Hmmm Quiere escupir toda la cama del hotel? (does my dirty girl want to finger herself? hmmmm? does she want to squirt all over the hotel bed?)"

"Vaaaaaadaaaaa." You moaned.

"That's my girl. Lay back, spread out... Just like I'm there." He hummed, "your hand resting on your stomach, slowly trailing down."

You closed your eyes and panted as your hand ran under your PJs, "good girl... Tell vada what you want."

"I want you papi. Anyway you want it." You bit your lip waiting for instructions.

"Push two fingers in and curle them up, then move them up and down really fast."

You did as you were told and started whining.

"That's it, keep going. Arch your back and hold it back... Don't cum till I say."

You whimpered but barely heard him on the other side panting, "vada.... Are you...?"

"Yes, now tell me how it feels. Give papi details." He growled as you heard him masturbating to your voice. 

"So good papi, I c...C...Can... Can't sta..A....ay stillllllllll." You were to close and your body was trying to spasm, "vada, I'm c..Cl...Clo....Close."

"Beg." His voice was strained, "beg for it."

Usually you would try to hold out or tease him till he couldn't take it, but right now you were lost in your emotions. You don't know why it feels so good, it seemed so wrong. But then again, you never had phone sex before and definitely wasn't a fan of it... It wasn't the same. Yet in this moment, you were wanting it badly.... Wanting vada.

"Please papi, please let me cum. I can't hold it in, it's to much papi.... Please papi please!" Your breath was labored and your eyes shut, you could almost see vada on top of you working you over.

"Gooooooooood, now." He gasped and you heard him grunting as you panted.

You laid light headed on the bed, phone barely to your ear. On the other line you heard a groan and the bed springs,  _ **vada must've came.**_ you rolled over to your side and sighed.

"Thanks vada, I'm actually kind tired." You hummed.

"Me too cariño, te amo."

You smiled, "te amo."

"See you at the alter, lo promento."

"Lo promento (I promise), good night" you hummed.

"Good night cariño."

You hung up and closed your eyes, a smile on your face and phone slowly falling out of your hand to the floor.  _ **mrs. Ramirez.... I can almost hear it now.**_


	30. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is gonna be split between 2 or 3 chapters. Hopefully posted today.

Today was the day, Mr. And Mrs. Nevada Ramirez would say I do. The church was set, park was decorated, and the two love birds were slowly getting ready. Nevada actually had a tux, as did his men... That was surprising to you. As for you and your girls, you got ready at the hotel minus the veil for you. They all had short dresses and short heels. Their hair is loose and curly, fall down framing their face perfectly. You slipped into the bathroom and got ready before putting on the dress.

You did very little makeup, curled your hair and braided it over your shoulder. After checking all that was good, you slipped on your dress. A modified a-line dress, sweetheart neckline, sleeveless with lace straps over the shoulder, low cut back covered in lace with a heart cut-out in the back, all silk and lace.... In a crisp white with red details. The cut-out heart was lined in red and embroidery around her upper and bottom skirt we're in red. The dress stopped right where her feet sat in her kitty heels, leaving only a small train of maybe two feet. The heels were red with a blue lace tie, hidden so no one could see them below the dress. The veil was left in it's little box and would be put on at the church since it was almost as long as the dress. 

You stepped out and your girls started crying.

"(Y/n), beautiful."

"You look gorgeous girl."

"Nevada is a lucky man."

You rolled your eyes and pulled them in for a hug, the four of you crying just a little... All that was left was the short drive to the church.

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada checked himself in the glass for the hundredth time, everything looked good. His suit was perfectly done, even the red bow tie and blue pocket square. He felt so uncomfortable, but he kinda liked it... Well he didn't notice it unless he really thought because it made his girl happy. He looked over the church as guest file in, everything seemed perfect. His sisters sat in the front, he barely acknowledged them as his eyes moved on further through all the guests and checking the small things. His men were at his side, they would walk in the bridesmaids when it came time. The rosery rope laid off to the side, he still wasn't sure about that but if she wanted it he ~~wouldn't~~ couldn't say no. Dante was in a tux with a pillow for the rings, Rico his other nephew carried the coins on a silver platter, and Pablo yet another nephew carried the Bible to be given to the priest. Jose's little girl, Renata, was in a little red dress with black ribbon and bow around her waist to be the exact opposite of the boys' tuxes and red bow ties.

He took a deep breath and muttered a little prayer. It was 30 minutes till show time but he had a bad feeling building in his stomach. He pushed it down and tried to focus,  _ **your marrying (y/n) today. Mrs. (Y/n) Ramirez.... Your wife, your beautiful... Gorgeous wife.**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

You had just gotten inside to the side room of the church to wait the last ten minutes before walking down the isle. You were starting to panic, working yourself up and the girls didn't know what to do. Willow ran out to get help as you pushed the girls away, you felt as if air was straining to get in. 

Amy and Jace stood back and waited, till a knock sounded at the door.

"Cariño? Are you ok in their?"

_**Vada? Oh thank God he's not dead! I haven't heard from him since last night... Wait...  He can't see me in the dress!** _

"I'm fine vada."

"I don't believe you," he cracked the door but didn't look through, "cariño I can tell when your having a attack.... And right now you are."

"I want to hug you but I don't want you to see the dress." You whimpered.

He whispered something and the girls left the room, he stepped in and shut the door with his back to you, "baby, we're alone now. I can't see you.... Talk to me."

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I'm scared you'll get sick of me..."

"Like I could get sick of you, Por qué carajo me enfermaría de ti? (Why the fuck would I get sick of you?)"

"Because I whine alot and cry and have panic attacks.... You could do so much better and pretty..."

He Interrupted, "stop right there. There is no one more beautiful then you, no one. You are perfection. I have never met a woman more beautiful then you (y/n), not even Mami." He mumbled, "and she would kill me if she heard that."

You giggled through the tears, "I love you vada.... But you don't know the future. What if something happens and we break apart?"

"Nothing can ever tear me from you, Trujillo's niña, recuerdas? (Trujillo's girl, remember?)."

You ran over and hugged him from behind, you heard his laugh before you felt his arms cover yours, "I love you... And vada?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You look good in a suit."

He laughed and kissed your hand, "are we good cariño?"

"Yeah, I'm good." You let go as he put his hand on the door.

"Ok, 5 minutes to go. I need to get back in my spot."

"Ok vada, see ya soon."

He left with a quick 'te amo' and you sighed. You would never regret marrying vada, but it was hard to walk down that isle... The center of attention. You kinda wished this was smaller.... Like five people small. Or just them and a priest. You took deep breaths and sudden started wishing your family was there. They might hate you, disown you but.... God you wish they were here. A sudden knock drew your attention.

"It's time," the door cracked and you stood up, a smile overcoming your face as you seen who stood before you, "hey sis, heard you needed someone to walk you down the isle."

"Oh my God... How...? Who...?" You hugged him tight as he laughed, "Nevada isn't a bad guy, Trujillo really does have a heart when it comes to you."

"He didn't."

"He did. Borrowed your phone a few nights ago to make sure I came for you. Asked me to walk you down the isle as well."

"I love him, I fucking love him." You whispered as he pushed you back.

"I know. Now let's get you married and drink the night away." He reached to the side and grabbed something, "one last thing."

He took the veil from it's box and placed it in your hair, tossing the front lace over your face. You both laughed before you stepped out to the back hallway, the music was playing and you seen that all of the bridal party was gone. The music switched as your brother looped your arms and took a deep breath. They turned the corner and started to slowly walk up the isle, you focusing on vada at the alter as not to panic at the guest staring at you. His suit clean and perfectly fitted. Every detail of him done just right, as he stared back. You swore you saw a tear, Nevada Ramirez was crying at the sight of you.

"Do you give this woman to be wed?" The priest looked to you and your brother, you suddenly realized that you were only feet from him now.

"Yes," your brother nodded and undid your two's arms so that he could hand it towards Nevada.

Nevada took your hand offered and helped you up. Standing arms legnth away, the priest motioned to lift the veil and Nevada did, he threw it back over your head and smiled at you.

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

_**I didn't think you could get anymore beautiful.**_ His heart missed a beat as the priest started into a little speech, the words escaping him due to you standing in front of him. He was mesmerized by you, you were finally marrying him. Feeling a small jab he realized he had been dreaming and quickly caught the last few words.

"And now we shall place the rosary around the couple to signify the joining of two as one."

His eyes moved towards raf and Amy, the maid of honor and best man lifted the lasso and laid it around his and yours shoulders...Making you one as the priest spoke, "Let the union of binding together this rosary of the Blessed Virgin Mary be an inspiration to you both. Remember the holiness necessary to preserve your new family can only be obtained by mutual sacrifice and love.”

They took their spot as the priest did a small blessing and moved on through to the coin exchange. After explaining the reasoning, he motioned the child forward and started the blessing as he took the coins. He handed them to nevada, who held them close and looked at you with a big smile. Dropping them in her hands slowly, she pulled them close to her before raising her hands above his and giving them back by dropping them in his hands. The priest said a final prayer and motioned for the coins to be dropped back on the silver platter. Each of the thirteenth gold coins rang out as they landed on the silver.  _ **That wasn't so bad... Kinda interesting..... Just a fancy** **Lo tuyo es mío, y el mío es tuyo. (Yours is mine, mine is yours.)**_

Another speech came as he watched you bite your lip, a small shake of your hand and he smiled before squeezing it.  _ **don't panic mi amor, I'm right here.**_

* * *

**You**

* * *

You held your breath and felt your hand shake a little, then came a soft squeeze. You looked at vada and suddenly all the eyes on you weren't there. Your lips curled up as the priest worked through his story of how marriage involves two people and shared responsibility.

You got lost in vada's eyes again, the purest green. Your eyes moving to his white teeth he hardly ever shows in a smile, but there it was. Next was his stublely beard, the way his face was framed so well by the scratchy god send he used so well. You missed the cue but noticed his mouth move. Suddenly bringing you back to the moment.

"Repeat after me," The priest looked to vada, "Nevada, do you take (y/n) for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I Nevada do take (y/n) to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do we part." Nevada spoke smoothly, almost like he had rehearsed that.

The priest turned towards you, "(y/n), do you take Nevada for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

You shivered, ever so slightly as Nevada squeezed your hands, "I (y/n), do take Nevada to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do we part."

 "May we now present the rings?" The priest motioned Dante over and you each took a ring, "you may now say your vows as you present the rings."

Nevada took your hand and slowly slid the ring on, "(Y/n), receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

You took his hand and took a deep breath as you slowly slid the ring on, "Nevada, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss..." The priest watched as vada pulled you in and kissed you before he was finished, "the..  bride."

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

"you may now..." 

 _ **close enough,**_ Nevada pulled you in and kissed you almost bruisingly as the priest said kiss.

"The...bride."

Everyone cheered and he was wearing the biggest grin on his face. As they pulled back, and removed the rosary rope.they turned towards the guests and practically ran out of the church as everyone stood up. The limo waiting outside to rush them off to the reception, the guests following behind them in just as big of a rush.

The feeling he had... He couldn't describe it if he tried. She was brilliant, beautiful, and amazing..... And officially his wife. They were in the back catching their breath as he pulled her to him and kissed her like he was dying. She managed to push him off after a moment.

"Can't... breath...."

"Cariño, I love you..." He brushed the hair from your face.

"I love you more, Mr. Nevada Ramirez."

He couldn't help the chuckle as he stole her lips again, "I love you most, Mrs. Nevada Ramirez."


	31. For the bride and groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception.

The park was set up for your reception. Clear christmas lights over a large dance floor, food to one side beside the open bar. Small area of chairs and tables off to the other side. Only a short minute walk to the Riverside.... Everything was perfect. In a few hours when it would get darker, the place will be perfect. Very simple like you wanted. The cake was off in the corner still boxed up at the moment, just to insure it'll be good for the cutting.

You and vada sat in the limo for a few minutes as everyone else swarmed in, giving him the big entry he asked for since he did ask for so few things. You tucked under his arm and rested your head against his chest, breathing in his sent.

"You know... You look wierd without your leather jacket." You looked at him as he gave you a questioning look, "and you don't smell like cigars and booze or your normal musky scent."

"Believe it or not cariño, I can clean up nice." He rolled his eyes.

"Still weird."

He shook his head and kissed you again, "now your stick with me... Weird or not."

Your turn to roll your eyes, "te amo vada."

"Te amo Usted loca, hermosa, inteligente, esposa mía. (I love you You crazy, beautiful, intelligent, wife of mine.)" 

You rolled your eyes and frowned out the window, part of you kinda wanted to skip the reception. Vada must've read your mind because he kissed you again. 

"We have to.... It's a party for us."

"Can't we just hang out in the limo and say sorry to the guests?" You hummed.

"No. I still want the cake and my dance with you." 

"By the way, what song did you decide on for our first dance since you wanted to pick it so bad?" You poked his chest as he just smirked.

"Wait and see."

"But vada...." He kissed you and opened the door.

He helped you out and brushed a stray hair away, "Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Te gustará la canción y estarás bien ahí fuera ... solo enfócate en mí, amor. (Trust me, okay? You'll like the song and you'll be fine out there ... just focus on me, my love.)"

"Ok." You locked eyes, "but only for you vada."

He took your hand and walked you in as the dj introduced you, "please welcome, Mr. And Mrs. Ramirez."

The crowd clapped as you two walked in, big smiles. He announced the first dance and Nevada lead you to the middle of the dance floor and pulled you in close, smiling as you looked curiously at him. The song came on and you held in a giggle,  _ **Of course he picks that one.**_

> _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

"Why did you have to pick that one?" You whispered against his chest as hid your face.

> _I still feel your touch in my dreams_

"Because this is the first song we ever danced to... And the one you sang after our first night together." He kissed your forehead, "Era demasiado lindo.(it was too cute.)"

> _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
>  _Without you it's hard to survive_

You pulled back and smiled at him as he held your waist, swaying you softly in time with the music.  _ **The one thing no one would believe about Nevada, he is a huge romantic when no one is around.**_

> _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_  
>  _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_  
>  _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_  
>  _Need you by my side_
> 
> _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_  
>  _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_  
>  _Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go_  
>  _Want you in my life_

He pulled you close so your hips were touching, you tugged in closer and laid your head against him, he was humming the song in your hair.

"You really love this song don't you?" You whispered.

> _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_  
>  _They wipe away tears that I cry_  
>  _The good and the bad times we've been through them all_  
>  _You make me rise when I fall_  
> 
> _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_  
>  _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_  
>  _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_  
>  _Need you by my side_

* * *

****Nevada** **

* * *

"I'll never admit it. Y si alguien pregunta, lo escogiste. (And if anyone asks, you chose it.)" 

> _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_  
>  _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_  
>  _Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go_  
>  _Want you in my life_
> 
> _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_  
>  _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

He spun You really fast against him In a half circle, mainly swishing your dress to the side as everyone chuckled. Your face was back in his chest, hiding your crimison blush.  _ **She's gonna be blushing a lot tonight.**_

> _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_  
>  _Need you by my side_

As the music ended, he gave a soft squeeze to your back so you'd look up for a kiss. More clapping and whistling as he lifted you up just a little off the ground on the kiss before pulling you off to the side. The floor was opened to anyone as he pulled you off to the side to talk to Mateo. He really was his biggest mentor and sought his opinion on almost everything, now he wanted to hear he had picked a perfect wife.... Because you were a perfect wife to him. They chatted and Mateo's wife dooted on you as they talked. She was telling stories about their son who was killed in a business deal gone bad, telling you you were beautiful beyond belief, and hinting towards children. You blushed as you tried to find words, vada sparing you by pulling you close and kissing your cheek.

"We have been talking about such matters, but we still have time to discuss more." You let out a small sigh as he looked to them.

"Such diplomatic answer, maybe your in the wrong business Nevada." She teased as Mateo shook his head, "do not run off my best men Cariño, dudo que pudiera reemplazarlo por alguien tan medio bueno. (Honey, I doubt I could replace him with someone so good.)"

A small chuckle was shared among the group before you were being called away, vada was about to follow when Mateo took his shoulder for a moment.

"You did good son, Tus padres habrían estado orgullosos. (Your parents would have been proud.)" Mateo let go of his shoulder as he slowly caught up to you talking to Val.

   _ **Nothing can ruin this night now.... Nothing.**_ He stepped up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist as he smiled.

"There you are, I was wondering if you got lost." You teased him.

"It was less then a minute cariño, we still have all night." He looked at Val smiling.

"Congrats you two, a perfect couple." Val lifted her glass to give a small toast to them and Dante ran over.

"Congrats tio." He hugged vada, "and your finally my Tia, tia (y/n)."

You pushed his hands down and hugged dante, " and your my sobrino (nephew)."

Dante kissed her hand, "mommy says you always kiss the brides hand to give her luck on a happy marriage."

Nevada chuckled and hugged his nephew, "I always knew you were the good one."

Everyone chuckled before he took off to play with his cousins. His other two sisters came over and made a few comments about the song you two danced to.  _ **This is why I will never admit to picking the song, I can't take this shit.**_ You, with vada backing you up, shot them down again and he whispered he was proud of you. A small part of him was sad though, you were growing stronger and didn't need him like before.... Then you as if reading his mind, kissed him and told him you weren't going anywhere. He watched your friends drag you out to the dance floor and he stayed off to the side to chat. 

He got annoyed by his sisters and walked off to grab a drink as guests pulled him off to talk. A few business partners, his men wishing him the best, he got pulled by Jose and his daughter who thanked him for letting her be the flower girl. Once she ran off, Jose, raf, and Gabby started talking off to the side. Nevada kept looking to find you on the floor and watching you laughing. He noticed your brother stole you for a dance as he was snapped back into reality.

"Hey boss, still daydreaming?" Jose laughed as he looked over.

"Can't help it."

They laughed as Gabby asked, "so boss, do you see any bratty Niños (children) in your future?"

Vada sighed, "not sure, I do hope so. Una pequeño niña que salta sobre mí cuando llego a casa. Enséñe a mi hijo a recoger a las chicas. (A little girl jumping on me when I get home. Teach my son to pick up the girls.)"

"El jefe es yendo suave." Niko laughed from behind the group and everyone rolled their eyes.

"No me hagas asesinar el día de mi boda (do not make me murder on my wedding day)," he warned as Niko raised his hands and walked off behind some women. 

"Congrats jefe, you deserve a good life." Jose patted his back as the rest of them joined in with the congrats.

* * *

**You**

* * *

Your girls dragged you on to the floor to dance, this time unlike the other times, you weren't uncomfortable with it. A few songs later, your brother came over to steal you for a dance. As the song was nearing it's end, vada came over and pulled you behind him towards the cake table. The kids were gathered around for a piece as everyone else moved to get photos or video. They removed the cake from the box and slid it into place carefully. 

The six tier cake stood in beautiful shades of blue and red. A soft fade from the blue bottom up to the top red, tied off with little black ribbons at the bottom of each cake. The main attraction for your eye though was the silhouettes. The bottom was of man and woman meeting. The next was the two dancing. Third had the two and a dog playing. The fourth shown the man on a knee proposing. The fifth showed the two dressed at the alter. The top tier, showed the kiss and was topped off with a big black bow and small bouquet of roses with two blue roses side by side in the bouquet. It more then reached your expectations as you smiled so brightly. 

The card on the box told you the top layer was red velvet and cream cheese frosting while the layer beneath was vanilla with strawberry and champagne creme. It alternated on each layer, and gave more then enough cake so you could box and freeze the top layer as you asked about before. Which came with the promise from vada that niether would touch it till their one year anniversary. After making sure photos were taken of the cake, you two moved into place to cut the cake. Your hand holding the tool, a small shake until vada covered your hand with his and guilded it down to cut the piece.

You cut the piece and slid it out onto a small plate. You each picked up a fork took a small piece to feed the other, letting him feed you first. Everyone clapped and you lifted your fork to feed him successfully. _**do it girl... Show vada you still got a upper hand on him.**_ he leaned in to kiss you and you grabbed the plate carefully waiting till he pulled back to slam it in his face. You jumped back just a little but he caught you and made you kiss his cake covered face. You wiped it off your nose and mouth after licking your lips.

"Strawberry and champagne taste amazing." He said as if it wasn't covering his face.

You giggled as he wiped his face and chased you off to the side as the cake was cut. You got him off to the side before stealing a napkin and dragging him down the walkway to the Riverside. You wiped down his face and kissed him before hugging him close to you.

"There is a party going on and you want to hug by the water in the moonlight." His fingers traced the cut out on the back of your dress.

"You always say I need to be more romantic which is hard compared to you," you joked, "but it is a tradition in some cultures for the bride and groom to sneak out of their reception for a little bit."

"I see.... Can't break traditions can we?" He kissed your hair.

You two took in the quiet night air, relaxing in the peaceful breeze before deciding to return to the party. The two slipped onto the floor for a few dances before vada pulled her close for one in particular, trumpets by Jason derulo. You chuckled and blushed as he sang it in your ear as he practically rubbed your hips together. 

"Why are you so happy? Besides the obvious."

"This song, it reminds me of you." Now you were curious, vada decided to tell you, "remember that one night a while back... We left the club after a bad deal and we were making out in the car on the way back. We got home and you stripped down in the living room before running back to the bed, and we..."

Vada stopped as you blushed and hid your bright pink cheeks from anyone's eyes.

"Well, after wards I told you how I had a funny feeling all day and you called it love. Every detail I gave was a sign of falling in love. I mentioned I hard music all day in my head." He took in your scent as he whispered, "that was the song stuck in my head the whole time. Especially when I was making you moan and beg for more."

Now you were a bright red that almost hurt your face, it burn and tingled as you tried to hide from anyone's sight. He chuckled and lifted your head just enough to whisper in your ear.

"You look beautiful in red cariño."

You punched him lightly and calmed your cheeks enough to continue dancing without hiding your face. The rest of the night went quick, and before you knew it, you were running to the limo with vada while everyone else continued to party. You were on your way home for the night, before your honeymoon starting tomorrow.... One week away from business in the Dominican republic.  _ **Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://i.imgur.com/MnryRzC.jpg
> 
> Link above shows a idea of what cake would look like only its blue at the bottom slowly fading into red at the top.


	32. Te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and vada consummate the marriage.

The party was done, you said I do... Now that you two are alone before leaving for the honeymoon, you have to consummate the marriage. It would be a lie if you said you hadn't been waiting for this part. Seeing vada in a tux, watching him almost cry, the way he wasn't afraid to play with his nephews at the reception... But mainly it was him whispering in your ear how much he loved you. Everything was turning you on today with him, probably because today was the first day there was no business involved. 

So as you let him carry you into your bedroom, you were about begging him to put you out of your misery. You kissed him as he slowly pulled your dress off and with a feather touch, skimmed down to your core. He spread your legs carefully and kissed up your thigh as he went. His fingers ghosting between your folds as you moaned his name. You push yourself up to kiss him and undo his shirt, tie.... He kicking off his pants before pulling your bra and underwear off. Now that you were both naked, he laid you back and rocked your hips up towards his to line up.

Time was going so slow, creeping as you slid him in and gasped out with every inch. He moaned into your shoulder and held your hips still as he withdrew and pushed back in. You stole his mouth and rolled your hips Everytime he pushed in, causing a quick build up. He was struggling to keep going, his hips slowing even more.  _ **Por favor vada, don't stop now. I need more... I need more.**_

"Vada, switch?"

He smirked Pushing all the way in and rolled over so you were on top. He brought his legs up and started a faster pace as you leaned forward. Your hands holding his chest.

"Right there vada, keep it up baby. Oh god."

He groaned as he picked up the pace and was sending you forward towards him before dragging you back, your chest swinging with every thrust. Your hair surrounding your faces as they panted. You broke first, squeezing him tight as she came. He followed you over, emptying himself and slowly lifting you off to collapse on his chest. He stroked your back and kissed your head.

"I think that was the quickest time we had." He sighed, "i just don't have enough in me for a second round."

"Vada, I'm fine with it. Make it up to me in the DR." You kissed his chest and giggled when his chest hair tickled your nose.

"You really are excited, aren't you." He teased, "maybe I have work that will dela..."

"Don't you dare!" You bit at his nipple before he pushed your head off to the side. 

"Do that and I will." He warned.

"But I though you liked kinky." You winked at him and tucked into his side, "hey vada?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you mean what you said before? About my birth control?"

"Si." He kissed your head, "already flushed it."

You smiled, "god I love you."

"Love you too Mrs. Ramirez." He rolled his r and you closed your eyes.

"Today was perfect... I honestly couldn't ask for anything better."

"Even with the quicky?" He smirked, "I would agree. Finalmente tengo una esposa ... y unas vacaciones (I finally have a wife.... And a vacation.)"

You burst out laughing as he kissed your nose, "Tomorrow I'll be the happiest man. In the world... Again."

You both cuddled up tight and fell asleep, with dreams of the week to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this was a little rushed but still good. Sorry that it wasn't better smut and it was a really short chapter.


	33. Newlyweds in the DR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada and you take a romantic honeymoon.

It seemed like years.... The flight was long and the drive to the resort was even worse. You finally were in the Dominican republic with your husband, vada, and had a week of just the two of you. No work and the biggest sweet at the resort, no expenses spared for this week. You were dying to get him alone in that room, to stay locked in all day giving vada the night he wanted yesterday, today.

You were lead up to the door and the attendant opened the door and put your bags beside the door as your jaw dropped and you stood dumbfounded. Vada chuckled and kissed your cheek before tipping the man and hanging the do not disturb sign and locking the door. He watched you still frozen.

"You ok cariño? Should I give mouth to mouth?"

"This is... God it's almost our apartment."

You walked through the entry point and into the living room. Your eyes looking to the attached bedroom door but deciding to look off the balcony before running into the bathroom and taking in the garden tub and glass corner shower. Walking right onto the bedroom and almost passing out. A California king four post bed, silk sheets and a dozen pillows. A gorgeous window view of the ocean and perfect for the sunset, a large tv off to the side and a full set up. Champagne on ice, two glasses, a assortment of sweets and chocolates beside the phone with a room service card. Rose petals scattered on the floor and bed, your heart racing as vada wrapped his arms around you.

"I think we have a little bit more space in our place, but definitely not that view or bathroom." He hummed in your ear.

"Oh vada.... I never want to leave." 

He chuckled and kissed your cheek, "if only cariño, but I unfortunately don't have the time."

"How much did this cost?" You spun around to face him and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. This honeymoon isn't about the money, ok?" He stroked your cheek, "you want it, you buy it.... Ok?"

You nodded.

"Good girl." He kissed you, "now where should we start?"

"Bathtub." You blushed and pulled his hand that way.

"Not what I meant cariño."

"But it's what I want. Besides I thought you wanted to fuck the little mermaid? Because I know I sure loved it when you did." You shut the bathroom door before running out for the wine and glasses.

"This week has to be more then just sex cariño," he smirked, "I'm not as good as I once was. I doubt I can go all week without a few breaks and at least a visit to the beach."

"Of course, but not right now." You popped the wine and poured two glasses, "toast us before or after?"

He shook his head, "whatever you want."

You gave him a glass and you both toasted the marriage before tipping the glasses. You couldn't help but strip down for the bath as you ran the water with your ass out towards him. He chuckled and stripped down before climbing in and watching you lay on him. He kissed around your ear and hummed a little tune as he softly massaged your tummy facing away from him. 

"Tell me what you want baby, tell your papi what you crave?" He thumbed your hip and nuzzled your neck.

"I want to be your mermaid again... It was so much fun before."

He pulled your hips back and lined up, a soft pushing letting him in as you gasped and sat up straight. He kept a crawling pace as he filled you up, bottoming out before letting his hand drift to your folds. He prodded as he bounced you softly, you were falling backwards to lay against him.

"Problem cariño? Trouble breathing?"

"Yes vada." You panted.

"Should I stop?" He teased as you shook your head.

"Por favor no...I need more vada. necesito más (I need more)." You whimpered when he stopped.

"I don't know.... That didn't sound convincing enough. Inténtalo de nuevo (try again)."

 "Vaaaaaadaaaaa...." You tried to rock your hips only have his fingers dig in to still you.

"Ah,ah,ahhh. Words cariño." He smirked into her neck.

"Nevada..... Please." 

He rolled his hips and you moaned so loudly, "I don't remember the little mermaid being so vocal."

"Well she wasn't filled with you trying to be quite." You moaned and whimpered before he lifted you off to turn you around, "god your Killing me."

"You wanted this."he kissed you as he pulled you back down and filled you faster then you expected. 

Your gasps fueled him, he set a rougher pace and hummed as you clinged to him. He had your body buzzing and spasming like crazy. You grasped his arms tightly as held you at arms legnth away as you screamed out your orgasm. He smiled and slowed his pace down and rode out your orgasm until he lost rythm and followed you into bliss. He leaned you against his chest and let you both catch your breath.

"Was that what you wanted cariño?"

"Perfecto vada." You hummed, "I'd be happy if that was our whole honeymoon."

"Not me cariño," he lifted your head so you could see his face, "I brought you here for a different reason... Not just sex."

You kissed him, "I love you vada, and I want more then sex. I was just joking."

"I know," he leaned his head back, "cariño we should get dressed, I have something I want to show you."

"Can't it wait? I just wanna lay with you in the warm water right now."

"Trust me, this is better." He smirked, lifting you up a little as you whined and stepped out. 

He watched you wrap in a towel and patter out towards your suitcase still in the living room area. You didn't know where you were going and asking probably wouldn't get you anywhere. So you pulled a green sundress that reminded you of his perfect eyes, and a pair of sandals. You towel dried your hair so it was wavey and adjusted your cross so that the latch was at the back of your neck as vada came out of the bedroom dressed. You too in the sight of Nevada Ramirez not in black, not a trace. He had on blue jeans, white shirt... He was even wearing sandals. You thought the tux was different on him... This was almost as intoxicating as what Happened in the tub only minutes ago. Even his carefully gelled hair was tousled and looked beyond gorgeous against his stublely face. 

"Who are you and what did you do with my husband?" You looked completely shocked as he just chuckled.

"What?"

"I don't see a trace of black on your whole outfit." You watched him roll his eyes and approach slowly as you continued, "I can see your toes. Your hair doesn't look styled. And you don't smell like smoke or booze... Just your natural musky scent I hardly get to smell."

"Anything else?" He stopped a inch from your face.

"In two years I have yet to see this side of you.... And we live together."

He kissed you, "do you not like it?"

"No...no I love it." You kissed him, "can't wait to see what else you brought?"

"Would it surprise you if I say I brought shorts that aren't cut offs?" 

Your jaw dropped, "who did I marry... I don't even recognize you."

He laughed before stepping back and taking you in, "Hermosa (beautiful). That'll look perfect."

"So where are we going vada?" You smiled as he opened the door and motioned you out.

He took your hand and walked you, hand in hand, all the way out of the resort hotel and down to the board walk right beside the beach. The sun was slowly setting and he never answered you, so you tried again.

"Vada?"

He tugged you under his arm without letting go of your hand, "it's a surprise."

"Am I dressed good? How far of a walk? How long are we going to be out?... Can I have anything?" 

"No... Just let me guide you and stop being nosey..... You'll love it." He sighed, "so you like the resort?"

"It's on the beach, on the main strip so we can go anywhere in minutes, and are room could basically fit our apartment.... I love it." You rested your cheek against his chest as he laughed, "how did you pick it?"

"This place." He said as they stepped into a shack like bar on the beach with a wood deck and dance floor. A live band playing music under strung Christmas lights. 

"This is awesome vada." You lit up and he smiled, "you have to tell me more."

"Right this way," he motioned outside and lead you to a small corner table right beside the railing with a perfect view of the sunset starting, "it all started here about three years ago."

You sat in the chair he pulled out and and took his hands after he sat across from you and ordered you both a drink. He looked back at you, smiling as he waited on the drinks to come before he actually started the story. You nudged him the moment the waitress dropped the drinks.

"Ok, Impaciente somos? (impatient are we?)" He rolled his eyes, "three years ago on our annual trip here for business meetings with both of us, we had Gabby and Marco with us. It had been a busy day and Mateo decided the boys deserved some fun and found this little bar on recommendation from a business partner. He said it was mostly locals due to it's small nature and less appealing views to tourist, so we came here... And he said it was mostly local girls looking for a good time. After I had Uhmmm...." He let go of a hand to rub the back of his neck as he fiddled with your still intertwined hand, "... Had brokered a deal with a señorita," his face was still red as you chuckled and took his hand back, "I seen Mateo still sitting alone at the table. I decided to check on the man."

You were curious the further into the story he got.

"I sat beside him, asking why he wasn't enjoying the 'local cuisine'. We told me the view was better then enjoy the cuisine." He smiled, "now I don't know if you knew this or not, but Everytime Mateo leaves on business, his wife tells him to enjoy himself." 

You gave a confused face as he let that sink in and you couldn't believe it.

"So of course, I tell him he has permission too and he insisted it wasn't worth it. He said that 'Ella dice para disfrutar sabiendo que no tocaría a otro. Ella es mi única mujer y yo moriría antes de hacer trampa.' (She says to enjoy knowing I would not touch another. She is my only woman and I would die before I cheat.)" He smiled at the memory, "then he told me to look to my right and take in the view Instead of temptation. If I ever wanted a chance at a family or kids, I had to look past temptation."

"Mateo always did give good advice." You smiled as you both looked at the sunset.

"Yeah, that when he said I would find a good girl eventually and get what he meant. Then I found you, and suddenly understood why he wanted to sit here in the corner and wish she were here with him. Because the last two years since I met you, I've done the same. After I proposed, I asked about a good honeymoon place and was given the resort, a few good restaurants... And a secluded beach a little ways away that would be perfect for a private day alone." He stole your lips for a soft kiss before staring into your eyes, "I had everything planned a week after I put the ring on your finger... Just waiting to say I do to bring you here."

You almost cried, he was too sweet. The next little bit was small chat and watching as the sun dipped down in the ocean before the lights came on and vada pulled you up to dance. You were hesitant and stiff, holding back the panic attack that was trying to occur. 

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

_**Don't panic, loosen up.**_ Nevada sighed as he intertwined his hands with yours. 

"Loosen up cariño," he tugged you close, "I got you... Focus on me."

You nodded but didn't try to do as he said, so he rolled his hips to the music and pulled you against his smooth skin. You flinched a little, obviously fighting the urge to run.  _ **Thats my girl, fight it... You got this.**_ The salsa music was loud and vada took his lead and guided you through. As your movement loosened and you got into the dance he chuckled and got you laughing and smiling. 

"I thought you hated dancing in public." He whispered just loud enough for you to hear.

"I do... But I also use to be scared of the idea of you... And marriage... And kids.... And everything. Your helping me vada." You kissed him as the music changed and you froze, "uhhhh."

"Bachata.... Treat it like a salsa and follow me cariño, I'm not gonna let you look stupid." He smirked and fixed his hold on you before bringing your hips in close to his.

He caught your uneasy look but you didn't say stop, so he pushed it a little further, "think of it like club and salsa put together, more grind less showy."

You nodded and let him lead you, slowly getting back to the comfort and cues like you had with salsa, "bueno chica (good girl). Keep going?"

"Si papi." You purred and he fought to keep himself grounded.

He was thinking about the hotel, about how thin that dress was, about they way you moved your body so easily when you let him guide you through. Suddenly realizing just how arousing this was, he pulled you close and ground his bulge against your leg.

"Don't play games cariño, you know I will win."

"Who said we both couldn't win?" You smiled like the chesire cat before loosening your grip to pull away, "this was great vada but... I worked up a sweat. Can we go back to the room now?"

"Sure cariño," he tossed back the rest of his glass on the way back towards the door, "only if you keep calling me papi."

* * *

The next day around lunch time, vada was dressed in white and blue swim shorts with a blue t-shirt. The same sandals on his feet as he walked you out to the private beach he was told about. Your short sundress blew in the wind and barely hid your one-piece swimsuit and you had tossed off your sandals as your toes felt the soft warm sand. You collapsed on the warm sand dropping the small bag you carried as he lugged the towels and big packed lunch the hotel kindly made you two on request. He chuckled and dropped it down before pulling you up.

"It wasn't that bad." He kissed you, "do you want the picknic or play in the water?"

"I want to lay here until I can feel my feet again," you whined as he chuckled and sat you down and tossed you a towel for a pillow.

"Picknic it is." He unpacked the small basket and opened the wine bottle to pour two glasses.

His eyes kept drifting over to you as you had pushed the sun hat off and stole his sunglasses he lost pulling you up. You laid out looking so content with the warm sun and soft breeze as he worked. The glasses poured, the small wraps and fresh chips laid out and the small selection of fruit stayed in the basket as he took a bite.  _ **If I knew this was what a vacation could feel like, I would've done this sooner with her. God how did I get her? She is perfect.**_

You rolled over and kissed his hand as he went to lift his wine glass, "this is perfect vada.... Thank you."

"Lo que tú digas, mi hermosa esposa. (Whatever you say, my beautiful wife). Your more then welcomed." He watched you steal a sip of his wine before grabbing a wrap.

 You two ate before he pulled you up, his eyes dancing down your body as he pulled your dress off. He adjusted his sunglasses on your face before tossing his shirt off. You hugged him and kissed him feverishly as he almost carried you to the water.

"Shouldn't we wait to swim? We just ate vada."

"Who said we were swimming." He smirked stopped alittle into the water.

He dropped you down and kneeled over you, kissing you as the waves rolled up his back over them. He lifted your hips just a little before moving the bottom portion to the side. His other hand holding you as he pushed his swim trunks down. 

"Vada, were in public."

"There isn't a soul on this beach cariño, besides... We're still clothed." He bit your lip as he lined up, "tell me and I'll stop."

He watched your face as you debated it, his lip softly kissing your wet skin as another wave splashed over them, "I promise to stop if I see anyone coming."

You nodded and gasped as he pushed in, filling you fully as the sand absorbed the force of the thrust in. He moaned and stole another kiss as you held on by his shoulders as he tried to hold both of your heads above water in this position, his hand readjusting to stop from sinking in the sand. You were panting into his mouth as you pulled back to let out a moan. He kept slow, hard thrust that was driving you both crazy. 

"God vada, how do you do this to me?" You moaned as he slowed way down and dropped his hips just enough to hit a deeper spot you barely remember him hitting before but a few times. 

"Because I know you, I love you." He rested forehead to forehead, "because you bring out something else in me I never felt before you."

His last thrust pushed you over as you screamed his name, his smile widening his sunglasses hid your beautiful eyes just perfectly.  _ **Gracias Dios por esta mujer. No creo que ella sea realmente mía, mi esposa, la que duerme a mi lado en la cama ... Eso realmente me ama. Dudo que pueda volver a vivir sin ella ... Ella es la perfección. Anixety y todo. (thank**_ _ **you God for this woman. I don't believe she's really mine, my wife, the one who sleeps beside me in bed... That really loves me. I doubt I could ever live without her anymore... She is perfection. Anixety and all.)**_

You whimpered as he sped up just enough to finish himself off, letting out four long thrusts to empty himself. He pulled out and pulled up his trunks, fixing your bottom before pulling you up a little to drag you a little further out so your waist were covered when you stood up. You hummed softly, floating beside him before wrapping your arm around his neck and holding him from behind.

* * *

**You**

* * *

"I love you vada."

"Love you too cariño." He turned so that you were face to face, letting his feet lift off the sandy sea floor to float with you laying on top of him.

"We still have five more days of this?" You kissed his chest as the water sloshed against your lips, "I don't know if I can handle it."

"Then just relax... Enjoy the view in your husbands arms." He hummed and smiled as the waves slowly worked them back up to the beach.

* * *

 The next four days were fancy dinners, lounging by the pool or on the resort beach... A little shopping here and there. It was the relaxing vacation he wanted and the honeymoon you dreamed of. He loved taking you around to site see, watching how your face lit up and you looked all wide eye and innocent. Just like like a child exploring. 

The only thing better was watching you getting comfortable with the area, how you just suddenly became fine with talking to strangers in Spanish. You never liked talking to strangers, and you definitely hated using Spanish because it was your second language. You felt so judge when you used Spanish, like everyone was waiting for you to screw up. But here you were bargaining with merchants and chatting up locals in a bar when he went for drinks or to the restroom. He was strangely proud of your sudden confidence even if it met he wasn't needed as much.

Now it was the last day of your trip, you would leave on the red eye back to New York and officially be done with the honeymoon and he'd be back to business... And you your new job.  You felt like you would miss this dearly once you left, it was strangely comforting here. But all good things come to a end, you just hoped this last day would be worth it. It started with breakfast in a cabana on the beach, then a quick swim for you two in which vada was determined to undo your top... He succeeded in the high water and laughed as you fought to retie it before someone saw. Next was a walk down through the market and a quick lunch at a shack you had recommended to you by the maid a few days ago. 

You each got something, but as always vada picked better and you ended up helping him eat his. You walked in and out of little shops and tents, stopping at a leather tent and begging vada to buy a black leather collar for Dante. And he did of course. He pulled you into a tent of bikinis and short sundress if you could even call them that. He talked you into a little dress for him and when you walked away to the next tent he tossed in a crochet string bikini set for you to find out about later. You laughed and walked him past a art gallery, pulling him in and pouting as he rolled his eyes walked with you through it. 

At about four, you two walked to the hotel to change, he talked you into your new sundress with a little bit of encouragement from his talented tongue. When you stepped out in your upper thigh cross cuts dress, feeling as if one wind would show off your undies, he quickly added more encouragement in a non sexual way this time.

"Hermosa Cariño. Todas las chicas tendrán celos (all the girls will be jealous.)." He hummed in your ear and swayed your hips, "and the breeze will be beautiful until we have to leave."

You were blushing as he looked at the way you chest sat and smiled, "you aren't wearing a bra with this dress?"

"I don't have one that won't show." You clammed up and got really shy as he chuckled, "is it bad?"

"No cariño, you could never look bad." He kissed you and made sure the bags were packed except the change of clothes for you to switch into before the flight. 

 You two walked to the bar and took the corner table as you had almost every night, then he ordered the drinks and you watched the sunset and danced on the floor before heading back to change and check-out. The two of you were at the airport, wasting the last hour before the one am flight chatting about their favorite part of the trips. He had booked you first class tickets and upon hearing they were newlyweds, was bumped to the front of first class in the more luxury section on the plane. You were excited and immediately laid out across the two joined seats as he put the only carry-on in the overhead.

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

 

"Your laying the wrong way cariño."

"No I'm not." She smirked and giggled as he lifted her head to sit down.

"So, Querida, fue una buena luna de miel? (Dear, was that a good honeymoon?)" He stroked your hair before you sat up as they started the process of explaining procedures on the plane.

"Loved it.... Wished it never ended." You watched the attendant go through each step.

"Well, we have a six hour flight.... How about one more honeymoon romp?" Vada smiled as you giggled against his arm.

"I don't think that's allowed, even for newlyweds."

"That's why we don't ask, we just do." He kissed you and took your hand until they turned off the fasten seatbelt sign.

You had freaked out just a little and vada was trying to figure out how to calm you down. So he went back to his suggestion. He rested a hand on your upper thigh as you hugged his arm, a small jump as you felt his hand slip under your waist band. 

"Vada, I don't want kicked off the plane." You whispered as he tossed the small blanket over the two of them.

"Don't be loud and we won't." He smirked and pressed in on your hard nub, you gasped a little loud as he chuckled, "quiet cariño."

You pressed your face into his arm and bit down when it became to much so he would back off. After almost ten minutes you were squirming and couldn't take it anymore. Vada removed his hand and then the blanket walking you to the bathroom and locking the door as a stuarts watched you both enter. Vada pushed you down and undid his pants enough to free himself and then lifted you up and pressed you against the wall. He lined up and slipped in as your head fell back.

"Vada, oh god... This is a bbbbbb...baaaaaad ide......eeeeeeaaaaa." you whispered through each soft thrust.

"Say it and I'll stop." He nipped her neck, "all it takes is one word cariño."

"Fuck vada.... I'm t....t..tt.t..ttt...to close." You bit your lip as he hit your sweet spot and you came on him as he released his load in 2 soft strokes. 

He sat you down and wiped himself off, tucking away his package as you sat sleepy. He smirked and pulled your pants up without cleaning you up. He walked you to your seat and noticed the flight attendant watching.

"Thanks for helping me join the mile high club cariño," He kissed you as you deidtwd to sleep with a smile and walked to the young lady.

"Excuse me," she turned towards his voice surprised that he was walking over to her.

"Can I help you sir?" She swallowed thickly.

"You saw nothing.... And we could use a extra blanket please. Our has a stain." Vada slid her a hundred dollar bill and sat down when she nodded.

He sat down and pulled you against him as you snoozed, the lady bringing a fresh blanket for you two shortly after. The rest of the flight went smoothly, as vada watched you sleep and walked you off the plane after landing to his men waiting. They grabbed your bags and took you home. Vada Carried you in to the bed where you both napped til noon, when he had to leave.  _ **its good to be home... But a few more days would've been better.**_


	34. Business is business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada's new business partner leaves a bad taste in your mouth.

You loved being Mrs. Ramirez, you loved the new job and definitely loved how vada was still vada. He didn't change a bit after being married, he even started dragging you around again. Tonight was a business meeting in the back room of a club, he bought you a new dress and was showing you off as you walked in. Mrs. Ramirez at her finest. 

Your hair was loose and curly, no makeup, a fitted black dress that showed your figure, and being on the arm of Nevada Ramirez.... If that didn't make you feel special, nothing could. He lead you back to the room, a dozen men sitting around. You notice some are vada's, some are strangers. Nevada walked you in and to a women and man sitting in the back. He stopped and sat down, pulling you down on his lap. 

"Ahhh, Nevada Ramirez. Pleasure seeing you again." The man smirked, "and this must be your wife."

"(Y/n) Ramirez, my beautiful wife." Vada boasted.

"I heard you bought the cow Nevada, tired of all the free milk." The woman chuckled.

You looked at vada, his face not cold as expected when someone insults you. He seemed to brush it off easily.

"Jealous are we?"

"You wish Nevada, I traded up." She purred and kissed the man.

You felt a sudden uneasy feeling, well more like jealous.  _ **who is this woman? How does she know vada? Did she seriously call me a cow?**_ You were almost livid... Except you couldn't be because it was business and you couldn't kill anyone Infront of vada... Nor would he let you if you wanted to. So you sat through this meeting with little jokes being exchanged back and forth. You left to get a drink after she took another shot at you, leaning beside Jose at the bar.

"How's your daughter?" You smiled as he turned towards you.

"She's doing good. Just got a on big math test yesterday." He looked so proud, "she is really smart... So she doesn't end up like her dad. She'll go places."

 "Of course she will, she has the best family behind her." You smirked as he chuckled.

"So what did the puta say?" Jose looked over at you as you shook your head.

"She basically called me a cow." You frowned, "who is she anyways?"

Jose shook his head, "sorry (y/n),Eso es para el jefe decir. (that is for the boss to say.)"

He looked away quickly, so you followed his eye sight to see the girl was now leaned up against Nevada talking. She was stroking his arm, and whispering in his ear before he pushed her away softly....like he does when he plays with you. You were furious and walked out, Jose sighing as he followed you out to the back alley. You took a deep breath of the cool air before you heard Jose approach.

 "You ok?"

"No... I just want to go home." You ran your fingers through your hair, your chest restricting as you forced out breaths.  _ **married... He marries you then cheats.has he been cheating all along and I get to be the fool that married him without knowing?**_

"Should I get Nevada?" He asked seeing you having a panic attack.

"No vada just take me home."

You shook your head and sniffled before getting into the Escalade and watching the drive look uncomfortable as Jose shrugged at him. 

"Sólo vigilar por un momento(Just watch her for a moment)." Jose whispered so you could barely hear it before he went inside.

_**Don't get vada, don't get vada, don't get vada.... Come on jose, por favor no vada.** _

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

You had excused yourself for a drink, his hand keeping a soft touch till you were out of reach. He sighed and finished the short chat before getting up to go to the cigar counter. He was lighting up the cigar when she walked over.

"Hey Nevada, still have those balls?"

"I'm happily married Celia." He quipped.

"Yeah to that poor girl, let me guess... She's your rag doll lover." She smirked and leaned up against him, "you know that could've been me."

"She's not and It never would've." He stated ignoring her as she brushed his arm softly.

"Really? Cause I know how rough you like it." She leaned in and whispered, "I have the scars to prove it."

He pushed her off gently, as not to cause a scene, "married Celia."

She giggled, "why marry when every girl is lining up for a good fuck?"

"Because I don't want a fuck. I never wanted just fucks for my whole life. That's part of the reason I threw you out." He was getting annoyed now.

"What if I dropped on my knees right here and gave you a good once over and a massive power Trip? Just like old times."

"I thought you traded up?" He asks as he raised a brow, trying to figure out a way out of this conversation that is making him miss you more by the second.

"Partially yes. He has more money and loves taking around to all these events and walking me down the red carpet.... He has more then enough to support my spending. But he isn't half as good as you between the sheets." She cooed and drew her lips to his ear to whisper before he pulled back, "wait we never really made it between the sheets."

"I'm marr..."

"Married I know. But if she can have some fun you can. She doesn't have to know, I mean she can't even see it right now."

She rubbed up his chest as the words registered in his head and he looked around. You weren't there.  _ **what happened? Is she ok? It's gotta be another panic attack...**_

"chill Nevada, she walked out the back with one of your guys. You know they are just as good as you, she'll enjoy every second... I know I did."

She ran her hand up his chest as he glared and pushed her hand away. He wasn't cheating on you, if he ever would it would never be with Celia after she cheated on him with one of his men and he literally kicked her out the door when she tried to come over after he found out. He wasn't about to ruin his new marriage and definitely wasn't going to stand there and be felt up by this bitch. He pushed her away without even caring about making a scene this time. He was halfway to the bar when Jose came in and right over to him.

"Jefe (boss), (y/n) is in the Escalade. She started to have a panic attack and said she wanted to go home."

"Shit." He started to the door.

Jose caught him right before the alley door, "she said she didn't want you... She specifically said no vada just take me home."

 _ **shit... Did she see Celia trying to get to me?**_ He pushed his thoughts back and walked out to the Escalade, Jose standing outside  by the alley door and the driver quickly hopping out as vada got in beside the pissed woman.

"I said I didn't want you," you hiccuped as you tried to hide the tears and your chest constricted.

"To fucking bad," he tugged you in as you tried to push him off, "we're married, your stuck with me."

"I'm like this because of you!" You pushed away using your feet and put your feet out straight to keep him away from you.

"Me?"

"Just go back to the bitch and don't take her home to screw her." You looked down in tears mumbling, "I should've known everyone was right."

"Cariño no. Stop right there." He raised his hands to show he wasn't going to fight her to calm her down physically, "there is nothing between me and Celia. I threw her out once and will never go back to that. I love you. I'm happily married to you. I would never cheat on you."

"You sure looked cozy with her in there." She spat between tears.

"She was, I wasn't. I tried to push her off." He defended.

"Yeah like you push me off."

"Cariño, she was a girlfriend of mine from a few years ago. Four years back for two months before I threw her out. She cheated on me with Niko and one of my dealers." He took a breath, "I literally kicked her out my door and hadn't seen her till tonight. She offered to blow me in front of everyone in there and I shoved her away.... She hit the floor."

"You didn't look like that when I was in there."

"(Y/n), te quiero. Nunca te engañaría. No después de tres semanas, ni en tres años ... ni treinta años.(I love you. I would never cheat on you. Not after three weeks, not in three years... Nor thirty years.)" He watched your legs slowly retreat, giving him room again as he stroked your leg softly, "I wouldn't of married just any girl... Only my cariño."

You started crying more as he looked confused, "cariño, why are you crying now?"

"Because im stupid." You whimpered and he tugged you in close,"I thought you would cheat."

 "Cariño it's ok, let's go home." He whispered, "I don't need a club, I need my wife."

"It's not ok..."

"(Y/n), it is. It looked different then what it was. Besides, I should've known better once she called you a cow." He kissed your head, "let's go home and forget this happened."

"Juré que me estabas engañando, vada. No puedo creer que pensé que me engañarías (I swore you were cheating on me, vada. I can not believe I thought you would deceive me.)."

Vada squeezed you in tighter, he kissed your head and wiped your tears, "it's ok. Let's go home and cuddle up. I'm done with business for the day."

You nodded and he knocked on the window, the driver got in and he handed Jose some cash for him and the boys, "take the night off, have some drinks.... Enjoy."

He took the cash and went back in, vada motion the driver on and took you home to cuddle up as promised. Tucked in tight under the covers wearing nothing as they ate popcorn and watched TV.... The perfect Friday night.


	35. It's ok cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your world hits a rough patch and vada is determined to get you through it.

Almost two months after being married, you sat at a patio table for lunch with your little bro. Your guard for the day, Niko, sat in the car and watched from a distance. You knew he wasn't happy about getting babysitting duty but vada needed Jose for something. So you sat with your brother catching up on small things.

"So how's jen?"

"She is doing great. She will actually graduate in three days. She has a teaching job lined up... And well. I haven't told Mom or Dad yet but..." He pulled out his phone and showed you a picture, "I proposed to her the day before last. We haven't told anyone except her best friend."

"(B/n), that's amazing!" You hugged him from across the table and started talking to fast for him to understand.

"Sis, chill... We want to keep it a secret until after she graduates."

"I'm sorry, that's just so cute... Baby bro proposed." You laughed as he shook his head.

The meal went quick and Niko drove you home as your brother ran off to work. You were so bubbly and bouncy as you cleaned around the apartment. Niko chose to sit outside of the apartment, which made you happy because he was being a downer all day. When vada got home that evening, you were dancing and singing as you were cooking supper. He watched for a second with a smile before gaining your attention.

"Guess your day was good?"

You jumped and turned to see vada, "great. I have amazing news."

He kissed your forehead then your lips, "ok?"

"(B/n) proposed... Jen said yes.... My bro is getting married." You hugged vada and he laughed.

"Congratulations... Glad to have her in the family." He swiped a finger through the sauce you were making, letting out a soft hum of approval, "Perfecto."

"Go change into something comfortable, I'll make the plates."

He nodded and had Dante follow him back as he changed.

* * *

Two days later, you had called your brother to invite him over. He didn't answer so you decided to just try later. Jose said it was probably nothing as he helped you get groceries, he was talking about his daughter and showing pictures of the beautiful girl. After a few hours you had gotten home and tried again, no luck. You decided to order a pizza and sent Jose home. Vada came home soon after, he kissed you and cuddled up with you on the couch to watch TV. He went to make a few drinks, only looking up when your phone rang.

"Hello?"

You never looked just answered.

"(Y/n)... It's mom." He voice was soft and broken like she had been crying, "your dad doesn't know I'm calling."

"What's wrong mommy?" You asked, not a single inch of you thinking about the hatred you had for them.

"It's your brother, (y/n).... He died." She whispered, "drug overdose... Something in his drink while he was out with jen... I'm sorry."

Your face twisted in anger, a slap of pain, a watering eye showing her sad feelings.... Your lips trembled.

"I thought you deserved to know... I'm sorry." She was crying as she hung up.

You couldn't feel anything... Your little brother died.  _ **He just got engaged. He wasn't on drugs. He had a good job..... He was so young. Why?**_ You never felt vada rushing over after you had apparently threw your phone and screamed through tears. He pulled you in and tried to shush you as you bawled. He stroked your back, kissed your hair, whisper sweet words with little 'its ok' s in-between. He tried everything to get you to speak or even move... But nothing happened. You had shut down. For almost a hour, you were practically dead to the world.

"He's dead." You whispered into vada's chest.

He barely heard it, "who?"

"(B/n)... He's dead."

Vada squeezed you tighter and whispered in your ear, "I'm sorry cariño... I'm so sorry."

"He fucking died.... He was only 20 years old, why the hell did he  _have_ to die."

"Cariño... Just let it out, let it all out. It's ok.... It's ok." He whispered as you hit the anger part of grieving.

You were pounding on his chest, kicking him to push him off. You couldn't see through the tears but you felt him holding strong as you abused him, screaming out the pain and frustration. He waited till you tired yourself out enough to pick you up and carry you back to the bed. He watched you fall back still shaking, he stripped your clothes off and tucked you in. He tossed the drinks out, shut off the TV, put a water bottle on her nightstand, and stripped down himself to pull her in as you still cried. He held you as your river of tears flowed down his chest to the sheets. He just held you and promised you everything would be ok. You finally passed out, vada held you all night.

* * *

The next morning, vada got up without waking you and started breakfast. He made your favorite pancakes and sent a guy to buy your favorite fruit topping for it. He made up your whole plate, three pancakes with a steak of butter in between, mixed berry topping with a chocolate flavored pancake syrup that is only sold in one Bodega in the whole fucking City. He had just finished the plate when you walked out in one of his shirts.

"Morning cariño." He kissed you and pushed your chair in after you sat.

"Morning vada."

He frowned at your monotone voice, "I made your favorite."

He sat the plate down and you gave a small smile, "thanks vada, but I'm not that hungry."

"You have to eat amor. Por favor, sólo unas cuantas mordidas. (Please, just a few bites.)"

You nodded and took a few bites before sitting back. He kissed your forehead and bent over so he could wrap his arms around you from behind the chair. He rested his head on your right shoulder and kissed your ear and cheek.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really."

He sighed and lifted you up in his arms and carried you over to lay with him on the couch. He held you until he had to leave, a sad smile as he walked away. You just laid there and watched TV, unmoved all day even with Jose trying to lighten your mood. Vada got home late and wasn't very chatty about his day. He just kept saying everything was fine and everything will be ok. 

* * *

A few days later, the funeral was being held. You hadn't been invited but vada wasn't going to let you miss it. He walked you to the grave site as people stared, his men staying back. You stood towards the side and vada held you as you cried through it. Everyone watched as you walked up and laid a photo of you and your brother with a rose on the casket. Afterwards, you told vada not to worry about the wake... But that didn't stop your dad from walking over.

"How dare you show up and ruin your brothers funeral."

"Calm down," vada warned, "don't speak to my wife that way."

"No one invited you, he hasn't seen you since your boyfriend here assaulted me." Your dad spoke with venom.

Vada wasn't having it, he couldn't let it go anymore. "(B/n) visited us often. He went to lunch with (y/n) almost once a week. He walked her down the isle at our wedding..... And he even told (y/n) that him and Jen were engaged and they didn't want to tell you and have it ruined." 

Your dad was shocked as Jen ran over in her black dress. She hugged you as she cried and you started crying too. She had already became part of the family, she was like a sister to you and you knew it killed her to see this fighting at (b/n) funeral. You wiped your tears and tugged vada's arm.

"He's not worth it... It's not what (b/n) would want."

You words softened his stance and vada stepped back turning to see you and Jen crying. 

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

Nevada thought about Everytime (b/n) and Jen came over for dinner. About how Jen and you would go out for girl time every once in a while and how he actually liked talking to your brother. He really felt like they were part of his family, he might not be as forward with greiving but he was greiving for (b/n). 

He wrapped his arms around you and Jen, hugging you both tight as he took a deep breath. He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back, he let go of you two so you didn't get dragged into this. His face turned just a little as he was tugged back, (y/n)'s dad decked him. Vada caught his footing and chuckled.

"No seas estúpido...Déjanos ir Pacíficamente (Don't be stupid... Let us go peacefully.)"

"(B/n) wouldn't want you here. He didn't care for either of you. He hated you for stealing away his sister."

Vada felt your hand tug his arm, "let's go... He wouldn't want a brawl at his funeral."

Vada nodded and stepped backwards slowly before turning around. He seen Jose, raf, gabby, and Marco had moved to the edge of the grass... Guns not drawn but easily reachable. He waved them off and took your hand and walked you that way. Jen chased you both down and hugged you both goodbye.

"Can I come over for dinner tonight?" She sniffled as you nodded and kissed her cheek.

She stood at the edge of the grass and watched you both walked away. You two left in the Escalade as raf watched your dad from the mirror. 

"I don't think they'll ever be ok with you two."

Vada nodded, "let them, Ellos van a lamentaré más tarde.(They will regret it later.)" He squeezed me close and wiped my tear.

* * *

It was around 6pm when a knock drew vada to the front door. He opened it and hugged Jen, stepping aside to let her in. Dante attacked her for attention and she gave a soft laugh as she pet him. When she stood, she walked over to you in the kitchen cooking and hugged you close. Dante sat down with vada and watched TV as Jen helped you in the kitchen. The food was finished fairly quick, he set the table for the girls and set down a fourth plate. The girls both teared up at that and he told them why he did it.

"Mami always told this story. When a family member passed, you set a plate for them at the table. After the meal, everyone holds the plate and let's it fall to break on the floor. She said when it breaks, the spirit of that loved one will be free to go knowing his loved ones have had a last meal with him." He gave a small smile, "she said her Mami taught her that when her dad died. They collected the shattered pieces and divided it between the loved ones so they know he is happy in the afterlife."

"That's beautiful vada... Thank you." You kissed his hand as he took yours.

He stretched his other hand to Jen, "she also said their is a special prayer they say at dinner. If you will..."

Jen took his hand and then the girls took the others free hand. They bowed their heads and vada took a deep breath before saying the prayer from memory.

"Señor bendiga nuestra comida como nosotros lo pensamos para nuestro pan de cada día. Ofrecemos un asiento para (b / n) (l / n), una última comida para compartir como una familia. Si acepta, le pedimos que rompa el pan y coma una última vez. Amen.(Lord bless our meal as we think you for our daily bread. We offer a seat for (b/n) (l/n), a last meal to share as a family. If he accepts, we ask him to break the bread and eat one last time.)" He raised his head and slowly let go of their hands.

He cut the lasagna and dished it out to each plate. Everyone took a piece of garlic bread and looked to the empty plate. He quickly put a piece of bread and a sliver of lasagna on the plate and everyone ate and slowly made it into a conversation. He caught both looking over every so often and when they had finished, he wipe that food into Dante's bowl and lifted the plate. 

"Ready?" He asked as both girls nodded and let one hand hold part of the plate.

"Now we each say our goodbyes." Vada sighed, "goodbye bro...Sálvame un whisky y un cigarro.(Save me a scotch and cigar.)"

"Goodbye brother, I just want you to know you always made me proud.... Even when mom and dad didn't see it." You sniffled.

"Goodbye (b/n)... I love you. I promise I always did." Jen wiped a tear.

They both nodded and vada gave a soft nodded to let them know to let it drop. The plate fell and shattered into three large pieces and a few little chips. They each picked up a piece and vada then cleaned up the small chips to throw out. Shortly after that, Jen left and vada had Marco drive her home. He walked you back to the bed room and placed the plate in a small lock box he had in the closet. Inside were two pieces of plate before this one.

"Hey vada, Who's plates are those?" You asked as you hugged him from behind.

"This one," he held up a vivid red painted plate, "was Mami's favorite plate. So of course it was hers for me and my sisters."

He wrapped it back in the small cloth. Then he lifted a white plate with gold design on the rim.

"This one belonged to my tio. He did the same thing as I do, except he never married or had kids. He took me and my sisters as his own after my dad died." He swallowed back tears, "on his death bed, he told me he regretted never marrying and having children. He made me promise not to follow completely in his footsteps, to create a family at least. To be happy."

"That's why you wanted a family so bad... Your tio regretted never trying." You kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. And now..." He wrapped a piece of your brothers plate in a new cloth, "your brother will be remembered with them."

"I love you vada."

"Love you too cariño." He put the box away and dragged you to cuddle with him.

You two fell asleep and for the first time since getting the news, you slept peacefully. A few days later, vada came home and noticed something different. On the top shelf of one of the living room bookshelves, sat your piece of the plate. It was on a small silver stand and tucked it so it could be seen but wouldn't get damaged. He smirked as you came running out in a dress, ready for the club with your friends and some of his men. He kissed you and smiled.

"Perfecto." He looked towards the plate, "absolutely perfect."


	36. Not a word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a unpleasant visit

It had only been a week or so since the funeral, everything was painful when it reminded you of your brother. So vada made sure to get home as soon as possible to brighten up your night. He took extra time leaving in the mornings to make sure you were good, even taking you to work a time or two. But on your days off like today, you sat at home watching TV and baking some cookies. You were sipping tea when a knock at the door caught your attention.  _ **who could that be? All the families in the building already gave their apologies for our lost**_. You carefully opened the door after tightening your robe, two men in suits standing there holding up badges.

"Mrs. Ramirez?" A tall blonde asked.

"Yes."

"We need to ask you a few questions about your husband." A short black guy asked, "may we come in?"

"I prefer not. I'm busy right now." You were about to shut the door when the blonde stopped it.

"We can take you in for questioning if you'd like?" He pushed the door back open as one of vada's men stepped out to figure out what the noise was.

"Ey, you ok (y/n)?" He asked as he got closer.

"I'm fine Rico, these officers were leaving."

"Mrs. Ramirez..."

"Unless I'm under arrest, I'm free to deny your questions. Good night detectives." You shut the door and rested your head against it. 

You vaguely heard Rico telling them to leave the building unless they had a warrant and heard a few extra foot steps, obviously more guys from other apartments. The detectives must've took the hint and left, you frowned wishing you knew what was going on. You had just sat down when your phone rang, Nevada.

"Hello?"

"You ok cariño?" He sounded worried.

"Fine vada."

"Rico said you had cops at the door?"

"Two detectives wanting to ask questions about you. I sent them away and Rico made sure they left." You sighed, "do you know why they're were here?"

"It's not important cariño. Besides if they come back, it's better if you don't know." He sounded more relieved, "you didn't say a word?"

"Not a word."

"Good girl. I'll be home as soon as possible.... Te amo."

"Te amo vada."

He hung up and you sat the phone down, mind trying to figure out why the cops would come to you for answers. You tossed a bone for Dante as he ran down the hall after it.  _ **Why come to me? Why would they think I would flip on vada? What did vada do?.... Do I even want to know?**_ You threw it again when Dante brought it back. You frowned and tried to push away your thoughts. 

A few hours later, you were about to start cooking dinner when a knock stole your attention. You frowned and answered the door to see the two detectives from earlier. As you tried to shut the door, he stopped it again and the stepped in.

"Mrs. Ramirez, were taking you down to the station for questioning." The blonde pulled you out as Dante came running out barking.

Dante went to bite a officer and he kicked him back as Rico came back out in the hallway, "hey, what the hell is going on?"

"Go back inside sir." The black guy slammed the door as Dante growled from the other side of the door.

"Not until you tell me why your arresting her."

"She is being questioned down at the local precinct." The black man spoke, "animal control will be back for the mutt since he bit a  police officer."

They walked you down the stairs and out to the back of the squad car. You caught the man's leg bleeding, obviously from Dante along with the shredded pant leg. Everything was happening so fast and you couldn't breath, your were having a panic attack as tears started to poor and you gasp. They hit the glass and told you to stop faking it, your stomach knotted up as you couldn't control yourself. You threw up and started wheezing as the car stopped, the officer yanking you out and walking you up to the interrogation room. Your just looked down at your jeans, your bare feet staring back at you. With just being dragged from your home, you didn't have shoes and your shirt was a old ratty work out off shoulder t-shirt... You looked like shit and was still trying to calm down. They came in to ask questions but you couldn't hear a word over your thoughts and hyperventilating.

"Mrs. Ramirez, were you with your husband on the 18th of this month?" 

Your lips quivered as you struggled for air.

"Mrs. Ramirez!" The man slammed his hand on the table and you flinched back, "(y/n) Ramirez were you with your husband? We have a dead body in the morgue that says you weren't."

You remained silent trying to calm your panic attack as they continued, "do you know a Roger Cortez?"

"Roger Cortez was found in the river murdered.... He believe your husband has something to do with this."

Your vision was gone behind the tears flooding your face, soon enough they could all drown in your tears as you fought to do anything but cry. A moment later the two men left as a knock sounded, the door being left opened as you just cried. A lady walked in and was walking you out when you seen him, vada was in the middle of the police precinct with four of his men. The only way you could realize it was him, was his voice.

* * *

**Nevada**

* * *

"She isn't under arrest, then you have nothing to hold her on." Nevada scuffed, "and your officer can have his pants leg back."

He tossed the ripped bloody fabric on a desk as his eyes hit you. He froze for a second, you looked almost worse then any other time he'd seen you scared. Your eyes went wide as you tackled him, his arms wrapping tight around you as he kissed your head. With his arms out of their sleeves, he tossed his leather jacket around your shoulders. He let the silence surround the scene before pulling back just enough to pick you up. Not another word said by him as he carried you out of there to the Escalade outside. His men keeping a eye out as he rushed you out of there while you blubbered into his chest. Once in the Escalade, he sat you in his lap and held you. Rocking you softly and humming in your ear, a soft kiss to your skin here or there. By the time they got back to the building, you were breathing normal. 

"Everyone out." He spoke softly and waited for the men to get out, his hand tipping your head up to make eye contact, "cariño...."

"I'm sorry vada... I'm sorry." You whimpered.

"Hey, hey...no. Don't cry." He wiped the tears away, "I'm not mad at you. Not even a little."

"Really?"

"Yes really.... Are you ok?" You nodded and he smiled, "Did you say anything?"

"Not a word."

"That's my girl."

"Vada?"

"Yes?" He fixed your messy hair and straightened his jacket around you.

"Is Dante ok?"

He nodded, "Dante is fine. Rico took him to their place and made sure he was ok before dropping him off with Val and Dante for the weekend."

"Thank you..." Your throat cleared just enough for you to gain air clearly for the first time in almost a hour, "thank you vada."

"Siento que hicieron eso, siento que hayas visto que le sucedió a Dante, lo siento, no estaba aquí para detenerlo.(I'm sorry they did that, I'm sorry you watched that happen to Dante, I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop it.)"

You rubbed your face into his chest as he slowly pushed you back, "I'm sorry for all of it.... Let's go home."

"Vada?" You sniffled and he stopped from opening the door.

"Hmmm?"

"They were questioning me about a murder." You frowned, "they said you killed this man."

"I didn't cariño, don't worry." He caressed your check.

"Did your men?"

"Don't worry cariño," he opened the door and helped you out. 

You two walked upstairs, to your apartment  before you had to ask again. He had sat down on the couch and you sat down beside. Cuddled in close, he held you to his chest and watched TV. He rubbed your sides and then your tummy. 

* * *

**You**

* * *

"vada?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you know a Roger Cortez?" You watched his jaw clench.

 _ **Is he mad? I should've dropped it..... I knew it. Por favor lo siento vada....**_ you bit your lip and watched him carefully.

"Cariño...."

"I'm sorry vada. I shouldn't of...." You were cut off like you had done to him.

"Yes." He turned your head to look at him, "yes I know the name... He was the one that drugged your brother. I wanted payback and I made a few calls.... None of it can be tied to me." 

 "So you..." You frowned before he Interrupted.

"No. Listen cariño.... I had nothing to do with this. He already had enemies, I just helped them along. The police will find nothing on me... Everything will be ok. I promise it'll be ok." He leaned in to kiss you, stealing your lips so smoothly, " Te lo prometo, nada nos puede pasar. Estamos a salvo, cariño. (I promise, nothing can happen to us. We're safe, darling.)"

"I love you vada." You kissed his chest.

"Te amo, cariño." He smiled, "the cops aren't going to be around much longer.... We'll be ok amor."


	37. Vada really wants to be a dada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada starts in with conceiving and planning for pregnancy, you slowly lose your mind.

You sat at the table, staring out the window as you drank your morning tea. Wearing nothing but a robe, you smiled at the perfect view Infront of you. So engrossed with the view, you missed vada walking up behind you. 

"Morning cariño," he rested his hand on your shoulder, "can we talk?"

"Of course vada, grab some food and join me." You pointed to the waffles on the kitchen counter and toppings beside it, even a coffee waiting for him just how he liked it.

"You didn't have to do all this." He kissed your head and made his plate before sitting down in only his underwear.

 _ **God he looks so domestic... it's adorable.**_ Your lips curled up, "I know, but I wanted to."

 He ate slowly, grinning ate each bite. He hummed out his approval as you giggled at him and handed him a napkin. He wiped his face and leaned over to kiss you.

"Delicious. I'm so lucky to have married such a good cook." He watched your cheeks blush.

"It's nothing big vada," you smiled, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Remember how I flushed your birth control." He smirked, "we had that long chat about kids and starting a family..."

"Of course I remember." You took a sip, "why?"

"I was wondering if we could try more." He shifted, "I don't want to pressure you but, I was just thinking about everything and.... I'm not a young men anymore. My men are younger then me with little kids.... I just feel like I'm losing time."

"Oh vada, don't worry about time. We have our own... But if you want to try more," his eyes lit up at your words, "then we can. I love you. Siempre tienen siempre lo hará. (Always have, always will.)" 

He smiled and stole a kiss, "what about right now?"

"I have some time before work.... Do you jefe? (boss)." 

He bit his lip as you started to walk him back to the room, "Joderlos Necesito un poco de tiempo solo con mi esposa.(fuck them.... I need some alone time with my wife.)"

You giggled as he picked you up and dropped you on the bed, pinning you down as he undid the robe. The belt was tossed across the room as his nose brushes it back to reveal the new skin. Little kisses to each inch of new skin as it is exposed. You gasped as he nudged your legs apart, his tongue tracing your lips and pushing in. Your toes curled up and eyes shut, everything felt amazing. 

"Dios mio (dear god), more vada." 

He chuckled and slipped in a finger instead, watching as you moaned his name. He was always so fast, the way he touched just right to turn you on and kissed you in all the right places.... Or just licked you. Your lips quivered as you struggled, you knew he loved when you wiggled like you were trying to get away... It made him feel like he was doing good. Watching your body spasm and fight to get away before he overloaded your sense. But luckily, that's where he stops and changes things up.

He crawled up you as you panted and smiled, "Hermosa ... Absolutamente hermosa, querida. Eres demasiado perfecta. Serás una buena madre.(beautiful... Absolutely gorgeous darling. You are too perfect. You'll make such a good mother.)" 

You moaned as he kissed you, your taste on his tongue driving you crazy. He lined up and pushed in, you both gasp as you constricted around him. He slowly pushed in, bottoming out as you arched back. His mouth latched onto the first nipple that came into view as he massaged your upper torso. Your body pushed up against his, begging for more as his thrust slowed to a agonizingly slow pace. He flicked your nipple before pulling back and kissing you again. His hips softly pressing against you, you whole body sparking with each touch he gave.

"Oh vada.... I'm close."

"Good girl, cum for papi." He purred back and held your hips softly as you both groan, " that's it.... Right there."

Your eyes flickered and vision blurred, "papi... I'm tired."

"Sleep cariño." He kissed your forehead, "see you after work."

He tucked you in and smiled as you fell asleep before he walked out.

 After a lazy day lounging around the apartment, vada came home for the night and round two. This repeated for the next week, romp after romp in the sheets. Vada doing his best to make you pregnant. He even started reading the books and taking advice. This lead to interesting things.

Proping up your ass or sitting with your feet straight up against the wall,  _ **A great work out by the way.**_  Vada paying attention to the timing of your period right after your honeymoon to figure out ovulation,  _ **the fact he even read up on that is surprising.**_ He bought you vitamins and reminds you to take them. He switched positions each time, favoring missionary but also doggy when you didn't object to it. He made you wear socks a few times, and didn't explain why... Bought pineapple and fed it to you. He had you start taking a spoonful of cough syrup once a day. It had started getting weird.

You loved vada but, this was becoming to much and he wasn't quite seeing it. Then your period hit and he got depressed. He was getting baby obsessed and you couldn't take it. Sitting in the couch one night, he kissed you and started pulling you to the hall when you pulled back.

"Not tonight vada."

He frowned, "why?"

"I'm not in the mood." You gave a small pout, "can we just relax tonight?"

"Of course," he gave a forced smile, "just relax why not."

"You sure? You don't sound like it." You walked over and kissed his cheek.

"It's nothing cariño." He walked past you barely touching you as he brushed by, "let's just cuddle."

"Are you mad at me?" You whispered, afraid to turn around. 

"Of course not." He sighed, "let's just cuddle and watch TV."

"You are... You're mad at me." You sniffled and hid your face as he walked back towards you.

"I'm not mad amor, I just... I'm disappointed we aren't tryi....."

You cut him off, "we aren't trying?! Vada I felt like a doll for the past week! I can't keep doing this." 

He reached to hold you and you pushed him away, "I can't.... Vada I love you but I can't keep this up."

He reached for you again and you took off to the bathroom, barely shutting the door before his hand could stop it. You locked it and sat in the dry bathtub, holding your chest as you struggled to breath. He bang on the door as you let your eyes water, fighting the nuisance panic attack. 

 _**He's disappointed? All because I didn't have sex with him tonight? Not like the past two weeks hasn't been constant sex. This isn't working... Maybe we can't get pregnant? What if I can't give him a baby?**_ You panted and lost focus, your anixety winning over as you start crying.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada banged on the door, "cariño open up." 

He felt horrible the minute you asked if he was angry, he knew he screwed up.  _ **Why did you do that? Cabrón sabes, que es frágil. ¿Por qué haces estas cosas? Arreglalo. Arreglalo.**_ _ **(Dumbass, you know she is fragile. Why do you do these things? Fix it. Fix it.)**_ He rested his head against the wood and took his hand off the handle.

"Cariño, I'm sorry..... Please open the door." He sighed and rested his hand on the door flat, "cariño... Please let me explain. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how?" He heard weakly.

"I have been pushing you really hard the past few weeks. I have been over doing everything that might help because I'm afraid of the alternative. I'm afraid we can't have kids and that it will tear us apart somehow." He took a deep breath, "I'm afraid I will lose you."

He closed his eyes as he heard the door click, it opened as he rested on the frame, your arms wrapping around him, "I would never leave you over this.... Vada I married you, not the idea of what could be."

He smiled, "I know... And I know I got carried away, but let me make it up to you."

She sniffled and took shallow breaths, he carefully rubbed her back and hummed in her ear, "I don't mean to be so brash... Please calm down."

You hid your face in his chest, "I'm fine."

"Your heartbeat says otherwise." He ran his fingers through your hair, "just breath... No yelling, no fighting, no sex.... Just love. I got you cariño, I got you."

You smiled and let him pull your hair back before carrying you to the couch. He laid you down and tossed a blanket over you before walking away to the kitchen behind you. He worked quickly and calculatedly, popcorn popping and water heating up... He almost missed you talking.

"Vada? What you doin?" You asked without moving.

"Popcorn and hot chocolate."

"You don't have too...." You were cut off by him, "But I want too."

He made up the two mugs and dumped the popcorn in a bowl before walking over, sitting it down Infront of you. You sat up so he could sit, then he dragged you to him and kissed your head. He handed you the popcorn and flipped through the channels until it hit one of your favorite shows.

"I'm sorry for all the pressure.... I was just scared." He whispered as you got settled in against his chest.

"Me too... We're trying to hard." 

"I just... I don't want to lose this chance. I'm not that young anymore cariño.... My odds are getting worse." He bit his lip as you looked up at him.

"Vada... No. Stop thinking like that."

"It's true, it could all be my fault."

"Stop. No. We knew this would be a challenge before we got married." You made him look down at you as you stroked his beard, "we have each other... And eventually a baby. It won't happen immediately and it won't be rushed."

"You're right," he gave a throaty chuckle, "we'll be fine... We'll make it. Slowly."

"How about every other day, twice a day... And you give me a... You know." You blushed as he smiled.

"Tongue lashing? Maybe a massage?" He smirked as he rubbed your tummy to your soft purrs, "would my cariño like that?"

"Si papi... I would love that." You whimpered, "just don't rush it."

"Oh I definitely won't." He winked at your blushing,  _ **god she couldn't be more perfect.**_


	38. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada visits you at work, makes your day harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed or any spelling mistakes. My phone is acting up today.

You loved the job vada got you, it was easy and the people you worked with were awesome. You made friends quick and vada rarely visited so you didn't have distractions. That also meant that no one but the working owner knew you two were together, the last name Ramirez was fairly common after all.

Vada was a silent partner, he never went to the business when there was customers and usually when you weren't working. He was careful to keep under the radar, as per Maria's request since she had to take care of the business and only report back to him on costs and how you did. He was happy with it, you were doing good with no problems that Maria couldn't handle and the little business was thriving. He even cought himself imagining what it would be like to o ly focus on the business, to leave behind his title and all the messy work he deals in. Sometimes, he would even dream about moving away, changing their names, and starting fresh with a small restraunt. To live a good life away from the worries he delt with everyday that most people will never face. But he knew it would never work, he lost that life before he was even a adult.

Today was his usual pick up day, he would stop in after closing once everyone had left and pick up his cut and make sure Maria was doing good. Then he meet you at home after a co-worker dropped you off or you took a cab, never walking as per his rules with it being so late. On rare occasions, Maria would make a excuse for you to stay and you'd tackle vada when he entered, letting him do his business before he would take you home. But today, things would be a little different.

Today started out good, you two had a morning quicky and you made him breakfast as he got ready. He kissed you goodbye and smiled at Dante as he followed him to the door to say goodbye with a soft bark.  _ **Domestic... Oh so domestic. Why do I love this?**_ He started collections and made a drop to a runner. Before he knew it, everything went to shit. A dealer is over charging and skimming off him, a runner borrowed a little snow from his drop, and a business was short on collection... So they didn't pay at all and made some threats. He was beyond stressed and was finding himself missing you more. He just wanted to see you smile, give a laugh or kiss his cheek. He needed his cariño.

He sat in the Escalade, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm down. His men had grabbed the runner and dealer, the threats were poor but he still took precaution... He decided to kill two birds with one stone. He was on his way to you. Your shift wouldn't be over yet but close to it, Maria always opened late and shut down early on Sundays. He checked the time, a hour and a half till you were off. They pulled up and parked close, he motioned the guys to come with him. Hopefully if they could all relax and eat some it wouldn't seem to off to customers.

He walked in with gabby, raf, and Marco. The four waiting as a you girl walked up looking kinda scared.

"Four?"

He nodded and she took a deep breath, "patio or indoors?"

"Patio."

Nevada watched the girl very cautiously lead them out and place them at a corner table, "y-y-yyyy-your server will b-b-be by shortly."

Nevada sat down and pretended to look at the menu, he already knew it by heart just listening to you talk about it. He knew the specials by the day and what food was good, so he already knew what to pick. It just so happens to be your favorite meal on the menu and one of his favorite dishes period. The men looked and decided as they heard footsteps coming this way, he looked up and smiled.

"Hello, can I start you with something to drink?" You smiled at them and spoke calmly.

 ** _Beautiful... She is absolutely amazing._** He smiled as he looked up, "Whatever you suggest."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You were in the back gathering a few drinks when a hostess came back to Maria working the pass. She said something about Trujillo being on the patio and Maria scrunched her face and looked over at you with just her eyes.

"Did you seat him?"

"Yes but...."

"But he's a guess. Which section is he in?"

"(Y/n)."

"Ok," she turned to you, "you take care of Mr. Ramirez's table. Just like a normal customer."

"Ok." You shrugged and was about to walk out when the hostess caught your arm.

"It's Trujillo... King of the hieghts. Nevada Ramirez." She gave a serious look, "he isn't just some customer... He could kill you for bad service."

"I doubt that." You rolled your eyes.

"Aren't you the girl that had a panic attack when some guy grabbed your ass a few weeks ago?" She frowned, "seriously I knew this girl that went missing after she spilt a beer on him by accident."

 _ **That's a new one... I doubt it happened but it couldn't hurt to joke about later.**_ "so I won't spill a beer on him."

You walked out and dropped off the drinks before walking to his table, a smile on your face as you stopped and pulled out a note pad and the pen from behind your ear.

"Hello, can I start you with something to drink?" 

He smiled up at you, "whatever you suggest."

"And for you three?" You smiled and wrote down the order as vada reached over and place a hand against your hip, "do you need time?"

"We'll order now." He smiled, "I'll have the Cubana sliders." 

You wrote it down and never even acknowledged his hand. After everything was written down, you turned and left without a fight. He dropped his hand and watched you walk away. You'd be lying if you denied strutting just a little for him to watch. You placed the order and gathered the drinks, a few other servers walking over to talk.

"Trujillo likes you, he keeps staring." The one giggled.

"He's married and he is eyeing you... Sure your committed to that husband of yours now?" Another smiled, "I heard he's a good ride."

"I heard you don't get to ride, he does it all." The third one walked by, "wished he'd go for me."

"He's married. I'm married. Stop pushing." You pushed them back as you grabbed the drinks.

They watched you walk them out, sitting each down. You get to vada and sit his down as he smiled.

"My favorite." He purred up as you smirked.

"Let me know if you need anything more." You walked away as raf and Gabby chuckled.

You went about the next hour easily. You delivered their food and went about your other tables, checking on them here or there in which vada would flirt. You kinda loved it, it felt like when he first tried for a date... And the first few after as well. He would flirt and tease like he didn't know you but wanted to, and he won that war, the rings on your twos fingers proving that. It was thrilling to thank that after two years and being married a short period of time, he would do this to make you feel better. 

It was almost closing time, everyone had left except vada. The employees were about to ask them to leave when Maria shook her head. She told everyone to go. This caused a weird reaction from everyone.

"Why the hell is Maria pushing us out quickly?"

"Está loca? Tirarlo fuera. No le sirva.(Is she crazy? Throw him out. Don't serve him.)"

"Is she working with him?" 

"She's probably paying protection money. Can't he get that from somewhere else?"

"Maria is a good woman, can't he leave her alone?"

It didn't take long for the hostess to notice you didn't voice a opinion nor slowed your way out to keep talking with the group.

"(Y/n), what's the problem? You like him don't you?" She walked over as everyone looked over, "your going to break your marriage vows with him aren't you? Not that he probably hasn't already but." 

"Grow up." You rolled your eyes.

"You do like him." The one bus boy laughed.

"Trujillo's Chica lateral. (Trujillo's side girl)"

You turned away from the laughing and went towards the door.

"Hey wait, what Happened to I don't walk home alone?" The one girl grabbed your hand loosely.

"I just want to go home." You sighed and pushed out the door as everyone filed out, you stopped when Jose sat in the Escalade.

He rolled the window down and smiled, "Necesita un cabalgar? (Need a ride)"

"Yeah Jose, thanks." You walked to the window and stopped to whisper, "what's up? Why is vada here so early?"

"He didn't tell you?" Jose took a breath, "head back in. He wanted to talk to you before you guys got home."

You turned around and ran to the door, knocking as the door opened and Gabby let you back in. You waited till the door was shut and walked over to vada who left his arm out for you to tuck under and hug him.

"You ok cariño?" He raised a brow as he pushed the glasses back into his hair.

"Yeah vada, it's nothing."

You kissed him before he walked you both back by Maria who did the usual exchange and caught vada up on how it was running. She gave him his cut and they left out the back, the Escalade waiting and her car only around the corner. Vada walked you out, arm around you as he opened the door and helped you in, Marco slipping in the back with raf as Gabby rode in the front with Jose. He motioned to move and drove slowly by as Maria waved to show she was good as she got in the car. The whole way back you told vada about your night, all the little things and he listened contently. You were almost on a high, the kinda flirting you two shared back there had you more then ready to go. 

As you two got out he took your hand and whispered in your ear, "we need to talk before bed."

You frowned and let him lead you up as your high started to fall. Once inside the apartment, you turned to him and kissed his cheek. He watched you, notice your small twitch of nervousness. 

"Cariño, don't worry." He hugged you to him, "everything will be fine. I have it covered."

"What is it?" You squeaked as he kissed your head.

"There was a threat yesterday, I'm putting you back under a guards watch." He paused as you tightened, "cariño?"

"Yeah... It's... it's ok vada." You pushed back just a little so you could see his face, "I'm ok."

"I'll put Jose back on the job. From a distance around your work." He brushed your hair back, "you sure?"

"I'm good. Let's go to bed vada... Before I lose my whole high." You kissed his cheek and took his hand as he chuckled.

That night went quick after your two's talk, you and vada passing out after a long session and waking up to a little laughter. Vada was laughing at you, tangled in the sheets a inch from falling face first off the bed... Which you started to do before vada caught you. He kissed you and you both got around. Vada insisted on driving you to work and dropping you around the corner, you couldn't argue so you let him. After last night, he wanted you to have a guard and you can't tell him no... Well you could but it was a losing battle. So Jose drove behind and parked outside, he would come in to eat lunch and supper. The only issue was that everyone would notice, you were going to have to answer to why. So you went to work and was taking it easy, when the bus boy walked over.

"Hey (y/n), are you married?" 

"That's what this rings says. Why?" You raised a brow and walked past to get the menus ready for lunch rush.

"I seen you leave with trujillo... One of his guards is outside." He leaned in, "if it's a affair thing... I understand but he isn't the type of guy to get involved with. His wife can't be much nicer then him either if she puts up with him."

You didn't know whether to punch him or smack him. He had no clue and wanted to play the good guy....  _ **He doesn't know that much, let it go. Just let it go.**_ You continued the task and ignored him until he touched your shoulder and you jumped and knocked over some of the glasses. You looked at him, barely hearing your own voice.

"What the hell! Why did you touch me?" 

"Sorry i... I just..." He raised his hands as Maria ran in.

"What Happened?" She looked at him then to you and frowned, "tell me your ok (y/n)."

"Yeah, I'm good. He just surprised me that's all." You started to pick up the glass as everyone came over to look.

Maria waved them off, "back to work."

Everyone waited a second as you stood up and emptied the glass. Maria stopped the bus boy but sent everyone back to work. She told him basically to leave you alone and apologize, so he did. The rest of the day till the evening shift went easy.

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

Work was work, that's what he always said. He never told you anything because it kept you safe. But this morning, a small discussion between you two brought out the Same phrase, in reverse. Your voice rang in his head... Work is work. You said at work you went Trujillo's girl, you were the nice waitress and you had plant of friends. They didn't need to know that part of you, they didn't need to see her as Mrs. Nevada Ramirez. It was strange, he understood why but he never thought you would use that argument. 

So as his day went along, he thought more about it. And about the threat. He knew it was nothing but he still reacted like this, just out of safety. It was a over reaction and he wanted to apologize before pulling Jose off duty.... That meant visiting you at work. So he waited till later in the evening and went back in, this time Jose was told to join them. They walked in and was seated on the patio in your section again. You took their order and as you did, vada held your waist again and smiled. You didn't mind, hardly noticed it but the rest of the staff did. So it was only a little time before you came to talk. 

You came over and handed him a new drink and whispered, "we need to talk."

He nodded and waited till you walked away to get up and walk to the back where Maria shook her head. Nevada waved as she chuckled and walked to the walking in the back were you stood.

"We need to talk?" He raised a brow as he took off the sunglasses.

"Why are you here?" 

"I needed to talk to you?"

"Did Maria call you?"

He stopped and looked confused, "should she have?"

"It was nothing. What do you want?"

"To know what your hiding now." He smirked and stepped closer, stealing a kiss, "por favor cariño."

"It was nothing vada."

"Era algo si actuas así. Deja que vada te haga sentir mejor. (It was something if your acting like this. Let vada make it feel better)" he kissed your cheek, "you talk, I talk."

"The bus boy asked if I was having a affair with you... Then when I walked away without answering him he walked behind me and gently grabbed my shoulder and I jumped because of you telling me about the threats. I dropped the glasses, they broke, I cleaned them up... It's fine." You sighed.

"You sure your ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." You smiled, "what did you want?"

"To tell you Jose is off guard duty unless you want him there. I over reacted. The threat is baseless, I just got scared about the idea of you getting hurt." He shrugged.

You giggled softly and hugged him, "sorry, it's just cute to see you care that much."

He chuckled and kissed you again, "so... I think your co-workers are going to know we're married now. We have just been hiding in a fucking cooler to talk."

You smiled, "yeah... It was nice why it lasted. Not being treated like a queen because of you."

"Get use to it. Tu mi niña, todo el mundo tendrá cuidado a tu alrededor.(Your my girl, everyone will be careful around you.)" He opened the door and let you step out before following and walking back to the table dropping his sunglasses back into place.

Everyone looked at you the minute he left the back, Maria shaking her head, "what did he want."

"Nothing. He got all he needs." I smirked as she chuckled.

"Well Mrs. Ramirez, Don't keep your husband waiting on his next drink." She waved you off as everyone suddenly got it.

"Of course Maria," you laughed and made a drink, "I know better then to keep him waiting."


	39. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bad day and vada comes to your rescue.

As rare as they were, bad days always hit you hard. Especially the ones where everything goes wrong. Vada leaves before you, your alarm doesn't go off, you get your work shirt dirty, missed some calls and texts from your friends.... Late to work. It was always the same, everything went wrong and you pushed through until vada could hold you and make it better. 

Today, you woke up late because vada had to leave early. Rolling out of bed, you frown and quickly got dressed. You fixed your hair and checked your phone to find a couple missed calls from willow. You tried to make yourself tea only to find the pot has a hole, and you needed to clean up the water that went everywhere. The toast got burnt while you were cleaning the water... Calling back, you continued your rushed morning as you start out the door.

"Hey (y/n), finally awake?" Willow answered.

"Sorry my alarm didn't go off. What's up?" You double checked yourself in the mirror but the door before shutting it just to unlock it and grab your purse sitting by the mirror.

"We are stealing you for breakfast. Get out here now!" Jace yelled in the background.

"That's sounds awesome, but I was supposed to hit a store and grocery shop before work." You get downstairs to find them waiting.

"Ok, we can do that too." Amy smiles, "hop in girlfriend."

You rolled your eyes but ran with it. You got in and went to breakfast with your friends. They drove you to a small diner and pushed you into a booth, not that you were fighting them. The four of you chatted as food was brought to you, trying to rush this breakfast along so you can get everything done before work.

"So, what's the hurry girl." Willow frowned, "can't you enjoy our girl time."

"I have work tonight, groceries to get before.... It's just not the best day with me missing my alarm." You sighed, "sorry."

"Chill. Relax. We got you." Jace smiled.

"That's why I'm scared." You smirked.

"Not nice, now eat slow so we don't have to explain to Trujillo why you died." Amy nudged you and stole a piece of bacon off your plate.

 "Guys seriously, my schedule is packed since I missed my alarm.... Can we just go?"

"Fine, appease the queen." Jace stood up, "grocery shopping."

They all got up as you rolled your eyes, "don't start this. I'm not playing this game with you three.... I have to work tonight."

"You can't call off?" Amy pouted, "please?"

"Please, please. plllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaassseeeeee! Please, please, please." The three girls started annoyingly begging you, "come on girl."

"Please (y/n).... Hang out with us!" Amy pulled your wrist, "we'll do anything."

"Come on pleaseeee," willow pouted on your shoulder.

"Tomorrow night. I don't work and we can hang out..... I think vada has business." 

They cheered, "we'll take it." 

"Now can we go grocery shopping and get me to work" you took the keys, "please."

"Ok," Amy pulled the keys from you a d hopped in, quickly driving you guys to the store.

* * *

A hour till work and you were barely halfway through the list. You got the veggies and fruit, a extra bag of apples aside from the normal one bag you get vada... You had a little meat and a few important things. You still needed cleaning supplies and a few bottles of his favorite drinks but, you couldn't get it and get the groceries home. So you ended there and walked to the check out, your three girls helping to put items up and bag them. With the car loaded you frowned at the time.

"I have to be at work in five minutes."

"Call and say you'll be a little late, we'll drop you then drop your groceries." Amy shrugged.

"I have frozen things and fresh fruit. You have to be careful with...." 

"We got this girl." Jace laughed.

"Go to work babe" willow kissed your cheek.

"Fine, just stop.... You'll give me a panic attack." You pulled your cell and fired off a quick text.

> _Sorry Maria, running late. Be there soon._

You sent the text and as promised, your girls dropped you off soon after. You walked in to find a pissed Maria and a lot of explaining to do. Not that she wanted to hear it.

"I'm sorry maria, the store was a mess." 

"Just get to work." She shook her head.

"Maria..."

"Go (y/n)," she walked back to her office muttering, "I'll talk to Ramirez about that later."

You wanted to throw up, Maria mad was a sight you never wanted to see... But suddenly disappointed was looking worse. You went to work and started on the small section on side by the bar. Of course a few guys got grabby and you shoved them off, the bartender stopping it from continuing. He kept a eye on you, played your bodyguard for Maria since she wasn't leaving the back.

Work dragged on all night, you ended up behind the bar helping Roger. 

"(Y/n), can you get the top shelf burbon?"

"Sure rog." You stretched up and grabbed it as a guy whistled, his friend slapping your ass.

You spun around as you rubbed your ass,  ** _That'll bruise._** Roger seen and started over to remedy the situation as they drunkenly hit on you.

"heeeeyyyyy, yourrrrrrrr hhhot-t-t-t."

"No touching the staff boys, I'll have to throw you out." Roger warned as he took the bottle and sent you down to where he was.

"Pssssshhhhh... Sheeeeeee likes ittt." He smirked, "how about a little shake?"

He started wiggling as you walked farther down the bar to serve a new customer. They kept up the cat calling and Roger was trying to get them out. He was about to use force when Nevada walked In with some men. He stopped by the hostess about to ask for your section when he heard the cat calling. He turned towards the bar to see the drunk group calling you.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada's eyes locked on the group of three guys. He motioned Gabby over with him by the bar on that end, telling the other two to get a table and they would be there shortly. He sat down at the end seat and Roger nods before sending you to them. 

"What can I get you?" You smiled and lean on the bar just a little in front of vada.

"Whatever you recommend." He smiles back and eyes you as you pour two drinks for them.

"I recommend some of that ass, her jeans are too tight." The one says chuckling with his buddy.

"Excuse me?" Vada turned and tipped his glasses, "Quién coño eres?(who the fuck are you?)"

"Sorry I don't speak mex-e-can." The one spat and reached for your arm as you sat vada's drink down.

Before it can touch, Gabby had it twisted behind the guys back. Vada smirked and looked over as he took the glasses off.

"Soy su marido. Trata de tocarla y te arrojaré del GWB con zapatos de cemento.(I'm her husband. Try to touch her and I'll throw you off the GWB with cement shoes.)" He smiled.

"What the fuck did you say?" The guy beside him looked pissed as he reached for Gabby and Gabby twisted his arm too.

"Wow, realmente somos estúpidos ... No somos(Wow, we really are stupid... Aren't we.)" Vada rolled his eyes, "touch my girl again and I'll kill you. Now leave."

"Why would we...." His words were cut off by Gabby shoving him into the bar.

"Just leave." Vada waved them off and they stumbled out onto the streets before nodding to Gabby and handing him the drink, "Buen trabajo Gabby(good job Gabby)."

You leaned on the bar, "thanks gabby." You gave a fake smile, "thanks vada."

He frowned at your less then ethussiatic tone and demeanor, "something wrong cariño?" 

You shook your head no and he waved Gabby off to the table, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing vada. Go enjoy the food."

He grabbed your wrist softly, "promise we'll talk about this tonight and I'll go."

You looked at him less then amused, "of course... Just not at work amor."

He nodded and went off to his table, leaving you to finish your shift in peace.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You finished your shift with little struggle, just a drink spilt down your shirt and a little broken glass stuck in your shoe  with a small cut to your arm due to a drunk dropping his drink. You decide to slip out of the front with the rest of the staff as vada went back to chat with Maria. Roger offered you a ride since you weren't going to hang around for vada and you turned him down, walking home.... Alone. 

You get a few blocks away and finally feel like you can breath, like your bad day was ending and you could actually be happy. You started humming as you adjusted your bag on your shoulder. Slipping in a ear bud, you turned your phone to your music and started singing to help cheer yourself up quicker.

> _'Where is the moment when we needed the most?_  
>  _You kick up the leaves, and the magic is lost_  
>  _They tell me your blue sky's faded to gray_  
>  _They tell me your passion's gone away_  
>  _And I don't need no carrying on'_

You smiled softly as you turned the corner and pushed on.

> _'Stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
>  _You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_  
>  _You tell me your life's been way off line_  
>  _You're falling to pieces every time_  
>  _And I don't need no carrying on'_

Your smile was big as you looked at the beautiful night sky and started belting the song more.

> _'Cause you had a bad day_  
>  _You're taking one down_  
>  _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
>  _You say you don't know_  
>  _You tell me don't lie_  
>  _You work at a smile, and you go for a ride_  
>  _You had a bad day_  
>  _The camera don't lie_  
>  _You're coming back down, and you really don't mind_  
>  _You had a bad day_  
>  _You had a bad day'_

You grabbed a light post and gave a little swing before spinning around. You hopped down and continued down the street happily singing still.

> _'Well you need a blue sky holiday_  
>  _The point is they laugh at what you say_  
>  _And I don't need no carrying on_
> 
> _You had a bad day_  
>  _You're taking one down_  
>  _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
>  _You say you don't know_  
>  _You tell me don't lie_  
>  _You work at a smile, and you go for a ride_  
>  _You had a bad day_  
>  _The camera don't lie_  
>  _You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
>  _You had a bad day_
> 
> _Sometimes the system goes on the blink, and the whole thing it turns out_  
>  _Wrong_  
>  _You might not make it back and you know that you could be well, oh, that_  
>  _Strong_  
>  _And I'm not wrong'_

Finally at the building, you walk up the steps still singing...only softer.

 

> _'So where is the passion when you need it the most?_  
>  _Oh, you and I_  
>  _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_
> 
> _'Cause you had a bad day_  
>  _You're taking one down_  
>  _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
>  _You say you don't know_  
>  _You tell me don't lie_  
>  _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
>  _You had a bad day_  
>  _You see what you like_  
>  _And how does it feel one more time?_  
>  _You had a bad day_  
>  _You had a bad day'_

Shutting the door, you smiled and looked at the kitchen before your mood dropped again. The ice cream was sitting out, a few frozen items were fairly thawed. You walked over and tossed a few things away.  _ **I knew they would mess it up.... God can this day just be over?**_

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada was standing with Maria as she told him about you being late. He didn't seem happy to hear that, Especially because you got jumpy when you were right on time. He frowned and went to take you home when he noticed you weren't there.

"Where's (y/n)?"

The three men looked around and then at each other, obviously trying to figure out who was suppose to have her.

"Maybe she walked home?" Gabby offered.

"With who?"

"Probably alone." Marco sighed and Nevada walked by pissed.

He slammed the door behind him as Gabby and javy looked at Marco, a clear 'why the hell did you say it' look shared. They ran out after him and immediately started looking along the streets for you. They made it home before Nevada got out and went upstairs to check, calling them the minute he opened the door to see you putting away groceries. He walked to the counter and glared.

"What the hell."

"What?" You shrugged.

"Por qué mierda caminaste sola a casa?(Why the fuck did you walk home alone?)" He locked eyes with you as you tried to duck or turn around.

"It's nothing vada."

"Something could have happened."

"But nothing did," you strained as he watched you closely put away the fruit in the fridge, "I'm fine Vada."

"This time..."

"Vada..." You groaned as you reached to put away a few boxes in the cupboard, the sudden feeling of hands on your waist making you go wide eyed.

"Escucha (Listen)," he growled and turned you around to look at him, "I have that rule for a reason! I have enemies... People want to kill or hurt me, people that would go after you if they can! No puedo seguirte todo el día y protegerte No puedo darte un guardaespaldas sin tener que cambiarlos a menudo para otros deberes.(I can't follow you all day and protect you. I can't give you a bodyguard without having to change them often for other duties.)"

He stopped, seeing you flinch back at the yelling... A tear slipping down your cheek. He frowned and pulled you in before kissing your head.

"I don't mean to yell, I just need you to understand.... I don't know what I would do without you." He pulled back and watched as you tried to calm your pulse, "I'm sorry, please.... Please don't have a panic attack."

He kissed your forehead and rubbed your wrists softly, "breath easy, deep breaths.... it's ok..... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's ok vada.... It's just been the worse day." You breathed, fairly labored, trying to stop the inevitable.

"Tell me about it?" He stroked your cheek, "talk to me... It'll help."

"My alarm didn't go off, the tea pot has a hole, my toast burnt, my phone wasn't ringing through and the girls stole me for breakfast.... I only got half the groceries and most I just threw out." You pointed at the trash can, "I was late to work, Maria said she would talk to you about it.... Wouldn't let me try to explain. Those pendejos hitting on me, I had two drinks spilt down my shirt, and a small piece of glass in my arm because a drunk dropped it behind the bar."

You took a deep breath as your chest restricted. Vada hugged you tight and rocked you, rubbing your waist with his thumb. He kissed your forehead, rubbing his cheek against your head softly. He engulfed you in his warmth, calming you slowly. He pulled back just enough to look at you, just enough to wipe your eyes.

"Lo siento (I'm sorry), please don't cry." He smiled, "por favor (please) I can't stand you crying."

You sniffled and nod, "I'm fine Vada."

"Shhhhhhhhh." He kissed your head again, "don't worry about this day. Let's go to bed cariño. I promise I'll be there when you get up."

He lifted you up into a bridal carry instead of letting you agree. He carried you back and laid you down. He pulled you close and kisses you softly as he hummed you to sleep. His promise ringing in your head.  _ **I promise I'll be there when you wake up.**_


	40. Just one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada takes a day off for you, only to get called away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter drop!

It was a rare thing, Nevada Ramirez walking into your shared apartment and telling you he had Tomorrow off. Infact, the last time this happened was when he proposed on your one year anniversary. So when he came strutting in on a high, you giggled. He swept you off your feet and kissed you as he slipped you on one of the counter stools. Kissing well past the normal stop point, even as your lips pulled back and his found your skin.

"What's gotten into you vada?" You giggled as he kissed your pulse before pulling back.

"I have tomorrow off." He grinned, "one whole day of no responsibilities at all and my beautiful wife. We could do anything we want."

He slapped your ass softly when you slipped off the stool, "that sounds amazing. What do you want to do vada?"

"Anything that involves my cariño, and relaxing." He kissed your cheek.

"So... Vada, what do you want to do? Since you never get a day off." You smiled as he pulled you back in and taps his chin with his free hand, "what does my vada want to do tomorrow?"

"Sleep in of course." He kissed your cheek, "work on the baby thing." He rubbed your side, "I don't know.... What do you want to do?"

"How about another day out? You, me, Dante.... And a picnic in the park or something simple." You kissed his chin as his hand dropped down to hold your waist, "we could even take Dante to play with Dante cause I doubt Val will mind us taking him out."

"That sounds wonderful cariño. How about you finish dinner and I'll call and set it up with Val." He kissed your forehead, "te amo."

"Te amo." You pushed him back and rolled your eyes as he pulled his phone and walked off to the big windows.

You finished up the food and made two plates pulling your choice of drink for the night, wine. He had just finished the call as you tried to open the bottle, his hands covering yours as he helped open it. 

"Val said it sounded lovely. We can steal him at noon and have him back by curfew." He kissed your ear and swatted your butt so you would move and he would pour the drinks.

He poured two glasses and walked them and the bottle over. You smiled and went to sit when he pulled your chair out for you too. 

"When is curfew anyways?" You asked.

"Like I would know. I was running the streets before I had hair on my chest." He smirked at your giggle, "I figured 7 at the latest would be fair."

 "Sounds good with me. What about you pup?" You looked at Dante who sat beside vada waiting for food.

He left no hint of a answer as vada rolled his eyes, "he'll do what ever I say..... He's better then half my men." 

You laughed and tossed Dante a piece of meat, "cute too."

Vada carried you back to the bed after dinner, his hands caressing your sides softly and kissing your neck. He smiled, humming in approval of your taste and reactions. You wrapped a arm around his neck and ran the other through his hair. He lifted you up slightly and slipped into place as you gasped. It went fast tonight, vada pumping , your moaning, the release and vada kissing you down as you fell asleep. Don't take it wrong, it was great as usual and you loved it, but it felt a little fast. He just held you and kissed your cheek as you passed out.

It was late morning, vada was still dozing off. You wanted to stay curled up but your stomach disagreed. It wasn't letting you sleep any longer so you got up. You started a small breakfast and made up the picnic lunch before you heard vada's heavy sleepy feet coming out to the kitchen.

"Cariño? Why aren't you sleeping?" He yawned.

"Couldn't sleep, but you can. Go ahead I was just packing up the meal." You waved him off as he rolled his eyes mumbling "No puedo dormir sin ti(can't sleep without you)."

 You chuckled as he kissed your ear, " Lo que cocinas, bien parecido.(What you cookin, good looking.)"

"Bacon and eggs." You hummed, "almost ready. Sit down."

He rolled his eyes and reached around you lifting the pan up and pulling a few forks before tugging you behind him, "looks done to me. Let's eat."

"Vada what are you...?"

He sat the skillet down and tugged you into his lap. He kissed your cheek and pulled you close so his head could tuck under your arm and he held you like a puppet. He pulled a small piece of bacon and fed it to you.

"I think I like breakfast this way." He smiled.

You giggled and gave in, he fed you a little and you fed him some. By the time the pan was halfway cleaned, he sat it on the floor for Dante and carried you to the shower. He sat you down on the sink and started the water, adjusting it before tossing your PJs off slowly with his in the hamper. He took your hand and pulled you into the shower.

 He turned and spun you under the shower stream, kissing you as the water poured over your heads. He pulled a scrunchy and added a little soap before slowly rubbing your skin as he worked his way down. He turned you to face the wall as he massaged your back as he washed it. 

 "Turn around, kiss your papi." Nevada smiled as you turned and kissed him.

"What's the use in washing me up? I know what your going to do before i get out of the shower." You kissed his cheek.

"Well," he smirked as he lifted your leg and slipped in, "if you insist."

You gasped and pushed your weight against him, he shoulder it well. Lifting you up and pinning your against the wall, he set a soft pace as you focused on his face. The way the water ran down it after it poured over his head. Or how his green eyes almost glowed as they stared back at you. How his lips parted as he tried to steady his breath... He always looked so handsome, but in moments like this when he let his guard down and looked liked a normal person... Not a king. That was your favorite thing.

He rolled his hips and smiled as you moaned his name like music. It didn't last long before you squeezed tight and he gritted his teeth. His lips repeating your name until he was resting against you on the wall, fighting to stand up. Your legs wanted to give out, his surely would too seeing as he still held your weight. That's when he smiled and kissed you.

"Hermosa, always so beautiful." His eyes shut as his forehead pressed to yours, "te amo."

"Te amo vada." You purred and slowly pushed him back as you went to washing him up.

The shower ended shortly after that, he went to get dressed in the room as you got ready in the bathroom before switching once you had your make up and hair done.

It was just before noon when you stepped into the living room, "come on vada, we don't want to keep Val waiting."

He came out into view from the hallway rolling his eyes, "she can live with a few extra minutes. Besides I have to carry the lunch and walk the dog."

You turned around, "I can walk dante."

It went silent for a moment, vada watching you closely. His eyes worked down your blue sun dress with little elephants on them. Down to your gladiator sandals that framed your feet perfect. His eyes came back to your braided hair and shiney lips from your chap stick.

"Hey vada, you in there." You kissed his nose.

"Yeah, sorry.... You look beautiful."

"I hope so... I actually put on a cute dress and tried to look nice." You tugged his hand "come on, let's go get Dante on his leash so we can let the pup run free in the park."

"You have that backwards," he picked up the picnic, "the pup goes on the leash."

"Then our nephew will run off." You giggled.

He shook his head and followed you out the door. You two walking to Val's and picking up Dante before hitting the park. It was mid afternoon when you three got there and let the puppy go to lay beside the table. Everyone has a sandwich and chips, half going to the pup. Afterwards, Dante and Dante took off to play as vada chased them for a short time. He ended up returning to the bench you sat on and kissing you as he held you.

"I'm getting to old for this."

"You still have a few years," you rolled your eyes, "at least if I give you kids you better."

"I promise I'll try." He kissed your forehead, "I will chase the Pequeños monstruos alrededor (little monsters around)."

You giggled and held your side, hoping vada wouldn't notice. Luckily, it didn't seem he did. It was almost supper time when his phone rang. He got up and walked away for a few minutes to talk before returning and calling Dante over. 

"I have to run. Do you want to walk home or get dropped?" He looked over at you as the two boys ran up. 

"You better drop us." You pet the pup as Dante hugged vada, "thanks for the picnic tio and tia."

"De nada Dante." He motioned him to help pick up the picnic as you tried to hide your discomfort.

Your side was stabbing and you felt kinda dizzy to go with the headache. Your mouth was dry but you ignored it and took vada's hand when he offered it to walk out. In the SUV, you smiled as you cuddled against vada. Dante got out and ran right up to Val, your pup curling up against you as vada motioned the men to take you home. He walked you up the steps, opening the door before he let go of you from his side.

"I'll be quick cariño." He kissed you, "wait up for me."

"Of course vada." You laughed as he shut the door.

The minute it shut your leg gave out and you laid down, technically fell, to the floor. You gave yourself a second and stood up to get a bottle of water. You pushed through to the kitchen and Downed a bottle before grabbing a second and heading to the bed. You laid there watching TV, praying he wouldn't be long and this 'thing' would go away.  _ **What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel sick so quickly? Maybe it was the heat, alot of heat today.... That's probably it, you overheated or just got dehydrated.**_

A few hours later, you were on your last leg of  consciousness when vada got home. He walked into the bed room and kissed your cheek.

"Te he extrañado cariño(I've missed you cariño.)" He purred in your ear.

You giggled at the 'r' roll. He ran a hand under the dress and removed your panties. You were almost ready to beg for it, you wanted to feel him inside you and hoped it would make you feel better.

"Thanks vada." You whispered faintly.

"For what?" He sounded genuinely confused as he pulled his lips back to look at you.

"For everything....nevada, I love you."

He just kissed you and rubbed his hands over your chest and stomach, breaking the kiss to say, "I love you cariño."

His hands cupped your ass, his lips working down to your chest. Your eyes closed and he pulled the dress off of you, running his hands over your naked body. His beard scratching as he dragged it down your tummy to settle between your legs. His tongue was licking over every inch of your core, sucking In your clit, fingering your cunt, scratching your thighs. You were panting and withering. You came under his attention, he licked you clean and pushed himself up to tower over you.

"Hermosa... you are perrrrrfecrion." He rolled his 'r' and made you moan again.

"Vada... fuck. More."

He smiled and pulled his clothes off in a flash, he lined up against your hole, "say it.... say it cariño."

"Vaaaaadaaaaaa."

"I'm waiting..." he mocked.

"I belong to you nevada... all yours..."

You yelped towards the end as nevada slammed into you before setting a soft pace. Your head was swimming, the feeling of him inside you took over. The brisk soft movements, his gentle hands, his kisses across your chest and neck.... you didn't even feel the orgasm approach but you sure felt it. You screamed his name as he flooded you as well... collapsing over you.

"I looove y..y..you... Nevada." You were almost a sleep when he rolled you onto his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

 Nevada woke up with you tangled in his arms, sound asleep. He kissed your hair as you squirmed awake.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered as you rolled over to see him.

"Morning vada," she smiled as they kissed, "what are you up to today?"

"Business as usual."

"Do you have some time for business before you leave?" You stroked his arm and he groaned.

Before he could answer, you felt sick and quickly slid out of bed with just a little fight. Running to the bathroom, you dropped to your knees and started vomiting. nevada chased after you and pulled your hair back, gently rubbing your back.

"It's ok.....let it out."

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

 "It's ok.....let it out."

He sounded loving and caring, he held your hair back...it would've been romantic if you weren't vomiting out your organs. You felt dizzy, the room was spinning...last thing you remember was nevada grabbing your waist as you passed out.

* * *

  ** _Nevada_**

* * *

Nevada's eyes went wide as he quickly called his men. You had on a oversized shirt and nothing else, as the door flew open and he told javy to grab a blanket off the couch. Raf was through the door and picking you up, javy threw the blanket over you, and vada was out the door infront of them waiting for gabby to pull up. He was in the escalade and had you laying on him, raf hopped in the back on the opposite seat and javy jumped up front. The whole ride there nevada stroked your hair and bit back tears.... his heart racing. Raf tried to talk to him but nevada didn't hear a thing...he just focused on your breathing.

_**She's breathing.... She is breathing. She's alive.... She's alive and she'll be ok.** _

They pulled up to the ER and raf carried you in with nevada beside him. The nurses took you back to a exam room but kept them outside, nevada fought adamantly to go back but they wouldn't budge. They instead asked him to fill out your info so they could better treat you....and surprisingly, he had the whole thing done in under five minutes. After he had that filled out he told javy and gabby to pick up val and dante, knowing you would want them here, and a change of clothes for you. Nevada didn't care he was in sweats and a old shirt, he didn't care that his leather jacket was left at home with his glasses, he only cared that you were ok.


	41. Por favor, be ok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada waits in the ER for word of your condition.

Vada sat in the ER, his men sitting beside him as raf and Marco went to get Val and Dante. His heart racing, his brain only considering the worst.  _ **She passed out.... Just passed out the morning after sex. She threw up and passed out.... But she was acting strange all day. She held her side a lot, held on to me constantly as we walked.... What the hell happened?**_ It had been over a hour and still no word. His mind only torturing him more. 

"Tio!" 

Nevada turned and gave a small forced smile as Dante came running to hug him. Val was a little behind with the men still, her face showing her worry as well. 

"Hola sobrino (hello nephew)." He smiled as Dante squeezed tight.

"Is tia (aunt) ok?" He sounded scared, like he hasn't been in years.

"I hope so." Nevada held back tears as Val came and gave him a hug too.

He knew he should be more composed, that he need to be stronger.... He also knew he couldn't. You were the one in peril. His sweet cariño that warm his cold heart after work, listen to his fears without worry.... Be his rock when he needed it. He loved you more then anything in the world, he knew that. He also knew he couldn't hold it together much longer.

"Still no word?" Raf asked.

He shook his head as Val sat beside him, "Hermano ella estará bien(brother, she will be fine)."

"I hope." It fell off his lips so softly almost no one caught it... Almost.

"She will, remember? She's a Ramirez now. She was a Ramirez before.... And she is stronger then she looks. She will be fine." Val gave a soft smile as Nevada nodded, "what was it that you always told her? 'Because your a Ramirez, and Ramirez's are strong. You are strong, beautiful, amazing... The only person that can hurt you is yourself..... Show your Ramirez side.' or something stupid like that."

Nevada chuckled softly, "yeah... She'll be ok."

 As his heart pounded and all of him was trying to remain calm, vada chanced a look around. Val looked worried but was holding it together for Dante, raf in the same boat. His men all looked worried.... That when it hit him.  _ **I'm not the only one. Even my men are worried.**_ Jose and you were like brother and sister after he played your bodyguard for so long. Marco, Niko, and Javy always joked about how human vada acted around you, about how much the loved you being around. Not to mention you always were giving the guys food or getting them drinks when they were at the apartment. Raf always said you seemed so human, like you never seen the bad parts of the guys. Then of course Gabby, he always called you family. Gabby was also the reason you started calling the guys your family after vada broke your parents completely out of your life, by their choice not his. He finally realized it,  _ **It's not just me. My men care just as much, even if they make jokes about calling us mom and dad. I'm not alone.**_

It was about 10 minutes later the doctor came out, nevada could see his form shake as he approached.  
"Are you Mrs. Ramirez party?"

Nevada nodded and stood up, "is she ok?"

"She's fine. It looks like the passing out was due to dehydration... are you the husband?" The doctor voice shook during the question.

Nevada sighed, "why?"

"Mrs. Ramirez has high hCG levels.... that probab..."

"What the hell is hCG?" Nevada looked agitated and raf tried to pull him back down in the chair as Val smiled and whispered to him, "she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant.... hCG is only found after conception of a baby." The doctor was quiet and looked like he was waiting to be punched.

Nevada fell back in the chair, completely in shock at the news.... raf thanked the doctor as he walked away and promised to let them know when she can take visitors. Val watched her brother look completely numb.

"Nevada? Hey hermano (brother)."

"(Y/n)'s pregnant." He looked up with a small smile, "I'm going to be a dad."

Everyone was smiling and Dante hugged him, vada squeezing back tight. Val laughed and raf shook his head. The men all smiled, you were better then ok. Vada was beyond happy... Everyone was watching him on cloud nine, finally Nevada was going to be a dad.

* * *

A short time later, the doctor lead vada, Dante and Val back with raf. They stepped in as you sat up and smiled. Your arms stretching out for vada to hug you as he chuckled.

"Are you ok vada?" You looked worried.

"I'm fine cariño, and I thought I was suppose to ask that." He smirked.

"I passed out on you." You frowned, "I didn't want you to get worried."

"It's fine cariño, especially after the doctor informed me." 

"What happened? He hasn't told me yet." You sat forward as he pulled back.

"He didn't tell you?" He frowned at your head shake, "cariño.... You got dehydrated."

"That's not to bad." You smiled, "but why do you look so happy?"

"They found something else," he took your hand in his, interlaced just right with yours, "(y/n).... We're having a baby."

Your face froze, the mixture of shock and joy overwhelming you. He kissed your forehead and rubbed your back softly, coaxing you out and hopefully into a reply.

"Vada?" You looked at him.

"Yes cariño." You let the pause drag out......... "Vada is going to be a dadda."

He chuckled along with everyone else in the room. You hugged him again and gave him a sweet kiss before Dante tackled you for a hug. Raf and Val both congratulating you both.

"So what do you think it'll be?" Val asked.

"A girl." Nevada smiled, "we'll be the only ones with a girl in the family."

"I would love either.... As long as they come from him." You kissed his cheek, "do they have any details yet?"

"No he just said you were pregnant." He kissed your forehead, "we should find out though."

 Val hit the call button as everyone hugged you. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"I'm guessing you told her?" He sighed and moved on as everyone nodded, "so what we have found is that your estimated about 10 weeks. We want to do a ultrasound to make sure."

"When can we do that?" You asked.

"Soon. I set it up and it should be within the hour. After that you'll be free to go." The doctor smiled, "it won't be that much longer."

The doctor left and vada kissed you again, "I love you."

"Love you more vada."

Everyone stuck around during the ultrasound and left when you were released. Vada drove you home and told the boys to go without him today, he wanted to sat with his beautiful wife till he had to leave for a meeting at a club tonight. And the whole day, you two just cuddled and talked about the baby. It was probably his best day off yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vada finally gets to be a dadda!


	42. Not helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada becomes a little to much and you try to get him to calm down. Lots of baby talk and fluff.

It has been a week and a half since your ER visit and vada has officially drove you crazy. He has a bodyguard with you, even at work. He does every little thing he can for you (helps you get dresses, open doors, pick up light things so you won't, cooking...) So you don't hurt yourself. It was becoming to much and even the guys were pointing it out, to you because they think vada would kill them if they said it to him.

You were sitting at work on break in the back alley getting air with Jose, he was talking about his daughter as you smiled at him.  _ **I hope vada is like Jose when our daughter is born. I can already imagine what it'll look like, vada cradling her in his arms with that smile that i fell in love with. I could see him humming to the baby when no one was watching....**_

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah?" You jumped a little as Jose laughed.

"You know jefe (boss) will be a good dad." He smiled.

"Yeah I do... I just wish he could be more father like after the baby is here." You sighed.

"I was as bad as him when I found out Maria was pregnant." Jose shrugged, "it'll pass."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why? It can't be that bad."

"He carried me to bed, made me breakfast in bed...  Then he just, well he tried to help me get dressed too." You frowned, "and I know he called Maria and asked her to put me on less hours so I can't hurt myself at work."

"Yeah, Solo está emocionado. (he's just excited)."

"Well I am too... Doesn't mean I'm going to go insane." You smirked, "besides, this girl is killing me enough without his help."

"Girl?" Jose raised a brow.

"Definitely has to be a girl, she's a pain and the only female of the Ramirez children." You shook your head.

Jose laughed and stood up, motioning you back in. You went about the rest of work fairly well, the time passing quick. As you were leaving, Jose stopped before he opened the door and smiled. You gave him a look and he stepped aside and motioned you up.

"You said your tired of jefe always opening doors for you." 

"Yeah vada, not you." You rolled your eyes and got in as he walked around to get in on the other side.

You got home around 8ish and was starting supper after sending Jose to be with his family. You had just gotten the stew boiling and smelling wonderful when vada walked in and walked over a little fast. He wrapped his arms around and pulled you back from the stove you had slightly leaned over when cooking.

"Huele delicioso cariño. (It Smells delicious darling.)"he whispered in your ear as your arms couldn't reach to stir, "go sit and I'll finish it."

"Vada o want to cook." You frowned and turned to kiss him, "it won't be much longer, go change and get comfy. Prisa, Yo podría solo come todas, ya que estoy comiendo por dos. (Hurry, I might it all since I'm eating for two.)"

He frowned but left you to finish the stew. You hummed as you stirred and sipped it to taste... Perfect. You took the bread loaf Maria told you to take home and was cutting it into thin slices to toast up. Vada came back and watched carefully, looking more worried then anything. You rolled your eyes and looked up at him as you slowly place the knife by your hand like you were cutting g it by accident and he jumped.

"Cariño!"

"Gotcha!" You smirked, "I'm fine Vada. Stop babying me."

"Love siento (I'm sorry), I just...just..."

"Just worried because now I'm carrying your child." You sighed, "you can't keep this up. You are over stressing and I am feeling worse for doing nothing."

"I don't want you getting hurt. I live a dangerous life and the threats I get constantly and the police ... I want to know you and my Niño (child) are safe." He leaned over the counter, "your already showing amor (love), and just seeing your small bump is making me get protective. I _need_ to protect you."

You kissed him before toasting the bread, "I know....But you can't baby me. No babying."

He nodded, "I'm trying..."

You cut him off, "try harder."

He gave a small glare at that and leaned in as he kissed you again, pulling back and smiling, "did you set up the ultrasound? Quiero ver a mi bebe.(I want to see my little baby.)"

"Tuesday. And we might be able to see a baby... The form is there but the ER doctor said it wasn't easy to see. They verified through blood and urine test." You smiled as vada said it with you, "you might not be able to see the baby well for a few weeks."

He rolled his eyes, "por favor, I memorized his words. I read baby books.... I think I know how this works."

"And you didn't even know I was pregnant." You sassed quietly as he walked around and swatted your butt as you pulled the bread.

"Don't start with me." He teased as you giggled, "I'm just excited." He turned you around and put his hands on your tummy, "right here is my beautiful daughter."

"Daughter? What if it is a boy?"

"I could make him a daughter," he shrugged as you slapped him, he corrected his joke answer, "I would love him too.... But it's a girl."

"How are you so sure?" 

"Because all Ramirez's know their pregnant within the first five weeks unless it's a girl. Mami knew with me right away.... My sisters were all surprises. Sometimes I would like to return them even." 

You giggled and he kissed your nose, "I love you vada."

"Te amo cariño." He let you go to finish the food.

As you watched him leave, you took another shot. "Promise not to baby me?"

"I'll try."

"No. Promise me." You pushed.

"I can't promise something I'm not sure I can keep." He looked back over, "I'll promise to try."

"You could promise to love me forever and protect me but not to stop babying me during pregnancy to a extreme?"

He shrugged, "yes."

You threw a piece of bread and he swatted it away after it bounces off his ear. He glared and you stuck your tongue out at him. He sat at the table.

"Fine, I promise not to baby you so much."

"Thank you."

"Ahora tráeme a mi camarera de comida. (Now bring me my food waitress)"

Your jaw dropped as you flipped him off and he shook his head, "children are present and I wouldn't do that... Out here."

He smiled as you made him a small bowl and sat it down for him, "or anywhere now. Can't do that info t of the children." 

He rolled his eyes, "what happened to the shy, anixety filled girl I married?" 

"She got tired of your shit." You kissed him, "eat up vada."

You made yourself a bowl and sat down across from vada at the table. He smiled as he took his first spoonful, slurping it up merely to get a rise from you. You rolled your eyes and let it go, taking a sip yourself. 

"Delicious, as usual cariño." He shook his head.

"So how was work?" 

He sighed, "trabajo es trabajo (work is work). How is our baby?"

You giggled as he smiled, "he or she is hungry... Demanding more food."

"As usual." He took a bite of bread before tossing it and hitting your nose.

"Asshole!" You retorted playfully as you dipped your fingers in the water and flicked it at him.

"I've been called worse." He chuckled and kept eating.

"Yeah... I believe that." You stuck your tongue out and he stood up.

You didn't have time to run as he grabbed your waist and lifted you up over his shoulder. You struggled and kicked, slapping his back as you hollered at him to let you go. He chuckled and dropped you on the bed before pinning you. He kissed your face as you laughed him off.

"Vada stop!" You giggled, "vada!"

"What?" He hummed.

His hands pinned you down as he kissed down your throat, chest, and tummy. He then slid his hands to your belly and hummed against it as you burst out laughing, the motion tickling you. 

"So our little girl...."

You interrupted, "or boy."

He covered your mouth, "needs a name."

You say something muffled and he rolls his eyes before removing his hand so you could speak, "let's work on names."

"What does my cariño like for a girl?" He stroked your belly before resting his head off to the side.

"I don't know. Mayerlin or Maoli.... Or something with more meaning to it. Maybe something like your mom's name?" You shrugged as he looked up.

"Really? I didn't like her name that much, and she gave weirder names. I am named Nevada because it was snowing when I was born. Amo a mi madre pero ella estaba loca.(I love my mother but she was crazy.)"

You chuckled, "fine, you do better."

"Maria. Anna..."

"To plain.... It needs some flair." You rolled your eyes.

"Ok fine, let me guess if it's a boy you would like Nevada?" 

"So he can be a jerk like his dad? No thank you." You pursed your lips as he leaned up and kissed you, "seriously. Names."

"I don't know... I'll just call her Bella all the time anyways. Because she will be beautiful like her mother." He smiled up as your face lit up.

"Bella.... I like it."

"Bella? Really?" He looked curiously.

"As a nickname yes. What about Annabella?" You waited for his reply with baited breath.

"Perfecto... Annabella Ramirez. My beautiful Bella." He rested his lips on your tummy, "what do you think niñita (little girl)?"

You shook your head as he rubbed your belly, "you won't feel anything. I don't feel anythi..."

A kick silenced you. Your mouth freezing as the first kick drew you both closer. His lips curled up his eyes met yours.

"I think she likes it."

"What if it's a boy?" You giggle whipping back a few trickling tears.

"He wants to be called Bella?" Vada shrugged and kisses your belly, "good thing no one hurts a Ramirez."

"What boy names silly?" You swatted his head lightly.

"I like Nevada."

"You just said it was a weird name." You giggled as he kept kissing your belly.

"It is. I . Hated it. At. Times.....but he would be like his daddy." 

"Seriously vada.... Serious names." You pulled his head up to yours, "come on."

He rested his forehead to yours, noses brushing against each other as you shared the same air with your lips almost touching, "Ashley."

"That's a girl's name."

"No. It's a old Noble name in the DR." He rolled his eyes, "fine... Jasleen."

"Sounds like a girl's name?" You frowned as he kissed you.

"It meant something along the lines of good reputation but no... It's a boy's name." He sighed and you locked eyes, "Amell."

You smiled "now that one is good."

"Or something less weird. Rafael, Dean, Jensen, Micheal.... Dante." He smiled as you slapped his shoulder.

"To many Dantes."

"Raul."

You thought for a second before smiling, "I think that could work."

"We don't need baby names now." He kissed you, "we have time."

"We have plenty of time I know but... But I want to plan the small stuff. The little things that we can change as it gets closer. Plan a nursery or buy baby clothes. I just want something small so it can slowly grow bigger with time." You sighed, "understand?"

"Yeah," he kissed you again before pulling back, "let's just sleep tonight." 

"As long as you don't leave first thing in the morning." You pulled him to your side and rolled to cuddle with him, "I love you vada."

"Te amo Cariño."


	43. Rumors and remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hear a rumor you can't believe and a visitor you aren't sure about.

Rumors are like a virus, they spread effortlessly around the city. They start small, slowly moving about until it has reached everyone in the area... It starts with a few words between a few people. Then those people pass it on. Then it slowly progresses, little things change and it spreads faster... And before you know it. You have a unwanted guess and don't know what to do. But unlike a simple virus, there is no easy fix.

"Hi Mom." You said through the burn in your throat.

* * *

 It all started about the time you got out of the ER, of course Trujillo's wife in the hospital was news worthy but a nurse spilling the news during a little gossip session took off. On the street within four days, most people heard the rumors. Some said you had cancer, some said you were beaten after he caught you cheating, and of course a few said it was a rival gang attack. Then the nurses words took over, and everyone was hearing you were pregnant. The problem was some said it was his, some said it was one of his guys, others said a random guy... Even a few of a baby conceived out of rape. The rumors were all over the board and only serving to concern you and Nevada.

At work, one co-worker asked if the rumor was true... If you were raped and you almost punched her.  _ **That might have been part of why vada made me take a bodyguard to work too.**_ Another just asked if you were pregnant, to which you told the truth... Because there was no hiding it, you were Trujillo's girl and everyone would hear the rumors soon enough. But that didn't stop you from talking to vada on the drive home that night.

"Hey vada?" You spoke softly as you curled against his side.

"Hmmmm?" He looked out the window as the music thumped softly through the speaker against his leg.

"Have you heard the rumors?"

He looked down and frowned, "all of them cariño, why?"

"Because it's bothersome... I can't help thinking about why people are looking at me now." You sighed, "because I'm pregnant, cheated, was raped, has cancer, or was beaten."

"None of that is true, why worry?" He stroked your hair, "well most of it isn't true."

"Why do people have to tell rumors?" You frowned, "why so they have to talk about us?"

"It comes with the territory cariño, you heard rumors about me before I won you over." He smiled softly as you nuzzled Into his side more.

"That's different."

"How?" He smirked.

"That was you, a older guy that lived up to his reputation very well...  Not little me that has a baby in her that half the hieghts think I conceived through rape." 

He frowned and kissed your head, "it's not true, let them think what they think." He brushed your hair back, "te amo cariño."

"Te amo vada."

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

The next few days went by and you didn't seem any better really. He could tell the rumors still bothered you, so he tried to be really sweet. He tried to make you forget coupled with being very protective of you both....Well until yesterday.

Yesterday his job was annoying, but when he was on rounds talking with a few runners and dealers... He seen just how bad the rumors were getting. On had the guts to ask if the baby was his, to which he walked away while Gabby grabbed his throat. Another congratulated you two but waited till Nevada was almost to the car to ask javy how it happened. Javy told him to hold his tongue and flashed his gun. So by the time they moved on to appointment with Mateo, he was tired of the rumors he could see being told as they went past. Now he understood what you felt, that paranoid feeling of knowing they are talking about you.... And not in the usual way.

Mateo congratulated him and moved on, waiting till after the work was done to pull him aside in a back room alone, "Estas haciendo bien mi hijo? (Are you doing good my son?)"

"Si (yes), me and (y/n) are very happy." He looked over at the man.

"Could've fooled me. Cuál es el problema?(What's the problem?)"

"The rumors spreading on the street... They are getting to her." He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"And you." Mateo smirked, "you seemed bothered by them as well."

"I guess it's just the context. La violencia, o el engaño ... Ellos siempre asumen lo peor de nosotros (The violence, or cheating... They always assume the worst from us.)"

"The worse it is the better it spreads, A veces tienes que estar en tu moral. (sometimes you have to stand on your morals)" he looked over as he stood, "your a powerful man, and with power comes attention. People will always want to cut you down, they will always offer you the poison when your at a high."

He nodded, "I know... I just never wanted this. I wanted a family and a good life... But my reputation and job is working against me." 

"They expect a ruthless man, Trujillo. You have killed men thrown a boy to his death, seeing you as a family man isn't what they expect." He motioned him to follow, "go home. Be wife... Enjoy the pregnancy and sleep. It will not last."

Mateo smiled as he left, Nevada chuckled and slowly left to head home.  _ **Mateo would've been a great father if his son never died... Though anyone would've been better then my dad. No wonder I cling to the man and his lessons, I wish he was my father.**_ As he arrived home he found you cooking and so the night got slightly worse before better. He agreed to stop babying you as you put it, and ended the night holding you in bed talking about the baby. He swore Tomorrow would be better, he knew it would.

* * *

Tomorrow came and everything seemed better as he hoped. He slept in, before making breakfast for you and the baby. He brought the food to you in bed and cuddled up with you as you both ate.

"What's the special occasion?" You giggled as he kissed your cheek.

"I love my wife and wants her to eat." He smirked, "what? I can't just be nice."

"Uhhhmmmm... No not really."

He kissed you again, "eat the food and stop being mean."

You giggled and kissed him back before bitting into the eggs. He watched you eat, occasionally stealing a little food or rubbing your belly. After quite a few minutes, there was a knock and he groaned before getting up and leaving with his men. He whole time he was walking to the door, he was thinking about going back. He wanted to stay with you all day, let the rumors be left behind... He started his rounds and went through the same thing as yesterday. The only difference, this time he never let the rumors he heard bother him... Though he didn't mind his men hurting them when they did.

By the time he was about to meet up with Mateo, his phone rang.

"Hola cariño."

"Hey vada....when you coming home?" You didn't sound the same as usual... Not sad or panicky but not happy or bubbly either.

"I was hoping by seven, why?"

"I really want to see you.... I just had a interesting visitor." You sighed, "nothing much."

"I'll be right home." He motioned to leave.

"No vada, it's not that important. Stay at work, we'll talk when you get home."

"Ok, we'll talk when I get home. Te amo cariño."

"Te amo vada." He heard a soft sniffle as she hung up.

After you hung up he looked up, "we'll get the car... I'm going home now."

Javy nodded and ran to grab the Escalade as Nevada turned to look at mateo, "my apologies, (y/n) wants to talk."

"She didn't want you to leave now, did she?"

"No... But she knew I would anyways." He smiled, "was there anything important to discuss?"

"Nothing I can't handle Mijo (son), go." Mateo motioned him out as Nevada ran out to head home to you.

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

You had sat down after going shopping with Jose for some groceries. He helped put everything away then left knowing you hated him sitting around just watching you. With a water in hand and a smile on your face, you laid down to watch TV when a knock brought you back to your feet.

"Just a second!" You called as you walked over, unlocking the door expecting to see Jose or one of the men dropping something off.

To your surprise, the door opened and it wasn't any of that. You heart raced, head pounded, you felt sick as your voice forced out of your burning throat...

"Hi Mom."

 "(Y/n), sweety... Can I come in?" She smiled softly.

The awkward silence hanging in the air as you thought about how you should answer.  _ **Should I let her in? Should I slam the door in her face since all my parents ever do anymore and belittle me for being with vada? Dad is the bully.... Mom told me (b/n) died and didn't cause a scene. Why is she here? Does dad know she is here? What the hell (y/n) speak.... Tell her something. Come on... Speak.**_

"ok." You stepped aside and let her in.

She stepped in slowly and looked around, admiring the ~~apartment~~ home you created for yourself. She took in the breathtaking view you had of the city and the only slightly messy living room, the dining room that sat just Infront of the view and the kitchen attached to both rooms only separated by a small bar. You watched her carefully turn around to face you as you suddenly wished you didn't change to get comfortable so you weren't so sloppy. Your pj bottoms were a little ratty and you had been meaning to throw them out but couldn't do it after your brother died, he owned them first. You had on one of vada's t-shirts and your hair in a messy bun that was very sloppy. She just smiled at you.

"So my baby girl... I wanted to talk to you." 

"Then talk... I have to cook supper yet." You didn't make a attempt to move even after she motioned to a chair.

She sighed and sat down facing where you stood, "I heard something today.... I heard you were pregnant. Is it true?"

"Why do you care? You and Dad disowned me because I picked him." You moved to sit at the bar, clear across the room from her.

"Your father did... I didn't. You my baby girl. My only girl... I don't want to push you away and I don't want to miss out on grandkids because your father is to dense to see what kind of man you really married." She sighed and looked just as uncomfortable as you.

"Then why didn't you stop him? Why did you let him treat me like trash for loving my husband and mourning my brother?"

"Because your father is stubborn... He wouldn't listen." She pleaded, "please let me fix this. I want us to be a family. I want to see my grandchildren and not from a far."

"How can you fix it? You won't go against dad and he won't change.... Es un cabrón obstinado (He is a stubborn asshole)." You looked down.

"Please don't use that Spanish, you know your dad hates when you kids did that." She whispered.

"Because we weren't racist like dad. Mom I'm a grown woman, I'm married, and I'm with child... I can do what I want now. If he disapproves of a choice then he can leave me alone forever. I love my father but not enough to ruin this life I love!" You spat, "unless he can apologize and be kind to us, I don't need a father."

"Now you sound like him." She pointed out.

"Because he created this. I did not start a war, he did. And I will gladly carry it out if he wishes me too.... I have a family that doesn't include him and his negativity." You stood up, "leave... Unless he can apologize and be nice to my family... I don't have a father."

"Baby..."

"Don't. I'm not a baby. And according to dad, I'm not your child." You pointed to the door "leave."

"Please..."

"Leave or I will call someone to make you leave. Goodbye mother." You glared as she left quietly and you waited till the door shut to cry.

You dropped down with you back against the bar and tears creating a river around you, your heart thumping as if in pain. You didn't even know you were doing it till you had almost tapped his name, you stopped and calmed yourself...  _ **emotionless... No crying... No rush for him to come home. Just stay calm... Calm.**_ You tapped his name and took a deep breath.

"Hola cariño."

"Hey vada....when you coming home?" You didn't sound the same as usual, he could probably tell.

"I was hoping by seven, why?"

"I really want to see you.... I just had a interesting visitor." You sighed, "nothing much."

"I'll be right home." He spoke as you rolled your eyes.

"No vada, it's not that important. Stay at work, we'll talk when you get home."

"Ok, we'll talk when I get home. Te amo cariño."

"Te amo vada." You gave a soft sniffle as you hung up.

You took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears... Vada would be home shortly because you know better then to think he would stay at work after you called. You didn't want to be crying when he got home. Then again, you had to explain what happened to make you feel like shit and couldn't blame it on the pregnancy alone. You stayed curled up on the floor, just trying to calm down.  _ **Your over reacting. Your put to much into this.... It's nothing....... Shit calm down girl. This isn't good for you or the baby, just calm down.**_ You closed your eyes and took deep Shakey breaths.  _ **Why are you crying?**_

After ten minutes, the door opened and you heard footsteps. They stopped a few in and then rushed to you. Before you could even attempted to do anything but sniffle, vada dropped on his knees and held you close to him.

"Shhhhhhh... It's ok baby. I got you cariño." He squeezed you tight against him, letting his calmer heart beat soothe your tears, "what happened?"

"Mom." You whispered as he rubbed your back.

"Mom?" He looked confused.

"Mom came to visit me."

It went silent, he loosened his grip to look at you, "your mother? What did she want?"

"To know her grandchildren... She heard I was pregnant and wanted to mend the bridge dad burnt." I lean up for a kiss, "I wasn't as nice." 

"After everything they said and did... Who needs them." He stroked my cheek.

"I don't want to keep this up vada.... My mom made a good point. She didn't do anything my dad did."

"And I killed people for less then what your dad said." He sighed, "what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" You frowned.

"I know you, if you let her in... You gave her a chance. I just want to know the plan and why your crying." He kissed your forehead, "No es bueno para usted o para el bebé (it's not good for you or the baby)."

"I said if dad apologized.... I would give it a try." 

"Then we'll try." He sighed, "or I can run them out of the hieghts if it goes wrong."

"Vada...." You shoved his chest as he squeezed you close, "was it a good idea to say that?"

"I don't know cariño.... But what was the yelling about?" You gave him a curious look, "Anthony down the hall said he heard screaming before a older lady left."

"I might have yelled... Just a little." He raised a brow for me to continue, " something about not changing for dad and not needing him when I have a life I love... 'Don't. I'm not a baby. And according to dad, I'm not your child.' might have came out.... I don't remember half of what I said really."

"Hey cariño..." You locked eyes as his green ones sparkled softly, "I love you... And I'm glad you can stick up for yourself better now.... But you have to promise you won't stop needing me."

You smiled, "I'll never stop needing you vada. I promise."

He kissed you again, "now next time, let me handle it... The baby doesn't need the stress. Nor you." 

"Ok vada... Te amo."

"Te amo... Now let's get you off the floor..... Or we'll end up sleeping here because I can't get back up." You giggled and kissed him before he stood up and pulled you up slowly, "I'll order some food and we'll just cuddle in bed... Vada's orders." 

You giggled and went to lay down, knowing your night would get better soon.


	44. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a surprise call from your parents before being invited to dinner.

It had been a few days since your surprised visitor, and not so surprisingly...you have yet to hear from your mom again. Though part of you was hoping they would apologize, vada told you everything was ok anyways. He hated when you frowned at the thought, your wishful thinking driving him crazy. So he kept distracting you when he was home. He made you dinner, danced with you in the living room, cuddled up to you and watched TV... Just small little romantic things. Then he would cater to your bump, he would lotion it, massage it, talk to it and kiss it. He would tell your boy or girl how your so beautiful and how lucky it is to have you. Slowly, your worries went away.

Then came today, you were sitting in the park with vada and a few of the men nearby. You two had borrowed Dante from Val and was letting him run around the playground while you two got to soak up the sun and gentle breeze. You two were laughing and watching Dante and Dante run about... Then vada leaned over and kissed you, he put his hand on your bump and said something fast in Spanish you couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?" You hummed and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing." He smirked and pulled back as you did a fake gasp.

"Oh that was definitely something. Spill." You poked his chest.

"Apuesto a que tu mamá ya no puede hacer eso. Ella caerá como una tortuga atascada en su espalda. (I bet your mommy can't do that anymore. She'll fall over like a turtle stuck on it's back.)"

You slapped his shoulder as the guys chuckled that heard it, "gilipollas (asshole)."

"Not around the child cariño." He smirked as you slapped him again.

"I'm always around child."

"Sucks to be you." He smirked and dodged your next hit.

"Oh you just wait mister." You struggled to move your hands as he grabbed both your wrists, "you'll pay for that later."

He chuckled and stretched your arms out so your face came closer and stole a kiss, "I'll take the punish... I've been a bad boy." 

You giggled and hugged him instead, kissing his neck, "te amo vada."

"Te amo cariño." 

Your phone started ringing as Dante ran over, "tia, can you play with us?"

Nevada stood up, "tia is getting a call, but I will gladly help dante maul you." 

Nevada whistled and grabbed his nephew as the dog came running and jumped on both of them. As they fell down, you laughed and answered your phone.

"Hello."

"(Y/n), it's mom."

Your face dropped, suddenly the adorableness of vada and his nephew playing with your dog was gone. You took a deep breath, "what do you want?"

"To invite you two for dinner... Your father will apologize."

Your mind went blank, your mouth dry as you forget how to speak.  _ **My dad is going to apologize? My dad... That doesn't seem possible.**_

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah... Uhm..  sorry. When?" You stumbled through as you heard her voice raise, a smile evident in her tone.

"How about tomorrow at say.... 6ish? I'll make your favorite for you and the baby."

"Me and the baby?" You stopped, part of you was about to explode.

"He is invited too but I know you and the baby love my cassarole." She kept her happy tone, "see you three then."

She hung up as you finally realize that Nevada was looking up at you from where you were staring down at them. Your head snapping out of the fog as Dante slipped away from vada to hug you.

"Tia, who was that?"

"Cariño you in there?" Vada snapped his fingers from where he was still laying on the ground with the dog on top of him.

"Uh... Yeah.. yeah I'm good." You fidgeted a little as he frowned and sat up carefully.

"Dante, how about you ware out the dog and we'll all get some ice cream." Dante took Dante and went running out to play as vada slowly got up to his knees and blocked your view of them playing in the small open lot. "Who was that? What's wrong?"

"Mom.... She wants us to come over to dinner so they can apologize." You looked down the whole time so he can't see your face.

"Isn't that what you wanted." He rubbed your arm softly.

"I don't know vada." 

He curled his fingers under your chin and lifted it up so he could see your face, "we don't have to go if you don't want to. Or we can.... I won't promise it'll be easy or that I'll be nice if things are said."

"I know... I just don't know." You whispered and gave him a confused look when he chuckled.

"I get what you meant." It clicked in your head as you blushed, "it's your decision cariño. I'll do what you want.... I've got your back."

You nodded, "I've never seen my dad apologize, my mom is making my favorite dish from when I was little.... It's to good to be true."

"Your family, your call... We have your back no matter what." He kissed your forehead, "who tells trujillo what to do?"

You smiled, "I do."

"And I do too." He kissed you, "let me go see how they are coming along then we'll run for some ice cream."

"Ok." You nodded and watched him run over and grab Dante before he grabbed the dog leash. He sat Dante down and handed him the leash before walking over so vada could take your hand. You all walked down to a corner store for ice cream and then on home for movies before dinner. 

It was about two hours later, a movie down and dinner order from the restaurant of Dante's choice. Val would be over anytime to get Dante, you were hoping g sooner then later due to the urge to pass out in your bed and do nothing for a week.  _ **Should we go? It will go badly... We all know it. We know he won't change... But... But I want my parents. I don't want to lose them... Or I would've stopped answering their calls.... Maybe we should. Maybe they could live with me being vada's wife.**_ Vada noticed your drop in your mood, so he tried to bring you back to the present. His arm snaked around your shoulders, his lips pressed to your cheek as you slowly turned to look at him. He stole your lips and smiled as he pulled back.

"Estás con nosotros querida? (Are you with us darling?)"

"Yeah vada." You smiled and looked back to the tv as he frowned.

A knock sounded at the door as vada smirked, "dante, why don't you get the food and bring it over here."

Dante ran to the door and took the food from javy before handing him a fifty that vada was repaying him with. Dante ran it back to the coffee table and laid it down, he took his and sat it aside as he gave you and vada your food. You picked at yours as vada watched carefully, he removed his arm from around you and ate. You barely had a few bites by the time they were done. Not to long after, Val came to get Dante. You took Dante back to the room to help grab a few things he left last time he stayed the night, vada took the chance to talk to Val.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

"how is everything going? Starting on the nursery yet?" Val smiled before she seen her brothers hesitant face, "what's wrong?"

"(Y/n) is acting strange.... Half the time her head is somewhere else when we're here together." He sighed.

"Well I know you two love each other so, I doubt you meant she was cheating. What is it?"

"Her parents. Her stopped by a few days ago while it was just her here and then she called today while we were out. They want to apologize at dinner tomorrow." He looked over, "apparently they want to know their grandchildren and hope I disappear.No puedo creer que las pelotas que él quiere que ella les deje ver a nuestros hijos. (I can't believe the balls he has wanting her to let them see our kids.)"

"What has she said about it?"

"Nothing really, but you can tell she isn't sure about it." He looked back to make sure you weren't coming back yet, "after what he said at her brothers funeral and at dinner before... I doubt he will be nice. Él es peor que yo.(He is worse then me.)"

"What do you plan to do about it?" She raised a brow, knowing him to well.

"Nothing. Su familia, su elección (Her family, her choice.)."

"How grown up of you.... Now where is my brother at?" 

He glared as she laughed, "very funny."

"Everything will me ok... Just be happy about the child and let the rest fall as it may." She smiled as Dante came running, you slowly walking behind, "let's get home mijo."

Dante hugged vada then you before running out the door as Val waved. You two were officially alone...  _ **talk to her. You can tell she is stressing. Don't let her have a panic attack, that isn't healthy for the baby and she is going crazy over this dinner.... Don't let her down. Don't let her fall.**_ He smiled at you, taking your hand and pulling you in close.

"Not now vada, I just want sleep." You whined and went to pull back.

He pulled you closer, "it's only five cariño, let's cuddle on the couch."

"Ok." You gave half hearted as he kissed your forehead.

"Escucha(Listen), I know your worried. I know you don't know how to handle everything right now. I get it... But you have to know you aren't alone. I have you. I'll do whatever you want." He stroked your hair back.

"I know.... But, I don't know what to do." You looked over, "I know it can't end well, my dad isn't one for change. But I want them to be close... I want my parents."

"We can go. I will stand beside you and make sure your ok the whole time... I'll protect you from whatever they throw at us." He smiled, "I promise....if you want to try, I'll try."

"I love you vada."

"Love you more cariño." He squeezed you tight before slowly kissing your forehead, "if you want to lay down, we can... We'll cuddle up and watch TV from our cozy bed."

"Thanks vada." You smiled as he picked you up and carried you back to the bed as you laugh, "you promise to be good until he crosses the line?"

"Lo promento (I promise)."

"Ok.... Let's do dinner tomorrow."


	45. The last dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and vada have dinner with your parents

It was almost time, you were dressed in ready as you looked yourself over in the mirror. Twelve weeks in and you can't really see much a bump, but you can't fit your jeans either. Two days ago, vada came home with a few pregnancy shorts and jeans to your surprise... They actually fit. So as you stood in those pants, covered by a loose hanging shirt with a small amount scrunched elastic on the sides... You could kinda see a bump.

"Cariño," Nevada put his arms around your waist, "you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, mostly for the food." 

He chuckled and kissed your cheek, "the men are waiting with the Escalade."

"Who did you use?" You turned around to face him as he fixed your crooked neckline showing way to much of your bust.

"Javy and Jose. They will get a little extra cash for having to sit outside and wait for us... Just in case we leave early for some reason." He smirked as you kissed him.

"We both now that reason."

"Which is why I am under armed and without a body guard... No los mataré. (I won't kill them.)" You rolled your eyes at him.

He took your hand and lead you down to the Escalade. He opened the door before walking around to his side, javy walking with him. As they started the drive, you zoned out. Leaning against vada's side, his hand rubbing your side as he talked to the men in Spanish. The way he spoke sent Sparks down your spine.... Fueling the fantasy.

> _You stood in the park, looking out at the playground where you seen Vada running. He reached up by the one slide and pulled a little girl up and spun her around. He was speaking to the little girl in Spanish as you took her in. Blackish brown hair, tanned skin, bright green eyes, and plump Ruby lips. She giggled as he pulled her close on his hip as a little boy about the same age and look jumped him._ _He did a drastic fake fall holding the girl up as he did. Both of them tackled him as he Pretended to struggle._
> 
> _Next thing you know, they were running to you, "Mami! Help! Papi is attacking us!"_
> 
> _You giggled and tucked them behind you as vada ran over slowly, "stop right there Trujillo."_
> 
> _He smirked and walked up till he was almost touching, "or what?"_
> 
> _"Or I'll do this." You kissed him and smiled as he picked you up and spun you._
> 
> _You heard gagging and both look to see the kids making faces, "get a room!" And "ewwwww!" Being called as you both laughed._
> 
> _"Tell you what, you catch them... I tickle them." You raised a brow as he nodded and quickly grabbed the girl who couldn't out run her brother._
> 
> _"Got you now Bella." He kissed her face as she kicked and struggled, you pulled her in and took over holding her as he was slow chasing the little boy that went up on the loose bridge, "Ven aquí hijo ... No me hagas venir a ti. (come here son.... Don't make me come to you.)"_
> 
> _The boy kept running, so vada ran ahead to the slide and caught his foot and then back as he fell back. Vada pulled him down and smiled as he giggled and tried to run._
> 
> _"Whoa there, don't need anymore injuries there Amell." He chuckled as the boy huffed._
> 
> _"And now the real torture, we kiss while holding them so they can't escape." You smiled they started kicking and he gladly did so._

"cariño, we're here." Nevada nudged you as you jumped a little.

"Yeah I'm awake." You wiped your face as they chuckled.

"I'm sure. Eres lindo cuando estás mintiendo. (You're cute when your lying.)"

You slap his arm and laughed with them, "stop picking on me, I'm with child."

"I know, Por eso eres gordo (that's why your fat.)."

You softly punched him repeatedly until he took your wrists to still you and steal a kiss. He smiled and opened his door, walking around to open yours and help you out. You both start walking, your eyes glued on the red door. Your stomach was curling and hands felt clammy, he stopped you before the steps of the porch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

You nod.

"Remember, I got your back. I'll behave if they do... But they don't get to hurt you." He squeezed your hand.

"Gracias (thank you)." You smiled and kissed his cheek, "let's see what happens next."

He nods and helps you up the steps and reached out to knock on the door as slipped under his arm. He smiled and looked down at you until he heard the door starting to open, your mom smiling as she ushered you in.

"I'm glad you came! I was worried you wouldn't." she dropped the smile a little and looked at vada a second before telling us to take a seat.

Vada sat down and put his arm around you as you chuckled, "she seems eager ."

"Yeah.. and she hardly looked at me."

"That might be a good thing." You shrugged as he laughed.

It was only a few minutes later your dad came in and walked right pass to the kitchen, vada mumbled something like 'Y dónde está esa disculpa? (and where is that apology?)'. You rolled your eyes and whispered a simple 'behave'. After about ten minutes of waiting your mom motioned you guys in and brought out the casserole.

"Smells delicious honey." Your dad gave her a smile before dropping it back down.

"It smells just like I remember, and looks so good." You smiled at your mom as she cut you a big piece.

"Well I hope it tastes good too. I had to go to several stores to find the potatoes." She then pulled a piece for her, dad... Then vada.

I nudged him when he was about to say something, "this is amazing, I wish I could make it like you do."

"What is it?" Vada asked politely, not even the smallest tone to his voice.

Your dad was glaring from the corner of his eye as you answered, "tater tots casserole. The small tater tots, mushrooms soup, hamburger, and lots of cheese. This was the best thing I ate growing up."

He smiled as he looked at you, you were beaming and bubbly... It was a rare sight to see when you two weren't alone in the apartment, and it was still kinda rare then. He took a bite and nodded.

"Mis felicitaciones al chef." You nudged him and he repeated it, "my compliments to the chef."

"Thank you," your mom hummed a little less bubbly now.

 _**Something isn't quite right here? This is going very easy...**_ You finished every crumb on your plate and asked for more. Your mom was passing you the dish and vada took it so you wouldn't have to stretch so much to get it. Your mom frowned for a second but vada held it so you could easily pull another piece before handing it back as you said thank you. You noticed your dad was watching but never lifted his head up enough to see any of it above your neck.  _ **Curious... He usually just glares. Why is he hiding it?**_ Your mom tried to bring the conversation back to something easy.

"So (y/n), how far along are you?" She smiled.

"About twelve weeks." You smiled.

"Oh I remember being pregnant with you and your brother, he was such a strong kicker and you always cuddled the placenta so I had to pee all the time." She smiled, "and god forbid I didn't eat every two hours."

"Actually I have been good since we found out in the ER. Not a lot of pain or anything." You smiled and took a bite.

"But you eat for six not just two," vada joked as you made a face to his pleasure.

"I don't hear complaints when you just bring food home and say, 'try this'." You giggled after you swallowed, "you feed me more then I fed myself."

"Because I figured it's a good habit... At least till the baby is born." He smiled and took my hand as I tugged my shirt down under the table.

"So your eating enough?" Dad mumbled and looked up to your surprise.

"Yeah, more then enough.... Doctor said I need keep it up to gain the weight I should've had by now."

He just nodded, so mom jumped in, "so do you know gender or anything else?"

"Not at the moment, just that the baby is ok." You smiled softly as everyone was finishing up there plates.

"Let me go get dessert." Your mom hoped up.

"Oh really no, we should be going." You smiled as she shook her head.

"No, no, no. A dinner is t complete without a good dessert." She walked away to the kitchen as you tried not to look confused.

 _ **When did mom turn into Martha Stewart?**_ you looked to vada who looked at your dad. Your dad rolled his eyes and watched your mom bringing in a small cake from the store and cut it. She dished out small pieces as vada looked up...  _ **Oh no... Please.**_

"so when is the apology?" 

Your dad looked up at him, "what apology?"

"(F/n), please stop." Your mom started as he glared at Nevada.

"For destroying my daughter. You have done something to her." He almost growled, "I don't know if you beat her, degrade her, or how you have brainwashed her. She was a good girl, she was going place and you broke her. You probably got her addicted to drugs to trap her.... I wouldn't be surprised if she did get pregnant through rape."

Vada glared back as you pushed to walk away, your mom grabbing your wrist to stop you, "baby don't go, come home. Let us help you... Let us raise this baby to be better."

You tugged your arm away, "he has never hurt me!" 

It finally clicked in your head.  _ **There was never a apology. They never planned on doing anything but trying to dragged me back. They think he is breaking me?**_ I rested my hand on his shoulder, my throat going dry as I pulled him.

"Let's go Vada. We don't need this."

He stood up slowly, "I never beat her, belittled her, or harmed her in anyway. I built her up where you tore her down. I only ever loved her."

"That child will never be any good if he has a hand in raising it." He spat and stared down vada.

He wrapped a arm around your waist as you turned back around, "never.... Never, ever, ever...ever. Talk about my children, nor my family. You lose all rights to call them your blood the moment you bad mouthed my husband. He's a better father then you'll ever be!"

You turned around as vada tugged you under his arm and was walking you out as you heard your mom pleading for you to come back. The sound of dishes breaking as vada wisked you away out the door to your life, you were kicking yourself for believing it could be different. He hugged you tight to him as you seen the Escalade, javy ready to drive off and Jose waiting by the door... The two ready to get you away from here. As you got in, you looked back at the house that built you. A simple two story home, brick exterior, small porch and parking on the street only due to the one car driveway being full... And the big red door. 

You smiled as you slipped in and vada slipped in behind you, holding you to his side as you pulled away from that house, "you ok cariño?"

"Yeah I'm fine... I'm happy right here." You kissed him, "and they were wrong... Serás el mejor padre vada. (You'll be the best father vada.)"

He smiled, "I know... Because I have the best mommy to keep me in check."

"Who needs grandparents? La mía sólo me dio dulces de ancianos y me molestó. (Mine only ever gave me old people candy and nagged me.)" Javy shrugged.

"Yeah, Mi niña odia ver a su abuela. Siempre dice que huele divertido y besa mucho. (my little girl hates seeing her grandma. Always says she smells funny and kisses to much.)" Jose smiled as he heard you chuckle.

"Yeah cariño, Quién necesita ovejas viejas?(who needs smelly old people?)" Vada smiled down, "our little one will have amazing parents.... And plenty of aunts and uncles to bum stuff off of. And you know javy there needs Un niño para ayudarlo a recoger pollitos (a kid to help him pick up chicks)."

Everyone laughed as javy rolled his eyes, "are you saying I can borrow your child to get dates?"

"You will not javy.... Just get a dog like the other lonely guys." You shook your head at vada, "and stop encouraging it."

He laughed and kissed you, "you feeling better now?"

"Yeah... Te amo vada."

"Te amo cariño."


	46. Congratulations it's......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and vada are in for a surprise.

You are about thirteen weeks along, going about three weeks since your ultrasound for the baby. At the ER, the doctor said the ultrasound didn't turn out well but that the blood test confirmed it. They did print off a blurry photo from the ultrasound for you two but it just didn't feel the same. 

So today, you and vada are heading to a appointment to check on the baby, and hopefully find out gender. You had on a cute little tank top that framed your belly and a pair of maternity shorts vada got you as a slight joke one day, not that you could be mad because they were comfy. Slipping on flip flops, you jumped to hug vada as he stood up from his seat on the bed trying his shoes.

"So, how excited are you?" You nosed his ear.

"Very cariño," he wrapped his arms behind hi. to rub your belly, "I can't wait to find out."

You let go and walk over to the mirror, looking at your mug more noticable belly now, "vada... I'm getting fat."

"Yeah I know, that's why I let you steal the sheets." He walked over as you rolled your eyes.

"I mean look at this belly. In three weeks I gain thirty-three pounds and I have a much more noticeable belly. Like it isn't just a bump now, it's almost as if I swallowed a watermelon whole." You pouted and leaned back against him as he stood behind you.

"That's pregnancy mi amor." He kissed your cheek and held your belly, "besides, Eso es sólo más de ti para amar (that's just more of you to love)."

"So cheesy," you laughed and pushed his hands away, "let's go... I have some questions for the doctor."

He rolled his eyes and followed you out to the car. For the first time since you met Nevada, he was driving you to the appointment. It was just you and him in a car he borrowed off gabby, it felt weird sitting in the front seat with vada. He said something about the Escalade drawing a lot of attention and letting the boys use it for collections today. Not that you were complaining, it was nice to feel normal again. 

It took no time getting there, for a man that never drives, vada was quick but safe. You pulled up to the building, parking and taking a second before he reached over and took your hand.

"Cariño, your ok. I'm ok. The baby is ok." He gave a small smile, "we are perfectly ok."

You nodded and let him get out, he opened your door and kissed you gently before we walked in. Two steps in and you were getting nervous.  _ **What if something is wrong with the baby? What if something's wrong with me? Why did I gain so much weight so quickly? I'm almost max weight and I'm not even half way through.**_ You felt vada tug your hand softly and slipped you under his arm as you walked to the small round desk. The lady told you to sign in and sit down, you did so and vada watched as you took deep breaths.

"Cariño, your fine. The baby is fine. Stop worrying." He kissed your head.

"Easier said then done." You frowned, "what if something is wrong? I gained so much weight and the morning sickness is unreal."

"It's probably nothing. Hablaste con Val, ¿qué dijo? (You talked to Val about it, what did she say?)"

"Tell the doctor if I'm concerned. So women have harsher pregnancies and some have easy ones... But this could be a bad sign."

"Stop worrying." He said overly exaggerating, using hands and half his body to make you laugh, "I love you no matter what... Now stop worrying about our little girl."

"Still with the girl?"

"It's a family tradition, if you don't find out till later in the pregnancy it's a girl. Boys you know right away." He smiled, "it's a girl, Va a ser una niña (it's gonna be a girl)."

You rolled your eyes as a nurse calls your name and you practically jump up as vada chuckled and slowly followed you back. They took your weight and then escorted you to the exam room. She took your vitals and 

told you the doctor would be back shortly, your heart pounding as vada took your hand.

"No te preocupes, respira. Solo respira. (Don't worry, breath. Just breath.)"

"I know.... I know amor." You took a breath and leaned back on the table.

He turned towards the door as the doctor walked in, she smiled and sat down on the other side of you as you sat up. She explained what would be happening today, a small blood draw and the ultrasound, then she'll go over any concerns before making sure you were good to go.

"The nurse said you had a few concerns? What are they?" She smiled.

"Well I gained a lot of weight in three weeks, and according to what I have read, I have full term weight right now."

"Every pregnancy is different, your body might want more space and it'll cause you to gain more weight then average."

"I have been cramping really bad and this morning sickness is almost all day sickness."

"Let's start with the cramps, how often and what kind of pain?"

"Off and on all day. And aching but sometimes it gets stabby or throbbing."

"What pain level? Scale of one to ten."

"6 or 7."

"That isn't to bad, it's about the normal rate. Your body is expanding slowly and trying to prepare for the baby. So it will play with your muscle through there and contract and release to help prepare for the birth.... Now the morning sickness, you said it lasts most the day."

"Yes, I'll get up from bed to puke and go back. I know I eat enough and I tried no food or drink for a hour before bed, didn't help. I carry crackers around but they barely help."

"Well there is medicine to take for that, after the ultrasound we can hammer out the details there. Have you been prescribed a prenatal yet?"

"Yes, taking as directed."

"Ok good, let do this ultrasound and see if maybe I can help with some of the pain."

She told you to lean back and relax while she grabbed a couple sheets. She laid the first one across your lap and tucked it into your shorts, the second sat across your chest in a small strip, your shirt pushed up under it. 

"How far along are you Mrs. Ramirez?" She smiled as she brought the machine over and was getting it ready.

"The ER said about ten weeks, so thirteen now." 

The doctor paused and looked over, "thirteen weeks? How much weight have you gained?"

"Around thirty-three pounds since we found out."

"Ok, well... Let do this ultrasound." She smiled and pulled out the gel, "it's a little warm."

You nodded and adjusted as quickly as you could to the feeling of warm gel, followed by a wand being shoved into your belly bump. 

Vada took your hand and squeezed softly, she had the screen turned away from both of you. She took a few photos and smiled, moving lower to see more. A few more photos and then she smiled back at us.

"Ok everything looks good, and I think I have the gender." She smiled, "are you ready?"

Vada smiled as I nodded eagerly, she flipped a switch and turned the screen as we heard a cluttered beat, "congratulations, it's triplets."

Your jaw dropped and you swore your heart stopped for a second, vada looking just as shocked before a smile took his face. He squeezed your hand tight, and kissed it. 

The doctor continued, "so now..." she turned the heart beats off and changed the screen to a normal ultrasound from the 3-D version, "...gender, we have," she points to each one starting to the left side of the screen, "boy. Boy.... Girl."

"Two boys and a girl?" Vada asked.

"It's not impossible nor uncommon to find. From my guess, you have twins and a Singleton. The boys came from the same sperm and egg, while the girl came from a separate egg and sperm." She smiled, "this explains the weight gain and the morning sickness. Your weight will be much higher by birth then a normal pregnancy and with twins or higher, you almost always have a higher morning sickness and common discomfort."

"You said there was medicine for it?" Vada took over talking for you as you zoned out and seen them talking but couldn't hear what they were saying.

_**Triplets, I'm having triplets. I am carrying three fucking babies inside me. Three... THREE! Three fucking babies.... How can I do this? I can't.... I can't push out three kids. It would have to be C-section... Oh god that would be horrible. I can't do this, I can't do this... I won't make it... Oh god I'm gonna die giving birth. That's sounds horrible, and vada being a single father with his work..... I can't... We can't ..... Why the hell... Why three? Why? Oh good I can't... I can't...I can't...** _

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

"You said there was medicine for it?" He leaned forward slightly, never letting go of your hand.

"Yes, it's a common problem for women. They make a special med for pregnancy to help with the aches and sickness. And as for her prenatal, she needs to switch to a higher dose. I'll write her out two prescriptions before you go." She looked over to you then back to him, "has she had any blood tests?"

"Not that I know of."

"There is a test to check on the babies. Make sure there isn't any problems like down syndrome or birth defects. A simple procedure that we recommend for more at risk pregnancy. Due to your age, how young she is.... Her stress risks, it would be a good idea."

"What is the procedure?"

"We insert a needle and withdraw a small amount of placenta tissue to test for defects. It will be either vaginal or through the belly depending on the position of the babies at the time of the procedure."

"That doesn't sound very safe." He frowned.

"It is very common, but it does have some risks. Most minor but it has caused miscarriages only under extraordinary circumstances." She reasured, "this can also help Incase there are issues and you may choose to reduce."

"Reduce?"

"In some instances, if a multiple pregnancy affects the mother or cause immense harm or if they carry defects the parents can choose to reduce the babies."

"Like a abortion?"

"Kinda yes, we would remove the problem child from the mother to help save her and or the others."

"How common is that?"

"It depends on the parents, it is completely your two's choice. We can only recommend it if there is harm being done. Besides that, we only inform of your options going forward if there is a defect." She took a look at a zoned out you, "I'll get those proscriptions ready for you and have a few photos printed as well."

"Thank you." His eyes shifted away from her as she shut the door, to you still very zoned out.

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

"cariño? Por favor, estás ahí. (please, are you in there.)" He snapped his fingers in front of you causing you to jump.

"Yeah, sorry vada." You sighed, "what did you say?"

"A lot of things. But seeming as you didn't hear any of it, we'll talk after we get to the car. We should be able to leave in a minute after she writes your proscription." He smiled and stole a kiss before helping to clean off your belly with a wet washcloth.

He wiped it off and dried it with the sheet, gentle hands and soft touch as you watched him ever so delicately take care of you. He looked up after he finished and helped you pull your shirt back down, a second kiss finishing that.  _ **He is so caring, and fatherly. This is a whole new vada... And we haven't even had the children yet.**_ He pulled back and helped you up as a nurse came in and handed you the two proscriptions and a card so you could contact the doctor with any concerns. He took your hand and walked you out of the building, helping you in the car. As he pulled out, heading home, he didn't look over just started talking.

"The doctor suggested we get a CVS test. She looked at the blood tests from the ER and said it looked ok but some levels were at the lower end."

"A CVS? Really?" You frowned.

"With my age and your stress issues, it wouldn't be a bad idea. We are high risk."

 "Did she say what the side affects were?"

"Minor..."

"Bleeding, infection..... Miscarriage." You looked at him, "I don't know what to do."

"I know cariño, maybe we should talk to Val or someone. Basta con sopesar las opciones (Just weigh out the options)." He looked over, "triplets. Follando trillizos (Fucking triplets)."

You gave a small chuckle, "at least you got your girl."

He had pulled the car into the parking spot at a restaurant, "you are my girl. You will always be my girl (y/n).... She will be my niñita (little girl). My princesa (princess)."

You smiled as he got out and walked around to get you, "why are we here?"

"Because I'm hungry and your eating for four." He smiled, "come on, Sólo tengo este auto por una hora (I only have this car for another hour.)."

You kissed his cheek, "thanks vada.... Thanks for everything."

"De nada cariño." He slowly walked you in, "your doing most the work Hermosa."


	47. Three reasons why

"Give me one good reason why I can't go to work today." You challenged as you stood face to face with your husband.

"I can give you three." He spoke so easily, his finger pointing to my belly, "Está asaltando y usted no necesita estar hacia fuera en él.(it's storming and you don't need to be out in it.)"

"It's not that bad vada, besides you promised to stop babying me." You glared a little, "Jose can..."

"Nope. You are taking the day off work. Already called Maria." He smirked, "Ahora sentarse su culo bonito hacia abajo y relajarse.(now sit your pretty ass down and relax)... I'll see you soon." 

You groaned and plopped down on the couch, he left a bottle of water for you and a small bowl of fruit to pick through. You took a apple and took a bite, he smirked again as he shut the door to your apartment... A apple thrown at where his head had been seconds ago.  _ **It's not even that bad out, why you gotta be a dick. What's a little rain? It won't make me melt.**_ You we're getting frustrated, why Nevada wasn't babying you... He was very much restricting you. And his line every time... I can give you three reasons.

It had been almost a week since you two found out about the triplets, the doctor gave you a few things to read and unluckily for you, vada read them as well. He knew there was a higher risk for you and the babies just by having three, knew you had more restrictions and would be on bed rest, he knew the average of what you needed to eat and what foods to skip. He knew fucking everything at this point, it was maddening. You haven't worked in three days because of some stupid reason he come up with finished off with his new favorite line 'i can give you three reasons' and a point to your belly. 

You went about your day the best you could. You lounged on the couch and just snacked until noon, then a saving Grace.

> **A:** Hey girl, up for a girls day?
> 
> **Y:** can't leave the apartment today apparently... Raincheck?
> 
> **A:** we can stay in. Willow and Jace are in if you are.

You smiled and told them to come over. Hopping up to change into a bit better clothing... Mainly get out of your night gown and into PJs. You tugged on a cute baby bump t-shirt val had bought you, a bright orange shirt that said stuffed on the belly bump in what looks like a whipped cream writing. You slipped on Jean print pj bottoms and a pair of fuzzy socks, your hair in a messy bun. As you walked back out, almost waddled, you heard the door and answered with a smile.

"Hey girls." You smiled as Amy, Jace, and willow walked in.

"Oh my god, you are so big girl!" Jace kissed your cheek.

"Oh look at that belly... Three babies in there? How?" Willow shook her head.

"I don't know about stuffed but you were definitely cream filled." Amy caused everyone to laugh as you waddled back to the couch.

"Yeah, yeah... So what we doing today?" You looked hopeful.

"I brought some movies, only the hottest guys and pregnant women.... Hopefully a few good sex scenes." Jace held up the small stack.

"I brought some snacks, all the usual junk food minus the alcohol." Willow sat the treats down on the coffee table in front of you.

"And I brought myself, the one who drove these two and have all the jokes." Amy smiled, "and will order the pizza later tonight when we decide junk food isn't cutting it."

"I love you guys," you laughed as they got everything set up, giving you a small chocolate cupcake as they worked.

After a few hours, a movie down, Amy ordered your pizza. She ordered a meat lovers and a extra cheesy pepperoni and vegetables. We started the next movie and started chatting as we waited on the pizza.

"What do you miss the most?" Willow asked as you twisted your head back and forth.

"The drinks." You hummed.

"That's my girl," Amy laughed and high fived you from the floor she was laying on, "Tell me, have you got laid since you've been pregnant?"

"Amy seriously?" Jace frowned and kicked her from the small recliner beside you.

"No." You answered simply, "he isn't comfortable with the idea of it."

"Poor you." Amy frowned.

"Twenty-six weeks to go without sex." Willow frowned as you rolled your eyes and jabbed her with your foot.

She scooted closer to you in your cuddle to stop the abuse, your lips curling up, "sometimes I swear my friends are sex addicts."

"You married a drug lord with a reputation for great sex... Only a fool wouldn't feel sorry about you not getting any." Amy point out as Jace kicked her again.

"Am I the only normal one here?" Jace sighed as the door rang, "get the door you nympho."

 Amy walked to the door and flirted with the delivery boy, giving him a ten dollar tip and getting his phone number. Everyone whistled and cheered her on. She brought the pizzas in and Jace whipped up a quick punch from your sherbet in the fridge and some Sprite and fruit punch she brought with her. Amy adding a little something from a flask in hers as everyone chuckled and put on the next movie. Jace put in 'the back-up plan' and smiled as everyone was completely into the movie.

"Who is that sexy actor and why haven't I seen him before." Amy whistled low.

"Alex O'Loughlin... Even better without a shirt on." Jace smirked, "and those hip muscles....You know that v shape thing... His is fucking beautiful with any pants."

"Probably better without pants," willow smirked as you high fived her.

"Hey Missy, your married now. You can't look at other men now... Especially with three babies in there." Jace warned and Amy poked your belly.

"I can look, I just can't touch." You shrugged as they laughed, "when he's not here."

"Ohhhhhhh your in trouble now girl... We got blackmail now." Willow laughed and kissed your cheek.

"And I can make you disappear, " you warned as they laughed.

"You wouldn't." Amy smiled, "you love us to much."

"Do you sleep with a crazy pillow like that?" Jace frowned at the pregnancy pillow in the movie, "it doesn't look comfy for the beau."

"It probably wouldn't be... I wouldn't know. Vada is my pillow till I'm to fat to reach him." You shrugged as they laughed.

"You silly girl." Jace shook her head, "your already to fat."

You dropped your jaw and slapped her the best you could. She pulled back and Amy helped you by kicking her. This comradery continued for a few hours, as you four played around and joked you barely noticed the time. It was getting late, the pizzas was almost gone when the door opened. Vada stepped in to see four women in his living room talking about sex as Rosemary's baby played in the tv.

"So what was your favorite part of sex with trujillo?" Amy smiled up at you.

"Seriously, no sex questions." You lifted your hands up In surrender.

"Oh come on, you are pregnant with triplets! We want to know how that happened?" Jace laughed from her laying position in the chair.

"Did he do something special? Maybe a few to many fillings? I mean your shirt says stuffed, were you overly cream filled?" Willow hummed and wiggled her nose against my cheek.

"Was it the bachelorette gift? Did he tie you up!" Amy sat up, "I would love to take credit for you getting pregnant because of the bondage equipment."

"Probably the honeymoon, I bet you hardly left the room." Jace wiggled her brows.

"You three are horrible." You rolled your eyes, "I'm not talking about my sex life!" 

"Really she won't." Everyone turned to see vada leaning against the door with a smile, "hola cariño."

Your face went beet red as the other girls blushed too. He walked in and kissed your head, whispering 'Te ves hermosa en rojo (you look beautiful in red.)'

"I thought you were going to be home late." You coughed a little.

"It's ten cariño, I can leave if you want..."

"No... No stay. I love you." You smiled as he bent down to kiss you.

"I'm going to Change, enjoy your girls thing." He took your half eaten pizza slice and walked back to the bedroom, "I'll wait up for you."

Everyone giggled before you said your goodbyes and ushered them out with hugs. Only ten minutes, you were walking back to vada. You plopped down on the bed and he kissed you. 

"So... Do you really miss the sex?" He looked at you as he laid against your side, rubbing your belly.

"Vada..."

"No, honestly cariño. Do you miss the sex?" He looked you in the eye.

"Yes." You frowned and he kissed you.

"Maybe I can work on that, before the doctor tells us no more." He smiled, "I love you."

"Te amo vada." 

The rest of the night was spent cuddling and rubbing your belly. Sweet words given to the three people in your belly, his darling kids ever so carefully forming inside you. The two of you drifted off after much time lazily enjoying this night.


	48. Try for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada goes out of his comfort zone for you

After hearing you talking to your girls the other night, and making you confirm it... You missed sex. He wanted to do something to make it up to you, he wasn't sure exactly what to do though. He didn't want it to get complicated, he wanted to give you what you wanted but he wasn't sure about the idea. 

Sex is safe during pregnancy as long as the doctor doesn't restrict it. It is nearly impossible to hurt the baby, or babies, during sex. It was all about finding a good position that didn't hurt, and keeping you happy. His own head giving off impossible circumstances and improbable outcomes.... He knew they couldn't happen but he couldn't shake it.

So why you were at work, your last day till after your pregnancy leave that vada so graciously arranged behind your back. He set up a second day to yourselves so you and him could see the doctor again. Next he went to work setting up the apartment to surprise you before he got back from his work. Different colored roses on the table in a beautiful vase, the flameless candles littering the bathroom where he threw down more rose petals. He laid out a towel and your favorite PJs were sitting beside the sink. He brought in your wireless speaker and had it where you could see it along with the small box of pastries he sat beside your clothes. Once he was satisfied that you would love the surprise, he left a note in the vase with your name on it. He left for work, knowing in about a hour.... You would be the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You had just gotten off work and got home, a small frown knowing Nevada was out for a few hours... Work. You were going to go change when the table caught your eye. A dozen roses all in different colors. A bright black envelope standing out against the flowers. You pulled it out and immediately recognized vada's hand writing. 

> _Dear cariño,_
> 
> _I know you aren't happy with me lately, I understand why. I gave you a very advanced pregnancy leave without your knowledge and have been very protective of you lately. I promise to try to let you do things on your own why you still can. It's hard for me to see that beautiful girl that use to have panic attacks about everything becoming a independent woman and mother to my children...you have grown so much and I can't tell when it happened. You truly amaze me, you have became a better person after falling in love with me. Reputation says it can't happen that way, but I'm glad it did._
> 
> _Here is a dozen roses, I have left a small trail to a surprise I had laid out for you._
> 
> _Love,          _
> 
> _ Vada _

Your heart skipped a beat, it was beautiful for a man no one imagined being romantic. You laid it on the table and plucked a bright blue rose to smell, smiling brightly. You picked the note up and followed the small trail of red rose petals down the hall and to the bedroom. You smiled at the soft glow in the bathroom, a small sticky note on the door.

> _Sorry you can't use bubbles but you can enjoy a good bath._

You smiled as you see the candles littering the room, everything you could want sitting out waiting on you. You started the water and smiled as you dipped your toe in, then slowly your body. Smiling as you slipped in and rested your head against the small pillow vada had placed for you, you set your phone to work through the speaker as you read the note again smiling.  _ **Is he really saying I'm right? That's a new one.**_ You couldn't help yourself, you dialed up vada.

"Hola cariño, did you like your gift?"

"Yes vada, this was amazing.... Almost perfect." You blushed in at the phone.

"Almost?" 

"There isn't a you in the tub with me." You giggled as you heard him chuckle.

"Well cariño, I'm working. I should be home in a hour or two but please don't stay in the tub that long." You could almost hear his wicked smile in his voice, "so your in the tub now?"

"Mmmmmmhmm."

"What are you wearing?" 

"Nothing," you giggled, "why would I wear clothes in the tub?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't, makes it easier for me to tease you." You blushed at that and as if he knew, "you look beautiful when you blush cariño, El rojo es definitivamente tu color (red is definitely your color)."

"Come home soon vada," your voice showing off the burning blush you have.

"I will cariño, bye."

He hung up and you smiled as you read the note again.  _ **How did I get so lucky? How did I bag Nevada Ramirez?**_ You stretched out the best you could in the tub, letting the water lull you as your music kept you awake. After a while you stepped out and toweled off, slowly going about getting dressed then stopping....  _ **I could surprise him? Vada never could say no to me in lingerie.**_

You gave a small evil smile before waddling to the closet to look through.

After really digging, you found one that would still fit. It was a red teddy he got you soon after the first time you two had sex. You tugged it on, adjusting the red lace holding your chest in, the small straps almost hanging off your shoulders. The red lace underwear had flaps of lace frills, from the waist down it was loose hanging and split to allow your belly to stick out. You tugged on a pair of lace stockings, adjusting them on your upper thigh.  _ **If this doesn't work, nothing will.**_

You waited a hour like that, laying in bed watching TV. You combed your hair out and curled it a little, pet on red lipstick while you waited too. You had just switched over to a show about babies when you heard the door faintly.

"Cariño, I'm home." He called as you heard his feet heavy on the floor leading him to the room.

"In here vada." You smirked and sat up.

One leg curled under you, one hanging off the bed as you leaned forward just a little with your arms smashing your chest just a little. The shoulder straps were hanging and the split down the front opened up to show off your bump perfectly.... You even gave a small smirk to highlight your lips as you watched the door open. He steps in, slowly turning to see you before he goes speechless.

"Cariño, are you ready for part two of y....." His eyes went wide but his pupils took over, his beautiful green eyes suffacated by the black mass.

"Hi papi." You leaned in more as he watched you carefully.

"Cariño, what is this?"

"Hopefully sssssss..." You shifted a little, trying to gain the courage to say it, "sex."

"(Y/n)..."

You weren't ready for rejection after all of this, it was going to kill you. It would make you feel horrible, vada didn't want you because you were pregnant. You started to tear up and he dropped down beside you and kissed your head.

"(Y/n), you ruined the surprise." He smirked as he wiped your tears, "or made it better... I haven't decided yet."

His eyes wondered over you before he pushed your hair back from your face. He kissed you slowly, smoothly, slowly leaning you back. He stayed up and looked you over better, laying out below him so perfectly. He traced the lace lining that slowly slid down your belly, a small kiss to your belly before leaning to your lips again. He rubbed your belly and deepened the kiss, pulling back a fraction of an inch.

"You are beautiful cariño, muy, muy, muy Hermosa (very very very beautiful.)" He stroked your belly and tugged the small straps down your arms before tipping his head to kiss your neck, "tell me if you want this to stop... It's all about your comfort."

You nod and he slowly pulled the lace down exposing your chest, he kissed down slowly to your swollen chest. Gentle nips and plump kisses soothing immediately afterwards as he slowly pulled the lace further down. Your eyes closed as you gasped, feeling him place there firm kisses on your belly before lifting your hips just enough to pull the lace teddy down your legs. He raised his hands to rub your sides, slowly trailing down to remove your underwear as well. He pulled them softly down your legs before lifting up your left to tuck over his shoulder.

"Vada..." You gasped as he brushed his nose through,finding the wetness he expected. 

His tongue darted out to taste you, then push in as you fought against the urge to squeeze his head. He pulled his tongue in and kissed his way up to the edge of your lips, watching you squirm. You felt your back raise and he pulled back, your whimper telling him he was doing good. 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada smoothly stroked your leg as he dropped it, his lips seeking yours before your tongues danced for a long minute. He hummed against your lips, slowly standing up and breaking contact. You reached up and he took your hand in his before using the other to undress. He kissed each knuckle before letting go of your hand to remove his jacket and shirt, his pants only seconds behind. His gold chain hit the small light in the room and reflected on you as yours sat perfectly around your glowing skin. He lowered down over you, kissing your forehead before dropping to steal your lips. The crosses touched and dinged softly as he pushed for a more passionate kiss, not that you were fighting it.  

"Vada, more."

He smiled against your lips, "as you wish."

Vada pulled back, a swift hand pushing his underwear off and lining up against you. He locked eyes with you as he slowly pushed in, inch by inch, he watched your body struggle to take more. Your hips rolled and he bit his lip to keep his thrust painfully slow. You squirmed and managed to grab his hips and pull him in, the last few inches slamming in much deeper then she's had in months. He withdrew half way and dropped his hips on the next push. You were tighter then he remembered, strange enough with all the reading about how your body is slowly stretching to prepare for the babies. The slow build he wanted was quickly tossed out the window, he felt like we was going to cum way to soon. 

 _ **I feel like a teenager having my first time again.... Actually I'm pretty sure I've lasted longer than this. Oh**_ , _**Dios mío, Cómo sigue siendo tan buena?(Oh dear god, how is she still so good?)**_

"Vada....Por favor estoy cerca ... No pares. (Please I'm close... Don't stop.)" You panted, "please papi!"

His lips turned up as he bit his lip and sped up. Holding back as long as possible, trying to time it with yours perfectly.  ** _Papi.... Papi.... Good just hearing her say it._** He leaned down to kiss you as he felt your body spasm.

"Say it cariño, who am I?"

"Paaaaaaapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" You screamed as it rushed over you.

His seed mixing with yours once again as he slow pulled out. He laid beside you and turned you on your side to face him, his lips kissing your sweat soaked hairline.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You sighed, curling into his side. He hummed softly and held you, smiling to your soaked hair.

"Te amo cariño."

"Te amo vada." You cooed and kissed his chest, "thank you.... I know you didn't like the idea."

"I don't know why.... This was a great idea." His eyes flickered.

You giggled, "papi liked it?" 

"Si, Mucho más (yes, very much so)."

You closed your eyes and drifted off, vada holding you all night and in your dreams.


	49. Not so good surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and vada have a scare

You are sixteen weeks pregnant, your bump as vada liked to refer to it to make you feel better, made it look like you are a watermelon whole. You had trouble getting up, and you were waddling bad. Why Nevada had decided to put you on early pregnancy leave, he also put you on home lockdown for the most part. As if you could waddle away without anyone noticing. Since your unplanned pregnancy leave, you had the girls stop by some. They would stop in whenever they could and chat, talk about new boyfriends and everything else. One longer visit due to a new boyfriend becoming ex boyfriend. But it was mostly the same. You, Dante and a big empty apartment. And while you loved your pup, he wasn't much of a conversationist. 

It was almost midnight, Nevada still wasn't home as per his usual lately. So you went back to bed and had Dante curl up with you. He laid on Nevada's side and you rested side ways to lay your head on him. You turned on the TV and was flipping through.

"What should we watch babe?"

You get a sputter Before Dante adjusted to lay across your lap as you sat against the head board. Sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon for you. You zoned out as you kept flipping through, your brain reminding you of why you got Dante in the first place.... You were lonely. You loved vada but he was always late to get home and you were lonely most the time... You frowned as you realized things were falling back to before. Not that it was bad back then, but you both had worked out a better relationship that seemed to be reverting to your dismay.

"Hey Dante," the pup rolled his eyes to look at you from his comfy spot as you petted him, "do you think daddy still likes me?"

He huffed.

"I know he loves me, and he loves the idea of being a father... But does he like me. Like when we first started dating and he would show me off even though I hated it or he would bring me flowers and gifts like crazy." You sighed, "I miss when he liked me.... Or even like like me."

Dante rolled over for you to rub his belly.

"I'm just crazy, I know... He loves me and that should be enough." you stroked his belly, "but I can't help but think of the worse. He's back to staying out late and barely calling or texting to say he's ok.... He wouldn't cheat on me would he? I mean I am fat and disgusting right now..... God please don't."

You whimpered as Dante rolled over and sat up to lick your face, stopping the tears from pouring down, "love you to baby."

He panted and nudged your hand, "you want to cuddle for a while? Keep mommy company as she goes insane."

You hold your belly as you feel a twitch.  _ **I thought it was too early to feel a baby kick?**_ You rub your belly, wincing in pain. You felt sick but couldn't move without a sharp pain. Dante curled up with you, licking you and whining as your eyes got heavy and you slumped down in the bed... Passing out.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada sat at a smoke filled club bar, hidden in the back room. He had just gotten done with a deal and was about to leave when a pretty little blonde sat beside him and leaned over to him as he looked over. He looked at her closely, definitely the type he would've had fun with before he met you.

"Ey sexy, up for some fun tonight?" She gave a pretty pout.

"No, taken." He lifted his hand to show the wedding ring.

"If there is anything I learned from this place, that..." She points at the ring "...means nothing in the club."

He smirked,  _ **same line I use to use,**_ before shaking his head, "no. It means something to me. I have a pregnant wife carrying three babies, Sería estúpido Renunciar a eso. (I would be stupid to give that up.)"

She leaned in, her chest pressing to my arm, "pregnant? Felicitaciones (Congratulations)... Probably not getting much sex then."

He scuffed, "Escucha, no te necesito (listen, I don't need you.) Try your luck on a different guy." 

He tossed down a few bills and stood up as she barely stopped from falling off her stool. He walked to the back door as Gabby followed him out. Javy was waiting in the SUV and Marco had a girl off around the corner like usual, a whistle causing him to cut the action short. Nevada shook his head at the young boy as he zipper his pants walking over. 

"Ey, is it really that hard to let a guy have some fun. Ella era un as en sus rodillas (She was a ace on her knees.)." Marco smirked as Gabby shoved him in the Escalade.

"Jefe(boss) says go, you go."

"Stay, have some fun." Nevada shrugged and waved them all off, "Diviertete. Me voy a casa a mi esposa.(enjoy yourself. I'm going home to my wife.)."

Marco smiled and ran back down the alley, javy looked at Gabby and Gabby motioned him to go before taking the driver's seat beside Nevada. He smirked, starting the short drive home before Nevada motioned him to stop Infront of a flower shop.

"It one a.m. boss... I doubt they're open." Gabby shrugged.

 "No, but they owe me a favor." He pulled his phone out and called, a minute later the door opened and out walked the man. 

He handed Nevada a small bundle of flowers, a beautiful mix of roses, carnations, gladiolus, buttercups and baby breath... One you had picked out before when you two had been out alone. The red lace tied it together and Nevada handed the man a fifty for his troubles. Gabby looked impressed but stayed quiet and drove him home, deciding he was better off sleeping then going back to the club. 

About five minutes later, Nevada was walking down the hall with the flowers in hand to his apartment. He opened the door to darkness, frowning at the fact you didn't wait up for him. He locked the door and walked down the hall to the bedroom, hearing a whimpering that sounded like the dog. Stepping in to find the TV on and you asleep with Dante. He watched Dante whimper and nudge your hand, causing it to rest on his head. Vada chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed to stroke your hair out of your face.

"Cariño, I'm home." He bent over to kiss your head when he noticed you didn't move. 

You usually squirm or giggle, even when asleep. He frowned and rubbed your cheek, still no movement.

"Cariño, you ok? (Y/n)?" He shook you a little and you didn't wake. 

He quickly pulled his phone, calling Jose and having him call gabby. He pulled the blankets off you and seen some blood on the sheets. He bit his lip and quickly pushed Dante to move as he grabbed a small bag of clean clothes. You were breathing, unconscious but breathing... The part he couldn't look away from was the blood. It wasn't heavy but it was visible. He tried to sit you up as Jose and Gabby ran in, helping to lift you up. Gabby carried you as Jose ran ahead to get the suv. Nevada felt his breathing stop and heart pound, watching you unconscious being carried to the car. He pulled you to his lap when he got in, kissing your head and rubbing your belly.

"It'll be fine, it'll be ok... Nadie me está dejando ... Nacido o no.(No one is leaving me... Unborn or not.)" He whispered in your ear, "Mi amor, despierta... despierta por favor despierta(my love, wake up...wake up please wake up.)"

You remain still, he kissed your hair softly and held back tears. The guys couldn't look, they knew the scene behind them and refused to look and fall apart like him. They pulled up and Gabby carried her in as Nevada rushed in behind him, being held back at the door he struggled to go back with you. They pushed him back and Jose pulled him to sit down... His mind was broken.

"Jefe (boss), who should we call? Who needs to be here?"

"Nevada, your sisters were in town... Deberíamos llamar a raf para redondearlos? ¿Traer a Val ya Dante?(Should we call raf to round them up? Just bring Val and Dante?)"

Jose shook his head and nodded to Gabby to make the call before sitting beside him, "Nevada, pull it together. (Y/n) needs you right now.... Those babies need you right now."

Nevada looked over and nodded, "I know...I know."

"Gabby is getting raf and your sisters here, can you do this?"

Nevada nodded, "I need a cigar, tell me the minute they come out."

Nevada got up and walked outside and lit up a cigar as he tried to regain some form of control.


	50. The waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada has to play the waiting game in the ER with his family.

Nevada stood outside with the cigar in hand. He had lit it and was staring at the lit tip. It took a moment before he actually touched it to his lips, then he quickly blow out a puff of smoke. His heart was erratic, stuttering and skipping beats as he tried to think of anything but you. But when it wasn't concerned for the babies, it was the photographic memory he had of you passed out bleeding. It was a living hell in his mind.

He noticed Gabby had gotten his sisters, the three running in to poor Jose that couldn't explain. He watched the nephews run in and raf slowly walking behind them with Gabby, obviously talking about what happened. He didn't try to stop them, to go to them, to even register them honestly... They weren't the comfort he needed. Mostly the stress he didn't needed unless Val and raf could rope everyone into being have. He knew he should go in but, that meant hearing that they didn't know yet what was wrong. They wouldn't until he was allowed back.... His beautiful wife all alone and obviously sick in someway. It killed him.

He put out his barely smoked cigar and tossed it, turning his attention back to inside. He slowly walked in, closing his eyes as he heard his sisters and the click of their heels.

"Is the babies ok?" Athena tugged his arm.

"Why were you outside while your wife and babies are god knows where?" Seleste asked.

Val shooed them back and put her hand on her brothers shoulder as he held in tears, "have they said anything?"

Dante tackled his legs, "no. Nothing since we brought her in."

"What happened?" She kept his eyes as he hugged dante back.

"I came home and found her passed out on the bed, bleeding down there." His voice was soft, trying to spare Dante the details.

"Hey, it'll be ok." She made him look at her, "she's strong, a true Ramirez.No te hubieras casado con ella si no lo hubiera hecho.(You wouldn't have married her if she wasn't.)"

Nevada nodded and kissed his nephews head, "I know... I know."

Val sent Dante to sit down and moved people away to make Nevada sit down by Jose. Jose had went through similar problems when his wife was pregnant, she had several ER visits and concerns with the baby. But in the end, he got a beautiful daughter and a happy wife. Nevada wanted the same, only he wanted three beautiful babies.

He was breathing normal, even though it felt like his lungs barely worked. His heart was steady, but the blood pumping through sounded like rhythmless pumping in his head. His mouth dry, lips chapped and almost breaking. He barely felt a thing, the worry wrecking his body beyond his understanding. He was numb, hearing everyone around him drumming fingers or whisper talking. He faintly recognized the glow of phones lit up around him and a set or two of feet pacing. He attempted to look at his phone,  _ **maybe business could distract me.**_ It lasted seconds before his eyes blurred and he put it away to wipe tears.

His sense suddenly jumped to over sensitive, his head working over time with the worst possible outcomes. He watched two nephews fight over a candy bar, his sisters whispering about baby things and thumbing through their phones... Raf paced the floor, clearly worried as Jose drummed his fingers on the chair. It was going on two hours without update... A nurse stepping out and gaining everyone's attention.

"Ramirez?"

Nevada stood as everyone looked over, "yes?"

"The doctors have stopped the bleeding. They are running a few tests and you can go back afterwards." The red head smiled.

"How long?" He looked hopeful as she shrugged.

"About a hour or so, just depends on how quick they can get the tests done."

She walked away as everyone frowned, Nevada breaking down.... Or more like snapping as everyone looked relieved.  _ **They didn't give good word? I can't see her? I don't know what's wrong? Why are they so happy?** _ A few of his men came in as He walked out with a 'i need a smoke.'.He made it out the door and around the corner where he lit up a cigar and sat down against the cool building. A young man walked out and stopped by him.

"Hey, can you spare a smoke?" Nevada glared up but started to reach for the lighter as the man added, "my wife just had my baby boy. I'm a dad."

Nevada handed him a cigar instead, "malza tov."

"Thanks," he lit it up, "this was our fifth try. We finally made it.... God it was worth all the pain after I finally held that little guy in my arms." 

Nevada watched the guy sit beside him, "what about you? Why you here?"

"My wife passed out and was bleeding, looked like a misca.... Mis....miscar..."

"It gets better. I know this sounds bad but, don't worry. Women can handle pregnancy, that's why God put them through it. When you finally get to see that kid, you'll forget about these nights like this." He puffed and blew it out as the guy did the same, "do you know what your having?"

"Two boys and a girl. Sixteen weeks." He smiled softly as the stranger did.

"Somebody hit the jackpot." He chuckled, "you must have one hell of a woman to carry triplets for you."

"I do... She is the best, I couldn't live without her." 

"Well, I better get back up there... Thanks for the cigar and" he smiled down at Nevada as he stood, "she'll be fine. In no time you'll be holding her again."

He walked away as Nevada smirked,  _ **I really am lucky. I really am.... If she's ok.**_ He huffed and blew out one more time, putting the cigar out and staying put. His feet didn't lift me up, he didn't walk back in... He just sat there. He looked around at the empty area, no one near by. They're ambulances just to the side and chaos from rushing people in, but it almost felt quiet to him. He bit his lip and held out his cross for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Lord, please let everything be ok. I can't lose any of them. Not (y/n), not the babies.... Please." He teared up, realizing that it has to have been two hours give or take since you went back, about a hour since the nurse checked in. "Sé que no he sido el mejor hombre. Estoy despreciable con las cosas que he hecho en el pasado.(I know I haven't been the greatest man. I'm down right despicable with the things I've done in the past.) But you gave me her, a beautiful woman that loves me. She's stronger then me, then anyone I met including mami... God rest her soul. I've never met anyone strong then (y/n), you can't take her from me."

He bit his lip and slowly got up, walking into the waiting room as only his Val looked over. Nevada stopped by the chairs, her hand tapping his softly as she nodded. He didn't want to sit down, didn't want to do anything really... He just wanted to hold you. As the same nurse walked back towards the group, his head snapped up and he turned to her.

"Mr. Ramirez, your wife is stable. I can take you back now but they only allow three guests."

His sisters started to stand and Val shook her head, "we'll give you a few minutes alone."

Athena and Seleste glared at Val, giving Nevada the chance to walk away. He followed her back through the small crowded hallways, to a smaller room in the back. Their you laid on a bed. Hair pulled back poorly, skin slightly white and for the first time in a while... You were actually sleeping. Good sleep wasn't easy for you lately, sadly it took a hospital visit to get it. He slowly kissed your forehead and fixed your hair. He ran a finger down your cheek as your eyes flickered open.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"vada...?" 

Your eyes were struggling to focus, as his lips turned up.

"Yes cariño."

"Where am I?" You took a deep breath and forced your eyes to work.

"Hospital, I came home and found you passed out and bleeding."

"Are the babies ok?" You bit your lip as he kissed your forehead.

"They haven't said. They should be in soon though." He brushed away a eyelash from your cheek and smiled, "Always so beautiful, even when your in a hospital bed with one of those horrible gowns."

You blushed a little and shifted.

"Eres absolutamente hermosa, sobre todo en rojo ... Maldita sea, amo esas mejillas carmesíes.(You are absolutely beautiful, especially in red... Damn I love those crimson cheeks.)" He purred softly as you gave a small giggle with your burning cheeks.

"Te amo vada."

"Te am cariño." He leaned down for a kiss before kiss your belly three times, "te amo hijos (kids)."

"How long have I been here?"

"About a hour and a half." He took my hand, "everyone is waiting outside."

"Everyone?"

"My sisters, the kids... My men. Gabby and Jose helped me get you here but the rest of them came without me asking. Or maybe it's to handle my sisters but they're waiting too."

You smiled softly as he sat on the edge of your bed, "so I was bleeding?" 

It came off just as concerned as he is, the smile hiding nothing, "yes, but not heavy. And I hope they would've said something sooner if you had...." 

Vada closed his eyes and for a moment, you could see his real age and not that darkened face of a drug lord with years pulled on. He looked more handsome then ever, as you reached up and ran your fingers against his stubble. He leaned into it, then his eyes opened and he turned to kiss your hand before you pulled it back.

"Everything will be ok." You smiled.

"I know."

The door opened and a doctor stepped in, she stopped and shut the door carefully as their attention turned to her, "Hi, I'm Dr. Mayze. I'm your doctor for this visit.... We ran a few tests but first I have a few questions.  Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes." You answered.

"And your about sixteen weeks along?"

You both nodded.

"Have you two recently had sex?" She said so casually you froze.

"A couple days ago." Vada answered and you looked concern.

"You didn't have restrictions about that?"

"None." He shrugged, "is that what caused this?"

"I believe so. It's common for pregnant women to bleed slightly after sex. The important part is that it stays moderately light, little pain and no sex during the discharge." She wrote something on the board, "when is your twos next doctor check up?"

"Friday." You looked up still slightly red cheeked.

"I would recommend strict bed rest for those three days and do bring this up at the appointment. Chances are you will be put on bed rest and might have restrictions on sex." She handed vada a pice of paper, "as for the passing out, probably stress related. You just need to calm down and limit your physical work. Stay in bed, sleep all day... Don't exercise. At the appointment your main doctor can properly set restrictions. We'll just hold you for about half a hour to make sure the bleeding is stopped or very remote before we discharge you."

"Thank you." You waited till she left to look at vada, "there goes my sex."

He chuckled and kissed your head, "hey, I would rather you be healthy then sex with you every night." 

"I know..." You sighed, "but it was good why it lasted."

He kissed you, "be happy, your healthy."

"I am... I am..... Do you want to tell your family so they will disperse and we can leave without your sisters coming home." I gave a shy smile 

He laughed, "right away cariño. Quiero estar sola con mi hermosa esposa. Sólo espera mientras duermes.(I want to be alone with my beautiful wife. Just hold you as you sleep.)"

You blushed as he went to shoo them, fulfilling his promise to you.


	51. Baby appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and vada go to the baby appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really short chapter... Sorry about that but I will try to make up for it next week.

It was Friday, the doctor appointment was here and you were freaking out. You spent the last few days on strict bed rest, as the doctor said and Nevada demanded. The only problem was a familiar one.... Lonelyness. When he wasn't there he left Jose or had him on call for you but you hated bugging him. Besides, would it be so bad if you actually had a girl helping you around the apartment.You wanted to talk to Nevada about getting a midwife or doula. Someone who can help and assist you, but also aid you Incase of a emergency. Why you were scared to ask, you don't know.

So on this morning, you wake up and find yourself alone in the bed. You frowned and sat up, struggling vastly. You manage to sit up, get your feet on the floor, and push up to stand without falling. You waddled to the bathroom, releasing your bladder as you were sure to have it full before you get to the doctor for the ultrasound. You massaged your belly and struggled to get up, a good five minutes before you managed to stand and waddle back to the bed were Nevada stood holding a tray.

"I was wondering where you went." He smiled and motioned me to sit down on the bed, "I made you breakfast."

"Love you vada." You smiled and sat down, "what's the special occasion?"

"I figured we should talk." He sat beside you and took a piece of bacon.

"What about?" You looked a little worried, he noticed and quickly kissed your head.

"It's not bad cariño." He smiled, "i think you just need some help around the apartment."

"What do you mean?" You were concerned which way he meant.

"Someone to help you around the apartment... Maybe someone to get groceries and do some cleaning. Just a little help for the moment." He smiled, "I thought you would like that... You did just take twenty minutes to use the restroom.... I could find you a Assistant."

"You mean a doula or a midwife?" You smiled, "they would assist me and help me through the pregnancy and birth."

"Ok. Would you like one?" He watched me nod.

"I was actually thinking about it... Triplets are making it hard to to anything really." He smiled and you giggled, "I could use the extra hand."

"Then we should do that. You tell me and I'll get her." He kissed your head, "now eat up. We have to leave in a hour for the doctor and raf doesn't want to wait to long."

"Raf? Aren't you driving again?"

"Not this time cariño. I'll ride in the back with you as raf drives, the guys while handle work for today." He kissed your head, "eat up babies."

You giggled and ate as vada picked out a outfit, he chose a sun dress and some slip on shoes. You frowned, but as he dugged, he found nothing. None of it fit properly, so you took the dress and slipped it on before pulling your hair back. He helped you up and out to the car. A small black town car was waiting out front, raf opened the door. Vada helped you in and sat with you, raf getting in and driving you to the doctor. The whole way there you groaned and adjusted the dress that didn't sit well around your belly. He slapped your hands after the hundredth time.

"You need some clothes carino." He hummed and smiled at your groan.

"No I don't. I'm not buying clothes that won't fit me after I have the kids." You huffed.

"You need to..."

"No." You turned away as he chuckled.

Raf pulled up by the doors and vada helped you out. He walked in and checked you in as you plopped down in a chair. He took the board, filled out most your info and returned it. He sat beside you as you picked at the dress again, he chuckled and smoothed the skirt.

"I will buy you clothes."

"Don't."

"I am going to." He smirked.

"No."

"Lo haré ... Sabes que lo haré.(I will do it... You know I will.)"

You sigh, defeat was eminent. He would end up buying you clothes, you would appreciate it, you just can't let him know you want him too. You pouted lightly, waiting for him to look over.

"Vada? Can you get me a water?"

He rolled his eyes and got up for your water.

The lady to your left laughed, "you two are a cute couple. Been married long?"

 _ **Does she not recogni.... Stop. We're not in the Hieghts, why would she recognize me or him.** _ You smiled and nodded, "a few months. Dating two years before."

"So this is your first too?" She smiled, "me and my guy had been trying forever. Then five months ago, we got this sweet little boy."

"Yeah, 17 weeks almost."

"Only 17? Your so big." She smiled.

"Triplets." You nodded, "two boys and a girl."

"Oh my! Girl you are my hero. One has me scared to death, I can't imagine three on my first round."

Vada came back and sat beside you, watching as you kissed him before taking the water.He kissed you, smiling as you rolled your eyes. 

"No me dé esa actitud ... El embarazo no debe hacerte una perra.(Don't give me that attitude... Pregnancy shouldn't make you a bitch.)" He smiled as your name was called. 

You attempt to stand, failing. He tugged you up and helped you back. Following behind you as you waddled back and sat on the table. It had only been a minute and you were already annoying Nevada with your fidgeting.

"It's only been a minute cariño."

"I know."

He sighed and stood in front if you, "I love you. I love the babies. I love our family..." He stroked back your hair from your face, "stop worrying. So what if you get bed rest...Tendrás ayuda(You'll have help.)"

"I know."

Before he could continue, the doctor knocked and he sat down as she stepped in, "hello, what are you in here for?"

"Check up. She passed out a few days ago and we wanted to check to make sure she is ok." Nevada watched you as she looked to you.

"Everything was ok at the ER?"

"Yes, the doctor suggested bed rest till after this appointment." You leaned forward, your nervousness evident.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

"ok well, let me do a small exam. We'll do a ultrasound and then I'll tell you my recommendation." She nodded and motioned you to lay back as Nevada watched you try to adjust as she placed the cold stethoscope on your chest.

She went through each thing, marking and telling us each reading as she went. Then she handed you a towel and had you adjust to a comfortable spot so she could start the ultrasound. He smiled as you leaned back, the towel over your legs and your dress pushed up to reveal your belly. He moved closer and sat beside you, holding your hand as she put the lube on your belly. 

 _**She looks beautiful, big belly and all..... I definitely have to buy her clothes. Not that she'll be going out much, she struggles to get up and walk.**_ He leaned forward and kissed your head as the doctor got the image on screen. She took a few shots and felt around. She had a smile,  _ **Must be good.**_ Before the end, she nodded and turned the screen.

"Everything looks good. Basically, your healthy, they're healthy, and everything looks good. Development seems on point and your body is adjusting well." She smiled as your eyes were locked on the screen and the babies.

"Is there anything else?" Nevada leaned towards the doc.

"I am ordering bed rest." As the doctor spoke, your eyes closed, "over exertion is very likely and I recommend a doula or midwife. I would suggest you stay mostly in bed, little work out and I will be moving to bi-weekly appointments to make sure your safe. Keep a close eye as you get further along, then it'll be weekly for sure. Sound fair?"

You nodded but still hadn't opened your eyes,  _ **Just breathe cariño. You're ok, you'll be fine.**_ I looked over and nodded.

"Thank you doctor."

"Go ahead and clean up, I'll just make sure your good on prenatals and then you can leave." She left the room.

He turned to his beautiful wife, wiping your belly off for you and fixing the dress. He took your hands and pulled you up gently to his chest. He kissed your head and whispered in your ear.

"You are beautiful cariño.Tu vientre redondo es increíble. Dudo que pueda caminar mejor si tuviera tu carga(You round belly is amazing. I doubt I could walk any better if I had your load.)" He chuckled softly as you finally looked at him.

"Thanks vada... I love you." You still looked distant.

"Mira (look), I know you hate the idea but bed rest isn't to bad. We hire some help and you whip her into shape so I know my baby is safe and happy..... We'll be fine. Lo promento (I promise)." He stroked your face, "please cariño,no te veas tan desagradable(don't look so grim)."

"I'm sorry,solo estoy preocupado(I'm just worried.). I read all about complications for me after birth with bed rest and seen the photos of post baby bumps after triplets.... If I go on bed rest early this'll be horrible." You sniffled.

"Stop that.Eres jodidamente hermosa y eso nunca cambiará.(You are fucking beautiful and that'll never change.) I will rub your belly with that lotion every night to keep the skin tight and massages your body wherever it hurts.... I'll even wait on you hand and foot, buy you clothes for the few occasions you leave the house and help you get ready.Cualquier cosa para ti cariño, solo te quiero feliz(Anything for you sweetheart, I just want you happy)." He smiled as you nodded against his tummy before he helped you up as the doctor walked in and released you.

You walked out with that same waddle and he held in a laugh as he helped you in the car. He stopped raf and whispered to him, "you got the bags in the back?"

"In the trunk. She'll be pleasently surprised when she sees everything you bought."

He chuckled and ducked in, you two cuddling as raf drove you two home. Pulling back up to the building after the long drive, vada helped you up and motioned raf to grab the rest once you were outside.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You had just gotten back into the apartment when you heard shuffling. You plopped on the couch and catch raf carrying in a few bags as vada brought you some water. 

"What are those?"

"A gift." He smiled but couldn't finish or elaborate as you pounced on him..... Metaphorically.

"I told you not to get me anything!" You tried to be angry as they both laughed.

"But that was after I got them. At least look before I return them." He handed you a bag, "Val would be sad if you threw them out without looking."

"Val?"

"Val, Dante, raf, Gabby, Jose..... Athena and Seleste picked a few. I picked a few." He handed you the bag, "por favor (please)?"

You pulled the bag and looked through it, a beautiful dress in red that showed your bump. A blue sweater and some sweats and PJs. The next bag had a few more dresses and the other two were mostly maternity shirts and a few pants. They were cute and beautiful and funny.... You kinda loved them. You looked up a little sad before he kissed the tears off your face.

"So how do you like the surprise?"

"I love them.... Everyone picked out some?"

"Si (yes)... I paid for it all but let's skip that for the moment." He kissed your hair, "I'm sorry you have to be on bed rest but it's for the best."

"I know.... Thank you.Ahora podemos ir a la cama?(Now can we go to bed?)?"

"Sure... Déjame mimarte tu vientre y podemos abrazarlo(Let me lotion your belly and we can cuddle.)" He pulled you up and helped you back to the bed.

_**I couldn't be happier.... I love you vada.** _


	52. Things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize just how much this are going to change during pregnancy and find out something new about Nevada.

Things can change, you know that, but the amount of changes that came from the last doctor appointment was making your life impossible. You were officially on bed rest, but the restrictions were the part that killed you. The doctor called it restricted bed rest for the moment, only requiring you to rest often. But since you had no job at the moment, you spent most of the day in bed watching TV. Your new assistant/midwife/doula, jesse, has helped you out of bed for a small walk around the apartment. But mainly it was for the restroom and to stretch my legs. She decided to get me on a somewhat schedule.

You were up when she got there about ten, since vada usually left by then. She made you some healthy breakfast that included little meat and a lot of greens.  ** _Its good for the baby... Horrible in taste but good for the baby._** That was followed by a small walk around the apartment before I was back in bed. I got to lounge for a while, watch TV, chat to her about baby care, online shop for the baby. Then around noon she helped me out to the kitchen to eat, usually a salad, and a trip to the bathroom before my bed rest came back. She taught me a few exercises to do in bed, won't effect the baby but will stop my body from falling asleep or losing blood flow before I shifted. Then after several more bathroom trips, she would help me to the kitchen for another bland dinner with a little more meat. Only a hour or two later vada came home or sent Jose over to relieve Jesse so I could enjoy my day.... And usually a very unhealthy snack before I went to bed. Vada wasn't afraid to wait till Jesse left before he had one of his men run over some treat he brought home for me because he knew I hated the food she made and he wanted to reward me.

It had already been two weeks of this, but vada managed to take a half day and he was taking you out for lunch and a good hearty dinner before he had business at a club to attend to... But you didn't want him to leave so soon. He didn't know it yet but, you were going out or he was finding a different equally talented girl that won't feed you a diet that makes you want to gag.

* * *

Today was the day, vada had left to run a errand and then he would be back to relieve Jesse. It was about eleven thirty when you got up and started to pick out clothes. She was trying to help you pick out a dress but you definitely wasn't feeling it. You pulled out black leggings, a flowy red cotton shirt with lace sleeves and just above the chest. You insisted on your zip up boots since you got new insoles in them. It was chilly out, a soft chilly hung In the air as the leaves started to change. You loved the fall and the fall outfits.... Jesse wasn't stopping you from you favorite time of the year, even if it was only September. You tugged your hair back into a lazy braid and almost jumped off the bed as vada walked in.

"Vada, how was work?" You kissed his cheek.

He kissed your forehead and softly rested his hand on your belly, "work was work. How's my cariño?"

"Excited, I can't wait to spend time with you." You hugged him as he handed Jesse her cash paycheck for the week.

She left quickly without a word and he helped you out to the Escalade and the few waiting men. Vada made sure you were comfortable before he motioned to move, Gabby and Jose smiling in the rear view mirror.

"Hola (y/n)." Jose nodded and Gabby did a small wave. 

"Thanks for the jail break." You smiled as vada shook his head.

"You act like your in prison."

"I am, I can't stand Jesse anymore."

He frowned, "why?"

"She makes me food that looks like something a vegan would eat, gives me very little to eat and strict portions... She nags me about the chocolate stash I had under the bed. Yes she's been very educating and I like the knowledge but she is starving me and only letting me out of bed for restroom breaks." You groan, "it's modified bed rest which is mostly restrictions and a lot of naps and she barely let's me nap."

They all chuckled, "she is just trying to keep you healthy for the pregnancy. Maria went to a diet like that when she was pregnant."

You frowned at Jose, "baked egg white omlet with spinach, okra, scallions, and kale. Served with a sausage party that was five percent meat and ninety-five percent kale and leafy greens..... No ketchup or milk. She says I need to do skim or one percent milk so she has been making me drink orange juice... I hate orange juice."

"That does sound disgusting." Jose looked back, "what about lunch or dinner?"

"Salads and things that haunts my dreams.... I never had artichoke before but she sure loves to cook it for me when I can't get Dante to eat it under the table for me."

"You sound like a child." Vada scuffed.

"I feel like I'm grounded... It sucks." You huffed and he kissed your head.

"Ok... We'll find a different one.Tal vez este puede ser un esclavo para ti y luego tengo que hacerte comer tus verduras (Maybe this one can be a slave to you and then I have to make you eat your veggies)." Vada hummed as you slapped him playfully.

"Thank you."

"I'll end it with Jesse then,No necesito que mi chica se sienta así.(I don't need my girl feeling like this.)" He brushed your bangs back, "I love you."

"Te am vada."

Nevada cuddled you close and talked about some of the business he needed taken care of while we were at lunch and dinner. Jose would go off with raf and Gabby would play guard and choffur to us. The restaurant came into view, vada pulling you out and walking you in as Gabby stayed a few tables away.

"So my love,qué mala decisión de comida vas a hacer?(what bad food decision are you going to make?)" 

You glared, "whatever sounds good."

He chuckled and ordered the drinks, ordering his usual as you ordered a little more. After deciding on two appetizers and a entree usually for two, the waiter left the table and vada couldn't hold in his chuckle.

"What?" You looked at him curiously.

"Your eating for four, eso es suficiente para diez.(that is enough for ten.)" He smirked as you flicked a little water from your glass at him.

"I'm sorry your babies have been starving and I decided to feed them."

 He reached his hand across the table to take yours, pulling it towards him and kissing it gently. You smiled at the gesture.

"So vada, where were you going tonight?" 

He raised a brow, "to the club for a small business meeting.Por qué preguntas?(Why do you ask?)"

"I don't want to have to go home so early,Estoy cansado de pasar todo mi tiempo en esa cama sin ti.(I'm tired of spending all my time in that bed without you.)"

You smiled as he rubbed your knuckles of the hand he still held, "if you do to much you'll get put on strict bed rest and never leave that bed cariño."

"It's a club vada, I'll be sitting on a couch or in a chair untill you decide to leave." You pouted a little, "por favor."

"Fine.Usted obtiene un pequeño sabor de la libertad y su disparo de su matrona y va a un club.(You get a small taste of freedom and your firing your midwife and going to a club.)" 

You chuckled and reached across to kiss him as the waiter brought you the food. Two appetizers on the table as you ate them up. Vada stole a little made a few comments about feeling sick from eating to fast. You brushed it off and went to work finishing each plate that was sat in front of you.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada smiled as he watched you, his own plate becoming less important as he watched how you somehow ate your body weight practically. Once you were finished, he paid and helped you up and out where you two walked to the park around the corner to sit and relax. He smiled at your waddle, helping you the whole way and kissing you the moment you sat down. He knew how much you loved the fall and you were bundled up enough so he decided to give you some much needed fresh air.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" He hummed in your ear as you leaned against him.

"I'm disgusting, I fucking waddle when I walk."

"It's cute."

"My stomach looks like I'm smuggling watermelons."

"It looks delicious." He shrugged as you chuckled.

"I get winded just standing and just ate a feast for ten."

"So i might starve but your still worth it. And I'll just help you work out tonight.... Only if you promise to tell me when you need to catch your breath."

He wasn't caving, he loved you being pregnant.

"My feet are swollen and I have the worse mood swings."

"I'll rub your feet and at least you keep it interesting for me."

"I have bad gas."

"Usaré una máscara de gas y nunca le dejaré cerca de una llama abierta(I'll wear a gas mask and never let you near a open flame.)"

"I have to pee ever five minutes and I'm lucky if only pee comes out."

"I'll never use the restroom at home so you can always get in and I won't look in the toilet afterwards."

"I drool worse then a hound dog."

"So I just carry napkins to wipe it up."

"I tend to vomit alot."

"I'll carry mouthwash to get rid of the taste."

"I leak when I laugh."

"I won't make you laugh unless your wearing a pad."

You were trying so hard to win this.... He was definitely going to make it hard.

"I have Haemorrhoids and can't take a shit."

"So I stay away from your ass,o conseguir una enfermera para darle un enema(or get a nurse to give you a enema)."

"My back aches."

"Te daré un masaje.(I'll give you a massage.)"

"varicose veins."

"It's fall going into winter, you won't be running around in your underwear or short shorts to worry about people seeing them.... And I can live with them. They will look beautiful on you."

"My breast are swollen and sore to the touch." You give one last try.

"I'll milk you and promise to be gentle." He smiled back and kissed your head, "Algo más?(anything else?)"

"Te amo vada."

"Te amo cariño."

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

After a while of just lounging in the park, vada walked you back to the SUV that Gabby had brought closer. He moved on to the next place, he took you to work and helped you to sit on the patio at his favorite table. Maria came over and asked how things were doing since vada's last stop in. A few co-workers came over to see how you were, a couple of the girls wanting to see the ultrasound photos. You could tell vada loved the attention as usual, but that smile he had as you almost had half the staff dooting on you was something else. 

"So how far along are you again?" One girl asked.

"19 weeks." You smiled.

"Not even half way through? We miss you around here girl." Another girl hugged you as you chuckled.

"It won't be that long." You insisted.

"Yeah, twins and triplets tend to have a high premature birth rate." The boy shrugged, "sister had twins."

Everyone chuckled and Maria waved them off so she could finish the talk with vada and me, "so, what has the doctor said?"

"High risk pregnancy, put her on modified bed rest and hopes she won't be on hospital bed rest till at least 32 weeks." Vada nodded, "basically guaranteed she would be looking at a lot of risks during pregnancy."

You gave a half smile, you never talked about this stuff with vada because he hated the reality of what the doctor said. Infact, the only time you seen him talk even close to this was with Val or Raf... Maybe Mateo. To see this interaction with Maria was a little surprising. It made you curious as to why he was so open with her.

"It'll be fine, she is a Ramirez after all." Maria gave you a hug and left you two to eat in peace.

You tried your hardest not to bother... To forget about your curiousity and enjoy. But your brain refused. You were making small chat and trying to enjoy the time together, you really were. So you moved on to the club and convincing him to let you go since you knew he was still on the fence.

"So vada, can I go to the club with you?"

He raised a brow surprised, "you want to go to the club? Are you feeling ok?" 

He reached across the table to feel your head as you glared, "yes I feel fine. I just don't want to go home so soon."

"And you would rather be in a loud packed club sitting on a couch while I talk business and you sip water?"

"You really meant it at lunch? Ok... You can come."

"Good, now I just have to change."

"Change? Why?"

"I'm not wearing this to a club. I'll stick out." You sounded slightly offended he questioned you.

"You already stick out cariño, three babies have you twice as big. (Not like putting on a skimpy dress will help that.)" He finished his drink as you were shooting daggers at him, "ok fine, we'll stop so you can change."

You smiled as he helped you up and left, hugging you close to his side. A quick stop at the apartment so he could help you change, a soft black dress that framed your belly. You two left for his business meeting and you broke the silence on the ride over.

"How did you know Maria?"

Everyone looked confused as to the random question then Vada answered, "we grew up together. At the restaurant actually. Our moms worked together."

He looked at you curiously, "you never told me that."

"I didn't see the use." He shrugged.

"Did you two use t..."

"Yes. When we were little. She was my first kiss and then we grew up and grew apart. She moved away had a exciting life and came back to reopen the restaurant.... And I found you and could care less about anyone else."

"So you got me a job with your ex girlfriend?"

"I didn't see a issue, we are just friends and I love you.Deje de preocuparse por ello, su pegado conmigo ahora .... Tengo tres niños allí diciendo que no se va pronto(Stop worrying about it, your stuck with me now.... I have three kids in there saying your not leaving anytime soon.)"

You gave a small smile and let it go for the moment, but your brain wouldn't listen. You went to the club and sat beside him on the couch as he talked business. Apparently the pregnant wife was even better then the hot girl hanging on him. He got a perfect deal and was on a high, deciding to leave early and let the guys enjoy themselves. Not that you minded because as usual, the club was hot and loud and giving you a headache while you were still stuck on Maria and vada being a item before. He walked you out and helped you in as Jose drove you guys home, he chatted with you about baby things. It became very evident that you weren't paying a lot of attention, and he wanted to fix that.

"On second thought, I don't want kids. I'm just going to throw you out on the street." He watched you nod.

"Yeah vada."

"Then I'm going to go back to Maria..."

Your head went up, "what?"

"You said you would let it go cariño."

You sighed, "I'm sorry it's just...just....Ustedes dos salieron y nunca me lo dijeron(You two dated and you never told me.)"

He rolled his eyes as the Escalade stopped, he motioned Jose out and looked at you.

"Cariño... We were eleven when we got together. Three years later she left me because I got into the business to help my family. Mami disapproved but lived with it while Maria couldn't. We stayed friends at that restaurant but outside of that she hated my guts. She moved away and did whatever the hell she did but decided to move back and reopen the restaurant." He sighed, "ella vino a mí para un préstamo y lo hice un negocio así que usted tenía un buen trabajo. Sin mencionar el dinero que es limpio para nuestra familia.(she came to me for a loan and I made it a business deal so you had a good job. Not to mention the money that is clean for our family.) I don't have feelings for her, I barely would put her on the level of my sisters since she knows me so well.... I love you though. Never doubted it from the moment I met you that you would be my wife."

You nodded feeling stupid but deciding to push your luck, "then can I ask some questions?"

"Sure, but let's get upstairs and get you resting." He pulled you out and helped you up and in the apartment.

He helped you to the bedroom and back on the bed even though you protested because the dress was uncomfortable. The only reply he gave was that 'it wouldn't be on for long' and then you figured out his game. He stripped down to his underwear and crawled over you on the bed.

"This is how it'll go, you ask a question and for everyone one I answer... You lose clothing. When your naked, the questions stop and I give you a night to remember. Then maybe during the cuddling, I might answer one last question. So that gives you five questions, one for each article of clothing."

You nodded and he motioned you to ask your first question.

"What milestones did you have with her? You already said she was your first kiss, was she anything else."

He slowly pulled your shoes off, "she was my first kiss and first time. Then a week later we broke up partially because I cheated the other half was because of the drug dealing."

 _ **Whoa, whoa, whoa.... First time? He fucking slept with her and didn't think I needed to know?**_ He was watching me close, obviously waiting for the next question or to be kicked off the bed.

"Did you love her?"

"I was a kid cariño, I didn't know what love was." He pulled your jacket off.

"Did you love her in the sense of what you thought was love?"

"Those are two separate questions and I guess yes.Aunque no sabía lo que era, dije esas palabras(Though I didn't know what it was I said those words.)" He pulled my dress off and took in my form laying on the bed almost horrified at these truths.

"How serious were you?"

He rolled his eyes and undid your bra carefully, he went to suck a nipple but you pushed him back.  _ **I want answers.**_

"For two dumb kids, yes we were."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I knew you would do this." He pulled off your underwear.

**_No, no, no, no... One last question. The big question.... You can't let him off without hearing this one...._ **

"do you still have feelings for her?" You squeaked out as he covered your mouth.

"No. Deal was five questions for your five articles of clothing.... Your out of clothes, you don't get anymore questions." He smirked.

_**How dare he chastise you right now! Is he fucking kidding? I have every right to ask more questions.** _

He kissed my forehead then down to my ear with small pecks leading to his hand where he pulled back with just enough time to force a kiss. You couldn't speak and was about to fight dirty to get your answer when he pulled back stared at you.

"I love you. No one else, you. Your my cariño, my wife, the mother of my unborn children.... Stop worrying about past things that mean nothing." He slipped his underwear off and slid into place, "relax.... I couldn't handle a second girl if I wanted to. You require all my attention."

 You wanted to be angry but you couldn't be, not only was Nevada initiating sex but he was acting like it was nothing. You were finally starting to believe it... Or rather forget it as he moved slowly. He withdrew and slipped back in, setting a soft rhythm as he bent down to kiss you and rubbed your belly. It was so tender, he was careful.... And then he rested his forehead to yours.

"Te amo cariño....Siempre y para siempre, sólo tú.(Always and forever, only you.)"

You smiled as he added a little more force, just to rock you up the bed as he kissed any inch of you he could. It felt like heaven, my heart pounding rapidly and for the first time since I got pregnant, you couldn't tell if it was from the pregnancy or from your husband. He was making you forget anything happening out side of the sex. By the time time he finished, you were half asleep. He pulled out and cuddled you up to him.

"None, I can't have feelings for anyone but you ever.Ahora deja de preocuparte.(Now stop fucking worrying.)"

You smiled and fell asleep, perfectly happy.


	53. Yes, no.... Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get new restrictions and a surprise new assistant.

It has been a week since your 'jail break' and vada kept his word. He fired jesse because she was 'to much' and he started his search. Also since your jail break, you had to see the doctor due to contractions. They were from the sex and you were put on much higher restrictions due to it. Sadly, sex was a no-no now and you were completely stuck in bed except for restroom use or else you could end up in the hospital on bed rest.

As the days went by, Jose was suppose to replace Jesse but this just made you both uncomfortable. Vada carved out time from business to interview people and reject all of them. I was too nasally and another had a attitude. He was going insane, not that you were doing any better. But Jose was needed for business and you put your foot down saying you were not letting a man help anymore. So at the last minute, Jose saved the day. In walked his wife Maria Anna, you were shocked to say the least.

"Hey Maria, are you my assistant today?"

"Yes I am, how you feeling girl?" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok right now but, the kids are rolling around or something... They are driving me crazy." 

She laughed, "have you felt a kick yet?"

"No, just rolling around like they're rough housing against my bladder." You laughed with her, "thanks for doing this. I'm just starting to feel really bad for your husband."

"He's a strong guy, if he can't handle a little hormones and slave treatment he married the wrong women. I promise I was worse then you sweetheart." She stood slowly, "have you ate?"

"No."

"Let me make something then." She started to walk out when you interrupted.

"Hey Maria... Please don't make any of the baby healthy food." You gave a soft smile and chuckled

"wouldn't dream of it." 

You smiled and watched her leave, getting comfy in your spot as you found something to watch. Some cop drama caught your eye over the news, you got interested in it as Maria brought your food in. She put a tray on your lap and turned towards the tv.

"Oh this is a good one, and the tall guy is cute." She earned a chuckle from you before she finished, "I got a small chicken sandwich with some veggies. And a bag of chips because your pregnant, you don't need a diet unless the doctor gives it."

You smiled and thanked her, "hey maria, why don't you come sit down?"

You patted the other side of the bed, the side you usually slept on. She took her seat, and got comfy beside you. You two sat watching TV and eating junk food, talking about the kids and how your pregnancy is going. By the time vada got home, Jose waited for his wife then walked back to their place down the hall. You waited till after they left to talk to vada.

"Hey vada, how's that search for a midwife going?"

He sat beside you and rubbed your belly, "no to good."

"Have you considered maybe asking Maria?" You smiled as he looked over.

"Maria."

"Maria Anna, Jose wife... She did a amazing job helping me today and she was fun to talk to."

"They have kids cariño, I doubt she would." He frowned but kissed your head.

"Their daughter has school but she could come over and hang out after school. They could get a little extra money and you could stop the interviews that you have called 'annoying.'." You hugged his waist, "pleeeeeaaaaaase."

"Dios, eres un gimoteador(God you are such a whiner.)" You glared at his words, "tell you what, she is helping through Friday so she has two more days. If she does good and you still like her... We could talk to them about it." You hugged him tight as he rolled his eyes and kissed your head, "deal?"

"Deal vada." He chuckled and cuddled up with you on the bed.

"So what did you girls do that has you so happy?" He asked and watched as you curled up tight to him.

"She fed me edible food... We watched TV and talked and she helped me when I needed it but mainly, her food was awesome. I need a few cooking lessons before the kids come if that's what kids usually eat." 

He laughed and you two started your usual nights. Cuddle up on the bed snacking and watching TV, usually his pick since you fell asleep on him before he turned the TV off. Tonight he picked soccer and you scuffed, his tongue tsking you immediately. You quieted down and let him have his silly sports, you'd just fall asleep quicker.

* * *

The next day Maria showed up and went right to work. She made a beautiful snack plate for you two and immediately you found a marathon of a cooking competition and went to town. Chatting about the show and everything else.

"Oh my God Kourtney is suck a bitch." You shook your spoon after taking your bite of pudding, "she needs to go home."

"I don't understand how she made it this far. Jason deserves the win." Maria chuckled as she answered a ding on her phone.

"Well it's commercial, I have to pee... Can I get some help?" You swung your legs off the bed carefully.

"Of course girl," she helped you up and into the bathroom, then she finished a text on her phone.

You noticed and decided to ask, "hey Maria...?"

"Girl you don't have to call me that all the time. You know that right?" She smirked and looked up.

"M, who you texting?" You smiled as you shook your head.

"My daughter. She's off school in ten minutes and I was seeing if she could go to my mom's."

"Why don't you bring her here? I'm sure vada will be fine with it."

"I don't want to impose..."

"It's fine really, your family." You stood up and she helped you wash your hands and get back to bed.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Trujillo will answer to me if he has a problem." She chuckled and nodded, "thanks."

Maria called her daughter and told her to come over. You were excited, you never met their daughter as far as you knew but Jose had told you so much about her. And only a half hour later, you perked up as Maria let her daughter in. The small girl rushed in and stopped by the bed where you were stuck.

"Hi." She waved 

"Hi." You waved back.

"Ariana, this is (y/n). (Y/n), this is my daughter." Maria motioned her over and you smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Ariana. What are you up to?"

"Hopefully watching TV." She smiled at her mom before she nodded and Ariana got on the bed beside you.

"Are you pregnant?" Ariana asked as her mom glared.

"Ariana."

"No it's fine." You stopped Maria, "I am. I'm having triplets."

"Triplets? Three babies."

"Yup. Three little babies kicking around in there." You chuckled as she leaned over and rest her ear against your belly.

"What are you doing?" Maria shook her head as Ariana replied, "I was trying to hear the baby."

You both laughed at her, "well if you hear them, let me know. They don't talk to me."

She rolled her eyes and watched her daughter, the little six year old asking questions about pregnancy and the babies. You answered what you could, Maria filling in where you stumbled. The three of you enjoying the night and you even helped with the homework. When the boys returned home, Jose took his family and ran off. Vada looked curiously at you as you practically had a glow.

"What?" You smiled.

"You really want Maria helping you?" 

"I love M and Ariana." You were cut off.

"M?"

"Yes, M... I want her to be my midwife or whatever." You kissed him, "jealous I gave her a nickname too?"

"Ok, Tomorrow we will talk to them." He brushed off the question as you poked his chest.

"Didn't answer my question."

"I don't have too." He replied and pushed your head down to his chest, "now go to sleep cariño."

"I don't want too."

"Hush little cariño, don't say a word... Papi voy a hacerte ir a dormir(gonna make you go to sleep)." He squeezed you tight till you stopped fighting and laughing.

Eventually you did fall asleep and the next day, you had Maria again. Then Ariana came over and you three had alot of fun till vada and Jose walked in. You watched vada ask them in to talk for a moment without Ariana... You were too giddy to hear the answer.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada sat beside you on the edge of the bed and waited till the door shut to look at the young couple before us. Jose looked confused and Maria was too. You nudged Nevada and he rolled his eyes.

"Maria, would you be interested in a job?" 

You rolled your eyes, "what he means is Maria, would you like to be my midwife/doula/assistant thing?"

Jose smirked and Maria laughed, "I would love to but I have Ariana."

"She can come here after school. The house could use a child's touch since we have three on the way." You reasoned.

"Your family, I don't want a stranger annoying my wife. Familia con la que puedo vivir (Family I can live with.)."

You slapped his shoulder, "not funny."

"Your serious? Quieres que María sea tu chica(You want Maria to be your girl?)" Jose looked at his wife.

"You would be payed for the work. Ariana is welcomed...Qué estás diciendo?(What do you say?)" Nevada asked and the room went silent.

"I mean... I would love too. We could use a little extra money so Ariana can go on that field trip." Maria shrugged, "what do you say baby?"

"Jefe (boss) wants you, he won't stop till you say yes." Jose smiled, "it's up to you."

"I'm in." Maria smiled and hugged you, "you really think you can deal with me all day?"

"Don't put me on a diet and yes." You kisses her cheek as she returned the simple gesture, "and of course Ariana is welcomed any time you are here."

They left to go home with their daughter as you leaned over and kissed Nevada. He smiled and pulled you close.  _ **Beautiful girl, gorgeous baby. I love it when you smile,I love you.**_ He hummed a little tune and pushed you back. He rubbed your belly and hummed a little song to it, the tune a melody from his childhood. He relaxed you and then went to talking to the baby.

"Your in good hands Niños. Maria is a pro... And your mommy is amazing. You three will never be in danger as long as those two are watching you."

He smiled when you rolled your eyes, "te amo cariño."

Once you replied back, he kept chatting to the kids. As you fell asleep, vada whispered to the kids and told them all kinds of stories about you two and his childhood... He took the time alone with them to tell them everything they needed to know about their mother. He swore we would never let them forget it.


	54. Baby prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get vada to focus on the babies.

You were 23 weeks pregnant, over half way through but still not close to what your doctor called the goal week. You and vada were given all the facts and the doctor gave you the earliest date you would want give birth on. Any earlier would put severe risk on the babies. You of course wanted 39 to 40 weeks but the doctor told you to just push for 32-34 weeks over all. At 32-34 weeks the only worry is lung maturity with might cause them to stay in the hospital a little longer but there are few risks besides that. 

Since you were on bed rest, you decided to work on your baby prep. With Maria's help you decide to pack a go bag and plan the baby shower/nursery. Having been through it before, she was very helpful with ideas.

"Ok, what do you have for the go bag?" She smiled and opened the large bag.

 "Three onesies, three caps, three blankets... I have a spare phone charger, some hard candy, the baby plan we made with the doctor, and a change of clothes for me. I have some other things they recommend but I don't know if it is really needed." 

You shrugged and she looked through and put the stuff back, "looks good, and honestly the things you listed are the most important. I'm just scared for Nevada when your water breaks, he's a little anxious and might get ahead of himself."

She pushed the bag off to the side, and moved up next to you in bed. You smiled and giggled at the thought as she got situated.

"Never thought about that... I mean it is triplets." You made a face and she shook her head.

"You have time, don't worry about it now." She pulled out the laptop you had and opened it up, "so baby shower."

"I haven't done anything and I'm scared to let his sisters do anything." You sighed, "Val would be fine but besides that it terrifies me."

"Then plan some yourself and have them follow your guide." Maria shrugged, "do you know what you need?"

"Yeah, well... Vada does because he has been putting way more time into it then me." You smiled, "he started window shopping online the other night and almost bought everything if I didn't stop him."

"I could see that." She chuckled, "did you pick a theme or anything?"

"For the nursery?"

"Yeah, everyone picks a theme to start with."

"Well we have two boys and a girl. We have two spare rooms to make into nurseries..."

She nudged you, "just make a one room nursery. When they get a little bigger, then split them."

"Ok... So a theme that's gender neutral." You start thinking, "I like the idea of like a storybook theme. Since I know vada is going to make our girl into a princess."

"Don't all fathers?" She chuckled, "ok so let's look at story book things and get ideas. Pick out what we want and put it on your registery. And mark the furniture for nevada to buy."

"Ok, how about that one?" You pointed out a closet organizer, "all twenty pieces of it."

"Don't forget the reading chair." She pointed it out and you moved it to the vada list.

"How about those cribs? The wood looks like tree bark." 

"Do you got room for all three?" She asked.

"Yeah, that takes up most the room but... I kinda like the round cribs too."

"Will these fit straight down the longest wall? Like one straight line." She frowned.

"No, I'd have to do a corner crib or something." You smiled, "what if I put the round crib in the corner for the princess and two rectangular ones for the boys. Have the corner set for them."

"That would give you more room." She nods, "with that closet organizer you should be good to go. Then it's mainly clothes and a lot of diapers."

"Sounds good to me." You chuckled and you two started looking through clothes and nursery decorations.

You two even picked out a paint color for the room. When Ariana got out of school, Maria made a snack and she joined you two in baby looking. She picked out a few stuff animals and cute clothes. By the time the guys got home, the girls ran off home or well Maria did and Jose carried Ariana.  _ **Every girl is their daddy's princess.**_ Nevada strips down to get comfortable before laying down and poking his nose into your business, obviously curious as to what you were doing on the lap top before you closed it.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

"what you doin cariño?"

"Nothing." You shrugged.

"Really." He grabbed the laptop before you could protest, opening it and smiling, "baby stuff."

"Me and M started looking at baby furniture."

"And?" He smiled at you, "I'm guessing you picked out some or got a idea."

You rolled your eyes and brought up the small list, "story book theme. Since the girl is going to be the princess no matter what to you, I found it fitting. See she gets a round crib and it has a canopy to make it all princess like and the boys have rectangular ones that sit on either side. I found a little book case in this amazing reading chair. This closet organizer is perfect for triplets and look at that sign... It's so cute."

He chuckled and kissed your head, "it is.... But what is that?"

You smiled and brought up the picture, "my idea for the nursery. I like these three colors and that design on the wall."

"This may be a surprise cariño," he hummed in your ear, "but I'm not Picasso."

"I know silly." You kissed his cheek, "I figure we can hire painters or something."

"You're getting carried away amor, your worst then me." He chuckled and started looking at everything closer, "ok... Maybe we should hire someone. I do like it."

You kissed him almost bruisingly as he chuckled and tried to pull back,  _ **How did I get lucky enough to have you? Your perfect cariño.**_ His lips pressed to your forehead, then he shut the laptop and put it aside.

"Let's get serious, have you came up with names?" You smiled at him.

"Annabella." 

"Ok we agreed on that. We need boy names and middle name vada." You pouted as he pulled you closer to have you cuddle against him, "What about Luna?"

"Eh." He sighed.

"Sofía, Luciana, or maybe Jasmin."

"I knew a Jasmin...Ella era una pequeña puta (She was a little whore.)" He kissed your head, "no."

"I liked Sofia."

"Not after I tell you what she did to me without asking." He bit his lip and you slapped his arm.

"Pregnant wife remember?" 

"(I'm sorry sweetheart), what about Abril?" He started to stroke your belly.

"Double A... Annabella Abril? Not so good." You groan, "wait... Maybe Zoe?"

"Zoe? Annabella Zoe Ramirez."

"Isn't it cute? Bella Zoe would be the most adorable nickname." You cooed, "tell me you hate it and I'll let it go."

"I can't, it's cute." He sighed, "my little princess Annabella Zoe Ramirez."

"Ok, boys." You smiled up, "I love Amell."

"Eh." He tipped his head, "not to bad. Suena bien(Sounds nice.)."

"Would it sound better in full respective? Like Amell Isai." You watched him ponder the name.

"Isai? Masculine but not to sure." He looked down at your belly, "what was that?"

You gave a funny look as he hummed like he was listening as he massaged your belly. He nodded and smiled before looking up at you.

"They say they like Zahi. I would give you Amell Zahi since the boys like it." 

"Zahi... Is that a Dominican Zach?" You gave a confused look as he chuckled.

"Sí. Una forma divertida de decirlo pero sí.(Yes. Funny way to put it but yes.)" He chuckled, "fine Zach"

"Yeah. Amell Zahi Ramirez." She nodded, "last one. Then I can incorporate names in the room."

He rolled his eyes, "querido Dios, vas a ser peor que yo con este vivero.(dear god, you are going to be worse than me with this nursery.)" 

You nodded, "keep going."

He shrugged, "I don't know.... Are we going with this A thing? All names start with a."

"We don't have to... Maybe we should do something different like kadyn."

He just gave a wierd look.

"Or not." I sighed, "ajax."

"Not naming the kid after soap." 

"Ok... Bruno."

"How about hell no." He sighed, "Felix?"

"What is he a cat?" You frowned, "I really did have a cat named Felix, so no."

"Grayson."

I shook my head.

"Jamison, Jax, Rhys?" A shake made him groan.

"Not so fun is it being turned down constantly." You raised a brow and he took a deep breath.

"Do we want it to be a A or not?"

"Probably not. I don't want to be that parent that has three kids with the same initial because I'm 'so original'." 

He chuckled, "there goes Arlo and Ares." 

"Ares would be great though, being your son he would be a awesome god of war." You smiled as he kissed your cheek.

"Maybe. What about Niko." You shook your head no, "ok, ludo."

"Nah." You tipped your head to the side to look at him, "I still like Nevada."

"Really?" He raised a brow.  ** _Nevada? She actually liked that name... She actually wanted to name one of them that._**

"Yeah. Little vada jr." You smiled fondly at the thought, "he could go by his middle name if need be but, I really do love that idea."

He gave a small smile before hiding his face in your hair,  "te amo cariño."

"Te am vada." You kissed him, "so is that a yes?"

"Nevada Ares Ramirez." He hummed as for the first time, you and vada felt a kick perfectly clear.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

His face lit up and he massaged the same spot and earned another kick. He looked so happy, so normal in that moment you forgot what you two were discussing. Then he looked up.

"I guess we have the names." He kissed you between each full name, "Annabella Zoe, Amell Zahi, Nevada Ares."

 "The royal three." You giggled as he shifted down to talk to your belly.

You started to drift off to sleep as you barely catch his words. Mostly about how beautiful you are and how amazing a mother you will be. He said something about how lucky those three are to have you, and then he actually called them by name as he switched in and out of Spanish talking like a teenage girl that just heard the juiciest gossip. He was on his stomach, feet dangling off the bed, hands by his head resting on your belly as he talked. You slipped under into sleep to his soft touches and gently voice. 


	55. I got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Maria start to do work on the nursery and vada keeps telling you to stop.

25 and a half weeks into pregnancy and you were getting a little antsy. Your doctor has lifted some restrictions as long as you limit yourself. So you have Maria to limit you when you get carried away, and you two started the nursery. It started with clearing the room out, which Maria did most the work. Next you two decided a little lunch out couldn't be too bad.She tossed you a beautiful long sleeve tunic legnth shirt and leggings. She helped you slip your shoes on, a pair of boots that zipped up since your ankles weren't swollen today. Then you two went out to eat and stopped by a store before you came home. With your paint choices being made, Maria took you to the next isle over to get painting supplies. Then you two went home and put everything in the room as Nevada got home.

"Hola cariño!" He called down the hall as you and Maria quietly raced to get you tucked into bed.

 "Hola vada!" You shouted as Maria tossed the blanket over your body so only your head stuck out.

Vada walked in the room and stopped, the scene looked awkward. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to remove his shoes, looking over.

"Cold?"

"What?" You looked down, "oh, yeah a little."

"Well I think I'll be going." Maria picked up her bag and vada raised his hand at her.

"Cariño, what are you up to?" He watched you shift.

"Noth..."

"Your up to something." He turned towards Maria, "what is it?"

"I'll let you two talk it out." She slipped by as he turned towards you, "cariño."

"We bought some stuff for the baby." You shrugged and the sheet dropped a little on the side.

He grabbed it and tugged the sheets to below your feet, "why are you dressed?"

"Because it's not nice to be naked in front of Maria." You blinked to play the innocent card.

"Try again."

"We went to lunch and bought some stuff for the baby... If it makes you feel better, she made me sit in a wheelchair in the store."

He glared, "why did you go out and buy stuff?"

"Because we wanted to work on the nursery..."

He Interrupted, "you don't need to worry about that. You pick stuff out, I buy it and build it. I got it. You don't." 

"Come on we just bought a fe...." 

"No. I got it." We shook his head, "el doctor levanta algunas restricciones y su intento de suicidarse(the doctor lifts a few restrictions and your trying to kill yourself.)"

"That's not fair." You tried as he rolled his eyes, "vada I can do some of it!"

"Ya can't paint, doc said it is toxic. You can't lift. You can't stand for long, you have to pee every six minutes.... You shouldn't leave the house." 

"I can help!" You fought the best you could only for him to shoot you down.

"I got it." He walked out of the room and you heard him looking at the nursery.

You stood up and tossed the clothes off to the side and tugged on a long shirt. Falling back on the bed softly, you covered back up and laid facing away from the door with the sheet almost over your head.  _ **fuck you too vada. I can too help! I'm not worthless damnit.... I don't need your attitude.**_

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada looked over the nursery, a few paint cans sat to the side along with a few bags of painting supplies. In the closet, there were a few things... A wood sign with nothing on it, what looked like all wood picture frames with no photos... He shrugged.  ** _Maybe it wasn't so bad... But she can't paint. The doc said so._** He shut the light off and walked back to the room to find you bundled and covered with the blanket. He sighed and changed for bed, slowly sliding in the bed and scooting close to you. You pulled away and he groaned.

"Cariño... Hey you in there?" He started to pull the sheets back and you tugged them tight so he couldn't get to you.

"Baby, hey come on... I'm sorr..." He tugged hard enough to pull the sheet from you and found you sniffling and puffy, tears rolling down your cheek, "(y/n), are you ok? I'm sorry.... I didn't mean... Cariño talk to me."

You wouldn't turn towards him, "baby.... Look at me." His voice went low and had a small calming soothing tone like when he truelly gets angry, "turn over."

You rolled over and slowly looked at him, a small fear creeping up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't over react. But you shouldn't be doing this stuff. It is harmful for you to be near fresh paint." 

You Interrupted, "unventilated. It needs to be well ventilated and I need breaks."

"Cariño, I love you. You know I do....No quiero que te hagan daño. No puedo conseguirte una nueva.(I don't want to you getting hurt. I can't get a new you.)" He sighed and wiped your cheeks, "let me help. Ok? I got it. Buy stuff online, pick stuff out... But let me do the work. Ok?"

"Ok." You nodded 

"Promise me you won't do any painting with Maria."

"I promise vada."

He kissed you, "love you cariño."

"Love you too vada."

You both laid down and cuddled up, a easy night till the morning light.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

Nevada left for work, something about being home earlier tonight. He shut the door and Maria came in, she pulled out a small bag from the other room and set up a little painting stand using the coffee table in the living room. You sat on the floor and started painting a small wooden sign with multiple arrows pointing different ways. Each arrow got a different color and a different place. Standing six feet tall, you laid it down and painted each one perfectly. Never Never land, 100 acre woods, Whoville, Narnia, Camelot, Wonderland, Atlantis, Oz and one arrow pointing down you marked rabbit hole. 

Next you started the bigger framed boards. You painted one gray and in pink wrote Annabella Zoe. Then you polk-a-doted it in white. The next two were grey with Amell Zahi on one and Nevada Ares on the other, both written in blue, polk-a-doted in white. You and Maria then went to work in the nursery with the tape to make out the design on the corner you decided the cribs would be in. You laid down the plastic drip cloth and set up everything to paint and pushed open the window and put your best fan in the door way to vent the room. You took a break for a late snack since you skipped lunch, then ordered pizza for supper. When Ariana got there, you had her help tape the trim of the room and moving a few heavier weights to hold the plastic still. By the time you heard the door, you told them bye and slipped into the bedroom to change. 

"Cariño? You in here." He opened the bedroom door to find you in a old white dress he hadn't seen since the early dates with you.

"Yeah vada, pizza on the counter for dinner then I have a surprise for you." You pulled him to the kitchen, "but you'll need to change for the surprise."

"Ok," he looked quizzical but went with it, "let's eat."

The whole dinner he asked what you had planned and you refused to tell him. He ate quick and you told him to change into old clothes. He did as told but kept asking questions.  _ **God, no wonder I don't surprise him often. He's a complete control freak.**_ You waited till he came out changed to open the spare room being renovated. He stepped in and froze. In the closet sat the signs you painted and his eyes traced the pattern taped on the wall, carefully done squares.

"What's this?"

"Since you made me promise I wouldn't paint the room with Maria, I thought we could do it together instead." You smiled, "I have everything prepped and before you say no, I have the fan prepped and window open with window fan blowing out.... Its well ventilated."

"You and Maria did all this so we could paint the room together? What happened to getting painters?"

"I want to spend time with my vada, I want to do some work on the nursery besides just picking stuff out and mainly... I need to do something and not sit in bed all day until the doctors says I'm screwed." You took his hand, "so...?"

"Ok. But if you get even the littlest sick...." You finished with him, "we stop."

You chuckled, "I know vada, that's why we can space it out over a few nights so we can make sure I'm ok... And we can get the paint just right."

"Ok," he smiled and opened a can of the gray paint, "grab two brushes and I'll pour the paint."

You two started painting all the walls except the squares grey. Halfway through you ran the roller up his back and he flicked some gray all over your front. He opened the blue and you painted every other square and a little of his hair. The pink went in the other squares and he also took some pink to the back of his shirt. His revenge came in kissing you and putting his paint cover hands on your ass. It wasn't long until you both gave up painting and just started making out as he kinda carried you back to the bed. Needless to say when you woke up in the morning, you had to shower with vada's help and change the sheets before Maria got there. Though it was fun watching vada work a washing machine, even as you told him how to. This did continue over the next few days until the room was painted completely.

 A few days later, the few things you ordered arrived and that night was close to the same. You sat close by Nevada as he insisted he could build the cribs and other small things. First came the normal cribs, after a lot of struggling he managed to get one together and fix the mistakes when doing the second one. Next came the round crib, which was the funniest to watch.

"Vada, I think the canopy poles go on the railing." You leaned over toward your frustrated husband only five minutes into building this night.

"I got it! This is the legs." He held up the small pole.

"No,eso son las piernas.(that's the legs.)"you point to his side, "that's the canopy pole that holds up the lace curtain."

"Por qué te deje comprar esto?(Why did I let you buy this?)" He shook his head, "it's missing a piece, I can't build it without that piece."

"Vada, can I help now?" You gave a shy smile and he rolled his eyes before handing you the pole, "and the two beside it?"

He handed over the other two and the round piece with a small point. You turned the poles around and slipped them in the correct holes so they would stay. Then you handed it back and kissed his cheek.

"Just breath. I don't like my vada stressed and grumpy."

"No estoy estresado ... o maldito gruñón(I'm not stressed.... Or fucking grumpy.)" He made a face on the last part. 

"You are, but I love you and I am trying to help... Ok?" You smiled and he sighed and kissed you.

"Ok." He sat a little straighter, "I got this."

"No we got it." You smiled as he nodded, "The big round bed piece, lay it upside down and _WE'LL_  put it together.... Together." 

You both put the legs in, you guilding them in the right spot as he pushed it in and screwed it in. He flipped it up and got the railing in before he helped you up so you both could lift the canopy in place and put the lace curtain on. He was so happy he couldn't wait to get all the cribs in there spot. He moved them in the right spot, lining them up with the wall. He stepped back and moved to hold you from behind as he looked at the miracle of a room, not even finished yet. His hand holding your belly as he rubbed it softly.

"Perfecto ... Los bebés les encantará.(Perfect... The babies will love it.)" He chuckled.

"I know."

You stared at the corner, the gray walls from the rest of the room was drawn to the corner with the cribs. Little checkered squares of blue and pink mixed with little gray squares. It was beautiful and hard to believe they had did this, all of it. He squeezed you tight to him.

"Voy a conseguir que los chicos pongan las placas de nombre mañana(I'll get the guys to put the name plates up tomorrow.)" He hummed in your ear, "we'll get it... I promise."

"I know... I love you."

"Love you too cariño... Now let's go to bed and continued this tomorrow." He slowly pulled you back to your bedroom, "it'll be perfect. igual que tú (just like you)."


	56. Can we not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada's sisters set up a baby shower and you aren't to sure about it.

27 weeks along and you were feeling it. Luckily, the nursery was finished. Every once in a while, you liked to stand in the door way and looked at what you and vada accomplished alone. It made you feel proud and hopeful, hopeful that you and vada could be happy. You doubt he would ever leave this job until someone could take over his spot, but no one is like vada. There is only one Nevada Ramirez, trujillo of the hieghts. Yet sometimes, sometimes you imagine what it would be like to move away on a moment's notice and have Nevada and not Trujillo. Sometimes you imagined changing names and giving your kids a fresh start free of this troubling life... To give vada a normal life. But these were dreams, you never could leave here while vada is like he is. But I couldn't hurt to wonder, could it?

It was a chilly day in the Hieghts and the fall wasn't being gentle to the city. Why the colors were beautiful, the wind wasn't. Maria couldn't come over today because Ariana got sick and didn't go to school. Nevada was driving himself insane about making sure everything is in good standing so when the babies come he could have a few days to relax with you before jumping back in to straighten the world that would be knocked off balance due to his absence. Val was subbing today and you were happy knowing Dante would be over tonight. But this day just seemed to start bad, you doubt it would actually end well.

Val sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled, "the nursery is beautiful. Looks like something out of a movie."

"Well I did pick everything and make vada do what he wouldn't let me do." You sighed, "now we just need supplies and the strength to make it through raising triplets."

"You'll be a great mom (y/n), don't worry. And my brother believe it or not had been thinking about a family since way before he met you, that's why he takes Dante so much. I tease him it's practice." She chuckled.

"You two really are close... I still don't see how you guys have those sisters but I see you two." You smiled and rubbed your belly, "I never knew what it felt like to be a ball until I had three kids kicking me from the inside."

"Wait till they run all over the place and get into trouble. Then you'll wish they were still just kicking you." Val laughed with you, "you two will do good.Sé que mi hermano no aceptará menos(I know my brother won't except less.)"

She cooked you a simple lunch and you two talked about baby stuff, then she got a text. You didn't want to pry but, you caught some of the text and had a small heart attack.

"Please tell me that isn't Athena and Seleste." I frown.

"Sorry sis." She chuckled, "it's not that bad. They were just texting to say they are starting their flights in."

"They aren't staying here till I have the kids are they?" The worried look on your face made her chuckle.

"No, they are staying at a hotel in Manhattan because that was the farthest away Nevada could get them." She brushed my hair back, "but they did insist on throwing you a shower."

"Dios mio (dear god), please tell me your keeping it grounded."

"Yes. And yes I am having them focus on the baby needs and some clothes. It's hard sometimes but I'm trying."

"Thanks sis." She gave you a small hug before going to get the door and before you knew it Dante tackled you in bed.

"Hola tia." He gave me a hug and put his ear to my belly, "hola primose (hello cousins)."

"Hi Dante. The babies would say hi but..." They kicked by where his head was and he smiled up.

"I think they said hi Tia."

"Go start your homework, I'll check on you in a moment." Val motioned Dante out and he nodded.

The rest of the day was calm, Val cooked dinner and they ate with you and vada. It was an early super and you were surprised, u til you seen Vada hadn't changed yet. That's when he broke the news, tonight was the baby shower and his sisters didn't want to do a boring shower. He called it a surprise and took you back to the bedroom to hang while Dante went over to a friend's apartment for the night and Val changed. My first clue was the fact vada had you putting on a clingy dress that showed off your belly and enlarged breasts, luckily he didn't insist on heels. He fixed your hair and kissed you before handing you a little makeup.

"Where are we going?"

"Le prometí que no lo diría(I promised I wouldn't tell.)" He gave a annoyed smirk.

"It one of your clubs, isn't it?"

He didn't say or do anything, meaning you were right. You pouted and he closed his eyes.

"Can we not?"

"Cariño, my sisters put a lot into this.... And I invited some business partners that were checking on you. Knock both out at once." He smiled his sweet 'let me win smile. and you sighed.

"Under one condition." 

He nodded and gave a genuine smile at the progress, "name it."

"I don't want people touching me. I don't like strangers or people I don't know we'll touch me much less my tummy. It's creepy and will probably give me a panic attack." 

He nods and kissed your head, "whatever Trujillo's girl wants. Mi bella esposa obtiene todo lo que pide. Tendré a los hombres en alerta.(My beautiful wife gets anything she asks for. I'll have the men on alert.)"

"Ok... Now can you move so I can see the mirror?" You squeaked softly, "I need to do my makeup."

He kissed you again and walked out to check on Val getting ready in the guest bedroom. You just did mascara, a little eyeliner, and lipstick. He did a good job of pulling your upper layers of hair back so you just curled the tips a little and slowly stood up and waddled out to the living room pausing Infront of the full length mirror in the bedroom to take in the outfit.  _ **Club dresses can make great maternity dresses... Who knew? Maybe that's why I see those women on the streets pregnant in these clothes... Or they're hookers. I prefer to think the first though.**_ You waddled to the living room as Val and vada came out and smiled.

"You look good Mami." Val chuckled and got the door.

"Hermosa como siempre(Beautiful as always)." He smiled and helped you out to the waiting Escalade.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

As you pulled up to the club, vada helped you in to the VIP section where most the guest were. You recognized very few, but then he pointed out your girls to the side.

"I made sure you had someone here," he winked at you and helped you sit down as they came over.

He smiled as he sat beside you, you practically jumped to hug them... You know if you could've jumped up. They had a big group hug then you leaned back against his arm.

"Oh my God, you are so big!" Willow leaned down and rubbed your belly softly.

"I would call you a beached whale but you look to good for that." Amy chuckled.

"I'm a little surprised you can still walk... Well waddle." Jace smiled as willow pulled back and glared.

"You carry triplets and see how easy that is." Willow smirked, "be nice."

You rolled your eyes and talked to them for a moment, then they said something about dancing and promised to check in. That's when everything got annoying. Business partners came and went, all trying to touch you before vada or one of the guys stopped them. After an hour, vada got up to take a call. He walked outside for a moment with Gabby.

 "Hola Mateo."

"Hola Nevada, sorry I couldn't make it." He started, "but I hear (y/n) is doing well."

"That she is,a terco para dejarme hacer todo el trabajo en el vivero(to stubborn to let me do all the work in the nursery.)"

"Smart women,ella sabe cómo mantenerte en línea(she knows how to keep you in line.)" 

"Cómo es el DR?(How is the DR?)" He pursed his lips to hide his smile.

"Sara is enjoying the sun right now, her surgery went well... She really wanted to see you two before but our schedules are a little full."

"I understand, go take care of your wife Mateo." Nevada smirked and right before he hung up he heard Mateo's reply.

"Mijo, I should be telling you that."

He pocketed the phone and slowly worked his way in to find you frowning. He was determined to fix it, whatever it was. He sat down beside you and caught your attention.

"Are you tired of the club? We can go if you want.... My sisters never thought of you when they planned this." He kissed your head, "or else people would've brought diapers and baby gifts."

"No vada, it's fine. I was just daydreaming." You kissed him, "no worry."

"What were you dreaming about?" He hummed in your ear.

"Nothing vada, just enjoy the party."

 _ **Why don't you want to tell me? What you hiding?**_ He hummed softly and let it go for maybe a minute and a guest leaving after a small chat. He picked up her hand and pulled her with him to the back room where they were alone.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing vada." You were interrupted.

"Cariño, por favor."

"I've just been thinking lately, about everything." You looked down, "three kids on the way and the danger of your job... I sometimes think that maybe it would be better if we left this all behind." 

He stopped and looked at you, "what?"

"Running away and starting fresh. Leaving this city behind... But it would never work. Doesn't stop me from dreaming or worrying."

"Cariño, you know my work.... Why now? Is it the babies?"

"Partially. Vada you will stay out till early morning working and be gone by noon. You gave me a body guard due to threats. You make enemies easily and Everytime I turn around, you are worrying about someone hurting me..... This won't change once we have kids."

"So I'm protective, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's the constant danger that's worrying me. I love you, I love these kids.... Sometimes I think maybe a normal life would be better." You reasoned.

"Do you want me to quit my job? To stop being trujillo?" 

"No vada, I'm not asking any of that. I'm just daydreaming, don't you ever daydream."

"Not like that."

"Can we not? Please let's just go back to the party." You started towards the door and he didn't move, "vada?"

"Go ahead, I just want to go home." He slowly walked out.

"Vada."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

He left and went to the Escalade, you broke down crying and stayed in the room whimpering. You knew it was hormones that you were blowing this out of proportion but you felt like you couldn't handle it. Sat in the back room whimpering until you fell asleep. The next thing you know, vada woke you up and was helping you out to the Escalade to go home. You had slept three hours in the back room, but for some reason, vada didn't look much different. The drive home was quiet and your were scared to brake the silence. You didn't want to fight with vada.

You went to bed and vada slept beside you facing away. You had a feeling this would get worse before better.


	57. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and vada hash out the real fight.

You laid in bed with your back to vada, trying to find the courage to say anything. It wasn't coming out though, not even close to making it to your lips. You wanted to fix it, to make it stop... The silence, the distance... It had only been a night but that was more then enough to make you crack.  You wanted your vada back. So you rolled over to face him, pressing your face to his chest. You felt his arms wrap around you but stop, his chest stilled and you just knew he was looking down at you.

"Vada?"

He gave a low hum, sounding almost annoyed.

"Can we talk?" You pushed.

"Can we not?" He replied with a whiny voice he uses to mimick people.

"Please?"

"Ok what."

You looked up and he was definitely staring at you, "about last night... Our argument."

"Ok that's enough." He let go and pushed off the bed, walking for the door he stopped a moment as if he was going to say something.

He didn't. He left. You laid their crying, worried about your new marriage and three kids.  ** _What have you done?_** You sniffled and slowly managed to get up and waddle to the bathroom. You felt sick and dizzy... A panic attack hitting as you over stress about this fight.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada had left the room and went to the kitchen for coffee. As per his usual routine since you got huge and couldn't get up without assistance, he made his own cup and was standing there trying to think about work but instead thought about you.  _ **Does she really want to leave all this behind? After everything we put into this home... Home.**_ He swallowed a sip and let that word sit in his mind. He couldn't leave this home you made him... Even if half of it he would've never bought if it weren't for you. The living room set you picked out, the bar stools and kitchen ware he never used before you moved in, the spare bedroom decor and bathroom shit you bought and put in... He might not have liked some of it but he wouldn't change it. If that stupid basket full of seashells and aquarium stones fell off the stand in the guest bathroom, he would clean up the mess and fix it before putting it back. He stared at the cookie jar on the counter in the corner, an apple. He never needed a cookie jar much less thought of one like that. But you bought it, you joked it was perfect because he loved apples and inside the giant apple was always a good treat he would love. It was stupid but he'd never throw it out or break it.  _ **You made this a home, why would you want to leave it?**_

As he finished the cup, he went to get dressed and found you weren't in bed. He frowned but continued on, finally stopping by the bathroom door and knocking.

"Cariño?" Because even when he's angry at her, he cares.

"Go away." You sniffled.

"Cariño, are you ok?"

"Don't worry about it Nevada."

That was the cue to do something, he knew her use of his name was a bad sign. He turned the handle and groaned at it being locked.

"Cariño unlock the door."

"Just go.... Don't you have collections or a business meeting?"

"La familia es primero(Family comes first)." He sighed and put his arm against there door by the nob, "last chance, open the door."

It was silent and he kept his word, one hard shove to the door and it opened up. Revealing a weeping you and he could tell by the small shake you were having a panic attack.

"Hey, hey, hey... Breathe. Listen to me, your my girl. Nothing happens to Trujillo's girl.Tu a Ramirez nada puede hacerte daño.(Your a Ramirez nothing can hurt you.)" He kneeled down in front of you, "I got you cariño. I always have you."

You nodded and did your best to tuck your head into his chest. He rubbed your back and tummy gently, making sure to not push you too far.

"Talk to me cariño, what's wrong?"

"I'm disgusting and a screw up." You whimpered.

He kissed your head, "no tu no. Por qué dirías esto?(no your not. Why would you say this?)"

"You don't want me, I ruin everything."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No. If this is about the disagreement, you've got it all wrong."

You sniffled and he kissed your head, "cariño, I was just confused as to why you would want to give up our home, our family... Our lives."

"I never said I did." You tried to steady your breathing, "I said sometimes I think about it. I never wanted to leave..." 

He cut you off, "You knew what I did when we started dating. You knew my job, my work hours.... You knew my hopes and dreams.No puedes decidir de repente hacer todo ese cambio.(You can't sudden decided to make all that change.)"

"I don't want it to!" You snapped as he pulled back, "sometimes I would like to no worry about some happening to you when your a few minutes late. I would love to know I have a father for my three babies and that he doesn't get shot or something. I would love a normal life, you working a normal job after we move to a new place with new names. To actually have you be there for the kids all the time but I would never leave our family. All our friends and this apartment... I couldn't do it. I'm sorry I daydream of this fantasy world but, sometimes it helps me."

He paused and looked over your face before kissing your head, "I could give you this fantasy life if you wanted."

You tipped your head as he smiled, "what?"

"I thought about from the first time I met you. Our first date and everyone after that. When I proposed, when we got married... Even when I found out about these three." He poked your belly lightly, "I considered going to the FBI and making a deal. Witness protection and new lives for us and I turn the drug world upside down... But then we would run for the rest of our lives. Hiding and hoping no one recognize us. I thought about just taking the money and running but we'd have to fake our deaths to make sure no one tracked us down. I thought of everything... I just couldn't do any of it, I could risk you."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You felt your heart flutter and squeezed him for dear life. You felt your babies kicking like crazy and he kissed you as he held your belly.

"Really?"

"You know I would do anything for you." He smiled, "trujillo doesn't disappoint his wife."

"I love you vada."

"Te am cariño." He kissed you, "feeling better?"

"A little." You winced, "no panic attack but I'm cramping."

"Cramping?" His face dropped and he immediately adjusted to feel your belly, "your 27 weeks, it can't be contractions."

"Better then the alternative vada." You frowned, "we need to go."

"Ok, ok, Espera estoy agarrando tu bolsa(hold on I'm grabbing your bag.)" He ran over by the bed and grabbed the go bag and stopped by the closet, "necesitas ropa?(do you need clothes?)"

"I don't want to go to the hospital in my robe." You growled, "hurry."

Vada ran back with his phone on speaker, "this dress good?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He stripped you down and slid the dress on with no bra and no underwear as he pulled you up.

"Hello?"

"Val hospital now,(y/n) está teniendo contracciones o calambres.(y/n) is having contractions or cramping.)" Vada forced out then stopped as you let out a loud whimper that slowly turned into a scream.

Your water broke and you were crying from the contractions.

"Ok, definitely contractions. Get our sisters and get over there." He hung up and pulled you up, "hang on cariño, raf was pulling the Escalade around.Javy estaba bajando toallas.(Javy was putting down towels.)"

I let out a small pained noise as I felt Gabby take my other arm to help me along.  ** _I'm not ready for this..._**


	58. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada finally becomes a dada

By the time they got you to the SUV you were growling and felt a overwhelming pain. No surprise that shortly after sitting you down, your water broke and Nevada was freaking out. Gabby was trying to drive while Jose was between calming you and his boss. At the moment though, you wished he would focus a little more on vada.

"Deep breaths, nice and steady." He smiled and looked at his boss squeezing your hand white, "it might work better if she squeezes your hand."

You were relieved to see the hospital sign and have a few nurses helping you in. The usual exchange happened, saying your in labor with triplets meant they were trying to move quick but they had their rules. They were taking vitals and asking questions while your brain was fried. Nevada wasn't going to me much help, you could tell from the way he was yelling at the poor nurse charged with getting the information.

"My wife is in labor with triplets!"

"I know that sir, we trying to get everything ready now. I need any information you can give me. Is it a high-risk pregnancy? Her blood pressure usually runs high? I need these details before we can perform a C-section...."

Your eyes went wide at that word. You hadn't exactly thought of a C-section being a possibility but what else could you do? Luckily your vada was more then vocal enough for both of you.

"What the hell do you mean C-section? Your not cutting my wife open."

"Sir she needs a emergency C-section or you could be risking the babies. How dilated is she?"

"What?!" He was frustrated and confused, leading to unreasonable yelling.

"Vada." You whimpered and pulled his attention, "I need you vada."

He took your hand and focused, kissing it gently as he stroked some hair from your face, "I'm right here cariño,Me quedo aquí contigo(I'm staying right here with you.)" 

You nod, softly as you closed your eyes and could only imagine the look he was giving the poor nurse now, "Your not cutting open my wife, the babies will be fine with a natural birth."

"Sir if they aren't ready for the vaginal birth, they could die in her womb without the C-section."

"No estás cortando a mi esposa abierta.(You are not cutting my wife open.)" He growled and the nurses didn't argue, rushing you back.

The men waited in the waiting room and Nevada ran back with you to the delivery room. After arguing for several minutes, he finally put on the scrubs so he could be with you. By then your great man was back to his normal self, telling the staff what to do like he knew. You were going insane, between the debilitating pain and your annoying husband... Then the moment came. 

"Ok it looks like we have one coming head first and your fully dilated." He took a deep breath, "now comes the hard stuff... Push."

You push and grit your teeth as Nevada was zoning out again.

"Ok your doing good, just breath and push on my mark." He asked as you took Nevada's hand and squeezed, "push."

You pushed as hard as you could, squeezing his hand white in the process and letting out a scream.... His focus returning.

"That's good, push again."

You pushed and you barely seen people rushing over, "good, good, keep going."

"Oh god!" You shout as the doctor said to push again.

 "That's it, almost here."  The doctor smiled and you barely seen him handed over the first baby.

"We have a boy. Now push again." 

You closed your eyes and let out another scream as you pushed. A nurse cleaned up the boy placed him in one of their carriers and put a bracelet on his little arm. He cried out as the next one came. 

"Almost there, just push a little more." 

Your eyes squeezed close as you heard, another soft cry. Then a pain shot up your back.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

A baby was just lifted up and started to cry as you let out a cry. His head whipped down to check on you. Tears falling down your face caused the doctor to change his plans.

"Clean the girl up, Mr. Ramirez you need to step out."

"I'm not leaving my wife." He quickly squeezed your hand as you let out another cry.

"Sir." The doctor didn't even finish as three male nurses dragged him out.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Nevada barked as they moved him out of the room forcing him to stand on the other side of the glass wall to watch his wife.

His heart stuttered, eyes wet as he struggled to watch from outside of the room. You were pale, sweating, screaming louder then he ever could remember. Several nurses blocking his view as watch them struggle.  _ **A boy and a girl.... A boy and a girl. What about our second boy?**_ He wanted to pound the glass, to tell them what to do but he had no idea what to do. He was stuck watching, waiting.... 

Next thing he knew, he seen a baby being lifted and quickly rushed out the door in one of the carriers. He tried to stop the girl, to grab his arm and find out what the hell was happening but two men quickly blocked him as he fought. Before he could do more then berate the man, a hand jolted him from his sentence.

"Where the hell are you taking my s..."

"Hermano, cálmate.(Brother calm down.)" Val tugged him back so they could move the baby without struggle, "deep breaths and focused on (y/n). She needs you right now. The doctors will explain later."

The door opened and the doctor motioned them in, Nevada grabbing your hand and kissing your head. Val stopped by the door as the nurses brought over the two healthy babies.

"Mr. And Mrs. Ramirez, your second son wasn't breathing well. With how early you are giving birth his lungs might be under developed. He is being rushed to the NICU in hopes they can get him breathing correctly. We'll inform you on his condition and when you can see him. Right now we'll let you see the other two before we need to take them for their check. Then you'll need to rest Mrs. Ramirez. Your body went through a lot and needs to re-cooperate from the stress."

He watched you nod and then two nurses brought over the babies swaddled in bright pink and a blue blankets. They placed the two newborns on their mothers chest and he watched you light up. He reached down and ran his finger down the boys softly fuzzed head with little bits of black hair. Then stroked the small girl's face. He started to pull his hand back but the little girl stretched her arm up out of the blanket and loosely grabs his pinkie finger, barely wrapping it half way around his fat finger.  _ **It really happened. I finally have a family... A beautiful wife, a lovely daughter, two boys. I have a family, my family.**_ His lips curled up and he slowly pulled it away as the nurses took them away. The doctor left as well as most the nurses. One stayed behind to clean up and to make sure you are comfortable as you slipped under. Taking the chance to breath, Val motioned me out the door and walked me back to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. My sisters sat waiting, (y/n)'s friends, my men... He watched as they all looked up.

"We have three babies." He smiled as they all lit up at the news, "two healthy and one in the NICU."

Everyone paused at that, he felt the hesitation and couldn't disagree. He couldn't sit out here and do nothing, so he went back to the room with you. He pulled a chair beside the bed and rested his head beside your arm. His eyes closing as he fell asleep with you.


	59. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nevada face an unimaginable issue.

You just woke up to a sleeping Nevada by your bed. His hand tight, holding yours as your eyes flickered opened up. A smile blessed your lips as you slowly tugged his hand till he got up groggy.

"Your awake,te sientes bien?(do you feel ok?)" He wiped his groggy eyes.

"Yeah vada... Has the doctor been in?"

"Not that I know of...Ni siquiera sé si la familia todavía está afuera(I don't even know if the family is still outside.)" He stretched and smiled softly, "you want me to check?"

"I would rather hear about our babies." You paused, "one was rushed to NICU."

"I know," he kissed your hand, "I'll find a doctor and text Val."

You nodded and licked your dry lips. Your throat was dry and lips cracked, it felt like years since you drank anything. 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada stepped out and walked to the nursing station as he texted Val.

> _**N:** Are you guys still waiting?_
> 
> **_V:_ ** _no. I took our sisters to my place for the night and your men were packing it in except Raf and Gabby. They were going to stay behind and switch out in the morning if they didn't hear from you._
> 
> _How is (y/n) and the babies?_
> 
> **_N:_ ** _(y/n) is good. Finding the doctor to find out the rest now._
> 
> **_V:_ ** _we'll visit you two later today._

He stepped up to the station and watched as the nurses rushed around. Not one coming up to him so he did what he did best, be distracting. He tapped his fingers on the counter before Knocking on the small glass piece. A nurse looked at him but didn't come over, so he did it again. This time he glared at her and smirked that perfectly evil smirk.

"Ey Mami, maybe you can help me. I want to talk to the doctor." 

"Sorry sir I...."

He quickly cut her off, "let's try this again, Quiero respuestas y lo quiero de un médico(I want answers and i want it from a doctor.)" 

"Sir I can't..."

"Dios Mio (Dear god), this isn't a yes no question. Get me the fucking doctor." He watched a male nurse start over only for the girl to stop him.

"What room?" She asked as she typed on a computer.

"Como si supiera(Like I fucking know)," he rolled his eyes, "(y/n) Ramirez. Just had triplets."

"Ok, it should only be a few minutes and I could have the doctor in."

He stood there watching them, she fidgeted and tried to work with his finger drumming again. It lasted less then a minute and she was walking to a room and pulling the doctor so that he would leave them alone. Nevada walked back to the room with the doctor a few feet behind. Turning in the door and sitting down beside the bed as the doctor walked up. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Ramirez, congratulations. You have a healthy baby boy and girl. But your second boy is a little more complicated. Since you are very premature it can cause issues. He had under developed lungs and struggled for air." He paused and Vada jumped in.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Your first two took breaths with no assistance. Their lungs were developed fully and able to sustain breathing, but your second boy took in a small breath and wasn't holding it well. We had to give him a shot to help boost his lungs and rush him to a incubator to keep him alive. As of right now, he is stable but he needs further assistance. I can send up a doctor from the NICU to discuss this matter and his current treatment."

"What about the other two?" You looked over timidly.

"I can have a nurse bring them over. They are well adjusted and can easily start being breast fed or bottle fed, a nurse can show you proper technique."

"But the other?" Nevada watched the doctor sigh, "I can arrange for you to be taken down to see him. The doctor on that floor will have to address those concerns."

They both nodded, you smiled and thanked him as the doctor left. Nevada looked over and sighed before speaking.

"Val and my sisters will visit later today. Raf and Gabby are outside waiting yet.... Do you want to see the kids?" 

"Yeah, the nurses probably also have paperwork now that I'm awake." You looked down, "are you worried about him too?"

"Don't be worried, he's a Ramirez... That makes him a fighter. And if he carries my name," he paused and curled his lips up, "there is no way he's giving up."

You smiled at that as a knock drew your attention, a little blonde nurse and a brunette walked in pushing two baskets. One with a pink blanket and one with a brilliant blue, both with green bracelets marked Ramirez. 

"Hi I'm Anna and this is Pica, we are your main nurses for the moment. We were going to introduce you to your babies and show you some basic techniques for holding and feeding." The blonde smiled, "and we have some paperwork to fill out."

"So first off, we need names. These two beauties and the handsome little boy downstairs." The brunette smiled as Nevada looked at his wife.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"yeah, we have that figured out." You smiled.

Pica carried over the pink bundle of joy and showed you how to hold her, "support her head and keep the blanket tight so she stays warm... Who is this beautiful girl?"

"Annabella Zoe Ramirez." You smiled and looked up at Nevada, "you want to hold her?"

He took her carefully and as pica tried to help him adjust, he argued. You sighed and shifted his arm, they both looked down as you just smiled. He wouldn't argue with you, the the nurse he could care less about. He held his beautiful girl and smiled as her tiny fingers attempted to surround his fat finger.

"And this guy?" Anna brought over the blue swaddled boy.

"Amell Zahi Ramirez." You smiled and held the sweet boy, smiling at his sleepy face.

"Perfect. Ok, were you interested in breastfeeding?" Pics asked you.

"What about our other son?" Nevada asked.

"Right now he is touch and go, if you would like to see him then you can do that paperwork with them down there." Anna tried to explain.

"We want the paperwork done now." He pushed and was about to argue when you spoke up.

"He is our son, he is alive... We want the birth certificate." You watched both nurses nod.

"Ok, it can't be finalized until the foot print but we can get it started. His name?" Anna prepared to write it down.

"Nevada Ares Ramirez." Nevada said for you, "spell it right."

You bit your lip to hide the laugh. If there was one thing you knew all to well about your husband, it was his stubbornness. As if the whole world will bend to his word and the impossible will happen. But the second part most people didn't know, he loved kids... He wanted kids of his own more than anything. His reputation might suggest otherwise with what happened a few years ago, but he loves kids. 

"A-r-e-s?"

He nodded.

"And Nevada like the state?"

He nods again and looks at the girl in his arms, "Bella,dulce angelito(sweet little angel.)"

The nurses looked a little scared but you shrugged it off, it was normal when people dealt with your Vada. They moved on to show you how to breastfeed and how to work a pump. They gave as much information as they could about formula usage as well before taking the babies back to sleep. A different blonde nurse came and wheeled you down to the NICU with vada following right behind to see your other son. They wheeled you to the room and left you two alone. Your little boy was in a plastic box with tubes going into the box and wires on him. You placed your hand on the side of the box and it almost looked like you were stroking his cheek.

"He looks just like his papa." You hummed as Nevada stood to the side smiling down at the boy.

"He'll need to, he needs to fight like me to get through this. He'll need mami's fight too." He rested a hand over him, "he'll make it though this."

He helped you up, and held you steady so you both could look at him. You traced small patterns on the lid and leaned into vada. His arm tightened around you as he stared down at the baby.

"Excuse me?" A lady walked in, "I'm Dr. Pritial, the lead doctor on your sons care."

We turned to look at her.

"I see you filled out the birth certificate, this must be Nevada Ares Ramirez." She walked over to look in the case, "would you like me to explain why he is here and not with your other babies?"

You nod, "please."

"It's called immature lungs, meaning the lungs are underdeveloped. This is most common in premature babies, mostly born before the 36th week. In your case, two babies were born in a relatively good shape and are breathing on their own easier. Your son here, he was probably fighting for nutrition for development and was losing the fight to the other two." She smiled, "Now the second part is apnea of prematurity. It is a fancy way of saying the lungs aren't working completely. I believe this is mixed apnea, part of it is his nervous system not relaying the message and part is his airway collapsing. He is on a special system to move it or his breathing and heart rate so we can make sure he stays safe, but their isn't a direct treatment at the moment."

"So he can't breath?" Vada frowned.

"Yes. The container is helping as well as the wires and tubes. This condition usually disappears around 40 or so weeks but in the cases were it doesn't, the baby will need medicine to function on their own."

"40 weeks?" You looked over at the little boy.

"From conception. Or when he would've been born if carried to full term."

"So he won't be leaving?" Vada looked down at the boy before you took his hand.

"No, we will be keeping him until he can breath without the machine and with little risk of collapsing airways. It will be probably 10 weeks on average, then if he shows good progress we will be able to decide on further treatment." She waited till we both looked at her, "most likely, in my experience, he will be home within three months. You may be required to give shots to assist his lung development but there is a chance he can grow out of this."

"So he is ok?" You asked and she nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Well play it by the day but he seems to be adjusting slowly." She smiled, "Maybe a little touch and go till he can be removed from the breathing tubes but I have high hopes."

She quickly gave a goodbye and went on to the other rooms so we could have privacy. It wasn't to much longer before vada pushed you back to your room for your lunch. You were asleep at the time of ordering so you were given the stander meal, much to vada's disgust. Lunch meat sandwich, cold soup, a watery lemonade and some crackers. You swore it was ok but after watching you take a bite he pulled the food away.

"Vada it's fine."

"It looks disgusting. Can't taste that good.Déjame arreglarlo, te mereces la comida de la realeza(Let me fix it, you deserve the food of royalty.)" He pulled out his phone and sent a text as he sat the tray way across the room.

"I'm fine with it. They picked this because it was best for post pregnancy."

"It's disgusting." He snipped, "I have better food coming."

You rolled your eyes and left it, only minutes past before Raf walked in the door and sat down a bag. He pulled two Styrofoam containers and handed one to Nevada and opened the one for me. Inside was spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. The other was his favorite dish, and you couldn't help but smile. 

"Ok, thank you vada." You kissed his cheek, "and thank you for bringing it Raf."

"De Nada(Your welcome.)" He smiled, "how the babies?"

"Two good, one complicated." You sighed and stuffed your face as Nevada promised to explain later.

After a hour, Val and everyone showed up. Dante ran in and tackled Nevada before hugging you. Val hugged you and Nevada as your wince from the small shrilling. Athena and Seleste came in asking to see the kids and talking over you about the cute outfits they brought for the three to wear. You frowned at hearing three and Nevada finally snapped at them.

"Lo siento madre(I'm sorry mother)," he whispered, "shut up! Deja que alguien más hable por una vez.(Let someone else talk for once.)"

They both stopped as Val giggled and Dante started to laugh before you covered his mouth. They stopped and let him speak, after all with a brother like Nevada.... They know to shut up and give him the last word.

"We have three babies, two healthy and soon to be released like my cariño... One needing help. Immature lungs." He looked at the faces looking down, "but we have two to bring home soon."

"Well we have two outfits for the cute babies then." Athena smiled as she pulled out a blue onesie that said 'my auntie is the coolest' and Seleste held up a 'auntie and bestie' in pink with a tutu.

"Or they could use what they packed." Val smiled and Nevada chuckled as the glares met them.

"Solo estábamos siendo amables(We were just being nice.)" Seleste rolled her eyes as you made a face.

"Just let them pick." Val started, "give us space." Nevada finished.

Not long after Val was going to take Seleste and Athena to see the kids, you went to bed and Dante hung out with his tio (uncle). The whole time you slept, your baby boy was on your mind.


	60. Foot out the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have mixed feelings about leaving the hospital.... And your body.

You were a week past the birth of your babies, and the doctor handed down what should've been good news. For the past week Nevada was stopping in around work, once or twice a day. He would always find time to take you down to see you baby Nevada, he would hold the other two. You caught him singing once or twice to them too. So when the doctor said you and the two were free to go, he was exstatic. You, you weren't as sure.

"Mrs. Ramirez, your two babies are well adjusted and I have great pleasure in telling you...you three are free to go." 

"Thanks." You blinked and breathed in softly as you tried to figure out why you weren't as happy as everyone else to leave this hospital.

 _ **Nevada... You don't want to leave him behind.**_ Your baby, you don't want to leave him. A small ping of regret for even thinking about it. The doctor left the room and nevad seen your none existent smile and frowned.

"What is it cariño?" He stroked your cheek.

"Nevada can't go home." You looked up, "me and Bella and Amell can, but not him."

"I know, I want him home too but... He isn't ready." Vada crouched in front of you, "we have three beds and prepped for three, but we're taking home two for now."

You still felt guilty and he could tell, "cariño, he's a fighter. He'll make it out of here soon enough."

"I know." You sniffled as he slowly helped you up to get dressed.

"Mi hijo es un luchador Al igual que yo ... No puedes contarlo todavía(My son is a fighter. Just like me... You can't count him out yet.)" He smiled as you finally cracked a smile, "there's my girl. Let's get you dressed so we can grab Amell and Bella and show them their new home."

You nod and slipped into the dress he pulled from the bag. Why you had lost a good 30 pounds after child birth, you were painfully aware your skin wasn't going to bounce back as well. You took a second while vada was packing up the care bag and grabbing the flowers you were brought to look at your tummy. Feeling like a 80 year old raisin, you pushed the skirt back down and sat in the wheelchair.

"Ready?" He kissed your head and pushed you down the hall to see the babies. 

They were ready to go and the nurses had put them in the clothes you picked out. You held them as you went to the outpatient door, the Escalade waiting with two car seats. As you got in, you noticed it wasn't the Escalade you were use to. Vada smiled and kissed your cheek after buckling the babies in.

"Different isn't it."

"Yeah vada, did you buy a new one?"

"Yes, for you." You looked at him confused, "we need a vehicle for us now that we have kids... Or well you need a vehicle. Congratulations."

"You didn't have to..."

"I did. Now just get in and let Gabby drive us home." He kissed you softly, "I have some business to attend to later and want to soak in this time we have right now."

 The drive home went quick, little traffic and the babies slept through the whole thing. You carried up Amell and Vada carried Bella, Gabby took up the bags. He left for his break while Vada and you got re-accustomed to your home. The babies were laid out in their cribs, Vada pulling you from the room because you couldn't stop staring at the empty crib. He helped you straighten up the place a little, going slow and he caught you looking at the nursery.

"Cariño, he'll be home with us in no time. Lo promento (I promise)." He cupped your cheek and kissed you, "ok, how about something else instead."

"Not right now." You brushed him off after the kiss, walking over to the couch.

"Really?Te quitan el sexo y me dan un empujón(You get cleared for sex and I get a shove?)" He frowned and crouched in front of you, "what's wrong?"

"Not in the mood." You lied.

"Después de varias semanas sin sexo?(After several weeks without sex?) Try again, I know you better." 

"It's nothing."

"It's something if you are acting like this. Is it Nevada? You know he'll be ok." He put his hand on my leg.

"It's really nothing." You wanted to drop it before he gave you the speech.

"Does it involve the pregnancy?" He watched and smiled at your small tell, "it's your belly isn't it?"

"Vada, can we not right now." You locked eyes and he kissed you.

"Your beautiful (y/n). Absolutely gorgeous. So what if your stomach is wrinkly and your not looking like the girl I first dated... Your my wife,el amor de mi vida(the love of my life)." He rubbed your cheek, "Lo sabes bien?(you know that right?)"

"Si."

"Let me see." He watched as I went wide eyed, "what?"

"Vada...."

"I love you no matter what, just show me." He watched you until you broke.

"Vada I'm disgusting and broken and I can't do this right now!" You closed your eyes and both waited for crying that never came.  _ **Close call.**_

"Cariño,nunca serás desagradable conmigo.(you'll never be disgusting to me.)" 

You nod, giving in to your sweet husband. He slowly pulled your dress up and over your head. You closed your eyes and refused to look at his face. Then you felt a hand, and soft kisses along your belly.

"Cariño, this'll go away.Ambos sabemos que lo hará.(We both know it will.)" 

Your eyes peeked open and he was looking at you as he kissed your wrinkly belly. You ran a hand through his hair and he chuckled.

"Te am vada." 

"Te amo cariño." He kissed you and pulled you close, "you carried my three babies, of course I love you." 

You kissed him again and he carried you to the bedroom, his lips parting from yours only to speak once. "It is much easier to carry you now."

You slapped his arm and he dropped you on the bed. His hands working to quickly pull your bra off and tossing the underwear over his shoulder. He was naked in less then a minute, leaning back so you could get a good view of him. You smiled and leaned forward to kiss him and drag him down. His legs nudged yours apart and he pushed in effortlessly. Your lips spread wide as you gasped at the feeling you missed dearly.

"Beautiful.He follado a muchas madres antes, pero eres la primera que me ha gustado.(I have fucked a lot of mother's before but your the first one I ever cared about.)." His lips curled up and you moaned.

Before he could give you a good session, a cry cracked out from the monitor. And you frowned as he stopped and slid out.

"I got it." He tossed on boxers and a shirt, "god forbid I finally have a peaceful moment with my wife."

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

He stood and walked to the nursery, seeing his baby girl crying as Amell wiggled trying to sleep around it. He quickly picked her up so the other wouldn't start, rocking her till the cry died down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... Beautiful Annabella." He kissed her head, "don't cry. Por favor don't cry.... Your way to pretty to cry."

He bounced her slightly and rocked her soothingly, " _Con la a, a,_  
_Daba daba da._  
_Yo tengo una muñeca hecha de cristal."_

He started singing and smiling as she reached up towards him. For the first time in a long time, he forgot about work and business and money.... He was focused solely on the little girl in his arms.

 _"Con la e, e_  
_Debe debe de._  
_Yo tengo una muñeca hecha de papel._  
_Con la i, i,_  
_Dibi dibi di._  
_Yo tengo una muñeca hecha de marfil._  
_Con la o, o,_  
_Dobo dobo do._  
_Yo tengo una muñeca hecha de algodón._  
_Con la u, u,_  
_Dubu dubu du._  
_¡Yo tengo una muñeca hecha igual que tú!"_

As he watched the sleepy girl yawn, she stretched slightly but when he laid her down, she was out like a light. He slowly walked back to the room to find you smiling softly and giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You singing to the babies." You smiled wider as he tossed his shirt off and climbed over you.

He pushed the boxers down and kissed you, "I will destroy the monitor. You don't need it."

He started to pick it up and throw it when you stopped him. You put it back down as you kissed him then wrapped your arms around his neck.

"No, you won't."

"Find, I'll settle for doing something to mommy that our sweet daughter will never do." He smirked and lifted your legs up.

You closed your eyes and he pushed in, watching your face for cues of when to thrust. He kissed your neck and rested his head against yours. His eyes closed as you hummed out a approval and he sped up slightly.

"Baby, oh god I missed this." You whimpered out and he smiled.

"Me too... Now cum for me cariño."

He felt you go and followed right with you. Laying there in complete silence aside from your two's breathing. Bodies glued with sweat, your heads touching and lips agape to force more air in.

"I can't believe it, we're finally home... With kids." He mumbled in you neck.

"Yeah... Minus one." You sighed and he pulled back just enough to repeat.

"He's a fighter. He will be coming home.... He's a Ramirez and we don't give up." 

You nodded and kissed him before he got up and showered before getting dressed. He left you with a kiss and a promise to be quick... And to see your son Tomorrow. Needless to say, you were good with that.


	61. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nevada find your new normal.

It had been a few days since you got home, needless to say it was hard adjusting. You were trying to get use to breastfeeding and comforting your babies as they cried. Changing diapers was easy so far but when Nevada was home, you almost died of laughter. He had trouble with everything, getting up in the middle of the night, changing diapers, bottle feeding. The only thing he did easy was get then to stop crying. But that was the best part, his singing or making faces, it was something you rarely saw and we're the only one that seen those sides of him.

In these few days, you both hired a nanny for when you both were out. Which lately was the daily visit to the hospital and your little guy. Everyday like clockwork, Nevada carved out thirty minutes to go with you. The men never minded and enjoyed your rare presences. Because why Nevada worked you rarely left the house. You were slowly starting to work your body back into shape, you didn't want people to see you until your stomach was a little tighter. Your favorite clothes didn't sit well and since your not pregnant you don't want to wear sweats everywhere. Most of your exercise has came from running around to take care of the babies. 

Today after vada left, you went to the kitchen and slowly started to clean. You planned on making a meal tonight for your dear husband but you didn't know if he would be home at a decent time. It killed you to rarely leave the house, but you didn't want to... You felt depressed and tried to stay to yourself. So as you cleaned, you turned on the TV and watched some cooking shows and ran to check on the babies once or twice. You barely heard your phone ring and almost missed it the second call through.

"Hello?"

"Cariño, you ok?" Vada asked.

"Yeah I was just cleaning and didn't get to the phone in time. What's up?" You moved to keep cleaning as he sighed. 

"Picking you up in ten, already called Mia and she'll be over in a few minutes." He paused, "we need to chat too."

"Ok?" You frowned, "should I be worried?" 

You bit your lip as he chuckled, "no mi amor, sin preocupaciones(my love, no worries)."

There was a soft pause, then he said "I love you." 

The call was done, you tossed the phone down and went to change. You tugged on a pair of tights and a nice long plaid shirt. You cleaned up well but didn't feel to great, it wasn't to good. You let Mia in but didn't wait long before running down to vada.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

"hey boss, how's (y/n)?" Jose looked over.

"Ok... She just doesn't like leaving the apartment really." 

"Really? Not even with her friends?Esas chicas la arrastrarían pateando y gritando. Son salvajes.(Those girls would drag her kicking and screaming. They are wild.)" Gabby smirked, "willow al menos, es seguro.(willow sure is at least.)"

He tipped his head to look at his driver as the other guys looked away, "really? Sabe (y / n)?(Does (y/n) know?)"

"I didn't say anything. Una noche de pie y todo.(One night stand and all.)" He shrugged.

"Pensé que había dicho que sus amigos estaban fuera de los límites.(I thought I said her friends were off limits.)"

"No one told them that." He smirked and we all laughed.

"Does she seem withdrawn?" Jose asked as the mood turned dark again.

"A little. Why?"

"Did the doctor ever talk about postpartum depression? Or were you so annoying they pushed you out jefe." 

"No. She's fine...Solo necesito dormir y algo de comida. Tal vez una vez que Nevada salga del hospital.(just need sleep and some food. Maybe once Nevada gets out of the hospital.)" He watched as the building came into view.

He texted you, and watched as Jose and the others got out. You came down and he moved to the back seat with you, holding you close as you drove to see the baby. It was quiet as usual, pulling up and walking in as Gabby waited outside. We went in and stood by the incubator. You reached down and drew a little pattern on the incubator lid, humming softly as you kiss his cheek.

"He does look just like his papa when you were born." You smiled.

"How would you know?"

"Val, careful when you anger a sister." You chuckled as he groaned, "it's a mini you."

"Sí, es una versión perfecta de mí.(Yes, he's a perfect version of me.)" He sighed, "wish he was home with us."

"I know, the empty crib is distracting and I hate to think of him all alone in there. No one with him." You tucked into his chest to hide your tears.

"Cariño, he's fine. Remember, he's a Ramirez." He squeezed you softly, "he'll be home soon enough."

He couldn't pull his eyes from the boy curled up in his little box.  ** _He'll be home soon enough... You know it. Just breath._** He slowly pulled up a seat and pushed you gently in it. Before he knew it, a text came in and he realized it had been almost an hour. He lifted you up and carried you out practically. As much as it pains him, he knew something wasn't right with you. He swore to talk to the doctor tomorrow because he sadly had more work to do.

As he helped you in, he paused and smiled slightly, "cariño, I have a big deal to make tonight. Why don't you put on one of those pretty dresses and join me? Mateo will be there and he is dying to see you again."

You looked over and shook your head, "pass. I just want to sleep right now."

He frowned but nodded, "maybe we can have him by next time he's in town. Have him bring Sara and we can have a simple meal in."

"Sure vada." You looked out the window and he felt like he was talking to that very window. 

He dropped you off at home and went back out to the meeting he had, knowing you would be fine...  Or well, hoping you would be.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

After being dropped at home you relieved Mia and went to making a small dinner for you. Not seeing the need to make any for vada because he'll be late, you ate up and went back to the nursery to watch them. You sat in the reading chair and listened to the mobile playing a soft lullaby above them. Dante came in and curled up dozing at your feet. Everyone slept but you, you haven't even been close to sleeping the past few days. Small naps but never more then thirty minutes.

You went to the bed with Dante and laid down but couldn't sleep, you waited on Nevada and hoped his warm body would  help. So around one, vada got home and came in to find you laying down watching TV.

"Cariño, what are you doing up?" He stripped down to change for bed.

"Couldn't sleep, need a warm body to sleep with." You stretched and reached for him.

"What about when I'm here? Por qué pierdes el sueño entonces?(Why do you lose sleep then?)"

You looked up, "I sleep."

"For maybe an hour before your moving again. Always running about doing something in the house... I found you crying for no reason the other day." He laid down.

"Vada I'm fine, just adjusting after having the kids." You sighed.

"You have been adjusting fo almost two weeks." He said with a slightly raised voice.

You slid back, not use to that tone from him. You hated hearing that tone in him, that wasn't the vada you knew and you didn't like seeing him... Well different.

"I didn't mean to snap." He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know." You took a deep breath and looked at him, "what were you trying to say?"

"Have you been feeling ok lately? Cariño, pareces apagado. Apenas durmiendo, corriendo, mirando constantemente a los niños ... qué es eso?(Darling you seem off. Barely sleeping, rushing about, constantly watching the kids...what is it?)" He wrapped his arms around you.

"I just hate not having the other one here too. It feels odd knowing you have three children and only two home where they need to be." You sniffled and tucked into him, "it'll pass."

"I hope so, te amo."

"Te amo."


	62. Feeling better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada goes behind your back to make you feel better.

It's been a few weeks, the babies are a month old and you weren't back to normal yet. You slowly worked yourself back little by little but it didn't feel real. You knew Nevada was worrying and you tried to act better around him but he was still seeing through it.

"Feeling better?" He asked and tipped his head, "cariño, you don't have to fake it for me."

 _ **Everytime...how can he tell so easily?**_ You started to give up, you felt useless. When Nevada wasn't home, no witnesses, you would cry and feel nothing really. You had no motivation and dodged your friends like the plague. You only left the apartment to see your baby still at the hospital and even then a few nurses noticed you were different. You faked sleeping but Nevada noticed and knowing you never left the apartment it was clear you didn't eat much even if he had someone drop off groceries. You seen it all happening but you didn't want to to believe it, you were happy and perfectly fine before the pregnancy... Now, now you were broken. You couldn't describe the feeling, it was just like when you were younger and had your anxiety episodes. The depression and withdraw from life... You felt hopeless.

You fed Annabella and Amell, then you went to the kitchen to eat only to stop at the fridge. You stared at it and decided to skip eating again. Sitting down you held your head as tears sparked at the corner of your eyes.  _ **Darkness my old friend, I haven't seen you since I don't know when.**_ you wiped your eyes and sucked in air before a wet breath escaped. Your vision was blurred and head pounding, you hadn't felt this panicky in years. You reached for your phone to call Nevada but you didn't want to press send. You couldn't let him see you like this when he already thinks something is wrong.  _ **Because something is wrong. You need help.... Am I worth the help?**_ Your heart racing as your body was shutting down, it happened so quick.

"Cariño?" It came through softly, then a lot more urgently, "cariño!"

"I-i-i-i-i c-c-can-n't br-br- brrrrreath." You squeaked.

"Hey, hey, hey, breath.... In and out. I know you can do this, in and out." His voice was velvety soft, that sweet voice you rarely hear him use, "for me now."

You breath in and out, Shakey but fully, "there we go, that's my girl. Now keep breathing.... Your safe."

_**Am I?** _

"Your safe,Your fine... This is just like before, and i am still here to talk you through. So hold your head up, your a Ramirez and Ramirez's don't coward away. no one can hurt us, not even ourselves. Don't let your brain fight against you."

"I am my own enemy vada, it's in my head."

"Yes, in your head. You can fix this, You can do this. Stay with me." he spoke smoothly, drawing you into comfort, "Who bosses Trujillo around?"

"I do." You whisper.

"Who?"

"I do." It came out a little more firm.

"Who?"

"I do." You said it softly and knew what came next.

"What was that?"

"I do!" You said loudly before remembering the babies sleeping, luckily they didn't sound off.

"That's my girl. My gorgeous Ramirez. You're strong and beautiful, you are stronger then this... I know it. You do too." He must've been pausing to hear your breathing, "what happened?"

"I don't know." You whisper and before you could focus, the door opened and slammed shut as Nevada fell to his knees and pulled you in.

"You're ok, you're ok...breath easy. I got you." He pulled you in tight as you tried to hide the small river rushing down your face, "what happened?"

"I don't know." You let the words out as your body quaked, "I don't know."

"Something happened? Did the babies do something or did you fall?.... What was it?" He kissed your head and hummed gently, "what Happened?"

"Nothing... Nothing happened." You trembled and twisted your hands tight in his shirt, holding on for dear life as you fell apart, "I feel nothing, empty, alone.... Only darkness."

"You're not alone. You have me, our family, your friends, the guys.... Our babies. Your never alone." He reasoned and pulled you closer to comfort you.

"Not like that," you pushed back softly so his eyes met yours, "I feel nothing... Nothing. Something is wrong with me." 

He squeezed you as tight as your eyelids we're, the rivers on your face only growing as he struggled to find words. The look he had, you never seen it before on him. Confusion and fear, it wasn't what you were use to seeing. He squeezed you tight and kissed your head.

"It's ok... It's ok.... We need to see a doctor." He tried to sound calm but the moment you flinched and pulled back, he reached quickly.

"No, no, no... I'm broken but not like that. I just need sleep. I haven't been sleeping....." Your lip trembled and your legs gave out sending you down on the floor faster then he could catch you, "why can't I sleep?"

"Hey, hey, hey... Breath," he picked you up and carried you to the bed, embracing you as he spoke, "we'll go see the doctor now. Get dressed and I'll call Mia over."

"Vada..."

"Now cariño." He kissed your head, "we need to go now. You need help."

 _ **I need help? I need help.... Why am I like this? Why is it so dark in my head?**_ I tugged on some clothes and sat on the edge of the bed as Nevada checked the babies in the nursery.  _ **Did he really think I would hurt them? Would I?.... Could I?**_ You felt sick at the thought and tried to focus on changing into clean clothes. The struggle to do so came in the form of doubt, you didn't want to see the doctor. You had a million excuses in your head, a million reasons why you shouldn't go. _**This will go away soon. I'll be better when Nevada comes home, i'm just stressing about my baby. The holidays are coming up, i'm worried about seeing his family. I'm trying to stress over losing the baby weight and fixing this raisin i call a stomach.**_ I was shaking and as Vada came back into the room, he carefully wrapped me in his arms.

"Breath, it's ok carino." he whispered in your ear, "you need a little help."

You pulled back and curled up with your knees by your face, "No vada, no doctor. I'm fine, i just need time."

"(y/n), listen... you are physically fine, just not mentally." he kissed your head, "Carino, it's time for something to get done about your anxiety."

"I'm fine." you shake your head.

"cariño, no puedes decirme que no te sientes mal.(darling, you can't tell me you aren't feeling sick.)" He stood up, "We need to do this."

You shook your head and burrowed in under the covers. he left the room and made a few calls as you cried and felt broken. **_Why am i like this? What is wrong with me?_** You felt the same panic attack, the overwhelming sense of dread filling you up. You wanted help, but you couldn't ask for it. You felt overwhelmed and was shutting down.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada pulled out the phone and call Jose, explaining what happened and Jose called a doctor. He sat out in the living room holding his phone and took a deep breath when a text finally came back.

> _**J:**_ She's on her way.

He smiled softly and looked down the hall towards your room.  _ **Im sorry carino, it's for the best.**_


	63. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada makes you get help.

You were a mess, a pile of tears and confusion on the bed. Nevada had went out to the other room and you felt a sense of dread. You wanted help, needed help... And you were refusing it because your damaged mind said so. You closed your eyes and wished everything better. Everything had to get better.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada sat on the couch waiting, knowing this next part wasn't what he really wanted. He didn't want to bring a stranger in their home and have her coax his wife out and into talking. It was just what he had to do.... He had to ask for help even if it kills him. A soft knock brought him to his feet, he opened the door and looked at the short brunette and and Jose. 

"Here you go jefe." Jose stepped aside and Nevada motioned her in.

"Gracias." Nevada nodded and he left.

Nevada turned to look at the doctor, obviously unsure about how this works. She smiled and looked just as nervous, but then again she was here to see a Drug Lord's wife with severe postpartum depression. He looked down the hall and bit his lip trying to find words.

"My wife is in the bedroom. She was curled up in a ball crying the last time I went in there." He dropped his head.

"Ok, can I ask you a few things first so I have a little background?" She motioned me to sit down and waited till he did, "how long ago was the birth?"

"A month ago."

"When did these symptoms start?"

"Right after." He looked up, "our son was having trouble holding air and breathing. He's still in the NI... What ever it's called."

"So there were multiples?"

"Is." He made sure she caught that, "Annabelle and Amell in the nursery and Nevada in the hospital."

"Triplets, Congratulations." She smiled, "good to see you corrected me. That shows me you really care about all of them."

He nodded, "I have three babies, that's not changing anytime soon."

"Describe your wife's behavior?"

"She isn't sleeping, always crying.... Stressing over little things and refusing to leave our home here except once a day to see our boy in the hospital." He stood and poured a glass of scotch, "do you...?"

"No thank you. What was your wife like before?" She paused, "before pregnancy then during."

"She was shy, quiet... Had anxiety attacks often and never fought about anything. The attacks went down and she opened up more the longer we were together." He took a sip, "the pregnancy, she was normal. A little stressed when she was put on bed rest. Had a hard time finding a good nurse or whatever you call it for her. Then a friend took the spot and helped her till she went into labor."

"How did labor happen?" He looked for a second confused, "I mean was she induced, stress, random contractions."

"Stress. We had a small fight and after making up she felt contractions."

"Ok, last question. Did you calm her anxiety attacks?"

"Yes. She would call or find me, I'd talk her down." He looked up, "just help her. I can't live without her."

 The lady smiled and nodded, walking back to the room. As she left his sight he let out a Shakey breath,  ** _Please work._**

* * *

**_you_ **

* * *

You heard a soft knock then you peeked to see a lady at the door as you blubbered.

"(Y/n), I'm Lindsay. Your husband asked me to come over." She walked in and shut the door softly, "I'm a doctor."

"No thank you... I'm fine." 

"If your fine, then why are you crying?" She stopped at the edge of the bed.

"Hormones." You squeaked and shifted back.

"I thinks that's part of this. Would you mind if I explained the rest?" She watched you carefully before you nodded and scooted back wrapped in all the blankets.

She motioned to the bed, asking to sit, and you nodded. She sat down, well posed and smiled politely. You tried to breath steady and failed as you waited to hear her evaluation or a comment about putting you on meds and a lot of therapy.... Because that worked so well when you were a kid. 

"I heard you just had triplets, that must've been traumatic." You shook your head no and she smiled, "even having a infant in the NICU?"

You froze and looked down,  _ **How much did he say? Does he want me committed? Did he want kids and nothing more from me?**_ I swallowed hard as she rested a hand on my well padded knee.

"I'm not here to do anything but listen if your willing to talk. I want to know how your feeling and maybe help you figure out this slump your in."

"I don't believe you." You looked up carefully, " that's what they all say then they call me crazy for having anxiety attacks and put .e on a lot of medicine till I'm so drugged up I can't think."

"So you've seen a shrink before?"

"Yeah, four. Because little eight year old me had panic attacks." You sighed, "the last one got me addicted when I was fifteen. Needless to say I'm not a fan of prescriptions now."

"What if, I promise no medicine unless you are willing? Fair?" 

You nodded, partly wishing this would work for once.

"Good, so tell me where you want to start. Maybe on how you feel or how it starts?"

"It started after I got released. Just small anxiety attacks and small moments of panic. No reason, it just hit then I was feeling off. I don't leave the apartment because I don't want to be mistaken for a raisin.... And then it got worse. I feel empty and barely want to do anything." I rubbed my neck softly, "I'll take care of the babies but after the first day and cleaning the whole apartment, I crashed and barely move except when they need me."

"Do you ever have bad thoughts?" 

"Not like that. I just worry and feel sick." I slowly moved my hand to my other to rub, "I worry vada will leave me. That he'll get fed up with my anxiety and depression."

"Nevada? The man that called me in to help his wife?"

"Yeah... I always felt like that since we met."

"And you'll probably continue feeling that way, but that doesn't make it true. That man loves you more then anything." She smiled, "you know what he said when I asked to talk to you?"

You watched her smile and lean in as she spoke, "just help her. I can't live without her."

"Sounds like him." You smiled and looked at her, "he always says things like that."

"Because he loves you. He wouldn't leave you." She sighed, "is that your biggest worry?"

You shrugged, "he's Nevada Ramirez, he could have any girl he wants. But he chose me, married me, and had kids with me. He was even bragging about me and I'm not much. I'm useless basically, just anxiety and shyness."

"But I doubt he'll ever leave you. That man loves you, flaws and all."

You pushed the blankets down a little, "and you came because he wanted you to."

"No, because Jose asked. I counseled him and his wife when she was borderline." She patted my knee, "you can pull out of this without drugs, it just requires some help.... Talking."

"If I agree to this counseling, i won't need drugs?" You watched her nod.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure." She smiled and offered her hand, "shake and it's a deal. Twice a week and I can even come here if you want."

You shook her hand, "thank you."

"Right now might not be the best starting point, I'll come back tomorrow. Say noon."

"Thank you." You slowly let the blankets down and watched her leave. 

A weird sense of peace took over. Not only did you talk to a councilor that didn't want to give you drugs, she didn't fight your wishes. But then again you were married to Trujillo, king of the heights..... Who would try to hurt you?

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada sat up in his seat as the doc walked back out. He tried to stay focused, to keep that demeanor he did so well. But he forgot the situation.

"Your wife is doing better, I didn't think it was best to push right now but she has agreed to counseling." She stopped by the coffee table, "and this can stay off the books. I'll be discreet."

"Thank you." He smiled, "and as for...."

"Don't worry about it. A friend of mine is your personal ER doctor, I know the rules. Have double payment on my next visit and we're good."

"Thank you."

She left and he walked over to lock the door, a small sigh escaped and then he looked at the hallway. He slowly walked back and into the room, your eye went up to his and it was silent.

"Thank you. She was nice and I think she can help."

"Anything for you cariño." He sat on the edge of the bed and you quickly shimmied up to sit behind him as you draped over him, "I love you."

"Love you too." You kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry I'm a problem."

"Usted no es un problema(You are not a problem)." He reached back and pulled your head against his, "nunca has sido un problema Nunca(you have never been a problem. Never.)"

"But..."

"Never." He turned sideways so he could see you better, "I never regretted meeting you, dating you, moving you in, proposing to you.... And never did I ever regret marrying you. I love you (y/n)."

You sniffled and wiped a tear as he rested his forehead to yours, "I love you more vada. Te quiero mucho(I love you so much)."

"We'll be fine," he kissed you softly and pulled you back with him to fall on his chest, "no matter what, you'll always have me. No podría vivir sin ti. (I couldn't live without you.)"

You cuddled against his chest and smiled. Everything felt good again, he could tell. This wasn't you faking it for him, this wasn't you playing along for him... This was a break through. Therapy wasn't something he wanted but if it helped you, he would make it work. **_Anything for cariño_**.


	64. Issues in the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada needs you for a meeting at his club. You have a panic attack and cause a small scene.

As a new mother, you were hoping to be able to work through all your anxiety issues with your new shrink. But one thing you wished you could just leave behind, vada's club. You hated clubs, still do, and even if you go for vada... You were miserable. So when he asked you to come for a business meeting, you reluctantly agreed.

"Ya looking good cariño." Nevada hummed in your ear as he got you to go out with him for a walk.

"I'm trying to do better."

He smiled and took your hand, the Escalade following at a distance. So this wasn't the romantic walk he probably thought it was, but you still loved that he was doing this.

"I know. Doc says you doin better." He looked over, "that's why I asked you to the club."

"So it's not because you need a pretty piece of ass?" You smiled faintly hoping to get a reply, and you did.

"Eres hermosa, una mujer hermosa y madre de mis hijos .... Alguien te llama un pedazo de culo, se los cortan(You are beautiful, a beautiful woman and mother of my children.... Anyone calls you a piece of ass will get theirs cut off.)" He made sure you heard him, he tugged your head to acknowledge him.

"Thanks vada." You kissed his cheek as you turned to the last short stint of your walk.

"Are you ok to do this? If you say no I'll find a replacement." He put his arm around you and pulled you close as you stepped under the decorated trees, "if you feel uneasy, we'll leave early."

"I'll be fine. I promise." You smiled.

"Offer stands. I have to get going, collections, but I'll text you when I'm on my way." He kissed you in front of the building, "tener un buen día magnífico. Te veré pronto.(have a good day gorgeous. I'll see you soon.)"

He waved as he got in the Escalade, the vehicle sitting till you were in the building. You watched them pull away and gave a small smile before walking up to the apartment. You stepped in and thanked Maria for watching the kids. She hugged you and left, leaving you alone to take care of your babies. Since you started seeing the doc, you were getting back to normal. You kept your daily visit to see Nevada in the hospital, your baby boy was almost ready to go home. Everything was turning around for the better in only a couple weeks. And as much as you hate to say it, seeing the doc isn't a bad idea.

You went about the day like normal, even cuddled up in the reading chair and read to your sweet babies as they started to doze off after feeding. You cleaned and straightened the home. Then Nevada sent you a text close to ten PM, and you quickly got ready. You showered and pulled your hair back as you got dressed. Red sparkly dress that covered up but showed your figure. Since you have started to feel better, you started to work on your tummy and have gotten it somewhat back to normal... And when you need a little help to make sure, a corset. It never showed through the clothes, built into your underwear, and helped you feel better. Nevada never said a word about it, even when he stripped you down after. 

So as the door opened, you let your hair down so the soft curles fell around your face and slipped on the heels that matches your dress. He shut the door and let out a low whistle.

"Esa es mi chica, mamacita tan caliente(That's my girl, so hot mommy)" he purred and kissed your cheek.

"Gracias papi" you giggled and put your arms around him, "anything I should know before we leave?"

"Just the usual, siéntate y mira bonita. Sal si te pregunto también ... Y José te estará mirando si tengo que dejarte por cualquier razón.(sit and look pretty. Leave if I ask you too... And Jose will be watching you if I have to leave you for any reason.)" He brushed a stran of hair back, "if you feel jittery, say the word and we go."

"Thanks vada." You kissed him for a long minute till a knock at the door broke the coupling.

You walked over and answered, letting in Mia the babysitter. Nevada grabbed your bag and walked over as you told her the basic run down of what to expect like she didn't already know. She ushered you out the door and vada pulled your hand so you would go. He walked you out to the Escalade and helped you in the back. Jose sat in the back as raf and Gabby were upfront. You pulled your small mirror from your purse and finished your makeup, because you learned not to do lipstick till after vada got home. He always wanted a kiss and none of the marks, so you waited till the drive over to do that and seal it. 

As the SUV pulled to a stop, everyone got out and vada helped you out. He pulled you under his arm and walked you in. Everyone parted, giving plenty of room for us to walk through. Because everyone moves out of the way for the first family of the heights. Vada walked you up to his couch in the V.I.P. section, his arm around you as you both sat down waiting for the business partner. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Hermosa cariño." He hummed before kissing you, "todas estas chicas están celosas de ti.(all these girls are jealous of you.)"

"I think they are jealous because I have Trujillo wrapped around my finger." You giggled softly and seen the small sparkle in his eyes at your smile, "la única chica que puede decirle a vada que hacer(the only girl that can tell vada what to do.)"

"The only woman, that can tell me what to do." He corrected and brushed a strain of hair back.

"Te amo."

"Te amo." He turned to look at Gabby as he nodded towards the door.

You assumed the three guys walking in were the business partners, especially since two were packing. Vada motioned to let them up and a waitress from the bar started up to take orders. He stated perfectly polished, looking around his second home as the men ascended up the steps and approached. Raf gave a small cough and you looked at the men before Nevada did. He looked them over and then dropped his shades.

"No aprecio pistolas en mi club.(I don't appreciate guns in my club.)" He waved Gabby and Raf over to pat the three men down.

They pulled the five guns they found and sat then off to the side as the man in the middle looked down at you and vada, "I don't appreciate being handled so carelessly."

"You'll get them back after our chat. Call it assurance that you don't injury my patrons." He slowly stood up and pulled you up, "shall we?"

The man nodded, more out of knowing it wouldn't help him to argue. Vada lead you back behind the curtain to a small room, a nice set of furniture filling the small curtained room. The bar at the back was empty but fully stocked and he tapped the love seat as your signal to sit. You sat down, watching as he made himself a drink and sat down, pulling you in to almost lay on him. The girl from before brought the drinks for the other three and a small glass of wine for you. She quickly left as raf and Gabby took their spots behind us and Jose sat by the door watching. 

Nevada started the negotiation as usual, "Good to see you back in New York, I trust our business arrangements are in good standing."

"Hopefully with some negotiation." He replied, "the margins are in need of adjustment."

Vada tightened his grip only slightly but enough for his message to get through,  _Leave when I double tap. Don't draw attention. Don't let me snap._ The same as he usually told me before a business meeting.

"Are they?Este tonto piensa que llego a mucho(This dumbass thinks I get to much.)" Vada smirked as his men laughed, you smirked like him and sipped your glass as he played with your hair, gently wrapping it around his fingers.

"They are. We need to discuss this issues and maybe our partnership."

That would usually be the cue to leave, a partner getting a little threatening. But he didn't tap, only stroked my head softly as he twirled my hair gently.

"We might need to. I don't take kindly to threats." He hummed, "No me gustan los niños estúpidos que piensan que pueden empujarme. No soy un hombre que permita que las personas dañen mi reputación(I don't like stupid kids thinking they can push me around. I'm not a man that let's people damage my reputation.)"

The man bit his lip, he obviously didn't understand Spanish or only knew a little. He would shift each time Spanish was used, grit his teeth the longer or faster vada spoke. You wanted to laugh, the man had guts but it wasn't working.  _ **Don't be stupid, demands and threats will never work.... Is he new?**_

"How about a little respect? Speak the correct language. Or we might have a issue. I"

That got vada's hand to stop, "do you have a problem with my native tongue? Or should I cut yours out."

You tried not to shift, but like a god send, two taps came and you quickly got up. Glass in hand you walked out with Jose right behind you, the man watching before you lost sight on him. Jose watched you sit on the total couch and gave it a second before speaking.

"You know threats mean little to jefe."

"I know, I also know it's worse when I'm involved." You sighed, "and when he threatens people in front of me."

He nodded and stood behind you, "jefe gots it."

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada waited till you two had left the area, a eerie smile glued to his face. He wasn't in the mood to deal with some son of a business partner that suddenly thinks he runs the world. Threats weren't the way to get through to a kid that thinks he runs the world, money was... And physical persuasion. 

His smile grew, "amigo, I have been running this business since before you were a thought in your dumb mother's head. I own this town and I do not take kindly to pip squeak little brats trying to play boss."

The man glared back and Nevada lit a cigar, "raf,Cuáles son los márgenes de ganancia para este final hijos de puta?(what's the profit margins for this motherfuckers end?)"

Raf shrugged then whispered in his ear, he nodded before looking at the kid in his dad's shoes.

"I didn't mean disrespect, but my family business is turning towards new advances. Your cutting into our bottom line and of my old man doesn't have the guts to say it, I will."

Nevada would've been impressed if it weren't for the fact that this twenty year old wannabe mob boss was breaking his father's deal. He set this deal with his father after unpleasant accident took his brother away. It made the point Nevada wanted, and the deal was rock solid because he knew the kind of business Nevada ran. His son was born a few months later and a small change cane to the deal, family was off limits. Nevada honored it, even after the screw up son butchered a deal and he lost money, the dad fixed it but Nevada never touched the family in retaliation.

"Go home. Your father is the only one I do business with... It's part of the deal." Nevada stood up, "tell your old man,honrar el trato(honor the deal)."

Nevada left the room with raf following, Gabby would escort the men out the back with Marco and Javy.  If they made any attempt, they would rough them up but knew not to kill the son. Because Nevada always honored his deals. He walked out and sat beside you on the couch, a soft kiss to your cheek.

"Can I talk you into a dance? Mi niña se vería sexy en el suelo moviendo las caderas.(My girl would look sexy on the floor swinging your hips.)" He smiled as you shook your head.

"I'll sit it out. Maybe later."

He nodded, "I'll get us drinks."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

Nevada went down to the main bar, Jose stayed with you and raf along with the other boys were off for the night. They will relax and you and vada would have a little almost date night with only Jose as a watching guard. You were happy though, some time with vada and no responsibility. You finished your glass, sipping down the wine and realizing that vada still wasn't back. 

You frowned and scanned the floor and bar till you seen him. A skinny little redhead was almost sitting on top of him at the bar. He didn't seem phased and then she leaned in and whispered. You seen his lips curling up, a small smile on his face. He looked at the woman and said something as she gave a grand laugh. Your stomach turned as she hung off your husband, she leaned in and you turned away. You spared a glance and seen her hand grip his pants, In a very unsuitable spot. You quickly got up and started out towards the back, walking out and leaning against the fire escape as you struggled to breath.

Jose followed you out and tried to calm you, "(y/n), you ok?"

"No." It came out quick, "I c-c-c-can-n't breaaaaaaaaaaaaath." 

He reached to help and you shook your head, he ran to get Nevada as you cried softly. You sat down on the small metal deck, legs curled up into you and tears soaking the dress. Your makeup ran lightly as you curled up, that familiar panic attack shutting down your system.

"ey cutie, why ya cryin?"

You didn't look but you recognized that voice, it was that kid from the meeting. You heard what sounded like moving metal then feet climbing the steps. You couldn't run, even if your body would've let you. The feet got closer and you heard every little movement, then the feet stopped. You peeked through the small space between the eyelids cracked just enough to see the feet stopped in front of you.

"What yur problem? Big bad Trujillo toss ya to the curb?" He bent down, "I could give ya a fun time if ya stopped cryin."

You choked on your wet so, eyes filled with tears and your hands covering your head. You wanted to be alone, you wanted this fool to leave.... You wanted vada and for the little slut to fall off a cliff. He reached out to touch you, causing you to jump and kick him. You covered your head as he caught himself before falling off and growled at your cowering form as his two guys watched.

"What's ya problem hoe?" He went to hit me and a soft thud quickly turned the situation around.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada had just walked to the bar as a girl turned to him, one of the old gold diggers he would've rolled before he met you. She was skinny, fake tan, red hair, and way to much makeup. She pushed up against him and started flirting.

"You look like a important man."

 _ **That's the best line you can come up with?**_ "Then stop wasting my time."

"Come on papi," she batted her eyes like something was in it, "one drink? Maybe a blow for some blow?"

He let his lips curl up,  _ **Never realized how shitty my taste was before (y/n). She could pass as a clown.**_ He nudged her off and went to walk away, the bartender would bring the drinks to him without a problem but the girl was becoming the problem. 

"Come on papi." She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the glare he was giving her.

"Get off." He wouldn't look at her, but he knew several people in the area looked over immediately, "No te quiero(I don't want you.)"

The girl held tight and before he could make a move to push her off, Marco pulled her off. Nevada pushed through the crowd effortlessly and went upstairs to find the area empty. He groaned and looked around as Jose came running over.

"Jefe, (y/n).... Outside... Panic attack." He was out of breath but panic attack clicked in Nevada's head quickly. 

He ran down the short hall to the back door to the fire escape. Standing above his crying wife was the brat he just threw out, he didn't even think before he hit the kid. One quick swing at his face, he tumbled back into the railing and Nevada grabbed his collar. Seeing red was a understatement, after what you went through lately he would kill for you on the spot... But a soft whimper drew him back from the edge. He turned and looked at your whimpering form, he let the kid go and picked you up. He stepped in as Jose pulled his gun and shut the door with the silent threat to the kid. Nevada wouldn't worry, he would find a way to patch the problem with his dad later.

He sat you down in the hall and slowly pulled your arms from your face, "cariño, breath."

"V-v-v-v-va-vada..."

"Breath, your fine.Tu a Ramirez, fuerte y hermosa ... la chica de Trujillo.(Your a Ramirez, strong and beautiful... Trujillo's girl.)" He hummed and wiped a few tears, "talk to me."

"That girl." You shivered and tried to hold in a whimper.

"Esa pequeña perra no estaba escuchando. No pude sacudirla.(That little bitch wasn't listening. I couldn't shake her off.)" He kissed your forehead, "i love you. Screw the rest."

You give a small smile as your breath slowly evens to his calming voice. His hand went from your arms to your face as he slowly kisses you. He smiled when he pulled back to find you steady.

"Let's go home.Apuesto a que los niños querrán alimentarse pronto(I bet the kids will want fed soon.)" He pulled you up carefully and walked you put to the Escalade.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

After you two got home, the night went easy. And the morning came to soon. As you both stirred awake, vada's phone rang and he groaned before answering.

"Hello?"

His face twisted a little and then he kissed you, "give me the room cariño."

You nodded and left, walking over to peak in the nursery. A half smile on your face, seeing two sleeping angels in their cribs. You missed his foot steps but wrapped you in his arms, his lips brushing your shoulder as he rested his head their.

"Perfect,angelitos que ni siquiera saben lo afortunados que son.(little angels that don't even know how lucky they are.)" He kissed your shoulder softly before resting his chin on you again, "such a beautiful Mami."

"Love you too vada, who was on the phone?"

"Cabrón papá(Dumbass's dad), he wants to talk about last night. Sounds like his son is hurting." 

I kissed his cheek before he pulled me out of the room. We settled in the kitchen making breakfast, him coffee and bacon. He hummed softly, it took you a moment to recognize it was a Christmas Carol. Then he smiled, kissing you and falling back into cooking.

"So darling, ready to bring Nevada home?"


	65. Home coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nevada finally get to bring the baby home.

The day was finally here, baby Nevada will get to come home. After two months of trying to adjust to being home and having two babies to take care of, you will finally have three to watch over. That empty crib wouldn't make you feel sick and vada wouldn't have to rush home and wish you away for an hour to the hospital. Everything was finally going to be correct, at two PM today... Nevada Ares Ramirez will be home.

You were in a great mood, cleaning and changing the babies after their morning feeding. Cleaning the apartment and making sure the third crib is set up for your little man. The red sheets vada picked out nestled perfectly around the crib. His wooden name plack was beautifully showing from the doorway. His little box full of clothes in the closet was finally going to be used. Everything was perfect and it was no surprise that at only eleven am, you didn't know what else to do. You picked up your phone and text vada.

> _**Y:** hey vada, how's work?_
> 
> **_N:_ ** _Works work._
> 
> **_N:_ ** _Let me guess, you ran out of things to do._
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _yeah..._

Your crimson blush was burning your cheeks.

> **_N:_ ** _You always did look beautiful in red._

A small chuckle escaped your lips, your face still glowing red as you tried to ground yourself.  _ **How does he always know when I blush?**_

> _**N:** See you at 1._

You sat the phone down, looking at the tv. Finally deciding to turn it on and distract yourself. It lasted for about five minutes, then the commercials hit and you were trying to find something to do while they were on. Because the less then five minute commercial felt like a hour. You had everything prepped, the baby bag was by the door with everything they needed to leave with little Nevada. You decided to cook lunch, something simple enough so vada and whoever drove you two could eat a little. After a lot of arguing with yourself, you decided to make yourself a sandwich. You didn't cook for them because they would eat if they were hungry.

Time couldn't pass fast enough, noon hit and you were still buzzing. You wanted to run laps or a marathon at that point, anything to make this hour pass quicker. You could run to the hospital and back before vada could get here to pick you up. You could probably out run the flash. A bouncing leg showing how anxious you were to bring your boy home. Even with the doc helping you, everyone knew you'd be better when you had all three babies in their cribs as you watched them sleep. Especially the little one that fought harder then anyone you knew to stay alive when he didn't even know it.  _ **He's a fighter like his dad.**_ You tried to watch TV but you just kept getting distracted.

As the clock struck two, your handsome husband walked in the door and kissed you. His lips slightly chapped, probably due to the chilly weather. His arms circled your waist tightly, holding you to him as his lips pressed to his.

"Hello beautiful, didja missed me?"

"Every second vada." You smiled into his chest, "you?"

"Every mila-second." He slowly loosened his grip so you to he some space between you, "are you ready?"

You nodded and kicked the bag by the door softly, "all packed. Let's bring him home."

He kissed your head softly, walking you out the door as he picked up the bag, "let's go."

He pointed in the door and the nanny walked in, she knew the drill. Lock the door, don't answer the door, and everyone will watch that door and know if you brought anyone in trujillo's home. You loved that he had everything ready, that he could just rush you out the door to bring home the final piece of the puzzle. He walked you out the front door, opening the door to the Escalade. You slipped in, pulling the bag in as vada sat beside you.

"Are you ready to bring our son home?"

You nodded and kissed him, "never been happier."

You tucked in against him, smiling as he put his arm around you. The whole drive over he hummed to the softer music playing, not his usual music and definitely not as loud. You tried to relax, his humming and petting was intoxicating, but it couldn't keep you grounded. You were vibrating in the seat practically and he actually held you still for a moment.

"Calm down."

You nodded and frowned at him.

"What?"

"I can't. I'm too excited."

He rolled his eyes and pulled you close to him, weighing you down with his arm. He hugged you, squeezed you to him. You just wanted to be at the hospital and stepping out with your boy. You waited a little over two months for this moment, you wanted to show Nevada Ares Ramirez won. He lived.

You got to the hospital, bouncing slightly as Vada opened the door and helped you out. He walked in, arm in arm with you, and right to the room that usually held your son in a little box hooked up to several wires. Today, he was unhooked and for the first time, you would get to hold him. You would get to see Nevada holding little Nevada. You stopped by the door as the doctor slowly opened the case and stopped before picking him up.

"Mrs. Ramirez, would you like to be the first person to pick up your son." She smiled as you nodded vigorously.

She motioned you over and you carefully reached down and lifted up your son. You pulled him up and carefully held him in your arms. Your eyes grew wet and lips curled up, the doctor bringing over a blue blanket to swaddle him in. You held him, rocking gently as the doctor starting talking. It all sounded foreign, none of it made sense, just jabber in the background.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada smiled at the scene I front of him, his beautiful wife holding his gorgeous son. He zoned in and listened to the doctor, knowing you weren't.

"Your son has improved greatly, your free to take him home but we should run down some small details. He is able to breath and maintain a healthy weight without machines." She looked to him, "he hasn't shown signs of anything bad. You two just need to monitor him and know CPR in case something happens. When he goes to the doctor, give then this folder so they have my full notes."

She looked over at you again as he smiled, "doc..."

"The room is yours. I have the release paper at the desk... Pick it up on your way out."

"Thank you." 

She started out and stopped for a second at the door, "dress him warmly, his immune system is under developed from his treatment here."

Once the door shut, he looked at you and just stared until you noticed. Your head shot up and looked to him.

"Did I miss something important?"

"Nothing cariño." He chuckled, "you two look perfect."

You smiled and walked over to him, he wrapped an arm around you, "ok vada, want to hold your son now?"

He smiled and slowly took him from your arms, pulling him over and holding him to his chest. He watched his son slowly look up and felt him wiggle in his arm.  _ **Look at you, just like your dad.** **Podrías**_   _ **ser mi gemela ... Te ves como yo como un bebé** ** _(You could be my twin... You look just like me_ as a baby.) **_ You leaned back and just stared as he rocked the boy. By the time he looked up, you chuckled and kisses his cheek.

"We should get him dressed so we can go."

He nodded, "Déjame cariño, recoges los papeles del escritorio.(let me darling, you pick up the paperwork from the desk.)"

You raised a brow and he shook his head, "the nursing staff likes you better.Y quiero un momento a solas con mi chico(And I want a moment alone with my boy)."

You nodded and left the room, shutting the door softly as little Nevada slept. Vada laid him on the small table and unwrapped him carefully like he was made of glass. He pulled off the blue onesie from the hospital, smiling at it and sucking it in the bag where he pulled his new clothes from. A heavy, fleece, footed, black onesie that had a small hood with it. He slipped him in, nice and snuggling warm, then zipped it up. He pulled the baby up slowly as his eyes opened and he let out a small cry. It was shushed quickly as Vada rocked him and kissed his head, the amazing father he didn't know he could be.

"Nevada Ares Ramirez. You know what that means? It means you have to be strong like your dad,porque siempre tengo que ser fuerte si quiero sobrevivir y mantener a ti y a tus hermanos seguros como lo hago con tu madre (because I always have to be strong if I want to survive and keep you and your siblings safe like I do with your mom.) You have to resilient. Even if you can't win a fight, you have to win the war. Su nombre del dios de la guerra.(Your named after the god of war.)" Then he held him up softly to look at his face directly in front of his, with a firm grip he finished the way he started a few years back after your first panic attack, "Your a Ramirez, your fighter, brave heart, brilliant boy. You have a family no one will touch, a name everyone knows, and me... The one person who would die to show how much he loves you. Life will beat you down but if you let it win, you won't feel any better. You have to tell yourself, 'Because i'm a Ramirez, and Ramirez's are strong. I am strong, beautiful, amazing... The only person that can hurt me is myself'."

For a second, it was his infant son in front of him, but his wife. The shy little girl that he bumped into outside a Bodega and talked into a date at her work. The woman it took him three dates just to kiss and he never regretted a minute not even after the teasing from his men. The girl that sang in the shower and ate the strangest food, that broke down crying on their fifth date and he moved her in when she finally confessed she got kicked out. The girl crouches in the closet crying as he stood dumbfounded, then the words just came out as if he knew what to say.... Because he always did. That's why you two dated, married, and are still together... He always knew what to say. Nevada wasn't Trujillo of the heights, not really. You were the first person to show him that, and for the first time in all the years you two have been together. It clicked. Holding his son and giving him this speech he would give you, he realized just how much he acts like a monster to keep you safe. Now his kids... No one would ever understand Nevada Ramirez except you, because he didn't understand himself.

He smiled and pulled his son back against his chest and wrapped the blanket around him carefully as you walked back in, "ok, ready to go vada?"

"Yeah," he smiled as you picked up the bag.

"I'll let you carry Jr out." You walked ahead as he held him close, smiling softly behind his firm face.

He walked you both out of the hospital and strapped you in as Gabby turned around slowly. Nevada waved him on and looked out the window a moment at the fading hospital. Then he looked at half his family. The family would finally be whole, a real homecoming for him... Because he finally understood part of himself. He pulled you into a kiss and whispered in your ear.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You smiled and nodded,  ** _That was weird._** But you were more focused on finally laying your baby boy down in his crib. You wanted to see all three babies in their cribs sleeping as you stood at the door way, your sweet vada holding your waist. And that was the first thing that happened, you laid Nevada down and your sweet husband held your waist from behind and watched the three angels sleep for a good thirty minutes before he reluctantly pulled away.

He tugged you out of the room and kissed you softly, "I'll be home as soon as possible. Business." 

"I'll wait up." You smiled and kissed him again.

"Te amo hermosa(I love you beautiful)." He smiled as he left the apartment as you replied, "te amo vada."

That's when your lips curled up, you realize why he left so quickly. His phone had vibrated just before he pulled you out of the room, he didn't look at it but you knew who it was. Gabby. Gabby that he said it would only be a minute and to get the guys downstairs waiting... They waited thirty minutes on him and he forgot. As a small giggle escaped your lips, you moved back to the door way only to look a second longer before shutting the door.  _ **Finally, we're all home.**_


	66. Christmas shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a little Christmas spirit in a unlikely way.

Christmas, a beautiful cheerful holiday full of madness. You had three babies, only nine or so weeks old, and you knew they wouldn't Remember this holiday. No use going all out when the babies are barely over two months old. But sometimes, you need a reminder of what Christmas spirit really is. For you this holiday, it came in an unexpected way.

Val was having the whole family over, but her apartment wasn't going to hold everyone as well. So she volunteered your and vada's apartment so the babies had their nursery still. It was agreed to by vada, before he asked you, and promised it would go easy. Val and Dante will be over early to help cook and make sure everything is good before the family floods your home. So your simple quiet holiday the babies wouldn't remember became a family affair. With only two days till Christmas, you accepted your fate of having to Christmas shop last minute. With Val watching the kids, you ran out and rushed through the shopping. The nephews got candy and a small toy, gift sets picked for each brother but the sisters were harder. You fell back Val's advice,  _Shoes are always good for them._ But that still meant finding shoes they could like. And that started the problem, you weren't finding any you liked enough to buy and give them. You weren't going to a high end shop and using your name for a pair of shoes, that was ridiculous. So you ended up trying again a different day. This left only Christmas Eve to shop. But with everything else wrapped and stacked under the tree, and your great nanny Mia there for your sweet little babies, you head out to get the final two gifts and then give up on Christmas.

It was almost Christmas time, there you stood in another line. Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood. After several hours you found two pairs of heels, that you confirmed by photos to Val, were perfect for Athena and Seleste. So you got in line, a small sigh of relief that you finally could stay home for three or so days and even vada wouldn't complain. Hell he was happy to take Christmas off and as long as nobody got any ideas, he was taking the day off after too. You sighed and looked at the line of ten people, so you focused on the boy just I front of you. Standing right in front of you was a little boy waiting anxiously. Pacing 'round like little boys do and in his hands he held a pair of shoes. His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe. You smiled at how he couldn't stay still, wondering if that would be your kids in a few years.

When it came his time to pay you couldn't believe what you heard the boy say, "Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.'

You smiled at him, letting out a small chuckle as he sat a baggy full of change on the counter. The cashier started counting, and you couldn't even be mad... The boy was adorable.

The boy looked worried, the longer he stood waiting the more he bounced until he leaned his little head up to see over the counter, "Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time.You see she's been sick for quite a while and i know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight."

You teared up a little at his words, he was to young to understand what his father must've meant. You quickly wiped your face and pushed back the tears, feeling sorry for the boy wouldn't help him. So you waited patiently, watching the cashier count. 

He counted pennies for what seemed like years, Then the cashier said, "son, there's not enough here."

The boy searched his pockets frantically, digging up a few pennies as the man shook his head. Then the boy turned and he looked at you.

"Mama made Christmas good at our house. Though most years she just did without. Tell me ma'am, what am I going to do. Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes." He was almost in tears as he pleaded to you.

The tears sparked back up, you smiled and looked at the man behind the register, "how much?"

"Twenty six. He has five." The man watched as you sat down your shoes.

Sitting them to the side, you pulled out your bank card and quickly paid. The boys face lighting up as you signed your name for the cashier. 

"Mama's gonna look so great!" He was jumping up and down, smiling like the kid he was as the cashier bagged up his shoes and slipped the receipt and the baggy of change into the bag for the kid.

You knew you had caught a glimpse of heaven's love, As he thanked you and ran out.  
You knew that God had sent that little boy to remind you just what Christmas is all about. In all the chaos that had ruined your Christmas spirit, that boy had fixed all of that. You chuckled and slid your shoes over to pay. The whole time thinking about that boy. Once you were done, you went home and wrapped the shoes up. You gave Mia the day off and went into the nursery to watch the kids sleep, unable to get that little boy off your head. A pair of hands found your waist and small kisses worked up the back of your neck, his hands pulling you out of the nursery quietly after a minute.

"Hola hermoso(Hello beautiful.)" Vada kissed you, "you look happy."

"I am vada, finally found the shoes for your sister and I met this cute little kid. I helped him out."

He raised a brow, "oh?"

"I will never forget the look on his face when he was talking to the cashier, the poor kid was short on cash." You smiled, "He said, 'Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight." 

"Laying it on thick?" He smirked, "cariño, kids use that story all the time at Christmas to get stuff free."

"Your joking right?"

"No, I used that when I was..." He let out a sputtering huff as he thought, "six maybe."

"But he had on holey clothes and was covered in dirt."

"Look the part." He shrugged, "even the best of us fall for it sometimes. Especially at Christmas."

You frowned and he kissed your cheek, "don't be so hard on yourself. They couldn't of been to expensive. You did give that kid a good gift for Christmas."

"Thanks for trying." You whispered as he kissed your cheek, "killed my Christmas spirit."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. Maybe I can bring it back?" 

He went to pull you to the bedroom but you shook your head and went to cook dinner. He frowned softly as you started cooking, the small disappointed look sitting on your face. You cooked a small meal, not for a second looking up to find your husband. He had left you to go watch the babies sleep, you only knew this because you had to pull him away to eat. The rest of the night was quiet, you didn't want him trying to fix your ruined buzz.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

It was Christmas day, snow falling down, the apartment was toasty, kids squirming in their cribs to be fed, and Val and Dante helping you in the kitchen. Nevada got up and started to bottle feed the babies and burp them. As usual he struggled and got some baby vomit on his shirt. Dante had currled up in the reading chair, watching his daddy as you called him wipe off baby puke into the trash can. After changing, he slipped out and received a tackled hug from Dante.

"Merry Christmas tio." He smiled as Nevada ruffled his hair.

"Merry Christmas sobrino(nephew)."

The dog walked over and curled up on the couch, Dante hugging him too, "merry Christmas Dante."

The pup licked his face and the girls chuckled from the kitchen. Vada walked over and looked over the food and treats setting out along the bar counter. He took a apple slices took a bite, smiling at you as you finished the mashed potatoes. 

"Se ve delicioso(Looks delicious.)"

"Better taste good too." You fired back with a small smile as he finished the apple slice, "babies good?"

"Perfect." He smiled and pointed to the monitor hooked on his waist band, "Tengo deber de bebé hoy.(I got baby duty today.)"

"So you can get a break from your family? Recuerda eso más tarde cuando pidas una recompensa porque tomaste deber de bebé.(Remember that later when you ask for a reward because you took baby duty.)" You smirked and moved on to the next item needing stirred.

"Mi pobre hermano, él no está recibiendo ninguno.(My poor brother, he's not getting any.)" Val smiled as Vada flicked a carrot at her.

"Getting what?" Dante asked from his seat next to the pup.

"Respect. Your Mami and Tia don't respect me. Está mal, horrible.(It's down right horrible.)" He stuck his tongue out at you.

"You might be Trujillo, but I gave birth to triplets. Entender(Understand?)"

"You also have panic attacks." He took a finger swipe of the gravy.

Val slapped his hand with the wooden spoon she was using, "mamá te crió mejor que eso. No seas un gilipollas para las mujeres, especialmente para las que te casas.(mom raised you better then that. Don't be an asshole to women, especially ones you marry.)"

He rolled his eyes as the door rang, everyone looked over and Nevada walked over to get it. In walked raf, only a minute later brought the sisters and nephews. The family filling up the room and kids playing, chaos becoming. The food was finally done so he pushed everyone to make a plate and sit. He took your plate from your hands and made you sit beside him, even feeding you a little. His only goal was making you laugh or smile, to see you happy like you were yesterday before he burst your bubble. It lasted for a while, then his phone rang and he frowned.

"Hello."

You frowned at him answering the phone, his sister's barking over, "it's Christmas. No business."

He rolled his eyes, listening closely to Gabby down at the door, "hey boss, a kid and his dad is asking for (y/n). He wants to see her in person, you too."

"Disculpe?(Excuse me?)" He dropped his voice and walked away by the windows, trying to ignore his sisters.

"Should I toss them?"

"No, hold them in the lobby.Estaré abajo (I'll be right down.)" He hung up and walked over, slowly cupping your shoulder, "cariño, it seems I have a guest."

"Yes several." You motioned to the room full of people.

"No, I have a guest in the lobby." He smiled and kissed your head as he sat the monitor down, "it'll only be a minute."

He seen the looks from his sister's but they didn't say a word in front of him, at least not yet. He rushed down to the lobby, dressed down from his usual terrifying self. He stopped in front of the boy and man, watching gabby eyeing them carefully.

"You wanted to see me?" He smirked slightly annoyed to be pulled away from his wife and baby duty.

"Yes, my son had apparently met your wife at a shoe store. She bought him a pair of shoes for my wife and he insisted on saying thank you in person." The man shifted softly in his stance.

The boy was unaffected and the dad was scared of what might happen. But then again three armed men watching them would probably making most people jumpy. But none the less, Nevada smiled softly and nodded.  ** _She was right, I should've knew better._**

He nodded softly, "espera aquí un momento(wait here one moment.)" 

Nevada raced up the steps and walked back in and right over to where you sat, "Es posible que desee ver esto.(You might want to see this.)" He tugged your hand.

"Vada," you let him pull you up for a kiss and turned you towards the door, "we'll be quick."

"Usted tiene familia en su hogar en Navidad y realmente va a entretener a los negocios(You have family in your home on Christmas and you are really going to entertain business.)" Athena glared.

"It's my business, " vada growled quickly shutting down any more questions or comments.

He pulled you out the door with him, smiling softly, "come cariño, I think you'll like this."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You let vada drag you down to the lobby and before you could ask, you seen the boy from before. You froze trying to figure out what was happening when the boy seen you and lit up.

"Merry Christmas ma'am." He held out a envelope as you and vada got close enough you could grab it.

"Thank you." You slowly started to open it.

The father shifted again, both hands on his son for safety, "we're sorry to interrupt your Christmas but he was insistent. The receipt had your name and it wasn't hard to find your place."

Nevada raised a brow at the dad and he stopped with his endless explanation. you looked at a little homemade card and smiled, the six year old boy drew you a card as a thank you. A smile took your face as you chuckled and folded the card back up before leaning down to the boy.

"I hope your mother loved the shoes."

"She did. She looked really pretty when she met Jesus." He smiled a little shyer now.

"Well that's good." You extended your hand to signify a hug and the boy pulled from his dad's grip to hug you, "merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He repeated and let go as his father was almost at tears.

You stood up as Vada put a arm around you, "my condolences. Christmas is a hard time of year to deal with something like this."

He nodded, "thank you for helping my son. I wanted to repay...."

Nevada shook his head, "no... Call it our Christmas gift to you and your family."

This surprised almost everyone in the room, everyone except you and the boy who quickly thanked him. You kisses your husband's cheek and smiled as he turned you both to head back to the gathering upstairs.

He paused a moment at the elevator, "you have a good son there, keep him clean."

You smiled at Nevada's words, and chuckled as the doors closed you two in alone. You looked at him with a huge smile.

"Going a little soft there?"

"It's Christmas, I'm not a monster." He smirked back and stole a kiss, "I guess you were right."

"That's not the headline here, the headline is Trujillo of Washington heights just showed he had a heart, and like the Grinch it grew." You chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes Christmas miracles happen, a veces dejas que las cosas se desarrollen y esperas un milagro(sometimes you let things play out and hope for a miracle.)" He shook his head, "y a veces rezas por que tu esposa tenga razón para que no pierda su alegría.(and sometimes you pray your wife is right so she doesn't lose her cheer.)"

"Te amo vada." You blushed as he pulled you close to him.

"I could be kind before you, ya know...there just wasn't many people to witness it. Then I found my heart," he motioned to you, "and everyone thinks they can take advantage of it."

"On behalf of your heart," you smiled and kissed his cheek, leaving a small lip print, "thank you."

He nodded and waited till you looked away to swing you down to kiss more passionately. He brought you back up right and laughed as you actually looked stunned.

"Your welcome, ahora esto nunca sale de este elevador(now this never leaves this elevator.)" He smiled and stepped off the elevator as the doors open. 

He snapped his fingers, dragging you back to the present to walk into your home. The stupid grin on your face was making him stare, you just smiled at him and tucked under his arm.

"I love Christmas."

"Me too."

He kissed your head before walking back in to his annoyed sisters. He waved them off because he really didn't care. You had your buzz back and he didn't want to ruin it. You sat back down in your chair after he sat down, cuddling up on his lap. They went to presents and the sisters insisted everyone opened theirs first. Vada smiled at his jewerly, you knew he hated it. You said thank you for a ugly pair of shoes that you would break your neck walking in and an oversized purse. Val had the same thing in different colors, yet you could see her faking it too. Next Val went and passed out gifts, new dresses for her sister and a joint present for you and vada, a small photo album with the picture of the triplets in their cribs and Nevada in the incubator.

"Every parent needs to get photos of their kids growing up. I just got you started." She smiled as Vada thanked her. 

Next up was raf, passed out his bunch and your joint present with vada was a baby bag full of alcohol, vada's favorite alcohol. You laughed and vada almost didn't want to out it down. Lastly was your gifts, the boys excited with their toys, Dante hugged you both, and everyone smiling at theirs. Athena and Seleste loves the shoes, Val loved her bath box set so she could relax and hid from Dante playing. Raf got the new jacket he wanted, the one he told you about. Everyone looked happy and after a while of talking, and opening the baby presents for the sleeping babies against Athena a d Seleste's wishes, The same clothing stuff they got you before. So as the time flew by, the whole hour till they ran off to some Christmas party else where. Val took dante home for a quiet Christmas dinner, raf went down to relieve Gabby at the doors down stairs, wearing his new jacket. 

You and vada was alone, just their sleeping babies in the other room. You two watched some TV after changing into more comfortable clothes. You slipped into the thermal onesie with the booty shorts styles bottom and he stripped down and walked around in a pair of pajama pants only. Christmas movie after Christmas movie till a late hour had you yawning. A smile took your face as you shook your head to his surprise.

"You ok?"

"Yeah vada, I just forgot to give you your present

You smiled and got up from under the throw blanket on the couch, running to the tree. You picked up a small box and handed it to him, his smile beautiful.

"This looks like a jewerly gift box."

"So I regifted the box, just open it." 

He pulled the ribbon and opened it up carefully with a smile. He pulled out a single cigar, his brows raising up.

"A cigar?"

"Well, it's a cigar that fell out of the box I bought from a small market by the dock. The rest are in your room in your now full cigar box." You chuckled as he kissed you with a ferocious passion, pulling you down on his lap.

"You went to buy cigars off my dockside contact?"

"He's the only one that can illegally bring the stuff in, I know they're your favorites too."

He smiled and lifted you up so he could walk over and pull a small box off one of the branches that you thought was an ornament, "merry Christmas."

You opened it and smiled, it was a small necklace with your birthstone, his, and  two little opal and a little pink tourmaline. You smiled brightly, as he explained and put the necklace on.

"The two opal for the boys and the tourmaline for our girl. Their birth stones along ours, in a heart that you'll wear..." He stepped back and adjusted you to see the small mirror on the wall, "... By your heart."

"It's beautiful vada." You teared up and he kissed you again.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." You replied and wrapped your arms around his neck as he rocked you softly side to side.

"So, I was on baby duty all day."

"They slept all day." You challenged.

"But if they cried I would've took care of it."

"But you did check on them four times when they didn't cry because you wanted away from your family." You smirked at his huff.

"My beautiful wife, please just let me make sweet love to you before bed. I bought you jewerly and took care of the kids.... And I owe you a proper apology for doubting you about the boy that came to see us." He lifted you up and carried you to the bed as Dante walked to the nursery to sleep by the cribs.

"Well, I guesssssssssss." Before you could finish he dropped you on the bed and was unbuttoning the top portion of the onesie so he could kiss and nip your chest, "oh God... Oh vada."

 He kissed down your bra line, slowly working his hands under to pull you out of the bra. He immediately started sucking and massaging your breasts, slowly making your back arch. He smiled and pulled back, pushing your shoulder free of the top, carefully pulling it off and down your legs. He reached back and undid the bra, tossing it across the room. You laid naked in front of your husband, his hands slowly tracing your sides before he motioned to his pants. You sat up and kissed the hemline around his tummy and hips, you pulled them down with a finger and before you could do anything, he pushed you back down. You looked confused but he ignored it, pushing your legs apart so he could taste you. 

"Oh vada, oh God... Don't stop." You were panting as he tongue lashed you.

A nip here and there, a gently press in and curling of his fingers as he flicked your pearl rapidly with his tongue. Your hips bucked, he pushed them down and pulled back with his stubble beard shiny with your juices. He crawled over you and kissed you as he gently slipped in you. You lost your breath as he started moving, his arms resting my your head as he moaned and laid his head on yours. He wrapped your leg around him at his waist, he held it there sped up slightly as you closed your eyes.

"So beautiful, tu demasiado perfecto, demasiado bueno para ser verdad(your too perfect, too good to be true.)" He pushed in and rested a moment before rolling you over to be on top, "I never met a girl half as amazing as you."

"Vada ..." You huffed out as he held your hips and started moving you.

"After triplets you still look just like when I met you. Cuando lo propuse, cuando me casé contigo y te llevé a la RD.(When I proposed, When I married you and whisked you away to the DR.)" He groaned as he started to thrust up into you as he brought you down on him, "god, el pequeño bikini de hilo que compré para ti. La playa ... La habitación del hotel ... El avión regresa. (the little string bikini I bought for you. The beach... The hotel room... The plane ride back.)" He smiled as your eyes peeked open just a crack to see him smiling under you, "how can you look so innocent all the time?Me casé con la mujer que nunca puede hacer mal (I married the woman that never can do wrong.)"

"Vada... C-c-cl-cl-close."

He brought your head down by his, "how did I get the perfect wife? What did I ever do to deserve this, deserve you?" 

You were speechless, when vada told you his thoughts like this it was always amazing. You didn't understand it at first, how he could think of this during sex and especially when your foggy and unable to string words together... But it somehow always turned you on more. How he could say the sweetest things to you, his deepest thoughts and make you whimper at the same time from not as nice things. 

He kissed your lips as you gasp for breath, you couldn't support yourself and started to fall on him. He caught you and stopped a second, pulling out and rolling you below him. You were face down, face against the pillow as he pushed back in. Your legs quivered and he held them up, leaning over you. His chest to your back, a small friction from the skins rubbing against each other. He was still talking, but you couldn't hear him. You lost all your senses except touch,  only able to feel him against you and in you. Then you let out a loud gasp and he covered your mouth as your body shook.

"Don't wake the babies." He whispered in your ear.

You nodded weakly before rolling your hips, he moved his hand to kiss you as he reset his pace. You were whimpering, then came that familiar feeling. He twitched inside you and the slowed his thrusts as you started to drip. He pulled out and kissed your head softly before rolling you over to see his face. He smiled and laid down beside you, holding you close to him for a moment before he got up and brought you a wash cloth.

"Merry Christmas cariño." He hummed as he cleaned you up, carefully navigating your sensitive body.

"Merry chr-chrisssssss-smas." You whispered and closed your eyes, "vada."

As you slipped under, he tossed the washcloth at the bathroom door and cuddled back up to you. He kissed your sleeping head and yawned as he feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based off the song "Christmas shoes" by newsong. 
> 
> I am going to do a small time jump after this chapter, just a year or two. So the terrible twos will come into play with the kids.


	67. The big ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recount of the biggest moments when raising triplets.

As time went by, you and Nevada seen your kids grow slowly and each milestone brought a look you loved from Nevada, happiness. The tiniest moments making your sweet man show a little more of himself around the house. Even if no one can believe it, he was a big teddy bear when he was home. The best way of seeing that was him being a father.

He started with small things, like peek-a-boo when they were four months. He would roll on the floor to get them to roll with him. He spoke clearly and described everything he was doing when they were awake. At six months he was helping them grab things and hold it. He was the first one out of bed when teething had struck with all three, he told you that you deserved sleep since you take care of them all the time. He made faces and played with their hands as they started to find their laughing voice and using their hands to clap. Then he would leave you with dirty diapers and try to take a pass on them. This only worked a few times until you yelled at him a little.

As the triplets turned eight months, they started to become handfuls. The first time you both seen Nevada crawl, he beat his brother and sister to it and sitting up. You couldn't forget it, he chased his dad to the door from the hallway. Nevada's face lit up and he lifted him up. Next was his angel, Annabella, she sat up on her daddy's lap most the time. No surprise she crawled to him from her seat by the couch, only a few feet to her dad to be held. Amell was last at just past nine months, but certainly the biggest. You had put Annabella to bed and Nevada so they couldn't crawl away, calling to Nevada to bring Amell. When Nevada didn't reply you groaned and rushed out.

"Is it so hard to bring one baby ba..." You stopped as you seen Amell wasn't there.

"Where did you leave him?" He looked down at where you were looking.

"He was there." You frowned.

"Ok, just breath cariño. He couldn't have gotten far." Nevada started looking around and you quickly dropped down to see under furniture.

It was three minutes later, when you started to fear the worse, that Nevada chuckled. You looked at him, horrified till you seen him holding your son. He bounced him softly in his arms.

"Creo que solo quería un refrigerio(I think he just wanted a snack.)" He chuckled and kissed his head as he walked him back to put to bed.

 At about the same time, all three slowly started standing. Bella won on this, she had her papa constantly holding and helping her until she could support herself. Amell and Nevada weren't far behind her, before we blinked they were almost growing to quick. We heard them babbling baby talk and started to pick out words. You heard dada as you talked about vada and he heard it as well a few times. It was so adorable to see his face lighting up the first time he heard it. A mama escaped here or there as well. 

At eleven months they started standing and walking slowly only if they had something to hold onto. Vada would hold Nevada by the under arms and slowly let him walk to the nursery, every night. He would held Amell walk around the room before he left for work and he would help Bella when it was time to eat after he got home. The best was when Nevada held onto the dog and used him to walk, poor Dante didn't fight him but looked horrified. The more and more you watched him with the kids the more you laughed, he was almost too sweet with them. After a few photos escaped to raf and Val, a few things were slipped to vada and he wasn't extremely pleased. But it went away quickly as the first birthday arrived.

You two decide on a small one in house, he wanted cupcakes for the kids to eat so you bought smash cakes. One in pink with Bella in red. One in blue with Amell in green. And one in green with Nevada in blue. You ordered a small cake for everyone else since it was mostly family and his men. Everyone just chatted and had a good time as the kids played. Dante was determined to see them walk. He was helping all of them and even got Gabby helping him. But vada wanted cake, so we moved on and put the kids in their high chairs. We sat each cake in front of them and video taped as we sang Happy birthday. Then Amell smashed his face in his and Nevada grabbed handfuls to shove in his face. Sweet Bella only smashed the cake with her hands and threw it at the dog laying on the floor. Then at vada when he went to clean off poor Dante, she nailed him in the eye and earned more laughter.

Just a month later, they were drinking from cups. They were walking without help and grabbing things. Bella loved looking in the mirror and started speaking better. She always said hello and bye to her dad. Nevada loved to sway back and forth and has a habit of trying to lift everything. To many times you pulled him away from end tables so he doesn't break stuff when he finds it to be heavy. Amell always sat in front of a mirror and played with his toys.

So you started to pick up something special you would do in the evening. You round up all three babies, putting them in your lap and said the same thing everytime as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"I am smart, I am kind, I am beautiful."

You did that every night, even after Nevada noticed. Then to your surprise, he would join you and help hold the kids. A few times they would say a word too. Annabella always said I am. Amell picked up kind. Nevada caught smart and worked on kind. It was beautiful to see them starting to pick it up.... You couldn't wait to hear them repeat it to you.

 They started eating with their hands, and you tried to work on silverware with them. They started playing with their leaning toys matching shapes and colors. They started walking to you to play games with their hands and you noticed they started to imitate others... Mainly Dante. You had Amell spend all of one day crawling and imitating Dante's bark. But the part that drove you crazy was Bella constantly dumped out containers to see what was in them and Nevada would pull stuff and usually to put back in the empty containers of Bellas but had tried to eat some of it.

Before you knew it, you had three kids that loved the word no. They started colored in scribbles on everything they can if you don't stop them. They were playing with a ball they took from the dog, they had Dante playing fetch. They tried to nap on the poor dog, you know when they weren't chasing him around because they suddenly became way to confident in walking and can now run. Then they of course loved to shhhhhhhh you when you tried to talk on the phone to people. Vada found that funny until they did it to him during business. The heathens as you nicknamed them, we're only a year and three months and already driving you crazy. They soon picked up climbing on furniture and several falls later you were making a fort of blankets and pillows so they couldn't hurt themselves. This would cause temper tantrums and crying. 

Vada didn't understand why you looked so tired till he took a day off and tried to help. They cried at not getting food within seconds of asking, refused nap time, swung toys that him in the face, and Nevada couldn't stop pulling his clothes off. It was funny at first since you said he was just like daddy, but a naked boy running around your home became horrible when there wasn't a diaper when he peed. Luckily Nevada stopped Bella from trying to strip too, a small remark of how his daughter will never be a stripper. But they day quickly calmed down as he managed to gather them for a story in the nursery. Amell took his favorite stuffed monkey and cuddled it on your lap as Bella sat with papa turning the pages and Nevada curled up against his other arm sucking his thumb as he listened. 

 "Once upon a time in Spain..." Vada spoke and smiled as Bella turned the page for him, "there was a little bull and his name was Ferdinand."

Page after page, vada read and Bella helped him change the page. Amell clapped with the monkey and laughed along with you. Nevada tried to describe the picture in the book. 

"Cow." He smiled as Vada nodded and kept going.

"As the years went by Ferdinand grew and grew until he was very big and strong." Vada even change his voice to sound tough.

"Ga-bby." Amell smiled and hugged the monkey tight as you and Nevada laughed.

"Yes like Gabby." You kissed his head as Vada kept going.

"Ferdinand knew that they wouldn't pick him and he didn't care. So he went out to his favorite cork tree to sit down."

"Tree." Nevada pointed and Bella smiled, "tree... Tree."

"Yes there is a tr...." Vada was cut off by his princess putting a finger over his lips and shushing him.

By the time we made it through the story, the three were out cold and we finally got our small break before they would wake tomorrow and terrorize us again.

At a year and a half, Bella started to feed her doll. Nevada loved to shake and dance to any music you played. Amell was kicking a ball and chasing it. They listened when you told them to sit or stay, started to use more words and lean many more as you helped them along. Before to Long Amell would throw the ball farther for Dante to fetch, Nevada would look like he's reading any book he found, and Bella loved to scribble color and take her toys apart. You knew it was time to potty train and you dreaded the thought, but with vada home every night to help you along... You started the process. 

Between them slowly learning a thousand things, they started to pick up potty training. Of course Nevada had no problem removing his pants, he still didn't want to sit on the potty but go on the floor. Bella threw stuff at the toilet and cried when you put her near it. Amell would poop in it but still didn't understand peeing. 

You were at the point where you could let the run and play at the playground with a lot of supervision. They loved running up the steps and Bella always took the slide down. You always brought a ball for them to play with and Dante loved to watch them with me. They always pointed out animals to me and used short sentences almost to ask. They like me go and park please. But on the days you didn't go out you did have a little help. The kids would help pick up their toys and pick up trash, it was sweet.

They loved puzzles, TV shows, and dressing themselves. Though you had to limit some of the things they came up with. 

This also started the remodeling of the spare bed room to make Bella's new room. For their second birthday, Bella would get her own room how she likes it and the boy would share the old nursery. You and vada had decided how to do it, bought the boys bunk beds and did a space theme with stars on the ceiling. Bella would get a canopy round bed like a princess bed and a pink room. Luckily you wouldn't have to do everyth yourself, a few of his men had started helping with everything after you and vada repainted the rooms. With only a week till their second birthdays now, you would take them out and let them work and touch up the rooms so they could have Bella's room done and only have to bust out the boys room the day before their birthday. So for the few days till then, you and vada invited them into your twos bed.

So as the big day came up, you noticed just how far the babies came from their two months. They started to ask why about everything, tell you what things were, playing with other kids, and starting to talk even when it was only to themselves. They started jumping and the part you thought was the hardest, they realized they are different genders. The first time that happened was from of course, Nevada. He asked why he had a tail. Then when you were changing Bella's under after an accident, he noticed she didn't have a tail. So you made vada explain it because you were more then happy letting him believe boys had tails.

So with all things passed, the day of their second birthday came. Much like the first birthday, it was simple and only at home a few friends and family. Vada's sister showed up and brought toys, his men came with a few gifts, and after cake you showed them the rooms finished. Bella jumped on her bed, running around and looking at all the small details that was the princess castle of a room. The boys loved the space room, climbing up on the top bunk and reaching to touch the stars are the ceiling. Everything was perfect and as you expected, you had here happy kids as everyone went to bed. You snoozed all night cuddled up to your husband, with only a small problem in the mix. Bella wasn't use to being alone in a room, so she slept between you two and you wrote it off. Deciding a night wouldn't hurt, hopefully it wouldn't last.


	68. One cough, two fevers, and one bad rash

It was a beautiful winter day as you woke up and started the coffee for vada. He laid in bed with Bella still snoozing, the one time cave turned into a two month sleepover and counting. You stretched and let out a yawn as you started the small breakfast for your toddlers. Little feet pattered out, or more like paws as Dante came out and stretched before laying by his food dish. You give him some food and water, then tossed down a small strip of bacon.

"That's my boy." You cooed and kissed his furry head.

He gave a soft bark that almost sounded non-existent. I smiled as I heard feet again, vada came into view holding our angel of a daughter to his chest. He kissed your cheek as he slipped Bella into her seat.

"I'll get the boys now." He turned away walking back to get them in only his boxers.

You smile at the sight, your big bad terrifying drug Lord husband being so domestic. Since you've had the triplets, he has gotten a lot more serious about work staying out of the home. You heard the rumors of things he's done, some that could even be true, but you never asked about it. He wanted to protect his family and to do so, he had to show he wasn't a fool. Trujillo wasn't a joke name given but a real comparison, or maybe he took it from the real Trujillo seeing as he has ruled longer. 

 Vada came out with a boy under each arm as the wiggled to get away. He slipped them in there seats and walked over to help you. He took a drink of his coffee and carried over the cereal breakfast you prepared for the kids. You carried over the real breakfast for you and him, sausage, bacon, and eggs. He ate quickly before rushing out the door after getting dressed. You sighed as it became that time where you were alone with the three monsters. Vada never understood why you said that, he figured it was a joke. 

But of course, chaos starts right after he leaves. Nevada fell out of his chair, crying as you tried to quickly soothe him. But in the way it always does, Bella and Amell started crying then you noticed Amell was dripping. You rushed him back to the bathroom and cleaned him up. Then his head felt really warm and you got a bad feeling, right when he threw up on you. You tucked him into bed and told him to stay still, quickly running to change shirts and check the other two. Bella was red in the face, high fever, and Nevada was looking fine at the moment. You bit your lip and quickly change Nevada into warm clothes before calling for help. 

"Hey Val, I need a favor." You sighed, "los trillizos están enfermos. Necesito ayuda para llevarlos al hospital.(the triplets are sick. I need help get them to the hospital.)"

"All three?" Val sounded surprised.

"Well two but the third won't be far behind." 

"What's wrong?" 

"They are all coughing, sneezing, Amell has diarrhea... They are constantly crying." You sigh, "I can't think straight."

"Don't take them to the ER." Val was making a little noise on the other line, "I'll get some cold medicine for toddlers and be over soon. Going to the ER is a waste of time unless they have a major symptom, they'll tell you to get flu medicine and wait it out."

"Ok, so I'll find a way to keep myself from going insane and please hurry." You sighed, "por favor se rapido(please be quick.)"

Val hung up and you started rushing to calm the kids. Bella was whimpering but stopped her crying and coughing so hard once you got a wet wash cloth on her head. Nevada was asleep in your bed with Dante, he was red and rashy but nothing else that you could tell besides a small fever. Amell had diarrhea and was sniffling and coughing like crazy. You spent most your time with him, doing anything possible to make him stop crying. It killed you to watch him cry. Luckily Val came quickly, rescuing you from the mayhem.

"Oh thank God." You hugged her, "I'm going crazy. Start with Amell, the poor guy can't sleep."

She nodded and took care of Amell, then went to Bella and met you at the door to look at Nevada. She seen the red rash and frowned, looking to you.

"I don't think he has the flu or a cold. How long has he had the rash?"

"It was just a small rash that almost looked like rug burn. It was on his back." You sat down beside him, "now it's all over his chest, back, and abdomen."

"We need to keep an eye on him, it looks like it might be chicken pox but I'm not sure. You should keep him separate and wash your hands before you move to check on the others." She looked at him and sighed, "Dante didn't get chicken pox so he shouldn't come over."

"So you can't stay?" You started to panic.

She patted your shoulders, "no I will. Let me call my brother for some help."

"No I got it," you pulled out your phone and dialed vada as you both walked out to the living room.

"Hello?"

"Vada, I need your help." You paused as Val cut in, "can you pick up Dante and watch him till I get home?"

"Val? Que esta pasando?(What's going on?)" He sounded confused.

"The kids are sick. Amell and Bella have a cold and Nevada looks like he got chicken pox. I need Val to help me with them and Dante can't be here." You look at Val.

"It's not bad but it's a handful. I am just helping her out and Dante hasn't had chicken pox."

"Ok ok.... Dios por qué estos niños son tan pocos(God why are these kids such a handful.)" He mumbled.

You giggled softly, "ok, so you got Dante?"

"Sí. Te veo pronto(Yes. See you soon.)" He hung up as you sat the phone down.

"You start with Nev," she smiled, "keep him company and make sure he's good. Call your doc for an appointment and the ER will be our last resort."

"Ok, you can Handel them?" You watched her nod.

"Amell had the diarrhea?"

"Yeah." You paused, "he's also non stop crying since vada left and I was laying them down for their naps."

"I got it. Take care of Nevada." She washed her hands and went to Bella to check on her.

You went back to Nevada and sat with him all day. The doctor was full for the week and suggested an urgent care or the ER if you preferred. You didn't want to do anything until vada was home to help you decide, you both needed to decide what to do... And he had more power then you in the area. So once vada got home, you ran down the options with vada and went to a urgent care while Dante and Val watched Amell and Bella. That's when they diagnosed him with scarlet fever. This change everything for you two. He was on antibiotics and had to be kept separate from the other two. You kept him in your guys bed during the day and a makeshift bed at night using the reading chair in your room. 

The next few days went the same and after you had Butterfingers and dropped some of the bottle of antibiotics, you threw them out and finished what was left as he started to look better. Amell and Bella had finished their battles and was spending the days away with Aunt Val. But just as quickly as it went, it happened again. 

You went to get Bella up, changing her into a nice dress and tights. Vada went after the boys, putting Amell over his shoulder but stopping by Nevada. He walked Amell out and stopped you as you were making breakfast.

"Cariño, you said Nev was ok?"

"Yeah the rash went away when I checked Tuesday. Three days later it should be more then goo..." You stopped as he gave that look you knew to well.

Worry. 

When Nevada 'trujillo' Ramirez worried, everyone did. You ran past your husband and stopped at your sleeping baby. He looked worse then when you put him down last night. He had a rash that covered his chest and back, his wrists we're swollen, and his breathing was off. You felt his head and frowned at the obvious fever, you told vada to get the thermometer. Resting a hand on his chest you felt a small gap in the heart beat. Vada helped to roll him over and take a anal temp, reading over a hundred. Vada kissed your head, and quickly turned you around.

"I'm calling Mia. Get dressed and we're taking him to the hospital." He pulled out his phone as you left to get dressed. 

Once you got back, he quickly changed and was carrying his Jr out to the car. Mia arrived a minute after he left and you quickly met them down there. You held little Nevada in your arms, feeling like crying every time he struggled to breath. In no time you were at the hospital and Nevada was demanding attention for his son. After only five minutes you were in a room and your toddler was having blood drawn. You held his hand and shushed him soothingly as he went through tests. After what felt like forever of your boy needing a machine to help him breath and his fussing with his fever, the doctor came to deliver the news to you and the pacing drug lord. 

The man stopped by the door, carefully stepping in and starting to explain, "your son has Rheumatic fever. It usually comes from an untreated or not fully treated scarlet fever or strep throat."

"What is it?" Vada stopped and held you shoulder as you both listened.

"It is easily treated, just antibiotics and bed rest. I will insist he stays here so we can monitor him and prevent any complications." The doctor left to give them a moment.

You looked at vada, "I think he's going to grow up in a hospital."

"He'll be fine, Ramirez remember? Si tiene la mitad de tu fuerza, será bueno(If he has half your strength, he'll be good.)"Vada kissed your head and squeezed your shoulder.

"I know... Odio dejarlo(I hate to leave him.)"

"He'll be home soon enough." Vada kissed you, "he always does."

You nod and kiss your boy on the head softly, stepping out with vada to go home. He hugged you to his side as you had to leave your son behind again. You promised you would be back tomorrow and visit him everyday for a while, because yet again, your youngest boy is fighting to survive.


	69. Two weeks again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your two weeks with Nevada in the hospital.

The next day after Nevada was admitted to the hospital, you were there. You brought along Bella and Amell, sitting for hours in the hospital room with your poor little man watching cartoons. Right about noon, Vada came up with Gabby. Gabby stood outside the door after saying hi to the kids. Vada made you stand up so he could hold you on his lap, kissing your cheek before taking his Juniors hand and holding it. His head rested on your shoulder, eye watching the annoying kids cartoon that the kids have became obsessed with. You stretch softly after a hour, vada slowly lifting you up and kissing all their heads, then your lips. 

"B-ye." Amell waved.

"Papa." Bella smiled and waved.

He waved and left with Gabby, heading back to work. You let your smile last this time, you didn't ask him to come and he never said he would. He caught you off guard. 

That night you got home and put the kids down, Amell out cold on what was Nevada's bottom bunk and Bella in her bed fit for royalty. You laid down and was joined a few hours later by your husband, he pulled you against him tight and kissed the back of your head. He held you all night, no words spoken and no reason to make any. 

The next few days were the same on repeat, until the fifth. You all got home and laid down, vada joined you and cuddled up with sweet kisses... Then a sniffle met your door. You both looked up to see Amell with his favorite stuffed monkey in his arms, tears in his eyes.

"Hey little man, what's wrong?" You slowly sat up as Vada groaned and followed.

"No Nev." He wiped his eyes, "issss he O-K?"

You smiled softly, "yes. Nev is fine. He just needs to stay at the hospital a while."

Amell nodded sniffled again, Nevada yawned and since he was closer to the door where Amell stood, he swiped him up and tucked him into bed between you two. Amell smiled and wiggled into a comfy spot. Nevada slept with his arm across you both, Amell head tucked against your chest. 

This repeated the next night, only this time Bella came to the door almost in tears. Vada did the same thing, sweeping her off her feet and putting her between us. Her back pressed to her papa, flush against him and head tucked to your chest. Vada's arm over his girls, showing we are safe. 

One the eighth day, vada didn't come to the hospital. He called you and asked how things were going, apologizing for getting busy. You understood, gave him a update on Nevada and ended with you and the kids saying 'love you'. With Nevada doing better at the moment, the doctor saying he might even get to go home early with some medicine. You couldn't wait for vada to get home so you could tell him. But again, vada came home late... Really late. At one am he walked into the room and gave a soft chuckle at the two little bodies cuddle against their mama. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, slipping into bed and smiling as bella rolled over and hid her face against his chest. Amell back to back with her and face burrowed against you. He stretched his arm across you three, stretching slightly to kiss your head before bed. 

The ninth day, That's when everything went wrong. Vada left for work, you decided to wait till eleven to head to the hospital, picking up food on the way for the kids to eat. It was only ten so you tried to get the heathens dressed. Amell wasn't liking his pants, he didn't want the jeans and kept pulling them down. So you had to find some sweats and changed his shirt to a green shirt with a monkey on it. Black sweats, green shirt, and a black beanie. He chose his light up green shoes and started to slip them on as you ran over to Bella who was pouting.

"Bella, what's wrong? Don't like the dress?" You picked it up as she kicked it off the bed, "ok, what will you wear?"

She went to the closet and picked out jeans and a puffy pink dress. You hid your chuckle and smiled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... You don't wear Jeans and a dress." You tickled her and she giggled.

She put the dress back and got a shirt and jacket. You got her in the pink paw patrol shirt and put her peacoat on her. I pulled her hair back and put on her heavy knitted hair band to keep her ears warm. She slipped on her pink shoes and ran out to Amell, you chasing after them trying to get your jacket on. 

"Ok, follow the leader..." You stopped mid sentence as a knock sounded on the door.

A frown was covering your face,  _ **No one knocks on the door this early? Everyone knows we'll be with Nevada at the hospital.**_ You walked over and answered the door as the kids ran around the living room chasing Dante.

"Hello?" You stopped with the door opened stretching the chain.

"Mrs. Ramirez? We're looking for your husband." Two cops standing at the door again.

"He's not home." You go to shut the door but a hand stops you from succeeding.

This cause Dante to get defensive, he nipped at them through the door causing them to jump back and you to shut the door. Your mind was working hard to find a way out of this. Dante growling at the door, the kids scared of the sight as they coward by the couch. You texted vada, no answer. So you text Maria as they kept knocking. When the knocking stop, you heard talking and a female voice. Before you could even think of another move, your phone rang and without thinking you answer. 

"Vada?"

"This is Mercy hospital. We're calling for (y/n) Ramirez."

You bit your tongue trying to speak, "this is her." 

"Your son has had a complication, he has a heart murmur. It's fairly loud and we are watching it closely and upping his dose."

"A heart murmur? What does that mean?" You plugged your ear and tried to listen but it was to noisey.

"We'll explain when you get here."

"Ok thank you." You hung up and turned to the door, opening it slowly.

The cops were still there, Maria was standing by your door as some of the men came out to demand they leave. They started towards you and was blocked as Maria looked at you and the kids.

"Are you ok?" She rested a hand on your shoulder.

"No, I need to get to the hospital. They said Nevada is getting worse." You took Amell and Bella's hand.

The officers stopped you again, the men moved forward and you stopped them. The cops stood blocking the elevator.

"We need you to come with us."

"I have somewhere I need to be." You insisted, "unless you have a warra..."

"We do. For your husband, you for questioning, and to search your home."

"Maria, take the kids and Dante to your place." You whisper as the cops pulled handcuffs. 

Maria shielded the kids eyes, whisking them away to her home as the men stood watching. You knew fighting wouldn't help, at least not till the kids couldn't see. Maria grabbed Dante and with a little help from the men pulled him to her place and the cops cuffed you as your chest throbbed. It was getting harder to breath by the second, they lead you down to their car as men came up to search the home, your sure with the men watching over. They wouldn't let them destroy your home, Maria would get ahold of vada through Jose.

 You started to huff, trying to catch your breath as you seen your chest raise. Your coat was buttoned, and the tie belt hanging lose by your legs. Your legs shaking, shoes soaked through. You couldn't help but feel helpless, crying and shaking as you struggled to breath. The small words being whisper on repeat. Vada. I want Vada.

They dragged you up to the floor of SVU and into a interrogation cell. You sat cuffed to a table, crying and sniffling trying to breath as a panic attack hit you.... The first one in years. You closed your eyes and begged for vada. Every question was answered with 'i want vada.'

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada was in the middle of collections, just leaving his last major Bodega and starting towards his club when Jose turned towards him from the front seat. Vada barely payed attention as he finally looked at his phone and the missed call from you and the hospital.

"Jefe, la policía acaba de tomar (y/n). (boss, the cops just took (y/n).)" 

His head snapped up and Jose handed him the phone, Maria quickly telling him everything. He handed the phone back and made a few calls from the back seat, a lawyer on his payroll and a cops burner phone to find out what they want you for. The Escalade was on the way to the precinct and raf ran over to your home, he was making sure everything was put back and that they didn't find anything. Nevada's silent fury was to much to ignore, his men knew better then to say anything when he was this mad. Last time he was this mad, he killed a kid and chased people out of his city... Trujillo's temper was easy to poke but for it snap like this was rare.

They pulled up to the precinct after having Jose get Maria to take the kids to the hospital and wait on them. He walked in with Gabby to his left, Marco on his right, and Jose sitting in the Escalade. His lawyer was waiting just inside the door and rode up with them. First step out the door of the elevator, cops turned and looked. Trujillo was on full display, this wasn't Nevada at the moment and his men knew it. Like split personalities, Nevada was out of the loop till he seen you.

"Where the hell is my wife?" He asked with his sickly sweet smirk that was a thousand times more tricky then a snake oil salesmen.

"Nevada Ramirez, you are wanted for the questioning in a murder/rape case." A detective started over but stopped short as the lawyer stepped forward.

"Mr. Ramirez is not willing to do questioning at this time. His son is sick in the hospital and he must be with him. He is simply here to get his wife."

 "We have a warran..."

"And I have paper here that terminates those warrants. Since you so hastily execute the warrant for a search of their home I will settle for her leaving with us now and maybe he'll look pass a lawsuit." 

"Get them out of there." The man in the background called and someone opened the door to their left. 

Nevada walked over quickly and pulled you up from your chair. He carried you out, his men watching your back as you four immediately walked to the Escalade. The lawyer stayed behind to make a deal and he kept a tight grip on you.

"Shhhhhhhh. Breath baby. Breath." He whispered in warm breaths against your hair, "Your a Ramirez, your strong and beautiful. You gave birth to three beautiful kids, you were strong through it all. You can do anything."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You nod and kiss his chest, slowly unrolling as he rubs your back. He shifted so you could sit beside him on the seat, his arms dripping as he seen the marks on your wrists. He circled each hand around the red marks and rubbed them softly, slowly bringing back circulation to your white hands.

"Thank you vada."

"De nada." He smiled and kissed your head once your hands gained color, "te amo."

"Love you too." You whispered and kissed him.

"The hospital called..." He stopped as you nodded and filled him in. 

You were on your way there already, you knew Nevada wouldn't want to go anywhere but there after what happened. He wanted to show the cops he was untouchable, that his family is his biggest priority. So as you pulled up, you seen Maria get out of her car and walk Amell and Bella over. You smiled and wiped a tear away as they tackled vada, he lifted them up in a big hug before sitting them down to turn around with their backs to his chest. They looked at you and smiled.

"You o-k ma-ma." Bella asked and tipped her head.

You bent down and hugged them, "yes babies." 

Amell wiped your tear away as Nevada chuckled and pulled back to stand up, "Don't worry about what happened earlier. Mommy is safe and no one will hurt any of you.No estoy en mi reloj (Not on my watch.)"

Maria and Jose went back to check in with raf, making sure their home looked like their home so the children would be ok. Marco stayed in the Escalade, Gabby walking with the family up to see your little man. Bella was being carried by her papa in one arm, you under his other arm smiling back at Amell who was walking beside Gabby, trying to mimick his tough stance and walk. They looked like twins on the elevator ride up, you snapped a quick picture and vada couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Supongo que sabemos cuál va a ser el que causa problemas.(I guess we know which one is going to be the trouble maker.)" 

"No lo sé, Gabby no es para nada un modelo a seguir. (I don't know, Gabby isn't to bad of a role model.)" You giggled as Gabby gave a amused look before leading us down to my little man. 

It took no time before the doctor came in, "Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez, may I talk to you in the hall a moment?"

We nodded and followed him out, shutting the door so Gabby could suffer the few minutes with the triplets. You stopped beside vada, his arm still around you because he was afraid to let you go. Afraid he would have to pull you away from something worse then the cops if he let go. You didn't mind, it was the main thing keeping you from panicking at the moment.

"Your son had a few complications that we could tell. He has a heart murmur. Heart murmurs are sounds that occur as blood flows through the heart. Children commonly have quiet heart murmurs. However, your son's is on the louder side. It was very clear and that points us to a more serious problem. Heart inflammation has set in, you might know it as water building up around the heart. It makes it harder to pump which is only making the murmur worse."

"How do we fix it?" Vada never let his eyes leave the doc.

"We have him on some medicine to help thin the water, but the murmur isn't as easy. We have to wait out the inflammation to see if the murmur is major enough to require more attention. If it isn't major, we can let it go and monitor it. It could heal itself or stay the same without causing issues for him."

"What if the inflammation doesn't go down?" You whispered, a small bundle of fear building in your stomach."

"It may permanently damage the heart valves, resulting in rheumatic heart disease. Permanent damage to his heart."

You tucked your head into his chest, vada shielding you from the harsh reality that was destroying you today. He rubbed your back and asked one last question.

"What does this mean for his stay?"

"If it show progress, you can treat it at home and after a few months we'll check the murmur. If it doesn't, he'll need heavy treatment to stop his heart from shutting down. Heart failure is a possibility if we can't help it now."

"Thank you." He nodded, letting the doc go.

He moved you both in, sitting in a chair by the bed still holding you as you both watched him in bed. He watched TV with his siblings, he laughed when they tackled Gabby and tried to climb him. Before you knew it, the sky was growing black as the moon was starting to rise. You took the kids home and tucked them in, then tucked in with vada in bed. 

A few more days of visiting the hospital, mostly without the other kids. Thanks to Mia covering and watching the kids, you and vada could sit and watch your little man sleep. The doctor gave the good news that his inflammation was dripping, and by Saturday you were bringing him home. You were given the meds, told to watch his temp and listen or feel out his pulse to check. Call if it get worse or anything changes. They would check back in a week to see his progress. All you knew was your home felt like a home again... Three kids good. Even with the medicine, the checks a few times a day, and having Nevada sleep in the bottom bunk with their dad sleeping on the floor with them a time or two. Everything was getting better, in two weeks. Everything was turning around.


	70. No worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada makes a compromise when the police won't let up.

It has been almost a week since little Nevada got out of the hospital. As you were working on keeping him healthy, coming to the realization that your little man was going to be the kid that always get sick. When you brought him home this time, the doctor let you and vada know he had an immunodeficiency disorder and that you'll have to do a little extra work to keep him healthy. So you started giving him  preventative antibiotics and monitoring him a lot more then Bella and Amell. You spent hours going over articles online and looking into other ways of treating the disease.

Twice now vada had to pull you to bed. You knew he was worried too but his attention went to the cops. They were digging around and annoying him to no end. Twice they stopped by his club, came to our building, and followed him while he was working. Since he pulled you from interrogation and found a way to revoke the warrants, they were pestering him. He couldn't work, had to be very careful about every move he made. His lawyer was good, no doubt about it, but he couldn't stop the police and vada's pay offs didn't extend to this portion of the police apparently. But he did notice it had to be detectives following him, probably because uniforms knew better. Anything with his name involved got dropped.

While he was thinking of a way to get around the law, you were left with nightmares about your little man. Constantly waking up in the middle of the night and slipping away to peek into the boys room. Your head on the door frame, watching before vada pulls you to bed or wakes up and shoos you off. You always felt bad watching vada sleep on the floor, it couldn't be comfortable. And watching him have to get up to put you back to bed wasn't much easier.

"Everything will be ok cariño," he hummed in your ear as he would make you lay back down, "we are all ok."

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada woke up to two boys pouncing on him. He growled playfully and wrapped an arm around each. They screamed and he tugged them down and nipped at then like a Father dog. He lifted Amell up by the back of his onesie PJs and carried Nevada by his foot over his shoulder as he walked don't to find his wife and daughter making breakfast. You laughed at the sight, Bella running over calling 'me papa!' and vada picked her up as well laughing as they all cheered. But the fun was short lived, a knock at the door was the signal to go. Nevada had work to do, today he would get rid of the police so he could get his life back to normal. 

He changed quickly, ready for anything bas he came out on his usual outfit. He kissed you goodbye and waved to the kids as he shut the door. He just needed to talk to a friend. The drive was short, a small bar down the way. He stepped out with Gabby and Raf, walking in and to the back without a word. No one looked at them and no one said a word to them. At the back door, Gabby knocked twice and it opened into a smokey room. They hung back as Nevada sat down in the chair across from the small desk.

A short fat man smirked, "Nevada Ramirez, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cops. Aplaudí las órdenes pero están cavando e interrumpiendo los negocios.(I squished the warrants but they are digging and interrupting business.)" He took a cigar off the desk as a man walked over and lit it for him, "They are following my family. This issue needs resolved."

"What do they think they have? And don't you pay of the police?" He chuckled.

"Esta división de NYPD no recibe la nota.(This division of NYPD doesn't get the memo.)" Nevada blew out a huge puff of smoke, "When they hailed my wife in, they told her a rape/homicide."

"That doesn't sound like you Ramirez, not even before the family." The man shook his head, "why come to me?"

"I need it gone. Business is slowing under the attention and the cops wouldn't like one of my guys for it." He leaned back and crossed a leg over his lap, "Y si su caso conduce a otra pandilla todos juntos, no podrán limpiar el huevo.(And if their case leads to another gang all together, they won't be able to wipe the egg off.)"

"You want one of my guys to take the fall?" He shook his head, "why would I do that?"

"Because I allow you to run business on my turf. Armas y putas(Weapons and whores)," he paused with a smirk, "I never got the appeal. To much work to make it profitable.... And the weapons are harder to sell without a trail."

"Unless you have loyal customers and easy scores." The man nodded, "but I understand. What do I get beside what I already have?"

Nevada raised a brow as his lips curled up, "you get to keep fucking breathing. A la mierda conmigo Tony, maté menos gente molesta por cosas mucho más pequeñas(Don't fuck with me Tony, I killed less annoying people for much smaller things.)"

"Let me make some calls," the man stretched his hand out, "call you by midnight."

Nevada shook his hand and left, heading to his club to do the boring side of his business he usually never deals with. With the cops watching, he had to delegate jobs to keep the police from interfering. Collection was handled by Raf and Marco, Jose took some lower runners to help spread the supplies to sellers and pick up the word on the street. Just the normal complaints and any possible crime that might make it's way to them. While they went and took care of the main part, Nevada and Gabby played club owner. It was just past four when he decided to call to check in.

"Hola cariño," he smiled, "how's my girl?"

"Fine vada, the kids are doing good. Nevada looks fine and I bundled him twice as heavy as Bella and Amell. We decided to play in the snow, just at the small property park across the street." You smiled, "they loved it."

"Good, mis bebés merecen divertirse con su madre.(my babies deserve to have fun with their mom.)" He hummed, "any trouble?"

"No, I seen a car watching us but they never got close." You sighed, "I thought you took care of the police?"

"Apparently SVU doesn't take bribes." He muttered, "I'm fixing that now."

"How's work?" He could almost see You smiling as you lipped his words as he spoke, "Work is work." 

"Ok. Love you vada.' you bit your lip.

"Love you more cariño.Te veo pronto (see you soon.)"

He hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. _**life can't get worse**_. He let the rest of the day slip by, then he went home. Smiling as he walked in the front door to hug the kids that cane running.  ** _This will work out._**

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

Once vada left, you were trying to get the kids dressed. Amell was easy, you told him you were going to take them to play in the snow. He had on his snow suit in no time. Nevada was a little bit of a fight, but he caved when you promised hot chocolate after. Bella put on her pink suit, but didn't want to go outside. You carried her over and made the boy go in the stroller. You get them to the park, laughing as you let then run free. But your eyes turned towards the street and the car that sat watching you four, two figures inside that never moved from the car or moved the car.  _ **Must be the cops again.**_

You were lucky enough to have a small park area right across the street. An old building was torn down, the lot renovated into a open grass lot with a small community garden at the back. It was to small for a playground but it was perfect for playing in the fresh snow. 

You were chasing them and making snow angels. Your phone was taking photos of you four by the hundreds. You made a snowman and snow animals, a really poor quality igloo that Amell smashed like Godzilla. Nevada started a snowball fight, Bella had a small tantrum in the snow which made you pick her up. Only a minute into calming Bella and you had to go back inside, she wouldn't stop and Nevada looked cold and wet. You dragged them back to your comfy warm home, making them all change into warm clothes so you can dry the wet ones. You had changed yourself before starting the hot chocolate and cookies. You had three small mugs topped with whipped cream and sprinkles when your phone dinged.

"Hola cariño," Vada's voice filled your ear, "how's my girl?"

"Fine vada, the kids are doing good. Nevada looks fine and I bundled him twice as heavy as Bella and Amell. We decided to play in the snow, just at the small property park across the street." You smiled, "they loved it."

"Good, mis bebés merecen divertirse con su madre.(my babies deserve to have fun with their mom.)" He hummed, "any trouble?"

"No, I seen a car watching us but they never got close." You sighed, "I thought you took care of the police?"

"Apparently SVU doesn't take bribes." He muttered, "I'm fixing that now."

"How's work?" You asked smiling as you lipped his words as he spoke, you knew his reply so well, "Work is work." 

"Ok. Love you vada.' you bit your lip.

"Love you more cariño. Te veo pronto(see you soon.)"

You sat the phone down as the monsters attacked you. You made them sit down before giving them their mugs. A plate of cookies in the center of the table to snack on as you got them chatting. You even got them playing word games with you, laughing as everyone played along till the door opened and they attacked. 

"Papa!" They screamed and tackled him.

"Ahí están mis hijos(There's my kids)." He kissed their heads and then walked over to you, "and my beautiful wife."

"Love you too vada." You giggled as he held your waist, "how was your day?"

He started to offer an answer when his phone dinged, he answered quickly and let go of you to to it. His lips curling up as he answered.

"Ramirez."

He nodded along for a few minutes then smiled, "good. Hasta luego amigo.(See you later friend.)" 

He hung up and sat his phone down, "we won't be seeing those cops anytime soon."

"Oh?" You smiled at him, "so your day was good."

"my day was good. Better now that I'm here with you."

You hug his waist and steal a kiss, his lips only pulling back when a little girl tugged his hand. He looked at the beauty, bright green eyes like her dad and your perfect locks on her head.

"Papa play." She batted her eyes.

He kissed her head and went off to play with her. Playing monster as they ran from him.  _ **Vada has it all under control. Vada always has it under control.**_ You fixed supper and after everyone ate, you curled up with vada as the little ones were tucked in beds. You showed him the photos, smiling as he chuckled along.

"Hopefully soon," he kissed your cheek, "I can join you four in the snow."

"I think they would like that." You smiled against his chest.

"I seem to remember a certain someone dragging me out into the snow and having a snowball fight with kids." He raised a brow at your reddening face, "la única chica que puede mostrar el corazón de Trujillo(the only girl that can show trujillo's heart.)" 

"Love you too vada." You whispered.


	71. Mommy and three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get tricked into a mommy and me class by your friends. Humor and chaos ensues.

It was hard taking care of three toddlers, the terrible two's were just setting in. They had tantrums, threw things and knocked stuff over, and some had trouble keeping clothes on. That's why you only let certain people take care of them, they could be monsters.

So on this day, a bright sunny snow covered day, you were planning on staying in. The three little ones cuddled up to mommy on the couch watching Looney toons under a warm fuzzy blanket. They had milk and cookies to snack on. Then your phone dinged and you looked at a simple text.

> _**Amy:**_ On our way up to see you and the kiddies. Is everyone dressed?

You rolled your eyes and got up to unlock the door and let them in. Amy and Willow came in dressed up like they wanted to go out and flirt. You shook your head, laughing as the kids waved and hugged them.

"What are you two up to?"

"We thought you might want a couple extra hands to watch the little rascals today." Amy smiled and tugged her hair back.

"We were just going to stay in." 

"But it's so nice outside. So many things to do!" She tried to get you popped up, failing as you turned to Willow.

"We met a cute guy that teaches a mommy and me class for two to four year olds. We wanted to hit on him and need a kid." Willow broke as amy glared at her, "I'm sorry, I'm weak.... Can we borrow a kid?"

"Oh my God, you just want to borrow a kid?" You scuffed.

"In a good way. They'll have fun, we get to flirt, you get a day off." Amy shrugged.

"I'm not just letting you borrow my kid to lie to a guy for a date." 

"Why are you making it so negative? This is a fun positive experience." Amy pouted, "please girl, your the only one of the four that has kids. And you have three kids. There is three of us because Jace is at work or something boring.... Please." 

Amy pulled Willow over so they can both give a pathetic puppy dog pout, "pweeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee!"

 "What kinda class is it?" You sighed.

"Finger painting, games, singing.... I don't know." Amy shrugged and Willow rolled her eyes, "it changes by the day and amount of people that show."

"Ok, hey guys... You wanna go out?" You looked as they all bounced and ran over from where they sat on the couch.

"I want Annabella." Willow picked her up.

"I'll take Nevada." Amy lifted him up and smiled.

"So I'll have Amell. They need dressed and we can go." You started to walk them back.

"Wait, you're coming along?" Amy raised a brow.

"Yes. I am not going to let you take two of my kids and pick up guys." You lead them back to the kids rooms, "get them dressed."

You picked out a pair of camo pants, black sneakers, and a pullover hoodie shirt that said 'two cool'. You combed out Amell's tangled mop of dark brown hair and smiled at the small curles it left behind. You seen Amy pick up a bag she brought with her and dress Nevada with the outfit from the bag, a red shirt and black hoodie combo that read 'Ain't no MAMA like the one I got' with a pair of jeans and white sneakers. His short well trim hair that usually looks like his dads, it was now messy and very bed head like. You walked them out and seen Willow with Bella. Bella was wearing a white shirt with gold lettering 'i woke up like this' and a pair of sparkly gold tights. Her pink converse and hooded Jean jacket on but what really made you smile, Willow brought a small flower crown of pink roses that she put on Bella.

"Dios mio, ella se ve tan linda con eso en(dear God, she looks so cute with that on.)" You swooned.

"Really, that's the best you got." Amy rolled her eyes.

"You bought a new outfit for the boys just so you could have Nevada wear it today." Willow smiled, "all's fair in love and war."

"This guy must be really cute if you two are getting this cutthroat." You picked up your keys, "let's go. Wear am I driving us."

* * *

It was just past noon as you six pulled up to the class. He held it in a small kids gym in the back of a community center for kids. Amy walked in holding Nevada's hand, Willow walking in Bella, and you followed behind with Amell. They walked and immediately started the flirting with the instructor as you finally seen him. He was definitely hot, well toned and perfect teeth, defined jaw line and Crystal blue eyes... His brown hair looked unbelievably well tamed for the bed head style and he was showing off his abs with the tight black tank and sweats.  _ **I can see why they would fight over him... But he's not my Nevada.**_

"This is our friend (y/n) and her son Amell." Amy smiled, "this is that Jensen I was telling you about."

"Hi." You shook his hand.

"Hello," he smiled, "you girls look so beautiful. You sure you ain't sisters."

 "Not quite, we've just known each other forever." Willow giggled.

"Well I'm glad you could make it.... And bring your kids." He chuckled, "today it looks like a small class so well just do a few mom games and some painting."

You noticed only two other moms, they were engrossed with them man as well, _**you must be the only sane one here**_. You take a seat with Amell on your lap, Willow on one side and Amy on the other. The other two mom's beside her as Jensen sat down and held a baby doll.

"Since I'm not a father..." He started.

"That's a tragedy." One whispered.

"I think one of us fertile women could fix that." Willow hummed.

"I volunteer." Amy smirked.

You dropped your head to stop from laughing. He brushed it off like a pro.

"I'll use this doll." He held up a toddler sized doll, "let's start with a few easy ones. Eveyone knows wheels on the bus."

He pretended to take the dolls hand and started them on it the song. Everyone joining in as the toddlers faced them and they did the motions.

 _"The wheels on the bus go round and round,_  
_round and round,_  
_round and round._  
_The wheels on the bus go round and round,_  
_all through the town."_

He lead you through the rest and smiled when the kids laughed. He turned the doll to sit with it's back against him and everyone adjusted the kids. 

"Next is my personal favorite, on top of spaghetti." He was a pro at ignoring the mom's stares.

 _"On top of spaghetti all covered with cheese_  
_I lost my poor meatball when somebody sneezed._  
_It rolled off the table, it rolled on the floor_  
_And then my poor meatball rolled out of the door_  
_It rolled in the garden and under a bush_  
_And then my poor meatball was nothing but mush._  
_The mush was as tasty as tasty could be,_  
_And early next summer it grew to a tree._  
_The tree was all covered with beautiful moss_  
_It grew great big meatballs and tomato sauce._  
_So if you eat spaghetti all covered with cheese,_  
_Hold on to your meatball and don't ever sneeze_."

You smiled as the kids loved the singing. He moved on to the next one and got the kids on their feet.

_"Five little monkeys swinging in the tree"_

He held an arm up like a monkey that was swinging on a tree branch.

_"teasing Mr. Alligator can’t catch me….can’t catch me."_

He shook his but and put his thumb to his nose as he wiggled his fingers.

_"along came Mr. Alligator quiet as can be and...."_

He stretched his arms out as far as he could before clapping.

_"....snapped that monkey out that tree."_

All the kids laughed but followed along as the moms helped in singing. They were dancing with the man and laughing.

 _"Four little monkeys swinging in the tree._  
_teasing Mr. Alligator can’t catch me….can’t catch me._  
_along came Mr. Alligator quiet as can be_  
_and snapped that monkey out that tree."_

"Ok moms," he smiled, "think we can finish it?"

 _"Three little monkeys swinging in the tree._  
_teasing Mr. Alligator can’t catch me….can’t catch me._  
_along came Mr. Alligator quiet as can be_  
_and snapped that monkey out that tree._  
_Two little monkeys swinging in the tree._  
_teasing Mr. Alligator can’t catch me….can’t catch me._  
_along came Mr. Alligator quiet as can be_  
_and snapped that monkey out that tree._  
_One little monkeys swinging in the tree._  
_teasing Mr. Alligator can’t catch me….can’t catch me._  
_along came Mr. Alligator quiet as can be_  
_and snapped that monkey out that tree."_

He smiled as he got all the kids to follow his movements.

_"No more monkeys swinging in the tree!"_

You smiled as Amell clapped and Nevada sat down in the middle of the floor his smile big as he spoke, "no monkey. No more."

Everyone chuckled and you high fives him, deciding against kissing him since he was suppose to be Amy's son to fool this sweet guy. You noticed he kept smiling at you, so you ran your hand with the wedding up to stroke your fingers through Amell's hair. He moved on, deciding to do some painting instead. The tables were set up for two, a chair for the kid and stool for the mom. You moved Amell over and made sure Amy and Willow did too, just in case. Luckily they did, even if they were just human props in the attempt to get into his pants. 

You stared painting and helping along Amell, looking up to see amy adjusting herself to get his attention. Willow was doteing on Bella to get his attention. You shook your head and just enjoyed the time with Amell. The rest of the time went quick, you brushed it off. You six left in the Escalade and the girls said bye once all the kids were in the apartment again. You hugged them as they both thanked you profusely.

"Thank you for giving me a shot with Jensen. I know he was eyeing me up." Amy flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You? He was glued to me and how sweet I am with Bella." Willow batted her eyes, "I think a quick drop in tomorrow will seal the deal."

"And when he asks about your kid? Neither of you have kids and I'm not a rental service." You tsked them when they started to object.

"Ok fine, I'll tell him the truth and we'll laugh. Then I offer to make his baby and he's moaning my name by the end of the night." Amy pulled out lipstick and fixed it in a small mirror by the door.

"Whatever. Your not his type." Willow fixed her flower crown, "he wants a nice sweet girl that doesn't dress like a guy."

"Will, I am all women under this shirt and biker jacket. He seen a glimpse today."

"When you almost flashed a bunch of kids. That's not what he wants."

"Ok, ok, ok....love you guys but stop arguing in my home. I have to get supper started so scoot it." You waved them out the door as they gave you one last hug, "bye."

You waved as they walked to the elevator. Set on cooking, you went to the kitchen and started. In no time you had a small mela in the table and feeding three kids as Nevada came in. He smiled, kissed you passionately, and held you close. You were soaking it in and once everyone ate, he wore the kids out for bed. You carried Bella back and tucked her in, ducking out to watch nevada tuck in the boys. Once they out and vada walked to you, you followed vada to the bedroom. He kissed you then pulled out his phone.

"Cariño, I was hearing you have a side piece." He raised his brow as you giggled.

"How can I have a side piece? You gave me three kids to take up all my time and are more than enough man to keep me here." You kissed his cheek.

"Lo sé, solo estoy revisando para asegurarme(I know, just checking to make sure.)" He hummed and tipped the phone to show the text, "un idiota te vio a ti y a las chicas hablando con un hombre. Enviado a mi manera.(some idiot seen you and the girls talking to a man. Sent it my way.)"

"Amy and Willow wanted to borrow two of our kids to hit on a mommy and me teacher, I tagged along for the kids." You smiled against his back as he held your arms hostage in front of him, "they didn't get his number so it was a failure for them but the kids loved it."

"Better not be more then their time with me.

Solo pueden amar nuestro tiempo con ellos. (They can only love our time with them.)" He kissed your hand before letting go just enough to pull you onto his lap, "so tell me about the teacher."

"Él no es ni la mitad de guapo que tú.(He isn't half as handsome as you.)" You giggled as he kissed you and dragged you back on the bed.

You let him cover you, his body engulfing yours as he got a little handsy. He was working his way behind your back to remove your bra, pulling it off you without moving you blouse. He thumbed your zipper on your pants, slowly pulling it down. He kissed your neck up to your ear before almost massaging your breast.

"Oh vada..." You gasp as he work his mouth slowly back down to your neckline.

His hand slipping under the underwear, about to brush past her swollen lips when a sharp cry broke the heated moment. You both looked towards the door and watched the small girl you two made crying and holding her favorite stuffed horse. Vada sat up as you rolled of to his side of the bed to jump up and change for bed, he took charge of the situation.

"Princesa, mi dulce angel(my sweet angel)... What's wrong?" Vada pulled Bella up to his lap and wrapped his arms tight around her.

"B-b-b-bad dreaaaaaaaam." She whimpered.

"Ok, ok... You wanna sleep with mommy and daddy?" He sighed as his erection was now fully gone, "I'm sure mommy will love having you in the bed."

She nodded and he tucked her in, between you on the bed as you slipped in on your side. You kiss her head then kissed your sweet husband, whispering in his ear that you could finish that discussion tomorrow. It wasn't even a minute later when two set of feet came running and jumped on the bed.

"Momma, momma...dad..dada." they were almost in unison.

"Yes?" Vada sat up as they pointed at the door.

"Monster."

He rolled his eyes and you waved them up, "just sleep with mommy and daddy tonight. Come here boys."

They tucked in between their parents and slipped under as Vada groaned and got comfortable again. Dante came in and laid at the foot of the bed as Bella shifted and was kicking her dad's chest softly.

You smiled and stretched your arm over to stroke his hair softly, "it won't be like this for long... Enjoy it. You'll want to remember this time when they're older."

He smiled and kissed your finger tips before letting them retract back, "I know...pero no puedo evitar querer solo una noche en nuestra cama solo.(but I can't help but want just one night in our bed alone.)"

You giggled softly and closed your eyes, smiling at the thought.  _ **If only we had a little time for fun**_. _**To bad we also have toddlers**_. The Next morning, vada left for work and you were trying to make lunch. One thing stopped you, the lack of food in the house. So you got the kids dressed and packed them up to go to the store. This was the hardest thing to do alone, at least with one other person you had the room in the cart and extra hands that weren't just grabbing things. But you suffered through and constantly pulled stuff out to put back. When you got to the pet food, you struggled to get the big bag down and on the bottom of the cart. When a set of hands took over for you.

"Here let me."

You stepped back as the man sat it on the bottom of the cart and slowly looked up as you started to thank him.

"Thank you so much..." You eyes showed your shock as the teacher stood up, "Jensen."

"Oh, hi (y/n)." He smiled, "your welcome. How are you?"

"Good, just grocery shopping for the kids." You smiled as Bella grabbed a can of dog food and you tried to pull it away from him.

"You have all three kids." He waved as Amell waved at him.

"Just a little secret between us adults, they're all my kids." You put the can back and moved the cart just far enough that they couldn't grab more, "triplets."

"Wow. You are something else." He smiled.

"Yeah, my husband thinks so too."

He stopped and nodded.

"Sorry, I just... I don't know if you were flirting but I'm happily married." You explained, "and triplets are a strong motivation to stay together... You know besides love. Wow I'm really digging myself a hole here."

"No it's fine. To be honest, they look related. I had my doubts." He chuckled, "so your friends..."

"Have huge crushes on you. They asked to borrow the kids and I said yes for some reason... Probably because I had nothing planned." You blushed slightly.

"You can tell them they don't need to kidnap kids to take to my class. Stop in and ask." He smiled softly, "sorry about the flirting again."

"It's fine. But I can't talk my girls up, not when both like you. So maybe you should go find them." You chuckled and handed him a piece of paper you wrote their numbers on, "they are dying to see you again."

"Thanks. Have a good day (y/n)." He walked away waving at the kids, "Bella, Amell and... Nevada." 

You blushed slightly and took a deep breath,  _ **If i hadn't married vada, he could've been their dad. What kinda angel was that man? How can something that perfect be human?**_ You shook your head and finished shopping,  ** _But I still would've loved vada. My sweet vada._**


	72. Just one date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You beg Nevada for one night alone without kids, he gives in but chaos ensues.

It had been a long time since you had alone time with your husband. Between a kid having a nightmare and wanting to sleep with you two and Nevada having a small scare and having dad sleep on the floor by their bed. You were tired of it, you wanted a night with vada and really wanted sex. 

When Vada got home, you met him at the door and kissed him. Hands wrapping around his waist under his leather coat, my forehead pressed to his shoulder as you breathed in his scent. Leather, scotch, and cigars.

"Missed me?" He chuckled.

"Más de lo que sabes(More then you know.)" You hummed and reached up to kiss him, "how was work?"

"Work was work." He looked down towards you, "what's up."

"I want a date night." You smiled, "just you and me and hopefully... Well uhm..."

"A happy ending," he winked as you blushed, "

He estado descuidando a mi chica? (have I been neglecting my girl?)"

"It's only been a month and a half." You shrugged and tried to play it off.

He looked confused and then sighed, "mierda, realmente lo ha sido.(shit it really has been.)"

 You kissed his stubble softly and rested your head against his shoulder again. He closed his eyes, breathing easy as he squeezed you.

"Tomorrow, I'll be home early." He smiled, "I'll call Val to watch the kids over night."

"Really? Can we do that?" You stopped him, "I mean with little Nevada..."

"Val can take care of him for a night." He smiled, "I can't take care of you if they're here. Last time we tried we had a little girl interrupting."

You nod, letting go of him when he pulled back to get his phone and make the call. He barely got a few steps down the hall before three monster tackled him. You whistled and round them up to go back and finish getting ready for bed. He joined you after a few minutes, lifting up Amell in the back of the small group brushing their teeth.

"Hey babies, how would you like to spend the night with Dante and Tia Val?"

They smiled and you turned Bella back to look at the small sink so she didn't drool on the floor. You kissed his cheek and thanked him as he told you to take a break. You went back to the bedroom and changed into a silk nighty, laying back and relaxing for a moment as Nevada finished putting the kids down. It took a little longer then expected, but he was doing it alone. But when he finally walked in, he couldn't hide the smirk.

"Mi niña necesita un poco de amor?(Does my girl need a little love?)" He quipped and walked over to the bed slowly, "(want daddy to give you a good pounding?)"

You moaned and wiggled as he undid his jeans and belt, pushing them down just enough to slip a finger under his boxer briefs. His other hand started to push up your nighty as the door creaked open and he quickly zipped back up. Shooting straight up, you pushed the dress down and then you both sighed as Dante had came in to sleep on the bed.

"Fuera(Out.)" Vada snapped and pointed, the pup left and he started to shut the door before a small set of feet found the door, "what's wrong little man."

You peeked and seen Amell standing by his dad pointing to his door. He was trying to tell vada about the monster under their bed. Vada went to take care of it, unfortunately you were asleep when he got back ten minutes later. He picked you up and tucked you in, cuddling up after stripping down. 

* * *

The next day, vada left like he usually did. You felt bad but knew tonight would make up for last night. You were giddy even. A overly happy you played with the kids all day and reluctantly let call and Dante take them home with them. Val laughed at how conflicted you looked letting them go for a night. 

 But once they were gone, you got ready. You had Jace drop off a dress of hers you knew vada would love you in. It was a little more risque than you liked but it was barrable if vada loved it. Deep v-neck piercing emerald green, fitted till the end of the skirt only halfway down your calf. You slipped it on like a second skin, fixing it so it hugged the right spot and fell the right way. You skipped a bra because you couldn't give it well enough. It was extremely sexy, you could only imagine his face when he sees you in it... You might not even make it out of the house. You curled your hair and left it down, a tiny bit of makeup that made your face glow. You slipped on a pair of leather ankle boots with a mid size heel, grabbing your brass-knuckle black leather bag to go with it. One last look in the mirror and you seen exactly why vada picked you, married you, and knocked you up.  _ **I look fantastic! Why can't I see this person everyday?**_

Before you could move, the door open and you heard vada coming in, "hola cariño. You ready?"

"In here vada!" You called, turning around to face the doorway as he walked in.

"Dios mío, ¿dónde ha estado este ángel últimamente?(Oh dear god, where has this angel been lately?)" He smirked, "mi sexy mamá(my sexy mommy.)"

He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you back to him to kiss your shoulder, "shouldn't you get changed? You wore those all day."

"Sorry cariño, I have a little more business tonight. Last minute and I can't pass on it." He sighed but kissed you again, "be my eye candy and I promise a romantic night tonight.... All night."

You sighed and pouted in the mirror, his hands coming up to squeeze your cheeks so he couldn't see the pout, "I know, I know..." He started pushing in your cheeks to slightly split your lips as he tried to mimick your voice, "I look damn good vada, why are you just taking me to a dirty loud club? Why not a romantic dinner and a walk in the park?"

You rolled your eyes as he answered his own questions, "because you look to good for just dinner. Those hoes in my club need to know what real beauty is... They need to see royalty."

"But the club is stinky and dark and loud." He mimicked on your lips.

"The easier for me to tease you with. Maybe mommy can even get a treat from Daddy before they get home." He smirked against your neck, "papi promises to treat you good tonight mamí."

His fingers left your cheeks, giving you space to speak, "ok vada, I'll go along."

He kissed your check as big as he could, "that's my girl. Te ves perfecto, vamos(You look perfect, let's go.)"

You smiled with a soft blush, letting him drag you out to the Escalade. Your vehicle was clean minus the car seats in the back, and with tinted windows you knew vada had some dirty thoughts. But true to his word, he made the meeting go quick and only left you for a few minutes but with the men.

You sat on the VIP section couch, drink in hand. Jose sat with you and Marco stood behind you, your head pounding with the music. Jose tried to cheer you up, everyone knew you didn't want to be stuck alone on a couch. 

"How's the kids?" He smiled.

"Brats.Quién sabía que los niños de dos años eran unos monstruitos tan horribles? (Who knew two year olds were such horrible little monsters?)" You joked.

"Terrible twos, who knew?" He nodded.

You sipped the water and chuckled, sighing as it hit the thirty minute mark. Jose sighed and waved Marco off for a moment.

"Everything o-k?" He sighed. 

 "Yeah, me and vada just haven't had much time to spend together without the kids. They interrupt or we have to stop them from doing something. Or everything is good until we got to bed and they suddenly need us." You shrugged, "this was suppose to be our night."

"I'm sure he'll get done soon." He smiled, "He didn't want to leave you hanging for long."

You sighed, but gave it a few more minutes before finally seeing vada come out. He walked over and sat down, pulling you on his lap. Marco went back to his spot, off to the side. Jose move to the other side. Vada held you by your waist, kissing down your neck gently.

"Vada... Not here." You moaned softly as he held you against his bulge.

"Ok, pero tengo una sorpresa esperando en el Escalade(but I have a surprise waiting in the Escalade.)" He pulled you along as you two left. 

The crowd parting for you, everyone letting Trujillo through. He walked you out and right to the SUV, pressing you against it. He kissed your neck and traced his fingers down your arms till they could lace through and intertwine with yours. Your face went a bright pink as he nipped at your revealed breast the dress didn't hide. 

"Oh vada, we-wer-we're...."

"In public? I know. But if it makes you feel a little better, we can get in the car." He opened the back door and you slipped in.

You were hesitant, "vada, we can go home. We have privacy for the night."

"Maybe I want to be adventurous." He smirked and shut the door, crawling over you and kissing slowly up to your ankle as he lifted your leg to rest on his shoulder.

"We could get caught." You started to pant and you weren't sure if it was anxiety or arousal.

He had your knees resting on his shoulders but her stopped when he seen your eyes closed.  _ **Anxiety... Anxiety!**_ You felt a hand on your cheek and a kiss on your forehead, a second one to your nose.

"I'm sorry, just breath." He whispered and dropped your legs and pulled you to his chest, "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry." 

You whimpered into his chest for a second as you were fighting to stay calm. You don't know what came over you, but he cuddled you on the floor of the Escalade until you were calm enough to move. He got in and drove you two home, carrying you to the elevator and holding you the whole way. 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada felt sick that his idea of adventure made you panic. He carried you to the bed and sat you down, but just went to the bathroom and started the water. You tried to peek in curious, but he shut the door a little more. He lit a few candles, poured in the sud soap and made sure the bubbles were thick before he opened the door, completely naked.

"Since I made you panic." He hummed as you leaned forward and let him pull you up, "I was hoping a bubble bath would fix it."

You smiled and kissed him as he unzipped the dress and helped you step out of it before walking into the bathroom. He opened the door and let you take it in, he slowly got in the bathtub and dipped Down under the bubbles. He watched you giggle at the sight of the big bad drug lord in a big bubble bath. Your panties kicked off to the side, you walked over and sank down on top of him. He held your waist, pulling you tight to him. The bubbles covering your chest barely enough, his face leaning in as he kissed your chest up your neck to your jaw then lips. He rolled his hands down to your booty and was slipping in you. Your eyes rolled back and head spun.... Then he gave a groan, but not his sexy one. His hands squeezed you bruisingly and he closed his eyes to hide the pain. 

You cupped his cheek and rested your forehead to his, "vada... Are you ok?"

"Bien mi pequeña sirena, solo necesito un segundo.(Fine my little mermaid, I just need a second.)" He bit out before you kissed him firmly on his lips.

"If your hurt, you should rest." You smiled as he looked up at you.

"I promised to make it up to you." 

"And I don't want you injured from it." You slowly got up and wrapped in a towel before flipping the switch and draining the tub, "sigues así y serás viejo para tener sexo(you keep this up and your gonna be to old for sex.)"

"Never." He pointed at you before letting you help him up, "what can I do to make it up to you now?"

"Cuddle me and not hurt yourself. We have time in the morning before the kids get home if work doesn't call you away." You pat dried his pelvis, "I promise it'll be just as good."

He sighed and limped over to the bed, falling down as you fell to his side and cuddles up to him. He hummed and chuckled as you kissed his chest and he squeezed your ass.

"By the way, if I ever get to old to have sex with you... Put me down."

You laughed and hide your reddening face against his chest, "I promise vada."

* * *

  _ **You**_

* * *

 The next morning, you slowly rolled over to find vada wasn't there. You wanted to cry, all night you dreamed about what you and vada we're going to do this morning. Your dreams were plagued with images of what you wanted vada to do and you were more then enough bothered by it to say you were practically in heat. But he wasn't there, and a delicious scent drew you to the door. You got up, still naked from the bathtub mishap, and went to investigate. As you stepped into the living room looking at your open kitchen, vada stood in his boxer briefs cooking.

"Buenos días dormilón(Good morning sleepy head.)" He chuckled, "care for some breakfast?"

He turned to look at you and you blushed, you never even bothered to put on your robe, "whatcha makin?"

He stared for a moment with a wicked grin, "I plan on makin love to you but after pancakes." 

You scratched behind your ear, "sounds good."

"Then sit down and stop covering up. Me encanta mirar(I love to stare.)" He walked over a with a small plate and sat it down before sitting next to you, "I figure we can share."

You smiled and kissed him, then took the first bite. Sharing the plate as he planned, before taking the plate out to the sink. He followed you out and pinned you facing the sink as he ground his tented undies against your bare ass.

"Now, about last night... I think I need to make it up to you."

You closed your eyes as Vada kissed down your shoulder. He left his hands on yours laced perfectly together. His eyes dancing over you as you looked to your left to find his face.

"Sorry about the club, last minute work." He brushed some hair from your face, "about the poorly done car attempt, the bath tub..." He turned you around to face him, "but I can still take care of my girl."

"I know," you kissed his chest, "siempre lo harás(you always will.)"

He picked you up, walking you back till your butt was sat on the counter. Each inch of skin was met with a kiss. You gasped as he slowly took your check and held it firmly for a drawn out kiss. He worked his way along, kissing each breast and rolling your nipples before letting a finger run through your soaked lips. 

"Hermoso ... Mira esas caderas, esos muslos gruesos.(Beautiful... Look at those hips, those thick thighs.)" He hummed, "your a sculpted goddess. And you picked a fool like me."

Your lips turned up as he kissed you and slowly pulled his undies down in time with each of your tugs. You didn't care for your body as much after the kids, you still hate to look at yourself naked... But vada always fixed that. He tipped your head to look at the mirror tile lining between your counters and cupboards on your right.

"Mira el amor, quiero que veas todo(Watch love, I want you to see everything.)" He brushed his nose along your belly and spread your thighs open as you watched him amazed. 

He was diligent, caressing every inch before he moved back up and kissed you during his push in. He rubbed your hips, kissed your neck, and stretched you open. He sat fully inside you, giving you a moment to adjust as he masterfully distracted you from the small pain. His tongue enticing yours to dance with his, his hands rolling over your body and keeping you fuzzy headed. Your eyes watching the reflection of what he was doing to you. He thrusted softly as your legs wrapped around him, your arms holding tight around his neck as he pulled you of the counter and held you up as he kept going.

"Oh-h-h-h-ooo-oh..." You cried out watching him handle you masterfully.

As he stopped and walked you to his favorite chair, He sat down and pulled you flush against him, "oh God, how'd I go so long without this." 

* * *

  _ **Nevada**_  

* * *

You whimpered, you might not be able to see your reflection anymore but you wouldn't dwell on that as Vada made you look at him. He did as you always loved, rolling your hips for you and burring his head in your chest as he hit a fast rhythm. He wanted you to feel all of it started once, to make you lose control. He wanted you to break first so he knew he was still your man, so you did. You hit the perfect force and closed your eyes as you screamed out for him. His eyes closed and he groaned, your name clearly being heard before he pulled you close as you fell limp against him.

"Was it worth the wait?" He smirked, "papi, hazlo bien?(did daddy do good?)"

No reply caused him to look a day see you unconscious again. He smirked and stayed in that spot for a few minutes before moving you back to bed. He washed up and left after kissing your head, phone in hand.

> _**N:** _ _Can you watch the triplets a little longer? (Y/n) finally is getting some much needed rest._
> 
> **_V:_ ** _Sure. I'll drop them off when. I pick up Dante._

He smiled as he locked the door,  _ **i'd Never leave you wanting more. I love you.**_


	73. Family day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada takes a day off to spend with his family, with a few complications.

Nevada always had work to do, he always had meetings and 'chats' but here lately the kids were noticing it. At two years old, they noticed papa gone all the time and broke my heart one morning when he left. 

Amell was playing with Nevada and Bella when vada left. He kissed their heads and then your lips before leaving. As the door shut Amell looked at it.

"Papa gone." He frowned.

I sat down with him, "papa has to work amell."

"Work?" He blinked at me.

"Yes work." I kissed his head.

"Work stupid." He said and the other two repeated him.

It broke your heart a little, so you recorded it on the phone to send to vada. You prompted them again and they all three said it at roughly the same time. You saved it and sent it to vada at work with a tag line, "not important, look when can."

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

He felt the phone vibrate and seen it was from you. Two texts the first one saying it wasn't important and to watch when he could. He pocketed the phone and waited till he stopped with Marco, Gabby, and Niko for food. Why they were waiting he brought up the video and hit play. Smiling at first until he heard the kids talking. 

> "Papa gone." Amell spoke looking at the door.
> 
> "papa has to work amell."
> 
> "Work?" He frowned confused.
> 
> "Yes work." 
> 
> "Work stupid." He pouted. 
> 
> "Work stupid, want papa." Three voices in mild unison spoke.

His face dropped as the guys looked over too, "jefe, you ok?"

"Fine." He set the phone down, "I'M taking tomorrow off."

They looked at each other but didn't say a thing. He nodded and smiled, as the food arrived. After lunch, he gave a few calls as they continued collections. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

 The next day you woke up and vada was making breakfast for everyone. You frowned at the time in him in PJs.

"Your having a late start today?" You walked over and kissed him.

"Day off."

In the years you've been with him, vada never had a easy day off. If it wasn't calls or antsy partners, it was overworking the next few days to make it up. Your twos honeymoon was amazing, but the first four days back was spent on work completely. He's been running the heights longer then any other gangster or mobster, he was high up on the ladder of power in this area. He was in high demand.With the whispers of him getting softer because if his family, you were shocked he was taking a day for you and the kids. Very happy but slightly worried.

"You took a day off for us?" You watched him finish frosting the Cinnamon rolls from the can he bought, "and that's a lot of sugar for first thing in the morning."

He rolled his eyes, "vive un poco mi amorlive a little my love)."

"What got into you?" I hummed as he smiled.

"That video... I want more time with my kids. They are my world along with you."

"You sure?" You kissed him as he nodded, "go get the kids up. I'll get the plates and milk."

You smiled and got all the munchkins up and out to their seats. Vada set their plates down and laughed, they all started eating immediately as you looked at him. He pulled your chair out and you sat down to eat, he was very proud of himself. After eating, since the kids were a mess, You had to wash them up. You washed up Bella really quick, putting her in the small playpin just outside the bathroom door you left open as Vada carried in the boys that were covered in the sticky sweet mess. You both tried to clean them up, washing them the best you two can as they wiggled and squirmed. You turned your back for one second to grab the shampoo, and Amell was over the edge of the tub before vada could stop him and he tried to run out the door but you got him first.

"Where are you going?" You chuckled and kissed his head.

 "Tail.... Bubby tail!" Bella laughed as Vada closed his eyes.

"Yes bubby has a tail. You don't." You tried not to laugh, "boys have tails. It's a big secret we don't want getting out."

Vada was trying not to laugh, taking amell from you to sit back in the tub. Bella didn't say anything more, you gave a silent thank you for that as you finished up the boys. With three little ones wrapped in towels you took the boys to get dressed and vada took Bella. Yours went easy, the boys put on their clothes and went to the living room with Dante to play a moment while you checked on vada. You get to the door but before you speak, or even make a noise, Bella asked him a question.

"Papa have a tail?" She blinked at him as he fixed her tights.

"Nope." He slipped her shoes on her, "tails fall off after you touch them. And any boy that still has one is no good, they must be cheaters." 

You rolled your eyes and knocked softly on the door, "ready?"

"Almost." He picked her up and kissed her head, "you touch a tail and it falls off. Then you get a hairy hand and daddy has to spank you because you broke a tail. No tails. None."

"No tails." She shook her head as he chuckled.

"Good girl,mi ángel perfecto(my perfect angel.)" He hummed and walked by you with a smirk.

"You are going to brake our kids." You giggled and followed them out to grab the others. 

You five were going to the zoo, Nevada got the tickets yesterday and planned everything without telling you. A surprise since you do so much for them and he hated missing out on the small things they did. He got them in the SUV and drove you to the zoo. As you five started your walk through, the kids were bouncing off the walls. They were running wild as you sat back pushing the stroller since vada said they could walk it. This left him chasing them down.

"Amell!" He grabbed the boy as he tried to climb over the railing.

You took him and buckled him in as he started to throw a fit. Vada caught Nevada as he was stealing a cookie from a vendor cart, handing him a dollar and walking away with the toddler without explanation. He got strapped in and vada looked for Bella. Bella stood on a small rock reaching over the fence trying to pet the ''kitty". The kitty was a lion and she was leaning to far over one fence that vada pulled her back quickly, making her cry as he shushed her.

"I warned you not to let them run free." You smirked as he held Bella.

"Cuándo se volvieron tan salvajes?(When did they become so wild?)"

"Cuando nacieron.(When they were born.)" You kissed his cheek, "obtienen de ti(they get it from you.)"

"Anytime they do anything wrong, they get it from me." He glared playfully as you nodded.

You moved on through the other animals and vada bribed the monsters with cotton candy and ice cream. It was about dinner time when you guys left and vada had another surprise. He drove you to a small restaurant, and helped bring the kids in as they cheered. 

"Gabby!" The tackled the big man as he chuckled and sat then at a small table with him, Marco, and raf. 

"You called in the guys to distract the kids during dinner?" You smiled.

"No te casaste con un tonto(You didn't marry a fool.)" He chuckled and pulled your chair out for you.

"That I did not." You sat down and smiled as the waiter brought out the food for you and vada.

You watched the kids laughing and playing with the guys, feeling a little bad they weren't with you two but oddly happy too. They were happy, you had a meal that didn't involve cleaning up after them or cooking mac n cheese and hot dogs for the twentieth time. Vada seen the look and squeezed your hand.

"You want to eat with them?"

"They are monsters half the time but, they're our monsters." You smiled and picked up your plate before walking over with vada following behind you.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The cheered as you and vada sat down.

"Hey guys, having fun eating with the men?"

They nodded and vada kissed Nevada's head, "Espero que no los estés torturando, ya tienen que aguantarme.(I hope you aren't torturing them, they already have to put up with me.)"

The men chuckled but let it go as Bella looked over, "Gabby have a tail?"

He looked confused and vada looked at bella, "what did we talk about?"

"No tails. No, no, no." She puffed her cheeks as everyone chuckled.

"Bella baby," you started, "it's not polite to ask about tails. Some people are sensitive about it."

"No..." Amell smiled as Bella threw a noddle at his face, "Mom!" 

"Bella." You warned and she looked at her dad, "papa can't save you."

Amell flung half his spaghetti at her and covered her pink dress and tights covered in sauce and noodles. Your eyes went wide and Nevada and his Junior laughed it up with the men. 

"Amell!" You were speechless, "why?"

"She started it." He mumbled as Vada got up and calmed down a crying Bella.

"No arrojar comida(No throwing food.)" He glared and Amell was about to cry when you took him.

"Why can't we have one dinner where the food goes to our bellies and not the clothes?"

Vada groaned and thanked the guys before walking Bella out with you and raf carrying the other two. The dinner was ruined but as you pulled away with vada and the kids, he caught you cracking a smile. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing ever goes right for us." You sighed, "it's getting funny."

"Ahora estás perdiendo la cabeza.(Now your losing your mind.)" He rolled his eyes as you reached over and took his hand close to you.

"I love you, and the kids, and the mayhem. They definitely take after you there."

He chuckled as he drove, "Amo a nuestros monstruos también.(I love our monsters too.)"

When you got home, you and vada put the boys to bed and gave Bella a second bath. Or rather vada did and he made it clear to Bella not to talk about tails. He laid her down and came back to bed with me as Dante curled up at our feet.

"I think that is done with." He kissed down your neck as he pulled you in to cuddle.

"I hope so, our baby girl is to young to be asking guys about their privates."

He sighed, "Por qué tenía que mirar a sus hermanos en el baño? Era más fácil antes de ver a sus hermanos(why did she have to look at her brothers in the bath? It was easier before she seen her brothers.)"

"Just ignores it. It'll go away." You closed your eyes as you got tired, "thank you for today, it was fun."

"Anything for you cariño." He hummed, "amor de mi vida(love of my life)."


	74. Neglect and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Valentine's day smut and fluff.

When you first met Nevada, you knew his reputation. He was strong and brilliant, a mastermind with a reputation as a ladies man. You don't know what it was that made you stay, there was a small period of time where you almost left. He liked to tease you and push your limits, especially in the bedroom. But after your first panic attack that you couldn't hide from him, he stopped and slowly turned into the vada you know today. It was interesting, your panic attack was the thing you thought he would've left over but it only brought him closer. 

He tested you in the bedroom for about a month. At first it was his usual fast and dirty, the he got a little more forceful and sped up. Then came the handcuffs and tying you up. He started having you strip for him and give him a little show. Toys were one of his favorites, and one you didn't mind as much.  The he want you to role play, the more forceful borderline rape fantasy things. That did you in and caused the panic attack and made the vada you know today, sweet and loving man that never does anything that hurts you and would rather die then see you cry.

Why were you thinking about this now? Because it was Valentine's day and Nevada was stuck at work and had no plans to take you out.... Or being home before midnight even though Val took the kids for the night. You didn't make dinner, no use when it was just you home. You bought lingerie to surprise him even but since he told you he would be out all day and most the night, you decided to treat yourself. You slipped into the lingerie, laying out on the bed with a few of your toys. 

It had been quite a long time since you had to do this, vada was usually really good with you and the kids but today you got frustrated. Valentine's day was one of the best ones with vada because he was so generous, but with his casual dismissal... You were annoyed. Your hands slowly working down your body, tracing your moistened lips and drawing a low groan from you.

"Ohhhhh..." You moaned to your own touches, "vada... Oh God..." 

You let your middle finger swipe through starting from the back and stopping on your nub. Just the small pressure made me whimper, just like vada always made me do. Closing your eyes, you could almost see vada working you over as he kissed down your neck. One finger slipping down and pushing in as a thumb pressed on the bundle of ecstasy. Your hips jumped and you let out a low scream, his name blessing your lips again. Then you laid there, your hand slowly working you down. 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada was arriving home, he told you he would be out most the night so he could surprise you. He picked up a beautiful flower bouquet and some sexy lingerie, a smile gracing his face as he could only imagine what kind of thank you he would get for this surprise. His face dropped as he didn't see you, then heard you.

"Ohhhhh..." Your voice came from down the hall.

He was frozen, that sound wasn't what he expected. That was some of your sexy noises, you were having sex. He was about to burst when heard you again.

"vada... Oh God..." 

His face twisted, confusion clear as he walked back to find you on the bed laid out. He didn't make a noise and just watched as you played with yourself, unaware of your surroundings. He smirked as you climaxed, panting and massaging softly to slowly bring down your high. He couldn't help himself, he ran his finger over your foot and made you jump and pull the sheet over you.

"Tsk, tsk.... Mami, no te cubras. Papí quiere jugar(don't cover yourself up. Daddy wants to play.)" He leaned in as she sighed in relief.

"Vada, I didn't expect you home." You looked at him, "Pensé que tenías negocio(I thought you had business.)"

"No,solo dije eso para sorprenderte(just said that to surprise you.)" He traced your ankle, "can I see that pretty outfit your wearing."

"Well.... I-i-i-i-i..." Your face went bright red as he tugged the sheet back so it rested over your thighs lightly, exchanging it for a kiss.

His eyes dropped, heavy red lace held her chest in place while giving a small glance of what's underneath. The see through pink chiffon hanged off it, showing your tummy perfectly but making you feel more covered. The red lace panties had a heart shaped hole where your butt was, with red stockings in a pair of heels he bought you. Your hair loose in small curles that fallen from the messy bun you wore before. He traced the top of your stocking, working a finger under to snap it lightly.

"I couldn't of picked better myself," he chuckled, "but papi still needs to punish you for playing with yourself. You know you have to ask papi."

 You looked unsure, he smiled big and kissed your head as you finally nodded. He motioned for the blanket to go, so you tossed it off you completely and he pushed all the bedding away from you. He was savoring this.

"Up." He motioned and I stood up as he sat down, his hands tracing the lingerie gingerly, "so beautiful.Te ves muy bien ... Seguro que tu novio no había terminado?(You look too good... Sure your boyfriend wasn't over?)"

"Like I could hide a boyfriend from you.... Or do anything with another man." You blushed and he put a finger under your chin.

He lifted it up and kissed you sweetly, "dale un giro a papi(give papi a little spin.)"

You did a soft spun and giggled as the teddy rolled out at the edges softly, his eyes dancing over you. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands running down to rest firmly holding your ass. He pulled you in and kissed your belly, your hands going to his hair. 

"Do you like that baby? Do you love me?" He smirked.

"Yes," you hummed softly before he pulled you down over his knee.

 _ **Now she looks surprised again. I did say punishment didn't I? She forgets so quickly.**_ He smiled and rubbed the bare cheek part showing. 

"Did you already forget? Mamí necesita castigo por jugar sin papí(Mommy needs punished for playing without daddy.)" He hummed and slapped his hand down hard on your cheek.

"Vada..." You panted, "it hurts."

"If you enjoyed it completely, would it be a punishment." I looked at the red mark, bitting my lip.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You felt the sting, a burning sensation before it hit the other cheek with a loud smack. You winced and squeezed your eyes shut, you loved when vada got kinky but sometimes he could get carried away. This was starting to feel like one of them.

"Remember the safe word?" He whispered in your ear as you nodded, "Good. Use it if you feel bad."

He helped you up and laid you out on the bed, "I want to see what you were doing when I walked in."

You were shaking a little, uncomfortable with it but not wanting to stop and have vada not do anything. So you started to finger yourself, one finger in and another rubbing the small pearl. He sat in the edge of the bed watching, You closed your eyes and tried to focus, but with the bed rising up and the noise of rustling... You were curious but vada hid his hands well.

"Stop looking. You don't get to see." He warned and you looked back up to the ceiling.

After a minute, you couldn't keep going. You didn't even know if vada was paying attention. Then you received a slap to your thigh and felt something on your wrists before you could open your eyes. Vada had cuffed you to the bed posts, your mouth dropping as he smiled.

"Vada, I d-d-d-don't feeeeeeeelll com-f-f-fable." You felt your chest restrict and he kissed you gently, massaging your side. 

"Safe word." You shook your head, "just breath. I know it's been years since we even did anything close to this, but you know I'll be careful.Di la palabra y me detendré(Say the word and I'll stop.)"

You whimpered as he kissed your head, "Solo quiero que mi niña se sienta bien(I just want my girl to feel good.)"

"I thought it was a p-p-p-punnnnnnishment." You groaned as he started to finger you.

"It is." He had an evil smile as he pulled over a vibrator, "Te encantará.(you'll love it.)"

You closed your eyes, breathing easy as you feel him push it in and let you adjust. After a few seconds, he turned it on and had to hold your waist down. He kissed your chest, sucking in a nipple and toying with you. The attention was driving you mad, the small vibrator building you up quickly. He started in and out, rapidly, until your legs shut around him.

"Open."

"Papi..." You begged.

He turned up the vibrator, "open your legs."

You struggled to do so as he moved down to give you a proper tongue lashing. Now you couldn't close your legs and you were feeling the familiar pressure.

"Papi... Por favor. estoy tan cerca(I'm so close.)" You moaned as he pulled it out and pressed it lightly to your bud. 

You screamed and came on his hand, rubbing you with it. You knew what you needed to say, vada wouldn't undo your hands till you did. 

"I'm sorry papi," you bit your lip as he looked up at you.

"For?" He raised his brow.

"Playing without you." You gave a small pout and he undid your hands, "we're not done." 

"But papi..." He kissed you again.

He slipped between your legs and smiled as you were now rubbing against him. Your objection forgotten as His hands pulling you in for another kiss as he lined up with you, rolling his hips to push in gently.

"Eres demasiado hermosa, tan perfecta ... Cada pulgada de ti. Incluso después de los trillizos eres increíble y hermosa. No te merezco(You're too beautiful, so perfect... Every inch of you. Even after triplets you are amazing and gorgeous. I don't deserve you.)" He whispered as he slowly built up his pace.

"Oh vada... More papi." You moaned as he kissed your neck and continued whispering in your ear.

A minute passed before vada pushed in and rolled over so you were on top with his knees bent. He held you close to him and kept his rhythm as you moaned his name. Kissing your shoulder, chest, and tummy... Distracting you from his hand finding the vibrator again and pressing it to your overly sensitive bundle of nerves. You sat up as he found the golden spot and your climax was returning. He closed his eyes and let out a sultry groan that was your warning. Next thrust came with a feeling of fullness as he emptied inside you. You felt tired and fell against his chest as he smiled and switched off the vibrator. He sat it down on the stand and just held you as you slept in his arms.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada dozed on and off but most the time he was awake watching you. After a few hours, his stomach growled and he remembered he didn't eat yet. The clock read midnight and he laid you on the bed to get up and find food. He didn't worry about clothes, the kids weren't home and it was to late to worry about knocking at the door. He wiped himself up a little and found some leftovers in the fridge to heat up.

He stood there scratching his neck waiting on the microwave, his eyes on the flowers and gift box he left on the table. A dozen different colored roses, the silk and lace nighty that was a little sexy but not outrageous so you could wear it to bed when the kids were home. A small box of chocolates on top, something sweet for his sweetheart. He pulled the small plate and started to eat as he stood in the kitchen, he missed your footsteps. His eyes down, until you cleared your throat as you leaned over the counter still in that lingerie. 

"Hungry papi?" You winked at him.

"Depends, hambre para ti o de hecho comida(hungry for you or actually food.)" He smirked, "you always, but food I just ate."

You giggled and sat down on one of the stools as he put the dish in the sink, "what's this?"

"Your gift." He watched her look over the boxes and smell the roses, "I know I've been neglecting you lately. Pensé que hoy era el mejor día para mostrarte.(I thought today was the best day to show you.)" 

"They're beautiful." You whispered and opened the clothes box and smiled at the gown.

"Te gusta?(Do you like it?)" He tipped his head.

"Love it. Pero no tienes que(But you didn't have to.)" You turned to him, "should I try it on?"

"No.No quiero que te quites eso hasta que te lo quite(I don't want you to take that off till I peel it off you.)" He smirked and walked around the counter to hold you from behind, "lo siento, te he estado olvidando físicamente últimamente(sorry I have been forgetting you physically lately.)"

"We have three kids, I would worry about them more." You wrapped your arms over his, "if I truly need you, you'll be there."

He hummed again your head, the small vibration soothing and giving you goosebumps. He rocked you softly and reached down to grab and feed you a small chocolate. He rested it to your lips and had you take a small bite, pulling it away so you could see the soft Carmel string between your velvet lips and the decadence that was that chocolate. He then kissed your lips to taste it. He finished the chocolate and kissed you as it melted in between your twos mouth. 

"I love you cariño." He smiled at you and held your tight in his arms, "don't leave me."

"I could never leave you vada, you've done so much for me and I couldn't survive without you." You pecked his cheek, "even when you neglect me."

He pulled you tighter and swiped you off your feet as you felt him fully hard again. You giggled as he walked you to the couch after taking a single rose with him. He ran the petals over your skin delicately after laying you back. Your lips curled up as he massaged your very loose body, because three orgasms had you feeling like water.

"Let me show you one last time." He kissed your pulse, "eres mi todo(you are my everything.) And cariño, I'm not letting go."


	75. Dada vada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada agrees to give you a day off and struggles to make it through the day.

It was only Tuesday and you were on the edge. The kids were driving you crazy, most of your clothes were covered in paint or food or God knows what. You wanted a day off to go out with your girls and do a little shopping, a full on girls day to relax. The problem was Val and Dante were visiting her sisters and your baby sitter was double booked. You made it through the first two days and only had one more full day with no help. 

Vada came home and kissed you, scooping up the kids and laughing with then as you finished the food. He got the plates ready and noticed you were really quiet.

"You ok cariño?"

"Yeah fine." You sighed and he hugged your hips to his.

"I know when you lie." He hummed, "what's wrong?"

"I'm going crazy. I have the kids all the time and I need some down time." You frowned, "Jace and the girls was thinking about a girl's day. Shopping and eating out.... A little club time even."

"You should, te mereces algo de tiempo cariño cariño(you deserve some time for yourself sweetheart.)" He kissed your cheek.

"But the kids, Val's out of town and Mia is..." 

He cut me off, "take a you day. I got the kids.Mi chica merece divertirse un poco(My girl deserves to have some fun.)"

You nodded and kissed his cheek, quickly texting Jace to confirm you were in for the girls day tomorrow. He smiled and ate with you before running off to work. You were excited and spent the whole day on cloud nine, picking out your outfit for tomorrow and deciding what the four of you will do all day. So the next morning, you got dressed and was making sure you didn't stand out de mala manera(in a bad way) with your girls. Vada came over and hummed as you fixed your necklaces. 

"I don't think I can let you out like that. Para muchas personas desagradables podría hacerte daño. Definitivamente muchos hombres necesitan dedos rotos por tratar de tocarte.(To many unsavory people could hurt you. Definitely a lot of men needing fingers broken for trying to touch you.)" He kissed your neck and fixed the small twist in your heart shaped necklace so the gems stood out like the matching cross that sat just under it.

"We'll be fine vada, es solo un día de compras y algunos clubes nocturnos para tomar algo(it's just a day of shopping and some clubbing for drinks.)" You smiled and fixed the stay stand of hair he placed in your face.

"Maybe we could stay home together? Acurrucarse en el estilo familiar y ver esas estúpidas películas de Disney?(Cuddle up family style and watch those stupid Disney movies?)" He bit his lip as he looked you over, "have a little fun when they take their nap."

"I promised the girls," you rolled your eyes, "and you gave me your word."

"bueno. Bueno. (Fine. Fine.)" He sighed and looked you over as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Don't forget, Bella has a playdate in the park at noon. The boys need to behave will they're there and not run on the equipment." You warned him knowing he was paying less attention to your mouth and words.

You had on skin tight jeans and a pair of sneakers, a loose flowy lace shirt that was solid from just above your chest down. It was a soft blue and white lace, you hair softly curled and pushed back as you grabbed a light jacket thanking God for the seventy degree weather at the end of February. He fixed the necklaces to be easily seen over the lace shirt and show just who you belonged to.  _ **Trujillo's girl, no touching. I had his kids and if anyone tries to do anything he will certainly kill them.**_ You turned to look at him and he nodded softly.

"Did you hear vada?"

"Ok, Veré a los niños y seré el buen esposo de la casa por un día(I'll watch the kids and be the good house husband for a day.)" He kissed you softly before yet again running his finger over the jeweled heart, "have fun and remember, I'm a text away."

"Love you vada." You smooched him again as he held your waist and mad you lean down to him as he stretched his neck up, a slight slap to your rear given as he replies, "te amo más.(love you more.) Have fun."

* * *

  ** _Nevada_**

* * *

 He watched you leave and went to the window with Bella in his arms to watch you pull away with the girls. He wanted to see you having fun again, enjoying your time without the kids but he was stuck with all three to give you the small freedom. He carried Bella over and sat her down on her chair, the boys already there as he looked over on the counter to the cereal bowls waiting for milk. He poured a little in each and sat them down with spoons. He picked up an apple from the counter and was eating as he looked out the window over his kingdom. He might be stuck in today, but his men were surely still working and making him money. Raf and Gabby were on collections and Marco was checking on runners with Niko. He had made it away from work for a day here or there, but he always had you there. It felt weird to only be with the kids but then again, you were alone with them all the time. He finished the last bite and tossed the core in the trash as a small crash sounded from behind him.

"Dada!" Bella yelled as amell cried on the floor.

The chair was sideways and his bowl was broken in large shards with cereal and milk everywhere. He quickly ran over and picked up Amell, trying to calm him and figure out what to do in this situation. He seen a small cut on his hand and told the other two to go to the couch. He walked Amell to the kitchen and sat him on the counter trying to calm him as he was panicking.  _ **Better call and ask...**_ He lifted his phone and hit your name, two rings as you answer.

"Hey vada, I just left..." It went silent for a second and he didn't jump to fill it, "is that crying? What happened?"

"Amell has a small cut, qué debo hacer(what do I do)?"

"How did that happen? How small is small? I have been gone not even ten minutes..." 

"Breath, I have it under control..." He paused and sighed, "Solo dime que hacer(just tell me what to do.)"

"First aid kit under the sink. Amell likes the superhero bandages.... But if it bad take him to the doctor."

"Thanks love you cariño." He hung up and found the first aid kit, he rinsed the wound under the sink and then seen a small piece of ceramic still in his arm. 

He pulled it out and put on the superhero bandage, picking him up to stop the crying. He finally got Amell calmed down and walked him over to the couch to sit with his brother and sister. They both looked at the bandage and Bella poked it as Amell pulled his hand away. 

"Detener(Stop.)" Vada looked at them and they all sat still, "what do you wanna do today?"

"Park." Bella tipped her head, "Potts."

"Potts?" He raised his brow as he thought, finally remembering something about a play date at noon, "oh that playdate thing."

He looked at the time, "two hours and you three have barely eaten, let's get ready and tal vez algo de comida en el camino(maybe some food on the way)."

They cheered and ran to their rooms to change. Vada slipped into his usual outfit and then went to check on the kids. Bella had on tights and a dress in a pink plaid color. She held up a bow and he tried to figure out what she wanted. She didn't like the pony tail and just said braid. This was something he wasn't sure he could do, he faintly remembered doing it for his sisters when they were smaller.

He took out his phone, "one moment princess."

He stepped out and dialed Jose, feeling embarrassed to be doing so.

"Ey jefe(boss)."

"Jose, need a favor." He sighed, "Cómo trenzas el cabello?(how do you braid hair?)"

It was quiet as Jose tried not to chuckle. He groaned softly and remembered Jose would be checking the club profits right now. 

"Por favor solo ayuda(Please just help)... I really can't call (y/n) again or she'll come home."

"Ok, ok. It's easy." He paused waiting to hear his boss say anything, "gather all the hair and then split it into three sections. Cross two of the sections then put the third one on top. Pick up a section going away from the section on top and cross it over. Then keep going till it's done and secure it with a hair tie."

"That's all?" Vada frowned.

"Yeah, si lo haces bien, parecerá que el cabello va y viene(if you do it right it will look like the hair is going back and forth.)"

"Gracias(Thanks)" he nodded, "I owe you."

"Don't worry about it." 

He hung up and walked back in, doing as Jose said. After a few poor attempts and almost calling him back, he had a somewhat decent braid that you could actually call a braid. He tied it off and put the bow at the end before realizing it had been almost twenty minutes and the boys still haven't left their room. He kissed her head and rushed over to check on them. His eyes going wide as he seen the two in diapers laughing with clothes all over the room.

"You two really are my sons." He shook his head, "why aren't you dressed?"

They pointed at each other and he growled before grabbing random clothes and putting them on them. They struggled but when he checked the time and was cutting it close, it didn't matter. They had on jeans and grey hoodies. One said 'Oh boy!' and the other had black sleeves and hood. He rustled them into a stroller and carried Bella down in the other arm to go. He took your car, no surprise when he didn't know what he was doing. The park was just around the corner and the only place the kids like to eat was just a block down for it _ **.**_

 _ **Since when does two year olds have playdates?**_ He groaned as he finally got them packed in and drove to a restaurant, getting them kids meals and sitting at the table holding his head. He pulled out his phone and seen a text from you.

> _**Y:** _ _How's your day goin?_
> 
> **_N:_ ** _good. Los ángeles no han tenido un problema todavía.(The angels haven't had a problem yet.)_
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _just wanted to remind you about the play date. Bella was excited to play with the twins again._
> 
> **_N:_ ** _We are eating lunch now, next stop the park._
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _Good. I love you so much vada.... I got you a little gift too._

He smiled and looked up to the kids playing with their toys as they ate.

> **_N:_ ** _What kind of gift?_
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _The kind you peel off me with your teeth._

He closed his eyes and bit his lip softly to hide his grin and groan at the thought of what it could be. 

> _**N:** it's not nice to tease Papí. Dame un pequeño vistazo.(Give me a little peek.)_
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _It's as green as your eyes._

He smiled and was starting to text back when Jr tossed a fry at him. He looked at the kids that were climbing off their chairs. He grabbed them and went back to the Escalade and moved on to the park, already getting frustrated with the boys running off and chasing birds. He was about to get them when he noticed Bella ran off to the playground and right to a set of twins dressed like her. He didn't know whether to stare or fetch the sons that were about to jump in the fountain. He ended up grabbing them by the collars and dragging them to a bench, barely saving them from the water but unable to save them from the bird poop on their jackets.

"Why are you chasing birds?" He bent down and tried to shake it off their backs.

"Do you need a wet nap?" A man came over dressed in a very vibrant purple plaid.

Vada was speechless as Amell nodded, "bird poop."

The man handed him a wipe and took one for himself to wipe off Jr's back. He cleaned it up with a frown.

"These two are always so messy. (Y/n) packs extra clothes usually." He sighed and threw the wipe away, "you must be Nevada."

He just blinked at the man now extending his hand, "sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Caractacus Potts."

"Nevada Ramirez." He shook his hand, "I'm sorry, (y/n) never mentioned you."

"I'm new to town, we met a few weeks back. She said you were a busy man." He looked over as Bella jumped on to the slide with the twins, the one girl slipping on her feet and sliding down, "Jemima, oh do be careful, you're giving father a fright."

"Sorry Daddy." The girl called. 

 _ **How didn't I see that he was their father, they're in match plaid.**_ Vada scratched his neck and looked at his sons.

"Siéntate. Estás dentro (Sit down. You are in...)..." He bit his lip and shook his head a little, "time whatever. Sit and no play." 

They pouted but did as they were told. Caractacus was still watching vada, trying to see what you seen in him in his brute like nature so far.

"Do forgive me, but I have heard so little about you stead from you working a lot. What do you do?" He sat beside vada on the small bench as the boys sat between them.

 _ **Who the hell is this guy? (Y/n) can't know him, he's something out of a story book.**_ I watched Bella play for a moment before answering, "I am an entrepreneur of sorts." 

The man lit up like the fireworks in vada's storage unit hiding drugs. He started into a long conversation that vada wasn't a missed with, in fact he was more interested in seeing just how long the man could talk because he never seen anyone talk this long. Sadly he wouldn't find out, as the man called his kids and told them they needed to hurry off to make dinner. Bella frowned but said good bye and let vada pick her up to go home. It was almost five and he took them home to attempt to cook, forgetting that toddlers are not as nice as you are.

"What do you want?" He asked the monsters now running around their home.

"Mac' n cheese!" Amell stomped and Bella smacked him before vada could pull her away.

"Chick-chick." She pouted.

He looked to the one named after him and he was trying to eat a crayon.  _ **How does she do it? I don't understand. Mami, eres un ángel para aguantar estos tres(Mommy you are a angel to put up with these three.)**_ He pulled he crayon away and made all three sit in front of the TV. Much like when he was little, they would sit and behave on the couch as not to make him snap. He was borderline with his sanity right now. He made chicken nuggets and mac'n cheese. They ate it and after another set of baths, he put them to bed early why he struggled to not pass out himself. He made a double and sat on the couch with the bottle nearby. He sat up waiting on you to get home, so he could kiss your feet and tell you how amazing you are. A little after midnight, the door opened and you walked in giggling as you gave him a small kiss and carried the bag back to their room.

* * *

 

_**You** _

* * *

 

He followed behind you and wrapped her in a tight hug as he kissed her head speaking almost unintelligible, "Te extrañe. Lo siento por todos los días que te dejé a solas con ellos durante horas. Mereces más días para ti, dos veces a la semana.(I missed you. I'm sorry for every day I left you alone with them for hours. You deserve more days to yourself, twice a week.)"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Slow down vada." You turned in his arms and kissed him, "you're speaking too fast."

 "I love you, you deserve a me day every other day." 

You giggled as he kissed you again, "vada, I thought you were good to play mr. Mom."

"I don't know how you do it."

You kissed his cheek and was putting up the clothes, "so how was the playdate? Did the boys behave?"

"They chased birds and got pooped on, No entiendo por qué decidieron eso(I don't understand why they decided on that.)" He scratched his neck, "and crackpott knew a awful lot about us."

"Who?"

"Crackpott."

You turned around and frowned, "Caractacus Potts."

"Crackpott." He nodded, "talks a lot and wears plaid suits. Juraría que era un payaso al principio ... Iba a pegarle (I swore he was a clown at first... I was going to hit him.)"

You rolled your eyes, "don't be mean, he is a nice man and Bella loves to play with the twins."

"Jannie and germy."

You pushed him back and shook your head, "Jemima and Jeremy."

"Whatever." He waved his hand to show he didn't care, "Estaba esperando a los hombres con los abrigos blancos por venir. Ponlo en una habitación acolchada(I was waiting for the men with the white coats to come. Put him in a padded room.)"

"Be nice vada or I'll return your gift." You threatened, "I like talking to him thank you very much. And his kids are nice and good influences for Bella....Los muchachos estoy tratando de encontrar niños que quieran jugar con ellos cuando todo lo que hacen es ensuciarse y hacer líos.(The boys I am trying to find kids that wants to play with them when all they do is get dirty and make messes.)"

"They're boys, la suciedad les ayuda a crecer(dirt helps them grow.)" He shrugged.

"And bird poop?" You sassed back for a second, "I'll just leave the kids with you for a few more days then, let you deal with the mess."

His face went to a pout and he dropped on his knees to kiss your legs and feet softly. You started to walk back and he followed for a second before kissing up to your thighs and pulling you in to bury his face in the skirt of your dress.

"Vada!" You yelped as he lifted you up and dipped you down on the floor with him so he could crawl over you after covering your mouth.

"To noise, it took me an hour to get them down. I can't take anymore songs or books right now." He kissed your neck to loosen you up, "so, what was that gift you got me?"

You rolled your eyes,  _ **god I love you.**_ ****I kissed him and slowly pulled the bag over, "well... Let me up and you can see."


	76. Girls day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you were doing while vada had the kids.

It was the morning of your girls day, the idea of getting a day off was exhilarating. You got dressed and was making sure you didn't stand out de mala manera(in a bad way) with your girls. Vada came over and hummed as you fixed your necklaces. 

"I don't think I can let you out like that. Para muchas personas desagradables podría hacerte daño. Definitivamente muchos hombres necesitan dedos rotos por tratar de tocarte.(To many unsavory people could hurt you. Definitely a lot of men needing fingers broken for trying to touch you.)" He kissed your neck and fixed the small twist in your heart shaped necklace so the gems stood out like the matching cross that sat just under it.

"We'll be fine vada, es solo un día de compras y algunos clubes nocturnos para tomar algo(it's just a day of shopping and some clubbing for drinks.)" You smiled and fixed the stray stand of hair he placed in your face.

"Maybe we could stay home together? Acurrucarse en el estilo familiar y ver esas estúpidas películas de Disney?(Cuddle up family style and watch those stupid Disney movies?)" He bit his lip as he looked you over, "have a little fun when they take their nap."

"I promised the girls," you rolled your eyes, "and you gave me your word."

"bueno. Bueno. (Fine. Fine.)" He sighed and looked you over as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Don't forget, Bella has a playdate in the park at noon. The boys need to behave while they're there and not run on the equipment." You warned him knowing he was paying less attention to your mouth and words.

You had on skin tight jeans and a pair of sneakers, a loose flowy lace shirt that was solid from just above your chest down. It was a soft blue and white lace, you hair softly curled and pushed back as you grabbed a light jacket thanking God for the seventy degree weather at the end of February. He fixed the necklaces to be easily seen over the lace shirt and show just who you belonged to.  _ **Trujillo's girl, no touching. I had his kids and if anyone tries to do anything he will certainly kill them.**_ You turned to look at him and he nodded softly.

"Did you hear vada?"

"Ok, Veré a los niños y seré el buen esposo de la casa por un día(I'll watch the kids and be the good house husband for a day.)" He kissed you softly before yet again running his finger over the jeweled heart, "have fun and remember, I'm a text away."

"Love you vada." You smooched him again as he held your waist and mad you lean down to him as he stretched his neck up, a slight slap to your rear given as he replies, "te amo más.(love you more.) Have fun."

You left and walked out to the car. A little blue convertible waiting with Jace in the driver seat. She cranked up the music, the girls singing as you walked out trying to look angry but only cracking a smile.

 _"She take my money when I'm in need..._ _Yea she's a trifling friend indeed."_ Amy sung and winked at you opening the door.

Jace took the next line, " _Oh she's a gold digger way over town,_ _That digs on me."_

"Seriously?" You rolled your eyes.

> _Now I ain't saying she a gold digger_  
>  _But she ain't messing with no broke niggas_  
>  _Now I ain't saying she a gold digger_  
>  _But she ain't messing wit no broke niggas_  
>  _Get down girl, go 'head get down_  
>  _Get down girl, go 'head get down_  
>  _Get down girl, go 'head get down_  
>  _Get down girl, go 'head_

Willow patted your shoulder as you sat down, rapping in your ear, " _Cutie the bomb. Met_ _her at a beauty salon._ _With a baby Louis Vuitton_  
_Under her underarm. She_ _said I can tell you ROC. I_ _can tell by ya charm._ _Far as girls you got a flock._ _I can tell by ya charm and ya arm. But I'm_ _looking for the one._ _Have you seen her?_ _My psychic told me she have a ass like Serena._ _Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids. An I_ _gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz."_

You rolled your eyes and then they all started singing.

_"OK get ya kids but then they got their friends._ _I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up In. We_ _all went to Den and then I had to pay._   _If you fucking with this girl then you betta be payed._ _You know why._ _It take too much to touch her._ _From what I heard she got a baby by Busta._ _My best friend say she use to fuck wit Usher."_

Willow smiled and kissed your head, " _I don't care what none of y'all say I still love her."_

_"_ Ok, I get it. Let's go." You chuckled and pushed Willow off you as they all chuckled.

"You're buyin right? You can afford it." Amy smiled, "and if there is a god, soon I will."

"You and me both sister, my loft is getting to expensive." Willow hummed as everyone looked at who was usually the moral voice.

"Ok, ok..." You sighed, "lunch on me girls, where too?"

Jace smirked and started driving faster as everyone was singing. It was only a second later your phone rang and you frowned at your husband's name. You turned the music down and answered.

"Hey vada, I just left..." It went silent for a second and he didn't jump to fill it, "is that crying? What happened?"

"Amell has a small cut, qué debo hacer(what do I do)?"

You had thousands of questions and none coming out. A glance to the car radio shown only ten minutes since you left and you suddenly thought a girl's day wasn't as important.  _ **Vada what the hell? I thought you would at least keep them safe.**_

"How did that happen? How small is small? I have been gone not even ten minutes..." 

"Breath, I have it under control..." He paused and sighed, "Solo dime que hacer(just tell me what to do.)"

"First aid kit under the sink. Amell likes the superhero bandages.... But if it's bad take him to the doctor."

"Thanks love you cariño." He hung up and you started to call back when Jace covered your hand.

"Chill, girls day remember."

"In ten minutes Amell has a cut and is crying. Vada didn't know where the first aid kit was.... This was a mistake."

"No it's not. Sit and enjoy the breeze and time away. He is a father, if anything happens you still have two." Amy shrugged as Willow slapped her, "you know what I meant and it was clearly a joke."

You were concerned and shaking only a little, but the girls were going to make it better. Jace drove us to a beautiful place in Manhattan, just down the way from our favorite shops. They walked you in and took a patio table before getting food. Sitting in a circle, smiling and sipping slightly spiked drinks except you because you had to drive them with Jace being a fish. The topic of conversation was bouncing around to every subject possible but landed on sex and three women staring at you.

"How good was the sex if you had triplets?" Jace asked.

"The sex is always good, what are you talking about." You smirked.

"Do you ever use toys? Like the ones we got you for the wedding." Amy leaned in and you shook your head.

"No, not talking about it." A blush swept across your face.

"So yes." Willow got everyone to chuckle, "come on, you are married to Trujillo king of the heights for three years now. Engagement and dating would put it around five. And you have never talked about your twos sex life."

"I don't plan on it." You shrugged as they chuckled, "you know I don't do well with topics like that."

"Except with him when he's tying you up and spanking you red." Amy winked as you shifted clearly uncomfortable.

"It's just sex (y/n), everyone does it." Jace nudged you.

"You had triplets, we know you had sex." Willow smiled, "story for a story?"

"No." You blushed, "guys please."

"After five years we still can't get you to talk about sex." Jace rolled her eyes.

They gave up this time and you girls moved on to shopping. A montage of different dresses and outfits, a lot of clothes being bought and a few stores later they pulled you to a lingerie store. You bought a few new bras and panties, the girls really prying at the sex subject as you shopped. The next place was a sex shop, knowing you would be uncomfortable they ease you in and made you swear to buy something. While the girls were In the toys area, you went through the lingerie and picked out a few. Then you smiled when you seen a little lace number. It covered you up but showed off your figure perfectly, your only thought was him pulling it off you with your teeth. You grabbed it in your size and decided to text vada.

> _**Y:**  _ _How's your day goin?_
> 
> **_N:_  ** _good. Los ángeles no han tenido un problema todavía.(The angels haven't had a problem yet.)_
> 
> **_Y:_  ** _just wanted to remind you about the play date. Bella was excited to play with the twins again._
> 
> **_N:_  ** _We are eating lunch now, next stop the park._
> 
> **_Y:_  ** _Good. I love you so much vada.... I got you a little gift too._

I could almost see his face, just imagining what he could do. Then you remembered the kids and was worried if he was out in public.

 

> **_N:_  ** _What kind of gift?_
> 
> **_Y:_  ** _The kind you peel off me with your teeth._

> _**N:** it's not nice to tease Papí. Dame un pequeño vistazo.(Give me a little peek.)_
> 
> **_Y:_  ** _It's as green as your eyes._

I bit my lip, but I frowned when I didn't get a reply. The girls came out and we left for the last store. This time the girls helped pick out the dress I had to wear to the club, but to be fair I got to help them too. And in their normal fashion, they had to push the envelope. They picked the most revealing dresses, low cut and short skirts. After much arguing, you agreed to a little red dress that luckily have straps. You wore it out and smiled as the girls then insisted on a club for drinks.

You walked in, the girls with you as you four take a table and ordered the first round. Shots and a drink, and you didn't have to pay because you had six rounds lined up already from guys trying to hit you and the girls. You smiled as Willow pulled you to dance and Amy immediately started flirting with a guy and Jace was looking over a tall dark handsome type. 

"I am the only one married with kids.... This is a sad realization." You sighed as she took your hands to dance.

"Come on, they are really trying for a sugar daddy. Me too but I need a wing girl." She winked.

"Ok, I'll talk you up. You do the rest girl." You tugged her hand over to a small group of college guys by the bar.

She nodded, so you walked her up and leaned in, "Hey so, my friend wanted to know which of you are single?"

Willow blushed as a few guys looked at her.

A couple nodded and one spoke up, "I am, well i don't want to be but she'll have to tell me yes then." 

"What about you cutie?" One tried to touch your hair but you pulled back.

"Married sorry. Just hear for my girl." 

A few shook their heads and one reached for your hair again, "but is it really fair to sell off your friend? Don't you want to have some fun."

You felt that small twitch that was a warning to a panic attack. Willow squeezed your hand and pulled you back.

"Actually I think we should go." She slipped in front of you.

"Ey girls, you came to us." One reached over and grabbed willows arm.

"Sorry boys, she's mine." Jace walked over and pushed his arm off her.

"Whoa, whoa..."

"No." Jace stopped him and helped us escape across the club to our table.

"I'm a horrible wing girl." You frowned.

"You tried." Willow shrugged and hugged you.

"I love you girls but I miss my kids right now. I think I'll go guys." You gave them hugs as Jace frowned.

"Ok, don't forget your bags. We'll text ya later girl." Jace and Willow hugged you as you watched Amy talk up a guy. 

You grabbed your bags and got a taxi, heading home to your family as you were slightly worried about them. The thought of vada being home alone with them all day when vada didn't know their routine. It was late so you hoped he had them to bed as you walked in. You walked in giggling as you gave vada a small kiss and carried the bag back to your room. 

He followed behind you and wrapped you in a tight hug as he kissed your head speaking almost unintelligible, "Te extrañe. Lo siento por todos los días que te dejé a solas con ellos durante horas. Mereces más días para ti, dos veces a la semana.(I missed you. I'm sorry for every day I left you alone with them for hours. You deserve more days to yourself, twice a week.)"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Slow down vada." You turned in his arms and kissed him, "you're speaking too fast."

 "I love you, you deserve a me day every other day." 

You giggled as he kissed you again, "vada, I thought you were good to play mr. Mom."

"I don't know how you do it."

You kissed his cheek and was putting up the clothes, "so how was the playdate? Did the boys behave?"

"They chased birds and got pooped on, No entiendo por qué decidieron eso(I don't understand why they decided on that.)" He scratched his neck, "and crackpott knew a awful lot about us."

"Who?"

"Crackpott."

You turned around and frowned, "Caractacus Potts."

"Crackpott." He nodded, "talks a lot and wears plaid suits. Juraría que era un payaso al principio ... Iba a pegarle (I swore he was a clown at first... I was going to hit him.)"

You rolled your eyes, "don't be mean, he is a nice man and Bella loves to play with the twins."

"Jannie and germy."

You pushed him back and shook your head, "Jemima and Jeremy."

"Whatever." He waved his hand to show he didn't care, "Estaba esperando a los hombres con los abrigos blancos por venir. Ponlo en una habitación acolchada(I was waiting for the men with the white coats to come. Put him in a padded room.)"

"Be nice vada or I'll return your gift." You threatened, "I like talking to him thank you very much. And his kids are nice and good influences for Bella....Los muchachos estoy tratando de encontrar niños que quieran jugar con ellos cuando todo lo que hacen es ensuciarse y hacer líos.(The boys I am trying to find kids that wants to play with them when all they do is get dirty and make messes.)"

"They're boys, la suciedad les ayuda a crecer(dirt helps them grow.)" He shrugged.

"And bird poop?" You sassed back for a second, "I'll just leave the kids with you for a few more days then, let you deal with the mess."

His face went to a pout and he dropped on his knees to kiss your legs and feet softly. You started to walk back and he followed for a second before kissing up to your thighs and pulling you in to bury his face in the skirt of your dress.

"Vada!" You yelped as he lifted you up and dipped you down on the floor with him so he could crawl over you after covering your mouth.

"To noise, it took me an hour to get them down. I can't take anymore songs or books right now." He kissed your neck to loosen you up, "so, what was that gift you got me?"

You rolled your eyes,  _ **god I love you.**_ I kissed him and slowly pulled the bag over, "well... Let me up and you can see."


	77. Dinner disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf asks you and vada for a favor.

It was late when vada walked in the door, the kids already in bed. He walked to you and kissed your head, smiling down at you. He smiled and peppered your face with kisses as settled in down on his knees in front of you. You giggled and kissed him as he worked you up, kissing you firmly on the lips.

"Tan hermoso, quieres ir a la cama?(So beautiful, wanna go to bed?)" He hummed and rubbed your hips causing a small jump in your pulse.

"Oh yes vada, siempre para ti papí(always for you Daddy.)" You cooed. 

He smirked and picked you up, carrying you to the bedroom and laying you back. He was on top of you, kissing and rubbing all the right spots as you started to lose it. Then reality came back quickly as you made out the words he was speaking and it wasn't dirty talk like you expected.

"Cariño, you wouldn't mind making a dinner tomorrow would you. Have the whole family over to talk?" He kissed your neck, "Sé que es mucho, pero es por una buena causa.(I know it's a lot but it's for a good cause.)"

His voice was husky and scotch sweet, cigars smell filled your nose as you inhaled by his hair. The words soured the feeling, the ecstasy feeling dropped.

"What?" You stopped.

He lifted his head up and kissed along your neck, but you stopped him. Pushing it away as he looked up at you.

"What's wrong cariño?" He hummed out as he stared into your eyes.

"That wasn't your usual sexy talk." You stopped, "that was normal talk in a sexy voice. Were you trying to trick me?" 

"Why would I do that baby?" He reached to kiss you and you held him off by a hand in his face.

"Truth vada."

"Raf needs a favor. He wants a formal custody for the kids and he didn't want to go in alone. Me and Val said we would have his back and you could cook dinner and help." He pushed your hand off his face, "I was just afraid you would say no because it's my sister's and you don't do well around them."

"Of course I'll help... You guys just better have my back too. Sabes que no puedo soportarlos y sus consejos para padres.(You know I can't stand them and there parenting tips.)" You kissed his cheek, "Nadie llama monstruos a nuestros hijos, sino a nosotros.(No one calls our kids monsters but us.)"

He chuckled and kissed you, "deal. Tomorrow good?"

"You've put off telling me for how long?" You scuffed as he kissed down your neck again.

"Let me make it up to you tonight.... And tomorrow." He pinned you against the sheets as the night passed quickly.

* * *

The next day, you woke up and kissed vada goodbye before he left. You got the kids up and knew you were doomed to shopping with the kids at the time. So you made quick work. Bella put on tights and a long shirt dress that had a penguin on it, the words 'chill dude' written in red. Amell had on a grey beanie cap, white shirt with a dark blue heavy vest to go with the blue jeans. Nevada had on dark grey jeans, black v-neck shirt, his leather jacket, and his favorite black converse. His hair was combed to match his fathers.  _ **Perfect mini me.**_

"Ok, vamos a empacar en niños. No tenemos mucho ahora.(let's get packed in kids. We don't have long now.)" You picked them up and got them loaded into the SUV. 

With a little struggling, you got then buckled in and drove to the grocery store that was a ways away compared to the local bodegas. But vada had asked you for a special dish, so you had to go farther. You drove to the store and put three kids in a cart, making them sit down so you could still fit groceries in.

"Bella stay still, stop playing with the buckle." You groaned, "Amell don't poke your brother."

Nevada smacked Amell and he started crying, so you calmed him down and let him ride on the under side of the cart. On top of your jacket off course. With the kids now spaced out a little, you started through. You got the fresh herbs, peppers, tomatoes, limes, and celery. You grabbed a large bundle of bananas on your way over to the chicken and butter. Since you got everything for the meal and were out here, you picked up a little more. Some basic stuff and fresh bread rolls, fresh garlic. Then you hit the cereal isle, the kids eyes lighting up. Amell reached out and grabbed a box of fruity pebbles, handing it to Nevada as he smacked them down. Bella pointed at Coco puffs and Nevada begged for cinnamon toast crunch.

"Coco! Coco!" Bella reached and you groaned before catching Amell as he ran to grab another box.

"No. One." You tried as they all went for their own.

You held Amell to your legs as he tried to retrieve the fruity pebbles again. Nevada started to cry and smack the cart, afraid to move with the other groceries beside him. You kissed his head and sat Amell down so he could grab the cereal and you put it in the cart as well as grabbing the other two. You managed to keep Amell from the candy isle, the biggest win you could have. You then checked out and got them in while a bag boy loaded your trunk. You tipped him and was on your way home. Luckily driving was the easiest thing to the kids, they still get lulled to sleep on long drives. When we got home, I got them in and a few runners in the building offered to help bring the stuff up. 

"Thank you guys again." You waved as they left and the kids leaned over the couch.

"Papa home?" Bella asked.

"Still a few hours beautiful." You kissed her head, "mommy has to cook. You three want to watch cartoons?"

They all nodded and turned around, wide eyes and smiles as you turned on paw patrol and went to the kitchen. With the little heathens distracted, you went to work on food. Vada requested domplines con salsa de pollo y tomate, or savory dumplings with chicken and tomato sauce. It was something you made before that the kids liked, at least you knew they would eat. The desert for the night would also be magic banana cake, the kids could help make it. Though Seleste and Athena probably wouldn't find it amusing or eat it. Only an hour later, you had Dante and Val at the door with vada and raf just behind them. 

Vada kissed you and held your waist while you were pinned against the counter, "Smells delicious cariño. No puedo esperar para comer(Can't wait to eat.)" 

He reached for a dompline and you smacked his hand, "not till everyone is here."

"Eso lastimó a mami.(That hurt mommy.)" He pouted and you rolled your eyes.

He went off to the kids, hugging all his kids and kissing their heads... Even Dante. His nephew was practically his son too. When the dog perked up, he patted his head. He went to work on distracting them, giving you and Val time to finish the plates up. The cake would be put together after dinner, that way the kids would change for bed and dirty less clothes. Right after you made the plates, they showed up with the boys. Val let them in and vada gave them a hug, Dante set the table for everyone and everyone sat down to eat. You and vada closes to the kitchen with the kids beside you. Dante and Val were on the end of the kids, then Seleste and Athena, the boys and raf beside vada. 

"Looks delicious cariño." Vada smiled as he took a bite.

"Esto es increíble, necesito la receta.(This is amazing, I need the recipe.)" Val smiled as Dante ate and the triplets wore half of it as they ate with their hands tonight. 

You nodded, "thank you."

"So nev..." Seleste started as Vada gave a small growl at the nickname he hated, "why did you call this family dinner?"

"It's been a while since we all sat down together." Val jumped in as raf nodded, "it has."

"Mhmmm." Athena rolled her eyes, "what's the real reason?"

"After we eat." Vada looked over at them, "no kids present."

"Like there is anything these kids don't hear?" 

You glared at them in your peripheral, vada and Val both jumping in, "not my three."

"Let the toddlers eat and go play."

They rolled their eyes and as soon as the kids finished, Dante took them to get washed up and you were following to help. You wanted to miss some of this because this was something that happened before you, and his sister were sure to mention that when they go on a rampage. So you helped Dante clean up your adorable three, then he took them to the boys room to play with the pup running in behind them. You came back out and smiled, only to see the siblings heated and raf was sitting back watching for the moment. 

"Por qué son dos tan gruesas?(Why are you two so thick headed?)" Val asked.

Seleste scuffed and went into a full rant that you couldn't comprehend. Athena stopped her and looked at raf, the room going silent as the kids just sat with headphones on by the couch.

"Por qué demonios te preocupas por ellos? ¡Nunca los ves y corres constantemente al trabajo!(Why the hell do you care about them? You never see them and constantly run off to work!)" 

"Because I get them for a day every other weekend." Raf sighed, "Ni siquiera entiendo el fin de semana completo.(I don't even get then the full weekend.)"

"He doesn't work when they are here." Vada glared, "Los niños son más importantes.(Kids are more important.)"

"Y ves a tus hijos? Por favor, eres un adicto al trabajo(And you see your kids? Please you are a workaholic.)" Seleste bit out at vada.

"(Y/n), how often does nev work?" Athena challenged.

"Stop calling me that." He growled.

"Well." Seleste looked at you too.

"He wakes them up every morning, kiss them goodnight, and take time off whenever I ask him too." You tried not to shake with all the eyes on you, "when Nevada was in the hospital, he picked me up every day and took me to the hospital and sat with me."

"Si se trata de niños, los hombres siempre tienen el tiempo libre.(If it involves kids, men always gets the time off.)" Vada motioned you over because you were visibly shaking from all the attention.

 You walked over and sat down beside him, his arm wrapping around you as he gave you a small kiss. The sisters shook their heads, obviously in annoyance.

"She'll say whatever you want though." Seleste waved it off.

"Then why did you ask?" Raf looked over, "I just want more time with them. Before they get to old. They are ten years old, I just wants some time with him."

"Maybe they don't want it with you." Athena stood up, "don't work so much and maybe you could see them."

"He has weekends off except for emergencies." Vada finished his glass.

"Just give him weekends," Val looked at them, "let them know their dad."

"How about... No." Athena pulled their headphones off and told the boys to go to the car, "we had an arrangement. Unless you want this going to court you'll keep it Rafael."

Seleste and Athena left and you dropped your head. Vada squeezed you and kissed your head, raf could hold it in and vada wanted you to be calm. You patted raf's hand and ran to get the kids, bringing them out to make the cake as the other three watched. You heard them discussing what to do,  how to proceed. Once the cake was in the oven, they got attacked by the kids and vada and Val was playing with the kids. Raf had walked over and sat down in a chair facing the floor to ceiling windows, a long look on his face. Since you had met raf, shortly after meeting vada (the first date he was the one in the car watching us), you figured out he was a teddy bear. He was bigger, a little on the heavy set side and definitely some kind of Hispanic... He was burly but always so caring. A giant teddy bear, especially with kids. All the men were soft around kids... Well mostly. Jose, raf, Gabby... Marco on occasion. Niko hated kids but was ok around the triplets. He also had a talk from raf to help that. That's why at this moment with everyone distracted, you rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a great dad. We'll work it out." 

He nodded and pat your hand before you moved on to distract the kids. Raf joined in a minute later. He might not technically be a Ramirez, kinda like you, but he was family.... Blood or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking a break next week due to surgery. This story should continue the week after.


	78. Monsters are real Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids start to worry about monsters as one of yours make an Appearance.

It was six am and on schedule, you and vada we're woke up by Bella as she squeezed her little horse stuffed animal. She was wide eyed, in tears, and you groaned before picking her up. 

"Bella, Bella.... Qué pasa bello?(What's wrong beautiful?)"

"Mon-ster." 

You sighed as Vada sat up, his hand cupping her cheek and wiping her soaked cheeks. He leaned over your shoulder and kissed her head.

"Hola hermosa(Hey beautiful), my sweet Bella." He motioned you to hand her over, "what monster?"

You softly handed her off and vada picked her up, and walked out of the room. He carried her to her room and kissed her head. Once she calms down, he looks around.

"What monster? Dónde está el monstruo?(Where is the monster?)" He asked.

She pointed at the closet and he sat her on the bed before opening the doors and looking in the closet. He stepped in and shut the door as Bella looked worried. She was about to run and get mommy when he popped his head out.

"No monsters here." He pulled his head in then back out, "no none. Papá los espantó.(Papa scared them away.)"

She giggled and he came out, kissing her head before telling her goodnight and going back to bed. He stopped at the boys door and he frowned when he seen them in the same bed and cuddled close. It wasn't bad except, they were awake.

"Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?(What are you two doing?)" He stepped in the door and they both shot up in bed.

"Nothing." Amell smiled.

Nevada Jr shook his head and vada walked in to check. They had a flashlight under the bed, he had a funny feeling he knew why. He reached down and turned it off as both boys reached to stop him.

"Papa no!" They grabbed his arm.

"Ve a dormir(Go to sleep.)" He warned and turned the light off.

They sighed, and when vada stepped out the door... A new light fell under the bed. He ignored it this time, going to his bed and cuddling up against you. The next morning, you kissed vada good morning and was about to get the kids up when he pulled you back on the bed.

"Cariño. I have to ask you a question." He turned your face to see him, "¿Qué pasa con nuestros hijos?(what's wrong with our children?)"

You chuckled and rolled your eyes, "you were never scared of the dark or monsters hiding in your room?"

He blinked at you for a second and you kissed him, "Dante had a book of ghost stories for kids and read a story or two to them. It's nothing big. They'll grow out of it."

"The boys are hiding flashlights under the bed and Bella keeps interrupting our sleep." He sighed, "listen, Tenía mis cosas cuando era niño, pero esto es estúpido(I had my things as a kid but this is stupid.)"

"It's childhood vada. Rational fears." 

"They have nothing to fear, ellos son mis hijos (they are my kids.)" 

You rubbed your face softly and slowly got up, "you're trujillo of the hieghts, no es un dios(not a god.)"

He rolled his eyes and followed you, "monsters aren't real."

"You're an adult, you know that. They are kids, they don't."

He rolled his eyes and got the boys up turning the flashlight off and putting it out of their reach. He got them up and out to the kitchen. You came out with Bella and kissed him one last time before he ran off to work.

You turned to the kids and handed them their cereal, "eat up. I was thinking we could go to the park for a while aft..."

"Park!" They all screamed and you laughed as they ate.

They rushed through the food and went to get dressed. You checked in and fixed some of their choices. Bella had on a pink Tull skirt with black and white tights and shirt with bright pink print ''Little miss Awesome". Her hair was in braided pig tails and little pink sneakers on as she grabbed her Jean jacket since it was on the warmer side today. You pinned in her headband and let her go so you could go to the boys. They were half dressed, making you chase them around to get the rest on. Amell was now in red and black plaid sweats with black cuffs and a black and white striped long sleeve hodded shirt. He put on his light up sneakers and a beanie cap to hide his wild hair. Nevada was in a black hoodie shirt with his leather over jacket, jeans and sneakers. You ushered them to the living room and grabbed a bag and the stroller before walking them out and to the park.

You arrive and let them run free, running around on the playground while you relax on the bench. This wasn't your usual park day, but it was nice out and the kids deserved a little play time. Their friends weren't here but they would be happy. You sat back and relaxed, texting vada when he checked in.

> _**V:** Hola cariño. Cómo están mis pequeños hijos?(How's my little children?)_
> 
> **_Y:_ ** _Running free. I let them go in the park._
> 
> **_V:_ ** _Good idea. Qué parque? Podría pasar por aquí.(Which Park? I might stop by.)_

You smiled and texted him back as you noticed a few other parents looking off to the side. A lady was off to the side, she didn't look like one of the normal moms. You frowned and ignored the reply as you noticed she was watching the kids playing. A couple moms pulled their kids and walked, so you went to check on them. You left your bag and stroller to walk over, Bella first since she was on the slide facing you.

"Hey baby, having fun?"

"Ya." She smiled.

"Ok, stay in my sight." You moved around a few other kids and find the boys playing in the mulch. 

You walked over slowly and bent down to the boys, "there's my boys! What you up to?"

"Mud." Amell splashed.

"Worms." Nevada held up one and you jumped back.

"You two are getting baths later... Ok." You were standing up as one of the mom's walked over to you.

"Excuse me, are those your bags over there?" She nonchalantly motioned to your bench.

"Yeah." you looked confused as she got close and had you looking that way.

"The lady over there, she doesn't have a kid here. I've been watching. She keeps watching your little girl and was walking over by your stuff a moment ago." She warned you, "want me to call the cops?"

 _ **God no. Cops in the pocket or not, don't need them by my kids. No need to bother them with trujillo.**_ You shook your head, "no, just keep an eye on her for a moment. I need to check something out."

You went to your bag and sifted through, Bella's stuffed unicorn was missing but you seen your wallet and phone. You looked up and seen the woman taking pictures now from a distance, and you snapped. You sit your stuff down and started to walk over as you seen a man joining her... Jose?

You were about to say something when an arm went around you and a kiss landed on your shoulder, "fácil mamá oso(easy momma bear), Jose has this."

"Vada, what?" You were confused as he pulled you back to sit on the bench beside him.

"I seen her when we were walking up. Jose is taking care of it." He turned your head away to look at him, "glad I was right and didn't bombard a woman with what looks like Rosa."

"Rosebud. The unicorn is called rosebud." You smiled softly, "glad you came, I don't know how well I could've handled it."

He squeezed your side and whistled, the little whisp of it cause the kids to look and Bella ran over screaming daddy as he scooped her up and hugged her. The boys smiled and started over covered in mud when you raised your hand to signal stop and shook your head. Vada laughed and walked Bella to the swing and told her he would be back in a second after he sees the boys. A kiss to their heads and he was back over with Bella, pushing her on the swing. You watched and smiled, still glancing over to the lady that Jose had just escorted out of the area. He walked over to you and sat down, handing you rosebud.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Jose." You sighed and put her in your bag, "who was she?"

"Just some lady." He smiled, "it's ok."

You nodded and he motioned you to walk with him over to vada, asking him for a word. Vada nodded, motioning for you to take over as he walked off the playground to stand by a tree and whisper. You shrugged it off. 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada walked away from any listening ear with Jose, Gabby had walked over and stood by your stuff while you were gone. Nevada looked at Jose, and Jose started.

"It was her mom. Ella quería ver a sus nietos(She wanted to see her grandkids.)" He looked over at you, "didn't tell her."

"Good." He nodded, "don't need to worry her. Our secret." 

He nodded and walked away as Nevada started pushing Bella again. You smiled and watched from the side of the swing set. After a few minutes he kissed Bella quickly and gave the boys both a hair shake before walking over to Gabby.

"Where's Marco?" 

"Jefe de coche(Car boss.)"

"Switch him out. Quiero que se quede aquí con (y/n)(I want him to stay here with (y/n).)" He nodded and tapped Gabby's shoulder, "me and Jose will be right behind you."

Gabby left and sent Marco in. Jose stood off to the side watching for a moment as Nevada watched you walk back over to him. He kissed you, holding your hand as he pulled you in for a second kiss, smoothing out your hoodie that was blowing with the wind a little.

"ImI gonna be going now." He tipped your face up to touch his lightly, "but imI leaving marco with you. en caso de que vuelva loco(just in case crazy comes back.)"

"Thanks vada." You gave him a final kiss and let your lips rest on his a s cond longer before he pulled back, "love you."

"Siempre te amaré más. Eres verdaderamente mi corazón.(I'll always love you more. You are truly my heart.)" He let go of your hand and motioned for Jose to walk with him. 

"Everything good jefe?" Jose looked over.

"Yeah, Marco can handle it. (Y/n)no necesita el recordatorio en este momento.(doesn't need the reminder right now.)"

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You sat on the bench with Marco, letting the kids go a little longer before deciding to walk home. You put the boys in the stroller after getting them as clean as you could with wipes. Bella was walking with you and Marco, everything easy till you noticed Marco shifted and brushed the handle of his hidden gun.

"Marco?" You stopped as he held a finger up.

You stopped with the kids a second, then realized Bella had walked off. Your eyes went wide and before a word could escape you, you seen the woman from earlier and Bella was talking to her. You were about to pounce when Marco walked over and tapped the gun to handle it.

"Bella." He nodded.

She smiled, "uncle marco!" She tackled him instead.

"Go to your mommy, estaba a punto de llamar a papi.(she was about to call daddy.)" He patted her back and she ran over to you. 

You didn't get the rest of the conversation, not until she made a move to get to you. The woman looked at you and your heart stopped. Your mom was trying to stalk you. Taking pictures of your kids, stealing a stuff animal of your daughters... You pulled Bella in and quickly buckled her between her muddy brothers. Marco pushed her away and threatened her as you buckled her in and started to walk.

"Call daddy?"

"In a moment, I promise sweety." You panted and pulled your phone.

Your heart pounding and breath barely breaking by, a panic attack hitting as Marco came rushing back up to you. You sat down against the wall as he watched for a second. You phone ringing through as Marco tried to figure out what to do.

"Vada...  Help." You squeaked through a pant.

"Breath... Cariño breath." He immediately started, "you're safe. You are completely safe. The kids are safe, you have to be strong for the kids."

You closed your eyes, "you seen her didn't you. You knew it was her."

"That's why I left Marco with you. He'll make sure you get home ok." He dropped his tone to a soft one, "just breath."

You took two heavy breaths and let Bella talk to Daddy for a moment so you could level your head enough to go home. Marco made sure you got in the door and then let you be. You were struggling to get the boys cleaned up and find something for them to do, because leaving the house wouldn't be happening. Your parents weren't going near your kids.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada waited till he got a text from Marco saying you were ok. Then he looked at raf now driving and nodded. No words needed, everyone knew the plan. Luckily it was a short drive, even though it was out of his territory technically. But the missing was simple, one final scare before he gets mean. The house still looked the same, the happy suburb family home that was anything but to the family. The Escalade stopped at the curb, Nevada stepping out with only Jose following him but Gabby beside the SUV. He walked straight to the door and knocked, his hands at his waist as he waited...and waited.

"Ay Papi! I know your in there!" He challenged and the door slowly opened.

"Leave or I call the cops."

"Come near my wife or kids again and the cops won't be the issue."

"Your just a monster." The older man growled back.

Nevada's lips curled up, the man only had a few years on him. But he wasn't a strong fighter, he wasn't bulletproof, and he was stupid enough to test it. All because he hated Nevada, and now his own daughter.

"That may be but," Nevada smirked, "your is happy with me. Three beautiful kids call me papa and your daughter calls me papi. Because I am more of a daddy to her, in every way she needs."

The started to reach for Nevada and Jose had his hand brushed back for the gun when Nevada flicked his hand as a no. Your dad grabbed Nevada's shirt and Nevada hit him square in the face before smookthing it out. Blood dripped down his nose and Nevada smiled softly as the man took a few steps back.

"Listen, leave my family alone. You didn't want them, you lost out." Nevada turned around and went back to the Escalade. 

The men got in and Nevada rubbed his knuckles a little, smearing the blood.  _ **My family, mi dulce familia que no quisiste(my sweet family that you didn't want.) You can't just come back now and want to see them and definitely won't be taking them. I'll make damn sure of it.**_ He went back to the apartment, having the guys finish the last set of collections without him and come back when it was time for the meeting. He needed his family right now, wanted them to be safe and smile as they tackled him. His family, not theirs.

He stepped in the door and smiled as his three little ones attacked him, "mis hijos, cómo están ustedes?(my kids, how are you guys doing?)"

"Good papa." Bella kissed his cheek and Amell hugged him tight around the neck while Nevada squeezed his leg in a hug.

"Bueno(Good.) Where's your mom?"

They detatched and pointed to the kitchen. He turned and smiled softly as you stood up. An over sized hoodie shirt, booty shorts, and knee high polk-a-dot socks. Your hair in a messy bun on top of your head.  _ **She must've had a panic attack. Usually she wouldn't get this comfortable until it was at least a little dark.**_ He walked over and pulled you into a hug. Two kisses, on to the head and one on the lips. Two arms tight around you. And of course the feel of his corse longer stubble beard against your soft face, because he loves the feel of the scrape and giggle you let out.

"You ok cariño?" He asks as his lips now were an inch away.

"Of course vada. I'm home. Nothing can get me here." You whispered and he smiled.

"I'm sorry that happened." He whispered back, "I wish I could promise it never would again."

"No it's fine." You kissed him again, "that's why you left Marco. Pero estoy trabajando en todo. Estoy mejorando.(But I'm working on everything. I'm getting better.)"

He smiled and let go a little more but held firm to your hand as you reached for a glass of water to sip. You smiled back and tipped your head a little as he smiled.

"What?" You giggled at him.

"Just never stop needing me." He let it fall off his lips carelessly.

You examined what looked like hurt before tugging his hand and rolling your eyes when he didn't come closer. You pulled again and let the small tug back he gave pull you against him again.

"Never vada. I'll always need my papi." 

He smiled and kissed her again before a chorus of ewwws erupted and vada held a cookie sheet up to block the kids now laughing at them.  _ **As long as you never stop needing me, I'll be ok. Mi corazón, te amo así(My heart, i love you so.)**_


	79. Monsters are real Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and vada face your monsters to prove a point.

It had been a few days since that day, when you caught your mom spying on the kids. The kids still had monsters, they were all over in the dark but yours were very real. Nevada was tired of the constant interruptions in sleep to scare away monsters, so you had a thought. You needed them to see that monsters aren't so scary. So now, you just had to figure out how. Unfortunately, you were about to figure it out and struggle to do so.

After vada got back from scaring off the monsters again, toy rolled over towards him and seen he was carrying in Bella. You frowned as he laid her down and crawled in behind her. He tucked the blanket around her and looked at you.

"Stupid monsters." 

You giggled and kissed her head, "I promise it'll pass."

He groaned but got situated, "not soon enough."

* * *

In the morning, you got up slowly and carried Bella out to the couch and turned on cartoons. Vada got the boys up and plopped them down beside them before walking over to you. You were making the cereal bowls up when he leaned in.

"What are we going to do about these monsters?"

"Well we should show them monsters aren't scary and there is nothing to be afraid of." 

"How?" 

You shrugged, "never got that far yet."

He groaned before looking at his phone as it dinged. He shook his head and groaned before stepping out in the hallway, leaving you without a word as you frowned. You had the cereal at the tables, made the kids come get it. Wat uing them eat till he returned, a look of anger clear.

"Estás bien, vada?(You ok vada?)" You hugged him as he walked past towards the bedroom.

He caught your hands and held you for a moment, breathing it in before making you let go. 

"Fine. El negocio es todo(Business is all)."

You followed him back and leaned in the doorway, "business while you are in your PJs? Try again. Trujillo de las alturas no sería tan estúpido.(Trujillo of the heights wouldn't be that stupid.)"

He looked at you for a moment but caved, "ok fine, a cop just stopped in looking for us. A bribe and he went the other way but, it was a cop."

"Why us?"

He shrugged but you knew better. He done something and the fact he didn't say business reasons, it was personal. Then you went dear in headlights as it clicked.

"Vada you didn't."

"They deserve it." He froze a second before tugging on pants, "just your dad. (Mommy dearest wasn't home but good old daddy knows better then to go near you.)"

"My real life monsters aren't going to listen to you. Lo aclararon.(They made that clear.)" You rolled your eyes, "I wish they would go away."

Vada hugged you tight, "they'll give up soon."

"Will they? It doesn't last for long when they do."

He nods, your heart dropping as it clicked in your head.  _ **Face the monsters. The kids need to know you have to face your monsters, don't let them scare you. Your very real monsters won't listen to vada, they won't respect him. If you said it, cut it off completely... It might work. But could you?**_ He noticed your drifting mind and kissed you till you came back.

"Cariño?"

"I need to do it.... If I can."

His face dropped, "no."

"Vada, they won't leave us alone. I need to do something." You got up and started back out to the kids.

He reached out and grabbed you, stopping you from moving on before pulling you In, "hey, hey, Qué piensas?(what's you plan?)"

"Don't know yet. I don't even know if I can." You closed your eyes as he squeezed you close, "I have to... If I can."

"We can." He stopped you, "we'll do this. Let me make a few calls, y haré espacio para esta noche. Los niños no vendrán pero escucharán sobre eso.(and I'll make room for tonight. The kids won't come but they will hear about it.)"

"We? You want to come along." You paused, "without assulting people."

"No promises there." He sighed and hugged you, "I'm there for support, that's all. Estoy allí para mantener mi amor a salvo.(I'm there to keep my love safe.)"

You nodded, "ok. Ok then." 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

 He kissed your head and let you run back to the kids as he pulled his phone out. A few texts to the crew, a quick text back from raf on the schedule for the day, and a call to Mateo. It rang till right before the click for voicemail.

"Nevada, llamando un poco temprano verdad? Necesito la opinión de un padre.(calling a little early aren't we?)"

"I know our next chat isn't scheduled till next week but, Necesito la opinión de un padre.(I need a father's opinion.)" He paused, "her parents are trying to come back in to the picture again."

"And you're talking to me and not her?"

"We already talked. I'm going with her but to stand back and watched." He shook his head, "is it bad I wish it was more?"

"Protective over your kids, definitely over your wife... La última vez que hiciste una escena y me enteré de esto durante semanas.(last time you made a scene and I heard about it for weeks.)" Mateo added, "let her lead. te casas con una mujer que maneja las cosas mejor que tú, sabes cuando su cuerpo la deja(you married a woman who handles things better then you, you know when her body let's her.)" 

"Sometimes I worry she doesn't need me anymore." He whispered, "she doesn't panic as much anymore and she doesn't call me when she does."

"That's good, she's getting better." 

"Better then I deserve." He closes his eyes, "I'm going to take the night off. I'll be off early today for this."

"I'll reschedule for you, tell rafael not to worry about it." Mateo hung up as Nevada tossed his phone on the bed.

He took a few deep breaths, finishing getting dressed. He walked out and kissed the kids heads before kissing you goodbye. He promised to be back soon, then went out to the waiting Escalade.

"Jefe, ready to go." Marco opened the door and we left.

"Make it quick today. I need to be back by three." He looked out the window at the passing streets he owns, "I have different business to attend to."

"Everything ok boss?" Niko leaned forward to catch his eye.

"Todo está bien y seguirá siendo así(Everything is good and it'll stay that way.)" He warned before looking over finally, "jose, mind watching the kids tonight. Me and (y/n) have a few errands."

"Whatever you need boss." He nodded and everyone looked away from their leader.

No one wanted to question him further, it wasn't worth it. They went about their day, collections and a short meeting at the docks. Quick and painless, the best days. And when time came, they dropped him off at home and went on. He walked back upstairs, kissing you the moment the door opened.

"Hello beautiful," he caressed your check, "are you ready?"

"Yes and no." You blinked at him.

_**This is going to be worse then I thought. Please let me help with this (y/n), I don't want you to break. I need you.**_

"Should we hold off?" He brushed your hair back, "later tonight or in a day or two..."

"No, no we need to do it before I chicken out." You smiled faintly, "who's all going?"

"Me and you." He hugged you tight, "just us and Jose will watch the kids."

"Ready to end it once and for all." You gave a half smile into his chest, "how many times will I have to disown my parents?"

"One last time, i promise this will be the last time." He kissed your head, "get dressed. I'll walk the kids down."

He picked up Bella the moment you ran down the hall to the bedroom. He kissed the boys' heads and walked them to the door. He almost had to drag them by the ears down the hallway, right to Maria and the kids. He handed them off, kissing Bella one last time and thanking them again. He came back as you stepped out.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You walked out and fixed the hoodie. It was a oversized shirt that made you feel safe, the first thing vada seen you in. Your safety blanket, you had it since you were ten. You knew vada knew it well too, he knew when you needed it and when you usually wore it. It was ratty and holey, definitely the worse thing you owned since you met vada.... But it made you feel safe. It made you safe, just like vada did. That's why you had to unbury the old thing from the closet, hidden way back. You didn't need it anymore when you had vada, vada is more then enough of a safety blanket. You fixed the hoodie that hung over your red jeans. Your shoes were tied and your hair pulled back, except for the hoodie you looked like a very well put together person. He eyed the hoodie but never said a word, just kissing you and grabbing the keys.

"Ready?"

"Let's go." You followed him out and down to your Escalade. 

Tipping your head to look out the window and watched the passing buildings, thinking about how far you've come from the shy little girl that bumped into the king of the heights. You lost your parents, but gained a new family. A better family.... That's why you had to do this one last time. One last chat with the family, a little scene for them to remember you bye and you would be done. You knew they would be done. That's when you jumped, vada had reached for your hand. He wanted to comfort you, problem was you weren't paying attention when he did.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Breathe." He looked over, "Estas bien?(are you ok?)"

"Yeah sorry, just thinking." You let out a shakey breath, "Estoy bien, lo prometo(I'm fine though, I promise.)"

"Usted mantiene la zonificación, eso no está bien.(You keep zoning off, that's not ok.)" He took your hand, "talk to me."

"It's not important."

"It's in your head, tu pequeña y bonita mente(your pretty little mind)." He squeezed before looking back at the road as the light changed, "it's important to me. Everything you say is important to me."

You smiled at that, "love you."

"Love you too," he smiled, "ahora derrame(now spill.)"

"Thinking of what I want to say. Of how we met and how my family hated you so much they would disown me. Thinking about how you always have my best interest in mind." He sighed at your words, "I guess I'm trying to figure out how to make sure they stay away."

"I can take care of that." He glanced over, "not in that way unless you prefer it."

You rolled your eyes and made idle chat, passing time till you got to the oh so familiar home. You looked at it, just staring as he saqueezed your hand.

"Whenever your ready."

You nod and pull him to you, a quick kiss for bravery and then you watched him get out and walk around to your door. He helped you out and took your hand, walking to the door and raising your joined hands to knock.  _ **Ready or not, here you go.**_ You closed your eyes for a moment then opened them as the door opened. 

"What the hell do you want?" Your dad eyed you up, then vada, "here to assault me again."

"I'm here to make sure you leave my family alone." You looked at him, "for good this time. You and Mom."

"Good luck, she wants to see her grandkids."

"And I want them happy and safe." You challenged, "I want you to leave my family alone. You disowned me, you lost them."

"So dramatic like your mother." He rolled his eyes and you snapped.

"I am nothing like my mother!" You let go of vada's hand and had him step back.

"Is that (y/n)?" Your mom ran to the door and was trying to draw you in.

You wouldn't budge, so your dad pushed her away. Vada flinched at it, reaching to pull you back. His protective instincts from childhood trying to keep away from the domestic violence, but you didn't let him. Your dad turned back to you, and you went toe to toe toeh him.

"You look like her, act like her... Same pathetic..." He was cut off by vada's fist as he pulled back looking only partly sad.

"I am nothing like either of you!" You cried out, "you're monsters. You threw me out, you drove your son away and even at his funeral... You couldn't bury the hatchet. Not even when you found out I was pregnant, you two are the monsters."

You shook your head at them on the floor, a sad memory of what your childhood was. You only wanted the happy memories, you forgot about the rest. This was starting to look like one of them, so you did what you and your brother did best... Step away. Three steps back till you hit vada's chest.  _ **He's my safety blanket, he'll always protect me.**_ You closed your eyes and then opened them again as your dad struggled to sit up.

"You were always crap. Worthless like your mother." He laughed, "stupid whore that found a villian to take her in."

Vada started towards him and your arm stopped him. He looked at you as you pulled off the hoodie you use to love, balling it up and throwing it at him. The look of shock was on everyone's face as you let go and it hit his face.

"Then don't worry about me. I don't need either of you and I don't want you near my kids." You took a small quivering breath, "have your fucking shirt back. Lo único bueno que me has dado.(The only good thing you ever gave me.)"

He looked at it, then to you, then back to it. He wasn't expecting that and you definitely knew he would give up after this. You turned to vada and kissed him, arms around his neck.

"I think we should go... I don't know how much longer I can't stay calm now." 

He lifted you up and carried you to the car as your dad continued to stare at the hoodie. You watched as you pulled away, a small crowd stepping out to see the chaos bow that you and the drug lord left. You closed your eyes until vada had you two halfway home, his hand finding yours again.

"You threw the hoodie. Your safe hoodie."

"It wasn't mine." You frowned.

"It was your dads?"

"I stole it from him and he never asked for it back. The nicest thing he ever did." You looked to your man, "I figured giving that back would send a clear message."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah vada, I'm good." You squeezed his hand, "I have you. I don't need a stupid hoodie to feel safe."

He smiled at that and you half expected him to stop in the middle of the road to kiss you. If he ever needed to know how much you really loved and needed him, this would show it. It spoke volumes to how much you needed your dashing husband.

"Love you to cariño." He smiled, "loco y todo(crazy and all)"

You smiled and thumbed the broken necklace in your hand, the cross vada gave you to match his. Your dad had broke the clasp when he reached for you the one time, so you held it tight in your hands. Vada watched and sighed, reaching over to take it and put it in the hand that was holding his.

"I'll fix it. Have it as good as new." He promised, "any thing for you."

You smiled and sighed as you seen your building slowly coming into view, "te amo también vada(love you too vada.)"


	80. Never know till you try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf has a chance to take the kids for a week, everyone pitches in to make sure it'll go easy.

It was a miracle, Athena was letting raf have the boys for a full week. You knew it was because she wanted a vacation and everyone else knew it too. She dropped them on him last minute with little warning, but then again, raf seen a different car and a man driving that she was hanging on when she left. You didn't say it but everyone was thinking it,  _ **She just wanted time with her new boyfriend.**_ Since it was unplanned, raf was in a small bind as was Nevada. He had to switch things around and put raf on smaller shifts to accommodate the sudden disturbance in the family business.

Right now, you had both boys with you while raf finished up a small side job. You didn't want to be mean, but the boys had no manners and you were on the verge of asking Val to take over. 

"Rico! Pablo!" You called as they refused to acknowledge you, "please answer me."

They rolled their eyes and you walked away, picking up Bella and watching the boys play with blocks. You took a deep breath, focusing on them as your nephews sat on the couch playing on their electric devices.  _ **Stupid phones... I can't put up with these two.**_ You sat Bella back down and the triplets looked up, knowing what they would ask.

"Paw patrol." Nevada smiled and you kissed his head.

"Go lay down and get comfy." You motioned him over.

You turned the TV on, bring up the show that they asked for daily. They we're watching it intently, Nevada curled up with Amell and Bella on his sides. It was sweet to watch them so happy, so you gave it a moment before walking into the kitchen to start supper. Everything was good until you heard a groan.

"This is stupid."

"Excuse me?" You looked at Pablo.

"This show is stupid. Change the channel." He grabbed the remote and you rushed over.

"No."

He picked it up and turned the channel as the triplets cried out. You pulled the remote from him, turning it back and holding out of his reach.

"I don't want to watch it."

"Then don't look at it. They wanted to watch it and asked first." You smiled as they cheered. 

"But I don't want to watch it." Pablo glared, Rico joining in, "me either."

"We'll Nevada asked first." You shrugged and held onto the remote as you went back to cooking.

"Ella es una perra(She's a bitch.)" Rico grumbled and you looked up at them quickly.

"Excuse me?!" You walked back over, "kids, go play in your room. I'll be back in a second."

They nodded and ran to their room, you turned infront of the two boys. You knew Athena didn't like you but you never thought her kids would be this bad. They needed time with their dad, raf was a gentleman when he wasn't working. So kind... His kids not so much.

"What did you just call me?" You glared at them.

"Ella ni siquiera puede hablar español!(She can't even speak Spanish!)" Rico laughed.

"Mamá tenía razón.(Mom was right.)" Pablo shook his head, "ella es solo una perra estúpida(she's just a stupid bitch.)"

You bit your lip, "cuida tu boca en mi casa. Puede que no sea tu madre, pero aún merezco respeto.(watch your mouth in my home. I might not be your mother but I still deserve respect.)"

They both laughed and you turned away, phone in hand as you dialed raf instead of vada this time. You called quickly, still watching them as they laughed at you trying to be authoritive.

"Hey raf, this isn't going to work. I can't watch them." You quickly spewed out as he tried to speak. 

"Hey (y/n), calm down. Just cool down a little." He paused, "what happened?"

"I can't do it. I can not deal with it." You shook your head.

"What did they...?"

"I can't. I just can't." You sighed, "I'm sorry.No puedo lidiar con ellos (I can't deal with them.)"

I heard scrambling on the other end and then heard your favorite voice, "cariño? Qué pasa?(What's wrong?)"

"I can not deal with these kids. Son más malos que tus hermanas.(They're meaner then your sisters.)" You looked at them, "they have no respect, me llamaron una perra estúpida(they called me a stupid bitch.)"

It went silent, then he finally spoke, "ok, volveremos en un minuto. Raf quiere hablar con ellos y voy a consultar contigo.(we'll be back in a minute. Raf wants to talk to them and I'll check with you.)"

You nodded, and you heard a chuckle, "cariño, I can't see you."

"Yeah sorry, sounds good vada."

"Good, see you soon." 

He hung up and you glared at the two boys, "your dad is on his way."

"So what?" They didn't care and one got up to turn the TV on manually when you stepped in front of him.

"No, go sit down."

"Your not my mom." He scuffed.

"Go." You pointed and he rolled his eyes but started to walk when he quickly started back.

You didn't catch it till he was at the tv, but you turned it off by remote. The moment you went to push him away, he bumped into a bookcase beside the tv and you heard a few pictures fall beside him on the ground and then a larger crash. Your heart sank, cheat throbbing as you teared up at the ceramic crashing against the floor. Your piece of the plate, from honoring your brother after he died, crashed to the floor and broke into five smaller pieces. You fell on your knees beside it and tried to pull all the slivers up from the carpet along with the larger pieces. You didn't hear them in the background, you couldn't hear over your whimpers as you scrambled to pick everything up.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada walked in the door with raf, hearing whimpering and seeing you frantic on the floor. Raf blinked for a second confused as Nevada ran over to you and seen the broken plate. He pulled you back and motioned for raf to help.

"Shhhh... Calm down cariño. Raf will get a dish and we'll pick it up... Everything is ok, don't cry." He pulled you in trying to get you to drip the ceramic pieces. 

He succeeded and pulled you back asrad walked the bowl over and picked everything up. He sat the bowl on the table where Nevada moved you. Raf turned on the kids and was about to yell when he remembered the triplets in the other room.

"What happened?" He glared at the boys, interrogating them as Nevada calmed you.

"You ok cariño?"

"No... Vada the plate is broken." You sniffled, "no."

He hugged you tight to him and noticed a small smear of blood on your face. He pulled your hands back in front of you and frowned as he found the blood. A piece or two had to of cut your hands. He pulled you to the kitchen and ran your hands under warm water, taking a rag and wiping your face.

"Are you ok?" He pulled a hand out and looked it over before pulling the other and find the wound, "does it hurt?"

You nodded, whimpering in his chest for a second before he pulled the first aid kit out. You hid your face in his chest, he diligently went to work. Checking the wound before running a alcohol wipe over it before covering it with a gauze pad and wrapping it tight. He smoothed the bandage, kissing your palm as you slowly pull back just enough to twist your head and look at him.

"Hey beautiful, puedo ver una sonrisa?(can I see a smile?)"

You cracked a smile, leaning up to kiss him as he motioned you up. He pushed your hair back and held you close, humming gently as raf tried to figure out what happened. He lifted you up and walked you back to the bedroom, turning off the oven when he seen it was on and raf had grabbed the pot on the stove top. He moved you to the bed and was using his soothing voice to calm you down.

"Does it hurt?"

You nodded slightly.

"It wasn't to deep. You'll be fine in no time." He smiled softly, "los niños están a salvo en su habitación. No te vieron herido o llorando ... Están perfectamente bien.(the kids are safe in their room. They didn't see you hurt or crying... They're perfectly ok.)"

You took a quivering breath and he kissed your forehead.

"I know your angry about the plate cariño. I understand." He lifted my head to look him in the eyes, "Yo también lo estaría ... Pero todo irá bien. Pondremos eso en un marco o algo así, haremos que se vea completo nuevamente(I would be too... But it'll be fine. We'll put that in a frame or something, make it look whole again.)"

You nodded and tried to answer with more but it wouldn't come out.

"Me quedaré despierta toda la noche con el jodido pegamento para arreglarlo si tengo también.(I'll stay up all night with the fucking glue to fix it for you if I have too.)" You giggled slightly and he put on the biggest grin in return, "there's my wife. I knew she was in there.... Oh the sweet love of my life."

You kissed him and smiled, "love you too vada."

"Good." He pulled back a little, "rest your hand, ice if it starts to hurt and call me. Raf will be taking care of the nephews...solo tómalo con calma el resto de la noche, de acuerdo?(just take it easy the rest of the night, ok?)"

"Ok vada."

He tapped his cheek and you kissed right beside his finger. He walked you to the kids and left you with them for a moment to check on raf. Turning the corner he knew it wasn't going well.

"What did you two do? She was injured."

"The bitch did it to herself." Rico rolled his eyes and vada walked by raf and leaned into the boys face.

"She isn't a bitch, she is your aunt. Mi mujer (My wife.)" He glared as the boy started to pull back, "no faltas el respeto a la familia y no los llamas por su nombre. No me importa si solo soy tu tío, personalmente te enseñaré una lección que nunca olvidarás(you don't disrespect family and you don't call them names. I don't care if I'm only your uncle, I will personally teach you a lesson you'll never forget.)"

"You wouldn't dare, mamá estaría enojada(mommy would be mad.)" Pablo squeaked.

"Tu madre lo superará. Le doy la mayor parte de su dinero cuando no está engañando a las mujeres(Your mommy will get over it. I give her most her money when she isn't conning men out of it.)" He rolled his eyes, "your mom will believe me before you two. She won't argue my methods."

He knew it was a lie, Athena would kill him but the two kids didn't and raf wasn't going to tell Nevada no. The boys weren't sold, so Nevada decided to sell it. He looked at Pablo and motioned him to move in closer to him and Rico.

"You heard what I done before? A couple boys burnt down my warehouse and I killed them." He shifted his eyes between them as they went wide eyed, "Tiré al niño de un puente, pregúntale a tu papá. Conoce el suelo, luego un tren, nunca más me cruzaste(I threw the kid off a bridge, ask your dad. Meet the ground then a train, never crossed me again.) I have done worse for less offenses, family included. Now you'll apologize to your aunt or I'll be taking you two to a dirtier place then you've ever been."

They swallowed and he stepped back, raf patted his shoulder and looked at the boys, "what do you say?"

"Sorry sir." They said in unison.

"Not to me, to the woman you had in tears puto imbéciles estúpidos(fucking stupid assholes)."

The growl vada gave was enough for them to run back to the boys room and knock before stepping in to apologize. They came back out and packed up their small bag they had, a firm grip as raf walked them down to the waiting Escalade and called Val. Vada turned back and watched you come out with the kids behind you diving into the couch.

"Mi hijo es bueno?(My kiddo's good?)"

"Yeah papa." Bella smiled.

"Love you Papa." Nevada laid on the floor like before.

"Paw patrol?" Amell raised a brow.

"Yeah, let me get that." You pulled out the remote and put it on as they turned to it happy and content.

He hugged you from behind one last time, "I promise to fix the plate. De una manera u otra, estará de regreso y tu hermano aún estará en nuestra casa(One way or another it'll be back up there and your brother will still be in our home.)"

You nodded and smiled as he kissed your cheek and wiped your tearing eyes, "yeah vada love you."

"Love you more." He rested his nose against your neck, "now just relax ok? Take an easy day. Order in and don't go cleaning everything. Leave the plate in that container and I will spank you of you even try to work on it."

"Ok, I promise vada." You grinned as he whispered in your ear.

"Ok, maybe try a little... Just so I can spank you and give you a good night's sleep." He winked before pulling back.

He walked out, slipping in beside the brats as they took off. He glanced over and they both shifted away from him and tucked in closer to themselves. Raf sighed but knew it was for the best, he couldn't apologize enough for what happened. They dropped them off at Val's and she wasn't afraid to tell them the next day just how careful they were. He wore a smug grin all day, Nevada knew how to play the fear card and he could scare the shit out of anyone.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

A few days later, the week was coming to an end and Athena was picking up the boys from raf at any moment. You were waiting for the wrath, cuddled up with the kids and vada on the couch as Scooby Doo was playing. Bella was laying on the other side of you, using dad as a pillow. Nevada Jr was on your side laying against you and Amell was laying on him and your legs. The sweet dogpile cuddle was completed with Dante the amazing pup, he laid against the boys. The family moment filled your heart, you loved it. Everything was perfect until the phone rang. You knew it was coming, only a moment before Athena would be blasting vada for his lolittke show to scare the boys straight. You had everyone move so vada could get up and walk to the bedroom, but he stopped you.

He answered the phone and quickly shit it down, "I'm busy."

You heard part of the other line, "I don't c....how dare y.... ren!"

"You can call me tomorrow and talk like an adult Athena, Estoy teniendo tiempo para la familia.(I'm having family time.)" He smirked as he hung up. 

You grinned and giggled as the phone rang three more time through before she must've gave up. After our family time was done and vada and you tucked them in, you both were about to lay down when the phone rang one last time. Vada motioned you to sit beside him and put it on speaker.

"Vamos a hablar o vas a gritar?(Are we going to talk or are you going to yell?)" He started.

"You threatened my kids Nev!" 

"And they cursed at (y/n) and caused her injury."

"So the bitch got hurt! Ella es un jodido bebé llorando de todos modos.(She's a fucking cry baby anyways.)"

You frowned and he hung up, looking at you, "she's a puta. Siempre ha sido.(whore. Always has been.)"

"She's your sister. " You frowned.

"Es por eso que sé que ella es una prostituta de oro(That's why I know she is a gold digging whore)" he shrugged, "I'll talk it out when she learns to talk."

"Did you really threaten them?" You asked shyly.

"Yes, scaring them straight. Raf estaba de acuerdo con eso y se disculparon por algo por primera vez en sus vidas.(Raf was ok with it and they apologized for something for the first time in their lives.)"

"That still.... It was..."

He kissed you and put his phone off to the side, "don't worry about it. Vamos a dormir y me ocuparé del daño mañana(Let's just sleep and I'll deal with the damage tomorrow.)"

You nodded, after all he did get the boys straightened out. Maybe tough love was the way for once, even if it was way out of your area.


	81. A shitty situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally see results in potty training.... Just not as planned.

They were almost two and a half, almost a year worth of trying to potty train your kids and they weren't having it. Amell would poop but never went past that. Nevada would wait to go until he stood up so it went all over the floor or in his underwear. But Bella was the worse, she cried being near the seat. Vada was bad about letting this happen with her, he didn't see the problem with her waiting a little longer. It was bad enough that Bella always wore diapers after the first couple months of trying because it was useless to put her in underwear. This lead to Nevada going back to diapers and Amell being the only one moving forward in underwear. But after this weekend and the mess you cleaned in the bathroom, you snapped and was dragging vada into this and making it clear.... They have to get potty trained.

 You sat on the end of the bed, all kids going to bed early due to the mess you had to clean. You just got out of an hour long shower of scrubbing and you still smelled like bleach and lemon Pine Sol. Your leg was bouncing because as you heard the front door, you got nervous but not enough to over rule your anger. He was silent and slowly walked back to the room and you can only imagine how you must've looked.

"We need to talk." You looked at him and he froze.

"Ok."

"Those kids are getting potty trained and you're going to do it. I am done with it." 

"Respira, cálmate(Breathe, calm down)..." 

You interrupted, "I am calm. It's your problem now."

"Carino, they are still young..."

"They are well past the normal age for potty training vada, I am not letting this go." You pointed at him, "do you want to be the only parents with kids in diapers at twelve!"

"Que pasó?(What happened?)" 

You glared, "they destroyed their bathroom and I just took an hour long shower and still smell like that damn bleach!" 

He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed, kissing your head as you started crying. You are a complete mess and he is just as confused as you are. 

"Ok, ok.... I'll take care of it. Solo deja de llorar(Just stop crying.)" He sueezed you tight and sighed, "you smell like my mom cariño."

It was a whisper but you started to cry a little, he was probably kicking himself for saying it. He got you calmed down and let you get to sleep early luckily. He decided to check on the kids and they were all tucked in and sleeping, so he sat on the couch and was looking up everything on potty training as he smoked his cigar and had a small glass of scotch before bed. He thought he was ready, there was nothing he couldn't do, he was Trujillo of the heights. He curled into bed beside you and gave a silent prayer that things would go good tomorrow. The next morning, you both woke up and slowly got the kids up. Vada was on the phone and then turned towards you.

"Take a day off cariño." He kissed your cheek, "I have the kids all day and will have them potty trained in no time."

You blinked at him,  _ **He can't do this... He's going to go mad if I leave him alone. Maybe I can stay in, then I can watch too. Stop it before it gets too far out of hand.**_

You smiled, "Ok, but I don't want to go out. To much work." 

He sighed, "fine. Stay and watch how good daddy is." He smirked, "No puedo esperar para oírte decir que papi es el mejor y darme una recompensa.(I can't wait to hear you say daddy is the best and give me a reward.)"

You rolled your eyes and sat back, watching as the kids came out and vada stopped them all in the hallway, "wait a minute. Turn around and head that way."

You watched as he lead them towards the bathroom. You wanted to go watch but didn't want to hover.  _ **There is no way he could get them to do it so quickly.... Just relax and lean back. Let vada be the dada for once.**_

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

Nevada stood in the kids bathroom, it was never used for anything but baths and brushing teeth and he was going to change it. He was determined to get them potty trained and prove a point to you, even if it had to be she couldn't do it alone. He looked as they lined up by the door, Bella tucked behind the boys as she tried to stay away from the training seat.

"Ok, you are to old to be in diapers. Soon you'll be in school and they won't change your diapers like me and mommy do." He bent down and looked at them closely, "you are going to go potty like big kids."

Amell tipped his head as Nevada pulled him over, "Amell, you are so close to being potty trained. I expect you to be first."

They frowned and he looked at them all, "you come to daddy if you feel like you have to go. Understand?"

They all nodded and ran away as he caught Amell. He knew it seemed harsh but he was determined, and determined Nevada always completed his goals. He turned Amell to look at him, pushing his longer locks from his face.

"You can go poop right? Why can't you pee?"

The two year old frowned up at him, then vada realized what he said.

"One moment." He walked don't to you on the couch with the kids, "what do you call it?"

"Boom boom and tinkles." You smiled, "kids don't react well to strong words and relate to silly ones."

He groaned but walked back to find Amell still waiting, "why don't you...  _Tinkles..._ in the toilet."

The look on his face saying it was perfect, Amell started laughing at his so serious father saying tinkles. Nevada rubbed his face and groaned, then pulled his son against his chest and looked towards the small plastic seat.

"Do you know how?"

He nodded and then stopped, shaking his head instead.

"Yes or no."

"Kinda." Amell shrugged.

 _ **You sound like your mother.**_ Nevada rubbed his face and loosened his grip, "how do you go...  _tinkles_."

"I pull down my pants and sit down." He shrugged, "like a boom boom."

"You don't sit for a... That word." Nevada sighed, "men stand. Just like this." 

Nevada stood facing the full size toilet legs spread slightly and looking down at his son that now copied his stance. He looked proud, Amell looked proud to be like his dad, it looked like a victory. He just had to wait till ell needed to pee to see if he won the battle. Nevada decided it best to move onto Bella, his Junior wasn't scared of the potty as much as didn't want to use it. Bella was actually scared of it, that had to change. Nevada came out and picked up Bella, walking her into the bathroom and watched as she climbed into the bathtub to get away from the potty. He shut the door and bent down by the tub.

"Princesa, why are you scared of the toilet?" He frowned.

"It'll eat me." She whispered and stared at it, "bad potty."

Nevada started laughing and and leaned in towards her, "what makes you think that?"

"Melly said it ate his boom boom." She gave it the evil eye, "I don't want it to eat me."

His was red with laughter as he tried to stop, things were starting to make sense but he didn't know if he could fix it, "sweetheart, it won't eat you."

She frowned, "but papa..."

"Papa will prove it, here." He helped her out of the tub and to the plastic potty, "just look it over."

She leaned forward, gripping his hand tight before flying back against his chest, "but papa...."

"Papa won't let you be eaten. I promise." He kissed her head, "just look, papa will hold you the whole time."

She gripped his hand tight but leaned forward, she looked at it then Nevada moved up and lifted the little plastic seat so she could see the plastic tub that was her practice toilet.

"See? No hole to swallow you down. No teeth or anything. Es seguro. Usted va en esto en lugar de su pañal y no tiene que usarlos(It's safe. You go on this instead of your diaper and them you don't have to wear them.)" He smiled as she poked it gently, still weary of the idea.

"Ok."

"If it helps, papa will give you a treat Everytime you use it." He smiled and kissed her hair, "como una niña grande, usa el orinal(just like a big girl, use the potty.)"

She nodded, "ok."

"So you'll tell papa so you can use the potty?" She nodded again and he let her go.

She looked at the toilet a moment longer, pushing the seat back down and jumping slightly at the the plastic click it gave. He chuckled again as she jumped into his arms, then she scurried off to the couch and Nevada went out for the last talk, picking up his mini-me to talk it through with. He sat him down and approached it the same way as Bella.

"Hola pequeño hombre(Hey little man), why don't you use the toilet?" He asked as Nev sat down with his mini-me in his lap.

"Why should I?" He looked up.

"Because after you turn three, no one will change your diaper for you." 

He seemed to be weighing the options, "why?"

"Because you're a big boy."

He nodded, "why?"

Nevada rubbed his face as Nev looked back and forth between his dad and the plastic toy potty. It was silent then he looked at his dad once more.

"Why?"

"Because everyone poops and they do it in a toilet." Before the boy could say anything, "I mean boom boom or whatever the fuck it's called. No more asking why, the answer will be because I said so."

The toddler went wide eyed, it took a moment for it to click in his head.  _ **You cursed infront of him, of course he is petrified.**_ Nevada groaned but fixed it.

"Papa is sorry, he just doesn't like the word why. It's is way over used." He sighed and hugged his son, "if I give you a dollar can this stay between you and me and mommy not find out about.... that word."

He nodded and kissed his dad's cheek, "ok papa."

Nevada watched him run out as he handed him a dollar, his only hope is that the kids understand. He gave it a moment then slowly walked out to see you curled up with all the kids on the couch. He laughed and got closer as you stuck your tongue out at him.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"I get cuddles. Na,nana,na-na."

He laughed and picked up Amell and Bella to lay down using you as a pillow, pulling them on top of him. The family dog pile feeling sweet as can be as they watched TV and relaxed. It wasn't too long after you smelled something and Nevada looked at the kids.

"Who didn't go to the bathroom." He looked them all over and Bella turned away.

"Bella baby, did you go boom boom in your diaper." You looked at how she turned red and shook her head, "baby we aren't mad."

She stepped back and I nudge vada, he needs to say it too, "we won't be mad, usted sabe que lo amamos no importa qué(you know we love you no matter what.)"

She shook her head no so vada motioned her over and checked the now poop filled diaper. You frowned, waiting to see how he takes it. You know it's not easy and right now vada is feeling the pressure.

"Why didn't you tell papa so you could use the potty?"

"I didn't do it." She shrugged.

"how did it get in your diaper?" He raised a brow thinking he won the battle.

"It jumped in there." She looked down at the diaper, "sneaky boom boom."

You burst out laughing as Vada tried not to crack up. You kisses his head and stroked your fingers along the long stubble beard.

"It's ok, just change her and keep working on it." You whispered and he nodded, taking her away to be changed.

You took the chance to talk to your boys, see if they understood vada.  _ **Maybe a little meddling wouldn't hurt.**_ You looked at them and smiled.

"What about you two, Do you understand the potty?"

They nodded.

"Good because to be big strong men like your papa and all the guys, you have to learn how to use the potty."

Nev tipped his head, "wh..." it didn't come out as he covered his mouth and shook his head to say never mind. 

You were curious but couldn't push it further. Vada was coming back out with a fresh changed Bella. You leaned back and he used you as a pillow again with the kids huddled around you. It was peaceful then one loud commercial ruined it as it made the kids jump and a little word slipped from Nevada's mouth.

"Fuck!" 

You slapped vada then realized it wasn't his mouth, it was your little mini-man... Nev. Vada went red as you glared at him, waiting for the answer to a question you wouldn't ask out loud.

"hijo, ven aquí(son, come here.)" He pointed at Nev and he walked over cautiously, "why did you say that?"

"You shouldn't say that word." He blinked and before you could ask what was going on, vada rubbed his face.

"No Nev, you shouldn't say that word out loud. Why is ok, That F word isn't." He rustled Nev's hair softly, "F word is bad. I never want to hear you saying it."

"Ok." He blinked at his dad, "do you want the dollar back?"

Vada looked at you with a small shrug, "I don't know what he's talking about."

"Ok that's it, I'll potty train them before you do anymore damage...." You started to stand and vada pulled you back down.

"No. I promised I would." He kissed your shoulder and pushed you further back into the couch, "Lo dije en serio. Tengo este amor.(I meant it. I got this sweetheart.)"

You sighed but let it go, vada was insistent when he promised you something. He would stop at nothing to fulfill that promise. He was about to say something when Amell looked over.

"I have to tinkle." He blinked and ran to the bathroom.

You and vada both smiled, deciding to follow him in and was happy to see he pulled his pants down and was peeing in the fake toilet. Why some did miss becaibe he didn't hold his little friend as you called it, he had theain part down. He put it away and stood on the little stool to wash his hands, singing the happy birthday like you taught him to make sure they're clean. 

"That's my boy." Vada high fived him and you kissed his head, "good job melly."

Vada pulled him back and gave a small pep talk on holding it so he doesn't get pee all over. It looks like vada actually accomplished part of what he promised. You were so happy that you went back out and started on a snack for everyone. Vada came out carrying Amell on his shoulder and Amell got to pick his snack since he went potty correctly. You hoped this incentive would help the other kids along since Amell got M&Ms why they only had a small bag of teddy grams. So everyone ate and then we pulled out a game to play. It was sweet, having the whole family there and playing together. 

Nev looked at me and smiled, "I have to boom boom."

Vada smiled and ran him back, talking him through what to do as they got back there. You smiled, proud that it was working, vada made a lot of progress and you started to feel bad.  _ **Was I pushing to hard? Did I not give them enough time?**_ You frowned but cheered and gave Nev a treat for using the potty. Everything seemed to be looking up and Bella needed to go, she said something this time and vada rushed her back and again he succeeded. Right when you thought you were just being to hard, Amell needed to poop.

"I have to boom boom." He walked back and vada slowly followed him, but it was cheers I heard.

I walked back as Vada groaned and seen him holding his face, "what's wrong?"

He just pointed in and I chuckled, "Amell baby, what happened?"

"I boom boom." He shrugged.

"Well, honey, you're supposed to sit on the potty." You smiled and rubbed vada's shoulder.

"No! Boys are supposed to stand up to go potty!" He corrected me, "daddy say men stand up."

Vada then turned to face the wall and you pulled him away from it, afraid of what he might do, "well, I guess Daddy needs to explain more."

You looked at him and he nodded. He turned back around and looked at the poop on the floor, "Amell, men tinkle standing up. We boom boom sitting down."

The small twitch in his face, it made you smile at how much he hated calling it that. You pushed on, as straight of a face as possible and he tried to explain more.

"Cariño, what do you call a penis?" He whispered.

"Little friend." He seemed more pleased with that, tinkles and boom boom must've just been to far out there for him.

"When men tinkle, they stand because they have to hold their little friend...."

"Because it's like a fire hose?" Amell asked.

"Exactly, like a fire hose. If you don't hold it then it'll spray everywhere. But when you boom boom, you sit because you don't hold your friend." He smiled at him, "ya get it?"

He nodded, "yeah daddy."

"Ok, wash up and head out." He rustled his long locks and smiled until Amell was out of the bathroom, "I understand why you were crazy last night."

"Do you want help?" You rubbed his shoulders as he leaned back into you, still squatting down.

"No, una promesa es una promesa(No, a promise is a promise.)" He smiled, "you get the day off of potty duty."

"Ok, well I'll go watch and distracted the kids till you get back out there." He paused and looked up as you started to walk away, "you have to clean up the boom boom."

"But..." He went wide eye and you walked away barely catching his ''shit." Whisper and laughing.

You distracted the kids, playing a side game with them while vada cleaned the bathroom up. He returned with a grim face, obviously not his favorite thing nor was it yours but he did say you had the day off potty duty. He came out and had on different clothes, making you smile. You went back on to finish the family game and then you made lunch, vada was still working on teaching the kids. He was trying to make sure they knew what to do, and just listening to the conversation was cute. You set the plates out and got them all to the table to eat. Vada helped them along, dropping them in their seats. Shortly after eating, the fun started again. Amell needed to boom boom and Bella had to tinkle. You decided to split the issue, you took Bella to your bathroom and helped her along to pee in the toilet. She washed her hands and you let her run off as you peeked in on Amell and vada. Amell was sitting but it wasn't coming out.

"I guess I don't." He frowned, "it won't come out."

"Just sit for a moment. Sometimes papa just sits and wait a few minutes." He sat down across from him on the floor, "papa will wait it out with you."

You smiled and watched for a second before continuing on. Ten minutes passed and then Amell came out frowning. Vada followed out and you kissed his cheek.

"No good?" 

Vada shook his head but Nev, popped up, "can I try?"

Vada shrugged and walked on back with Nev, you smiled seeing he was making progress.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada walked his son to the bathroom and he did exactly as expected, he plopped down on the seat and made a face.

"It won't come out." He pushed, "I feel it but it won't come out."

"Wiggle a little." Nevada smiled, "shake a tail feather."

He wiggled on the seat then you heard a small plop and Nev smiled, "it worked. I boom boom." 

Nevada high fived his on and then they washed their hands. He was beaming as they walked back out, a knock at the door drawing your attention. You got the door as Nevada came out but Nev ran back towards the bathroom. 

"Sorry to drop in boss but, we have a problem and you weren't answering your phone." Niko looked at him and then at the the kids, "sorry to interrupt."

"Its fine. Step in." Nevada waved him in and the kids waved as Niko stepped in with Gabby behind him.

They stood by the door for a moment as you took the kids to get washed up before you were ordering in supper and watching movies. Nevada was grabbing Bella and handing her over, not even catching Nev running out with the trainer potty.

"Look Gabby, I boom boom!" Nev smiled as Nevada went wide eyed.

"Nevada Ares Ramirez, put that back!" He called and Nev ran back down the hall.

He dropped his head as Gabby laughed and Niko was horrified. Nevada stepped up to them and shook his head, "make this quick. Prometí (y/n) que hoy estarían entrenados para ir al baño.(I promised (y/n) they would be potty trained today.)"

It only took a few minutes and a few calls but Nevada smoothed out the issue and set a meeting for tomorrow night to make it right. With everything clean, they left and Nevada went back to check on the kids. He was reluctant to say the least, he was afraid of what they did why he was gone but found that Nevada had listened and the kids were cuddled up to you as you read a book. He sighed and laid down in front of you as they tackled him to lay on.  _ **I won part of this fight, tomorrow (y/n) will get roses and all meals ordered in so she knows just how much I appreciate her ability with these monsters..... I hope she doesn't mind a broken promise.**_ Truth be told, you didn't. You were glad he made it this far into the day and got the kids a little closer to potty trained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing, this is one of my favorite chapters.


	82. Questions and more questions

Cops were a hazard, It was clear in this line of work. Vada might pay them off and have them look away but, it doesn't always work. But sometimes, sometimes things go sideways because the cops on our side can't help us. This was the problem this time. Vada never brought you into business, but on this occasion... The cops did.

It started out the same as always, vada got a call about cops snooping around. He brushed it off, it wasn't a big threat. Then he got two more, and he was starting to look into it. He made a few calls, rushing through it and findly getting the story. They are looking into him, Raf, Marco, and Gabby. This brought about a new issue, they had warrants and the cops on the take were stalling for him. He was at home and told you what was going to happen, promising to make sure the kids don't see it. They were in your bedroom watching TV, the men in question were in your living room with a few others. 

Vada is standing in the hall, smiling at you as he pushed your hair back, "Cariño, remember what I said?"

"Don't fight, don't say a word, don't do anything." You nodded, "stand back and watch you four leave."

"Good. Te amo(I love you.)"

"Love you too." You kissed him and he wrapped you in his arms.

"I'll be home by morning, tienes mi palabra.(you have my word.)" He pulled you back to the room and onto his lap.

The other three men were sitting and waiting, the room was mostly silent. The main group was all here. Jose and Niko were waiting for the spotter to call. Javy was waiting by the door, the group clearly waiting for the big moment. If they strong arm the investigation, they would be out in no time and the cops would have to give up. 

"No words." Vada spoke as he seen Jose nod to javy, "not a word."

Everyone nodded as javy waited for the knock. When it came the vada squeezed your hip and stole one last kiss. The door opened and vada let go of you so you would step away. The cops stepped in and the men in question stood up, arms out to be cuffed as their names were given.

"Marco Trejo." Marco put his hands out and was cuffed.

"Rafael Rodríguez." Raf stretched his arms out.

"Gabriel Peña." Gabby did as expected.

"Nevada Ramirez." Vada put his arms out, smirking at the cop shaking as he cuffed him.

They walked them out, watching as us remaining said nothing and done nothing. You had Jose sitting beside you and Niko patting your shoulder. Javy stood by the door and shut it as they left, watching you trying not to cry. Niko and javy left, Jose sat with you for a moment.

"He'll be home by morning." Jose smiled, "take care of the kids, don't think about it.... But mainly, don't worry."

You nodded and Jose left after you insisted he go home. You went back to your room and found your babies and pup curled up on the bed watching TV. It was late, they would've been asleep if it was any other night. Their eyes were weary, sleep was fighting them as they tried to stay awake. You pulled them back and tucked them in as the tv lulled you all to sleep. A dog pile to mainly help you forget vada wasn't there.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada sat on one side of a metal table. It was going on an hour of waiting, they had started with the others and was trying to sweat him. But his faith in his men were strong, his inner circle was unbreakable. Raf would budge, Gabby will laugh at them, and Marco would hit on any female near him.  _ **But me, I would wait. They will wait until the last minute to talk to me, to draw this out. They couldn't get search warrants but they would try like hell to get me to confess.**_ He smirked and leaned back as he closed his eyes, wishing he was home in bed with you.

The door opened and he was unmoved, "Mr. Ramirez."

It was silent as it kept going, "I'm detective Smith and this is Sargent Parker. We would like to ask you some questions about your whereabouts last Thursday."

"I was working." He shrugged, "or at home with my family."

"At two A.M.?"

"Definitely home with the family." He purred, "my wife doesn't sleep well when I'm not there."

"That's your story?"

"That's the truth." He leaned forward, "I don't like about my wife and kids."

"Sure." The tall one on the left rolled his eyes.

"Familia lo es todo. Así que deja de rodar tus malditos ojos y ten un poco de respeto.(Family is everything. So stop rolling your fucking eyes and have some respect.)" Nevada smirked, "yes I was with them all night."

"She'll collaborate?"

"Yes. Along with my daughter who slept with us because she had a bad dream. The dog too. Ask 'em." 

The small tinge of sarcasim on the end made the man glare, "we will."

 The other man pulled a file and flipped it open, "do you know this man?"

"I didn't even know it was a man." He shrugged, "kids these days with their long hair."

"This man was shot and killed along with these three..." He spread out the photos in the file before tapping the one on the end, "...And he is in the hospital fighting for his life as his wife and kids pray he'll be around for the new baby's birth."

"Mis condolencias a la familia(My condolences to the family), but I don't know him."

The two men looked at each other, "then why was your name and your three men given as the culprits to these murders?"

"My reputation. Todo el mundo piensa que pueden culparnos a mí y a mis muchachos porque ustedes, los tontos policías, creen que soy algo que no soy.(Everyone thinks they can blame me and my boys because you dumb cops think I'm something I'm not.)" Nevada raised a brow, "I sell and import fireworks. Own a very well known club. Nothin else."

"I've been on the job for years," the tall one smiled, "I can tell when people are lying."

 "Tell me where I lied? I didn't kill those men and I didn't hurt that bastard." Nevada leaned back in the chair, "hook me up to a lie detector, I'm clean."

"Then why did we find you and your men in your home waiting for us?"

"Because you had fucking warrants and we didnt want you terrorizing our families. Tengo tres niños pequeños que tienen suficientes pesadillas sin que tú derrotes mi puerta.(I have three toddlers that have enough nightmares without you busting down my door.)" 

"You weren't conspiring to lie or hinder a police investigation?"

"If I wanted to do that, I would've came in and made a scene. Pregúntale a mi esposa, ella odia cuando hago eso.(Ask my wife, she hates when I do that.)" His grin was wide and the officers gave up.

"Ok, we'll be back."

With the two officers gone, Nevada checked his phone that they never bothered to take from him. He brought up his call history and browsed it. Calls to you, his sisters, his men... the club he owned. Nothing outrageous or could be used against him. He kept sifting through it and then flipped to his photos once he was sure they were paying attention to him through the window.  _ **They have nothing, the cabrón(asshole) is unconscious and wouldn't speak even if he woke up. I wasn't present for the actual killing and my men won't say a word.**_ He went through the photos smiling at his kids and beautiful wife with the dog. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

It was early morning and you weren't sleeping well. Flipping through the tv as the kids slept on you and Dante curled up with them. You were worried, even though vada told you not to be. He didn't explain anything and told you to call Jose if you needed anything while he was gone. It wasn't going to be more then twelve hours, how he could promise it was beyond you. He wasn't in control after he walked into that precinct.

You leaned back further into the pillows as some cooking show came on and you were wishing there was something better. Before you could even attempt to change the channel for the hundreth time, Dante lifted his head and looked at you from his spot laying on his back between Bella and Nev.

You smiled whispering, "I know he said don't worry but, it's me. It's going to happen."

He gave a soft huff and you scratched his chin gently, "Is that comfy? I'm use to being a pillow but you, you look less comfy."

He gave a low whine and twisted so he was on his side. His paws on Nev and Bella cuddling his back with his tail bent back to wrap around her. You gave a low chuckle and scratched behind his ear.

"Go back to bed, I'll be asleep shortly."

He huffed softly but closed his eyes and you looked at amell turning In his sleep and decide to push a pillow to his side so he was still. You wanted to sleep, but it wouldn't work... Not tell vada got back.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

As the time kept going, Nevada just busied himself with figuring out what you need. His family. You wouldn't be sleeping, he knew that, at least not until you just passed out. The kids would be fine. When he was done here, they would all go home and take a day off, leaving javy, Niko, and Jose to run the business for a day. The next few days would be mostly club work and setting the drug business to the side for Mateo to take over while the cops get board and he can go back to the ones he pays off.

The door opened and he seen the cops come back in, "we have bad news Mr. Ramirez... We got one of your guys to flip. You're going down with three counts of murder and one attempted murder."

"Try again." He smiled as he tipped his head, "my men didn't flip because there is nothing to flip on and you have no evidence."

Nevada stood slowly, "I'll be going now."

"No you won't. We have twenty-four hours without charging." The other officer blocked his way.

 _ **Now they get desperate. They have nothing... Game over.**_ He smiled and turned the chair around to sit on, "ok... Lawyer."

They looked at each other and they let Nevada make a call from a phone line since he didn't have a signal. One call and the lawyer was rushing over, six am. He would shut everything down and the four men would be walking out unless they found something concrete to hold them on.... Which they won't. He wasn't there, his men aren't sloppy, and they didn't have bodies. He knew that when he came in for the interrogation, the only thing he didn't know was that one was barely holding in.  _ **Turf wars suck, siempre tan desordenado(always so messy).**_ He rolled his eyes as he waited, luckily the lawyer was quick.  _ **Remember to tip him well, he's quicker then the last guy.**_

The lawyer rolled his eyes as the detectives tried to deny my release. It was a losing fight as the ADA told the detectives to cut us loose. All the men stood around Nevada as he smirked and looked at the detectives.

"La próxima vez, siéntate conmigo y quizás responda preguntas sin toda esta molestia.(Next time, sit down with me and maybe I'll answer questions without all this hassle.)" He took a couple steps back, "we'll call it a business deal. Just you and me, because I don't want a murder on my streets. Quiero que mis hijos estén a salvo(I want my kids to be safe.)" 

Nevada could see their glares, making him perfectly happy as he walked out. It was clean, no words said as they left. An easy getaway back to their homes as the clock hit seven. Nevada was on a mission, he wanted to surprise you before you could wake up. He wanted to be there to show it was nothing even though he did a really bad thing.  _ **But it's business. Negocios son negocios. Incluso cuando no me gusta.(Business is business. Even when I don't like it.) **_He walked in the door, sneaking down the hall. He peeked his head around the corner, smiling as he found you and the kids in a pile sleeping on the bed. He took a few steps in, bending over slightly to kiss your head as you smiled. Your eyes flickering awake.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You were asleep, dreaming after struggling for hours. You were on a beach with the kids playing in the sand, vada laying beside you in the sun as you soak it up. Relaxing, peaceful.... Then you felt a kiss on your head. Your eyes flickered open and lips parted, as you barely made out the gorgeous husband of yours.

"Buenos días preciosa(Morning beautiful.)" He smiled and brushed the hair from your eyes, "sleep well?"

"Horrible. Never leave me again." You pouted as he kissed your lips before little bodies started to turn and grab him.

"Daddy." Sleepy whispers came out as he chuckled and kissed their heads.

"Morning kiddos." He lifted up Bella and Nev, "how about some breakfast or would you prefer more nap time?"

"Nappy." Bella cooed.

"Nap, nap..." Amell yawned. 

Nev nodded and Nevada sat then then so he could change into PJs and lay down with them. All five plus the pup, curled up sleeping in peace as the day passed by. He promised it would be ok and it was. He promised to be back by noon and he was. Everything was ok, everything was normal once again and vada kept his promises.... As always.


	83. My best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's best friend is dante.

You noticed that everyone loved the dog, Dante. Bella would use him as a pillow, amell played with his tail, Nev always used him to walk... They drew pictures of the dog and it was pretty obvious, the dog was their best friend. It made you laugh, they all loved the pup. Nevada would come home and love up on you and the kids but spend an hour in his chair with the pup just smoking a cigar and drinking a scotch. He even talked to the dog even though he called you crazy for doing so before. 

You noticed this all when Bella was trying to put lipstick on Dante and he didn't fight, you stopped her but she already had him in a tutu and a princess crown. He didn't seem to care though. You let that part go and he stayed still as Bella use him as a pillow why the boys played in the other room. I gave him a treat and he took it carefully, making sure not to move to much and wake up Bella.

"Is the princess sleeping with you as a pillow?" You whispered to him, "you are so good. You are such the good boy."

He had a small smile but didn't wiggle his tail as Bella rolled over and hugged it too.

"I'll give you a big treat later. Thanks buddy." You kissed his head and walked away.

* * *

A couple days later, Nev was sitting on Dante's back and before I could tell him no... Dante stood and was letting him basically ride him. You chuckled and smiled when Nev slipped off and Dante licked his head as he rubbed it. 

"Oh baby, did you hurt your head?"

He nodded and sniffled as Dante licked him. A silent apology for letting him get hurt. You patted his head before picking up Nev a bella and Amell came running out.

"Mommy! Mommy! Amell hit me!" Bella cried.

"Did not." He yelled back. 

"Stop it you two." You warned as you sat Nev on the counter to check his head.

"But mom." Bella pouted and Dante walked between them and huffed as they both stopped.

"One moment, your brother hit his head." You checked the best you could. 

No blood. No cuts. Nothing big... Just a little.bump starting. You sighed in relief and got him a bag of peas for his head.

"Just a goose egg baby. Keep the peas on it. Go sit on the couch and no laying down, you can't nap for an hour or so." You sat him on the floor and he ran over to the couch as Amell and Bella walked over carefully, "ok what happened?"

"He hit me!"

"She started it!"

"He slapped my face!"

"She bit me!"

There was too much talking and screaming. You were tired of it and snapped at them, "one at a time!"

They both stopped and the dog peeked at you too. You sighed and shook your head.

"One at a time ok." 

They nodded and amell started, "She pushed me down so I hit her. Then she bit me and and I pushed her away."

"Ok, Bella." You motioned to her.

"I was playing in the room and he punched me. Then I pushed him away and he pushed his arm in my mouth." She frowned.

"Did you bite down once he put his arm in your mouth?"

She nodded shyly. 

"Ok, so you bit him."

"I didn't mean too! He put his arm in my mouth." She shouted and Dante huffed.

"Ok go to your room and wait for mommy." You warmed her and she ran off.

You picked up Amell and took him to the counter to check his arm. There was a bite mark and a little bruising on his arm, a small bit of blood. You sighed and cleaned it up before fixing it. You kissed his arm and sent him to his room to think about hitting his sister. You went to check on Bella and told her the same since she didn't even have a scratch. The hardest thing was telling vada when he got home, he couldn't believe his daughter did that and she completely lied to him too.

* * *

Amell loved to wait till we went to the park and play fetch with Dante. Amell always found the biggest sticks and threw it as far as possible. The one time we stopped at a bodega down the way before stopping to get Dante after a doctor check up, Amell stole a tennis ball. You were buying some snacks, talking to the clerk with Bella hanging on you... You missed him stuffing it down his pants and Nev didn't rat him out. You only figured it out when you got to the park and a pretty red ball was flying by you as you tried to read.

"Amell! Where did you get the ball?"

"I found it." He shrugged.

"Where?"

"Over there on the ground." He blinked as you came over.

"So you just picked up a random ball? What if that belonged to someone and they are missing it?" You frowned as Dante brought the ball back over to you and not Amell.

"Nev, did you see your brother pick up the ball by the tree?" 

He shook his head.

"Where did he get it from?" He shrugged but quickly broke when you bent down beside him, "Nev, where did he get it?"

"Bodega."

You sighed and looked at amell who was frowning at him, "snitch."

"Hey no." You stopped him, "go sit down."

You sighed and pocketed the ball, calling Nevada for his advice which was to make him return it. Because the one thing Nevada wanted was to see his children grow up with manners and respect, he wanted them to be better then him... More like Val.

* * *

A week or so later, you were just getting the boys down to bed and Bella had a small fever and hadn't left the bed all day. You had just achieved the goal, the boys finally sleeping for you. You started out for some water, stopping surprised when you seen vada sitting looking out over his city. He was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, cigar burning as he blows out a small stream of smoke. A glass of scotch, the scent filling the room along with the smoke... But there was a third scent you couldn't place. It took a moment till you seen the little sweet cake balls that you always made off of a recipe Val gave you. It was a Dulce De Leche Cake treat that their mom use to make for special occasions.... And his birthday. He had a small plateful he stole from the fridge after you made the kids swear not to have any till daddy's birthday the next day. He took a bite and savored it, then let it roll off his fingers to the eager pup. Once Dante caught it, vada would pat his head and scratched behind his ear.

"Buen chico Dante(Good boy Dante)." He cooed, "aquellos casi saben mejor que los de mamí(those almost taste better then Mommy's.) God rest her soul."

You smiled, giving him a moment before taking a few steps and softly saying his name like you never seen any of it, "hey vada, would you like to cuddle up for bed? I have a new little nighty and I figure, you could keep me up till your birthday."

You came over slowly and bent down to kiss behind his ear where he loved the attention, "so i can be the first to wish you happy birthday."

He smiled and nodded, "let me finish this glass. Should be enough time to get dressed up for me."

You gave him a firm kiss as he turned his head to meet yours, "ok papi, as you wish."

You walked off as he took a sip and rolled a whole cake ball down to Dante who waited patiently for it, "buen chico(good boy.) But I would sleep with the kids tonight."

Dante sighed and you smiled as you scampered off to change for vada.

* * *

The next day went by fairly quick, vada had invited the family over and pushed them out after the early supper. Vada insisted on family time, you were all for it. He had the kids cuddled up for one of his favorite movies from his childhood, you were pulling the leftover cake pops to snack on. Dante joined me, watching and silently begging for one.

"No, not till we get to the couch." You whispered. 

He huffed softly and gave the small pouty face.

"No. Go lay down with Daddy and the kids. You'll have plenty in there." 

He gave the soft whine again and you caved, one fell in his mouth. He gobbled it down, then followed you in as you curled up with your family. Everyone shared with the pup.

"You know Dante, I think your my best friend." You giggled as Vada nudged you.

"What about me?"

"I love you, I married you.... Still not my best friend. The dog wins that." 

Vada pouted and you kissed as the kids screamed ewww and vada pulled you in deeper for a kiss. They threw popcorn and Ewed more as he chuckled.

"Fair enough, he's my best friend too." He winked at the dog and tossed him a bite, "everyone love Dante."


	84. Vacation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada takes a impromptu vacation day.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

It had been a long gruelling day and Nevada Ramirez was on his way home. He wasn't listening to the men talking as much as he was looking through his appointments. It was strange, there was nothing tomorrow. He didn't have collections really and nothing demanding of his time at the club. It felt like a trap, it couldn't be true.

"What's the weather like tomorrow Gabby?" He asked without looking up.

"Sunny." He looked back at Nevada but he ignored it, "why?"

"We could all use a day off." He sighed, "nada sucederá mañana y podría usar un poco de tiempo en familia(nothing happening tomorrow and I could use some family time.)"

The men smiled, "you sure jefe?"

"Quieres trabajar?(Do you want to work?)" He looked at everyone shaking their heads, "thought so. Raf, cuáles son tus planes? (Raf what are your plans?)"

"I don't have the boys so, nothing really." He looked over, "why?"

"On call. Everything goes to you." Nevada nodded, "I think I'll take the family out for the whole day. No interruptions."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You had just finished cooking when vada came in the door with a big smile. He kissed you, arms wrapped around you tight.

"Hello to you too." You giggled as he turned you around to face him, "what got into you vada."

"Good news." He kissed your cheek, "I have the whole day off tomorrow. I was thinking we get away for a day."

"Get away? Where?" You smiled.

"Beach. It's good weather and if we get up early, we could spend a day at the beach with these three monsters." He let go of you as the kids attacked him.

"If they want to." You smiled as he chuckled.

"Yes!" Bella cheered and the boys joined in, "please! Please mommy!"

"Ok, ok beach day tomorrow." You smiled as they cheered.

"And Dante?"

"Of course. He's family too." Vada scratched the pups head, "well then, we'll go tomorrow."

* * *

It was early morning, vada was up and he was getting the kids around. Bella had on a sun dress over her bathing suit. Nev had on his swim trucks and a shirt along with Amell. All three had towels in hand and sunglasses on. You had on a one piece swimsuit, a coverup dress, hair up, sunglasses and a bag that had snacks and extra clothes. Nevada had on jeans carrying swim trunks on his shoulder. He looked the same but the smile he had was too beautiful. You kissed him as he put the leash on Dante and started out to the Escalade. You got the kids, buckeling them in, and slipping into the passenger seat as Vada got in and was driving. It was still a little dark, the sun not up yet as Vada started us out to the beach he choose. With traffic being on the fast side, they made good time.

It was just about sunrise as we pulled up and Nevada grabbed the boys as you took Bella. You woke them up and carried them onto the beach to sit in the sand and watch the sunrise with Dante beside you five. They were amazed at the view over the water and you were glad you bought a disposable camera on the way over when vada stopped for gas. You took some photos and then vada went to lug the cooler, bag, and chairs onto the beach. Dante stayed with you and the kids as they started to wonder around and head towards the water. You got them to take off their coverup clothes and followed them in except Bella. 

"What's wrong baby girl?" You asked as she shook her head and didn't get close to the water.

"No."

"No what?" You frowned.

"Bad ocean." She jumped back as a wave got close to her.

You couldn't convince her to get in when you had to watch the boys that were trying to go out deeper. You sighed and grabbed them so they wouldn't get to far out. Vada had just dripped off the stuff at tour spot, Dante laying down on his towel under the umbrella to guard it. Vada was walking your way, scooping up Bella as he went by and she screamed and kicked.

"No! No!" She fought as Vada stepped into the water.

"It's just water princess." He smiled and adjusted her so she could sit on his shoulders, "es como un baño(it's like a bath)."

She shook her head and he sat down a couple feet out. The waves would hit his chest and skim her feet. Her only option was to run back through the water and stay on her dad's shoulders and hope he was nice. You giggled and splashed her as she yelped.

"No mommy!"

"No what?" You teased.

"Scaredy cat. Scaredy cat." Amells sung and tossed his head back and forth as Nev joined in, "scaredy cat. Scaredy cat."

"Knock it off." Vada chuckled and splashed you three. 

"Fine." You rolled your eyes and grabbed the boys hands, "let's go play."

You pulled them over by a small sand bar with little dips on the top. With the water at their waist, you showed them all the little creatures living in there. A couple crabs, a star fish that looked more dried out, and a few dead fish the crabs were fighting over. The boys were amused and you picked up the star fish to confirm it was dead. 

"Ok don't disturb the animals, just watch. Mommy will be back in a moment." You picked up the star fish and walked it over to Bella and vada, "hey, Annabella... Wanna see a star fish?"

She looked over as Vada did and you held it out.

"Cool!" She smiled and pet it.

"Isn't it?" You giggled then started to walk to shore.

Vada caught your arm, "Qué estás haciendo(what are you doin)?"

"It's dead." You whispered, "I packed extra baggies for this reason. Let it air dry with our stuff and they'll have a little keepsake." 

He smiled and let go of your hand so you could do so. Then you gave Dante a little treat before returning to the water with your boys. They seen a shell and you carefully poked it before picking it up, right as the hermit crab popped out and you squealed and dropped dit as they laughed at you. You then picked dup the next on and was happy to find it empty.

"Here boys, hold the shell to your ear like this." You listen to the ocean by holding shells to your ear.

They smiled then fought for the shell shell before finally listening and looking in the shell, "mommy, it's full of water."

"Is it? Tip it over and shake it to see." You smiled as Amell did and Nev around at it.

"None come out."

"maybe it isn't then?" You shrugged, "try again."

Amell went first and looked at the shell as Nev took it and tried. They heard the ocean and they were confused. 

"I still hear it?" He frowned and handed it back.

"That's weird. Maybe we should see if daddy and Bella can." You walked it over, with the boys behind you.

They rushed infront of you with the shell and hand it to vada, "daddy! Daddy! It sounds like the ocean!"

"It does?" He made a questioning face but then smiles with a surprised look, "it does!"

They laughed and Amell looked up, "Bella?"

She took the shell and smiled as she heard it. You had the boys run it back up to the towels, vada let Bella down on the sand as everyone went up for a small snack/early lunch. Everyone got a lunch meat sandwich, a juice box, and a small bag of chips were opened to eat. You sat out a bowl of water and food for Dante and lounged under the umbrella as the day heated up and people started swarming to the beach. Once they finished up, they were running for the water and you had to grab them.

"No, no. You have to wait thirty minutes before you can go in the water or else you'll get sick." You pulled them in, "but we can play in the sand."

They nodded, "like what?"

"Remember the snow angels? Well let's make sand angels." You layed out on the sand as they laughed and joined in, Bella included while vada sat back with Dante watching.

After a few minutes you took pictures of them and then got them started on writing in the sand. You figured names would be easiest, so you found a stick and helped them in spelling it in the warm golden sand.

"Ok Bella, wanna go first?" She nodded and walked into your arms and turned around holding the stick with you as you helped her out.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada sat back on low chair, relaxing under the umbrella with the pup. His sun glasses down, body laid out relaxing and watching his family only a little ways away. The boys had on shark and fish pattern trunks, one blue and one in red. Their white skin tanning softly after a fresh coat of sunscreen and the sand they were throwing at each other. But his eyes were glued to you and Bella. Bella hair in pigtails and her pink two-piece swim suit that looked like a shell top with a fish tail print on the bottom.  _ **The little mermaid. Bella loved that swimsuit but hates water that isn't in a bath tub or a cup.**_ Then he focused on you as you helped her write out her full name. You hair tucked back as it curled out wet, your sunglasses on and tight one piece suit fitted perfectly. It was solid black, little mesh cutouts on the back and sides but covered well.  _ **For such a beautiful woman that hates her body after pregnancy, she looks amazing in that swimsuit. She looks amazing in everything.**_

"There we go, A-n-n-a-b-e-l-l-a." You smiled and high fived her as she gave a little victory dance.

"Ok, who wants to go next?" You smiled as Nev bounced, "ok Nev, come here."

You helped him and then Amell. You Then did your own and put down Nevada's. The kids loved it before you started them on the next idea you had, sand covering. You had them bury their feet in the sand and then cover you from the waist down. You smoothed it, working what you could with out moving before vada smiled.  _ **She is a beautiful mermaid.**_ He slowly got up and came over, helping the kids And took the stick to carve out the shape of the tail before finishing the smoothing. 

"So I have the little mermaid and my wife the mermaid." He smiled, "say cheese."

You smiled and then glared when he didn't want to help you out, "vada, help me please."

"No I like you like this." He smirked.

"Vada." You glared, "this isn't comfortable."

"Ok one moment." He sat down beside her and gave her a kiss a he took a picture.

"My little mermaid, Te extrañe.(I missed you.)" He winked and you blushed as he broke the sand and help free your legs.

"Thanks papi." You winked back before taking off running with the kids back to the water, "coming?"

He looked at Dante on the towel still guarding their things, "yeah, right behind ya."

He ran out behind you and lifted you of the ground as you kcked and scream, "put me down!"

He dropped you and laughed as you splashed in the water. The kids giggled and you were trying to push vada away as he laid down beside you, wrestling to pull you in. You caught sight of the boys playing and Bella hanging back still, afraid of the water.

"Oh no, Bella still won't go near the water."

"I'll get her," he started to get up before you pulled him down,  _ **What now? You are so hot and cold right now...**_

"Look." You pointed over and he smiled at the sight. 

Amell had walked up and took Bella's hand. Nev came over too, taking the other hand.

"We got you Bella." Amell smiled and took a step.

"One foot in front of the other." Nev adds and helps coax her to the edge of the water, "don't be scared."

"See?" Amell ran into the water and tried to jump over the small ripe wave coming his way before turning back, "no hurt. See?"

"I will help you." Nev took a step and she matched it till the water ran over her toes and she started to jump back. 

Amell took her hand and Nev took another step, "we have you sis. Safe. No hurt."

Nevada smiled and squeezed you closer, "they are so cute. Como su mamá(Just like their mommy.)"

 "More like their papi. Bella is like me right there." He raised a brow as he chuckled at your comment.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

"At least she'll be sweet and strong." He hummed in your ear.

The boys succeeded in getting her to step in the water and join in the fun. She was jumping the waves and squealing. You smiled at the sight as Vada slowly got up and ran over to grab Nev, pulling his m up against his chest. 

"Got you." He chuckled as they both splashed into the water.

"Ok, let's play Sharks and Minnows." You ran over and grabbed Bella, "I say dad's the shark. Run away."

You pulled Bella up and took her with you as Amell ran the opposite way with Nev. Vada chased them around but caught Bella and on a hell Mary jump into the water. He lifted her up and laughed as she squealed again.

"Shark, shark." She smiled, "shark, shark."

Vada pulled dher down and whispered to her before they took off. They cornered Nev in seconds and three against Amell last only a moment longer. Now you had four people tracking you, but you managed to last until vada tackled you and the kids piled on as the waves lapped over you.

"Down goes the minnow." Nev laughed as Vada got them to let go and take off, "run along, I'll make sure mommy gives her minnows a head start."

They took off to give us room and he bent down to your ear, "I definitely want to see mi dulce pequeña sirena otra vez(my sweet little mermaid again.)" 

After the blush went down in your cheeks, you got up and chased down vada so the two sharks could grab the kiddos. You dragged them out of the water as it got late in the afternoon. Vada sat down with Dante again, packing up anything loose as you walked the kids along one last time as the beach was calming down. They chased the seagulls away and watched fish swimming along. So as you went along, you collected shells and called them in close when you found an interesting one.

"Guys, come here." You smiled, "do you see that?"

"What is it?" Bella asked and stepped back.

"What kinda shell is that?" Nev frowned.

"It's a horseshoe crab." You smiled, "see it has a U shape."

They nodded and amell picked it up to find it empty.  _ **A lot of dead critters today.**_ You sighed and let him carry it back to vada as he packed up everything in the Escalade as we got back.

"Ok, ready for the drive back?" He smiled at us as the kids nodded.

"Then let's go." He took your hand and walked back slowly as the kids ran ahead with Dante.

You strapped them in, getting in yourself and letting vada drive you all home as the sun came closer to setting. It was a perfect day, full of fun and family time. You were happy, especially when the kids went to bed and you and vada played in the tub. Everything was great today.


	85. The little mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut that came after the beach day and with the kids asleep.

You had just gotten home and vada sent you to start the bath. He grabbed the kids and was dragging them to bed. You giggled and watched a moment, Amell over his shoulder with Nevada under it and Bella curled up under the other. He was struggling to carry all three but he gave a warning glare as a simple go. You started the bath, getting the best temp. Just warm enough to heat you two up without burning you. You dipped the lights down low and lit a few candles to spread around. You slipped out of your clothes and slipped into the tub, moaning softly as it rises up around you. The steam heated up the room as you closed your eyes, humming softly as all your muscles relaxed in the water. You were so relaxed, you missed all the noise and jumped when a hand pushed your hair away from your face.

"God vada, you scared me." You sighed as he chuckled.

"Sorry cariño, Solo tuve que tocar mi pequeña sirena(I just had to touch my little mermaid.)" He smiled and started to strip down.

"Go slow." You smirked at him, "Quiero ver un espectáculo(I want to see a show)"

"You want a show?" He turned away from you and slowly undid his pants, "Te daré un espectáculo(I'll give you a show.)"

He lifted his hands and let the jeans slide down, wiggling his hips a little to help them out. You but your lip and gave a low whistle before covering your mouth as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. The kids are out cold and I locked our bedroom door with our tv on. They can't hear you past it." He chuckled, "sé tan fuerte como quieras cariño.(be as loud as you want sweetheart.)"

He turned back to face you as he slipped a thumb in his waistband. He stepped up close to the tub but pulled back when you reached for him.

"Ah, ah, ah." He wiggled a finger in your face, "papí te dice cuándo tocar(daddy tells you when to touch.)"

You gave a small pout but then lost focus as he slowly pulled the boxers down and kicked them off his foot. You licked your lips and purred at just the thought of what he would do to you at any moment. Leaning back in the tub, you watched him walk forward and cup your cheek. He lifted your chin slightly and brought your eyes to his.

"Tan hermosa mi preciosa sirena. Me sorprende que no tengas agallas con la frecuencia con que te encuentro en el agua(So beautiful my gorgeous mermaid. I'm surprised you don't have gills with how often I find you in water.)" He brushed your hair back, "what was it Mami use to tell me? Catch a mermaid and you get three wishes."

"I think that's genies." You tipped your head.

"I still get my wish." He pulled your head towards him and caressed your face.

You hollowed out your cheeks and kissed his tip, slowly slipping him in as you swirled your tongue around him. His head tipped back, hand dropping from your face and giving you space to work. A soft tongue roll, a little humming, and a soft suck before pulling out with a pop. He groaned and looked down at you, taking your hand to help you up so he can slide in behind you. He guilded you back, resting you on his chest with the ends of your hair drifting in the water. An arm over your chest, a hand between your legs softly rubbing the outer lips, and his lips against your ear as he moved you into place.

"Such a good girl. Siempre tan bueno para papá(Always so good for daddy.)" He hummed against the back of your ear sending shockwaves down your body, "never met a girl so sweet and beautiful."

"Vada..." You moaned and closed your eyes.

"Shhhhhhhh... Let papi do the work." He wiggled his lower hand in between your lips and rubbed the moist pearl growing.

"Papi...." You started to pant.

His hand sped up and the other clamped down to hold you still. You started to wiggle, unable to hold back after going so long with out vada touching you. He shifted his upper arm between your breast and held you gently by the throat before shifting his legs to hold yours, you were officially at his mercy. Not that you would have it any other way, vada was the master of all things to do with pleasure and you. He let his rough fingers move down to your entrance and pumped in and out quickly.

"Ohhhhh." You groaned, "oh vada."

You raised your hand to hold his wrist, squeezing gently to give very little resistance to the hold he held at your throat. His little power play, you stroke his little ego and he gives you his big ego soon enough. His fingers curled inside you and stole your breath as he kissed your shimmering wet skin.

"Nice and wet for me cariño. Necesitas un poco de estiramiento ahora?(Do you need a little stretching now?)" He hummed against your skin as you shuddered at the thought.

"Yes Papí." You moaned as he let go of you and pulled out to your soft whimper.

"Don't cry cariño, Papí te hará sentir mejor en un minuto.(daddy will make you feel better in a minute.)" He cooed and shifted you forward to hold the front of the tub, "tell papí if you can't take it."

He gripped your hips and scooted your bottom half back, lining you up. He dropped one hand to open your lips and adjust his head at your hole. He moved it back and pushed up as he pulled you down. Your mouth went wide, a whimper escaping as he gave you a moment to adjust. 

"Hold the tub carino, mantente estable para mi(stay steady for me.)" He moved your feet back so you were kneeling in the tub, impaled on his perfect cock.

Your hands gripped the tub tight, bringing you forward just enough so he could watch the water ripple from your round ass when he started bouncing you up and down.  _ **Oh god, oh no... How does he do this? Everytime he gets me on edge so quickly.**_ You felt your stomach tighten, legs trying to squeeze as he pumped you like a little toy. Eyes closed, mouth gaping and white knuckles holding the tub.

"Vada, ohhhhhhhh vada... I can't-cant lasssssst." You struggled as he pulled your hair back, a sharp tug caused you to let go and fall back towards him.

"Cum baby, muéstrame qué feliz eres(show me how happy you are.)" He looked down your body to the perfect angle of your hips rocking and twitching as you clamped down on him, "eso es, sigue adelante(that's it, keep going.)"

You felt a tingle down your back as you relaxed into him again, he stopped moving his hips and turned your head, "good?"

You nodded and heslipped out of you, "good. Turn around and face me."

You started to move, your body reluctant after the orgasm ripped through you. Vada obviously expected you to move quicker, he helped you up and tugged you down with a large splash to face him. He reached down and slipped you forward so he slid in, your hips jumping as he held them down at the sudden fullness returning. 

"Dios cariño, estás tan apretado todavía. Cuántas veces te tomará relajarte?(God Sweetheart, you are so tight still. How many times will it take to loosen you up?)" He asked as he gave a thrust and watched you ride him up.

"Va-va-vada."

"Should we find out?" He smirked and moved your hands to his chest, "hold on."

One thrust sent you up and his hands tugged you down, a sharp contrast that had you lost. Your nails dug into his skin, your only control as he used you so effectively to drag you both along. You of course was there in no time, and letting out an airless scream as you fell forward on to his chest. Your face hidden as he kept going, kissing your sweat soaked hair and stroking your back in a steady rhythm helping to slosh the water over the edge.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

_**So beautiful, so sweet.... I can read her like a book, and play her like a game. Two orgasms in and she would have a third soon. If I don't cum then, she would be woozy and barely awake and impossible to get dressed and in bed before sleeping. But we had to be dressed and unlock the door in case the babies need us... But I need to hold off her third till I am bursting.**_ He slowed way down, moving only his hips as you panted and blinked off the tiredness trying to drag you under.

 __ "You good?" 

"Yeah vada." You lifted your eyes to him and he kissed you.

"Up and turn around." He ordered and watched as you did so, sledding up behind you and pushing in carefully as your body vibrated against him, "so good, so good. Solo agárrate, espera a que diga(Just hold tight, wait till I say.)"

He drew back and shover in with a humf and a squeak from you. The doggie style had him deeper and building up quick but his knee slipped and you pulled away.

"Vada." You wrapped an arm around him as he shook his head.

"Back down."

"Not that way." You please and he closed his eyes.

 _ **I can't get a grip tonight, I can't build up well either.**_ He nodded and lowered you back before sledding above you. He slipped in and you stared at him as he pumped himself a little before pushing in completely. Your head went back and he gripped your chin gently and dropped it back down.

"Look at me, I want to see you." He gave the order and watched as her body reacted. 

Shakes, silent whimpers, quivering lips and you hadn't begged yet. He seen the reaction and knew how it was building. Any second you would be on your third orgasm, wiggling and milking him for every last drop and he was waiting for it. He wanted you to break and give him a show before he helped you lay down to bed and took a long time to get back to any other physical intimacy of this level. The kids were good about ruining a moment, as much you both loved them. He leaned I for a kiss, his tongue dancing and tapping your teeth as you groaned and broke on the third and last one tonight. He closed his eyes as you clamped down and squeezed him, milking him as he colasped on you. It took a moment, a lot of panting, but he got up and pulled you to your feet before giving up and carrying you.

"Mi dulce sirena, es hora de irse a la cama.(My sweet mermaid, it's time for bed.)" He smirked and laid you down before helping to slid a nightdress on, "time to sleep Cariño."

"Nighty night vada." You whispered and wiggled tour nose before a small knock and sniffle drew your attention, "baby no cry."

"I have the baby." He kissed your head and pushed you back to lay down before tugging on pants and opening the door to a sniffling Nev.

"Daddy..." He wiped his eyes and Nevada bent down and scooped him up, "bad dream."

"It's ok Nev, solo respira profundo(just take a deep breath.)"

Nevada sat beside the bed till Nev was asleep again, sneaking back to the warm bed beside you and sighing as he found you out cold.  _ **It was too good to be true. Oh well, she's still in my bed.**_ He laid down and tugged you back to spoon firmly, closing his eyes for the best sleep he's had in months.


	86. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a small fight with Nevada after he doesn't back you up with the kids.

You and vada make a great couple, but that doesn't mean you don't fight. Why it wasn't huge fights you did fight and you two definitely had a fight over the past few days. It all started because you were correcting Bella on her behavior and she ran to papa who let it go.

Bella had punched her brother for standing in front of the TV. You stopped her, immediately correcting her on her behavior.

"Bella, why did you punch Amell?" You glared down at her as Amell sniffled and you kissed his arm.

"I didn't." She pouted softly.

"I just seen you." You sighed, "apologize."

"But I didn't!" She shouted which got both her brothers attention.

"I seen you Bella. Just apologize or your grounded." You pushed and she huffed.

"That's it, go to your room." I snapped and she started to cry and run off.

You were focusing on Amell and getting him to stop sniffling. He wasn't bruised but you put a band-aid on it to make him feel better. He sat down with Nev, watching paw patrol as you tried to finish dinner.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada was sitting in a chair in the bedroom, puffing a cigar and talking on the phone. He was about to end the call when he heard crying and seen Bella ran in. She ran to him, screaming 'Daddy! Daddy!' squeezing his leg as he quickly adjusted.

"I'll have to call you make Mateo." He hung up and put his cigar in the ashtray, "Bella, Bella... Qué le pasa a mi dulce y hermosa niña?(What's wrong my sweet beautiful girl?)"

He pulled her up to his lap as she sniffled, "daddy, I didn't..." 

She kept cracking up, he couldn't understand a word she was saying as she cried and babbled. He squeezed her tight, kissing her head.

"Shhhh... Don't cry." He hummed, "decirle a papá a quién tiene que aclarar?(tell papa who he needs to set straight?)"

"Mommy yelled at me." She sniffled and he closed his eyes.

"What happened?" He sighed.

"Amell punched me and she yelled at me." 

He lifted her up as he stood up, shutting his eyes for a moment. Then he slowly walked her out, holding her on his side as he stepped out into the living room and looked at amell.

"Amell, golpeaste a tu hermana?(did you hit your sister?)"

He shook his head, "no papa."

You looked up from the kitchen, "Bella hit Amell." 

He paused and looked at you, "ok, Bella said otherwise."

"I seen her do it." You glared seeing as Vada stood confused, "that's it. Kids to your rooms, Bella your grounded."

She started to cry and hid her face on his shoulder. He frowned and bounced her.

"Ve a tu habitación y mira televisión.(Go to your room and watch TV.)" He kissed her head and started to let her down.

"Grounded means no tv." You challenged.

"Go watch TV." He waved her off as the boys ran to their room.

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

You were furious, Nevada actually stood their and acted like nothing wrong was done. You dropped the hand towel on the counter, narrowing your eyes.

"I just said she was grounded."

"And I said she wasn't." He shrugged, "what's the big deal?"

"She punched Amell."

"And she says he punched her."

"I seen her do it vada. Amell and Nev were standing by the tv and blocked her view, she punched him and lied to me." 

"Ok, sorry." He rolled his eyes, "Solo estaba tratando de detener el llanto.(I was just trying to stop the crying.)"

"You should back me up." You turned away from him, "don't do that in front of the kids or they'll keep taking advantage of it."

"Of what?" He shut the tv off and walked to the bar counter dividing the kitchen and living room.

"You. She went crying to daddy because she knows daddy will always take her side."

"I do not always take her side." He huffed, "ella dijo que él la golpeó y yo no estaba allí para saber diferente(she said he hit her and I wasn't there to know different.)"

"And you just figured me standing in the kitchen didn't see or handle it?"

"I didn't see you there."

You waved him off, "whatever. Forget it."

"No lo haga como yo.(Don't whatever me.)" He walked around the counter to you in the kitchen.

"Too late."

He rolled his emerald eyes and turned away, "Juro por Dios que estás exasperando. No te entiendo en absoluto. Solo estaba tratando de ayudar y ser un buen padre.(I swear to God you are infuriating. I don't understand you at all. I was just trying to help and be good parent.)" 

"By undermining me? I told her she was grounded and you said she wasn't."

"I didn't know the situation."

"Then why were you handling it?" You sighed, "just clean them up for dinner. It's almost done."

He closed his eyes, but took a deep breath and went back to get them. You finished the food and made up the five plates. Sitting them out with drinks, table set as the kids came out and sat down. You sat across from vada, still angry as you ate and pushed the kids to go change for bed after. You walked back to make sure the boys change and make their beds before they go to play in the living room. Once they finished, you stayed behind to fold laundry and decided you didn't want to be near vada right now. That night with the kids in bed, you laid down with vada and cuddled but didn't really want more.

* * *

The next day, vada got back from his meetings early and made it home just after lunch. He would have more later on but it wasn't an issue. His few hours at home would've been great, except the kids were being monsters and vada wasn't helping.

"No!" Bella yelled and Amell started to cry. 

Nev pushed Bella to the floor away from Amell and you were running over as Vada sat watching, "stop!"

"All three of you stop." You warned.

They all stepped back and you pointed them to their rooms, "all to your room minus nev." 

Never looked worried and then dropped his face. Amell and Bella went to their rooms and you pointed to a kitchen chair.

"Sit," you watch him run over and then you turned and kneeled to get eye level, "why did you push bella?" 

"She screamed at him and took his toy away." He sniffled but wasn't crying.

"Was pushing the right thing?"

"No."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Ap-p-p-p.... Ap-p-p-p-p...." He sighed, "say sorry."

"Good boy. Stay here in time out till I say so, then apologize."

He nodded and you turn to see vada still sitting and watching. You rolled your eyes and walked over to him, keeping a calm tone so Nev didn't feel uncomfortable across the room.

"Vada, I love you." You leaned in, "now help me parent your kids."

"I thought you knew everything." He shrugged, "you did yesterday."

"Really?" You turned and walked away, "whatever."

He got up and followed you back to Bella's room. He stood in the door way as Bella was crying and sitting on her bed. You stood to the side and started to gently question her.

"Bella, Are you ok?" 

She nodded, "yeah."

"Can you tell me what happened?" 

"Amell took my toy and wouldn't give it back." She finally looked up and it was at her dad, "papa!" 

She stretched her arms out and started to cry harder, so vada picked her up. He held her and calmed her down, brushing back her messy hair and holding her head against his chest.

"It's ok, it's ok..." He hummed, "just to us what happened."

"Did Amell take it from your hands?"

"No." She looked down.

"Did you drop it and he took it?"

"No"

"How did he take it?" You were talking softly, gentle with the little girl.

"I sat it down and was..." She turned her face to hide in his chest, muffling the rest.

"Bella baby, you have to look towards mommy. No podemos entender lo que estás diciendo.(We can't understand what you're saying.)" Vada assisted you this time, but Bella didn't want to, "Annabella Zoe." 

"I picked up another toy and went back to grab that one and he had it."

"So you put it down and Amell picked it up." You looked over and Bella his her face from you.

"Yeah."

You glared at vada, a silent ''you don't believe me but she is playing you" look and he rolled his eyes.

"Why did you yell?" He asked.

"I don't know." She hide her face.

"Ok princesa, ve a tumbarse y volveremos pronto.(go lay down and we'll be back soon.)" He kissed her head and laid her down before walking with you to the next room.

You shook your head but lead the way into the boys room. You looked at amell sitting on his bed as you both stood watching about to ask the big question.

"Amell, can you tell us what happened?" 

"I was picking up a toy and bell yelled at me. She screamed in my ear and took it from me."

You looked at vada and he looked down, "was Bella playing with the toy?"

"I don't know, it was on the floor and she was turned away." He shrugged.

"Ok, family meeting In two minutes. Get to the living room." He ran out at your words, then you told bella to go out there too. 

You stopped vada and looked at him, "ok, how should we handle it."

"They all apologize and got to time out." He shrugged, "I don't care."

"Vada, Bella yelled and took a toy from Amell that didn't know she was playing with it. Nevada pushed her for it." You tipped your head, "grounded for the night for Nevada and Bella, they apologize."

"Amell took her toy." 

"And she handled it badly."

 "They should all apologize." He pushed back and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but still grounded for the rest of the night. Amell may apologize but I would let him sit out with us." You shook your head, "will just agree to that?"

He nods and you both walk out, the United front.... Kinda. You looked to him and he took the lead.  _ **I shouldn't be the only parent punishing the kids.**_

"Ok, so me and Mom agreed.Todos dicen perdón y van a su habitación por el resto de la noche. cama temprano esta noche.) (Everyone says sorry and goes to their room for the rest of the night. bed early tonight.)"

You shrugged, it was close enough because at six-thirty at night they could stand an early night. Nev went first, apologizing for pushing Bella and Bella apologize next. As the kids started to their rooms, Amell put an arm around his sister and you smiled as you heard him whisper.

"I sorry, I no see you playing with it." He handed her the toy they had been fighting over and smiled before running to his room.

You smirked at Nevada and gave him a soft jab, "told you Amell didn't need to be told. He's a good kid."

"And the other two?"

"So-so." You chuckled with him, "no they are all good but, Bella is totally playing you like a fiddle."

"Ella no está(She is not.)" He smirked and plopped down on the couch as you fell beside him slower.

"You are wrapped around her finger. Trujillo tuvo dos niñas que pueden obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa, y una es casi tres.(Trujillo had two girls that can make him do anything, and one is almost three.)" You giggled as he kissed you and pinned you to the couch.

"No, just the three year old." He winked and stole another kiss before eresting his forehead to yours, "unless your not mad anymore?"

"I'm not mad, but you are whipped by a three year old." You turn your face to the side as he started to litter your face and neck with kisses, "vada would you stop."

You cries of laughter spurred him on till they heard Bella yell from her room, "daddy!"

He rolled his eyes, "needs tucked into bed."

"Yeah daddy, go tuck the kids in and I'll make us a drink and snack." You smiled.

He bent back down above you for one last kiss, "keep calling me daddy and we'll be going to bed too."

He walked back to tuck all three in, you sighed and laid there a moment.  _ **Vada, vada, vada.... I would be fine with that.**_


	87. Fall...ing for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall finally arrives and you have a great day.

As fall finally arrives in the city, the kids are almost three and growing into their own personalities. Bella was a princess, daddy's little girl and a little sneaky and tricky if your not careful. Amell was a sweetheart, he was always such a giving little boy. Nevada was strong, he idolized his dad and tried to mimick him. He was very close to being a perfect mini-me vada. As they started to show their different personalities and branch out, it made your life harder. They made friends, wanted to go out all the time, and as fall crept in.... They were having trouble understanding to dress warm. 

Today, the kids were dying to go to the park. You were at wits end with trying to clean the home so you just got dressed and took them out. They ran ahead, making you wish you put them on a leash or anything to keep them close. You were carrying three jacket, and umbrella and struggling to keep up especially after they got into the park. You gave up, letting them take off to the playground and finding there friends quickly. You sighed and plopped down on a bench as a mom you remember faintly came over and sat down.

"Rough day?" She smirked and handed me a bottle of water.

"They are monsters today." You looked over, "how's yours?"

"Michael and Geoff are hellyens but you have to love them." 

 _ **Ok, Michael is Amell's friend.**_ I nod to her, "Yeah, kids... So overrated." 

She chuckled, "So Michael said Amell was almost three. How long?"

"About two weeks." I yawned, "three kids turning three and only one party. I am going crazy with this."

"I can't imagine triplets, twins seem bad enough." She chuckled, "I'm glad I had single pregnancies two parties on two different days."

"I only have one day a year, so much easier." You teased, "no just two minutes later and one would've been born on a different day."

"That would've been fun." She chuckled, "rare oddity that would've been."

"Yeah, but luckily this party is easy. No theme really, just let them loose in the park and buy three small cakes for them." You laughed, "they each got to pick a cake and luckily, they all wanted different flavor cakes so we have a selection."

"Small victories I suppose." 

You two laughed a little, moving on and looking over to see your kids running around. Amell was with Michael, running around playing. Nev was with three boys playing with trucks in the sand box to the left of the play ground. This made you laugh because he looked so much like the old photos of his dad, you just hope he skips joining or running a gang. Bella was with five other girls, treating the larger play equipment as a castle and glaring at bigger kids who interrupted their play. You giggled and moved back to Amell, the only one that didn't seem to have many friends. In fact, you only seen him playing with Michael even though you have trouble remembering Michael's mom most days because they did not look to closely alike.  _ **Must take after the dad.**_

"so, you two are invited. I know Amell would love to have little Michael there." You smiled at her.

"Absolutely. Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

After an hour or so, a lot of kids left and new ones came in. The only problem was they were older and you didn't like the idea of your babies with older kids. So you called them over and took them for a walk around the park so you could look at the changing leaves. Looking down, you see Bella shiver.

"Bella baby, you want your jacket?"

"No." She shivered.

 _ **Stubborn like her papa.**_ You roll your eyes, "ok boys, anyone want a jacket?"

Amell nodded and stopped, stretching out an arm as you tugged it on him as Nevada tipped his head.

"What's wrong Nev?"

"Is it my leather jacket?"

"No, your fur lined bomber jacket." You held it up and he shook his head.

"No, I good." 

You sighed but hold onto it and kept walking as you find a pile of leaves. Bella looked at it but Amell dived into it. He laughed and threw them up before his siblings joined him. You laughed as they threw leaves up and rolled in them. You pulled your phone and took photos before a call came in, Nevada.

"Hey papí." You laughed as the kids kept playing.

"Hola cariño." He chuckled, "Que es tan gracioso?(what's so funny?)"

"Your kids, they are playing in the leaves." You smiled at the sight and pulled the phone back a little, "say hi to daddy."

"Hi Daddy!" Bella screamed.

"Papa!" Amell clapped.

"Papa!" Nevada waved and dived into another pile of leaves.

You brought your phone back to your ear, "they are hyper today."

"They sound it." He chuckled, "Espero que no estén mal hoy.(hope they aren't to bad today.)" 

"No, they are pretty good." You smiled, "I'll send a few photos."

You sent over a few of them playing before hearing him chuckle with the men, "son tan buenos niños.(they are such good kids.)"

"Except two are gonna catch colds because they won't put on jackets." You said loudly as Bella rolled her eyes, "yeah I'm talking about you missy. And Nev."

"Wrong jacket." Nev reminded you.

"You never asked for the other jacket." You sighed, "these kids are driving me crazy."

"La mayoría diría que estabas loca por casarte conmigo.(Most would say you were crazy for marrying me.)"

"I do too." You chuckled, "I'm crazy for marrying you and having triplets. I swear I feel twice your age."

"Pero apenas te ves la mitad.(But you barely look half it.)" He cooed, "Don't worry about dinner tonight. I'm bringing home dinner for the kids and we're going out." 

"Out? Is it business." 

"It's a surprise. Just dress nice." He sighed, "Gabby has our little monsters till we get back."

"Ok vada, see you soon." You hung up and look at the kiddos, "You three wanna hang out with Gabby tonight?"

"Yes!" They shouted and tackled you, "yes, yes, yes!"

"Ok, let's get home." You got them to start running home.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada got home with Gabby following, opening the door. He smiled as the kids pounced on him, hugging him before jumping Gabby behind him. He turned to the hall and found you stepping out dressed up. Knee-length white sweater dress with a loose skirt, red and black checkered scarf, black ankle boots and black leather jacket. Your hair pulled back and a small bag in hand as you approached him.

"Hey handsome." You kissed him, "too much?"

"No, its perfect." He smiled, "siempre eres tan hermosa.(you're always so gorgeous.)"

He took your hand as Gabby sat down the pizza and the kids climbed into their chairs, "bye mommy, bye daddy."

They all waved and vada lead you out to your Escalade and started to drive. You glanced around and looked out the window, obviously curious.

"Ok, where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise." He chuckled, "stop asking."

"I'm just curious." You huffed, "you made me dress up so I don't think it's traditional work but I don't know if it isn't still work."

"You'll ruin the surprise." He rolled his eyes, "Deja de pensar.(stop thinking.)"

You took his word and leaned back, he was driving on and finally pulled up to a building. He parked in a small parking lot and got out, walking to get your door and help walk you in. He smiled as you realized where you were, the restaurant from your first date, the one he took you to before he purposed to you. 

"Surprise." He smiled and you, "was it worth the wait?"

"Yes, oh yes." You kissed him, "what's the occasion?"

"I wanted a kid free dinner and some good food." He put an arm on your waist, "ready?"

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You nod and tucked in close to him as he opened the door and escorted you in. Just like all those years ago, a manager lead you to the table he always had and immediatly had wine out for you two and the food being prepared. You pulled a rose from the centerpiece and breathed in the sweet scent.

"I forgot how nice it is to just stop and smell the roses." You looked at him through your lashes as he smiled at you.

"Preaching to the choir cariño." He reached over and took your hand, "I thought you would enjoy this."

"Not having to cook or watch the kids for a few hours.... I just feel sorry for Gabby."

He laughed, "don't be, he loves them like they're his own and they love Uncle Gabby." 

"I know but they are bad today." You sighed and slipped the rose back in the vase, "I took them to the park so they would shut up."

"Yeah I figured."

"How so?" You looked at him as the waiter started to bring over the food.

"You said you would clean today since you've been putting it off, the living room is untouched." He smiled, "I blame the rascals you had to wrangle."

You laughed and thanked the waiter before starting to eat. As per usual, Nevada waited till you took the first bite and gave a small moan before he dug in chuckling at your rosey cheeks. After the meal was done, Nevada had a special dessert brought out for just you two. A sweet treat he shared, bite by bite. Once that was finished, you two left and walked out to the suv.

"So cariño, papi hizo bien?(did daddy do good?)" He held her hand as they slowly got to the vehicle.

"Great papí." You giggled, "but what's the occasion really though? No puede ser solo por tiempo solo.(It can't just be for alone time.)"

He smirked and kissed you as he slowly helped you in, "everything I do is for you. Pensé que podrías usar una noche libre y quizás podría hacer que te enamores de mí una vez más.(I thought you could use a night off and maybe I could get you to fall for me all over again.)"

"I think you accomplished that." You laughed as he got in to the driver seat, "what about you? Te enamoraste de mí otra vez?(Did you fall in love with me again?)"

"I fall in love with you everytime I see your face." He hummed and looked over, "Butterflies in the stomach, time slowing, a light happy feeling, and music sounding off for one person in your view... Tunnel vision where you only see one person.Cada vez que veo tu hermosa cara. (Everytime I see your beautiful face.)"

"Ok, you win." You kissed him for a solid minute before pulling away and letting him finally drive home, holding your hand the whole way. 

_**Yeah, you win... You always win this one. I never met a man more in love then you with me.** _


	88. Three three's carefree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets turn three

It was crazy, waking up to realize your beautiful babies were three. Bella, Amell, and Nev were now three years old and growing up faster then you could blink. They had friends, very unique personalities, and different looks. Nev was a miniature Nevada, the same style as his papa and haircut to match. He needed the reassurance, that he was strong like his father no matter what happened, his health included. Amell had shaggy hair, he was quick to be nice and sweet and quick to help others. Bella was a princess, no doubt about it. She was nice but she was picky and pushy, but not afraid to start a fight like her father. A couple times you've had to talk to her about hitting and biting her brothers and she definitely learned how to work her dad over so she could get out of trouble. But they were all so different, and still so alike.

Now that they are three, they wanted to invite friends to the party. You were good with it but vada was shakey, that meant it would have to be outside the apartment. You didn't see the problem but then again, vada was the protector and Target of the family. A public party was a little more then what he wanted at the moment.

"What's wrong with a small party at the park?"

"It's open and public." He held his head, "it could go bad."

"Since when do you worry about that? All our friends will be there and you know Gabby will protect the kids with his life cause they love Uncle Gabby." You chuckle, "no one would be that stupid vada."

"I am just protecting the family, confiar en mí es clave para estar seguro(trusting me is key to staying safe.)" He warned.

"And yet I have patched you up dozens of times." You sighed, "come on, the party is in four hours and I already said it would be at the park."

"Your mistake." He shrugged.

"Vada, we don't have room here."

"Then their friends won't come. I don't even know most of them. Excepto el plaid raro.(Except the plaid weirdo.)" He leaned on the counter across from you, "crackpot."

"Caractacus Potts and yes it is at the park." You glared, "I already have Val and Dante helping bring over the food and i have the cakes done so I just have to bring them over. It's only a few people and your men will be there."

"Cariño, please..."

You rolled your eyes and checked the cakes were still good in the freezer before walking away as vada mumbled to himself. It wasn't like vada to act like this, but he wouldn't give a explanation as to why it shouldn't happen.

* * *

Three hours later, you were at the park with the kids. Val and Dante was there and helping set up the snacks as you set out the cakes. Shortly after, their friends started arriving and bringing up the rear was vada and his men. Some that were off duty were here already but the main group showed up with him. It was an off feeling, vada looked tensed but didn't say a word. He kissed you hello and picked up bella for a kiss as she sucked up to her papa. 

"Papa." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Bella, Bella. Una chica tan hermosa, mi Bella.(Such a beautiful girl my Bella.)" He chuckled and sat her down, "run and play."

She took off and he turned to you, "hello beautiful."

"Wondering where you went." You smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "the kids have been dying to see you here."

"Business." He shrugged, "I'm here now."

He was still looking around but you brushed it off. He was here and the kids were happy. You joined most the parents, playing nice with the ones you didn't know well or didn't like while the kids played.  _ **Smooth and easy, nothing can go wrong today.**_ You smiled and chatted away as you noticed vada take a call.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada was watching the kids, only looking away when his phone ringed. He frowned, knowing he had to answer it and stepped back a ways with raf following him.

 "Yeah?" He answered.

"Hope they're birthday is going good." Mateo started, "Espero que tus hombres estén en modo de espera(I hope your men are on stand by.)"

"They're watching." He confirmed, "no one else knows."

"I doubt they would actually try anything." 

"Not comforting." Nevada sighed, "ha llegado una parte en las conversaciones?(have you gotten anywhere on talks?)"

"Working on it." Mateo confirms, "están gruesos, es difícil hablar como hombres al parecer(they are thick skulled, it's hard to talk like men apparently.)"

Raf looked at him hopeful and Nevada shook his head, his attention moving to you as you chased Amell and Michael around. His lip firmly pressed between his teeth, his heart pounding at the thoughts in his head but he wasn't going to show fear.

"Nevada, hijo, no serían tan públicos con eso.(son, they wouldn't be so public with it.)"

"Wouldn't they? Send a message loud and clear." He closed his eyes, "I would."

"No te preocupes, me ocuparé de esto. Solo cuida a tu familia ahora mismo.(Don't worry, I will take care of this. You just watch out for your family right now.)" Mateo hung up and Nevada slowly walked back, Gabby and Marco looking over though they know the answer. 

No good news, the few men who knew kept a look out and prayed nothing happened. They left everyone in the dark, hoping no one would find out. Yet he turned and found you looking, knowing you were curious.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

The party was going by easy. You didn't have to do much, the adults talked on themselves and the children played nicely. It was at the point you walked over to vada and kissed him again, trying to figure out why he and his men were jumpy.

"Hey babe, I think it's almost time for cake. I just hope the ice cream didn't melt to bad in the cooler." 

You tried to follow his stare, landing on the playground but you knew it wasn't right. The thousand yard stare meant it wasn't close, he was looking at the other side of the equipment. A glance around brought to your attention many of the men looking about and not paying as much attention to their families.  _ **Somethings wrong... Why won't he tell to me?**_

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Can you cut the cakes and help pass then out?" You asked hoping he would catch your trick to make him work.

"Sure."

Another nod and more distance looks. This was getting very boring for you as it got more curious. 

"Vada babe, look at me."

"Whatever my girl wants." He nods.

You gave his cheek a soft tap and made him look at you, "you weren't listening. What's up?"

"Siempre te escucho Tienes mucho para compartir(I always listen to you. You have so much to share.)" He rolled his eyes.

"What did I say?" You raise a brow.

"Something about cake and ice cream."

"After that."

He blinked, "nothing. You asked me to help."

"I asked you to look at me and you didn't even respond." You sighed, "I know something is going on. Tell me now."

The harsh whisper caused him to look around before stepping off to the side like he was getting ready to do the cake. He leaned in close, whispering quietly and being very careful.

"Don't freak out, ok? Breath easy and don't panic."

"You're scaring me vada." 

He kissed you gently and whuspered in your ear as he reached for the cake cutter, "I had a threat at the meeting this morning. Open, clear, and very intentional. Mateo is working it out and we are just watching incase."

You went wide eyed, a small shake in your hand as you grabbed the lighter to light the candels. Three three's sat on top of the cakes, one to each. He steadied your hand and dpoke through his smile carefully as the parents got the kids over to sing Happy birthday. 

"It's ok, nothing will happen. I got you." He kissed your shoulder as he stood behind you helping to light the candles, "breath easy, don't panic. I won't let anything happen."

His voice tickling the little hairs on the back of your neck oddly gave the small comfort you needed as his arms were tracing yours. The candles lit, you stepped back into him as your babies ran to the front, each to their cake and smiled as everyone sang before they blew out the candles. As everyone clapped, vada gave each a slice of their cake and you gave them a scoop of ice cream as the kids lined up. You worked through the group, strangely feeling ok even after vada told you. 

Val took photos, getting all the messy ones faces and the cakes before they were ruined or gone. You looked at the last bit of cake, a piece of white, half piece of chocolate and a half piece of strawberries and cream. Amell had white, fluffy white frosting, and blue and green sprinkles coating the outside. His name on top and a three. Nev had chocolate cake and frosting, red, grey, and black sprinkle coat with his name and a three on top. And for the princess Bella, strawberries and vanilla cream cake and frosting with pink, red, and sparkly gold sprinkles. Her full name on the top instead of her nickname and the pink three oposite of the blue ones for the boys. You took the last few pieces, seeing everyone else had some and sat down with vada to share them. You tried not to think about it, to act normal but the thought of someone hurting vada was troublesome so you got closer so you could talk to him more.

"Someone threatened you?" You leaned in to give him a bite.

"Its not important cariño." He looked over his shoulder as he chewed.

"It is. I can't lose you vada." You pouted and he closed his eyes before wiping your face.

"The threat wasn't against me, it was to me." He whispered, "they threatened you and the kids."

Your jaw fell and he quickly kissed you to hide it. Pulling back only once he was sure you wouldn't scream. He pushed your hair back, caressed your cheek and smiled as his forehead met yours.

"Don't worry. Vada has you. Siempre te atrapé a ti y a esos niños dulces. Trujillo no les permitirá rascarse si es lo último que hago(I always got you and those sweet kids. Trujillo won't let them get a scratch if it's the last thing I do.)" He gave you a sweet peck and you just nodded.

Everything was still swimming in your head.  _ **Me? The kids? Who would be so heartless as to threaten us? We don't get involved in business, nothing Nevada ever does would be bad enough to warrant that..... Why?**_ You sniffled and took a deep breath.

"I know.... I know vada."

"Te amo."

"Te amo." You whispered before he kissed your head and went to check on something.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevad walked over to raf off to the side, nevada's sisters only staying a short time meant he didn't get to see his sons long. He just sat off to the side on look out, and right now he was focused on something. Nevada stepped up beside him and nodded.

"Qué viste?(What did you see?)" 

"Odd man." Raf motioned to his side, "three benches over facing towards us. Hand on his side."

Nevada looked over and then continue glancing so it wasn't obvious, "definitely packing."

"Should I rough him up, jefe?"

"No, to obvious. Make it a little more subtle." He tipped his head, "take Gabby."

Raf got up and walked over, tapping Gabby and taking separate routes to corner the guy. Nevada kept a eye on him, side view as he was careful to not be so obvious. Gabby and raf came up and sat on either side of the man, brush their guns, and Gabby leaned in. Raf took the lead though, asking the basics and scaring the guy off after taking his pistol. Raf gave a nod and Nevada turned back to the party. A wait lifted off his shoulders even though he knew that was only one man, it was one less that could hurt his family. 

He smiled as he seen you and Val helping to clean up, little Amell running over to help. He sighed, and walked over to help too, the quicker they get home the better. Parents slowly started to leave and the men helped with a few things. Since it was mostly presents left, they got packed in the Escalade and carried up to the apartment where the kids started playing again. Being in the safety of home, he seen you felt better and he definitely felt better. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You walked over and kissed his cheek, humming gently in his ear, "well vada, looks like the threat wasn't much of anything."

"Yeah," he smiled, "mi familia está bien(my family is fine.)"

You frowned a little, pressing your forehead to his shoulder and whispering, "y si.(what if.)"

"What if what?" He frowned and brought your head up to look at him.

"Remember back just before I had the babies, the talk we had about our life." You looked down, "what if we left and started over? No threats, no constant business.... We could have a normal life."

"A normal life? Si lograba alejarnos de todo esto, tendríamos una amenaza peor. Uno que nunca terminó.(If I managed to get us away from all this we would have a worse threat. One that never ended.)" He caressed your face, "where is this coming from? Pensé que estabas feliz?(I thought you were happy?)"

"I am vada, I just.... I don't want the kids getting into your business." You blinked back a few tears.

"I never put you in the business, they won't either."

"I want them to have a dad Nevada." You looked into his eyes on that, seeing his eyes studying yours carefully.

It was plain to see, you were sad and worried and so much more. This life you loved revolved around his work and it was his mistress. He was always working, the kids knew it and it broke your heart. But a threat against them and you, dragging your innocent kids into it was more then you were ready for. 

"They do. They always will." He kissed your forehead, "I will teach them," kiss your ear, "play with them, " he kissed your cheek, "raise them..." He kissed your lips last, "I am always here for them. They are my world aside from you."

"I know...." You sniffled and wiped a tear away, "I just worry and after today. Vada they were targeting us to get to you."

"And they failed. They'll always fail. I am not losing you and you are not losing me." He was firm this time, wrapping you in his arms, "I couldn't live without you. I will never live without you."


	89. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada gets a little childish with the kids.

You had the luck of vada getting a day off. The problem was, it was vada and your three toddlers. It would be a chaotic day where you couldn't plan anything. So you woke up and made breakfast for he kids and you, letting vada sleep. You knew he would sleep in a little, so you let him go and skipped making his plate. They ate up the eggs and bacon, playing with the French toast and syrup. You laughed and let them have their fun, cleaning up the sticky counter after cleaning the plates and making them go wash up as Vada walked out.

"Hey vada, I'll make you a plate if you can make sure they get washed up." You smiled and he rolled his eyes but pointed to the bathroom.

You made a small plate and sat it on the counter before walking back to relieve vada of his wash duty. You got to the door and heard him groan with that sleepy tone still, reaching for the door. 

"Bella, boys only." He warned and shut the door to a crack as she went to push it back open.

"But I haven't washed up!" She pouted, "daddy!"

"Dad I have to tinkleeeeeee!" Amell whined as Vada held the door closed.

"Bella no. Boys only." He snapped.

You reached for Bella's hand as she pouted, "why?!"

"Because you don't have a penis... Little friend or whatever it was called." Vada snapped and shut the door as you swept in to stop the tears.

You picked her up and took her to the kitchen to wash up, making sure her hands were clean as you sat her on the counter. She sniffled and you wiped her eyes before tipping her head up. Her emerald green eyes came from her dad, the small sparkle they had was all her and right now that sparkle was gone and the wet tears was the only shine on them. You kissed her head and hummed gently as she gave a soft sob.

"It's ok baby, dad didn't mean too.... Daddy was just trying to help Amell, he didn't mean to yell at you."

She wasn't making noise, she shut down and just silently pouted until vada came back out with the boys. He sat down to eat as the boys went right to the tv, Bella went over to vada and he picked her up to sit on his lap. He held her as he ate, letting her cuddle up to him without a question. You sighed and moved on, vada can handle it.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

After Nevada finished breakfast, he dropped on the couch and cuddled up with the kids for tv time. You worked on cleaning, his eyes glancing to you occasionally.  _ **She needs to relax. La limpieza se puede hacer más tarde. A mí, apenas puedo encontrar tiempo libre así que este día familiar no volverá a suceder por un tiempo(Cleaning can get done later. Me, I can barely find time off so this family day won't happen again for a while.) **_He kept looking over, watching as you finished the kitchen and mopped it before leaning on the couch. Because you were much more interesting then dogs saving people.

"Cariño, sit and relax. Puedes limpiar más tarde.(You can clean later.)" He waved you over but watched as you rolled your eyes, "what?"

"I never get to clean because I am one person and three kids ruin it." You pushed.

"Please." He pouted and nudged the kids that took the hint, "pleasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee mommy."

"I swear, I never get anything done with you four around." You huffed but sat down beside vada, his head on your thigh and the kids piled on top of him.

He was happy and content with this until lunch time came and he heard tummy's growl for food. He frowned at the kids but got up and let you up to start lunch. He left them on the couch, tv on while he decided to help you in the kitchen. You were about halfway through when the boys said they were gonna play in their room and told bella she couldn't. She was angry but pouted on the couch as they ran off. You turned to vada and got his attention quietly.

"Why don't you go play with Bella?" 

"I thought you wanted help cooking." He handed you the spoon he was using to stir the pot.

"But she looks so sad." You gave him the doe eyes and he sighed.

 _ **She does look sad, I hate my baby being sad.**_ He started to move over to her when she jumped off the couch and ran off. He stopped and turned back to you, shrugging as you shrugged.

"Should I go check on her?"

"Probably." You waved him on, "make sure she's ok."

He turned and walked back to her room. A soft knock, the only return was Bella yelling to go away. Nevada decided against pushing it and walked back out to you and shook his head.

"She doesn't want to talk, just give her time."

You rolled your eyes but let him help finish the spaghetti. You had it down to just playing it as Vada pulled out the garlic bread you made. You started to move the plates over for him and then heard little feet come running your way. He looked up at you then turned to see Bella standing naked staring at him. 

"I'm a boy! See my penis?" She smiled and raised her hands to show a cup over her privates.

You shook your head as Vada looked to you for a cue. Being lost on what to do and you baffaled lead to him turning around and picking her up. He walked back to her room and dropped her on the bed before tossing a dress at her as she sat up with the cup being left on the floor in the kitchen. She frowned and looked at him.

"Did I do bad?"

"No bella... A little.... I don't know." He turned around towards the door, "just put your clothes on."

"I just wanted to be a boy." She sniffled and put on the dress.

"Baby why do you want to be a boy? Boy are messy and always in trouble. Girls are so pretty, and smart and so much better." He turned around and kneeled in front of her, "you are so perfect and sweet and so much better then your brothers. Ellos siempre están en problemas.(They are always in trouble.)"

"But they never let me play with them." 

"See? They're mean too." He fixed her hair and lifted her up on his shoulders, "girls are always better."

She hugged tight to him as he walked her out and let her down. She sat down at a chair and he glanced up to you at the counter with the plates. He kissed Bella's head and walked over for plates, kissing you gently.

"Fixed." 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You rolled your eyes and walked the plates over. Calling out for the boys, they came running out to eat and everything looked ok. The kids went back to play again and Bella going to the couch and cuddling with dad while you did dishes. Once they were done, vada came over to talk while Bella kept watching TV. 

"What happened?" You asked quietly.

"She thinks the boys have it easier. No la dejan jugar con ellos, la sacaron del baño porque Amell tuvo que orinar ... (They don't let her play with them, she was pushed out of the bathroom because Amell had to piss....)" He sighed, "she just wanted to be like them."

"Did you straighten it out?"

"Yes, las chicas se divierten más y toda esa mierda.(girls have more fun and all that shit.)" He smirked, "she's fine."

* * *

As it gets late, the kids were heading to bed. Bella got tucked in first by both you and vada. The boys came next, you kissed their heads and waited by the door as Vada tucked the blankets in around them. Amell tucked in on his top bunk, cuddled up soundly as Vada peeked in on his Jr below. As he started to pull his head back, Nev slapped him right after saying good night.

You went wide eyed as Vada pulled back rubbing his face, "why did you do that?"

His dad's hiss got a scared look as nev pulled the blanket up to hide his face more, "Daddy, I was high-fiving your face."

You cracked up laughing as Vada glared at you. You tried to hold it back, letting him fix the situation as you went to living room to calm down. After your fit of giggles, vada came out and pinned you on the couch cushions holding you firmly.

"What's so funny?"

"Our son just high-fived your face." You started to crack up again as he laid down flat on top of you to kiss you dizzy.

"Wonder where he learned that?" He hummed and nibbled on your neck, "no ayuda cuando uno de los padres rompe la risa, arruina la autoridad.(it doesn't help when one parent cracks up laughing, ruins the authority.)"

"Sorry papi." You pouted as he pushed up to look down over you, "Perdóname?(forgive me?)"

He chuckled and let things heat up, having a small romp on the couch. He kissed up your neck and massaged down your sides and in between your thighs. Soft and gentle, a firm rhythm. And right when vada was about to undo your pants, a little squeak came from around the corner that made him shoot up straight and you fix the zipper vada pulled down as you sat up.

"Daddy, my bedsssss wet." Amell peeked around the corner finding nothing but mommy and daddy sitting on the couch.

"Ok," he rubbed his face, "go change into something dry."

"We'll be back in a minute." You nod as he left and kissed vada as he slowly got up, "at least he didn't see anything."

"Not this time... pero estaba cerca(but he was close.)" Vada went back to start as you pulled clean sheets.

_**It could've been worse, just be happy he didn't see anything happening.**_


	90. No more Close calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and vada are out of close calls.

You and vada had been having some close calls with your alone time lately. Even at night, the kids seem to walk in and hide around every corner waiting for you and vada to start having fun so they can interrupt. He was getting frustrated and you were not fairing any better. So today, you put the kids to bed early and shut their doors. You slipped into your room and got ready as Vada double checked the kids were asleep before walking in. 

"Ok, we should have all night." He smirked and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"All night? Can you keep that promise?" You giggled as he kissed your neck.

"Cuándo no?(When don't i?)" He nibbled your neck.

"Has cerrado la puerta?(Did you lock the door?)" You smiled as he pushed you softly towards the bed.

"Uh-huh." He slowly pushed you back on the bed and slipped your clothes off.

One piece at a time, his hand slipping under your clothing little by little. He tossed it over his shoulder and kept going as you slowly felt more and more revealed. He let his lips crush against yours, no sweet soft build up of foreplay. You were both hungry for some alone time and you didn't mind seeing as Vada never leaves you wanting more. The teeth scraping and his stubbly face scratching your soft skin.

"Oh God vada." You sighed as he kissed down your exposed skin, "por favor papi, más.(please daddy, more.)"

"Sigue hablando, a papá le gusta escucharte(Keep talking, daddy likes to hear you.)" He chuckled.

He licked a wet stripe across your chest, one nipple sucked in and then the other. He went back and forth, teasing you until you found enough strength to speak up.

"Oh papi, you know me so well. You're too good to me." You panted as he went lower with each open mouth kiss down your belly, "please papi, I need more. More."

He slipped out his tongue and ever so gently swiped through your dripping lips and slipped two fingers in to curl and stroke your nerves. His tongue darted out and gave small rapid flicks to your clitoris. Your legs tightened and hand curled up in the sheets as he kept going. Your world blurred around you, vision getting fuzzy, air escaping your lungs, muscles tightening and straining, your back arching up off the bed as a spark of electricity works through you. It was an out of body experience as he slowly pulled away and sat up so you could barely make out him licking you off his hand.

"You taste good cariño. No podría comer nada más que por el resto de mi vida.(I could eat nothing but you for the rest of my life.)" He smirked and leaned up so your lips barely grazed the others as he spoke, "you came so soon too. Papi hizo que todos trabajaran así de rápido?(Did daddy have you all worked up that quickly?)"

You nod as the heavy daze slowly lifted from your head, "you always do papi."

He chuckled and swiped his hand down and rimmed your puckered hole as he spoke, "do you need more? Papi siempre tendrá más para ti hermosa.(daddy will always have more for you beautiful.)"

You whimpered softly and he pulled his finger out to lift up your legs and waist. You didn't fight, even if you could've, you knew vada had it under control. He lined up and pressed just the head in to your willing body, holding still and adjusting so you were both laying down. His face by yours, hands traced up to grasp yours by your head with the sheets twisted up around them. His chest held your still, a very important thing as he pushed in and your body jumped from the stimulation. Your mouth let out a loud gasp only for him to swallow it and keep the bruisingly slow pace. He was making sure you were withering before he gave you what you really wanted, him panting as he he rests on your chest with his white cream filling you up. 

He kept the crawl, holding you still as he rocked in and out rhythmicly. His lips part from yours but hover nearby as you moan and groan with every single inch of movement.

"You feel so good, such a perfect fit." You licked your lips, "I love what you’re doing to me right now. I won't be able to walk tomorrow... Por favor, papí.(Please more daddy.)"

He groaned and stuttered softly in his rocking, "I could spend all day between your legs." He huffed out as he struggled to keep it slow.

You look into his eyes as he locked his on yours. No need to look around, no need to focus on anything that wasn't looking at his emeralds that were broken with wide black orbs. The dialation in his eyes almost taking over the gems you love waking up too.

"Tell me how much you love me." He panted and lost his control slowly with each detail you gave.

"I love the feeling I get when you wrap your arms around me." You gasp with each hit of your cervix.

His hands tightened on yours.

"The taste of your lips after a long day apart."

His feet curled up as he put his weight between you and his knees to keep the crawling pace.

"The way your eyes glow whenever I see them."

He put more weight on his legs and you could just imagine the way his back muscles moved right now.

"I love the cute face you make when you're taking off my bra."

He put his nose to yours as his thrust came a little early.

"When you stare at me and smile like nothing else exists."

The next few thrust got sloppy.

"The way you smell my hair and run your fingers through it to ground yourself."

His face twisted slightly as he doubled his speed again.

"I love you and the three kids you gave me." You whispered.

"Mmm… good girl. I want you to cum for me, hard." He lost all his restraint and you felt him give his final thrust and then you lost it again.

"Oh papi!(Oh daddy!)" You moaned out rather loud as you slowly started to lose your bearings and drift off.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

His hips were about to give as he grunted and then he barely sees the door opening. Hiss eyes went wide as he turned to look, your eyes loosing focus as you moan out.

"Oh papi!(Oh daddy!)"

He grabbed a blanket toward the edge of the bed barely held at the edge to cover you both up as Amell comes into sight. Being on the edge and about to cum, he snapped at the poor boy.

"Get out."

Amell shut the door and Nevada hit his high on the next thrust, seeing and feeling you beneath him. He panted, staedying his breath as you relaxed and started to pass out. He kissed you sweetly, cheek and nose with lips being last. He didn't want to pull out, he wanted to lay there and savor the moment like you but you obviously missed the three year old walking in and seeing everything. He slowly pulled out and tugged on boxers before pulling the blankets up tight around you.

A little knock came as he noticed you look over finally piecing together what was happening, "can I come in?" 

The squeak made her eyes widen and he just replies, "ya lo hiciste.(you already did.)"

The door opened and Amell walked in, looking a little confused but steady in his moves. He went straight to the bed and pulled himself up to kneel right on Nevada's lap as he sar above the sheet. He got an inch away from touching his face to his dad's and with the straightest face either of you had even seen, he spoke.

" _What_ were you _doing_ to _My mama!_ "

Nevada was frozen, nothing close to what he expected from any three year old much less his own in this situation. You cracked up and covered your head with the blanket over you as well. He wasn't backing down, staring down his dad with a deadly serious stare and Nevada was still speechless.

"Go to bed." Nevada quipped, "now!" 

Amell narrowed his eyes but crawled off the bed and shut the bedroom door when he left. Nevada sighed and held his face as you peeked out from under the blanket.

"I thought you locked the door."

"Obviously I didn't." He looked over, "that didn't just happen."

"The part of our son getting serious with you or him watching me orgasm and call you daddy." You blushed as he sunk down on the bed and you pulled the sheets over him as you cuddled, "it'll be ok... I'll fix it in the morning somehow."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

As morning came, Nevada went to the bathroom to take care of business as you got out of bed and was slipping on your underwear as you heard what you would bearly call a knock and pulled on a robe as you turned to see Nev in the doorway.

"Mommy, why did you take your underwear off." He tipped his head and put his arms behind his back, "Did you have an accident, too?"

Vada was starting out of the bathroom in his phone bottoms as I tried to answer, "No, but you did? Why didn't you come get me?"

He shrugged, "'I did, but you were busy so I left." 

My face went red and vada wrapped his arms around me and gave me a soft kiss before speaking, "go get your brother and go to your room. We need to have a man chat."

Nev nodded and walked out as Vada tried to save you from your burning red embarrassment. He walked up and wrapped his arms around you, looking down directly into your eyes and smiling softly as he kissed you. 

"Get Bella up for breakfast, the boys will be out after we have a man's chat. Just the usual knocking and don't just walk into mommy's and daddy's room... Hopefully a forget this ever happened is agreed upon and they aren't scared for life." He kissed your head and started to walk their way before stopping and turning to add, "pero con ropa esta vez(but with clothes this time.)"

You bit your lip and tempted down your urge to hide your face all day.  _ **God damnit, why did they walk in? I mean the sex was great but not worth emotional scarring of the kids.**_ You rubbed your face and pulled on clothes instead of just the robe as you walked out.  _ **At least Bella didn't see anything.**_


	91. Emergency visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the ER with the kids gets a funny twist for Nevada.

You were home alone with the kids all day, it was close to bedtime so you let then play in their rooms while you cleaned up the bedtime snack and hoped vada got home soon. He luckily showed up only minutes later and walked behind you as you was washing the counter.

"Hello beautiful." He hummed and rubbed your side.

"Hola sexy(Hello sexy.)" You giggled and kissed his cheek.

"No tan sexy como tu mami.(Not as sexy as you mommy.)" He kissed you and rubbed your hips, "where's the monsters?"

"In theirs rooms, playing as usual." 

Just as you and your sweet husband went to sit down, a cry broke out from the back bedroom. You took off down the hall, vada in tow as you swung in the door and seen Bella crying. She sat with her brothers as they frowned. He bent down to pick her up and you looked to the boys for answers.

"What happened?"

"She ate it." Amell blinked.

"Ate what?"

Before you knew it, Bella sniffled and gave a wet whimper that sounded more like a squeak. You and vada exchanged a look, confusion. The boys frowned but gave the answer without the question.

"She eat Dalton's squeaker." Nev handed you the blue duck that was missing the squeaker on the bottom.

"Vada, get the Escalade." You sighed and grabbed the two boys already in jammies. 

Vada grabbed the keys while holding Bella and running down the hall to the elevator. You were on his tail the whole time, putting the boys in the back and taking Bella to hold since she wouldn't stop crying. Strangely, she was breathing ok around her crying. It must've just felt uncomfortable but it didn't seem deadly thankfully. You don't think vada seen it that way though and you weren't about to convince him right now either.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada made his way quickly to the hospital, pulling in and grabbing the boys as you took in Bella. You got everything started, paperwork was handed in in only a minute and the nurse didn't want a crowded room. Since vada had a little reputation at the hospital with his kids, it was strongly suggested you took her back and he waited with the boys. He begrudgingly let you go back, watching both boys in the packed waiting room. 

Amell and Nev sat by their dad's feet, playing with two little stuff animals they brought and looking through a book that they couldn't read to well. Nevada sifted through his phone, trying to distract from his obvious nerves of not being able to go back with Bella. Because while he would never admit it, he was wrapped around her little finger and she was Papa's girl all the way. He loved his boys but Bella was easier to deal with somehow. He glanced at his sons every few minutes but didn't think anything of it. That's when he felt a tug on his side and seen two darling set of green eyes staring at him.

"Dadda." Nev tugged his hand.

"Papa." Amell pulled his shirt.

Nevada pushed back Amell's mop of hair, "yes?"

"Is Bella gonna be ok?" Amell whimpered.

"Of course." He sighed and pulled them in close, "she'll be just fine."

He looked to Nev who peeped up, "could you read to us?"

A small groan of frustration came out as he closed his eyes, he felt his sons climb up on his lap and smile as they kissed his cheeks. They both said thank you papa and he opened the book, glaring at anyone who was staring at the scene. Everyone turned away, distracted themselves because they knew the stories of what Nevada Ramirez could do... Before and after he was a husband and father. He tugged them up his lap a little and started to read to them quietly.

"There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid. He was fat and bunchy, as a rabbit should be; his coat was spotted brown and white, he had real thread whiskers, and his ears were lined with pink sateen." Vada paused and raised a brow, "On Christmas morning, when he sat wedged in the top of the Boy's stocking, with a sprig of holly between his paws, the effect was charming."

He frowned and pushed through what he thought was a credulous story. It was annoying but the kids loved it, they were watching each page as it flipped and were glued to each picture. He looked past his dislike and smiled softly at his boys. That's when it hit, Nevada had to go and he had both boys to watch. He couldn't leave them alone but the urge was strong, he wasn't sure when they would be able to go back and his bladder isn't going to wait. He glanced at the bathroom, it was the family bathroom and he just went for it. He took the kids in and locked the door.

"Ok just give daddy a moment. La naturaleza llama(Nature calls.)" 

He turned around to the toilet as the boy were playing with the sink that was barely in reach. He rolled his eyes but let it go, figuring it wouldn't take long as he started up. Mid-stream, he was loving the silence when Amell's voice filled the room.

"Dad, your willy is _SOOOOOO_ big!" 

Nevada's eyes went wide, but the embarrassment wasn't done.

"How do you walk with it?" Nev peeked over as Nevada quickly shook and zipped up.

"Ok, no talking about any of it." He looks at both boys, "men do not talk about other men's...." He cringed, "Willys."

They both shrugged and grabbed their animals and the book, waiting by and blocking the door. Nevada groaned again but looked at them.

"Can we get back to our seats?"

"You didn't wash your hands." Nev frowned.

"Germies." Amell raised a brow and they stared at their dad.

He rolled his eyes and washed his hands, then he went to their seats. Nevada sighed, hoping it wouldn't be long. The boys were getting less distracted, he was going crazy trying to keep them down. He also felt like eyes were on him, some hidden smiles glanced his way and he was trying not to turn red.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You were in the room with Bella, calming her down. The doctor had stepped in and you frowned, scared he would think you or vada was bad parents. He stepped in and shut the curtain, looking at you and little Bella as she sniffled and cried.

"It say here you swallowed something you shouldn't of?" He looked to Bella and the squeak came out.

"She swallowed the squeaker of a duck toy." You sighed.

"I thought she just liked squeaking." He teased but moved his stool by the bed, "ok, open wide and say ahhhhh."

She wiped her face and fussed but finally opened her mouth, "ahhhhhhh."

The doctors shined a light in her mouth and nods, "ok, we are gonna put her under local anesthesia and then I'll get it out through her mouth. Let me get what we need."

He left and Bella started balling as she hugged my side, "no mommy."

"He's just gonna take tour squeaker out." You stroked her hair and tried to calm her, "you don't want Dante to mistake you for a toy do you?"

The doctor walked in with two nurses and you had managed to get Bella to lay down. She was fighting it at first but once she took a few breaths she was zoning in and out. They put a small retractor on both sides of her mouth and he reached in with pliers and a small mirror. You watched and squeezed her hand, the doctor working carefully and after a few minutes and a lot of suction tools in her mouth, Bella was squeak free and the doctor threw it away. You sighed in relief and the doctor took the retractors out and started the discharge papers. 

"Ok, so we need to watch her for a half hour but then she should be good to go. Just a sore jaw for the first bit of tomorrow."

"Thank you."

You sat down and hummed to Bella, keeping her awake until the discharge was ready and then carrying her out. You got to the waiting room, being charged by your boys as Vada slowly stood and walked over.

"You ok bell?" Amell asked.

"We no like our sister hurt." Nev tugged your shirt and you shifted so they could see her mostly asleep.

"Ok, ok, home we go." You point to the door.

They took off as Vada walked them out and you paused by the door. An older lady smiled and leaned in, motioning you close as you shifted Bella to your other side.

"You are one lucky woman." She smiled as she whispered, "he's a keeper and more then just one way."

You giggled and thanked her, moving out to the Escalade and getting in holding your baby girl close. Once home, the boys got tucked in and you brought Bella to sleep with you and vada, Dante curling up at your feet before whining a second and going out to the boys. You tucked JJ between you two, vada kissing her head and cuddling her to his chest as he yawned and slowly feel asleep talking to you.

"So vada, the old lady stopped me at the door and said you were a keeper, in more ways then one." You raised a brow, "what did she mean?"

He went red cheeked, "well, long story."

You narrowed in on him, "what did you do?"

"Nothing." He pulled Bella close and yawned, "los muchachos practicamente yeel tuve un pene grande cuando tuve que llevarlos al baño mientras orinaba.(the boys just practically yelled I had a large penis when I had to take them in the bathroom while I peed.)"

You giggled and he kicked your shin, "ow... Love you too vada."

"Te amo(I love you)" he mumbled, "Te mostraré cada centímetro que te quiero cuando Bella se levante de la cama.(I'll show you every inch I love you when Bella's out of our bed.)"


	92. Halloween fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween hits and you are trying to keep everyone under control.

Halloween was in a few days and you were ready except costumes. The kids kept changing their minds and you were struggling to get them to agree. They didn't like anything, nothing but fighting. Then Nevada had to watch some 'halloween' movies with them and complained. They were only three, the classics we're the best for them. Beetlejuice, Hocus pocus, Ghostbusters, Edward scissor hands... The stuff that wouldn't cause problems and then when they went to bed, vada made you watch the others. You weren't a fan but it was his one joy of Halloween, you didn't want to push him away. 

Tonight you were curled up hiding your face as Chucky killed his next victim, vada rubbing your back to help block the view. He wasn't unreasonable, he did try to help block the parts he knew you hated. You winced at the scream, volume down since the kids were asleep... At least you thought they were. 

Little feet pattered out and Nev stood at the end of the hall and went wide eyed at the screen. Vada pushed you up a little, your confusion evident since Chucky was still killing someone yntil you seen Nev.

"Hey little man," you jumped up and whisked him off his feet, "why are you out of bed?"

"I heard noise." He wiped his eye and you glared at vada.

He turned down the sound even more mumbling he should just put on subtitles as you walked Nev back to bed, "we're sorry baby. Daddy wanted to watch a movie. He'll turn it down."

He nodded and went to bed. You returned to vada on the couch and slapped his shoulder. He turned it down more and glared.

"What?"

"He had a nightmare because he heard your stupid movie."

He rolled his eyes and groaned, but we finished the movie and went to bed. You were only a little restless and he teased you mercilessly for it in the morning. Then you made the mistake of asking him to watch the kids for ten minutes so you could run to the corner store.

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

Nevada sighs, "sure. Hazlo rápido(Make it quick.)"

He watched you run out and then sat on the couch to text the guys and let them know. _**Just a extra minute or two... hopefully**_. He rolled his eyes as Nev came out to the living room looking around.

Nevada watched him a moment as he frowned and turned to his dad, "where's mommy?"

"Store. You have me for a few minutes." He leans forward, "what do you need?"

"What were you watching last night?" He hummed and wiggled in his spot, acting shy like he wasn't talking to his dad.

"It's called child's play. A doll call Chucky comes to life and..." Nevada froze and shook his head, "nothing important. Just a Halloween movie about a doll."

"Oh." He blinked at his father then seen the DVD case on the coffee table, "that Chucky?"

Nevada nodded worried about you yelling at him again for this.

"He look scary." Nev looked back up to his dad, "he bad?"

"Very bad."

"What he do?" Nev looked hesitant to ask so vada skipped over it.

"A lot of bad things, But it's not real. This is just a story that adults made up to scare people." He pulled Nev up on his lap, "él es falso, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por él.(he's fake, no need to worry about him.)"

Nev nodded and sat on his dad's lap as he watched a old horror movie he didn't recognize. There wasn't blood that he seen so he figured Nev was fine to watch it. In no time, you came home and he passed the kids back off to you and left for work.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

The day was going quickly but since it was close to Halloween, you decide they needed costumes. So you took a trip to a costume store and let them loose to find what they want, making you wish you had a better plan.

"Ok, one at a time. Amell, what do you want to be?" You kneeled beside him as he looked through everything and tried to decide.

His eyes lit up when he seen a yellow suit and he quickly pulled it out, "curious George!"

"Yeah he's from curious George. What's his name?"

He was trying to think and you tipped the package for him to see. He was sounding it out slowly, trying hard so you helped him along.

"Ma-n in th-e...."

"Yellow hat!"

You kissed his head, "you want this one? You could carry your curious George around too."

He nodded and you let him carry the bag as he ran to find Nev playing with the props around the corner. You moved to Bella already sorting through the many bags of bright clothes.

"Ok baby, what do you like?"

"I don't know." Bella shrugged and kept looking.

"Do you want to keep looking or is there a certain character that jumps out at you?" You kissed her head.

"What's the girl from that movie?" She frowned, "puffy red dress and that ghosty guy... Juice."

"Beetlejuice?"

She nods, "yeah the girl."

"Oh uhhhhh....Lydia Deetz" you smiled as she nodded, "you want the puffy red dress?"

She nodded so you glanced through until a store employee stopped to help you two. Hidden way back was the costume she wanted, puffy red dress and all. You thought it was cute, she hugged it tight and went to find her brothers as you followed.  _ **Last but not least, my little man. What does Nev want?**_ You walk over to them and Nev is holding a costume, smiling as you got close.

"Mommy!" He ran over, "I found it, I found it!" 

He held up a Chucky costume complete with fake knife, "uhhhhh... You want that one?"

"Yeah. It's the one daddy said he was watching." He smiled.

"Nothing looks better?" You glanced around, "how about a firefighter? Or a dinosaur? No better yet a skeleton! Or look you could be that creepy dummy from that goosebumps show mommy let you kids watch yesterday."

"But I like Chucky." He frowned, "don't you?"

"Well... " You closed your eyes but nodded, "ok, you can be Chucky. Does it come with a wig?"

You took the bag and looked and it didn't, so you had to buy the temporary orange dye and do his hair. You let them look over the props some more as you tried to find yours. Now came the real challenge, what works with Lydia Deetz, the man in the yellow hat, and Chucky? You had to dig around before you gave up and just looked for a costume you liked since vada wouldn't dress up. It took a few minutes then you pulled a black widow costume that was basically a black jumpsuit and belt. You went with it and bought the costumes before heading home. 

That night when vada got home, he was bombarded with three monsters showing off their costumes. His brows were up and he was surprised at their picks, the randomness of everything. He got them off to bed, coming back to the bedroom to find you about to lay down.

"Nev wants to be Chucky?" He tipped his head, "seriously?"

"Said it was the movie you watched." You raised your brow, "better not have showed him it."

"No soy suicida(I'm not suicidal.)" He looked to the side at the bag by the closet, "what's that?"

"Nada(Nothing.)" You pulled him back on the bed, "don't worry about it."

He pulled himself up as you pulled him back, "Creo que me estás ocultando algo(I think you're hiding something from me.)" He hummed and kissed you.

"Me, never." You giggled as he made a quick push mid kiss to sit up and you had to straddle his lap to stop him, "you don't get to see."

"Oh? Por qué?(Why?)" He started to nibble your neck.

"It's a surprise. I got a costume to take the kids trick-or-treating in." 

"Oh really?" He raised a brow, "well since I won't be able to make it, you should show me now."

You pushed his head back and frowned, "you're not going?"

"Work. Halloween está sorprendentemente ocupado en el tráfico de drogas.(Halloween is surprisingly busy in drug trades.)" He frowned as he watched you pull away.

You got off him and walked to the bathroom, the past two years they went he always made it just before they left. The kids loved having dad walk with them even though he never dressed up. Now you would be alone with them and you know they'll be sad. Before you could do much, an arm wrapped around you and lips grazed your cheek.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry. But maybe Halloween night they can stay up a little later and tell Daddy all about it." He gave a gentle smile, "does that sound better?"

"Sure vada." You nodded, "hand me the bag and I'll show you the costume."

"No." He gave a second kiss and squeezed you in tight, "Lo veré cuando vea a los niños en el suyo. Y cuando se desmayan del azúcar, incluso te ayudaré a quitártelo(I'll see it when I see the kids in theirs. And when they pass out from the sugar high, I'll even help you take it off.)"

You giggled but turned to face him, "buena oferta.(ok, deal.)"

* * *

It was Halloween and you had just spent a couple hours getting the kids ready. Amell was easy, a few minutes helping to get the costume on right then he was playing with stuffed George. Bella was only a little harder, getting her makeup correct and dressed. She faught you on her hair, a little on make up but eventually she was done and she ran off with Amell. Last was your little Chucky, Nev had to pick Chucky. He put on the outfit and came out as you dyee his hair orange and then did make up. By the end, you were a little horrified. It scared you how much he really looked like Chucky. You slipped into your suit and was walking out to find them playing still on the floor of the kitchen.

"Are we ready for some candy?"

"Yay!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"CANDY!"

With everyone ready, you gave them their bags and took them out to start around the neighborhood. You put Dante on a leash and decided taking the puppy along couldn't hurt. Keeping a close eye as Val and Dante joined you guys. You let the kids go up to the door with Dante, you and Val stood back and watched as they raked in the candy. You sighed and turned to Val as she tudged you.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." You smiled.

"Mi hermano trabaja en lugar de hacer desfilar a los niños y obtener un nivel alto de azúcar.(My brother working instead of parading the kids around and getting a sugar high.)" She said in more of a statement then question.

"The kids weren't to happy this morning when he said he wouldnt be here." You shrugged, "they like having him to carry them around."

"Don't worry about it, he'll make it up to them." She smiled as the kids ran to the next door, "they'll forget about it and be happy."

You nod as you keep moving on down the way.  _ **She's not wrong, they'll be fine. Vada will make it up to them and you.**_

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

The meeting ended quicker then expected, leaving Nevada and his men with free time. His lips turned up as he looked at his men.

"Have the night off. Disfrútelo pero prepárese para trabajar por la mañana.(Enjoy it but be ready to work in the morning.)" He warned and turned to get to the Escalade as raf stopped him.

"Where are you going?" 

"Kids are trick-or-treating. (Y/n) was mad I couldn't make it.... I'm going." He shrugged, "Adivino a dónde los llevó y generalmente soy bueno seleccionando a mis hijos en una multitud.(I can guess where she took them and I am usually good at picking out my kids in a crowd.)"

Raf shrugged and followed along, they got to the building and went on foot to find everyone. He looked around and frowned as he seen kids but not his.

"What are we looking for anyway? Fantasma, oso ... ¿Qué son?(Ghost, bear... What are they?)"

"Yellow suit with a monkey, some gothic red dress wedding chick, and Chucky." Nevada glanced around then turned to raf that stopped, "what?"

"Nada de jefe.(Nothing boss.)" He shook his head and kept walking till they seen a little Chucky run across the street with a knife out and stab a ninja.

"And there is one." Nevada walked over slowly as he seen his Jr turn and tackle him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Nev." He chuckled and the other two came running, "como esta mi kiddos(how's my kiddos?)"

"Papa!" Bella wanted picked up and Nevada lifted her up.

"Hey princess." He winked at her as he glanced at the Ninja that that pulled back the mask.

"Hola tio (hello Uncle.)" Dante waved.

"There's my favorite nephew." Vada gave him a high five as he glance at raf, "sorry."

"No, my kids are horrible." Raf shrugged as he picked up Amell, "is that curious George?"

Amell nods and Nevada turned to see Val and a woman in black skin tight jump suit and...  _ **Wait, is that (y/n)?**_ Nevada looked at the dog and it was definitely his pup Dante, the protective dog. He gave a low whistle as the kids chuckled. Val turned around and you turned, seeing vada holding Bella.

"Vada?" You walked over, "I thought you had work."

"I did." He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss as the kids stuck their tongues out and made sick noises.

He pulled back slowly and took you in, "you look beautiful cariño."

"Thanks." You blushed the sweetest pink color and he chuckled as the kids pushed, "come on, more candy."

Nevada dropped Bella down and raf let Amell down and they ran off with the other two to get more. Val walked off with raf to watch the kids as you and vada stayed and pet Dante as they chatted and let the kids get a few more houses before they moved.

"So what do you think of the costume?" You blushed a little.

"Don't know what you are, pero eres preciosa cariño.(but you are gorgeous darling.)" He chuckled and gave you a second kiss.

"I'm black widow, you know from the avengers movie the kids loved." You raised a brow and he shook his head, "you seriously didn't pay attention to it? That was an awesome movie."

He shrugged and took Dante and wrapped an arm around you, "she doesn't look better then you."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You guys watched the kids go crazy till Dante and Val decided to turn in and raf went back for some sleep. You two watched the kids slowly get tired and in no time Vada let go of you to carry Bella who was falling asleep the second she was in his arms. He let them hit three more houses, holding out Bella's bag as he let her sleep on his shoulder. Amell had started using George as a neck pillow and Nev was stumbling a little and struggling to walk straight A's he fell asleep. Everytime the door opened and they seen Trujillo at the door, they practically empty the candy bucket and the bags... All except the last guy. He gave each a toothbrush and vada raised his brow. A few words were exchanged but you couldn't tell what but you seen the man come back with fruit and apologize as Vada walked away holding an apple.

"Stupid people giving kids tooth brushs. Déjalos tener azúcar y desmayarse.(Let them have sugar and pass out.)" He rolled his eyes and started eating Bella's apple as Nev and Amell threw theirs at the house and vada told them good job.

"Seriously?" You glared at vada before leaning down to the boys, "thats not nice. No tiramos fruta en las casas.(We don't throw fruit at houses.)"

"Sorry mommy." They both mumbled.

"No we throw eggs but they're a little young for that." Vada took another bite and shrugged, "he should've bought candy."

You rolled your eyes and walked the family home and let the kids pass out in the living room with the candy bags on the floor by there little bodies still in make up and costumes. Dante went to sleep on Amell's bed, so you pulled vada to the bed room and gave him a small slap on the butt.

"Spanking me now?" He raised a brow.

"You were bad." You defended, "I would spank the kids but they're tired."

"Why?" 

"You told them to throw apples at that man's house." You rolled your eyes and walked over to the bed about to strip down to sleep.

He stopped your hands and bit your pulse, "it was oranges, I didn't have eggs for them and the guy knew it was coming when he gave out tooth brushes." 

He pulled your hands down beside you and held you tight, "now let me strip you down and we'll have a little fun."

You sighed, "ok... But I get to spank you."

He groaned, "no me tentas con un buen momento(don't temp me with a good time.)" 

The wink was more then enough of an answer as he pushed you against the bed and you two stayed up half the night.


	93. Take your kid to work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vada gets stuck with his toddlers, hard to be bad when the kids are watching.

It started simple, you had a doctor's appointment and the nanny was on vacation. Your friends were busy, Val was out visiting her sisters with Dante... There was few options left and vada wasn't happy. 

"No, I can't do my work around the kids." 

"Then just do the light stuff. Meetings and collections. Raf can watch them during meetings and anyone can sit in the Escalade with them when you get out." 

"What about when people get in?" He raised his brow, "cariño, no quieren ver eso(darling they don't want to see that.)"

"Why would....?" You trailed off, "nevermind. I don't want to know."

You rubbed your forehead softly to numb the migraine starting. He sighed and hung his head softly before looking up from the kitchen counter. You knew he wanted to help but it was not taking the kids. 

"Vada I can't take them with me. Nadie puede verlos mientras estoy de vuelta con el médico y usted sabe cómo son para escuchar a otras personas(No one can watch them while I'm back with the doctor and you know how they are about listening to other people.)" You leaned in to kiss him, "it's just till noon."

"I can't say no, can I?" He watched your slow frown and he takes the silent offering for the kiss, "fine. Supongo que es llevar a tus hijos al trabajo(I guess it's take your kids to work day.)"

He stood up and looked down the hall, the doors were still shut. He knew they would be up soon and you were already starting out the door with sweet kiss goodbye. 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada just stood there, His mind overworking.  _ **Ok, meeting at eleven. They can go to the office and play until I finish up.... Javy will sit with the door or inside if need be. As long as they stay out of the business. As for collections, well hit up the runners and the kids will stay in the back. Any immediate business will have to be carefully some....kids see nothing. Just make it to noon.**_ He glanced down the hall and seen Dante come out, sitting at his feet as he bent down to pet him. 

"You can't babysit for me, can you?" Dante huffed and laid down, "yeah, didn't think so."

Vada rolled his eyes, and stood up. He had to get the kids ready so he could go. He woke them up, starting with Bella and then the boys. They were using the restroom and getting dressed, he took the chance to call the guys and give a warning. Out first came the boys, dressed like normal and he smiled as they carried their jackets with them.

"Esos son mis buenos chicos(That's my good boys.)" He smiled, "serás bueno para papá hoy, a la derecha(you'll be good for daddy today, right?)"

They nod and he kissed their heads, "ok, where is your sister."

As he asked, Bella came out in her princess dress and Nevada shook his head, "Bella, you need to put on real clothes."

"They are papa." She smiled.

"No that is around the house or Halloween dress." He bent down, "you need real clothes. Y una chaqueta en caso de que se enfríe(And a jacket incase it gets cold.)"

She sniffled but nods gently, "ok."

She started to pull off her dress and Nevada quickly picked her up. He took her back to her room and let her pick out clothes even though he hated to do so. She had on a bright pink dress, red and white stripped tights, and purple shoes. She grabbed her long woven jacket and walked out as he gave in.  _ **At least it isn't a paper thin princess dress-up dress.**_ He motions to the door and they all stepped out and waited down the hall by the elevator as he called it to their floor. The guys were ready, the back seat had three car seats and just enough room for Nevada and three guards besides the driver and shotgun. Gabby helped the kids in and javy buckled them in before the vehicle was full. They knew the plan, keep it simple and clean.

They started with collections and stopping at the dealers. Nevada would slide out with the three guys from the back... Javy, Marco, and Raf. They were careful and smooth, Nevada greated and gave the handshake but let the men do all holding and passing. The kids seemed distracted but you never could tell for sure. It was the third or fourth stop there was a knock from the inside of the Escalade. 

"Ey jefe(boss), your window is knocking." The guy nods to the tinted window.

"Don't worry about that." He waved his hand, "let's talk business, you're short."

The guy was staring at the window trying to see inside, making him even more angry, "do you want to see the inside?"

The man shook his head, "no, no..."

"Why are you short?" He leaned in, "are you skimming? Muestreo del producto y no pago?(Sampling the product and not paying?)"

"No, never." He went wide eyed, "I don't have a death wish."

Before he had a chance to stutter out the rest, a knock came at the door and it cracked open a little. He turned to see black hair sticking up and little bit of an head sticking out. Nev peeked out and smiled.

"Daddy?"

Nevada sighed and shook his head, a simple point and Amell shut the door again. The dealer was confused but didn't dare say a word, simply offering to double the next collection. They took what he had and moved in, Nevada looking at the kids as they moved on.

"What were the rules?" He asked as they all three looked down at their feet.

"Don't scream." Bella spoke up.

"And?"

"No hitting each other." Amell shrugged.

"And?"

"Don't take others toys." Nev frowned.

"And?"

They looked at each other before throwing out more.

"Be nice to the men."

"Don't be distracting."

"Sit in your car seat."

"Don't try to talk over the music."

"No throwing things...."

"You three know the biggest rule." He glared at them in the rearview he had.

"Don't get hurt?" Bella shrugged.

"Yes but the main rule that went with that." He turned in his seat to see them.

"Don't be seen. Don't leave car?" Nev glanced to his siblings and they all nod, "listen to your daddy."

"Exactly. What did you do?" 

Amell sighed, "I peeked out the car."

"I won't do it again." He quickly offered as the kids all joined in, "we'll be good."

They kept going through, collection after collection and the kids behaved. Then again, the news spread that the toddlers were with him and no one wanted to see what would happen if he got angry or had to protect them. This made the day go by smoothly, until it was close to time for you to pick them up. At just past ten thirty, Nevada got to the club and set the kids up in his office.  

"Ok, javy will be just outside the door. Ustedes se comportan bien?(You guys behave ok?)" He looked as they smiled and hugged his legs.

"Ok papa."

"Yes daddy."

"Uh-huh." 

He rolled his eyes and kissed their heads, "love you guys."

He was out the door and walking towards the meeting area. He sat down and sighed as raf sat with him and Marco brought over two glasses. Everything was getting ready, raf getting a scotch as Nevada just had water to his surprise.

"You always drink around the kids. Usted sostiene bien su licor(You hold tour liquor well.)"

"Not feeling it today." He shrugged, "probably best, sabes lo enojado (y / n) que sería si estuviera bebiendo y mirando a los niños en el club?(do you know how mad (y/n) would be if I was drinking and watching the kids at the club?)"

Raf nods as they heard the door and footsteps coming over, the curtain splitting as the men came through to their seats. Everyone was ready, the meeting going off without a hitch. An easy flow for rest, little arguing but some harsh words given as it went. Just when it looked like the deal wasn't going to happen, Nevada had javy walking over and whispering to him.

"Jefe, they made a mess."

Nevada pulled back and raised a brow, "ok?"

"No they... Nev tuvo un accidente(Nev had an accident.)" He tried not to turn red at saying it.

"Javy, solo límpialo.(just clean him up.)" He waved him off.

"No, así no...(not like that...)" Javy's harsh whisper was cut off, the business guests were annoyed by the side talk.

"Are we here for business or not." The man bit. 

"Javy take care of it. Eres un hombre adulto(You are a grown man.)" Nevada pointed back as raf tried to cover it.

The man was even more annoyed that Nevada wasn't speaking to him but to his man that was acting childish. Before anything could be said more, everyone heard little feet running down the hall.

"Papa!" Amell came running out, "papa Nev needs you."

Nevada sighed, "what did I tell you?"

"Sorry." He frowned, "I didn't mean to leave the office."

Another set of feet came running and Bella jumped in his lap, "papa, Nev went boom boom."

He stood and lifted her up, "ok, ok... Papá regresará en un momento(Daddy will be back in a moment.)" 

"Are these your kids?" The man leaned in, "hello."

Amell tipped his head, "hi?"

"Sorry for the intrusion." Nevada offered as he took Amell's hand, "I will be back in a minute."

"I understand, a dad too." He watched as Nevada left and put the kids back in the office before moving Nev to get changed and cleaned up.

He rushed through and washed himself up before he went back out. He sat down and immediatly apologized for the interruption. Nevada needed this deal to bring in a new flow of money and transport to grow the business. He was willing to do anything to win this man over, hoping it wouldn't be too much. That's when he was surprised.

The man leaned forward, "let skip the filler and arguing. Father to father, what's your best price?"

Nevada paused, giving the answer easily and praying for the best. He waited with baited breath, praying that he wouldn't have to go lower and lose his good profit. 

"Ok, convince me." He sat back, "father to father."

The room went silent, everyone watching as Nevada thought it through. He only had one chance, he wanted this deal to happen and slowly opened his mouth. 

"Father to father? It's the best deal I can give." He looked the man in the eyes, "I work for those three kids in the back room. For my wife that, Dios la bendiga(God bless her), puts up with me and my work. Infact the only reason I am here today and not home watching the kids is because I need this deal to happen to keep the safe."

"Tell me about your kids." He leaned forward, "photos?"

Nevada humored him, handing over his phone to show him photos of his family. He went through and smiled as Nevada gave him details.

"Triplets. Amell, Annabella, and Nevada. Amell is more like his mom, protective but very shy. Bella is my princess but she has all the attitude in my family. Nev, he looks like a mini me but fights like his mom. He has the world working against him and is all the time sick or in the hospital for long stays. Strongest kid I know, because he has the perfect mother to help him grow." Nevada sat his drink down, "I always wanted a family, but I didn't know how much I needed one till I had them. Ellos son mi mundo(They are my world.)"

"My son, Miguel, is seven. He is my whole world and he hit the age where he doesn't want dad's help." The man chuckled, "he had his first crush and tried to hide it from me."

"Don't look forward to that. Los chicos dan miedo en este momento y ni siquiera quiero pensar en Bella(The boys are scary right now and I don't even want to think about Bella.)" Nevada shook his head, "I would not be stable, nor rational."

"I have a niece, eleven and I truly feel bad for all dad's with girls. Ellos son los más difíciles(They are the hardest.)"

Nevada smiled, "but they are worth it. Sitting in the hospital holding that sweet angel in your arms, pink blanket wrapped tight around her but she somehow manages to slip a hand out that can't even wrap around your pinkie."

"Spoken like a true father." He nodded and stood up, "como un compañero(like a partner.)"

Nevada stood up and offered a hand, "I'm sure Mateo will be pleased."

"Aye, yes Mateo. Otro buen padre(Another good father.)" He nods as he shakes nevada's hand, "I look forward to seeing you soon. But till then, take your kids out. Disfruta tu tiempo con ellos(Enjoy your time with them.)"

Nevada smiled and waited till he left to go get the kids and walk them out. He looked at the men and had them continue on with business while he and Gabby waited on you with the kids at the park.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You were just getting to the park, fixing your hair as you spotted vada from across the way. A smile graced your face, lighting your face as he seen you too. He stood up from where he and Gabby were rolling on the ground. The kids tackled Gabby as Vada closed the distance to kiss you sweetly.

"Hey vada, hope the kids weren't to troubleshome." You giggled.

"Never. Siempre son buenos(They are always good.)" He sighed, "almost hate to send them home."

"Then don't. Podría usar un descanso(I could use a break.)" He rolled his eyes and you kissed his cheek, "hurry home then. We'll be waiting for you."

He sighed as the kids attacked you and you walked them back home. No surprise he rushed home as soon as work was done, because he loves them.


	94. Change

A lot of people have seen Nevada Ramirez change as he grew up. At first it was much different from where he is now, mean and ruthless. A truely scary man that could rule the world. Then he met you, he softened up around you and got protective. He married you and he was sweet and loving until he was working. Now as a father, everyone sees two sides to him. Because the truth is he got soft, but when it came to business he wasn't afraid to prove everyone wrong. He was still clever, strong, fast, and fearless... Outside of work, not as much.

Nevada knew this, he seen how he slowly changed since he met you but he didn't realize how much till today. He was at the park, checking in on a dealer and found a surprise he didn't like. As gabby was collecting the money and Jose slipped him the new batch to sell, a young kid came up.

"Adults business." Nevada mumbled waved him off as the dealer looked over.

"That's my runner," he waved him over to him and handed him a small bag, "shaggy ordered a dime."

Nevada narrowed his eyes,  _ **This kid doesn't even look ten. Why the fuck is he running drugs.**_ He couldn't help himself, he caught the kid by his shoulder and shook his head.

"No, hand them back."

The kid looked confused as the dealer raised a brow, "something wrong?"

"You're using a little kid to run drugs." He glared, "Eres un jodido idiota?(are you a fucking idiot?)"

"Cheap labor." He shrugged, "he gets a small cut for running them."

"You give him part of your cut?" He wasn't buying it.

"Delivery fee." The kid looked up, "who are you anyways?" 

"I'm Ramirez." He bent down, "does your Mami know you run drugs?"

"Like Nevada Ramirez? Trujillo?"

"Answer." He bit out to scare the kid into telling him.

The kid shook his head and nevada turned back to the dealer, "Johny boy, we need to talk."

He swallowed hard and motioned to Gabby. Gabby took Johny to a vehicle off to the side, Marco driving over the spare for the pick up. Jose took the cash and went back to the truck to count it off and hide it away. Nevada looked at the kid and pointed to the Escalade, the kid went over and got in.

"Gabby, meet you at the dock." He gave the nod and everything went off as planned. 

Nevada went back to the Escalade and climbed in the back across from the boy. The boy looked down, twitling his thumbs and trying not to do anything wrong. He seemed confused, and Nevada didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to help get this boy to a better place, he seen him and thought of his own kids.

"How old are you?" Nevada watched him look up slowly.

"Eight."

"Eight? Maldito infierno ...(Fucking hell...)" He rubbed his forehead softly, "what commission do you make?"

"I get half the delivery fee." He blinked.

"What delivery fee?"

"When I deliver for Johny I collect an extra twenty and get half."

 _ **Damn it Johny... Now you really are ruining my business. No wonder other gangs are creeping in on your turf.**_ I leaned forward, "ok... Where do you live?"

"What?" 

"Where do you live?" He spoke a little firmer.

"By the bridge." He gave the address and Jose started that way.

"Ok, this is how this'll go. We are taking you home and you will not be working for Johny anymore. Understand?"

He nods quickly.

"Good, stay in school. Get an education. Make something of yourself and get out of the heights." He lit a cigar and blew a small trail as they pulled up to the building, "I'll even be nice, I won't tell your Mami. Go."

He handed the kid a twenty and he jumped out and took off running as Nevada reached out and pulled the door shut. He leaned back into the seat and sighed as Jose started for the docks.

"Muy malditamente amable de tu jefe.(Pretty damn nice of you boss.)" Jose raised a brow.

"I started at seven, making money for Mami without her knowing what was up." He smirked softly then took another drag, "I don't want to see kids go through that. Si son míos o no, merecen una oportunidad de una buena vida.(Whether they are mine or not, they deserve a chance at a good life.)"

It went silent as he tossed the cigar out at the street corner and savored the smoke passing by his lips one last time. The way it swirled around in front of him and drew in his childhood memories of growing up way to fast. He thought through his life, all the horriiho things and bad memories he surpressed... Some even caused by him. He never wanted anyone else to go through that. He wanted to see this city get better and maybe even change this game he's owned most his life. He wanted better, he was older and softer... He needed it to get better.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You had the nanny watching the boys since they didn't want to go shopping with you. Bella on the other hand was dying to go and have time away from the boys. You picked her up and carried her in the store from the car. She picked the cart she wanted, you gave her a banna they had free for kids, and you went to your shopping. Everything was going good until you overheard a conversation down the way.

"You're joking right?" 

"No, I'm telling you. It was Trujillo that shut the door after the kid jumped out."

You tried not to look directly at them but hear the rest.

"Your eight year old neighbor boy that you still babysit jumped out of the king of the heights car? I don't believe you."

"I saw it with my own eyes, I even went to ask and he said no because Mami couldn't know."

"Why would he want little kids?"

"To run drugs. A little kid with drugs gets picked up and he just goes back to his parents. Smart guy."

You gave a small annoyed growl,  _ **He is not using little kids as drug runners!**_ The two girls walked off without boticinn but Bella frowned from her seat at you.

"Mommy, you sound like Dante when there is a stranger in the house." She blinked and you snapped out of it.

"Sorry Bella," you sighed, "they're out of my favorite juice. I guess we'll get grape."

She smiled and started talking about a game she was playing with the boys as you started thinking of how you were gonna punish vada for something so stupid.  _ **You have kids, you should know better. Would he do something later like that to our babies?**_ You were furious, dying to jump down vada's throat for this little rumor you heard from teenage girls. 

You finished up the shopping and went home. You got everything upstairs and unpacked into their spots. Bella went to play with the boys, you went to cooking dinner. Putting all your attention on it, it slowly made your anger worse at the same time but that couldn't show till after vada got home and the kids were in bed. Luckily, half of that was happening now.

Vada walked in the door, kissing you before getting attacked by the kids. The whole time the kids were swinging on him like a tree, he was watching you because you didn't kiss back. He wore a frown, not wanting to ask about it but desperately wanting to fix the problem. He chose the deadly route, he asked as he helped to set the table.

"What's wrong cariño?" He leaned in as if to comfort you.

"Later." You pulled away, "No enfrente de los niños.(not infront of the kids.)"

That got a even more concerned look, he went to get the kids. The dinner went by quick and the kids were down for bed only a short time later. Right on cue, vada sits down on the couch beside you and not in his precious chair. He turned to you and smiled, ready to start what would be an argument that he hoped would dissolve quickly... You knew better.

"What's wrong cariño?"

"You. You and your work." You shook your head at him, "No me gusta saber sobre tu trabajo, sé que es lo mejor, pero esto es desagradable. Cómo pudiste?(I don't like knowing about your work, I know it's for the best but this is disgusting. How could you?)"

He leaned back confused, "cariño..."

"Out of all the things you done, Cómo puedes pensar en esto?(how could you even think about this?)"

"I..."

"Todo lo que escuché es sobre tu niñez y cuánto lo odiaste ...(All I hear is about your childhood and how much you hated it...)"

"What?"

"Stop playing dumb vada, Escuché el rumor en la calle.(I heard the rumor on the street.)" You hissed.

"What rumor?" He looked dumbfounded.

"You are using kids vada..." I pulled away from him as he reached to rub my shoulder.

His face cleared up, he closed his eyes and chuckled, "cariño, I did no such thing."

"I heard it several times..." You liked a little to make a point.

"No, a dealer was using an eight year old and I punished him after taking the kid home." He gave a soft chuckle, "Llevé al niño a casa y él me suplicó que no le dijera a su mamá. Le dije que nunca trabajara en mi negocio y que hiciera algo mejor con su vida(I took the kid home and he begged me not to tell his mommy. I told him to never work in my business and to do something better with his life.)" 

"But I heard..."

"I took the kid home, told him to stay in school, and gave him a twenty to not come back. Como si quisiera que alguien lo haga con nuestros hijos si alguna vez lo intentaron.(Like I would want someone to do with our kids if they ever tried.)"

"Oh." You looked down with a burning blush, "I...i-i-i-i..."

"Don't worry." He kissed my head, "Te amo incluso si crees lo peor en mí de rumores infundados(I love you even if you believe the worse in me off baseless rumors.)"

You giggled a little and took a kiss, "love you too vada."

He smiled and pulled you up and lead you to the bed, "as if I would let a kid work for me... Tengo tres en casa que son un puñado y me matarías si supieras ... Eso incluso antes de nuestros hijos.(I have three at home that are a handful and you would kill me if you knew... That's before our kids even.)"

You smiled and kissed his shoulder as he pushed you on the bed,  _ **I should've known.... Vada would never do anything like that.**_


	95. Thanks 'n giving PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the Ramirez's.

It was only two days till Thanksgiving and you were having his whole family over. You had enough room for everyone and was just working on the cleaning and food end of the problem. But first came the biggest problem, keeping the kids busy so they didn't make a mess. 

So you started today, asking Val to watch the kids but Bella refused to let her aunt watch her so you had to take her to the store to buy everything. She didn't fuss to much, actually helping to get everything you had on the list and a few extra things. You stopped by the craft supplies area in the large store and filled a basket to get as well. No surprise, as you were paying, Bella broke open the glitter bottle and was laughing as you apologized perfusely.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." You saved what little you could as Bella tossed it up.

"Sparkle! Sparkle!"

People started laughing around us, the cashier chuckling, "it's ok. I can get someone to clean it in a few."

You sighed and paid for everything, the bag boy laughing as he helped you get everything packed in your Escalade. 

"Cute girl you have there." He smiled as he got everything in.

"Yeah, she is adorable but acts like her brothers." You laughed and got her in her seat.

"Oh? How many kids do you have?"

"Three, triplets." You nod, "they are a handful."

"Well I hope you have a guy that can handle them."

You blushed as you realized he was definitely flirting. You looked down, trying not to give him any reason to think you liked him back. Trying to shy away, to distance yourself from the attention. 

"Mommy, when will daddy get home?" She called back.

"Hopefully soon Bella. We need to get your brothers." You started to step back as he smiled.

"Amell and Nev gonna help with the crafts?"

You looked to see the guy step back and get the cart to run in, no doubt figuring out the names and guessing the dad. He said have a nice day and bolted for the store. You chuckled and shut the back, climbing into the driver's seat and looking back at Bella. 

"Yeah baby girl, you three are gonna help mommy with some crafts and decorating for Thanksgiving." You smiled and started the drive home.

* * *

A few hours later, you cleaned up the kitchen and living room while the kids made a mess at the table. They hand hand turkeys painted and hanging up to dry. You also had them paint pumpkin seed and make pictures of trees with the seeds as leaves. That was enough for today, giving a few for tomorrow. You sent them to wash up and you made a quick dinner as you cleaned up their mess. They wanted hotdogs and lots of Mac 'n cheese, you gave them what they wanted and hoped this would help with tomorrow and the day after. They were back in the bathroom when vada walked in. Your back turned to him as you clipped up on a small sting the pictures they made. They were drying in the corner of the room, a towel under just in case and then two arms found your waist.

"Esos parecen un poco de amor infantil.(Those look a little childish love.)" He hummed in your ear.

"They're the kids's pictures."

"Oh, ellos son muy hermosos. Tenemos tres artistas.(Oh, they are very beautiful. We have three artists.)" He smirked as you shoved him back.

"Oh I see."

You gave him a kiss before letting him look them over better, "so why are they doing this?"

"So I can clean and not scream at them every five seconds." 

He shrugged, "have a few more?"

"Of course, one day to prep Thanksgiving and you think I did t have anything for them to do." You rolled your eyes and started to make the plates, "vada, can you help me?"

He looked at the food and took the plates made to sit down. He got the drinks and when you tried to help he slapped your hand playfully and carried you to your seat as the kids laughed and took their spots. He glanced at them and kissed their heads before fetching the final drinks and sitting down himself.

 "Ok, so are you three my little artists?" He smiled as the kids all started talking at once about their crafts. 

"Ok, ok.... One at a time." You tried to calm them a little.

"We made turkeys!" Amell's smile was hug, "gobble gobble turkeys!"

 "And painted trees!" Nev adds.

"And pumpkin seeds. They are pretty colors now." Bella smiled at her dad and he leaned over to kiss her head.

"Unbelievable, there is no way you three could've done that." Vada teased back.

He was always so light hearted with the kids, it really did seem like a different person from the one that you met so long ago. It always brought a smile to your face, seeing him being a dad and not what everyone else imagined, he was himself.

* * *

The next day you cleaned everything in sight and prepped the turkey while the kids played. You bought brown wrapping paper for packages, cutting a runner for the table and letting them draw and paint. You wrote down where you wanted people to sit and let them door the rest. You even showed then their new favorite thing, turkey feet. You bent a pipe cleaner to look like a turkey foot and dipped it in paint and popped the on the paper and made it look like turkey tracks across the table. They played with that and drew with crayons and markers, filling the sheet. You hung that up to dry, moving on to a new activity before moving on to your next job.

They made little pilgram hats for the napkins and a few for themselves. They took the little cardboard tree you bought and hung leaves with things they were thankful for. You helped them on a few things but they had the tree filled with leaves and you were amazed at how well they did. Smiling at some of the things you read. All in the shaky bad handwriting and off spelling.

_**I am thankful for...** _

  * _~~Mammy~~  Mommy and dada_
  * _Dante_
  * _Dante and Tia ~~Valentine~~ Val_
  * _Gabby!_
  * _My_ _toys_
  * _Home_
  * _Foooooooood_
  * _~~Jiuce~~ juice_
  * ~~_Crayens_~~ _Crayons_
  * _~~Paw petrol~~ paw patrol_
  * _~~Satan~~ santa_
  * _Scooby Doo_
  * _Blanky_
  * _My ~~aminimals~~ animals_
  * _Papas ~~bookk tyme~~ book time_
  * _Mommys Hugs_
  * _~~Couchy~~ couch and ~~confy~~  comfy bed_



You chuckled,  _ **They are so sweet. I love those little brats.**_ You sighed and left it for vada to look at. Luckily everything was done so all you had to do is clean up after dinner tonight then get up early to cook. They're was only one thing letft in the activities and you wanted to help with it. It came from something you and your brother did when you were little, bird wreath. It's not fair that you got to pig out and eat when the birds didn't. 

You got a big thing of bird seed and a sticky binder, lard. You pulled out nuts, corn, and rasians too. Calling them over you spray coat a small bunt pan and had them help mix everything up and Pat it tight in the pan. You put it in the fridge for an hour and then helped them tie ribbons to hang it with, one color of there choice each. Then you put it back in the fridge till vada got home. 

You moved on to dinner and laughed as Vada got home and the kids swarmed him, "daddy! Daddy!"

"Papa... Pwease?"

"Please, papa please!"

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada had just stepped into his home and was ambushed by a bunch of kids begging for something, but he didn't know what. Looking to you, you jumped in to wring them in.

"Guys tell him what you want before you start begging. Pudo haber tenido un ataque al corazón(He could've had a heart attack.)" You chuckled.

Bella walked up and batted her eyes, swaying and twisting softly, "papa, can you hang it for us?"

Nevada smiled and bent down, "hang what?"

"Birb-esssss food." Amell whispered from behind Nev where he was hiding a little shy like.

"Bird food?" Nevada looked to you and you pulled the cake from the fridge.

"It just looks through on a tree branch or something. They want to hang it tonight and I said you had to do it."

He looked at it and sighed, "you want papa to go back out in the cold?"

They all nodded.

"Ok, I guess I can." He stood up.

"I get my coat." Nev ran for the small closet by the door.

"Your coat?"

"We go to." They all grabbed their coats and he looked to you.

You shrugged and he rolled his eyes but slipped his leather jacket back on as the kids put on theirs. They walked out with him, heading for the elevator as he carried the small cake in his hands. They were running and bouncing around, getting ahead of him till he whistled sharply and they stopped and came back towards him. By the time they get out the front doors, he was looking around trying to see where to hang it but not seeing many spots.

"Where should it go?" He looked at the three year olds and they quickly looked around for solutions.

"Window."

"Door?"

"Tree over there." Bella pointed and Nevada frowned.

"But it's so far away." 

The kids frowned as he seen the spot, "how about right there."

They looked up to where he pointed, top of the entry doors where a small nail stuck out. They all smiled and nodded, so he looked down and smiled.

"Papa's a little short, I think he needs some help. Do you think one of you can reach?"

Bella nodded and took the cake but almost dropped it. Nev went next since he was the tallest of the three, but even on vada's shoulders standing he couldn't hook it. The kids were getting a little frustrated and sad, Nevada had to think of something and had just the plan. A quick click on his phone and a rapidly typed message later, Gabby ce outside from his apartment upstairs in a hoodie.

"Hey jefe, necesito un poco de ayuda kiddos.(need a little help kiddos.)" 

They all bounced and screamed his name as they tackled him. He chuckled and looked at the hook then back to his boss.

"I don't think I'm tall enough, pero tal vez uno de ellos puede?(but maybe one of them can?)" He smiled as they all started bouncing.

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Pwease!"

"Me." Amell whispered and Nevada and Gabby both looked at Amell.

"Amell, quieres ayudarme?(wanna help me?)" He smiled at the boy and Nevada picked him up and put him on Gabby's shoulders.

Amell stood carefully and barely reached the hook but did get it on. The kids cheered as Amell fell back into his dad's arms and Bella and Nev jumped Gabby.

"Ahora que decimos?(Now what do we say?)" Nevada prompted.

"Thank you gabby!" The toddlers screamed and hugged him before they all went back inside. 

Gabby went home and Nevada walked the kids back up, walking in to the sweets smell of food and you had the table set and was walking drinks over. 

"Did you get it hung up?"

"Gabby did." Nev ran over to sit down with Bella.

"Gabby?" You raised a brow.

"We were too short." Nevada chuckled and russled Amell's mop of hair, "Amell stood on Gabby's shoulders and got it up."

"Way to go hero." You kissed his head and then sat down to eat.

Everything was going beautifully, the kids ate and took baths with nevadas help. Everyone was fresh and clean for tomorrow, only a little dread held in his thoughts about having the whole family together. It had been a while since that dinner to get raf the right to see his kids but the family still gets a little argumentative. He just hoped tomorrow would pass easy and enjoyed the evening with his kids. Going to bed at night holding you tight as he smiled. The only time he ever felt true peace was laying with you as you two fell asleep, it was the best feeling in the world.


	96. Thanks 'n giving PT2

The morning starts so bright and warm, softening slightly as vada rolled over and found you weren't in bed. He frowned, sitting up and seeing Dante wasn't at his feet either.  _ **She must've started cooking.**_ He grumbled to himself but got up and pulled on lounge pants. He skipped the shirt, walking out to find you already cooking the turkey and working on smaller things in the kitchen.

"This couldn't of waited just a little?" He wiped his tired eyes.

"I've been up and hour and a half just prepping the bird." You sighed, "if I waited we wouldn't be eating today."

He rolled his eyes but stole a kiss and walked away to turn on the tv. You glanced up and smiled as he settled in, Dante curled up with him and waited till it was time to get the kids up and dressed. You went to do so but with several pots and things in the oven, Nevada overruled you and went to get the kids. He starts with his princess, Bella woke up smiling and hugged her dad with groggy eyes. 

"Buenos días(Good morning)" he chuckled as he hugged her.

"Morn-ing papa." She whispered and leaned in for a kiss before he picked her up.

"Can you get dressed for papa? Nice and beautiful... Uno de tus vestidos(One of your dresses.)"

She nodded and he sat her down and warned her he would check in soon before heading to the boys. He poked his head in and watched dthe two sleeping forms a moment before stepping in. He flipped on the light and caused Nev to stir, Amell was unmoved in the top bunk. Nev tugged the blanket tight and Nevada went for him first. He pulled the sheet back and cover his mouth before kissing his cheek. A finger to his lips shown his ppoin as he stood, reaching out and grabbing Amell and pulling him from his bed. 

"Daddy!" He shouted as Nevada chuckled and tugged him in tight.

"Got you."

"Not funny." Amell pouted.

"Ha ha." Nev smiled and Amell threw his stuffed bear at him.

"Ow." Nev whimpered.

"Ok stop it." Nevada growled and both boys looked down, "vístete para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Su familia viene y debe verse bien y comportarse.(get dressed for Thanksgiving dinner. Your family is coming over and you need to look nice and behave.)"

He sat Amell down and both boys ran to the closet. He went back to bella and found her in her Halloween dress. He groaned and reached into the closet to pull out something better.

"What wrong? You No like?" She frowned.

"It's pretty but I know you can look beautiful." He kept looking.

"But I like this." She batted her eyelashes and he turned away as not to give in.

His hands stopped on a pink and white polk-a-dot dress with a full beautiful Tull skirt. A pink ribbon separated the top from the bottom and he smiled as his fingers ran over the lace cap sleeves.

"How about this princess? El rosa se ve mejor que el rojo, te hace brillar como tu mamá.(Pink looks better than red, makes you glow like your mommy.)" He kissed her head as she blushed.

"Ok." She slowly started to change and he went back to the boys. 

He stopped at the door as he seen they stripped down but didn't put on good clothes. Instead they were playing tag in the nude and he found himself thanking God for giving him you because he couldn't deal with this everyday. He stepped in and started to speak when Nev tackled Amell onto the bottom bunk and it bounced Nev up to hit his head. He burst out crying and Amell whimpered before hugging Nev.

"Sorry brub-er." Amell squeezed Nev only for him to get pushed off and land on his butt on the floor.

"That hurt!" Nev glared.

"Ok stop." Nevada walked in and picked up Amell before he could cry, "you two should be dressed not playing tag."

"Sorry papa." Amell whispered and ran right over to his pants and shirt you laid out yesterday once Nevada put him down.

"Sorry." Nev walked over as he rubbed his head.

Nevada stopped him and checked his head, "that's gonna bruise." 

"Amell's fault."

Nevada bent down to come eye to eye with his mini-me, "it's both you twos fault. You shouldn't be playing tag and you two bounced off the bed into the wall because you tackled him. No seas malo y no lo culpes(Don't be mean and don't blame him.)" 

Nev pouted but never said a word and got dressed. Nevada sent them out to the living room and went back to bella in her dress. She walked out of her room and looked at her dad with a big smile.

"Papa, can you braid my hair?" 

Nevada chuckled and walked her over to his chair and pulled her on his lap, quickly braiding her hair the best he could remember from before.

"gather all the hair and then split it into three sections. Cross two of the sections then put the third one on top." He whispered, not even noticing you watching intrigued, "Pick up a section going away from the section on top and cross it over. Then keep going till it's done and secure it with a hair tie..." He smiled as he finished the braid, "o un arco(or a bow.)"

Bella smiled and hopped down, "papa?"

"Absolutamente hermoso(Absolutely beautiful.)" He kissed her head and she ran off with the boys to play.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You laughed as Nevada walked over looking confused, "what?"

"Did you just braid Bella's hair?"

"Yeah." He blinked and you cracked up, "what's funny about that?"

 "Te trenzaste el pelo, no sabía que tú también lo sabías.(You braided her hair, I didn't know you knew how too.)" You sniffled as he glared.

"I know things."

You raised a brow as Bella answered from across the room, "Jose helped."

"Gracias princesa.(Thank you princess.)" He hid his face a moment but perked up when you kissed him.

"You are cute... Don't worry about it." He sighed at your words, "go get dressed so I can. I need you to watch a few things when I change."

He nodded and ran back, you pulled most things from the stove and oven so only a few things remained. You set the table with the decorated runner and sat down the sides that were done and left a spot for the turkey. When vada came back dressed nicely, you ran back and hoped he was paying attention. 

You slipped into jeans and a nice blouse, nothing to fancy and it went well with vada's plain t-shirt and jeans. You ran through everything in your head as the door opened and guest were arriving.  _ **Everything is cooked and Val was bringing the dessert minus the pumpkin pie. The home is clean, kids looked good... I feel like I'm missing something.**_ You frowned but brushed out your hair before running out. Val and Dante were bringing in the desserts. You smiled as she set them all out on the counter.

"No-Bake Dulce de Leche Cheesecake, Suspiritos, Dulce de Leche en Tabla, and cativía pudding." Val smiled and gave you a hug, "I hope that covers it."

Vada walked over and swiped the fudge, "Dónde está el pastel de tostadas francesas de mamá con las manzanas?(where is mommy's french toast cake with the apples?)"

"I ran out of time." She sighed, "don't worry, I'll make it later for you."

She rolled her eyes and you chuckled, "thank you for the help."

"Sorry I couldnt get here sooner, traffic is terrible."

"Should've called." Vada muttered and sat down.

"Be nice and eat your fudge." You warned and Val chuckled before turning her back so her son could steal a few pieces and give the kids some before sitting down with vada. 

You laughed, everything was good as you pulled everything except the turkey staying warm in the oven. You and Val got the plate and silverware set, pulling the wine vada had bought for the special occasion and the juice for the kids. They were sitting out and waiting, everything was good to go. Luckily it wasn't long till the rest arrived. Raf came in, Seleste, Athena, Rico, and Pablo.... And a random guy. 

"Mis hermanas, es bueno verte.(My sisters, good to see you.)" Val hugged them as they entered and everyone went to the table slowly.

"Val, this is Diego. My boyfriend." Athena smiled and rubbed on him as raf looked away.

You frowned and vada glared, "seriously?"

"Shut up Nevada." She rolled her eyes and kissed him as she pulled him to the table.

"Papi, can we eat." Pablo looked up from his phone.

"I'm hungry," Rico sighed.

"Just wait a moment." Raf sighed and moved to sit when the kids looked confused.

"We didn't ask you raf."

Everyone watched as seleste and athena chuckled. Diego told them to sit down and wait as you looked at vada. He wasnt budging to fix this but you could tell he was pissed. Instead everyone sat down and when. He went to sit at the head of the table Nevada pulled the chair back and stared him down till he moved over between the sisters. They mumbled something but nothing was done. You sat by Nevada with the kids down beside you and Dante. Val on the other end and raf, the boys, and the sisters with the stranger. You could tell how uncomfortable it was sitting down and even more so when the man just acted like it was nothing. Sadly you missed the clear issue... But your kids were gonna remind you.

Nev leaned over to you nudged your arm right after a quick prayer, "mommy, who is that man?" 

"Our guest Nev, be nice." You scolded.

"He looks weird." Bella muttered and before you could say anything, he stepped in.

"I would say the same of you."

You glared across the table and vada turned his head.  _ **This isn't good.**_ if looks could kill, vada would have this man six feet under.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" The man chuckled, "should've known your kids wouldn't have manners."

Your eyes went wide and you got up with Val and moved the kids out of the room as Vada slowly stood up. You didn't really want to see what came next or have to be questioned if things went to far. Val pushed you on back. 

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada stood glaring at the stranger in his home, "get the fuck out." 

"Excuse me?"

"No eres mi familia y no te dejaré hablar así a mis hijos(You're not my family and I will not let you speak like that to my kids.)" He stepped over as raf caught his chest.

"Piensa sobre esto.(Think about this.)"

"I am." Nevada growled.

"Your just jealous I'm happy." Athena rolled her eyes, "déjanos en paz, hermano, tus hijos podrían tolerar un ajuste de actitud.(leave us alone brother, your kids could stand for an attitude adjustment.)" 

"Out." Nevada warned as the kids laughed.

"Show him who's boss Diego." 

"Yeah, just like you said you would." 

Raf tried to hold him back but he knew it wasn't working. Nothing stands between Nevada and anyone that hurts his kids, physically or otherwise. 

"Is that so? Levántate y muéstrame cuán malo eres. Veamos quién gana.(Stand up and show me just how bad you are. Let's see who wins.)" 

Diego stood as Athena tried to pull him down, raf loosened his grip and Nevada made his move. He lunged and grabbed the man by the throat. He swung him towards the door as his sisters jumped him and raf tried to help. The commotion briugh the neighbors, Gabby, Jose, and Marco was at the door as raf let them in, the fight was lost then. Deigo was dragged out, Jose looking at Nevada and pulling him away from the door.

"Jefe, jefe.... Look at me." Jose pulled nevada's attention, "look, its thanks giving and you just threw out half your family. You need to breath."

He nodded as Athena and seleste left screaming the whole way. Jose turned around and shut the door a moment.

"You need a better family." Jose chuckled, "tell you what, I bet Maria and the kids would love to come over so that food doesn't go to waste."

"Thanks but don't you guys have plans." Nevada sighed, "Por qué siquiera lo intento?(why do I even try?)"

"Don't worry about it jefe, we weren't going anywhere." Jose left to get his family.

He left the door open and as soon as Gabby and Marco stopped back by to check in, he invited them. They weren't so sure so he gave a little nudge.

"Gabby, the kids would love it if you stay and I would love it if you make sure there isn't a million leftovers." 

"Ok boss, I'll be up in a minute." Gabby went to his apartment for something.

"Marco?" 

"My girl is downstairs." He paused.

"Invítala. Mucha comida y es hora de que finalmente conozcamos a esta chica.(Invite her up. Plenty of food and it's time we finally meet this girl.)" Nevada watched him nod and go back to get her. 

 _ **At least this won't be a completely horrible thanksgiving.**_ He looked at raf who motioned back to the bedroom where everyone went away from the fight.

"I'll clean up their plates, you bring them out here."

Nevada walked back, opening the door gently and peeking around to see his kids curled up with the pup and their mom. Val and Dante were helping to cheer them up as they looked scared. Bella caught his head popping in and then slowly he moved in as she shouted.

"Papa!" She jumped off the bed and ran over as everyone watched.

"It's ok Bella. La gente mala se fue.(The bad people are gone.)" He smiled softly, "let's eat and make the best of this day."

Everyone nodded and slowly came over, all kids hugging their dad before they stepped out and lit up looking at the table. Gabby, Marco and his girl, Jose and his family all sat their with raf. Val smiled and Dante chuckled as the kids ran over to hug Gabby and say hi to everyone.

"You called in the guys?" You turned to him and he shrugged.

"No, they wanted to come over... And you know they're family." He gave you a kiss and walked you back to your seat and pushed you in. A new prayer was said and everyone dove in as they chatted about different things. After the meal, the kids made a few more pilgrim hats and put on theirs so all the kids and a few adults had them.

"I like your dress." Bella smiled as she played with Jose's girl.

The boys and Dante played around and chased each other with Gabby joining in. You sat with Marco and his girl chatting, laughing along and snacking in the dessert.

"This pie is delicious."

"Thank you, old family recipes." You blushed.

"I need some cooking lessons." She chuckled.

"I think you are a great cook." Marco scuffed.

This earned more chuckles as most the adults started talking. She has surprised by how nice everyone was... And at how the men teased so easily. _**A real family, that's how it always felt.**_ Their celebration lasted until almost midnight when the kids passed out and had to be carried home. You thanked everyone for coming and they all promised they would be back anytime for more of your cooking.

* * *

  _ **You**_

* * *

 With everyone gone and your little pilgrams tucked in, vada pulled you to your bed. He tugged you to his chest and hugged you tight. Kissing your head, he rubbed your back and smiled in the silence of the dark room.

"You know, we never said what we were thankful for." You smiled into his chest, "podemos ahora?(can we now?)"

"Well it's not Thanksgiving but, I am always thankful for you....y los niños, y Val y Dante y Dante y todos.(and the kids, and Val and Dante and Dante and everyone.)" He kissed you head, "but mostly you."

"I'm thankful for you too... And our family." You looked up, "because it's just like you told me before after everything with my parents, you and the men are my family."

He gave you a long sweet kiss and adjusted for rest, letting the good feeling last as long as possible till you both feel asleep.


	97. First snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first snow of the year

You woke up, stretching softly as Vada squeezed you to him. He rolled softly to turn you sideways, away from your jammies and slippers. After a fun night Of just you two, clothes wasn't needed for sleeping and vada never unlocked the door so the little ones couldn't ruin it. With everything out of reach and vada not letting go, you deemed yourself stuck. Giving in, you tucked your face in his chest and smiled as he chuckled.

"No leaving. To early." He mumbled.

"It's almost time for our brats to wake up." You giggled.

"They can survive for an hour without us."

"They're three vada." You rolled your eyes and he groaned but loosened his arms just enough that you can slip away as he holds on to the ever so fleeting feel of your skin.

"I'm sorry, maybe later." You kissed the tip of his nose and slipped on clothes as you unlocked the door and went out to start breakfast. 

It took a second, when you first glanced out the window you hardly noticed it. Then you did a double take and lit up.

"Snow!" 

The kids came running and vada stbles out in pants rubbing his eyes, "should've held you down longer."

You raised a brow as he kissed you, "merry fucking Christmas, it's snowing."

"You knew."

"I had warning." He looked to his phone and walked to the kitchen starting to cook.

"One of the guys wanted you?"

"Never." He smirked and you could see him texting as you rolled your eyes.

You stood at the window as the kids ran over and looked around. They were bouncing and begging to go outside as you tried to calm them down.

"Snow!" Amell bounced.

"Play." Nev looked up, "we play in snow?"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase." Bella pouted.

You glared at vada, knowing he was leaving for work after breakfast and went to cook it so he could dodge this mayhem. 

"Ok, after breakfast we can play for a little while." You caved and they cheered as you went to vada, "and you, you owe me."

"Para qué te debo?(What do I owe you for?)" He asked as he flipped the pancakes and only added to the massacre look they had.

"Por tener y cuidar a tus hijos.(For having and taking care of your children.)" You giggled as he broke the fifth pancake, "need help."

"I can make a pancake." He grumbled.

You sat down and let him finish, walking them over to less enthusiastic kids. You tried not to laugh as he set the plates down and took his seat, trying to ignore the kids looks.

"What is this?" Amell poked it.

"Pancakes."

"Papa, they look weird." Bella frowned.

He groaned and looked at you, "ok kiddos, they are normal pancakes just a little rough looking. They'll taste fine."

They nodded and ate, not as talkative and vada glared at you. He felt like an idiot, he barely gets to see his kids and they take this small moment for granted. You felt bad, so you stopped them before they could leave the table.

"Ah, ah, wait a second.... What do we say?" You promped them.

"Love you Papa?" Bella shrugged.

You rolled your hand as a signal to keep going.

"It taste good?" Amell frowned as you kept motioning.

"Thank you for the... Pancake things?" Nev finished as you nod.

"And?"

"And what?" They asked.

"And we'll take our plates out cause we love you Papa." 

They took their plates to the sink and ran over to hug vada, "love you Papa."

He chuckled and kissed their heads as they took off running. He looked at you and smiled, motioning you over to him.

"That was nice."

You did the same motion as he chuckled at you, "and?"

"And I love you."

"And?"

"And that last bit was completely for you and not me." He pointed out about the dishes.

"And?"

He pulled you into his lap, "y te amo de todos modos. Tú pequeño embaucador.(and I love you anyways. You little trickster.)"

The kiss was quick, a small sweet peck as he rubbed your hip in small circles. He held you a moment, savoring the closeness and letting the time pass freely around them. He blinked as his phone buzzed, ruining the gentle moment they were dying to have last longer.

"That's Jose, I gotta go."

"I know... Love you vada." You stood up and he walked towards the door just as glum as you.

He went to work, off to do things you never know about. It's out of safety, but it still hurts to know so little about that side of him. Much like any other person on the street, all you heard was gossip that could possibly be true but no one knew for sure. You look away and see three little colorful marshmellows running your way. They knew that if they wanted to play in the snow they had to put on the snow pants and the puffy coats, none of their good clothes. Their snow boots thumped along as they tackled you.

"Ready mommy!"

"Bundled up."

"Cozy warm!"

You giggled and slowly slipped out of their padded grips, "ok, let mommy change and we'll go play."

You put on jeans and your snow boots, deciding to go with you're heavy jacket instead of the coat since you weren't really feeling like playing. You came out and rushed them out the door and walked to the park a block away. It was full of kids playing in the snow and you frowned as the little ones ran off.  _ **They better behave, I really don't want to pull them away.**_ You sat on a bench and watched them running around. At one point they were in a snowball fight but it didn't last long because another parent shut it down. 

Amell was building a snow dog off to the side. Nev was playing with some boys and Bella was off with the Potts kids playing on the snow covered playground. Everything was going good, almost peaceful. You settled into your spot and started talking with a few of the moms.

* * *

_**Amell** _

* * *

Amell sat in the snow, working to make a snow dog. He had brown rocks for eyes and a big black rock nose, and even a tail that was curved off the ground. He was spending all his time on it, happy as can be without anyone helping him. He enjoyed the solitude as everyone ignored him and his project.... Until someone had to see him in his blue coat.

"Look at that loser." A boy chuckled and threw a snowball at him.

It missed but hit the dog and it ruined his face. Amell started to cry and before he knew it, Nev was by his side. Kneeling by his brother, he put a hand on his back.

"You ok?"

Amell sniffled and shook his head, "Dante is ruined."

Nevglared back at the six year old laughing and mocking Amell, "we'll see."

He stood up and motioned to his friends, the small group of kids between three and seven scooped up snow and had them ready to throw. On his command, they were released and the five year olds were throwing back. Nev blocked Amell and called for the biggest boy, to knock them down. He heaved the snow with force and nailed a kid with a partial ice ball. Nev motioned for him to stop and glared at them as they ran away. The boys went off and Nev helped Amell build his Dante statue back to perfection.

"gracias(Thank you.)" Amell whispered and wiped his nose.

"De nada(Welcome.)" Nev whispered back before sneezing and sniffling. 

Bella came over and stopped as she seen Nev, "you look red."

* * *

 

_**You** _

* * *

 She ran over to get you and you rushed over to Nev. His face was icy cold but somehow you still felt the rising temp on his forehead. You picked him up and looked at the other kiddos beside you.

"Time to go, Nev needs some rest." 

"He ok?" Amell asked and you nod.

"Yeah, he just need to warm up and rest."

You four rush home and you undress the fluffy ball of your son and get him down to sleep. He had a small fever and luckily, Maria down the hall was home and the kids were off with friends. She was watching Nev so you could let Bella and Amell play across the street. No sooner had you sat down did a snowball nail your jacket and part of your face.

"What?"

"Mommy it's...!" Amell shouted before more snowballs were sent your way.

You fell flat on your butt and the snow was soaking into your jeans. The small chaif starting as you look up again.

"Daddy!" Bella shouted as she was hit with a ball too.

"idiota(You jerk.)!" You shouted as Nevada and a few of the men was tossing snowballs our way from the side of the eacalade. 

"What's wrong? Paso algo?(Did something happen?)" He teased as they stopped and Amell and Bella tackled him into the snow in return.

"You're an ass." You laughed as raf pulled you up so you could grab snow and shove it in vada's face, "but I love you."

He rolled his eyes as you wiped away the snow to kiss him, "love you too, but where is Jr.?"

You nodded to the building and whispered, "I think he got a cold starting. I am hoping it'll go away or else we'll have to take him to the doctor."

"Let's see." He nodded and picked up Amell as you carried Bella back inside. 

The kids went and changed into warm dry clothes and you relieved Maria so you can show vada. He sat by his son and after several minutes he stepped out.

"So?" You asked.

"I think it's ok but doc can make sure." He gave you a peck on the forehead, "he'll be by tomorrow."

You nodded and watched as Nev slept on.  _ **Dont go getting sick on me, please don't.**_


	98. Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nev after playing in the snow.

The next day came, Nev was still in bed with a fever. You got Amell up from his spot in the bed with you and vada, not wanting this cold to spread you let the little guy sleep with you two. Bella was up and playing with Amell as Vada left for work. You ducked in and took his temp, frowning at how warm he felt. He looked pale and sweaty, so you wet down a washcloth and tried to cool her down.

"Oh baby, you look bad. Hopefully the doc has something." 

You went to the living room and checked on the kids. You gave them cereal for breakfast and made some oatmeal for breakfast. You walked it back to Nev, getting a bite or two down before he refused to eat more.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." He whimpered.

"I know baby, I know." You brushed your fingers through his short his, "the doc will be here soon."

This started the waiting game, you didn't want to leave his side but you had to check on the little ones in the living room. Finally when the doc arrived, he went to check on Nev and you stood by the door in a panic.

"When did this start?"

"Yesterday. We were playing in the snow and he looked red."

"Was he panting or anything else?"

"No just red. I laid him down when we got home and all I noticed was a fever." You frowned, "I figured it was a cold."

"With the Immunodeficiency, it probably is. Or it could be anything that stemmed from it." He sighed, "let me do a few more checks then we'll see what I can do."

You went back to the kids an tried to ignore the bad thoughts until the doctor pulled you back. It was a cold, he put down medicine and explained how to do it. The usual keep an eye on him and monitor his temperature. The doc left and you didn't feel much better then before, you felt responsible for his cold. He slept on and mumbled and whimpered at times, a cold sweat broke across his forehead and even with meds... It wasn't looking good.

"Oh baby boy, I know it hurts." You stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead, "you are burning up."

"Mommy, tummy hurt." He whimpered.

"I know baby, I know." You checked your phone and frowned.

Two hours since the doc left and the fever felt worse and he was a step from crying. You were broken, not knowing what to do. You got a temp of the thermometer and was rushing to get a small bag made for him. The other two were running down the hall as you carried Nev out and got him in his seat. The fever had reached 109 and rising, Bella and Amell were listening thankfully. You rushed to the hospital, trying to reach vada. With nev bundled and tucked in the passenger seat and your healthy two behaving for you, it went quick and you rushed Nev in as Vada called you back.

"Everything ok cariño?"

"Not really, nev's fever spiked after the doctor left and I am walking into the ER now." You picked him up and carried him in, "I know you're working but, it just keeps getting worse."

"Don't worry about it, I'm heading your way." He yelled off Spanish to someone nearby, "I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks vada." You hung up and pocketed your phone as you ran by the metal detector because you were hold Nev. 

They didn't love it but the let it go seeing Nev. You rushed to the nurses station and they took you four right back as Nev started to weeze. They sat him on a bed and started to check him over, you took the other two and pulled them to sit to the side. A barrage of questions started and you were getting overwhelmed.

"When did this weezing start?" 

"Right when we were pulling in."

"What we're the symptoms before?"

"Fever, sweating, a small cough, sniffles, and stomach ache. A doctor friend said it looked like a cold but the fever spiked and I couldn't just hope he would sleep it off." 

"Any history with the flu or colds?"

"He has a Immunodeficiency." You frowned and the nurses looked over.

"Ma'am, why don't you take the kids out to the waiting room. We'll get him stable then you can come back."

You begrudgingly left Nev, carrying out Amell as he started to cry. Bella hugged your leg asking for her dad, begging for her daddy. 

"Is Nev ok?" Amell sniffled into my shoulder.

"Of course he'll be ok. Ramirez's are always ok." You kissed his cheek.

"I want papa, papa makes it better." Bella frowned with tears starting as you lifted her up too.

"Papa is coming Bella, he'll be here soon."

You walked over to the crappy drink vending machine and bought them both a hot chocolate to drink. They then curled up next to you, sipping them until you jumped and their heads shot up.

"Papa!" Bella dropped her drink on the floor and Amell's sat his down, "daddy Nev no feel good."

"I heard." He squated down to the side of the hot sticky mess now at your feet, "but Nev will be ok. Los doctores lo están ayudando (The doctors are helping him.)" 

He took Bella and kissed your head, "como es el?(how is he?)"

"I don't know he started weezing." You sighed, "they were working on that so he could breath and they did t want the kids seeing and-and-and...No sé, me estoy volviendo loco.(I don't know I am freaking out.)" 

You were starting to shake as he waved down a nurse and point tot the spilt cup. She went to call the janitor and he turned back to you.

"Cariño, why don't you go back and check on him. I have the kids." He sat down beside you and picked up Amell's drink so it didn't spill too, "puedes darnos una actualización o podemos cambiarnos. Cualquiera que sea mejor(you can give us an update or we can switch out. Whichever is best.)"

You nodded and kissed his cheek, "ok, thanks vada."

Amell leaned against his dad and sipped his hot chocolate while Bella curled up to cuddle her dad. You didn't doubt the doctors were doing everything possible to help Nev, but it didn't feel like it when you were stuck in the waiting area. You walked up to the desk and was lead back, waiting a moment before you were let in.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada sat holding Bella as the janitor cleaned up the spill. Bella sniffled and apologized to the older man who was less angry when he seen it was a toddler that dropped the cup. Then Nevada seen Bella was watching Amell and he sighed.

"Do you need a new cup?"

"Yeah papa." She smiled.

"Let's get one." He gave a soft smile and carried her to get another just behind there seats.

Amell sat turned around to watch as Nevada put in the money and waited on the machine. Bella sipped her cup and made a face. He chuckled and carried her back as he held her cup for him.

"A little hot. Solo dale un momento.(Just give it a moment.)" He kissed her head and let her hold it, "papa will be back."

She reached out and grabbed his coat, "papa stay."

He rolled his eyes, "papa is getting some coffee. I'll be right back princesa."

She let go reluctantly and watched as he went back over to get a coffee. He took a few sips as he walked back over, mind wandering along the way.  _ **This isn't Cuban, it taste like shit. No le daría esto a mi peor enemigo(I wouldn't give this to my worse enemy.)**_ He tossed the full cup into the trash before heading back _ **. There's a second sorry to the janitor.**_ Sitting down, he pulled the kids in as they looked more worried then before. 

"Papa?"

"Yes princesa?"

"You fix Nev? You make better?" She looked up at him as he sighed and kissed her head.

"Papa can't help. Let the doctors do their jobs." 

She sniffled a little as Amell squeaked out, "he ok?"

"Of course he is, nothing is going to haplha to him. No mi hijo, él es fuerte como el resto de nosotros.(Not my son, he is strong like the rest of us.)" He pulled them in close.

They cuddled up as a group, his heart breaking as he seen his kids worrying more then you did. Then again, he didn't want to go back there. He didn't want to see Nevada Jr on any type of machine or in pain like how you described, the truth was he wouldn't do better then you can. He would brake down and you still managed a little strength. His eyes closed as he though about that, about you being the strong one in a tough moment.  _ **I really have helped her grow since we met. Not only is she a mother and wife but she doesn't panic as much. She doesn't call over everything, doesn't cry and tackle me for comfort, she doesn't even tell me when things go bad. She is really growing beyond my wildest dreams.... Now she's holding this family together. Soon I will just be there, she won't need my help for anything... If she even keeps me. **_He took a deep breath and pushed back all of the tears so these two scared toddlers didn't freak out any more. He needed to be strong for them, they still needed him. 

"Papa, I have too tinkle." Bella sniffled, "potty?"

"Right behind that door." He points, "do you need help?"

She nodded so he had Amell come in and face the door as he held both cups. Nevada sat Bella on the potty that was too tall for her and smiled as she peed and then sat her down. She wiped up and fixed her pants before he lifted her up to the sink and Amell turned around. 

"Papa..."

"Yeah, hand them to your sister and you can go too." He sat Bella down and turned her towards the door as Nev was lifted up to stand on the toilet that was too tall. 

Nevada held Amell carefully to stand on the seat. He was making sure he didn't make a mess and missed Bella turning to look at you.

"Papa, I'm hun..." She stopped in the middle of the sentence and before he could question it, Bella finished a different sentence, "Amell has a small tail."

"Bella turn around." He snapped as she whipped back towards the door.

He groaned and put Amell down then had him up again to wash his hands. Nevada turned to bella and kneeled down to her.

"Princesa, we had this talk before."

"Sorry papa. No talking about tails. Boys gross." She mumbled and he kissed her head.

He walked them back out with a faded smile, he might not be the best dad or even really good at taking care of his kids... But he would rather be with them then his Jr in the back. Because he isn't helpless out here, only back there. 

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You had been back there about half an hour. Nev was laying in a bed with an iv in his arm, a breathing mask over his nose and mouth, and was still weezing but they had gave him a sedative to numb him down. You couldn't go in yet, they had to ask you to step out so they could fix the iv after he started fussing. Luckily the doctor was quick and he was finally able to talk to you.

"Mrs. Ramirez, your son is doing better but we are going to be moving him to ICU to be watched during treatment."

"Treatment? Will he be staying overnight?" You frowned.

"Yes, a few nights actually. If you want to head back out with your family, we'll get you when we move him up. I'll explain everything then so your husband can hear too." She nodded and stepped away.

You went back out to the waiting room and vada could tell from your face alone. He shifted Bella to his lap and you sat down beside him and leaned over. He pulled you in tight to and gave you a kiss as both kids looked for answers.

"Nev?" Amell had watery eyes like from a cartoon.

"He's doing better. They will be moving him to ICU and they'll explain the treatment." 

"He is coming home soon is he?" Vada whispered and closed his eyes as Bella looked at him and wanted to cry.

She hugged him with one hand and held the hot chocolate with the other carefully, "no cry papa. Papa strong."

He chuckled and gave a small sniffle to hide it and hold in his emotions.  _ **Vada, you can't always be so cold hearted. Emotions are fine... Even if it's only out of work.**_ You gave him a kiss and shifted to hold him closer. 

"Nev will be fine, he just won't be home for a while."

As promised, it wasn't long till the doctor got us and moved us to the ICU with Nev. You let Bella and Amell sit down inside on chairs as you and vada stood in the doorway with the doctor. Nevada had his back to Nev, making you a little concerned as you tucked under his arm looking at the doctor.

"You son has pneumonia. It is occuping a good portion of the right lung." She frowned, "we have breathing treatments hourly, IV and antibiotics going. If this keeps going steady, we should have him ready to go home in a few nights. If he doesn't keep on the up climb in health then he might get a blood infection."

"So we are looking at days." You sighed, "ok."

"I'll leave you to visit. Visiting hours are done in twenty minutes." She walked away and you turned around and went to your little man. 

He was asleep and the other two were barely awake, or at least peeping open their eyes every few minutes. Vada still hadn't turned around or moved really, it started to make you mad.  _ **Does he not care?**_ You kissed nevs head and picked up the kids as Vada finally turned to you as you were walking out.

"Cariño, what...?"

"Let's go home vada. Nev needs his sleep." You grumbled and walked on till he took Bella from you.

You rolled your eyes but you two left and went back home. The kids were out like lights and you went to the bedroom. He followed behind but seen your mood not getting better.  _ **Oh great, I guess we'll be talking about it now.**_


	99. Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada and reader have a small fight after getting home from the hospital.

With Bella sleeping curled up with half a dozen stuffed animals and Amell curled up with his guard pup to keep him safe, you were heading to bed. Vada was following in behind you, obviously a little annoyed.  _ **Oh great, I guess we'll be talking about it now.**_

"cariño, where's Dante?" He glanced at the door he left open.

"With Amell, I'm guessing he could sense how scared he was."

He sighed and shut the door, looking over to you and just staring as you got ready for bed. Never did you acknowledge him unless he started it, you didn't want to talk because you were furious. He was pulling back the beding and then just stopped. He dropped it and looked across the way to you clearly done with this charade.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to sleep." You walked over in the silk nighty.

"No me mientas.(Don't lie to me.)" He sighed, finally seeing this would be a fight.

"Ok fine, why won't you look at our son in the hospital bed." You looked up with a fire in your eyes, "quería que lo abrazaras y le dieras un abrazo y que te encontraras en la puerta mirando el vacío pasillo de un hospital.(he wanted you to tuck him and give him a hug and you're standing in the door way looking at a empty hospital hallway.)"

"I can't look at him like that." He whispered.

"Can't look at him like that? Sabes que va a estar enfermo la mayor parte de su vida y probablemente dentro y fuera del hospital.(You know he is going to be sick most his life and probably in and out of the hospital.)" You crossed your arms, "we knew this. We knew what came with the diagnosis and you just can't stand to look at him?"

"Not with a breathing mask and a hundred wires all over him." He glared, "No pude soportarlo cuando nació y no puedo soportarlo ahora.(I couldn't stand it when he was born and I can't stand it now.)"

"You didn't stray away before."

"Because I can't take it anymore. Se supone que es un niño jugando en la tierra y la nieve y haciendo líos ...(He's suppose to be a kid playing in the dirt and snow and making messes...)" He shook his head and turned away, "he's not suppose to be staying weeks in the hospital away from us every other month."

"We can't fix that. We're not god Nevada."

He turned around at the use of his name and knew just where this was going. You looked at the bed and he dropped his head to his feet.

"I'll just go sleep on the couch." You muttered and started to grab a pillow when he shook his head.

"No I will. Es mi culpa de todos modos.(It's my fault anyways.)" He took his pillow and walked out. 

You sighed but laid down as he shut the door.  _ **Why is this so hard? Why can't we be happy and not fight like five year olds? Why couldn't Nev be healthy and happy like the rest of us?**_ You sniffled and cried softly in the pillow, crying yourself to sleep because you couldn't fall asleep with vada with you... At least not peacefully.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada shut the door and tossed the pillow on the couch, looking down and realizing he forgot to change into something to sleep in, or at least out of the stupid jeans, he walked back towards the room. His feet soft as he reached for the door but couldn't move.  _ **Is that crying? Is she crying? Did i.... I really.... I fucked up. Por qué no podría ser un hombre y follar a mi hijo?(Why couldn't I just be a man and fucking tuck my son in.)**_ He closed his eyes and turned away,  ** _I can't, I have to fix this._**

* * *

**_You_ **

* * *

Morning came and you woke up to a dog on your chest and two toddlers trying to climb on the bed. You rolled over to wake vada and share in the impromptu wake up call to find her wasn't there.  _ **He slept on the couch.**_

"Hey kiddos, go pounce on papa. Le encantaría la llamada de atención.(He would love the wake up call.)" You yawned.

"Papa no here." Bella crawled up by your chest.

"Papa's not here?"

"No, he gone." Amell crawled up the other side.

"He's sleeping on the couch silly." You sat up as they shook their heads.

"No mommy, daddy not there." Bella shrugged.

"He's not here?" You sighed and hugged them, "ok, why don't you two get cleaned up and dressed and we'll get breakfast on the way to see Nev."

They ran off and you sat there petting Dante a moment as you tried to clear your mind, "was I too hard on him last night?"

He huffed and dropped his head.

"Yeah, I guess I was." You sighed, "when did he leave though? Where is he? Would he even answer my call?"

Dante got up and repositioned on vada's side of the bed. You got up and dressed, grabbing the kids and going to the eacalade. You passed Gabby and Marco in the hall talking, sending the kids to get in their seats you asked them where vada was and they shrugged.  _ **Since when does he run off without telling anyone? This can't be good.**_ You pulled your phone and called him with no answer before calling Rafael. 

"Hola."

"Hey raf, have you seen vada?" You buckled the two in tight and slid into the driver's seat.

"He isn't home? He didn't come out on the morning text and with Nev in the hospital we figured he would be with you. La familia es primero.(Family comes first.)" He answered.

"He wasn't home when I woke up and he isn't answering his phone. Could you give him a call or see about finding his phone. Esto no nos deja. Okay?(This doesn't leave us. Ok?)" You started the car and took a deep breath.

"Yes. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer sin que los chicos se den cuenta.(Let me see what I can do without the boys finding out.)" He hung up and you were trying not to panic....failing.

 _ **Where is he? Why didn't he tell anyone? Why isn't he answering his phone? Oh God vada, what trouble are you in now.**_ You drove to a small diner and got pancakes to go for the kids before heading up to the hospital. You ate in the car, tossing trash on the way in and telling yourself it was nothing. It just didn't feel like nothing. You were getting more worried by the moment and every second he did t call back was making it worse. You jumped as your phone rang but lost the joy when you seen raf's name.

"Hey raf." You sighed.

"(Y/n), Nevada didn't take his phone." He started, "lo dejé en tu sofá en el piso.(left it by your couch on the floor.)"

"You sure?"

"I'm holding it." He sounded just as worried, "let me make a call or two and if it comes up empty, I'll call in reinforcements."

"Ok, thanks raf." You nodded as the two took off running down to nevs room, "keep me updated."

Before you could call out and wheel in the toddlers, they smiled at the door and pointed, "daddy."

You're eyes went wide and you ran the last few feet to see Nev and vada both sleeping in the room. Nev was still worked up with the breathing mask and IVs. Vada was folded in a chair, head on the edge of the bed with his hand covering nevs gently. It was sweet and not at all what you were expecting.

"Mrs. Ramirez, we've been expecting you." A nurse came over, "your husband showed up last night and demanded to stay with your son. We tried to reason with him but he wouldn't budge so we let him stay. We were hoping you could wake him and get him to get food or something. He has us a little worried."

"Of course." You nodded as she left and the kids rushed in to wake him up with a sudden jolt.

"Papa." Bella squeezed his leg.

"Daddy wake up." Amell laughed as he tugged his hand and vada jumped to life.

"Sí pequeños.(Yes little ones.)" He wiped his tired face away the best he could.

"What you doin here?" You leaned in the doorway, "you have a bed at home to sleep in."

He stretched, "ya know."

He stood up and kissed the two monsters as they let go. They sat with Nev as he woke up. Nevada walked over to you and paused, looking you over for a second before nodding towards the hall.

"Can we chat?" 

"Sure." You nod and walked out and let the door shut for a moment.

You turned to him, waiting as he looked at Nev then back to you. He sighed and looked down for a moment.

"You ok there vada?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" You frowned, definitely not believing he should be sorry for anything.

"Last night." He reached over and took your hand.

"Vada listen, I sho...."

"No cariño, I'm taking the blame. I shouldn't have ignored Nev yesterday. I was afraid I would be weak or useless and just tried to stay away." He looked up, "you were right, I should've listened and been there."

"Vada that's not true."

"No it is. I should've been there for him, but instead I was hiding because seeing him hooked up like a lab rat was hurting to even think about." He leaned in and kissed you, "I love you, the kids.... Forgive me?"

"Yes vada." You smiled and pulled your phone, "let me call raf so he doesn't send in the guys to find you and I'll be right in."

He raised a brow but went back in and sat with the kids while you called raf off. They felt better knowing he was ok and agreed to cover for him on collections, raf was going to drop the phone off on his way around. You stepped in and seen vada rolling his eyes as Amell left the tv on baby shark as him and Bella started singing it. You sat down beside him and cuddled him.

"Does it feel better now? I mean getting it off your chest." You kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah, but if I have to hear that damn shark song again I'll lose it." He mumbled.

You laughed and wrapped an arm around them, "ok babies, let's find something better."

They frowned but let you flip through until they found Looney tunes and was happy again. Nev watched when he wasn't sleeping and Nevada was happy again. He was there for Nev now and he wasnt going to move till Nev asked him to. You were happy with that, Nev was happy with it too.


	100. Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Ramirez's isn't going well.

Ever since Nev got pneumonia, the Christmas spirit has been low. The apartment was decorated but Bella and Amell felt bad about doing so. You didn't feel like baking or any normal activities and spent most of the day up at the hospital. So with Christmas only two days away, you were hoping the doctor had good news.

You had the kids, watching cartoons when vada and Gabby came in, "hola beautiful."

"Daddy! Gabby!" They tackled them before Gabby sat down in you spot and was talking to Nev and them.

"Glad you could make it." You kissed his cheek.

"How's little man?" He looked over as he high fived Gabby.

"Better but I haven't seen the doctor yet." You shrugged, "he isn't fussing with the mask anymore."

"That's good." He sighed and took your hand, "let's go see. I want my son home for Christmas."

You both make it out and down to the nurses station. A young blonde looks up and then back down as Vada knocked. He repeated, constantly, for at least three minutes. She looked at the lady next to her trying to hide her face from us. You were about to slap his hand from the glass when the brunette sighed and looked up.

"Mr. Ramirez, the doctor will be by shortly."

"I want him now." 

"He has other patients."

Vada glared and I pulled his shoukder, "ten minutes and I'll be back."

You pulled him back to the room. No surprise the nurse caved, a small smile graced nevada's lips as the doctor walked in six minutes later.

"Mr and Mrs Ramirez, good to see you again." He rolled his eyes, "let's step out."

"Why not right here." It wasn't a question and I shoved Nevada to make him move.

We stepped out the door and he handed me a small clipboard with nev's file, "ok?"

"Your son is getting better but has a week of treatment left." He sighed, "the pneumonia is almost gone and if we stop now then it'll come back."

"It's almost Christmas..."

He cuts Nevada off, "and sickness doesn't care about that. I can't stop treatment just for him to be back in a week with it progressing much further then before."

You pulled vada's arm and shook your head, "thanks doctor."

He left and vada glared as he left, "we couldn't pull him out of here for one day?"

"Sería solo un día?(Would it just be one day?) You don't want Christmas Eve with him too." 

That stopped vada, he sighed, "we can't have Christmas without him. Or Christmas Eve.... Traditions."

"We'll figure something out." You kissed his cheek and went back in to visit.

Vada left after an hour, him and Gabby had been a little reluctant to leave but there was business that needed done if vada wanted to be home with the kids on Christmas. You were watching TV, some cartoon with the kids when it gave you an idea. In the cartoon they brought Christmas to a friend that couldn't make it, and you were gonna do the same for your little man. You left early, running to a few stores to get what was needed. 

The first store was chaos, the kids wanted to grab everything and you had to keep telling them small. It took a while but they got the idea. A three foot tree but they only had white or pink and despite what Bella wanted, we didn't get pink. We picked up blue lights because they were out of small strands multi-color. We picked up some garland and small packs of ornaments. We got popcorn to string up and eat during our movie night. You picked up small stockings and put a name on each with little suction cup hooks to hand on the window. You got candy canes and little candies to stuff in them. 

It was just small things but it would be perfect. You let Val and raf know that Christmas was cancelled at your home, you would be spending the night at the hospital and all day there with Nev too. They said they would pop in as well, so you made a few more stockings since you had extra. This had the kids excited and you got them to help with some small things that got packed up and ready for tomorrow. They were packing footsies PJs to wear tomorrow when vada walked in the door.

"Qué es esto?(What's this?)" He glanced at the bags.

"I figured out the solution to our problem." You kissed his cheek.

He raised a brow as the kids came running out and tackled him, "we stayin with Nev."

"We're staying with Nev?" He chuckled and looked at you.

"I figured we could get a few decorations and have Christmas in his room. It's a private room and we pay enough for his stay..." You shrugged, "if you don't mind?"

"Sounds great."

He kissed you and turned to the kids, lifting them over his shoulders to carry back to bed. He put them to bed then helped with the last piece. All the small presents got wrapped and packed to take over but the few bigger ones got hidden in the closet. 

* * *

The next morning, vada left early to get everything done before it got late. In the past three years with the kids he hated nothing more then missing time with his kids, especially around holidays. So you packed everything up and the kids in there footie jammies and shoes grabbed a stuffed animal and headed out. You got there quickly, smiling as some of the hospital staff laughed at the two toddlers carrying Christmas bags in PJs.

"Well don't you two look cute." The brunette chuckled, "no husband today?"

"He'll be by later." You sighed, "I know he's a Hassle, I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't expect less with his name." She sighed, "should I assume you will be causing trouble tonight?"

"No trouble, we just aren't leaving. We want our family together and following traditions." You shrugged, "we'll be gone by December twenty-seventh."

She sighed, "just don't disturb everyone else."

You thanked her and she ran off to work and you put everything on the room and started setting up as Nev smiled. Christmas shows were playing and everyone was happy as Nevada was dropped off.

 He walked in and right over to his Jr, giving him a big hug and kiss to the top of his head, "how you doin little man?"

"Better dad." He smiled and didn't cough till after.

"Love you." He turned to you after kissing the other two, "and you three too."

You rolled your eyes as he chuckled, "love you vada, even if you save me for last."

He gave a passionate kiss, and then went to help the kids decorating. Once everything was done, you took the popcorn to get popped and grab a extra blanket or two. You sat in the recliner by the bed, holding nevs hand as the movie marathon started. Vada had Bella and Amell curled up against him on the love seat, blanket covering them as they shut the door to the room. All the classics, the best Christmas movies played through as everyone laughed and the kids sang along. By eleven, they were out and you chuckled as vada slumped on the couch with a foot stool holding his feet up and the two fuzzy kiddos dreaming peacefully. You listened to the end of the grinch for the fifth time as you seen everyone was asleep and turned down the volume.  _ **Christmas will get better, it always does.**_

* * *

As morning came, the toddlers were all together in Nev's hospital bed waiting patiently for us to get up.

"Mañana pequeños. Emocionado?(Morning little ones. Excited?)"

"Yes mommy." Bella giggled and threw her unicorn at vada to wake him up.

"Papa wake up." Amell laughed as Vada jumped up.

"What?" He yawned and sat up, "que pasó?(what happened?)"

"Nothing," you laughed with them, "the kids are ready for presents." 

"Oh." He stretched before getting up and picking up a few and handing them out.

The kids ripped them up, laughing as they pulled out their gifts. Each had three gifts and a big one at home, so they were happy to play on floor while Nev played in bed. You and vada was cleaning up the paper when the other three come in.

"Hey kiddo." Val smiled and handed them their gifts, with a hug for Nev.

"Ahí está mi sobrino favorito.(There's my favorite nephew.)" Vada pulled Dante in for a hug as he handed him a gift.

Everything seemed to be going perfect, even if Christmas was in a hospital room. It was easy going, nothing but happy memories to be made. No fighting since his sisters didn't want to go to a hospital and visit their sick nephew. But after everything, it wasn't a blue Christmas... Just a different one.


	101. Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada's work hits too close to home.

It happened so quick, you almost swore it didn't happen. A small crack that caused a ringing in your ear as you dropped to the ground with vada covering you. It was right outside your building, on vada's night off. Your date night that was a month late..... a single gun shot ruined everything. 

Your eyes were shut but you felt arms around you, then your feet left the ground. You started to wiggle only for the grip to tighten and a soft pressure was applied to your temple. It took a moment to click it was lips and you only knew one person that kissed your temple. Feeling the ground beneath you again, your eyes cracked open as vada held you. 

"Cariño, you ok?" You blinked and looked past him towards the door as he pulled your face back to his, "me, look at me. Don't look over there."

* * *

_**One day ago** _

* * *

Vada was at work, his fifth day of being out past dinner time. You were getting tired of trying to put the kids down just for them to magically wake up when he got home. So today you put all three down to bed since Nev was finally home. They fought and struggled to stay awake and out of bed. You finly snapped.

"That's it! To your beds now!" You shouted and they all went wide eyed.

You weren't one to yell unless you get really angry or had to. The kids bolted to their rooms as you sat there holding your head and almost crying because you screamed at them. The door opened and vada stepped in with a smile, stopping at the site of you.

"Cariño? Are you ok?" He walked over and squat down in front of you.

"No, I can take this." You looked to him, "the kids don't won't to go to bed till you home and I was trying so hard. They just kept running and playing, I snapped at them."

"Los llamamos pequeños monstruos por una razón(We call them little monsters for a reason.)" He sighed and kissed your head, "let me put them down then I am haciendo que mi increíble esposa sonría de nuevo.(making my amazing wife smile again.)"

You leaned back in your seat, watching as he went back to take care of it. After a few minutes, vada came out in only a pair of pj bottoms. His chest bared with the small chest hairs and that cross necklace still there among the black fuzz. He sat down on the couch and patted his thighs. You got up and walked over to sit on his lap, let him pull you in as he hummed and kissed your head. 

"Did you have a panic attack?"

"No, I just snapped because Amell was wiggling out of my hold and Bella was running away while Nev was trying to keep play.... To much. Toooooo much."

"It's ok now, they are sleeping and behaving."

"Am I a bad mom?"

"nunca digas eso(Never say that)." He tugged your face up to him, "you are a great mom. Solo necesitas una noche libre.(You just need a night off.)"

"Not getting that with you working every night." You frowned and he shifted you forward and made your forehead touch his.

"Not tomorrow. I have no meetings or anything and I am coming home early to take my beautiful wife out on a much overdue date night." He smiled as his fingers tapped rhythmically along your upper jaw line by your ear, "solo tú y yo, los niños se irán con Val y Dante ... Y el cachorro allí,(just you and me, the kids will be off with Val and Dante... And the pup there,)" he barely tipped his head towards the German Shepherd, "les dará a mamá y a papá un tiempo a solas después de una noche fuera.(he'll give mommy and daddy some alone time after a night out.)"

"Really? Todo esto para mí?(All of this for me?)" You leaned your lips in as he kissed you.

He pulled back and kissed your nose before speaking, "yes, because I love you cariño. Mother of my children.... Mi novia perfectamente sonrojada con ansiedad.(My perfectly blushing bride with anxiety.)"

You kissed him again the settled in, "ok... Love you too."

He cuddled you up against him on the couch till you were ready to go to bed. Carrying you back as you were drifting off, still feeling bad about yelling but adjusting much better now. Vada tucked you in and pulled you into a soft spooning position as you two went to bed. The next morning vada woke you with a soft kiss and promised to text when he was close to being done. He had Val informed and she would arrive about the time you two would be close to leaving. So of course, you were bubbly all day.

"Ok babies, wanna play a little in the snow?" 

They all cheered and got dressed, Nev had his heaviest coat decked with a scarve, gloves, hat and boots with two pairs of socks. He was extra warm and cozy just to keep the chill off him, no more pneumonia. They ran outside and played across the way before coming home for lunch. You fixed soup and grilled cheese, laughing when they all wanted goldfish in their tomato soup. 

"Fishy, fishy, fishy." Nev smiled.

"Just keep swimming." Amell wiggled in his seat.

"Fiiiisssssssshhhhhhhhh." Bella giggled and made a fishy face that the boys returned.

You shook your head and got the goldfish, walking them over and giving each a small handful. They all smiled and ate up the meal before you put them on bathroom duty. Amell went first, washing up in the tub with Nev. They loved their bubble baths, toys out and door open since you didn't want to leave them completely alone or Bella. You went in and helped them with the basics while Bella watched TV with some toys.

"Ok, five minutes play then you'll be out. I have your towels here. Tie them shut." You pointed at both before going back to bella. 

Five minutes later the tub was drained and toys in the small bin by the tub. Two little boys ran out in hooded dinosaur towels with tails, luckily they were tied shut and they weren't dripping wet so they wouldn't fall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... You two, bedroom. Get on clean clothes and dry off before you watch TV." You pointed them back to their room and they ran down the hall.

You looked at Bella as she went to the tub and frowned at it, she looked over the edge and pulled back when you walk in, "something wrong baby."

She shook her head, "no."

 _ **That's odd.**_ You sighed and started the tub with fresh warm water and the sparkling bubble bath. She picked out a few toys, the rubber ducky set of different ducks. She stripped down and tossed her dirty clothes to the side by the door and watched the water and bubbles rise. You turned it off and watched as she stepped back.

"Ready Bella."

She frowned but nodded.

"You don't look sure." You bent down.

"I just.... No like tub." She wiggled a little and you blocked her with your body as the boys ran back by to watch tv.

"Why don't you like the tub?"

"Monster." She sniffled as she peeked over.

"Monster?" 

"Yeah. The one that lives in the drain." She turned back to you, "he suck me down and eat me whole."

"Baby girl, there is no such thing." You sighed and picked her up, "I'll tell you what, what if I stay with you the whole time and I won't let it get you."

She wiggled her nose, "uhhh."

"Good?"

"You not strong as papa." She looked up, "papa strong, he pull me out."

You held put a pinkie, "promise I will save you if that icky monster trys." 

She nodded and let you help her in, playing with her a little as you heard both boys singing along to baby shark for the third time. You smiled, getting Bella comfortable and playing as she washed up.

"Now let's get all clean. Where do we wash?"

"Knees." She giggled, "elbows, neck, and ears."

"Good girl." You kissed her head and gave her a bubble beard for doing good.

She giggled and played, but that fear came back when it was time to get out. You decided to do something different, you pulled her out and let her wrap up in her unicorn robe before she went to get dressed. You drained the tub and peeked in on the boys before helping Bella dry and braid her hair. They all had a bag packed for the overnight stay and were excited to go. You took the chance to go get ready for vada. You got a quick shower and was halfway dressed when your phone buzzed.

> _**N:** On my way back in a few minutes. Val should be over in ten minutes or so._
> 
> **_N:_ ** _por favor, prepárate hermoso, tenemos una reservación cercana y no quieres que haga una escena(please be ready beautiful, we have a close reservation and you don't want me making a scene.)_

I smiled and slipped into my dress. Managing the bottom zipper at my lower back and struggling to get the zipper on the cross band back. It took a moment but you had it most way, putting on the two necklaces that meant the most, your matching cross that vada gave you, and the heart with the birthstones of your babies. You glanced over the outfit as you slipped into kitty heels. A emerald green like his eyes, your hair done up beautifully...  _ **If this isn't going to have vada ready before we leave our home, I don't know what will.**_ You heard a small knock as walked down the hall to get the kids.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada smiled as he walked in after a short knock to three freshly washed monsters with their bags, "and how are my kiddos?"

"Good papa." Bella smiled and latched onto his leg.

"Is aunt Val and Dante here yet?" Amell hummed.

"Not yet." He sighed.

Nev tackled his dad and Nevada struggled to keep his meeting. Before she could say a word, he heard an Angelic voice.

"Carefully babies, dad can't hold all three of you like that." 

His eyes glanced up and he froze.  _ **And you are my wife? Where is (y/n)?**_ His eyes almost popped at the sight, hardly able to believe you are his wife. Emerald green, high neckline that rested off shoulder, knee length. Her hair pinned up so you could see the necklaces. The kids let go and grabbed their things as a knock came again. You rolled your eyes and let Val and Dante in, his eyes tracing your back. A two thick straps crossing in the back with a half way zipped zipper and an open back. He slipped up behind you, tugging the zipper up and kissing your shoulder.

"Beautiful." He whispered as you blushed and talked to Val.

Dante came over to him and gave him a hug before they took the bags and left with the triplets. He was about to walk out when you stopped.

"Almost forgot my bag." You reached over the table and grabbed a small bag before walking to him as his heart pounded.

"Couldn't have that." He smirked.

 You blushed as he rested a hand on the small of your back, walking out to the street. He smiled and helped you onto the sidewalk from the front steps. Your soft pea coat covering all but your legs as we walked to the escalade. You smiled, laughing as he talked about something funny the men had did during a small break in work. Everything was going perfect, only two steps from the snow covered Escalade that was freshly brushed off for the couple. 

Then it came. One gun shot rang out and he jumped to cover you as you hide behind the vehicle. Nevada seen a few men race out and Gabby quickly covered him as he wrapped his arms around you, then your feet left the ground as I lifted her up and rushed inside. You started to wiggle, so he tightened the grip and put a soft kiss to your temple. It took a moment but you stopped, slowly cracking your eyes open and looking at him as he sat you down in a corner of the lobby.

"Cariño, you ok?" You blinked and looked past him towards the door as he pulled your face back to his, "me, look at me. Don't look over there."

"I... I d-d-d-do-don't-t-t-t..." Your chest heaving and face paling out.

"Breathe." He kissed your forehead, "look at me, you're ok. Come on, look."

He twisted your arm slightly to show your wrists as he pulled them from your body, "no cuts." 

He traced your legs carefully, coaxing them out so you could look at them, "no bruises."

He brushed your hair back as your eyes met his again, "no blood."

"It's all in my head." You whispered.

"And?" He waited for your slow answer.

"I'm fine, I'm good." 

 _ **Thats my girl, I'm not letting anything happen to you.**_ He smiled and kissed you briefly before making sure you hear the rest, "Because your a Ramirez, and Ramirez's are strong. You are strong, beautiful, amazing... The only person that can hurt you is yourself."

"I know vada." You took a long deep breath and slowly let your legs go down between his legs where he now squated on/straddled your legs.

"I'm sorry cariño but, I think we're better off indoors tonight. Let me make a call or two and I'll be right up to you. I'll even have dinner delivered to us." He had a forced smile, "just name it."

"Surprise me... I don't think I'll eat much anyways." You sighed and went back to the apartment as he watched and waited.

Once you were out of sight, he pulled his phone and glanced at Gabby walking up. He held up a finger and waited patiently for the phone to connect.

"Nevada?"

"Val, dime que tienes a los niños cargados y que estás conduciendo.(tell me you have the kids loaded up and you're driving.)"

"Yeah of course. Why?"

"Nothing. Lo explicaré mañana. Gracias de nuevo(I'll explain tomorrow. Thank you again.)"

She hung up and he turned all attention to Gabby, "jefe, we got a description and I think it's a retaliation for the recent push on territory." 

"Bueno, no mierda.(Well no shit.)" He pocketed the phone, "who we lookin at?"

"Del toro, maybe the Italians at the docks but they don't tend to have bad aim."

"Si me quisieran muerta, lo estaría. Si quieren asustarme, que lo intenten(If they wanted me dead, I would be. If they want to scare me, let them try.)" He growled, "get me everything you can, tomorrow I want a target."

"Si jefe(yes boss.)"

Nevada ran up the steps to the apartment, walking in after calling in a order just incase you got hungry again. He sighed with his hand on the door, trying to sepersep work from his personal life.  _ **I don't need this. No one takes a pop shot at my family.**_ He opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You say down on the arm of the couch, your anxiety attack was gone but you still felt the residual feeling of it. You went back to the bedroom and went to your bathroom, looking at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was messed up, the little make up smeared, and we're still on the verge of tears.  _ **Why? Why can't I have my own husband for one night?**_ You walked over to the bed and sat down leaning against his side. A few minutes later you heard footsteps.

"Cariño? (Y/n), where did you go?" He peeked around the corner and seen a small piece of the top of your head, "cariño?'

You lifted your hand and waved hearing only part of the noise, even though he had to have seen you, "here vada."

"What's wrong." He sat down beside you, "do you want to go out?"

"No." You said holding your head.

"Are you still shakey?" He lifted up your hand and it was still but the other didn't want to leave your right ear.

"Vada, do you have to go?" You looked over to him.

"Of course not. Esta fue nuestra noche y me quedo aquí contigo(This was our night and I am staying right here with you.)" He smiled faintly, "is your ears ringing?"

"But... What just happened....?"

"My men can track them, I deal with it later." He pulled you more into his lap, "Por qué iba a dejar a una mujer hermosa a la que amo locamente solo ahora mismo?(why would I leave a beautiful woman that I love madly alone right now?)" He huffed gently and pulled your other hand away, "is your ear ringing?"

You nodded gently and he sighed. You shifted to sit against the bed with your legs out and he squated on your legs. He hummed softly, only loud enough to be heard and put your hands on your knees. He placed both hands on either side of your head with fingers spread wide. The bottom of his palms sat at your temples and his palm covered all your ear. Before you could ask what he was doing you felt a soft tapping on the back of your head. While it was soft, it sounded much louder with each tap of your skull. You were trying to count but kept losing track, then he kissed your forehead and slowly dropped his hands to your shoulders.

"Better?"

You were confused then you noticed the ringing was gone, "yeah... How did you...?"

"Old trick. The soft drumming works against the ringing. Have to know some way when your use to get shot at or have gun fire around you." 

You gave a big smile as he kissed every inch of exposed skin that wasn't your lips, "ok, ok.... I get it."

He just smiled at your giggle, "you know, I planned on taking you to that Italian place you loved by the river. Paga un brazo y una pierna y deja que tengas todo lo que quieras(Pay an arm and a leg and let you have anything you want).... But right now, I'm not really hungry."

"Me either, bullets aimed at us ruined my appetite."

He kissed your head, "quizas despues(maybe after.)"

"After what?" You watched him with a smirk as he lifted you up on the bed and stood to slowly strip down for you.

"Papi has some fun." He winked and you felt like you were gonna crack. 

He tossed each article of clothing on the floor, teasing a little more at the boxer briefs before a single thumb slid them down. It took a moment to realize with his raised brow, that it was all you being forward tossing the last offending cloth from his body. He chuckled at you, how confident you looked in doing so and how quickly it left after that one move.

"Eager are we?" He winked and ran his fingers into your hair.

"Por favor papí." You whispered as he brought his face closer to yours.

You felt a small tug at the back of your head then your hair fell down. He smiled then traced your jaw before giving you a kiss. His fingers danced down your back, tracing the x pattern on your back and then down the zipper and the lower zipper. You sat on your knees and feet, your face level to his stomach as he tipped your head up for a kiss. Your goal right now was to forget the shots, the kids were safe with Val because you seen her car turning away before the gunfire. You were in the moment with vada, wanting your body to listen to him. To feel nothing but him. He smiled as he pulled back and looked at you in your dress yet again.

"It's been a long time since I had sex with a beautiful woman in a dress." 

"We never had sex with me still in a dress." You frowned.

"And she was not as gorgeous as you." He kissed you again and then stood over you, "ok?"

You nodded,  _ **After all this time, you still surprise me. Almost six years since we first met and you still manage to come up with new things.**_ He leaned you back, pulling your feet up gently and kissing you, pushing the tight fitting dress up carefully making sure not to damage it. He reached under to pull your panties off but smiled when he didn't feel any. You blushed and he raised a brow.

"Chica traviesa, corriendo afuera sin bragas(Naughty girl, running around outside with no panties.)" He giggled at your face and the deep red hue taking over your cheeks.

"Sorry papí."

He groaned, leaning in to whisper directly in your ear, "What were you planning? Papá lo ha descubierto en la cena, su mano en la rodilla se desliza hacia atrás? Sabes que papá reaccionaría? Te querría en la mesa, luchando por llevarte a la escalada antes de que él te dominara.(Have daddy find out at dinner, his hand on your knee slipping back? You know daddy would react? He would want you right at the table, struggling to get you to the escalade before he would be all over you.)"

You gasped ast the thought.

"Quieres que papá levante tu falda en el auto? Diviértete un poco mientras los dos estamos completamente vestidos(You want daddy to push up your skirt in the car? Have a little fun while we both are fully dressed.)" He pulled back to look at you as he lined up, "tell papi the truth."

"Yes papi." You whined at the thought.

He pushed in and traced a hand over your dress as he chuckled, "good girl. Mi dulce niña tiene una vena traviesa.(My sweet little girl has a naughty streak.)"

You smiled the best you could but the movement inside was driving you crazy. Mouth agape, eyes closed and breath labored. You were lost in this bliss that was long over due. Mind numb of all things except what he was currently doing to you.

"More papí, more." You panted as he stood up and dragged you still connected to the edge of the bed.

He had a better angle, giving more as you did nothing but moan and groan. He reached behind you, trying to slip his hands under without hurting you to unzip the dress. His lips attached to yours and heart pounding, he managed to undo the top zipper and pull your arms out carefully to expose your chest. He folded the top down, putting a finger under each cup on the strapless backless bra and pulling it off as it flew over his back. He kissed your neck, letting his hands play first and only then did he let his lips drop to play. Your vision blurred, all air left your body as he found a sharper angle and nibbled on each nipple between twisting them.

"Papí!" You screamed as your body pulled.

He never faltered, never slowed down, just pushed on as your body pulsed. Muscle contracting down low, toes curling in as a hand took the sheet and bunched it tight and the other hand had nails digging into his skin... Your head went back, back arching up as he kept going. Nothing left your mouth, not even a squeak.  _ **I haven't felt this side of vada since before the kids.**_ Your orgasm lasted for what felt like forever but didn't stay gone for long as Vada brought it back quickly. Twice, then again. You were on the verge of passing out when he finally growled and you were completely numb. Your body shook a little as he pulled away, wiping up and cleaning you carefully as your eyes flickered.

"Better cariño?"

You opened your mouth but nothing came out, he looked up worried he was to rough. He caressed your face and seen you barely awake as he chuckled. 

"Should we just sleep? Puedo cancelar la comida.(I can cancel the food.)" He hummed against your lips and stole a kiss as you nodded and let him roll you against him, "love you cariño."

"Love you toooooo..." He sighed at your broken voice and clearly now passed out form.

He smiled and was slowly drifting off, making a promise to fix the rest later. Now was all about you.


	102. Are these our kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nevada have a few embarrassing moments thanks to the kids.

It started with you and vada chatting before bed, then you noticed a common theme between the stories. The lovely children, Bella, Amell, and Nev, were a little to much like their parents without understanding everything. It earned some laughs, but going through the stories over the past year before it came to an end... You two were rethinking Parenthood.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You were in the store with all three kids. You forgot your grocery list and was going off memory, which meant saying it out loud. You rattled off a small list you could remember which included some pads and tampons from the far end of the store from the food.

"Ok, I need these and these." You tossed in two packs of each, "oh and midol." 

You were running over to grab the midol when Bella pointed to the shelf, "you wanted that mom."

"What?" You stopped, "one second baby." 

You slipped around the corner and grabbed the box as you watched Bella reach over to the shelf as Amell held her so she didn't fall.

"What are you grabbing?" You dropped your box in the cart before realizing the section they were stopped beside.  _ **Sexual wellness....**_

"Jelly mommy." Bella held up a box of KY jelly, "you kept saying jelly."

Your eyes went wide and face turned red, "no Bella not that jelly."

"But you said jelly!"

She was getting defensive about you telling her she was wrong. People started to glance as you put it back and practically ran down the isle. She was pouting but at least you weren't arguing with a three year old about lube.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada had the kids, taking them out to see a movie since you were having a girls night. He agreed to sit through the most childish movie they had, buying all of them a juice and popcorn. Unfortunately, the movie was delayed and the kids were getting impatient.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Nev whined as he took a little of his popcorn.

"If you eat it now, you won't have any for the movie." He warned as they all groaned.

"I want some cockporn." Amell pouted.

He laughed softly, hiding it since it was quiet and no one could've heard. He gave them each a piece from his bucket full since he could refill his. This kept going for a few minutes as a lined form at the entrance of the theater. When the line was about to move and they would finally get to sit down, he stippst with the popcorn. Amell however, he was still hungry.

“MORE COCKPORN DADDY!" Was screamed at the top of his lungs as he glared and opened his mouth.

Nevada swallowed hard as everyone started to look, so he tossed a piece back at him and tried to brush it off. Eyes still on him as he ate it and rubbed his tummy.

"Yummy cockporn." He smiled, "but it needs more butter."

Nev gave him a small push, "don't be so loud dummy, we at the movies." 

"Amell Zahi Ramirez." He snapped and dropped down to both of them, "Nev that isn't nice. Stop."

"What did I do daddy?" Amell pouted.

"It's popcorn. Pop-corn." He stressed, "lo que dijiste era malo(what you said was bad.)"

Bella glared at them before pushing to the front of the group and running to the seats. She sat beside her dad on the end and made the boys sit on the other side of him. She turned to the older couple beside them and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello sweety." The old lady smiled, "how old are you?"

"Three. Gonna be four." She blinked.

"Oh such a big girl!" She jested.

"How old are you?" She tipped her head as Nevada looked over a little confused like the couple.

"Fifty-nine."

"So you're turning sixty?" 

"Smart too." The lady chuckled.

"Then you'll be dead." Bella frowned and looked at her dad, "that's not so good."

"No Bella, it's not." He swallowed hard trying not to punish her right there as the couple got up and moved away.

His lips curling up to smile and hold back a laugh but inside he was still a little scared. His kids were slowly becoming monsters as the night went on.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You were at home, laughing at your daughter as she danced along with the tv. Amell and Nev were back in the room changing into PJs before vada got home. They knew better than to be in clothes when he got home late, they practically had to be in bed. It wasn't too long before you heard a shriek from the boys room and ran back. Stopping at the door and making Bella stay out once you seen Nev standing there sniffling with his penis out.

"Nev what happened?" You dropped down and carefully checked to make sure he didn't cut himself.

"I zipped my Willy up by accident." He wiped his tears as you tucked him in and zipped him without injury.

"I'm sorry baby, does it really hurt? Like hospital hurt?"

He shook his head, "no... Just a little." 

Amell looked over zipped up without incident, "daddy never has that problem... Maybe you're bigger than daddy?" 

You bit your lip trying not to laugh.

"No daddy was huge remember." He tried to remind him with his hands stretch arms legnth in exaggeration.

It was silent a moment and just when the red left your face, Nev looked at you and huffed, "Mom, it is so weird.”

“What is weird, baby?”

“My willy”

Your face was now blazing hot and you struggled not to let your laughs slip, “Why is that?”

"Well, sometimes it is small and it stays out of my way but sometimes it gets big and it gets in the way of everything.”

You broke at that and bent over laughing away from the boys.

"Seriously mommy!" Amell tried, "why?"

You were lost in that moment, struggling for air as you heard Bella trying to get the door you locked to be safe. They exchanged a look and wiggled their fingers around the side of their heads before you got enough control to speak.

"Sorry boys, you are gonna have to talk to your dad about that.”

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

On the mornings Nevada didnt have to leave early, he likes to help the kids wake up and start their day. On this particular morning, the boys were moving quicker than Bella and he was trying to help her along. He made her oatmeal and then realized she didn't want it.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Taste bad." She pushed the bowl away.

"Ni siquiera lo has probado(You didn't even taste it.)" He slid it back.

"It smells bad." Pushed back yet again.

"Try it first." He picked it up and sat it down with a little force, "no es bueno ni siquiera intentarlo. Papá se tomó el tiempo para hacerlo(it's not nice to not even try it. Daddy took the time to make it.)"

She rolled her eyes but took a spoonful and then spit it out on my shoe, "icky!"

"Look honey, let me give you a life lesson. If you’re going to put something in your mouth, you have to swallow all of it. No escupir A nadie le gusta un escupitajo, créeme(Don’t spit. Nobody likes a spitter, trust me).”

The room went quiet, he glanced up as you looked from across the room by the boy. It sunk in what he said and his face went red as he was thinking about backpedaling. _**Oh shit, I can’t believe I just said that**_. 

"You're mean daddy." She shoved the bowl to fall against him and the hot oatmeal started to burn as he push and wiped it away.

 "Damnit!" 

"Vada!" You stopped him as he shook his head and went to change, "daddy is the only one allowed to say that."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

It was a special entry day at the zoo. If you donated so much can food, you cod get in for free along with Val and Dante. The kids were free as always so it worked out. Dante loved running around with his cousins, keeping them in line when they weren't in the carrier. You and Val hung back talking till you got to the dark house with the nocturnal animals. You pulled the kids close and read them each placard for each animal as you went. But of course, someone was curious.

"Mommy, what type of Animal is an owl?"

"A bird bella." You answered.

"Then why aren't they with the other birds in the domey building?"

"Because they're nocturnal." 

She looked you in the eyes, “Yes, owls are not turtles.”

"No baby, nocturnal. Noc-turn-al."

"Not a turtle, got it." She rolled her eyes, "the birds in the domey thing aren't turtles either mom."

You chuckled as Val bent down, "no nocturnal means they like the night. They are kept here in this dark building to make sure they have no sunlight to bother them."

"I don't see what that has to do with being a turtle. Turtles like light and dark." She walked on with the rest of the kids as you hugged Val for trying.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

It was a warmer day, the fall not being to heavy yet. Nevada took the kids out to the park and was playing with them, even playing catch with Nev since Bella and Amell didn't seem to care for it. He threw a terrible throw that sails over Nev's head.

"Sorry, that was a bad throw.” Nevada nodded and lifted his mit to catch nevs return.

Nev bent to grab the ball, not even looking at his dad, “No daddy, that was a wonderful throw.”

Nevada paused, raising a brow before starting to smile. **_Sweet_ _kid, maybe we are doing something right._**

Nev tossed the ball before looking at his dad, “When we say something nice, even when we don’t mean it at all, that’s called being polite, right?”

 _ **Damnit.**_ Nevada nodded and shook his head a little, "yeah Nev, that's it."

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You had all three kids at their three year check up. Bella went first and sat down, Nev went next without a problem... You were waiting on Amell so you could get them home. Everything was in check, Amell just had to get through the physical part.

"touch your nose." The nurse smiled.

Amell touched his nose and blinked.

"put your hands up."

He did as asked.

"jump."

He jumped and dropped his arms as the nurse smiled, "ok now last test. Stand on one foot."

Amell looks down, and hesitates.  _ **Oh no, come on Amell. You do this all the time.**_ He frowned but walks over and stands on one of the nurse’s feet. She was perplexed as the kids started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"No, on one of your feet."

"But I can't stand on one of mine, they don't bend that way." He blinked as the nurse dropped her head.

"Ok, they look good. One shot for Nevada and you'll be free to go." She prepped the shot and Nev shook his head.

"No."

"Nev, it's just the immune system booster shot you get every month." You combed your fingers through his hair to calm him.

"After all she just put me through? No." He slid away as Amell and Bella chuckled.

"Nev." You warned as he rolled his eyes.

"Damnit."

"Nevada Ares Ramirez!" You snapped.

"Stupid, only daddy can say that." Bella chuckled.

You shook your head as the nurse looked worried, but Nev took the shot and didn't say another word all day. You explained to the nurse the kids are just grumpy from going to the doctor and your husband loves them and never curses around them. Luckily she didn't call the cops for abuse or anything, even if it was just the name stopping her.

* * *

_**Nevada** _

* * *

Nevada was home early, playing with the kids and picking them up to carry over a shoulder or under his arm. He worked them up and wore them out luckily before bed. The boys were cleaning up in the bathroom with him when Bella was trying to get in. As usual she pushed the. Someone was peeing and she couldn't come in, so he told her to stop.

"Bella not now. You can come in in a moment."

"Paaaaapaaaaa." She whined.

"Wait." He warned.

She huffed but waited. The door opened and as the boys were going to get in PJs, Nev stick his tongue out at her. Nevada gave a soft smack to his shoulder and he stopped. Bella however, wasn't about to. She lifted up her middle finger and you quickly put it down.

"Annabella Zoe Ramirez!" You pulled her back as she glared at them, "what was that?"

"Papa does it." She defened and you glared at vada to fix it.

"That isn't appropriate." He groaned and bent down to look at her better, “I don’t ever want to see you do that again.”

She responded with “okay close your eyes.”

Nevada snached her up and carried her into her room. He spanked her hard enough she cried and they probably heard it in the boys room. She was put to bed, red bottom in all... Nevada feeling guilty the whole time. 

* * *

You both closed your eyes, tired of saying you were good parents and feeling guilty. He kissed your head and tugged you over to lay on him more smiling as you rubbed a little lower then his chest.

"We aren't such bad parents." He smirked, "I mean they're in bed and we are alone."

"Could I help you with anything papí?" You pursed your lips and he grinned as he stood at the edge of the bed.

"Esa hermosa boca tuya podría(That beautiful mouth of yours could.)" He smirked as you took the hint.

Pulling him free of his boxers, You kissed his tip as he slipped a handhunder your nighty to play. A hand pressed he right spot, then you took in more. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as they both heard a door open and a squeaky voice.

"Mommy, daddy, can we get a gla....?" They stopped as Vada threw a blanket over you and pulled his boxers back up.

"We talked about knocking!" 

"We just wanted some water." Amell stepped back.

Nev put an arm around him for comfort, "why you yelling?"

Just as we both started to feel bad, Nev finished, "why is mommy touching you there. You said that was a bad spot. Private spot."

"Your dad hurt himself, I was kissing it to make it better." You piped in as you rolled over and sat up, "like when you fall."

"Get the water and go to bed." Vada waved them off before walking over and locking the door, "we are horrible parents."

He sat on the edge of the bed as you wrapped around him and kissed his neck, "no... We're just still learning. Always learning."

He gave a throaty chuckle and pushed you back on he bed, "then you need to learn to be quiet if you don't stop that."

You spread your legs and winked, "the kids will be in bed soon... And you did lock the door."


	103. New year same issues

You knew things wouldn't change with the new year, toddlers were handfuls always and Nevada has to much attention to leave behind accusations and blackmail. On new New year's Eve, getting ready for a building party in the empty lot across the way, you helped set up a few things and vada got some real fireworks sent over for the big moment. If the king of the hieghts knew anything, it was how to show his men a good time. Even if it was family friendly most the time, everyone always wanted to be there for anything he held.

Today wouldn't be any different as all the kids played in the snow and vada and the men all talked and relaxed along with the moms. Snowballs thrown around and snow men and forth all over. Nevada was playing with the kids when Nev sniffled and that ended it. Nevada scooped him up and walked din the building as he whined.

"Papa..."

"You can't stay in the cold that long. Su cuerpo se enfriará nuevamente(Your body will get a cold again.)" He sighed and sat down with the boy on his lap, "you sniffle like that and I feel bad like you'll catch pneumonia again."

"I'm not a baby!" He shouted back.

"I know, but you get sick every other day if you try to play like the normal kids." He squeezed him as he fought to go back outside, "you can't do the cold like them. Just warm up some and we can go out."

"No I wanna play!" He struggled and Nevada tugged him back again.

"Nevada stop." He growled at his junior, "you have to warm up."

He huffed but kept going, squirming like crazy till nevada's second arm tightens on his chest and blocked his arms. The boy teared up but refused to actually cry in front of his father holding him back. It was only a moment before his arms loosened and Nev slowly sat up on his own instead of leaning on vada.

"Sorry papa." He whispered.

"I know...también te amo.(love you too.)" Nevada sat him down and turned him around, "let me fix the scarf, entonces eres libre(then you're free.)"

He smiled and let his dad redo his scarf. Tight and warm, Nevada let nev run back out. He followed behind, smiling softly as he found you bundled up by one of the small trashcan fires to warm up.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You seen Nevada carrying Nev away, a frown on your face. Figuring he must've been cold or sneezed, you stayed back to let vada handle it. You turned and glanced at the other two, Bella was with some girls building a snowman and Amell was playing with Dante by tossing snowballs as the pup caught/ate them. You kept checking but went ahead and stayed with the adults talking. Maria, Jose, raf, Gabby, and a younger baby momma from one of the runners. 

"This is a little chaotic." The girl looked around.

"Always is, Nevada no es importante cuando no es un negocio.(Nevada isn't big on order when it's not business.)" Jose rolled his eyes.

"Not at all." You rolled yours as everyone chuckled.

 "So you trujillo's girl?" The girl looked over.

"Married almost four years." You smiled.

"And you the mom of all three kids?"

"Triplets, vada was very big on being with me all the time and trying to help me." You chuckled with the guys as they shook their heads.

Maria wrapped an arm around you bringing you in to talk a moment as Jose pretended to look hurt she pulled away. She was talking about a possible play date where you could watch their daughter and she could steal Jose for their anniversary.... If Nevada would give him the day off knowing he would. As you were hashing out the details, a over night stay didn't sound bad especially since Bella would have another girl around and wouldn't get so jealous of the boys.

"Definitely, sabes que dos son familia.(you know you two are family.)" You gave her a hug to steal some warmth, hoping vada came out soon so you could force him to hold you.

"So how is Trujillo with the kids?"

You glanced at the girl again, feeling off and it started to look like the others were too, "amazing. He's there in the morning to wake them up and if he doesn't put them to bed he still kisses them goodnight. He wiggles out time for them where he can and always visits Nev in the hospital... He even takes days off every once in a little while so I can have a day off if I want."

You blushed a little as you talked, even after marriage and fights you still feel and look like a school girl around the subject of your husband. You love him dearly and always smiles at how he makes you feel like royalty and an average mom at the same time.

"Vada the best dad he can be for those kids, he would die for them." Your pink lips weren't just from the cold as you seen Nev whisk by you to play again.

Everyone chuckled and watched Nev jump over a snow fort beside his sister and take arms before the balls started to fly again. You were watching for a moment till your eye caught a scowl on the girls face, she held her belly and you knew that gesture well.  _ **She must be pregnant.**_ Before you could really stop yourself, not wanting her to ask another question, you slipped in as she turned around.

"How far along are you?"

The straight look moved to you but the girl didn't seem phased, "two months."

"Congratulations." You gave a big smile as everyone looked back and started to say the same.

She didn't look happy though, and you should've caught it. You were to busy glancing at the kids playing and mentally saying how much you want vada to hold you right now. You almost missed it, the split second of talk from the girl not normally in your group. The one asking questions and making everyone suspicious....

"Tell your husband too. He's gonna be a father again."

Your eyes went wide and you stepped back as everyone else looked at her. Vada stepped up behind you and put his arms around you tight, trying to help warm you up like you wanted before those words ruined your day.  _ **Not true, can't be.... Not my vada. He would never...never ever cheat on me.**_

"hello beautiful, need to warm up some?" He gave a low chuckle as he kissed your cheek from behind.

"I-i-i-i......" You started to shake and felt like crying.

 _ **It can't be true, it's not true.... Breath...**_ Your eyes closed and a tear slipped down your frozen face. You pushed his arms away and ran back to the building, heart pounding. Out through your ears and throat. You slid on ice fell down on the other side of the road as people looked over and laughed. Vada made a move to help you, trying to catch up but you went through the door and up to the apartment. Slam the door, run to the room, sitting in the closet crying as you kept telling yourself,  _ **He wouldn't do that to you.**_

* * *

**_Nevada_ **

* * *

The moment you pushed away, he tried to pull you in only to see you run off. He paused a moment, confusion evident as he tried to decide on what to do. He made a run for you, the minute he seen you slide on ice but wasn't able to get close as you were through the door.

He turned back to look at the crowd, most stopped laughing and turned away like it never happened. Everyone knows Nevada Ramirez married the girl with anxiety and panic attacks. They didn't give a lot of attention to any of it anymore, partly because they liked her in the unusal pair they were and mostly because they expected her to. Even if they weren't often anymore, everyone knows and they don't add anything to it... They would want you to be queen of the heights over any other girl Trujillo had been with.

He frowned, walking back over to the group you were at. He knew better then to chase you when it looked like you were running from him. He needed answers, he needed them now and for the guys to watch the kids while he fixed it. Especially with Nev trying not to keep the chill off. He stopped where you stood before and glanced around.

"What happened?"

Jose and Maria were still shocked, Gabby looked pissed and raf barely stood there. The girl across from him smiled and he knew who did it but not what it was.

"Gabby, qué dijo la perra?(Gabby, what did the bitch say?)" He narrowed his eyes, not even caring about the party around them that went back to normal with only a few glances his way.

"Yo hablo español(I speak Spanish.)" She smiled and started to walk over as he put his hand out and smirked.

"No creas que me dirigí a ti. Gabby?(Don't think I addressed you. Gabby?)"

His eyes wouldn't leave her as Gabby whispered it low so no one nearby the group heard, "(y/n) congrated her on her pregnancy and she said 'Tell your husband too. He's gonna be a father again."

The evil look starting on nevada's face wasn't saying it was true, it was definitely finding a way to make her hurt without hurting the baby. His mind stopped a second, going back to you inside crying and he stopped the revenge thinking and went to walk away.

"Gabby, get this bitch outta here." He waved his hand, "watch the kids please, I have to go take care of (y/n)."

Jose and Maria nodded as Gabby took her arm, and started to escort her out with some small force. She put up little fight when raf took the other side and they dragged her out. People looked over, funny enough no one wanted to claim her. She screamed and tried to walk back in when Gabby stopped her in her tracks. Nevada smirked as he went inside to find you, begging god that you weren't being unreasonable and hysterical.

* * *

_**You** _

* * *

You curled up tight, rocking and crying as you kept whispering to yourself, "vada would never! Never!"

You were trying to calm down but not working it out, it wasn't going to work so you missed it all. The door, footsteps ... Everything till the closet door opened and two large warm hands pulling you in.

"Shhhhhhhh.... I got you." He hummed a soft tune, kissing your head as he pulled you from the closet little by little, "I'm right here cariño."

"She... She...."

"She lied. I would never cheat on you, never even think it." He smiled softly, "you're to beautiful to deal with any of that. Mi único amor, por siempre y siempre. Solo nuestros tres monstruos para criar. Más y me gustaría tener un ataque al corazón.(My only love, forever and always. Only our three monsters to raise. Any more and I would have a heart attack.)"

"Yeah vada." You gave a soft sniffle to hide a giggle.

"You know I love you cariño. Que me derribe un rayo si alguna vez te engaño.(May I be struck down with lightning if I ever cheat on you.)" He kissed your head and pulled you up carefully to your feet as he found his, "please, please forget her."

"Is she gone?" You looked up to him and wipe your nose as your tears stopped.

"Probably. Gabby la estaba arrastrando cuando vine por ti.(Gabby was dragging her away when I came for you.)" 

You sighed and hugged him tight as he kissed your head, "I love you vada, even if there is always something bad happening around you."

"Valiente mujer para quedarse. Dudo que las mujeres se detengan con estas acusaciones en el corto plazo.(Brave woman to stay. I doubt women will stop with these accusations any time soon.)"

"Yeah, pero dudo que engañarás pronto(but I doubt you'll cheat anytime soon.)" You smiled as he helped you up.

"Or ever." He smiled, "Let's get back outside, nuestros niños probablemente estén comenzando una pelea mientras hablamos.(our kids are probably starting a fight as we speak.)"

You both laughed as he walked you back out to the party. No one said a word or acknowledged the woman dragged away. No one crossed Trujillo, and definitely no one made you feel bad.


End file.
